A Woman's Worth
by kaos2405
Summary: Brooke Davis has a perfect life. She rich, and about to marry Mr. Right. What happens when one event changes her life forever. Can she ever trust again. A very different Brucas Story.
1. The Perfect Couple

A/N: Hi all first off I want to make sure you understand that this is not a Brathan but a Brucas story. Please sit back and enjoy. Kaos

A Woman's Worth

Chapter 1

The Perfect Couple

Brooke had been silent for most of the ride to her house. There really was no need for conversation as their thoughts consumed them. After six beautiful years together, it had all come down to this one moment. There was a question and an answer and in one second Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis had made a single choice that was about to change both their young lives forever.

"Brooke," he whispered as he pulled the car into her driveway

He didn't even have to finish his sentence because she already knew what he was going to say. After so much precious time spent together, they seemed to know everything about one another, including the uncanny ability of being able to tell what the other person was saying even if the words were left unspoken.

"It's okay," she smiled "Nathan, I'm okay"

He nodded but he still wasn't sure. She gave him a sweet dimpled smile and gently rubbed the top of his hand with her own.

"Are you sure? I mean I want you to be sure I..."

"I am. I love you and that's the one thing I'm sure of, Nate. And that's all I need to know. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

She closed her eyes, just enjoying the moment for the time being until he lightened his embraced. Stroking his face one last time, she open the passenger door and stepped out. She gave a final wave as she stood just watching him pull off until the car had driven out of sight. The smile remained on her face as she climbed the stairs to her room/ She opened the door and the warmth inside seemed to almost instantly envelope her. It only made her smile broaden. The room was classic Brooke Davis. Warm, happy, bright feminine and pink. She loved the color pink and the softness of it all. A Scarlett O'Hara southern belle hat decorated the closet door. Fresh flowers filled vases throughout the spacious living quarters. Artwork of puppies and butterflies hung in frames on the walls. A huge collection of stuffed animals faced the queen sized bed. Above the CD player and it's variety of music sat a beautiful set of rare porcelain dolls. It was more than a place to sleep; it was her own personal sanctuary.

Brooke Davis walked around her bedroom surveying the remains of her closet and dresser drawers as she decided what to pack. She went over her mental checklist to make sure she remembered everything. Nathan had told her just to pack a few necessities, anything else that she might need could be bought when they got to where they were going. Brooke sat down on her bed, she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. She knew that when her parents found out that she had eloped, they were going to be hurt and so would Nathan grandmother Mae. At first Brooke had been surprised that Nathan had wanted to elope, they had always planned on a small intimate wedding. But he had somehow manage to talk her into it. He didn't want to wait any longer to marry her and they both knew the minute they told their families that they were getting married, the planning would begin and the small wedding that Brooke would want would be replace by a huge fiasco that would take a year to plan. Not only that but it would replace their lives and Nathan wanted to avoid that.

In her hearts of hearts, she had always known deep down that she wanted to marry him. They were supposed to be together it was a union that was pre written in the stars. Still somehow she had always envisioned the two in front of a preacher inside a small country church exchanging traditional wedding vows along with some they had written themselves. It would be an intimate, joyous affair and after throwing the bouquets and eating wedding cake, the two would begin the eagerly anticipated honeymoon, there he would help her out of that white gown, that she had truly earned the right to wear. And he would lay her down on a bed of roses as the candles scented the romantic background. Brooke would give herself to him the way it was intended for a virginal bride to give herself to her new husband. They would seal their love for one another and begin the rest of their lives together. She knew he was right when he predicted how their families would jump in and take over the wedding plans. The joining of two great families was not something that could be thrown together in a few months. Maybe it was for the best that they keep it private and simple. Still she wanted him to be sure.

"Nathan, are you positive?" she ask over and over again. "Baby, I want you to be sure. I just don't want you to look back in a few months or a few years with regret that we didn't do it the right way or because our friends and family weren't there."

"All that I need is us and priest Brooke no one else" was what he said.

Brooke took a long look around her room. There were pictures of her and Nathan all over the place. Pictures of them on the beach, school dances, of her in her cheerleading outfit and of him in his basketball. There wasn't a time that she could not remember Nathan not being there. He had been a part of her life since she was a baby. It had always been Nathan and Brooke. In elementary school they had been friends and in Junior high Nathan was Brooke's first crush. It was during Brooke's junior year in high school when they first started dating. Brooke was the head cheerleader and Nathan was the captain of the basketball team. They had always been friends but one night at a party after a big game Nathan had kissed her and they had started dating. Her parents who had been friends with Nathan's family for years were delighted. Nathan and Brooke were the perfect couple. They were Tree Hill High homecoming king and queen as well as prom king and queen. They were popular and everyone wanted to be their friends.

When it was time to go to college Brooke had gone to Georgetown and Nathan had gone to Yale. Despite the fact that they were separated for the first time in two years they still found time for each other. There were phone calls, emails, and visits. They spent every break together and Brooke fell more in love with Nathan every day. When graduation came around Brooke and Nathan knew it was time to take the next step.

The "next step" had proved to be the biggest one of them all. This would be their eternal promise to each other. Thinking of forever with Nathan always made Brooke's heart skip a beat. Just the mention of his name, the sight of those mesmerizing blue eyes was enough to make her light headed or have a million butterflies churn in her stomach. Sure she had doubts but they were only superficial doubts about location and ceremonial technicalities. When it came down to it, none of that really mattered. She loved Nathan Scott with every fiber of her being and she knew her future was with him, mind, body and soul. She was ready to be his wife and it don't matter if it was in a church, in a Las Vegas chapel, or on the moon. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered.


	2. Leave it Peyton

Chapter 2

Leave it to Peyton

Peyton Sawyer was about to scream. For the past two hours she had been standing in Giselle's fine Parisian lingerie shop following her best friend Brooke Davis around. Usually Peyton loved to go shopping with Brooke, they had spent many afternoons at exclusives stores buying dresses, jeans, bathing suits and putting huge dents on their credit cards. Their fathers loved to joke that they had made shopping into an art form and Peyton sometimes felt like they had.

The girls were best friends since they were in their mother's wombs. Mary Davis and Anna Sawyer had been friends since childhood. Mary and Anna had both grown up in a life filled with wealth and privileged. Their families were close and they were also close to another family the Scott's. Mary and Anna had attended the same boarding school and then they both had gone to the same university . When they returned to Tree Hill their parents threw them a double coming out party to introduce them to society. It was the night of their party that they met Mark Davis and Lawrence Sawyer. They were both friends with Daniel Scott and had been visiting him and Dan had brought them along. That night they both fell hard for the handsome men and before they knew it they were married and pregnant. They both had a nice lives and they remained best friends. It was no wonder that Brooke and Peyton were best friends too. They had been basically been brought up as sisters. The two were as different as night and day. Brooke was all girl. Peyton was tom boyish. While Brooke had straight brown hair Peyton had blond, curly hair. Brooke loved to read trashy romance novels and Peyton favored autobiographies. Peyton loved Modest Mouse and Keene, Brooke loved Usher and Kelly Clarkson. The two girls were very different but they were both loyal to their friendship and loved each other no matter what.

Peyton knew everything about Brooke and Brooke knew everything about Peyton.

Peyton knew something was up with Brooke, something was not quite right . Peyton stared at her friend who was humming softly as she caressed the lace of a long white see through nightgown. The nightgown was exquisite. It was long with thin lace straps and an empire waist. It was completely see through and had been embroidered with flowers on the front. It was the type of nightgown that was one of a kind but it was also they type of nightgown that one might wear on a special night.

"Okay Davis that's it you have like less than two seconds to tell me what the hell is up or I'm going to lose it."

Brooke grinned at her best friend. "Well P Sawyer I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Peyton was getting flustered, She hated it when Brooke made her drag things out of her. Peyton knew Brooke was dying to tell her and she was just making her suffer. It was time to use information that she had been saving for a time like this.

"Okay don't tell me Brooke that's fine. I mean I am your best friend and if you don't tell me, I'm totally cool with that. I mean I can keep a secret. I never told anyone about the time that you snuck out your window to meet Nathan at the park. I never told anyone about the night you got drunk and got butt ass naked and went skinny dipping with me."

"Peyton" Broke said laughing " that was a long time ago"

Peyton started to laugh and went up to Brooke " By the way have you told Nathan about the book?"

Brooke turn a shade of bright red. The book. It was their secret. No one not Nathan and not Jake Peyton's boyfriend knew about the book. It was kept under Brooke's mattress. The only person that knew about the book was Peyton.

"Peyton you wouldn't" Brooke said as she cringe thinking about Nathan's reaction to the book.

" Brooke I don't understand why you're so embarrassed" Peyton asked her as a huge grin began to form on her face. " I mean it's totally normal to read about sex. The Kama Sutra has help many women learn different sexual positions. So you're a virgin and you're trying to learn stuff before you finally give up to Nathan. There is nothing wrong with that"

"Peyton shut up okay I'll tell you but be quiet I don't want everyone in Tree Hill to know about it okay. Let me just pay for this and we'll go"

Brooke grabbed the nightgown and a few other things she had been holding on to and went to pay. She handed her credit card to the sales clerk and watched Peyton pick up a purple teddy. It was very sexy and Brooke blushed as she thought about buying it herself. It was not the type of thing that Brooke wore or would wear. Peyton on the other hand would buy it and wear it without a second thought.

" Hey P Sawyer are you buying that for a certain boy named Jake?"

" Nope Brooke it's not Jake's color. I'm buying it for a friend of mine who is getting married and I think her new husband might appreciate this little scrap of lace"

Brooke's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Peyton started to laugh. Brooke knew that Peyton knew her better than anyone but sometimes she knew her a little too well.

The two girls left the store with their purchases. Neither of them said anything. They both walked to a nearby bar that they had frequented in high school. They walked over to the pool table after ordering two beers and began a game of pool.

" How did you know Peyton?"

"Honestly I didn't until the night gown. Brooke we've been friends forever and I know how important it was to you to wait till you were married to have sex. And well the nightgown wasn't the type of thing that you buy to sleep in if you catch my drift. Not to mention the fact that you were humming the wedding march, That pretty much gave it all away."

Peyton took a sip of her beer. " Brooke are you sure you want to do this?"

Brooke took a deep breath. " What? Marry Nathan or elope?"

"Both Brooke this is huge. Both your families have been waiting for you to announce your engagement since you both got home from school. Not to mention the fact that you've never had sex. And eloping means no dress and no maid of honor. This doesn't seem like you, so I have to ask are you sure?"

"Peyton I have never been more sure than I am right now. You know that all I have ever wanted was to be Nathan's wife. I love him so much. And tonight well tonight is going to be so special. I have waited so long for Nathan to make me his. It's going to be wonderful . I'm going to give Nathan something that I have been saving just for him. I can't wait. He's been so patient and understanding. I am a little disappointed that I wont have the dress and the party, but who cares. All I've ever wanted was to be Nathan's wife and after tonight well I'll be."

Peyton laugh her friend was such a romantic at heart. "Hey Davis you know that it's going to hurt like a bitch right?"

Brooke started to laugh " No shit Goldilocks, You don't have to remind me about that I know I'm just choosing not to think about it okay. Hey how about another round and another game? I love beating you in pool"

Peyton nodded her head in agreement and waved the waitress over. "Two Amstel lights, draft is fine."

The waitress stared at Brooke like she had two heads. She jotted down their order and went back to the bar. "Hey Brooke do you know her?"

Brooke who had been concentrating on the game and not paying attention nodded her head. " Nope, Never seen her before in my life" Brooke stared at the girl with the bad bleach job and the big boobs stuffed in a tiny shirt. She was pretty but in a plastic, trashy, stripper sort of way.

The waitress came back with their order and as she started to walk away she stopped and looked at Brooke again. "You're Brooke right?"

Brooke looked up with a surprise expression on her face "Yes, I am .Do I know you?"

" No you don't but I know Nathan, just tell him Haley's big sister Taylor says hi" with a grin the size of a Cheshire cat she uttered those words and walked away leaving Brooke to wonder how this girl knew Nathan.

Peyton on the other hand was wondering something else. Something that she was remembering that had happen a few months before. Something she had seen and had basically forgotten about. It hadn't made a lot of sense at the time and she had forgotten about it till now. She had been on her way to meet Jake who was working on plans to develop low income housing o the other side of town. He had wanted Peyton to see the land. She had been running late and had been anxious to get to her destination when she spotted Nathan walking on the other side of the street with a girl. She waved at him but he didn't see her. She had wondered at the time what he was doing in that part of town. But she had also recognized the girl. It was someone she known in high school. A girl that had been referred to as the easy and wild. And her name was Haley James. Peyton had forgotten about the incident. She had planned on asking Nathan about it but had forgotten about it. She had been distracted that day. Jake had said that he loved her, for the first time that day, so all thoughts of Nathan and Haley James had been forgotten till now.


	3. The End of the road

Chapter 3

The End of the Road.

Satisfied with the end result, Brooke smiled after expertly applying a shimmering coat of pink gloss to her lips. It was the expensive kind that didn't rub off so easily and had that sweet bubble gum like flavor. Totally kissable which would fit right in with the evening she had planned. After leaving the pool hall, Peyton and Brooke had gone to a few more stores. It was in the last store that Brooke had fallen in love with a simple, white, strapless, sundress. It was the perfect dress to marry Nathan in. Brooke had squealed with delight and had tried it on immediately. The dress fit her like a glove, and it look awesome on her. Peyton loved it too and decided to lend Brooke her grandmother's pearl necklace that would go perfectly with the dress. While Brooke paid for the dress, Nathan had called her. They had both decided to get married that night but Nathan was unable to find someone to perform the ceremony. After much discussion, Nathan had suggested that they spent the night going on one last un-married date. "It'll be a last hurrah before taking the plunge" he had said jokingly and when the date was over, instead of dropping her off at house like he always did, they would drive up to the beach to watch the sunset and then they would get married that morning. Brooke being a romantic had agreed.

Now in her room she was waiting for Nathan to pick her up. She had no idea what the exact agenda was. Probably dinner, maybe a movie, one never knew with Nathan. Sometimes their dates were simple like bowling other times Nathan would surprise her by renting out the whole ice rink so they could skate all alone to disco music. To Brooke it never mattered what they did, they always had fun and Brooke was so head over heels in love that they could have done nothing at all and she still would have been content. Just being in Nathan's company was enough for her.

"Nathan on his way sweetie?" Mary asked her daughter as she adjusted the necklace around her neck.

"Yeah, he should be here soon mom."

" Well give him a hug and a kiss for me. I'm off to go have tea with Mrs. Burns down the street. Brooke don't be too late tonight."

" I wont mom, Have fun." Brooke replied. She hated to lie to her mother and rarely did, but if her mother found out about their plans, she would lock Brooke up in the attic.

"I'll try even though she's about as interesting as watching a tortoise race a snail. Anyway, have a good time, my dear. By the way, I love the poncho, Is it new?"

"Nathan bought it for me" she said proudly.

"Wow. Well, at least he has good taste." Mary winked

Brooke waved as her mother closed the door behind her. She looked adorable in her new pink poncho. After all, pink was her signature color and Nathan knew it. He did have perfect tastes. He was perfect. And any minute, Mr. Perfect would be knocking on her door. She lived for every precious moment together. When she was with him, she was deliriously happy and when she wasn't with him, she wanted to be. Best of all, she knew he felt the same way. Never before had two people been so connected and so in sync. Simply put, they were perfect for one another.

"Babe, where are you." Brooke asked herself as she glanced at her watch. Nathan wasn't the most punctual person in the world. But after being almost two hours late to pick her up for their Senior Prom, and facing Brooke's wrath he had learn to pick up the phone and call her if he was running late. To pass the time, she grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Soap Net was her favorite channel, and was happy that a re run of General hospital was on. It was hard to pay attention to the plot due to the passionate love scenes between two characters. Brooke blushed. She was in no way a prude, but such blatant displays of eroticism often embarrassed her. Still she fantasized about her wedding night and she knew when the moment came, it would be perfect.

Two more hours passed and still no sign of Nathan. Brooke was getting anxious. Where was he and why hadn't he called? Such behavior was so unlike him. Sighing, she dialed his phone. It rang and rang but no one answered it.

"Hi, you've reached Nathan's cell. I can't come to the phone. Leave your name and a message and I'll get back to you."

There was a beep prompting for the message.

"Hey sweetie, it's me. Um it's getting really late and you're not here and I haven't heard from you. I'm getting kind of worried. Please call me and let me know everything is okay. I…I love you Nathan. Bye."

She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. Brooke just had to keep telling herself everything was fine. It was. Something had probably come up and he'd lost track of time. Any minute he would drive up and come knocking on the door with an apology, a reasonable explanation and maybe a dozen roses and a beautiful present. Yes. Any minute now.

The door opened and Brooke jumped off the sofa.

"Nathan!" she yelled.

"No honey, it's me," Mary said "Everything okay? Are you expecting Nathan over?"

"No… yes. Actually he never showed from earlier."

"Did he call you? Have you called him?"

"I haven't talked to him since before you left and I tried his cell a little while ago but he didn't pick up. I left a message but I haven't heard from him."

"That doesn't sound like Nathan but I'm sure there is a perfectly good excuse. He'll call or turn up soon."

Mary headed upstairs as her daughter waited impatiently in the family room. Another hour passed but still no sign of Nathan. Brooke tried his phone again and it went directly to voice mail. Suddenly she felt dizzy. The four walls were closing in and there wasn't enough air in the room. The hands on the antique grandfather clock ticked loudly in her ears.

"Brooke? sweetheart are you still awake?" Mary called downstairs.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just waiting to hear from Nathan, that's all."

"It's late, honey. Come to bed. You'll talk to him in the morning."

"Okay. I'll be right up in a minute."

She wouldn't be up, not until she heard from Nathan. But she didn't want to argue with her mother. So she sat quietly on the couch waiting and thinking, thinking and waiting. She was so anxious she could barely sit still. Her body was growing tired but her emotions were in a state of turmoil. Brooke desperately fought off sleep but eventually fatigue won over. Her eyelids closed and she lapsed into a fitful slumber.

Brooke dreamt about Nathan. They were on a crowed street and she saw him from afar. She called out his name and he looked up at her, smiling and waving. Brooke began wading through the people towards him but the more she walked, the further away he seemed to be. Her pace quickened from a walk to a full on sprint. But he kept moving further and further back. It seemed no matter what, she just couldn't reach him even though his arms were outstretched to her.

Brooke awoke with a start. It was as sunlight was beaming in through the curtains. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was a little after eight. Brooke immediately checked her phone for messages but there were none. She yawned and stretched and for the first time she noticed both Peyton and her mother sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey guys", Brooke said. "Pey, what are you doing here so early?"

Her best friend did not answer. On her way to the fridge for a glass of orange juice was when Brooke finally noticed their hushed voice conversation had ceased. Marks from leftover tears stained their pale faces.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked " Mom? Peyton?"

Mary looked away as she fought back more tears.

"Mom…"

Peyton stood and gently touched Brooke's shoulders.

"Peyton, what's the matter. You guys are scaring me"

"Brooke.. Brooke, it's Nathan" she started in a soft voice.

Suddenly it all came together. Something inside Brooke clicked. She could feel the sheer horror and the reality of it all even before the words were spoken.

"No, No, Not my Nathan", she whispered as she stumbled backwards.

Brooke, I'm sorry.."

She felt her knees give out and her tiny frame sunk to the floor. She couldn't cry or talk or even breath. She could only keep shaking her head.

"There was an accident. Nathan was driving. Apparently he lost control and.. I'm sorry. He's gone, Brooke. Nathan is dead"

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. It had to be a mistake. Not her Nathan. Grabbing furniture for support, Brooke slowly regained a standing position.

"He died.. On his way here ..because of me?" she managed to croak.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Brooke there's more. Um, Nathan ..well, he wasn't alone. There was a passenger. Another girl. Haley James was her name."

Haley. Haley James. Did Brooke know any Haley's? At that point she didn't even know her own name. Nothing made sense anymore. It was like being trapped in a horrific nightmare. The emotion that had been building was now on the verge of exploding. Brooke's entire body shook uncontrollably. Loud sobs released from her throat.

"Brooke!" Peyton and Mary screamed as they ran over to support her.

"No! Don't touch me! No! Please no one touch me !"

She dissolved in tears in a heap into the waiting arms of her mother and best friend. Nathan. Accident. Woman. Haley. Brooke couldn't process a connection. All she knew was that the love of her life was gone.. And he was never coming back. Brooke Davis had never known pain until that moment.


	4. Never Say Good Bye

Chapter 4

Never Say Goodbye

Watching your child suffer is the worst thing for a mother to have to endure. Mary was living in the middle of a nightmare. The last 48 hours had been horrible. Brooke had been devastated after hearing that Nathan had been killed. Her daughter had collapsed on the floor and a series of loud screams and wails had echoed all throughout the house. Brooke was inconsolable. There wasn't anything that anyone could say that would make her calm down. Finally Anna had called the doctor and a sedative had been prescribed for Brooke. She had fallen asleep holding on to Peyton. Now Mary stood in the doorway of Brooke's room watching both girls. Brooke was sitting on her bed and Peyton was sitting on a chair. Her beautiful daughter looked fragile and pale. Her eyes were puffy and swollen . She was surround by scrapbooks and photo albums. Brooke had always been a pack rat. She saved everything. For the last two hours Brooke had been thumbing through a blue scrapbook not uttering a single word.

"Peyton" she finally said in a meek voice

Peyton had been waiting for Brooke to say something and was glad that she finally did.

"What do you need sweetie?"

" Do you remember when Nathan came to live in Tree Hill ?"

A smiled started to form on Peyton's face. How could she forget? The memory was priceless.

"Yeah when you beat up the Fitzpatrick twins because they were taunting Nathan for not having any parents. You went up to them in those lacey pink dresses your mother loved to dress you in and punch them both in the nose"

It had been Brooke's 5th birthday party. Brooke being an only child had always had the best birthday parties in the whole town. Her father loved to spoil her. That year her parents had thrown a carnival style party. Every kid had been invited. Mae Scott had brought her grandson Nathan to the party. Nathan had just moved from California with his older brother Lucas after his parents had died in a car accident. Nathan didn't know anyone except Brooke, because their parents were best friends, and they had known each other since they were babies. Mae had asked Brooke and Peyton to help Nathan make friends. The Fitzpatrick twins were nasty little bullies and had started taunting Nathan. About not having parents. Brooke dressed in a white pinafore and black patent leather shoes, had gone right up to the brothers and in front of the whole party, punch then both in the jaw. Her mother had been mortified but Brooke didn't care. Nathan had been stunned that a girl could hit so well, and from that day on he became one of Brooke's best friends. Mae who had always loved Brooke, loved her more from that day on because of the incident.

"Peyton I can't believe I hit those boys. I'll never forget your face." Brooke laughed. It felt good to laugh and to remember her childhood when life had been so simple.

"Do you remember our senior prom Brooke?"

"How could I forget? We were two hours late. I almost killed Nathan."

"I remember you guys walking in as they were announcing the prom king and queen and you were yelling and screaming. Then they called out your names. You looked stunned and Nathan started laughing."

"Yeah I remember that. Nathan trying to hold my hand and help me up on stage. I'm hitting him and telling him I don't need his help. They put the crowns on our heads and then we have to dance. Of course they play our song, In your eyes", I 'm trying to dance as far way as I can from him. But he keeps pulling me closer and closer. Finally he's holding me and we're laughing when we hear you start yelling and all of a sudden you dump a whole punch bowl on your date's head."

" I told Tim to keep his hands away from me and he didn't listen."

The two friends just looked at each other. In a loud voice they both said "TIM"

"I'm still mad at you for making me go to the prom with Tim, Brooke. Ugh that guy was horrible. He use to call himself "The Tim". I don't know why, actually let me rephrase that I don't know how you talk me into it."

Brooke looked up at Peyton ." I didn't talk you into it was Nathan. I told him I couldn't go to the prom without my P .Sawyer. So he begged you to go with Tim. You of course didn't want to go without anyone except Jake. He didn't even know you were alive at that point."

Peyton started to laugh. " I remember, Jake had no clue who I was. He use to be at Nathan's house. He and Luke would be on the driveway fixing their motorcycles and I would be sitting on the lawn watching. I made such a fool of myself. They were older than us. You and Nathan weren't even dating yet. We were what grade were we in Brooke when I started liking Jake?"

Brooke smiled " 9th grade, Jake was a senior we were freshmen. Two years before Nathan and I started going out"

"Yeah that's right 9th grade. I though he was so hot. You and Nathan made fun of me. Jake didn't even know I was alive. Then he went off to college. I didn't see him for a while. I barely dated in high school"

"Peyton shut up. You dated plenty. I remember many nights when Nathan and I would be parked at the beach and we would see you in a car next to us with some new basketball player"

"Hey are you implying I was a slut Ms. Davis? And besides those guys wanted to get close to you. They never stood a chance."

"No they never did Goldilocks. I only had eyes for Nathan"

"I remember how jealous the cheerleaders were, they had been trying to land Nathan forever. You guys were so cute."

"Yeah."

" Do you remember after the prom. The next day at the beach."

"Hell yeah. You were drunk"

" I wasn't drunk just tipsy. Jake was walking with some stupid little redhead and I went up to him and took my top off and introduced myself"

"I thought Nathan's eyes were going to pop out and Tim his mouth just dropped."

"Yep I got the boy though"

"That you did, Pey, that you did"

The two friends just stared at each other for a few minutes. Neither of them saying a word. It was Peyton who finally spoke first.

" It's okay to remember Brooke and to laugh. Those were fun times. Nathan would want you to remember them. "

"I know Peyton"

It wasn't so bad remembering. It actually felt good. Because in the memories, Nathan was alive. He was real and alive, big and strong, smiling brightly with his blue eyes twinkling. Brooke could would close her eyes and see him. Then her eyes would open and once again she was back to the harsh reality. Nathan was gone and it was all too much. The emotion came flooding back but the tears would not. She couldn't cry anymore. It was as she was all cried out.

"Pey, I have to see him" she whispered.

Peyton's eyes widen. She looked up and saw Mary, who was still standing at the doorway, looking equally horrified. It was a request neither woman had been prepared for.

"Brooke, sweetie, you can see him at the…," Mary could squeak the word out. "Funeral."

"No," she shook her head. "Now Mom, I need to see him now. I have to."

"Brooke, you should rest," Peyton said gently

"No!" Brooke shrieked ! "Stop treating me like a baby! I want to see my Nathan and I want to see him now! I want Nathan!"

She began to become hysterical again and no sedative in the world could ease the profound pain and sorrow in her heart that was fueling the rage building within. Mary and Peyton had no choice. Anna made a few phone calls and an hour later , the four women were at the County Morgue.

"Mrs. Sawyer, the medical examiner will be in soon to perform the autopsy.." the coroner's assistant said.

"I know. Thank you.", Anna nodded solemnly. "We wont take long. She'll only be a minute."

Brooke walked slowly into the room, Peyton's arms wrapped securely around her best friend's waist. They approached the long metal table with a sheet covered human form on it. Both girls felt an eerie chill over their entire bodies. Brooke stepped away.

"I have to do this by myself," Brooke informed her.

Anna and Mary could barely watch through the double doors but Peyton remained stoic, the picture of fortitude, right there in case her best friend needed her.

Brooke stared for what seemed like forever. Lifting the bottom of the sheet, she kissed his feet, staring for a moment in disbelief at the toe tag that bore her beloved name. Then she walked to the side and reached for his hand. He felt cold and so stiff. His left hand, the one that should have been wearing her wedding ring, was pale, ashen, and bare. She rubbed the fourth finger for a few minutes before finally summoning enough courage to see his face.

Her hands trembled as they fumbled with the sheet. She gasped and stepped backwards. Except for the lack of color, and a bluish tint to his lips, he looked perfectly normal. Brooke touched the fresh gashed on his forehead and the bruise underneath his right eye. She felt her knees go weak as images of him hitting the airbag tortured her. He looked so big… so strong. But she had never seen him that still before, not even when he was napping.

All she wanted was for him to wake up and be okay. She wanted him to hold her. God what she wouldn't do to have to have those loving arms wrapped tightly around her. But she would never feel that again. The handsome, wonderful man she loved so much, the young man who had so much inside life inside him was now nothing more than a stiff, cold corpse.

Brooke put her hand on his chest. She used to love doing that when they were watching TV. Cuddling in his arms. She would relax, letting her head nestle in the crook of his shoulder. Instinctively her hand would rest on the center of his chest and the steady beat would relax and comfort her in a way like nothing else. No there was no beat. There was only quiet and stillness, the silence broken by Peyton's heavy breathing and the loud thumping of Brooke's own heart.

Her lips trembled but she controlled the inhuman wail welling up inside her. Instead, silent tears fell, some dripping onto Nathan's face . One last time, she kissed his lips.

"Let's go, sweetie". Peyton gently prodded.

Brooke did not speak or move. She just stood there staring. Peyton held her, gently placing Brooke's head on her shoulder. And they stood quietly, waiting and watching, not quite ready to say goodbye.


	5. Rumors and The Rebel

Chapter 5

Rumors and The Rebel

The funeral, just like the few days that preceded it, had been a huge blur. It was like the whole town had showed up to pay their respects. Brooke appreciated the condolences but it was hard to mentally and emotionally grasp anything at that point.

She sat absolutely stone faced as various friends and family eulogized Nathan. Peyton sat on the pew directly behind her, one arm draped protectively over Brooke's shoulder. All of it still felt like a nightmare. But Brooke remained strangely comforted by the fact that the coffin had remained open during the funeral. As the last of the mourners left, it was just Mae, Mary, Peyton, and Brooke who lingered behind.

Brooke could deal with seeing him dead and even hearing everyone speak of him in the past tense, but she could not deal when the funeral director closed the casket. That's when the finality of the event hit her and she broke down once more.

It was feared that she needed to be sedated again but using all her inner strength, Brooke managed to pull it together for the burial service. She sat in the front row under a tent that covered a dozen or so chairs and a gaping, rectangular hole that was six feet deep. The pallbearers gently unloaded the black marble coffin and placed above the ground. The preacher said another prayer and Mae grasped Brooke's hand for support. Many tears were shed and as if it were pure irony, the cloudy skies gave way and it began to pour down rain. Brooke felt herself losing it again. Her very soul was in agony and the pain was unbearable.

"In heaven there is no fear at all. Thou O death, art not there, nor in that place does the thought of growing old make one tremble. There free from hunger and from thirst, and far from the reach of sorrow, all rejoice and are glad." the minister recited.

The final portion of the committal service was when everyone joined hands and repeated Psalms 23. Brooke closed her tear filled eyes, desperately trying to draw strength from her faith. In the distant was the faint sound of a roar. Figuring it was just thunder, Brooke kept praying.

"Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for Thou art with me…"

The noise got louder and louder as it approached and as the onlookers gasped, it was plain to see that the sound wasn't thunder. It was anything but. In fact, it was the vintage British motorcycle kept in the Scott garage. The beloved 1977 Triumph Bonneville T140 with the super noisy 150 engine that belong to the other Scott… Nathan's older brother, Lucas. A favorite of Mae but the black sheep of the family, who last Brooke heard, was off in Europe covering soccer matches for an American sports magazine. Now he was back and in grand fashion. Looking like James Dean, he removed his helmet and walk over to them. "My Lucas", Mae sobbed as she embraced her grandson.

For a second over the older woman's shoulder, Lucas looked Brooke right in the eye. It took everything she had not to slap his face. How dare he! Where did he come from? And what gave him the right to show up announced at the cemetery on his stupid, loud motorcycle with his clichéd leather jacket. Who the hell did he think he was? He had no right! No right at all.

Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She felt the walls closing in around her. It had taken every bit of strength that she had left in her to enter the Scott mansion. Why, she wondered to herself, did people always have to drink and eat after a funeral. Why couldn't they leave the family alone to mourn? Brooke had no desire whatsoever to go to the reception. After burying Nathan all she wanted to do was to go home and be alone with her memories. She didn't want to be around people, she just wanted to be alone.

LATER...

The minute she entered the house she started to regret being there. Everyone gathered in the Scott's living room started to whisper in hushed tones and stare at her. She knew everyone in the room. They had been a part of her life since she was born. Tree Hill society. Brooke found it ironic that everyone in the room was supposed to be at her wedding reception. Instead of celebrating her marriage to Nathan, they were mourning his short life. People start to come up to her to offer their condolences. Some seemed sincere while others were fake. She even had a few mothers asking her if she knew their sons. It was disgusting. Nathan hadn't even been in the ground for a few hours and these women were already trying to set her up with their sons. To them Brooke was fair game, their sons never stood a chance against Nathan Scott but now he was dead and she was now all alone. She was educated, beautiful, and she came from the right family. Brooke had every quality that a perfect society wife needed to have.

Brooke hated it every minute of it. "Barracudas" is what Mary called them as she ushered her daughter away from them. Mary found the whole thing ridiculous. They were in Mae Scott's living room , paying their respects and these women only had one thing on their minds. Mary knew that whole ordeal was taking a toll on Brooke. She wanted to take her home.

" Brooke I can go get your father and we can leave. Everyone will understand"

"No Mom, you know that we have to be here for a little while longer. I'm fine."

She walked over to where Mae was sitting and gave her a hug telling her that they would talk later . Mae Scott, was an enigma to many. She was warm and loving. At the same time she was also a shrew of a business woman. She was powerful and a many describe her a force to be reckoned with. Those who didn't know her well were afraid of her and those who knew her well loved her. Today, though Mae looked grief stricken and fragile. Brooke couldn't believe that she was the same woman she'd had tea with two weeks before. As she walked away from Mae she spotted Nathan's brother Lucas. "Arrogant prick" she thought to herself. For a brief moment their eyes met from across the room. He looked like he was going to walk over to her. Brooke held her head high and started to walk briskly towards the empty dining room . She sat down thankful to be alone with her thoughts. A few minutes later Jake and Peyton entered the room and sat down next to her. Neither of them said a word, finally Jake asked if he could get them anything to drink.

"Long Island Ice Tea would be good" Brooke joked. Jake laughed Brooke never drank hard liquor. She was the wine and champagne type of girl. "Something strong Jake. I don't care what it is just something to make me numb"

Jake nodded and went off to the bar.

"Peyton you and Jake don't have to stay here with me"

"Brooke, I'm not leaving you"

" Peyton it's over. We just buried Nathan and there's nothing more left to do okay? You've been by my side through all this and it's not fair to you. Go be with Jake. I don't want to be a burden to you anymore"

Peyton stared at her friend. " Brooke Rebecca Davis listen to me and listen very carefully you are not a burden. You are my best friend and I'm not leaving you. I know this is hard and Jake knows it too. He understands. Besides Hoe's over Bros right?"

Brooke didn't say a word. Tears started to fall down.

" Brooke, Hoe's over Bros right?"

" Yes Peyton Hoes' over Bros always"

Peyton saw the door open, expecting to see Jake. She cringed when she saw Jules Scott instead. Jules was married to Keith Scott, Nathan's uncle. She was one of those women that married men just for their money. Keith was her third husband and Peyton wondered how the hell Keith who was such a sweetie had ended up with Jules. The woman lived and breathed plastic surgery. She'd had everything done, nipped, tucked, and botoxed. She was dressed from head to toe in designer clothes. Everything about her reeked useless. All Jules Scott ever did was complain and spend money. Peyton couldn't stand her and she shuddered to think what the woman was about to say to Brooke.

"Brooke, darling I'm so sorry" Jules voice was sugary and whining. Peyton wanted to throw up.

Jules Scott walked right over to Brooke and put her arms around her .

" I have no clue what my nephew was thinking. His behavior was so unacceptable. I would have never thought of him as the type. Lucas, yes I could see it but Nathan? Now that was a surprise. Trading you in for that gutter rat Haley James. Someone with your beauty and pedigree, he must have been on drugs. You know she tried to get with my Felix. You know my son Felix right from my first marriage. He is such an accomplish young man. He's always said what a beauty you are. Darling you must get back on the horse. After what Nathan did you must show everyone that you've risen above it. Why don't you call me next week and I'll arrange a small dinner for us all. Of course Peyton and Jake must come. So, call me sweetie okay"

With that last sentence Jules left the room leaving a furious Peyton and a confused Brooke.

"What was she talking about Peyton? What was Jules talking about?"

Peyton didn't know what to do. She had some idea about what Jules meant but nothing concrete. She had spent every moment with Brooke but she knew from Jake that rumors were going around. She hadn't wanted to burden Brooke with it all and had planned to tell her about them later on. She could lie or say she didn't know anything but that wasn't Peyton's style.

"Why don't I have Jake drive us back to your house and we can talk about it there. This isn't the right place to have this discussion"

Before Brooke had a chance to say another word, Peyton left the room in search of Jake. Brooke walked behind her trying to find her parents to let them know she was leaving. She looked around the living room for her mother and couldn't find her. She spotted Anna and asked her if she knew where Mary was. Anna told her the powder room.

Brooke made her way towards the powder room. As she was walking she spotted two girls from high school, former cheerleaders who she couldn't stand. She ducked into the library and waited for them to walk by. Brooke had no intention of overhearing their conversation but she did.

"My mother said she has no clue. I mean, come on he died with the girl in his car. How could she have no clue. Is she really that stupid?"

"My mother said that my brother who went to Yale told her that he saw Nathan once or twice with her up at school. Personally I feel bad for Brooke, He was playing her all that time. You have to be pretty pathetic not to realize it."

" I don't feel bad for her. She got what she deserves. She always thought she was better then everyone else. Her and Peyton walking around this town like they own it."

"Shut up, you're just mad because Jake never gave you the time of day"

" Screw Jake did you take a look at Lucas? He's looking good. I'm not letting that one slip away. Besides now he's the heir. Nathan's gone and the whole fortune is going to be left to Lucas."

"We better stop talking about this. If Mae or Mary hear us we'll be social pariahs. They're trying to stop all the talk about Nathan."

"Why should they? People have a right to know what's going on. Come on do they really think that Brooke's isn't going to find out?"

Brooke had been listening to the whole conversation from outside the study. She couldn't move. Before today her main focus had been Nathan's death and coming to grips with it all. Now after Jules and what she just overheard, she had a new focus she wanted answers and she was going to get them.


	6. Paris and Nicole Cross Over to the Other...

Chapter 6

Paris and Nicole Cross Over to the Other side.

Brooke had the uncanny ability to always be able to sense when something big was going to happen. It happened to her all the time. She had known that something big was going to happen to her after the Raven's had won the state championship, back in high school. She had been right, Nathan had asked her out that night. She had sensed something again that summer, and once again she had been right, Nathan had said he loved her. She had even sensed that something bad was going to happen a few days ago and she had been right, Nathan had died.

It was a few days after the funeral. It had been relatively easy to find out where Haley James had lived. All she had to do was a bit of leg work. At first she had planned on asking her parents for help, but her father had started to talk about whisking her off to Europe for a few months. This confirmed her suspicions that something was up. She knew that her parents wanted to protect her from all the bad in the world , and it would have been really easy to run away from all the pain but Brooke didn't want to. She needed to know what was going on.

Now Brooke was parked in front of Haley James house terrified of what she was going to find out. Peyton was also in her car. At first Brooke planned on going alone but she called Peyton knowing that she would need moral support.

The house was unlike anything Brooke and Peyton had seen before. In fact it was one of the few, if only, times they had ventured to that side of town. The side across the railroad tracks and down by the river. Where parents worked two and three jobs just to make ends meet and where siblings shared bedrooms.

Exchanging glances, Brooke and Peyton got out of the car and walked to the front door. Clutters of junk lined the yard and porch. The steps creaked underneath their weight. The girls knocked and seconds later the door opened. The girls knocked and seconds later the door opened. There stood a familiar looking girl with reddish blond hair that had been pulled back into a messy bun. Her brown eyes were red and puffy and larger bags loomed under them but even that, combined with the fact that she combined with the fact that she wore a simple but form fitting gray tracksuit, she was still a beautiful girl. Upon seeing Brooke and Peyton, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Paris Hilton and Nicole Ritchie. I can't say I'm surprised I've been expecting you. I thought you would have been here a few days ago but then again you did have to bury dear sweet Nathan"

Brooke looked at the woman in front of her. Her words were meant to be hurtful. Her eyes showed hatred towards Brooke . It was evident that this girl was hurting. Her sister had died also. It was hard not to be sympathetic. Brooke couldn't afford to be rude or say the wrong thing. She needed answers and Taylor James was the only one who would be able to give them to her.

"So Brooke, tell me what does it feel like? "

"What does what feel like Miss. James?"

"Please call me Taylor . Want a beer? Wait you guys don't do beer. Down at the country club, what do you drink wine, champagne. Haley always wondered what you guys did down there. Anyway I want to know what it feels like to depend on me for answers. That is what you came here for isn't it .Answers about Haley and Nathan?"

Brooke took a deep breath and said a silent prayer. Part of her wanted to run out and go home but she needed to know the truth.

"Truthfully Miss… Taylor I hate it. This is the last place I want to be but I needed answers and you are the only one that can give them to me."

"How much are you willing to pay me for them?"

Peyton had had enough "SCREW THIS BROOKE " She got up and grabbed Brooke's hand.

"Peyton, no I'll pay I want the truth, Taylor is the only one who can give them to me so if she want's money, I'll pay. I don't care how much it cost I'll pay whatever it takes."

Brooke took out her wallet and began to write a check looking at Taylor she asked "How much?"

Taylor was surprised. She hadn't expected Brooke to agree to pay her. She took a long look at Brooke. Taylor could tell she was rich. She was dressed in a plain white button down shirt with a pair of jeans and black suede boots. She wore little accessories just a pair of diamond studs in her ears. The outfit was simple but Taylor could tell it was expensive. She remembered seeing the boots in one of the magazine that Haley use to read and they cost more than her rent every month. She looked at her with her gold pen and wallet. She had seen that same wallet at one of the stores down town. She had admired it but when she saw the price tag of 500 dollars she had been mortified. She had wondered who the hell would pay that much for a wallet. Now she had her answer people like Brooke did.

Despite the fact that the girl in front of her wore no make up and looked pale she was still beautiful. It was hard not to feel pity for her but to Taylor it was easier to feel hate towards Brooke. Her sister was dead and she partly blamed Brooke. She was going to enjoy herself and in some way she was going to avenge her sister.

"No charge, I'm in a talkative mood. Where would you like me to start Paris? Let's see the beginning…. just sit back and let me tell you a little story."

" There was this little town it had two types of people the rich and the poor. The rich kids went to Tree Hill Academy. The poor went to tree hill high. There was this guy, captain of the basketball team, hottie, rich, basically the perfect guy a regular boy scout. Of course this guy had the perfect girlfriend , head cheerleader, rich, beautiful, perfect in every way. Well here's where it gets interesting. One night there was a party in the boy scouts family beach house. His girlfriend was away for a few weeks with her best friend. So this guy was all alone. He gets drunk with some random girl and they ended up fucking all night long. The next day the girl feeling ashamed left. She thought she would never ever see him again. But guess what Princess? He showed up on her doorstep a few days later in his bright red sport car with a dozen roses. So Nicole have you figured it out yet? I see you looking completely mortified. What about you Brooke?"

Peyton saw Brooke's pale face turn even paler "It was Nathan?"

Taylor started to laugh " Bingo she wins a prize, but hold on Brookie it gets better. Nathan and Haley the story continues. It's really kind of tragic. In order to understand this whole scenario better you have to understand Haley. She was always a dreamer. Had big dreams that she was going to get the hell out of Tree Hill and make herself into a lady. She use to read magazines and the society page. She slept with every rich boy she could hoping that one of them would fall in love with her and take her away.

I used to tell her that she would never get out but she never listened. Haley was a big believer in dreams. But when Nathan came into her life, well, Haley thought her dreams had finally come true. Nathan shows up and sweeps her off her feet. They spent all this time together and he takes her to fancy restaurants and buys her fancy clothes. Haley starting to think about weddings and all that shit. Well guess what happened? You wanna guess? Well one day Nathan stop calling her and coming around. He didn't answer his cell phone. Haley is all worried and shit so she borrows my car and drives over to his house. But he isn't there. But one of the maids tell s Haley where he is and get this gives her directions. So there is my stupid sister driving along looking at the mansions in my old car thinking that some day her and Nathan are going to live in one of them . She gets to where Nathan is and it's this huge party. People dressed all fancy and she spots Nathan wearing a tux with his arm draped all over a girl. He's giving a toast and the girl is crying and he kisses the girl. My sister was devastated. Came home crying and shit. "

"A few days later Nathan shows up with some story about his grandmother and Haley flips out. Nathan comes clean about you and his family and how he's expected to marry a certain type of girl but he really loves Haley. Well my sister tells him off but Nathan talks her into continuing their little fling. Haley has it in her head that she can get Nathan to dump you and she even thinks that you'll figure it out"

Brooke covered her ears "No! You're lying! Not Nathan"

Peyton couldn't move. She knew what Taylor was saying was true. Taylor knew too much. She remembered hearing about that party, at the beach house. Brooke and her had been in France with their mothers buying dresses for Brooke's 17th birthday party. It had been a great trip. And then the party where Nathan gave a toast. She remembered Brooke in a pink dress, everyone saying how great they were together. Nathan toasting Brooke telling everyone how lucky he was to have her in his life and how he hope that someday he would be toasting her as his bride. It was too much. She wanted to throw up.

"Hey Brooke had enough yet? Wait there's more. So Haley sees Nathan all the time. Nathan would be out with you and later on after dropping you off he would crawl into bed with my sister. He would fuck her brains out and then they would lay together afterwards and talk. Haley loved to hear all about you and where Nathan would take you.

She would scan the society pages to see if you and Nathan were in them and of course you always were. Years went by you guys went to away to school but Nathan and Haley kept their little affair going."

Brooke started to cry " No it can't be! I would've of known!"

"Really Brooke are you sure? Do you remember your prom wasn't Nathan late to pick you up?

"How did you know about that? There's no way you know about that"

" You really want to know how I know? My sister kept diaries. There dozens of them. I've read them I know that, prom night Nathan stoped here before picking you up and fucked her. It was suppose to be quick but Haley wanted it slow that night that's why he was late. I know that when you were in school you were accepted to the Sorbonne and my sister got excited because she thought that with you gone for the semester she could finally nail Nathan. But you didn't go and she made a scene Nathan bought her a pearl necklace to make it up to her. I know that one weekend you showed up at Yale unannounced while Haley was visiting ,Nathan kicked Haley out. I also know that my sister was stupid to even think that Nathan would ever marry her instead of you. But you want to know what else I know I know that Nathan was a bastard. He used you for your brains and for you "family connections" and he used my sister for her body. Only she was too stupid to ever say fuck you, we're done."

" Taylor I want those diaries and I want them now" Brooke said in a calm voice

"Hey watch it Paris I'll give them to you consider them a gift. But wait I'm not done. Don't look so shocked Brookie . Did you really think all those years Nathan was actually celibate. He had the best of both worlds, the virgin girlfriend he planned to deflower on their wedding night and the slut on side. I always thought Nathan would keep Haley around even after he married you. I can't quite see you giving him a blow job."

Brooke wrote out a check and handed it to Taylor. Taylor smiled as she saw the figure "I'll be right back with the diaries. "

A few minutes later Taylor came back with a bag in one hand and a screaming baby in the other,

"Here you go. Pleasure doing business with you…."

Brooke looked at the girl and at the baby "Is he yours?" she asked even after the words left her mouth she wondered why she said them.

"Nope he's not I don't do babies But I wanted you two to meet."

Peyton stood up. "BROOKE LETS GO NOW"

Taylor started to laugh. " Nicole, stop I have an introduction to make. Paris, here it is the grand finale of my story .Meet Andrew Scott he's about a month old. Drew meet Paris you're almost step mommy. Paris meet Nathan and Haley's son you're almost stepson."


	7. Finishing Unfinished Business

Chapter 7

Finishing Unfinished Business

Taylor started to laugh. " Nicole, stop I have an introduction to make. Paris, here it is the grand finale of my story .Meet Andrew Scott he's about a month old. Drew meet Paris you're almost step mommy. Paris meet Nathan and Haley's son you're almost stepson."

"Shut up Taylor I don't believe a word that is coming out of your spiteful mouth. You're a snake Taylor. I know that baby isn't Nathan's. You're lying"

Peyton had had enough. She couldn't believe what was happening around her. Everything was crazy and messed up. She couldn't believe it, she had been friends with Nathan for years she had been there when Nathan had asked Brooke out. They had hung out together every weekend, Nathan had been her other best friend. Nathan, sweet wouldn't hurt a fly. Nathan. The boy that taught her to drive, who had tutor her in American Lit. When she was studying art at NYU he had driven down from New Haven in the middle of a storm because it was her birthday and Jake hadn't been able to fly down. How many nights had he spent laying with Brooke, on her couch watching chick flicks. Too many to count.

The boy who just two weeks before had asked her to go shopping for Brooke's engagement ring. It wasn't true they were all lies everything that had come out of that woman's mouth were lies.

"Hey Curly Q calm down don't be mad at me I'm just the narrator of this tale. Besides I don't lie. Let me jut put Drew back in his crib and I'll tell you the rest. I 'm almost done with the story, there's more Drew was lets just call him the climax. You guys know what a climax is you both went to college."

The minute that Taylor started walking towards the bedroom Peyton was on her feet. She walked over to Brooke who was sitting very still . She gave her a little nudge.

"Brooke lets go now. This is just a big joke this girl is just trying to hurt you. That baby is just a ploy, it's not Nathan's."

"Yes it is. That little baby is Nathan's son" Brooke said in a weak and small voice

"Come on Brooke you can't be serious. Are you really going to buy her bull." Peyton couldn't believe what Brooke was saying. She actually believed Taylor.

"Peyton trust me. When Nathan and I talked about having kids he always said that his first son would be called Andrew after his great grandfather, Mae's father. But he was going to call him Drew because Andrew was too stuffy"

"That doesn't prove that he's Nathan son. Maybe he's someone else's and she's just trying to pass him off as Nathan's for money."

Taylor started to laugh she had been standing in the doorway looking at Brooke and Peyton. The whole situation was a scene out of a movie. Brooke and Peyton two rich girls who had never had to work a day in there lives depending on a poor bar waitress for answers. But the irony of the whole situation was that in one moment she had managed to bring the mighty Brooke Davis down from her pedestal. The only thing better would have been if Haley was still alive and had told Brooke everything. She would have of loved to see Haley telling the princess about her affair with Nathan and then seeing Nathan try to get out of it, that just would have been icing on the cake.

'Okay girls sit down and hold on this is the last part to the story. I'm almost done and yes I will be taking questions in the end. So where was I ? Oh yes Drew. Arighty then okay so you guys are all off in college and Nathan and Haley continue their little tryst. So one day my little sister decides that she's tired. She doesn't want to be Nathan's dirty little secret anymore and she sure as hell doesn't want him to marry you so she tells Nathan to pick it's either her or you. Nathan basically laughs in her face and tells her that it's over. There's no way in hell he's going to let you go. Haley starts to cy and rant. She threatens to tell you everything. Nathan starts to laugh saying how no one will believe her. He's covered his tracks to well. He gives her a choice they can continue their little charade and be happy or it's done. She picks the first option. A few months go by Haley starts to feel sick. She's pregnant and she ecstatic thinking that Nathan is going to finally leave you and be with her."

Brooke cringe as she thought of her being pregnant with Nathan child. The child she was suppose to have the little boy that Nathan always wanted.

"Well guess what Nathan was furious. He threw a fit when she told him. Demanded that she abort it. Haley refused and threaten to tell his grandmother if he didn't do the right thing. Nathan lost it and grabbed her by the neck . I walked in as he started to choke her. I don't even want to know what would of happen if I hadn't walked in when I did"

"Now I know you're lying Taylor! Nathan would never hurt a girl"

"Hey Peyton shut up and let me finish. Beside I bet you never thought that Nathan would be screwing behind Brooke's back. How about you Brooke, you want to call me a liar too?"

Brooke looked at Peyton and then at Taylor. " Please keep going I want to know everything."

"Well he was angry. He threaten her. Told her that if she step foot anywhere near his grandmother or you she wouldn't see another day. Cut her off too. The money stopped right after that conversation. He stop calling her basically he cut her out of his life.

Haley was terrified. The pregnancy wasn't an easy one and she had no money. What I brought home wasn't enough and she was too scared to tell anyone about Nathan. She was still hoping that Nathan would come back. She sold all the jewelry that Nathan had given her. Then around the seventh month Nathan finally called her. He wanted to know how she was doing. Haley was ecstatic. Thinking that he was coming back. His little errand boy showed up later that day and brought her money."

"Errand Boy?" Brooke asked with a puzzled look on her face

"Yeah his little errand boy. Medium built guy. Long bangs kind of built. He looks like a perv. I use to call him Nathan's butt buddy. What's his name Tom? No Tim, that's it Tim something or other."

"Smith" Peyton said. So Tim knew about this. Peyton couldn't wait to get her hands around Tim's neck. She was going to hurt him.

"Yeah Tim Smith. He shows up and Haley's all happy. She gives birth and calls Nathan. It took the asshole almost a week to show up and meet his son. And when he does he demands a paternity test, like my sister was sleeping around or something. Then when the results finally come in he shows up with Tim and basically ignores Haley. He takes the baby and shows him to Tim talking about his son and all this shit how his son is going to grow up in this big house and have it all. How his son is going to grow up with two parents. It was horrible. Haley's thinking the whole time that she's finally going to get out of this house and be Nathan's wife. Reality check! Hell no Nathan the bastard was talking about you Brooke. You see Nathan wanted the boy. Planned on taking him away from Haley. Told Haley that he was going to raise Drew with you. He wanted her to sign away her rights. Haley refused they fought it wasn't pretty. Nathan told her he had all the resources to make her life hell. If she left quietly he would give her money. If she caused problems he would make sure she would be ruined. Gave her a week to think about it. Next thing I know you and Peyton walked into Roadies. I heard about you eloping with Nathan and told Haley. She ask me to watch Drew and it was the last time I saw her alive"

Taylor started to cry. Brooke just stared at the wall. It was too much to deal with. Nathan's death now this. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Peyton didn't know how much more she could take either. She knew that Brooke's heart was being ripped to pieces. She knew that Taylor had lost her sister. She knew that there was a baby that lost his mother. She was angry. Angry at Nathan, and at herself. She should have known something was up. Brooke was the romantic she was the practical one. She could read people. How had she not known what Nathan was up to. How was it possible that Nathan had lived two different lives.

It was Taylor that finally broke the silence. "I'm done and I'm tired of looking at you two. I have a plane to catch in the morning. I have to pack. So get out"

She had done it. She had avenged her sister. The truth was finally out. Brooke knew the truth and now Taylor could finally leave Tree Hill. The last piece of unfinished business was finished.

"Taylor, you're leaving?" Brooke asked her.

"Yep I'm out. I'm leaving before this town gets me too like it got Haley. The old woman is coming later for Drew. She was here after the funeral took one look at the baby and declared him a Scott. He'll have the life that his mother never did. As for me I'm off to California. The old woman gave me plenty of money and I'll be nice and comfortable for a long time. So if you excuse me I have to get everything ready."

Brooke and Peyton both stood up. "Old woman what old woman?" Peyton ask she knew what the answer was but she was hoping that she was wrong.

"Mae Scott. I called her after the accident told her the whole story. She was devastated. It must be hard to find out your perfect grandson was an asshole. Anyway she and Lucas are picking Drew up. He's going to live with them"


	8. The Missing Link

Chapter 8

The Missing Link

Like two zombies Peyton and Brooke walked out of Taylor's house. The revelations that they had just heard had drained them physically and emotionally. Brooke, couldn't drive her mind was working overtime. So many things had been said some many truths and yet so many lies. She was trying to digest all of it and trying really hard not to think about Nathan's son. She handed Peyton the car keys. Peyton needed to clear her head, driving was the one thing that always did the trick. Neither girls said a word they were both lost in their own thoughts. Brooke thought about Nathan and his lies, Peyton thought about Tim Smith and how she planned to cut his balls off and stuff them in his mouth.

"Tim you weasel" she thought to herself "Wait till I get my hands on you"

Tim was Nathan's best friend. Taylor had been right to call him Nathan's butt buddy he was. He had been on the team with Nathan and together they had thrown some wild parties. After high school the two had remained close despite the fact that Tim attended Wake Forest and Nathan Yale. Where was Tim. Peyton knew he had been at Nathan's wake she had hugged the son of a bitch. His brother's he was staying with his older brother.

Peyton stopped the car and looked at Brooke. She was way too quiet. Everything that had happen to her and everything she had heard it had to be taking it's toll.

"Brooke listen to me it might still be a lie. Taylor could be lying just to get to you."

Brooke started to cry "No it's not a lie, she's telling the truth. I'm a fool Peyton . I fell for it all. Nathan made a fool of me he used me. How could I have been so stupid. I wasted all those years for what Peyton for what. I gave up the Sorbonne for him. I'm so stupid."

Brooke started to cry harder. She couldn't believe what was happening . She was suppose to be on her honeymoon right now with Nathan. Instead she was playing Nancy Drew and finding out that the love of her life was a no good cheating, lying, bastard.

"Peyton I can't go back. Everyone's going to know. They'll all be talking about me. My parents already want me to go to Europe with them I can't face them Peyton please I have to go somewhere I can't deal with all this. This has to be a bad dream."

Peyton felt helpless and had no idea what to do. Brooke was right everyone was already talking and if Mae and Lucas were really going to take the baby the talking was about to get worse. "What a mess" Peyton thought to herself

"Okay Brooke stop crying and listen to me. I have to do something this afternoon. I need some answers and I have to go talk to Tim before he leaves. Do you want to come with me?'

Brooke stop crying and started to laugh " Are you kidding me? Why would I want to be there when you talk to him? So I can hear more about how Nathan loved Haley. How Nathan used me for my family connections. How Nathan wanted sex. How Nathan had a child and expected me to raise him. No thanks I think it safe to say that I've had enough."

Peyton thought for a minute. If she drove Brooke back home her parents would started asking questions. They were going to find out anyway about Nathan's other life if they didn't know already. She didn't think Brooke could handle it. She couldn't bring her back to her house because her mother would immediately call Brooke's mother. But Jake was at work and wouldn't be back till later . She had the key and Jake wouldn't mind. Brooke looked like she was going to pass out. "Yep, I'll take her to Jake's"

"Hey you stop those tears he doesn't deserve your tears. I'm going to take you to Jake's loft . "

"Peyton no offense I know you're trying to help but I can't deal with people right now. I just want to be alone."

" Jake's at work he's working late. He won't the back for hours"

"Are you sure? Cause he could be lying you know he is a guy after all. I mean look at Nathan do you realize how much bull shit he fed me and I bought it."

Peyton took a hard look at her friend. She was angry, hurt, and broken. In just a few hours the grieving fiancée of Nathan Scott had found out that the man that she thought loved her more than anything had been lying to her. She was entitle to be angry.

"Brooke."

"Peyton, I 'm sorry that was totally uncalled for. Jakes he's a good guy. Yeah Jake's apartment is fine. Are you sure he wont mind?"

"Listen I trust Jake but you never know. I know that what Taylor said hurt you but Brooke I've known Nathan for as long as you have and I'm having a real hard time believing everything Taylor said. I saw you and Nathan together. I talked to Nathan. I know that Nathan loved you. I just can't believe it. I wont believe it. that's why I'm going to see Tim. He's the missing link."

"Peyton, there's a child for god sake. How much more proof do we need. He lied, he cheated and he used me. And what makes you think that his little butt buddy is actually going to tell you the truth. He would take all of Nathan's secrets to the grave. Tim Smith come on I use to joke with Nathan and tell him Tim was gay and wanted him. Bedside's nothing is going to change the fact that Nathan was a liar and a cheat. And nothing is going to make that baby disappear."

AN HOUR LATER………….

After dropping Brook off at Jake's and leaving him a message on his cell phone explaining that Brooke was at his place Peyton drove to Tim's brothers house. She had so many questions to ask him. Despite of everything that Taylor had told them Peyton still held out a bit of hope that Tim would say Taylor was lying. She couldn't understand how it was possible that Nathan had fooled them all. Nathan wasn't like that their had to be another explanation. She had been a witness to all of the major stepping stones in their relationship, from the asking out to the engagement but that's not what was sticking out in her mind, it was the little things the gestures the smiles. She remember the nod that Nathan would give to Brooke at the beginning of every Basketball game. There was not one game that he didn't do "the Nod" as she and Brooke called it. She remember how he use to play with her hair while she drove, the way he would touch her when they would both reach out for the same thing. It wasn't all fake it was real. The Prom the way he held her close to him, the trip up to Charleston . They had just graduated and they had nothing to do. Brooke had decided they needed a road trip. The whole ride up to Charleston Brooke had driven them crazy with her pop music. After two hours on the road listening to Usher, Peyton was ready to throw Brooke out the window. Nathan knew that Peyton had been ready to lose it so he defused the situation by putting a mix cd Peyton had recently made for him and handing Brooke his I Pod, he had download every song Brooke loved. Those weren't the actions of someone who was using someone. What about the ring. Nathan had wanted to give Brooke the famous Scott family ring. The four carats round shape diamond had been in the Scott family jewelry vault for years. It had belong to Royal Scott's great, great mother and passed down to the eldest son. Royal had given it to Mae and she had worn it till the day Royal had passed away. She had put it away for Nathan's brother Lucas to give to his future bride. Nathan had been furious with Mae for not letting him give it to Brooke but Mae had reminded him it belong to the oldest Scott grandson. She wouldn't budge. That afternoon he had taken Peyton to a jewelry store and had ask her to help pick out Brook's engagement ring. When nothing seem suitable to Nathan he had decided to design his own. If he never love Brooke, if it all had been an act why would he design a ring? Why would he go thru so much trouble?

All these thoughts consumed Peyton and as she parked Brooke's car, then she saw him. Tim Smith, putting his duffle bag in the trunk of his car. All her thoughts were replace by the urge to kill the weasel in front of her. To make him pay. He saw her and for a minute Peyton thought he looked scared and as if he was going to start running.

She got out of the car. " I've been expecting you Peyton. I knew you'd come. Where's Brooke?"

"Brooke at the moment is at Jake's trying to process all the shit she found out today from Taylor James. You know Taylor Tim, Haley James sister. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you. You knew Nathan was playing Brooke who may I remind you is your friend. You never told anyone."

Tim Smith knew that he had to start talking Peyton was not someone he wanted to mess with she could hurt him and she looked like she was ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Peyton calm down. I know you're angry and trust me I feel like a shit. Mae's already been here yelling all sort of things at me. Please calm down I can't take anymore. I lost my best friend and I'm never going to see him again and I have to clean up his mess. Don't you think I feel guilty. I don't even want to know what Taylor told you. I know you have questions so let go get a beer and I'll tell you what I know."


	9. The Two Sides of Nathan Scott

Chapter 9

The Two Sides of Nathan

Sitting at a table at Roadies, Peyton waited for Tim to start talking. "I want to know all Tim. Everything, don't leave anything out I'm not sure how much more Brooke can take, another surprise revelation might push her over the edge. I need to be prepared. Start from the party at the beach house when we were in Europe."

"Peyton I can't tell you anything more than what Nathan told me about the party. I didn't know anything about Haley back then. I can start from prom. The day after our Prom was when I started to figure out something was up with Nathan."

Peyton was surprised; she thought Tim had known from the beginning.

"At prom, after Nathan and Brooke were crowned he took me aside and told me I had to tell Brooke that I'd forgotten to pick up his tux. He told me not to ask him anymore questions. I was curious but I left it alone. It was two weeks later that I found out what Nathan was up to. I went up to the beach house to look for my brother's cuff links that I left after the prom night party. I walked in and found Haley in the kitchen. She was acting like she own the place. I knew her I mean all the guys knew who she was. She told me that Nathan would be right back. You should have seen Nathan's face when he saw me sitting in the kitchen with Haley. Anyway he told me how he had been fooling around with Haley and how Brooke could never find out."

"Are you kidding me Tim?"

"Peyton let me finish. I'm not defending him. I told Nathan he was slumming but he wouldn't listen to me. I mean I'm not defending the guy but he had needs and Brooke wasn't doing the job if you know what I mean. Haley was there and she took care of his need."

"That's disgusting Tim. "

"It's the truth. The fact was that Nathan was horny and Haley provided him with a solution to his need. She wasn't a saint. Her sister made her out to be a saint to Mae and she was far from it. Haley was always at all our parties. She loved to sleep around. Ask anyone. Ask Felix she tried really hard to get him. Nathan was just stupid enough to fall for it. She played him used her body to get him. I told Nathan to end it with her. He tried but she seduced him. He used to tell me how he would go to her house to break it off with her. The bitch would get on her knees and start blowing him while he was talking. He became her obsession. Nathan used to say she bewitch him. She would show up at the games. She would watch Brooke cheer and Nathan play, after the game she would sneak into the locker room. She'd wait for everyone to leave and start fooling around with Nathan."

Peyton was speechless. She knew Tim was telling the truth.

"She drove Nathan crazy. He loved the sex the whole dirty part of it. Hiding it, living his everyday life with Brooke. But then sneaking around with Haley it was the ultimate high. She manipulated him. When he turned 18 she got him to give her money and allowance. Told him that her only job should be catering his every need. Nathan was stupid he agreed, loved the idea of having her anytime he wanted. Then we all went off to college. I really can't tell you much about that I don't know much. I do know she was pressuring Nathan. I know she would go up to New Haven to be with him. Then I got a phone call."

Peyton took a deep breath. " About Drew?"

Tim looked surprise "Yeah cute little guy, looks a lot like Nathan. I was at school Nathan called me up. He needed a favor. He came down to Wake forest and told me that Haley was pregnant. He was flipping out, drinking. He didn't know what to do; Haley refused to have an abortion. He was worried about Brooke. He was afraid she would find out her reaction, Mae's. Nathan led this life and he was always this straight up guy he didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Well Tim he sure as hell ended up hurting a bunch of people."

"I told Nathan to hit Haley where it hurt her most, so he cut her off. We both thought that once Haley stop getting money and she saw how serious Nathan was she would abort. But little Haley James well she prove us wrong. Nathan was terrified, she kept threating with telling Brooke. She kept saying how she would go to the press with the news that a new Scott was going to be born. She taunted Nathan with what Brooke would do and how soon she would be living with him in the mansion. Finally Nathan broke he asked me to deliver some money."

"So what happen then Tim? From what Taylor told us he basically assaulted her"

Tim started to laugh. "Come on Peyton, Nathan? Taylor's lying and if she is actually telling the truth well Nathan was justified. Haley was crazy and obsessive. She made the bitch in Fatal Attraction look like a saint. Trust me she scared me to death when I went to give her the money. She was huge and all she did was talk about living in Mae's house. She kept asking me questions about Brooke. What Brooke was studying in school, what her favorite designers were stuff like that. Like I knew any of that shit."

"So what happen?" Peyton asked she wanted to make sure Tim told her everything.

'What happen, she gave birth. Nathan was up at Brooke's graduation. She called me first I wasn't there, left me about a dozen messages. Telling me how a picture of the baby was going to make its way to the front page of the paper if Nathan didn't show up. She called Nathan's house too. No one was there except Maria. Everyone was at Georgetown and then at Yale. Maria called Nathan and said a crazy woman had called him to tell him he was a father. A week later I went with Nathan to see her. He didn't want to be alone with her. He demanded a paternity test. The bitch went crazy; she started hitting Nathan scratching his face. Nathan stood his ground and she agreed to the paternity test. The baby turned out to be his. Nathan got drunk with me that night. He hated having to tell Brooke. He didn't want to lose her he loved her. I told him to be honest with Brooke there was no way in hell she wasn't going to find out."

"Okay Tim you lost me. Hold on. I have a girl at Jake's loft who is under the assumption that her boyfriend slash fiancée slash almost husband was using her. He never loved her. So basically what you're telling me is that Nathan loved Brooke?"

"Peyton come on you were there from the beginning he adored her. Brooke was Nathan's life. I know that this whole thing with Haley is confusing listen to me he loved her. I asked him more than once why if he loved Brooke was he with Haley? He was with Haley because of the sex. To Nathan, Brooke represented everything that his family valued. Yeah he was with her because she was acceptable to his grandmother. But he fell in love with her. In 10th grade all the guys were talking in the locker room about banging Brooke, Nathan flipped out. Beat the crap out of the guys. Come on Peyton men don't marry whores we marry ladies. Brooke is every guy's fantasy. But she had her beliefs. Nathan wanted sex and he got it from Haley. It was stupid and Nathan regretted it."

"I still don't get it Tim. He basically loved Brooke planned to marry her but he was with Haley on the side and he had a baby with her? But he loved Brooke?"

"Listen Pey, the baby it's sad to say should not even be here. Haley had it to trap Nathan. Nathan knew it, I knew it, and Taylor knew it. Nathan had Brooke on this pedestal. She was like a China Doll to him fragile. He wanted to have this perfect life but he wanted to be reckless and free too. Being a Scott is a lot to live up to. Look at Lucas he got out of Tree Hill so fast that he made our heads spin. Nathan and Lucas were groomed to take over the empire as Nathan liked to call it. When Lucas left it fell on Nathan. A part of Nathan was envious of Lucas he got to leave. Nathan stayed did all the right things.

"Yeah Peyton, thought to herself "Tim's right it did fall on Nathan's shoulders."

"He was going to marry the perfect girl, one that his grandmother approved of. But in his mind the things he did with Haley, what Nathan liked to do if you get my drift, well they weren't things that he thought he could do with Brooke. The baby was a different story though. He took one look at it and fell in love. It was his son. So he started to think that maybe it would be better if the baby lived with him. After all his aunt and mother were sluts not the right environment for a Scott. He wanted to marry Brooke and he planned to tell her after the wedding. He hoped that Brooke would understand his indiscretion and forgive him. He knew Brooke valued marriage and loved kids. Next thing I know Keith called me and told me Nathan was dead. I swear Peyton when he told me he died and with Haley in the car I had this vision of Haley grabbing the wheel while Nathan was driving. I swear to god that bitch was crazy I can so see her grabbing the wheel and causing the accident. She wanted Nathan and I guess she got him away from Brooke in the end."

Peyton and Tim sipped their beers not saying anything. It was Tim that finally spoke. "I'm sorry I never told Brooke, Pey. I couldn't betray Nathan. He was my best friend. I couldn't say anything. It kills me that Brooke knows. Mae was so upset. This whole Haley situation was not a pretty thing. But Peyton I swear to god he loved Brooke."

Peyton started to laugh. "Tim, Nathan loved Brooke are you kidding me? He had two lives Tim and he made you an accomplice. He ruined Brooke's life. He left a son. Everyone is going to be gossiping about this. It's going to affect Brooke and Drew. The whole thing is out of a sick movie. I don't care that Haley was a psychopath it doesn't change the fact that Nathan slept with her for over five years. He never loved Brooke a person who loves someone wouldn't have done what Nathan did. There is no justification, nothing that you could say is going to change the fact that Brooke has been lied to and used. The bottom line is that Nathan used Brooke for social acceptance and Haley for sex. It's sick and twisted. Did he really think he could get away with it? Taylor had some personal vendetta against Brooke. I swear Tim she was enjoying herself today telling Brooke the whole sordid story. Whatever the truth is all I Know is that Nathan is dead. There's a baby and a girl who has never done anything to anyone with a broken heart and who is one step away from having a breakdown"

"I so need a shot Tim. This is too much to digest."

"Not shit Peyton. Let's toast to Nathan who left us to clean up his mess. Let's hope to god that Brooke isn't as fragile as Nathan always thought she was."


	10. Falling to Pieces

Chapter 10

Falling to Pieces

Lucas woke up with a killer stomach ache that made him wince. Then he sat up too fast and was greeted with a nice throbbing between his eyes. Great, he thought, just great! He hadn't had a hangover in years but he had the distinct feeling he was about to make up for lost time.

It was a stupid idea getting that drunk but what other choice did he have? There were so many decisions to make, life altering choices and he didn't want to think anymore. Jake had shown up with a case of beer, at the perfect time, Lucas was going stir crazy at the mansion. They had gotten an old basketball out of the garage and they had driven to The River Court. It had been their favorite place to hang out at when they were younger a basketball and a case of beer was all they ever needed. Now ten years later it was still all Luke had needed. The night before he had felt free something that he hadn't felt since he had gotten the phone call from Keith telling him that his brother was dead. Jake being the good friend he was didn't ask questions. They just shot hoops and drank beer it felt like the good old days, when they were younger and had no responsibilities. They talked about everyday things Jake's work, his girlfriend Peyton, his new car. Lucas for his part talked about his travels, places that he had visited, girls he had slept with. It was a reunion of sorts, two old friends getting together to discuss the simple things in their lives. The reunion lasted into the wee hours of the morning. They had gone back to Jake's loft where Lucas pounded more beers and whatever Liquor he could get his hands on to drown his sorrows away. And it had felt good at the time. But that was last night. Now it was another day and he was sick as a dog, in pain, and he smelled like a brewery.

Sighing, he got up and headed for the shower.

Jake had said to make himself at home and that was a godsend. Lucas had needed to get away. He turned on the faucet and groaned out loud as steaming hot water poured over him. Maybe he was hiding out at his friend's house but where else did he have to go? As much as he loved his grandmother, he couldn't face her just yet. It was too much.Luke thought back to when it was simple. When he and Nathan were little boys. Lucas had worshiped his grandfather, Royal, and the feeling was mutual. Royal had already pre written the Scott boys' destiny...they were to finish school, take over the family business, marry debutantes and start a family of their own as to continue the magnificent dynasty. Lucas took a deep breath. If Royal could see him now. The old man was probably spinning in his grave. Lucas had done just the opposite. He shunned everything that was expected of him and ventured out on his own. He lived his life for himself and he was happy. He loved his job, his friends and living abroad. He would have been miserable in Tree Hill with the boring nine to five, hosting stupid parties, chipping golf balls and marrying the homecoming queen that had come from a good family.

He knew he could never be happy with that type of life, so he had run away and never look back leaving it all to his baby brother. Reliable Nathan, who had gone to Yale and study business, who had always followed the path that Royal had set up for them. While Lucas wasn't prepared to play the game, Nathan had. He had gone to the right school, the right social functions, was dating the right girl, Nathan had always done the right thing or so everyone thought. He had led a double life one that had left a child. A child that had sucked Lucas back to Tree Hill, the place he had swore he would never go back to.

Royal was long gone. Nathan was dead. His parents were dead. It was just him and Mae and little Drew, this tiny, helpless, defenseless baby that was not only his flesh and blood, but his responsibility. Lucas was trapped, obligated and he hated it. But Royal Scott had taught him that you never turn away from family. He had done it once and Nathan had died. He wouldn't do it to Drew. He needed to get away from it all and a night of boozing and crashing at Jake's pad had been just what the doctor ordered. He needed a hot shower and he needed to be alone. Alone. At least he thought he was until he heard the loud crash in the living room. Grabbing a towel, he carefully stepped out of the bathroom. He peered into the living room and saw Brooke Davis.

Brooke was pissed. In her hands were the diaries. Haley James' personal journals that held the key to everything. The explanation as to why her life had been ruined. She had wanted to get her hands on them so bad that she had stooped to Taylor's level and paid her off. Now they were in her hands and for her eyes to read and she couldn't bear it.

Peyton had told her to go to Jake's and relax if she needed to. Peyton had even given her a key, saying Jake wouldn't mind. Now she was there but relaxation was the last thing on her mind. She was mad! Angry! Pissed off! Furious! Didn't she have a right to be? Not only had she tragically lost the love of her life fiancé, but he had died with his "other woman", the mother of his child, seedy, classless gutter trash that had been sneaking around with Nathan for years. Brooke had been

shocked...devastated...hurt. Still she had kept her cool and was ever the proper lady but now she'd had it.

Anything in sight that was breakable, she broke it. She banged the diaries against furniture, punching, screaming and cursing as she went along. She was in a rage!

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell are you doing"

Great! Lucas Scott.

"What are you doing here"

"Well for starters, not trashing Jake's place. He let me crash here for a while but I asked you first."

"None of your damned business."

Dealing with the spoiled princess of Tree Hill was not how he had envisioned starting off his day.

"Just calm down, Brooke."

How dare the brooding loser tell her to calm down, she thought.

"Just shut up and leave me alone"

"Shut up and leave you alone? You're the one coming here acting all psycho destroying property that's not even yours."

"Yeah I am but so what? You don't tell me what to do and you're not the boss of me! What? I don't have the right to be mad"

"Look", he sighed. "About Nathan..."

"Don't you dare even speak his name"

Her face was flushed and her hair was disheveled. He had never seen her look so...out of place. So much for Miss Prim and Proper.

"Brooke..."

"Don't Brooke me! I loved him! I gave him everything! And I thought he loved me, too! Boy was the pretty little rich girl stupid or what"

"Brooke..."

"Love, honor, protect, and cherish? Ha! What a crock of shit! He was supposed to protect me! He was supposed to love me but all he did was break my heart and knock up some gutter hussy! And I'm supposed to sit on my hands like a good little society girl and take it"

With that, she began her tirade again of breaking and throwing everything in sight. For a second Lucas could almost sympathize but he was in no position to handle a tantrum.

"Brooke, stop"

But she wouldn't.

"Don't talk to me, don't try to calm me down, and don't feel sorry for me! You're the last person I want advice from! Know why? Because when I look at you, I see him and right now I hate both of you! You are uncaring, ignorant, loser and..."

In the midst of her rant, he unwrapped the towel from his waist and threw it her. It hit her smack in the face before falling to the ground, leaving her wide eyes staring at his naked manhood. Brooke was appalled.

"What" he shrugged with a smirk. "See something you like"

All her frustration mended together and she let out one final agonizing shriek as she ran at him, tiny fists clenched, punching him in the chest. As much as he was tempted, the Southern gentleman in him wouldn't let him hit a woman, instead he restrained her. But Brooke Davis was tougher than she looked. And stronger! She had a death grip around his neck with those perfectly manicured nails. As he backed up towards the bathroom, she was still on him like a bloodsucking leach.

"Let go", he warned with a grunt.

She ignored him so in a quick motion, he turned around, slinging her into the shower bay and hurriedly turned on the cold water. Brooke screamed and Lucas tried not to laugh as she looked like the melting Wicked Witch from The Wizard of Oz. But it had worked. At least she wasn't hitting him anymore. At least she wasn't breaking anything.

Finally she shut the water off, drenched to the bone and make up smeared everywhere. She cursed in frustration, stomping past him seething all the way outside. She took out her cell phone and made a call. "Is your offer still good because I'm on my way."


	11. Glamma

2 months later...

Simply Glamma

Brooke sat on the plush leather couch, exhausted but content as she raised the mug to her lips.

"What are you doing, honey"

"Drinking tea."

"You look like something right out of an etiquette poster or something."

Brooke did. Dressed up in white slacks and a blouse, she looked more like she was ready for a day at the country club as opposed to another day lounging on the sofa.

"This is the proper way to drink tea, you know."

"No, this is the proper way", the other lady said, going behind the bar and returning with a bottle of bourbon as she poured a shot into Brooke's cup.

"Glamma"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her paternal grandmother. Olivia Du Bois was her name, the daughter of poor French immigrants who had moved to the States when Olivia was just a baby. Henri Du Bois had started off as a janitor in Mount Pleasant, South Carolina but had worked his way up, eventually becoming a successful executive in the lucrative cotton industry. He was a self made millionaire whose vast fortune had been inherited by his only child. Olivia was a true American beauty, petite with dark hair and face that melted hearts. Many said her best feature was her eyes...almond shaped eyes so blue, they were almost a violet purplish color. Like any Southern girl from good stock, Olivia had attended the prestigious Chatham Hall all girls boarding school where she was crowned not only debutante of the year but valedictorian. She attended college at the University of Tennessee and then went to graduate school abroad. But it was the finishing school in North Carolina where the dark haired beauty's life changed forever. His name was John Davis, a skinny but athletic boy from middle class beginnings. It had been love at first sight. They married and had one child; son, Mark and Olivia had been heartbroken when she was left a widow due to a tragic airplane crash. She had never completely gotten over her husband's death but she was a Du Bois and resilience was her middle name. Olivia, still strikingly beautiful at the age of 65, was not your average grandmother. In fact, she had forbidden her beloved and only grandchild, Brooke, from ever calling her "grandma". Instead, she had adopted the title of "glamma"...a fitting word combination for "glamorous grandma".

She had a deep Southern accent, lived in a mansion on a hill and bought a flashy new Cadillac every year. Her clothes all designer, were brightly color coordinated with shoes and jewelry and usually a fur to match every outfit. She walked with a swagger, cursed like a sailor, drank like an Irishman, and entertained more gentleman callers than she cared to keep up with but through it all, she had a heart of gold. And Brooke was her heart. They had always been close and in Brooke's darkest days, she reached out to the safe haven of the woman she revered most.

"Brookie, sweetheart you know I love you more than anything in this world but you know that we have conversation that has been well a bit overdue."

Brooke knew this was coming. After her little run in with Lucas she had left Tree Hill. She had runaway. She had hailed a cab that had driven her to the airport. There she had bought herself a one way ticket to Savannah, Georgia. Her Glamma had been waiting for her at the airport with open arms. She had hugged her close. It had felt so good to Brooke. Being in her beloved grandmother arms, smelling her scent of cigarettes mixed with Chanel number 5. No matter what, Glamma always made Brooke feel better. She had asked no questions. She had just held her close to her and had declared that she look like shit. Brooke had looked horrible that day, people had stared at her on the plane, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get the hell out of Tree Hill. Glamma had ushered her to her Cadillac and had taken her back to her house. She had helped her out of her clothes and into a hot bath and finally she had tucked her into bed. Brooke slept for two days straight only waking up to eat lit bits of food that Glamma forced her to eat. Olivia Du Bois had taken one look at her beloved grandchild and her heart had broken. She had lost her sparkle. She had made the necessary phone calls. First, she had called her son who was frantic, not knowing where his only child was. After calming him down she had talked him outof flying down, with Mary to get Brooke. Brooke needed to be away from Tree Hill, and Olivia was not going to let her son drag her back to the place she had run away from. They had agreed after Olivia had told him to shut up at least fifty times that Brooke would stay with her. Brooke would decide when to return. They would leave her alone. Then she had called Peyton.

Olivia loved Peyton like another granddaughter. When Brooke visited her Peyton always came with her. When they were little, the girls would spend hours in Olivia boudoir playing dress up. While most little girls played with fake jewelry, tiny cheap dresses and fake high heel shoes, Brooke and Peyton played with real jewels and furs that Olivia owned. She remembered one time the girls were all dressed up in Olivia's furs with her jewelry on and they had been having tea. Mary had come into Olivia's Boudoir and had almost had a heart attack. Brooke had Olivia's ten carat diamond studs in her ears and Peyton was wearing Olivia's diamond tiara.

Olivia could not remember a time that Peyton was not a part of Brooke's life so she had called her. Olivia needed answers. She had had the flu so when her son had called her about Nathan she had been unable to attend the funeral. She had told her granddaughter that if she needed her to come to her. Brooke had taken her up on her offer. But after taking a look at Brooke she knew that it wasn't just Nathan's death that had her looking so broken. So she had called the only person that she knew would be able to tell her what was going on without beating around the bush, Peyton.

Peyton told her everything and Olivia had started to cry. Her beloved Brooke hurt, broken, on the verge of a breakdown all because of some stupid man. Peyton wanted like Brooke's parents to fly down and be with Brooke, and once again Olivia vetoed that idea. Brooke needed to be alone. So they had let her be. Olivia would call them and let them know how Brooke was doing. The first two weeks all Brooke had done was sleep and cry. It was the third week that she started to talk. She told Olivia little bits and pieces. Olivia held her close and cried with her. She announced

to her friends that due to a family emergency she would not be able to attend any social functions. She shooed away all her callers and devoted herself to her grandchild. They watch funny movies, ate junk food, watch talk shows, did yoga, and laughed. Little by little Brooke began to heal. But now it was time to talk and to make decisions.

"I know Glamma you want me to go home"

"Brooke shut up. That's not what I want to talk to you about. It's a different matter all together darling. It's your wardrobe

that's what I want to talk about. It's appalling. You dress like an old woman; June Cleaver is what comes to my mind. I won't have it anymore. We must get you a new wardrobe ASAP. A new look. Something sexy, daring, chic, just like your Glamma."

Brooke started to laugh and it felt good. "Glamma, I don't need clothes."

"Oh yes you do and desperately. No more Brookie, no granddaughter of mine is going to go around looking like Bree Van De Kamp from desperate Housewives. You're young and beautiful and it's time you started dressing like it. I see you dressed more like Gabrielle. Yes that's it. Glamorous and sexy like a true Du Bois. A shopping trip that's what we need. Let's see it's August so Paris is out, all the fashion houses are closed. Oh well it's too hot for France anyway. How about New York? It'll be hot too, but we can take a penthouse at The Plaza. Oh New York sounds fabulous. I'll take you to Dion; he'll do something about that hair. Yes a trip, that's what we need."

"Glamma no trips. Besides who do I have to look good for?"

"Brooke Rebecca Davis, what the hell is wrong with you. I did not just hear you say who do I have to look good for? What is wrong with you? You have to look good for you. For the past two months you have cried, and grieved. I have stood back and let you without saying a word. But it stops today. I'm going to give you a piece of my mind and then you and I are going to New York to buy clothes and to have fun. And I'll give you another piece of my mind when we get there too."

"Glamma…."

"No Brooke, you're going. Listen to me Nathan was an asshole. What he did was unforgivable and if he wasn't dead he would be after I got done with him. I know you're hurt and you needed to run away at the time. But it's time Brooke you have to face up to it. You stay in this house all day long drinking tea. It's fucking boring. You are so young and beautiful you need to live your life. Nathan was not the right person for you."

"Glamma, I can't talk about Nathan."

"Brooke listen to me we are going to talk about Nathan and then we're going to talk about you. Nathan was too boring. I always thought he wasn't right for you but I kept my mouth shut because you loved him. But now I'm going to open it big and wide. Men like Nathan are boring. You would have had a boring life with boring children, and a boring sex life. You're like me Brooke you need drama in your life. I always thought you would become an actress or do something shameful like pose nude for a painting. I never thought that you would become a boring little society wife. Now Nathan is dead, and there's nothing you can do about that thank god. So it's time. You need to start living a life for you not Nathan"

"Glamma"

"No I'm not done yet. You have isolated yourself from everyone. You won't talk to your parents and you won't talk to Peyton. You're acting like you did something wrong. Nathan was the one that fucked up not you. You ran away from it all and I know that you needed to at the time, but now Brooke sweetheart you need to go back. You need to face it. You're a Du Bois for god sakes. We don't run away from our problems we take little breathers and then we face them head on. Yeah they'll be gossip so what. Forget about Nathan. Start living a new life, fall in love again"

"Fall in love are you crazy, I will never love again look what it got me."

"Brooke stop it. You will fall in love again and it will be with someone fabulous and scandalous. Leave that part to me. Right now you're going to stop feeling sorry for yourself. I want to tell you something, a secret. You're grandfather, he was a special man. He was a great father and an amazing husband. He made me very happy."

"You never talk about him much."

"I know, it hurts to remember sometimes. Well your grandfather grew up in a big farming family. They weren't poor but they had to work hard to make end meets. So he put himself thru law school working three sometimes four jobs. We met at a lecture at his

University. It was love at first sight. He asked me out and took me to a movie. Brookie, I fell for that man the minute I saw him and he introduced himself to me. So we started dating. He would take me to places that I had never been to. Up to that point in my life all I had ever dated were boys from the right families and all the dates would be the same. Dinner and social functions. They bored the shit out of me. Anyway here comes your Grandpa. He takes me to museums, free lectures, to eat cheap burgers and beer. He didn't know anything about who my family was. I didn't lie to him but he was very proud and I didn't want him to feel ashamed. So I said nothing. A few months after we met he got a job working for a law firm, the same law firm that handled all of my fathers businesses.

My father was a wonderful man and he met your grandpa and liked him right away. He put him in charge of big projects and he was very successful. One day my dad invited him to spend the weekend at out summer home. I had been staying with my dad in town but would go up on the weekends to be with my mother. That particular week I had stayed at our summer cottage. So my dad brings your grandpa down with him to meet his family. He was furious when he saw me. He yelled and screamed. He called me a liar. We broke up. I was devastated. Your Great Grandfather tried talking to him but he wouldn't budge. He thought I had lied and he said even if he could get past it he couldn't be with me. We belonged to two different social circles. But I was stubborn, I wanted him and I wasn't letting him go. A few weeks later I snuck into his room. He was sleeping. I took off all my clothes and climb into bed with him. Your grandfather almost had a heart attack when I straddle him. He tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't. We end up making love all night long. He was always an amazing, lover. The next morning he started to talk about the differences that we had and all that crap. I got up and got dressed and left him on the bed naked. My parents were waiting up for me. They were furious. My father got his gun and went to talk to your grandpa. I don't know what happen but I was married to your grandfather a month later and he started to work alongside my father. We were very happy. A few months later we had your daddy. He was slightly premature if you know what I mean." Olivia finished her story by giving Brooke a little wink.

"The point to the story is that I ended up with a man that I had barely anything in common with. I fought to get him. I loved him more than anything in this world. When he died I thought I would die with him. I locked myself in my room for days. One day I got up and I decided to live. I wanted to enjoy my life and I wanted to enjoy your father. I did everything I always wanted to do. There were other men in my life and tons of marriage proposals. I enjoyed sex way too much to be celibate but I could never marry any of them, I loved your grandfather with every fiber in my body. When I saw you and Nathan I saw love but not a passionate love. I could never picture you to having a pillow fight, eating cookies in bed, or having wild sex in a public place. He wasn't right for you, and you need to let go and live your life."

Brooke stared at her grandmother. Was she right? Was it time to live again? Was Nathan not the right man for her? Brooke was confused but she also knew that she needed to go home. She couldn't hide anymore. She missed her parents and she missed Peyton. But the memories, the gossip, how could she deal with it all.

Olivia looked at Brooke. She had gotten thru to her. "Brooke I'll help you. I'll go with you. We'll go to New York and then we'll go back to Tree Hill. I was planning on going to see your parents before this whole roller coaster started. It will be okay. I promise your Glamma has never lied to you"

Brooke started to cry "Okay. I'll go home."

Olivia was satisfied "Good. Okay so we need to make a list of everything that we need to pack. Oh screw it don't pack we'll buy everything we need when we get there. First order of business is getting three first class tickets to New York and calling The Plaza."

Brooke was confused. "Wait Glamma why three it's just us. You're not taking one of your male friends are you?"

Olivia started to laugh "Brookie I have you and New York I don't need a man. I'm booking three tickets, two for us and one for a certain blond bombshell that has been calling me everyday to make sure you're okay. Besides darling I need reinforcements."

"Glamma you lost me reinforcements for what?"

Olivia stared at her granddaughter and started to laugh.

"Brooke darling you're 23 and a virgin. We're going to New York City I'm going to get you laid. I need Peyton to help me find you the perfect lover. Maybe more than one. You need a make over, some fun and to get laid. Then the three of us are going to see some strippers, maybe go salsa dancing. So get ready Brookie you Glamma is going to show you how to live life to the fullest. And get your ass on the phone and tell Peyton to get her ass to New York."


	12. Jake does Peyton

Chapter 12

Jake does Peyton

Jake was exhausted it had been an incredibly long day. He had meant to leave his office at 5:00.He had planned to pick Peyton up and to take her out to dinner. But at the last minute he had a call from a real estate developer who he had been trying to reach for almost two weeks. The call had led to three hours of paperwork, and another late night at the office. He had been forced to cancel his date with Peyton and she had not been pleased. For the past two weeks they had only seen each other a handful of times. He couldn't even remember the last time they had sex, which was not a good thing. He opened up the door to his apartment and immediately saw her and his mouth broke into a big smile.

"Hey you, I thought you were mad at me?"

Peyton started to laugh as she ran towards his arms. "I was, actually I was furious but I'm very understanding and I know how much you love your work so… I decided to come over, order some pizza, and open up a bottle of that red wine you love. How do you, me a couch and TV sound to you? Maybe later you'll get lucky?"

Jake started to relax. It was good to have Peyton waiting for him when he got home. He loved it. He loved to come home and see her in jeans and cami looking so domestic. He took off his blazer and his tie and tossed them on the ground. "That sounds great but how about I get lucky now?"

Peyton grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. She began to kiss him and she slowly began to unbutton his white button down shirt. Frustrated, because she was taking too long, Jake yanked off the shirt and tossed it on the ground. He slipped the strap of the cami down and began to leave a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her throat. Peyton moaned. "I love you Jake." She started to moan again when Jake started to stroke her nipple. "Take it off" was all he said. Peyton took of her cami and began to remove her jeans. Jake slid his pants off leaving only his boxer briefs and his grey wife beater on. His pulse started to quicken when he saw Peyton standing in front of him wearing only a black, lacey thong and nothing else. He walked towards her and began to slowly kiss her lips. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and met hers. Peyton felt weak with desire. She pulled herself away from Jake's arms and slipped off his wife beater and then pulled down his briefs. Jake took Peyton's hand and guided her back to the couch. Laying her down he began to stroke her breast again. He cupped them and then massaged them slowly. He then began to kiss them. First the left then the right "so the other one doesn't get jealous" was what he told Peyton. Finally he took the right nipple and began to lick it, slowly. Peyton was in frenzy; she wasn't sure how much more she could take. "Jake, please". Jake continued to assault her nipples with his mouth, licking them, flicking them with his tongue. Peyton could feel his erection throbbing on her stomach. She wanted him, she always wanted him. Her body was on fire and she arched with pleasure. Jake loved watching her as she started to lose control. She was ready and so was he. He entered her fast and hard just the way she liked it. Peyton's legs wrapped around Jake's waist as he moved in deeper and deeper. She started to started to shake as she felt her first orgasm come on. Jake smiled, he loved to please her. Finally, after they both had reached their peaks Jake pulled away. They both laid on the couch, Peyton wrapped in his arms, neither of them saying a word. It was Jake who finally spoke.

"I loved coming home today and seeing you in my kitchen."

"You did? Well I'm glad I came over." Peyton said as she reached over to grab her glass of wine from the coffee table.

"Pey, have you given any more thought to what I said?"

Peyton started to tense up. This was not the conversation she wanted to be having. The last thing she wanted to discuss with Jake was marriage.

"Jake don't start..."

"Come on sweetie you said you would think about it. Have you? I proposed to you and you said you would think about it. That wasn't the answer I was expecting."

Peyton stared at Jake, she knew he was mad. The whole situation was complicated. She loved Jake but marriage and Peyton Sawyer just didn't mix. She knew that she couldn't run away from the conversation, Jake was not the type of man to let things go.

"Okay, let's talk but put some clothes on I can't have this conversation with you naked." She walked over to the pile of clothes and tossed him his briefs.

"Jake, I have loved you forever. You know I use to fantasize about us when I was in school. I do love you but I'm not a wife. I can't be this woman that irons your clothes, packs your lunch, and throws dinner parties Yuck. That's not me. I have this job offer to think about, not to mention my art. Planning a wedding doesn't fit in my life right now. Besides I'm a neat freak. I would drive you crazy. And you're apartment is way too small. Where would I put all my records, and my art stuff? Let just leave things the way they are."

"Peyton you spend half the week here anyway. Do you like running all over town with a bag of clean clothes in your trunk? Besides I like you as a neat freak. And I would never let you iron my pants you would destroy them. I don't expect you to be this good little wife. I want you to be yourself. I have money now. I 'm working like crazy we can get a house. A big house near your parents. A couple of bedrooms… Please Peyton."

Peyton started to pace, the conversation was not going well. "Did you just hear what you said? A house, a couple of bedrooms. Are you crazy? Pretty soon you'll start talking about kids. Jake I don't know a thing about babies. But you do make sense. Don't get excited, I still don't want to get married but how about a compromise?"

Jake looked at Peyton, she wasn't going to budge. When Peyton made up her mind to do something she did it. He sighed "Okay what's the compromise. And it better not be we keep our arrangement the same way. I'll compromise only if it benefits both of us."

"Alright, what if we move in together? We live together for a year and then we talk about marriage again. We find a new a place to live. Somewhere big and spacious with enough room for my stuff and yours. We live together and then we'll talk. How does that sound?"

Jake thought for a minute. Living together wouldn't be that bad. Maybe it was the right step to take. They would experience all the marriage stuff without the actual wedding. The idea appeal to him.

"Okay, sold. We'll find a new loft. We'll live together and we'll discuss the next step in a year. I can deal with that. Let's celebrate." Jake said as he grabbed Peyton. He started to kiss her. The phone started to ring "let the machine get it Pey."

Peyton was glad that he had agreed. She was relieved that the whole wedding conversation as over for now at least. She heard the machine pick up.

"Hey you've reached Jake's. Leave me a message after the beep"

"Peyton, are you there? Peyton, its Glamma. Peyton where the hell are you?"

Peyton rang to the phone and picked it up. "Glamma, I'm here. Is she alright?" What are you serious? Yes I'll take the next flight out. Bye I'll see you tomorrow."

Peyton started to giggle. Jake just stared at her bewildered. "Peyton whose Glamma?''

Peyton had forgotten all about Jake. The minute that she heard Glamma's voice on the machine she forget everything around her. There was so much to do. She had to pack and pick up her ticket. What else did she have to do?

"Jake sweetie, don't be mad we'll celebrate when I get back. Did I leave my leather pants here?"

Jake was confused one minute he was getting laid and talking about moving in with his girlfriend, the next she was running all over his apartment talking about somebody named Glamma. 'Peyton what the hell is going on? Where are you going?"

Peyton grabbed her purse and kissed her boyfriend good bye. "New York. I'll be back in a few weeks. I promise. I'll call you tomorrow. The pizza should be here soon. Bye sweetie."

"Peyton, where the hell are you going? Peyton..."

Peyton stopped for a sec and smiled at Jake. "I'm going to meet Brooke and Glamma in New York. Then I'm bringing her home"


	13. Reunions, Questions, Karma

**Thank you for the replies. Please let me know what you think. **

Chapter 13

Reunion, Questions, Karma

The minute that Peyton reached her destination, she began to have butterflies in her stomach. They weren't the ones that she had on that day, the summer before college, when she had flashed Jake. Or the ones she had on their first date. It was a different type of sensation, like a premonition that something was going to happen. Then again, she was standing outside Brooke's suite at the Plaza hotel. Maybe what she was feeling was nervousness. She had not seen Brooke for almost three months. She had not even talked to her. When they were both in college, they talk to each other on a daily basis and they had seen each other as much as they could. The separation had been hard on Peyton. She had gone back to Jake's that afternoon and instead of finding Brooke she had come face to face with Lucas Scott and Jake's living room trashed. Lucas had told her about Brooke's mini breakdown. Peyton had run out of the apartment and went to look for her, but didn't find her. It wasn't until the next day when Glamma, had called her that she found out where Brooke was. Now here she was in front of Brooke's door and she couldn't get the nerve to knock.

"Are you going to stand there much longer Blondie? I have champagne on ice, pate, little tiny watercress sandwiches, and Doritos."

Peyton turned around and found herself face to face with her best friend. The two girls started to squeal. Brooke ran over to Peyton and pulled her into a big hug. "Come on P. Sawyer lets go into my room. I've missed you."

Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand, walked into Brooke's suite, and immediately sat down on one of the oversize leather couches. She felt at home. The Plaza was in her opinion the best hotel in the world. The suites were all decorated in pretty pastels, they were all elegant. From the silk sheets, satin comforters, to the marble tub the hotel oozed elegance and comfort. She had stayed at The Plaza several times with her parents. But the best memory she had of the place, was when she had stayed there with Jake.

Brooke looked at her friend as she poured them champagne, she was thinking about Jake. She could tell when Peyton thought about Jake she always got a look. Brooke smiled, glad that some stuff was still the same, despite her two months absence. She walked over to Peyton and handed her the glass. "A toast, friend, to Glamma who arrange this little shin dig."

"To Glamma." Peyton said as she sipped her champagne, "You got the got the good stuff,

Brookie."

"Hey don't look at me, it was all Glamma. When we got here, she made us switch rooms. Something about the sun not hitting her bed the right way. She then announced that she was going to bed and not to bother her until the morning. She told me she would send us some treats for our all night reunion. They arrived a few minutes before you did. So let's drink and be happy for a minute before you start the q and a part of our little reunion"

They ate in silence as each of them lost in their own thoughts. Peyton could not help but be glad that Brooke was doing okay. She was still pale and she had lost some weight but she was acting like the old Brooke.

"Okay, I'm going to change tradition. I know P. Sawyer your older and all that. And I know you don't like change, but I'm going to start the q and a."

For as long as Peyton could remember, she had always started the q and a. When they had been 14, they had been sent to different camps for the summer. Brooke had gone to cheerleading camp, while Peyton had been sent to art camp. At the end of the summer, they had both met at Glamma's house. They had started talking at the same time. So Glamma had come up with q and a. Peyton being the oldest would ask Brooke questions about what she had done and what she had seen or who she had met. Then they would switch. They had been doing it for years. However, Peyton always started. She now was in her element drinking champagne and eating Pate, so she decided to let Brooke go first.

"Okay, okay. Go first."

"Well let see you look the same so I'm not going to ask you anything generic. Let see how and what's new with Jake?"

Peyton started to blush. "Do we have to start with Jake? Okay pour more bubbly. Jake is fabulous. He sends his love. He got a new job, got more buff, proposed, and he learned how to make this amazing dish with basil"

"PEYTON…. He what?" Brooke stared at Peyton waiting for her response.

"Brooke what I'm going to tell you cannot leave these walls. If my mother finds out I turned Jake down she will kill me. That's the last thing I want to deal with right now. You know your mother and her always dreamed of throwing these two big society weddings. You're mother has you wedding dress all picked out not to mention the invitations." The minute that the words left Peyton's lips, she regretted them.

"Brooke I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'm such an idiot …"

Brooke looked at Peyton; she looked like she was ready to cry. "Hey it was an honest mistake. Look Pey, there is nothing I can do. There is no sense to ignore what happen. I am trying to get past it. It's hard but I'm determined to move on. I was a mess when I left and I'm sorry about Jake's apartment. I'm going to write him a check. I've been thinking that maybe Glamma has a point. I can't run away forever, I have to face my demons. I did nothing wrong so why am I hiding. Besides, I've missed you. I just could not talk to you. I spent the first month crying and sleeping. Then I spent the next month just sulking. Thank god for Glamma. The thing is Peyton I don't know if I'm brave enough to go back. I know I have to but I couldn't even call you to invite you here. Glamma had to and you're my best friend. I'm so confuse. The rumor mill must be flowing with rumors about me."

Peyton took a long hard look at Brooke. She was still very raw after everything. Peyton knew she would be. The wound was still fresh. "Look, sweetie I can't even imagine what you're feeling. The whole situation has been a nightmare. I can lie to you and tell you that nobody is talking about you. But I'm not going to. People are talking. There is all this speculation that you have had a breakdown, somebody ask me the other day if you ran off with the gardener. Between my mother and yours well, it's not too bad. Besides Mae Scott basically told anyone and everyone who would listen that if anyone bad mouth you they would have to deal with her."

"How is Mae?"

"She's great. Better, Drew helps." Peyton realized that she had done it again. She had not meant to mention Drew.

"Brooke, sorry"

"Stop. I've decided to go home and the baby is not something I can ignore. Mae always wanted great grandchildren so she must be ecstatic."

"She is. Look, since I've already screwed up our reunion I want you to know something. I talked to Tim."

"I figure you would did you beat him?"

Peyton took a deep breath. She had not plan to tell Brooke what Tim had said but she wanted Brooke to be better. She knew that the pain would always be there but maybe if she knew the truth she would be more comfortable returning to Tree Hill.

"No I didn't beat him, but I did get some answers. Brooke he, in his own perverse way loved you. Nathan did love you."

Brooke nodded. "I know he did. I spent weeks going over and over our whole relationship. I thought about the times we were to together. All our plans. I thought about everything. But mostly I thought about the fact that maybe I pushed him into Haley's arms. I thought what if I had slept with him then Glamma gave me a piece of her mind and made me realize something. Peyton I have lived this life that revolve around Nathan. Everything was on Nathan's terms. We did what he wanted. When I got into the Sorbonne, I didn't go because I would be away from him. My whole life was Nathan. Now I have no idea what I'm going to do. I have a degree and no job. I was supposed to be a good society wife. What am I suppose to do now?"

"Oh Brooke…"

"No don't pity me that's the last thing I need. I just want you to listen. The only two people that I can talk to about this are you and Glamma. I loved him with every fiber in my body. But there was always something missing, and that was me. I know it's confusing, Nathan expected me to be this good virgin. But I was never my full self with him. I never shot pool or got drunk with Nathan. I never told him about the sex book, I never talk to him about my dreams of being a writer. I did all those things with you not him"

Peyton knew the conversation was hard for Brooke. She had, in the back of her mind always thought this but never said anything to Brooke thinking she was happy.

"What are you saying Ms. Davis, are you in love with me?"

Brooke started to laugh." Shut up you're not my type. No, I'm saying that I need to figure who I am without Nathan. It's like the nightgown. You picked out a sexy teddy. I would have never in a million years worn that. I would have worn the predictable white, long, nightgown. I want to be a different Brooke. I want to do things that I've never done before. I want to heal Peyton. I loved Nathan but he's gone. I need to live but I don't want to step back into my old life. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do. I talked to Glamma too. I think she's right you need a new look and a new outlook on life. Plus maybe a lover or two. I'll help you and I'll be there when we go back home. You're my best friend."

"I know but it's hard. Look, forget the whole I'm down because my boyfriend is dead and cheated on me. What do you mean you turn Jake down are you nuts."

"No I'm just not ready to get married. So we are going to live together for now. See how it works. By the way, he's not mad at you or anything. I'm kind of glad your tore his place apart. The man may be good in many departments but decorating is not one of them."

Brooke got up and once again poured them more champagne. "Is he okay with you taking off?"

Peyton gulped down the bubbly liquid "Oh please he won't even know I'm not there. Ever since he started that new job I never see him."

"Hold on what new job? I'm gone for two months and I miss the proposal and a new job. What the hell, spill curly q."

"Lucas Scott he made a lot of changes. He spilt up Scott Corp into different divisions.

Mae, handling the foundation, Keith is the head of the automotive chain, and Lucas took over the real estate development. He hired Jake, Fergie, and Skillz. Lucas is working them hard. I heard our fathers talk about him the other day; they called him the next Donald Trump. Why are you looking at me like that Brooke?"

"I hate Lucas Scott. I cannot believe he's sticking around. He's arrogant, annoying, yuck."

Peyton started to laugh. "Yeah he told me about your little run in. I would have paid big money to see you all soak and wet."

"It's not funny. I cannot believe you."

"Brooke he isn't going away. He is sticking around. He's got all the mothers in an uproar, introducing him to their daughters. He could care less though. He's the same Lucas except his running a multi million dollar corporation."

Brooke didn't give a crap. The boy could be running a hot dog stand and she wouldn't care. Lucas Scott was non-existent in her mind. He was spoiled, mean, arrogant, and crass. Taking off his towel. Every time she thought about it made her cringe, remembering the way he tossed of his towel and said"Like what you see". Like he had this amazing thing between his legs. The nerve of that man.

"Brooke are you listening?"

"What did you say?"

" I said that Glamma is going to be up nice and early we need to go to bed."

"Yeah bed, let's go. P Sawyer, I 'm going to buy myself a complete new wardrobe. I think Glamma has a point. I have been dressing like a society wife and it's time to stop. I'm going to buy a pair of leather pants. Black ones, tight ones. Tomorrow it's a new start. A new Brooke. Yep I'm going to change my Karma."


	14. The Debutant makes a Change

The Debutant Makes a Change

Chapter 14

It looked like a scene out of any magazine. The perfect picture of a beautiful Southern Belle reclining on a posh custom leather love seat, legs crossed, arms folded, wearing fitted white slacks and a soft pink blouse. Her make up had been applied carefully and expertly, every strand of her hair had been meticulously curled and combed into place.

Brooke Davis was as pretty as a picture as she sat patiently waiting in the lavish, comfortable private shopping room of Neiman Marcus. Only the most important and valued customers were afforded the privilege of private shopping complete with an entourage of smiling sales clerks eager to please. Glamma just happen to be one of them. All it took was one phone call and the entire fiasco was set up. Brooke sat quietly and rather uninterested as she sipped tea from a porcelain cup. Peyton and Glamma were engrossed in a heavy gossip fest while Pamela McNally, manager of the store, had been assigned the task of assisting Brooke with a new wardrobe.

"Here you go, Miss Davis. I hope this is up to your standards." Pamela said nervously as she wheeled in a rack of clothing similar to the items Brooke usually picked out from the store catalog.

"Thank you, Pamela," Brooke smiled politely as she stood up and thumbed through the selection.

The clothes were typical Brooke. Designer and expensive, but sophisticated and classy. Standing in front of the mirror, she held an ivory silk blouse to her body, accentuating it with a baby blue scarf.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I…I think it's nice", Peyton struggled.

"Thank you."

"Yeah… nice and boring," Glamma snorted as she lit a cigarette.

"Glamma!"

"What? Honey, I'm just being honest, you know that your Glamma always tells the truth. The blouse is all wrong. Peyton knows it, I know it and deep down inside you know it. I'm just putting it out there it's a cute blouse for a librarian In fact everything on that rack is wrong."

"Glamma what is wrong with blouse? It's Donna Karen, it's nice and elegant. The clothes are all nice, elegant, and ladylike."

"Plain and perfect, Brookie that's the problem. There perfect for an older woman with no style. The clothes are boring. You can't show anything off with them, you have a nice body, you keep it all covered up and I have no clue why. Shows off you're assets. Show those legs off there fabulous, I should know you got them from my side. You have big breast show them off too… Brooke live a little. I thought you wanted a change. If you keep dressing like that you're either going to end up an old maid or married to a 75 year old man."

"Glamma you're being impossible. Peyton, a little help here. Please."

"I uh I"

"Peyton speak up girl. Tell her the truth she dresses like a boring old lady."

"Glamma, I …Brooke your clothes um..."

Peyton wanted to crawl under a rock and hide.

"Peyton, sweetie be honest with me. You know I value your opinion."

Peyton looked at Brooke unsure.

"You sure you want my opinion?"

"Yes, Peyton I want it. Tell me what you think."

"Okay, I agree with Glamma."

"PEYTON"

"Hey you said you wanted the truth. Look I love you and some of the stuff you own is cute and beautiful, but Glamma is right most of the time you dress like a librarian. I mean didn't you say last night you wanted a pair of leather pants?"

"Yeah…"

"Well leather pants and that blouse don't mix. Look Brooke you want to start over well start over with a new look. Glamma's right. You have boobs that I would kill for and great legs show them off, show some skin."

"I don't see what the big deal is. I dress a certain way and I like these outfits. I agreed to get some new clothes so I think I should pick them out. Besides I didn't want to do this anyway you guys practically held a gun to my head. Now you don't like what I chose.."

"Brooke, shut up and sit down. I'm taking over. "

Olivia walked over to her granddaughter and pushed her down onto the sofa.

"Peyton and I understand your style and it's a very nice style dear. But the whole point of this trip was to accomplish certain things, to broaden your horizons and put some piazza in your life."

"Broaden my horizons, piazza?" Brooke questioned "Glamma I told you I don't need a male escort."

"Brooke sit back and drink whatever the hell you're drinking. Let me and Peyton take over. You need something different, a change. Sexy, elegant a lot less sweet. You're style is 1960's Jackie O slash Barbara Bush, yuck. I'm thinking Jlo slash Eva Longoria slash Kate Hudson slash Jessica Simpson. Catch my drift."

"Glamma…"

"Sweet Pea, relax. Do you need a valium? Just sit back and let me do this for you."

"Glamma I don't need a valium, and I'm not sure if this is such a good idea."

"Brooke relax I'm here. Glamma and I together, we're a lethal combination. It'll be great. I've always wanted to do this. Come on give it a chance."

"What have I gotten myself into" Broke muttered under her breath.

"Okay, Pamela get your little behind in here. This is what I want. Get rid of all this lacey Donna Karen crap. Get me evening wear. Lots of short skirts, halters, strapless, mini. I want Robert Cavalli, Versace, Dior, Stella McCartney, and Dolce. We're going for sexy, chic, elegant, and hot."

Peyton started to laugh Glamma was awesome. "Pamela, we're also going to need daywear, swimwear, and stuff. Umm let's see… bring all the Gucci, Juicy, oh and leather pants in black and brown. Oh also those turtlenecks the ones that are half shirts. Bring those in every color. Brooke's abs are awesome. Basically she needs a whole new look."

Brooke just sat and rolled her eyes as she watch Pamela go straight to the phone and started to bark out demands.

"See sweetie, Glamma knows what's best. Don't worry so much love." Glamma chuckled. "Now take a sip of bourbon and relax."

"Glamma I don't have any bourbon."

"The flask is in my purse." She said as she and Peyton went to work.

Brooke sat back opting for tea instead of bourbon as she watched her grandmother and best friend start phase one of her makeover. A few hours and many arguments later, Glamma was settling the massive bill. She and Peyton were more than satisfied with their fashion decisions but Brooke on the other hand had mixed reactions. Some of the garments they had wanted her to wear were downright offensive. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing a see thru shirt with fur, but some of the things weren't that bad. They were flashy and totally different from what Brooke was use to. But that was the whole point, for Brooke to change. She had decided to turn over a new leave. To be different and to live her life to the fullest. Maybe change wasn't so bad after all, she thought as she enjoyed a day of facials, massages and a make up makeover that ended with a trip to the salon that left Brooke's gorgeous locks looking even trendier as they were darken and cut into layers.

After a shopping spree and hours of pampering at the spa, Brooke was almost afraid to look in the mirror. But when she finally gained the courage to do so, it wasn't that bad. In fact she kind of liked what she saw. In a way, she loved it. She looked totally different. It was a new beginning and she was a new Brooke. Glamma and Peyton had turned the preppie, and proper debutant into a sexy and sophisticated woman. "Watch out Tree Hill" was all Peyton was able to say after taking one look at Brooke. Smiling Olivia knew her granddaughter was going to create a sensation, like a real Du Bois always did


	15. High society

Chapter 15

High Society

Brooke peered into the house silently debating whether or not she should even go in. High society parties of the so called Tree Hill elite had always been a part of Brooke's life but now she felt out of place. Ever since Nathan's death and the shocking, seedy revelations that followed, it was almost as if she no longer belonged to the first class social circle she had once dominated. She knew everyone had been talking about her and her absence the last few months. She knew that the talk was going to continue despite any efforts that were made to appease it. Brooke had done nothing wrong and she knew that, so she wondered to herself why do I feel like I'm about to get slaughtered.

It surprised her but nevertheless eased her mind when she noticed the drastic difference in setting. The party was at Larry and Ana Sawyer's home. They always hosted the first party of the season. The party was famous. It was always an elaborate gala event with a theme such as masquerade ball or a black and white theme. It was usually held at the club and the invitations were sought after by everyone. This year the party was toned down. Instead of hundreds of guest there were only 60 people. The party was also much less formal than usual. Peyton had mentioned that her parents were taking the low key route out of respect for Mae who was a revered pillar of the community.

The house was filled with the usual except for one "extra" guest. At the end of the bar sat Lucas Scott, nursing water down whiskey. Even being his normal, moping, broody, stand offish self wasn't enough to protect him from the rabid country club mothers desperate and shamelessly trying to pawn off their single daughters on Tree Hill's newest and most eligible bachelor. Hell, some of them were doing everything short of filling out an application to become Lucas's wife. It wasn't his scene and he'd had enough. So he sat quietly and alone with only a drink for company, eyes cast downward away from the invasive crowd.

When he did glance up, he had to do a double take. A sexy red dress that clung to every curve and a pair of killer legs whose feet donned silver strappy heels. Smooth, creamy skin, gorgeous hair and a face of an angel. Lucas blinked twice to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him and they weren't. After months of being MIA, Brooke Davis stood just a few feet away. Holding her head high with renewed confidence, Brooke sauntered across the room in search of her parents.

"Damn, is that Brooke Davis?" Jules's son Felix whispered to a friend sitting not to far from Lucas.

"Hell yeah. Can't believe she had the nerve to show her face tonight."

"Face? Yeah, the face is nice but look at the rack! Damn, red makes her ass look good.

My mom's been after me to ask her out. Thinks she'll be perfect for me. Never gave it much thought though, but now. Hell yeah she got a body and she looks good. Did you know she's loaded? Money and a good body the perfect woman."

"Yeah," the other guy laughed "Who would have known all that was underneath the pink parkas and khaki golf pants."

The guys weren't the only ones with something to say.

"Oh my god, a red halters dress? How slutty can you get?" one debutante scoffed

"Yeah, her boobs are practically spilling all over the place." Another girl rolled her eyes as she stared at Brooke.

Lucas shooked his head. Pettiness and snobiness like that could only be found in Tree Hill. He certainly hadn't missed that part. It was obvious the guys wanted to sleep with her and the other girls were jealous. She did look different though. Yes, she had always been pretty but now her look was on a different level.

Luke was distracted as a familiar face approached the bar, ordering two drinks.

"Hey," he muttered

"Hey," she said with a surprise.

"So…I um, I see Brooke is back."

"Yeah. Uh… She just needed some time to figure things out. I actually just spent some time up in New York with Brooke and her grandmother. We just got back"

"How is she?" he asked with a quiet sincerity. "Is she better?"

"She is." Peyton nodded. "She still has ways to go but she's much better. I think she needed the time away."

"Yeah a little time away never hurt anybody." Lucas said after taking another sip of his drink.

"Yeah. Um, Lucas you know if you're that concerned, you could try talking to her yourself..."

"No", he adamantly shook his head. "It was just a question. Trust me, I don't want any part of that drama. No thanks."

Peyton's eyes wandered to where the "drama" was standing. Brooke had finally located her mother and father.

"Sweetheart, you dress!" Mary exclaimed.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, it's fine. It's very pretty. It just different… um… that's all."

"Yes pumpkin it's different" Mark added "Makes you look all grown up"

"Glamma helped me pick it out."

"Glamma," Mark and Mary said in unison obviously not surprised.

"Did someone call my name? Ask and you shall receive. I'm like a genie in a bottle!"

Decked out in a silky blue dress that resembled lingerie more than it did appropriate evening attire, and white fur draped around her body as far as the eye could see. Her make up was wild and eccentric as ever and her hair was teased so high it could have it's own zip code. The amazing thing about Glamma was she could dress like Baby Jane and still be beautiful.

"Mother, how are you?" Mark smiled.

"Never been better. You look great son and so do you Mary. You get skinner every time I see you, you bitch."

Mary laughed. She meant no harm. That was just Glamma. "Bitch" was a term of endearment. She used when referring to any woman with a younger face, better body, or cooler clothes than Glamma herself.

"Olivia it's nice to see you. Thank you for taking such good care of our Brooke."

"She's my Brooke too."

"We know but we missed her. We missed both of you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Good because I've decided to stay on for a while."

"A while?" squeaked Mark

"Yeah… a few days, weeks, months maybe. You know how I am, whichever way, the wind blows. Anyway you kids have plenty of room."

Mark and Mary both forced terse smiles. They loved Glamma dearly but she was a handful to say the least. Who could survive weeks or months with the wheeling dealing, trend setting, sassy mouthed, Bourbon drinking, fur wearing Hurricane Du Bois?

Brooke just smiled at her folk's expression. It was priceless and for the first time, it felt good to be home. Nevertheless, she was tried and ready to take off. She had done her duty and showed her face and now she was ready to leave.

"I'm just gonna take off," she said, kissing both her parents and winking at her grandmother. "I guess I'll see you back at the house… all three of you."

Brooke wanted more than anything to sleep in her own bed. She let herself in the house and hurried upstairs. Flicking on the light, she gasped. Her bedroom was exactly the way she had left it. Nothing had changed and the bag packed for her wedding night with Nathan still lay on the center of the bed. Suddenly a wave of sadness washed over Brooke. In ten seconds the depression she had spent two months battling had returned with a vengeance. Felling tears threatened, she quickly closed the door and fled the house. She needed to get away and found herself eventually at the beach.

It was a clear night with a full moon and crashing waves. The ocean had always calmed Brooke. She sat, closing her eyes and just enjoying the feeling of the sand between her toes. Her relaxation was interrupted as she felt a presence behind her. To her shock and dismay it was Lucas Scott. The same Lucas Scott she hadn't seen since her mental breakdown that day at Jake's.

"What are you doing, stalking me?" she rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams little girl. You should be so lucky."

"Go to hell"

"Before or after you go all postal again. What are you going to do, princess, tear up the beach?"

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I was just taking a stroll on public property trying to escape the drama and craziness of Tree Hill but uh… I guess I always seem to find it anyway… or it finds me."

So much for a relaxing night.

"You are so full of shit. Just leave."

"Why should I leave little girl. I hate to break it to you but you don't control me. You can't get everything you want little girl."

Brooke gave him a sarcastic smirk as she stood up, grabbed her shoes and brushed off her bottom.

"Yeah? Well, you're a little too late with that advice, Einstein. Already learned those lessons from you're brother. Painfully."

And with that. She left head held high as Lucas Scott stared after her.


	16. He Said, She Said Part 1: He Said

Chapter 16

He Said, She Said

Part One: He Said

"So the figures look great. If everything works out I think we should be able to break ground by the first of the year. Lucas, Lucas, you listening to me man?"

Lucas was sitting at his desk with his feet prop up and a huge grin on his face. For the past thirty minutes Jake Jallegski had been handing him papers and folders while making a presentation regarding the latest land acquisition by Scott Corp. The land had been expensive but what Lucas wanted to do with it was what Jake had spent hours putting on paper. Jake had spent the last two weeks putting figures together and making up blue prints. The night before he had spent hours going over everything with a fine tooth comb. Now after presenting the whole project to Lucas, Jake was a little more that pissed off to find his friend and boss barely acknowledging a word he had said.

"Lucas, you son of a bitch. I've just spent the last 30 minutes going over this whole deal with you and you haven't been paying attention. What the fuck?"

Lucas started to laugh. "I've been paying attention Jake relax. It sounds great. I hired you because I know how much you love your job. You gave it 100 and I appreciate."

Jake stared at his friend. All morning Lucas had been seen chuckling and grinning. Skillz had told him that Lucas look like he took a happy pill. Jake had laughed but now staring at his friend he wondered if it was true.

"You know Lucas everyone is talking that you're way too happy. You're not being your usual brooding self. Some people have been saying that you actually took a happy pill. I personally don't care but since my girlfriend came back last night and I haven't seen her because I spent all night putting this deal together maybe you can share the joke with me."

Lucas smiled "Two words Jakey boy."

Jake was puzzled. "Okay I'll take the bite what two words? Mary Jane?"

Lucas started to laugh. "Oh hell no. Not since high school. Brooke Davis."

Jake was confused. "Brooke Davis. What are you talking about? Oh god Lucas what did you do? Please I beg you don't tell me you hit on Brooke. Oh god Peyton will have my head. What did you do Luke? I'm never getting laid again."

"Are you kidding me? Me hit on the ice queen? Please Jake; she's the world's biggest snob. She only thinks of herself. She's a stupid society girl. All she does all day is shop, bitch and shop. UGHHHH the woman has not one good quality. I always wonder how she could be friends with Peyton. She's never even read a book. Reads all those stupid girl magazines. The girl is trouble."

Jake started to laugh. "Are we talking about the same Brooke Davis that everyone was talking about in the locker room at my gym this morning?"

Lucas stood up and walked over to the bar that was in his office and poured himself a drink. "What are you talking about Jake? What where they saying"

"Hey offer me a drink too. Jesus where are your manners. I don't know what they were saying. I caught a few bits. Felix and a whole bunch of guys were talking about her and a dress. She made an impression to say the least last night. Felix was bragging about her. The heiress is what he called her and how he would have her in his bed soon. Yeah right. I would love to see that. Anyway I wouldn't know anything about last night since I was too busy finish up this report."

"Trust me dude you I did you a favor. Picture this, a whole bunch of boring women and their boring daughters trying to engage me in conversation. I have no clue why I went all I know is that the shit was boring. Good food though. But those girls they kept coming up to me trying to get me to ask them out. Yeah like that's going to happen. The whole night was boring as hell. The only highlight was when Brooke Davis walked thru the door and everyone's mouth drop."

Jake started laughing. "When you mean everyone's mouth drop, did yours drop too?"

"Hey Jake I'm human and man that woman looked good. I never knew she had those legs. And stop smirking okay she looked good but you and I both know that Brooke Davis is a spoiled brat."

"Hey Lucas you think she's a spoiled brat I happen to like Brooke. She's a nice girl and I …"

Lucas cut Jake off. "Hey whatever floats your boat? Anyway I got out of that party as fast as I could. I drove around and went to the beach and guess whose there? The princess herself. She was a total bitch to me. I didn't do anything. She was so pissed off. It was the perfect end to the perfect night."

Jake looked at his friend. Something told him that Lucas wasn't telling him the whole truth. Jake had known Brooke all his life, but it was until he started dating Peyton that he really got to know her. Brooke was a sweet girl that would help you out with any problem in a second. Lucas perception of her was completely off base.

"Luke are you sure that she wasn't a bitch to you because you provoked her?"

"Jake come on I was nothing but a gentlemen. She dropped her earring so I went by her house this morning. I ran the doorbell and she opens the door. She basically took the earring and shut the door in my face. After I was nice enough to return it. You should have seen what she was wearing some nightgown purple thing. I do have to stay if the princess kept her mouth shut she would be very attractive. That purple thing clung to her body in all the right places. Put it this way it was see thru and it was cold this morning so think about."

Jake thought about what Lucas was saying for a minute and his thoughts hit a realization. "Luke do you like Brooke?"

Lucas spit out his drink. 'Hell no. I was just observing. I told you I don't have time for all this society wife crap grandmother keeps talking about. I have one purpose. All I plan to do is make Scott Corp ten times more successful than it's ever been and to raise Drew. That's all. I don't want a wife, and I sure as hell don't want anything to do with the ice queen."

"You're really like the job the whole running the empire thing huh Luke?"

Lucas smiled. "Yeah I do. It's funny I've been running away from it all my life and now that I'm doing it I can't imagine doing anything else. I love the feeling of triumph after closing a deal and I love Drew as if he was my own. Life is good except for one thing."

"What?" Jake asked his friend.

"It's been like months since I've gotten laid"

Jake started laughing "Hey join my club. Look didn't you just tell me that you have all this girls that want you to ask them out so do it."

Lucas looked mortified. "You want me to ask out Bevin or Teresa. The minute I call either of them they'll start picking out their wedding China. Hell no I'm horny but not that horny. My hand will be sufficient for now thank you. Look Jake all these little society girls all they want is to marry a nice boy from a nice family and spend their money. Take Brooke for instance. Nathan's gone right? I bet you that she'll be married by the end of next year. She'll marry some rich loser, live in a big mansion, have two kids, get a nanny who will raise them, and have tons of plastic surgery while her hubby cheats on her with every whore he can find. She'll pop pills and drink herself into a stupor every night. "

"Lucas you don't even know her. Trust me I do and Brooke is a nice girl who had bad luck."

"Jake she's a bitch and a snob. She represents the type of women that only care about money and themselves."

Jake scratched his head. He had known Lucas for years and once he had an idea in his head well it was hard for him to let it go.

"Anyway, why are we wasting all this time talking about Brooke Davis? "

"Hey Luke I wasn't the one who was talking about her and a nightgown. I made my presentation."

Luke looked at his friend. He knew that Jake wanted to egg him on. "Okay Jake I get it but I really did listen to what you were saying and it sounds great. Skillz and Fergie are handling the financial and legal aspect of everything. So far so good. Hey why don't you go home early? Call Peyton; take her to dinner on me."

"You know what Luke; I'm going to take you up on your offer. I'm out of here. I'm going to pick up some lobsters and I'm going to hunt Peyton down."

With that Jake gathered his things and flew out the door. Lucas looked at his day planner and knew that he wouldn't be able to leave early, but he was glad his friend could enjoy a free afternoon after all the hard work he had done.


	17. Part Two, He Said, She Said

Chapter 18

Part Two

He Said, She Said

Brooke looked at her watch and started to walk faster towards The Café. The Café had been a fixture in Tree Hill for as long as Brooke could remember. All through high school, Brooke and Peyton had spent many mornings hanging out, getting coffee, copying homework, before running off and meeting everyone at school. When they returned from college it was at The Café, where the two would meet and gossip. Like their Q and A, The Café was another special tradition in their friendship. Brooke finally reached her destination and open the door. She smiled when she heard the familiar bells. Before she could take another step she felt herself being pulled into a big, warm, and loving hug.

"Brooke Davis, I've missed you."

It was Deborah Roswell, the owner of The Café. At 40, Deb, as everyone called was young and beautiful. Blond, skinny, and loving, Brooke loved her like an older sister. Deb loved both Peyton and Brooke too. She had known them forever and had loved watching them grow up. Divorce and childless, Deb had always felt that her young patrons were her own children. She loved to feed them and to give them advice. When she found out about what happen to Brooke, her heart had broken for her.

"Hello Deb, god I missed you." Brooke said with a sincere voice.

"Brookie, you are so skinny, I'll have to take care of that. And your clothes you look so beautiful. I love the hair, and the top. Wow you sure have change. Good for you."

"Really, I wasn't sure if I looked right. Thank you so got any of those blueberry scones I love so much?"

Deb smiled, "Actually I do. But I have to warn you there is someone else that has fallen in love with my blueberry scones; he's been cleaning me out every morning. Lucky for you Peyton told me last night that you were back so I saved you a few."

"Deb thanks. I really need one this morning and a huge coffee please. Is Peyton here?"

Deb started to laugh. "Brooke she's sitting in the same booth you two always sit in since you guys were 14. Go I'll bring you your order. Are you sure you don't want French toast?"

"Nope just the scones. Thank you."

Brooke walked over to the back of the restaurant and sure enough she found her best friend drawing in the booth.

"Pey, I'm so sorry. I had the morning from hell. Hey what are you drawing? Is that Jake with a stake going thru his heart?"

Peyton looked at Brooke. "Yep that's the no good son of a bitch."

Brooke took a deep breath. "Okay spill what happen."

"You want to know what happen. Okay well I've been gone for a few weeks right? And before that we weren't seeing each other as frequently as we were use to. Now I understand, I know his career is really important to him. But last night after the party I called him to get together and he said he was busy. Do you believe that busy, after not seeing me for how long. And he wants us to move in together. Yeah that's going to be so much fun. Me, Jake, and his job a big fucking happy family."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he's cheating?"

Peyton started to laugh. "Yep with work. He's cheating on me with his job. He had this huge presentation to give today and I know he worked really hard on it. But I also know how Jake works. He finished the whole presentation days ago but last night he picked it apart. Despite the fact that it was perfect he picked it apart and chose to do that instead of spending time with me."

"Oh Peyton, calm down. He'll make it up to you. Jake adores you."

"Can we change the subject Brooke, please?"

It was not a good sign when Peyton wanted to change the subject and for a brief moment Brooke wanted to say something else in Jake's defense but decided to stay out of it, for now.

"So why were you so late?"

Brooke took a deep breath. "I was late because of a certain man that shall remain nameless. Now I want to change the subject, tell me was everyone talking about me after I left?"

Peyton started to laugh. "Hell yeah you and the red dress made quite an impression. But interest has been lost for you already. Did you know Erica Marsh is in town?"

"No Erica's back that awesome, I can't wait to see her. I'm confuse is everyone talking about her?"

Peyton took a deep breath and started to tell Brooke the whole torrid story.

"She came home and brought her daughter Jenny with her. It seems she had a fling with some random guy and got pregnant. Her parents are mortified and everyone is talking about her. Our moms went over to her house. There only ones that did. Your mom even bought Jenny baby gifts. My mom told me that Mrs. Marsh is inconsolable. I personally don't see what the big deal is. A lot of women are single moms. And Erica was always smart she'll get by."

"Tree Hill is a small and opinionated town. Look what their saying about me and I didn't do anything Nathan did. Also the Marsh's have always pride themselves on being one of those untouchable society families. Hey we should go see Erica and lend her support. What do you think?"

"Yeah lets do that but you have a meeting today with Mae don't you?"

"Yeah at 1:00 and then I have to go to Giselle's and buy underwear. After that I have to kill Glamma."

Peyton started to laugh wondering what Glamma had done.

"What did she do now?"

"Oh god she threw out my favorite pjs, actually she threw out all my pjs, underwear all my lingerie. She left me a note. Do you believe that a fucking note telling me even my lingerie is boring, no wonder I haven't gotten laid. Then to top it all off my parents decide to leave town and leave me another note telling me to keep Glamma out of trouble. And the final straw was this morning. The one who shall remain nameless came to my house early in the morning ringing the doorbell and I open the door in that stupid nightgown and he's standing there with my earring.'

Peyton started to laugh; she always did when Brooke rambled.

"Okay start over you lost me. Who is the one who shall remain nameless?"

"Lucas Scott"

"WOAH, back up. Lucas Scott. Motorcycle Lucas Scott. And what the hell was he doing with your earring, and what nightgown? I'm lost. Speak and don't leave anything out."

"Last night after the party I went back to my room and well I started to feel all depress so I took off and went to the beach. I was minding my own business sitting by myself and he showed up."

"Lucas?"

"Yep, Lucas. Anyway I was just sitting there and he starts talking about how I'm stalking him, as if. Then he starts making fun of my mini breakdown. Do you believe that? He insulted me and kept calling me princess. I kept my mouth shut but finally I couldn't take it anymore so I left and I think that's when I dropped my earring."

Peyton couldn't believe her ears. She had known Lucas for a long time and he wasn't like that. After Brooke had left Jake's that day Lucas had helped Peyton looked for her. Something wasn't right. She also knew Brooke and Lucas had always rubbed her the wrong way, plus Brooke was not the type to keep her mouth shut. "Why do I have a feeling that Brooke isn't telling me everything" Peyton thought to herself.

"So then I went home and Glamma struck again. She took all my things and threw them out. While we were at the party she had the maids do it. Left me all the lingerie she gave us for Christmas last year. You know that stuff she got at the Too Hot to Handle Lingerie party."

Peyton started to laugh. "Oh god the one she got the thongs, and stuff at. Wait were you wearing the see thru purple nightgown? The one that Glamma sent me too but in red?"

Brooke's whole faces turned bright red. "Yep and I forget that I was wearing it so this morning I answered the door and Lucas was there. You should have seen the smug son of a bitch face. He infuriates me. I can't stand him he thinks he's too good for this town. Like he doing everyone a big fucking favor by sticking around. I wish he would go back to Europe."

"Brooke what did he say when you open the door?"

"He said he was glad that I finally filled out. Do you believe that? He's crass, mean, and arrogant. He's everything that's wrong with men. And he was starring at me like I was this piece of meat. It was awful."

Peyton couldn't take anymore. She started to laugh and laugh.

"Oh God I would have paid big money to see your face when he said that."

"Thanks Peyton. I 'm so glad I told you."

Peyton kept laughing. "This is priceless you in that nightgown and Lucas. God why do I miss everything? Wait hold on my cell phone ringing."

"Hello"

"I'm not speaking to you."

"What? He did huh. Okay but this doesn't mean I forgive you bye."

It was Brooke's turn to laugh. 'So how's Jake?"

Peyton smiled. "Okay so I love him more than anything in this world but he doesn't have to know that. Do mind if I take a rain check today?"

"Girlie, no problem. Go be with Jake."

Peyton giggled like a school girl "He's coking for me. He knows that him in the kitchen so turns me on. I'm going to go and get my nightgown and a bag. I'm going to disconnect my phone and get some much needed alone time with Jakey."

"Yuck you call him Jakey. Peyton I so did not need to hear that."

Peyton stood up and walked to the other side of the booth. She hugged her friend and before Brooke could say good bye was out the door.


	18. A Life Line

Chapter 17  
A Life Line

Mae Scott sat perfectly still waiting for the waiter to bring back her usual order. She was nervous. She had chosen The Biltmore Hotel to have this particular meeting because it was a place that had always offered her warmth and peace. At first she had been hesitant to invite Brooke for tea. The girl had already been thru so much and Mae did not want to add any more burdens. But Tree Hill was a small town and she would have run into Brooke eventually. She took a deep breath and said a quick prayer. She hoped that Brooke would be able to forgive her and most of all she hoped that Nathan hadn't damage Brooke too much.

"Mae, I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to go see about my car. It looks like all hope is lost there's nothing left to do to fix it which means I have to buy another one. Have you been waiting long?"

Mae's mouth dropped as she stared at the girl in front of her. Actually at the woman. Dressed in a white strapless sundress which set off her tan she looked like a different person. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and the only jewelry she wore were small diamond studs that Mae had given her when she turned 16. She wore very little make up but she still looked beautiful. This wasn't the Brooke she knew, this wasn't the same girl that had looked like she was going to faint at her grandson's funeral. She stood up and Brooke gave her a big bear hug.

"Brooke is that you? Wow what happen you look so different? Sweetie you look amazing."

Brooke laughed "You too? I did a little shopping and got some new things. I thought it was time for a change."

Mae was about to say something else when the waiter interrupted them with her order. Brooke smiled as she saw the goodies that had been brought. Cucumber sandwiches, cookies, and her favorite petits fours. Delectable and beautiful little cakes covered in fondant of every color. Brooke reached over, picked one up and put it on her plate, as she watched Mae pour the tea. Her hands were shaking. "She's nervous." . Brooke understood Mae's nervousness, she herself had been a little nervous when Mae had phoned and requested that she join her for tea. She had been tempted to say no. But Mae was like her other grandmother and Brooke loved her very much. The whole situation with Nathan had been very hard for Brooke but it was worse for Mae, he was after all her grandson.

"Mae is everything okay? Your hands are shaking. Can I do something?"

Tears began to fall down Mae's face. "Brooke sweetheart, I don't even know where to start. I am so sorry about what Nathan did. I feel so ashamed."

Brooke gently picked up the older woman's hand. "Mae you have nothing to be sorry for. None of it was your fault."

"It was Brooke. I feel responsible. I wanted you to be Nathan's wife. I wanted you to be part of my family. I feel like I pushed you two together. And now well Nathan's gone. I just don't know what to say."

"You did nothing wrong Mae. I loved Nathan and well he is responsible for everything he did not you. Please stop crying. Let's have tea and a nice chat."

Mae stared at Brooke. What had Nathan been thinking? Brooke was a godsend. Ever since she was a little girl she had always thought of others before herself.

"How are you really Brooke? Please be sincere I want you to tell me how you are."

"Some days are better than others. I…I think about him everyday. I'm angry at him and at myself. Some days I wonder what I'm going to do with my life. Other days I wonder how I could have been so blind. It comes and goes. I don't think anyone can really understand what I'm going thru unless they went thru something similar. I sometimes wish that this whole ordeal was a nightmare I want to wake up and for Nathan to still be alive. I wished the other night that I never found out about Haley but I don't think that the pain would have lessened. But I'll be okay."

Brooke and Mae both grew quite. Neither of them spoke as they both sipped their tea.

"Brooke do you remember the first time I brought you here to have tea?"

Brooke started to giggle. "How could I forget? You brought me here with Peyton. Tim, Nathan. You told us that it was important that we learn how to drink tea and be good little ladies and gentlemen. Peyton and Nathan hated the whole thing. They complain about their outfits. I can still here Peyton with her my tights are itchy. Nathan complained the whole time about wearing a tie."

"Yes and Tim ate all the cakes. You guys were so cute. Well do you remember what happen with Tim?"

"Of course, the klutz spilled tea all over my pretty dress. It was my favorite dress."

Mae eyes started to water again. "Yes your dress. You didn't start to cry or make a scene like any other girl would of. You stood up ask to go to the powder room. You were gone for a long time and then Peyton and I went to find you. You were in the bathroom sobbing because Tim had ruined your dress. I remember thinking how perfectly you handle that situation. Instead of crying in front of everyone you went to do it somewhere else where no one could see you. Like a little lady."

"And you sent me a dozen dresses the next day as a gift. From that moment on you only took me to tea."

"Yes I did. So now think about something. How well do I know you?"  
Brooke mumbled. "Pretty well"

"Yes I do I know you really well. So I can safely say that you are hiding what you're feeling. Just like that day with the dress, you went to the bathroom to cry so that no one could see you cry. You're doing that now."

"I'm miserable Mae. I'm trying to be strong and Glamma is helping but I think I made a mistake coming back here. I miss him so much. Everywhere I turn something reminds me of Nathan. I feel like a failure as a woman. Why did he do it? Why didn't he tell me the truth?"

"The worst part is that everyone is talking about me. I have all these feelings and I don't know what to do with them. I need something I just don't know what it is. I don't know if I can ever trust again. A piece of me died with Nathan that day. I just don't know what else to do."

Mae squeezed Brooke's hand. "Darling I understand. Trust me I understand better than you know. I'm going to tell you something I don't talk about. I was younger than you are now when I got married. Royal was dashing, and handsome. I had known him all my life and it was no secret that my parents and his parents wanted us to get married. He and I had a lovely courtship. When we got married I thought life was perfect. He was very attentive and understanding. I was raised the old school way. Women took care of the home and children. I was also educated by nuns and well they basically told us that sex was bad but it was a wife's duty to surrender to her husband. Needless to say on our wedding night well things didn't click in that department immediately."

Brooke smiled as she listened to Mae's story.

"Anyway once we got over a few hurdles and Royal taught me a few things well that department started clicking. We had Keith and then Dan and I thought life was good. I got pregnant with out third child and that's when our marriage changed. Royal traveled a great deal and well with the children it was hard for me to go with him. It was an easy pregnancy and we were hoping for a little girl. I was at the club with the boys. A friend came up to me and asked how Royal was. Then she proceeded to tell me that she had seen Royal in New York kissing another woman. I was mortified. At first I didn't believe it. I went home and started to investigate. Then I called the hotel. It must have been luck or fate but my question was answered that same day. A woman answered and told me he was in the shower. Brooke my whole world came crumbling down that day. I was a mess"

"Mae, wow. I'm sorry. Hey you don't have to keep going."

"No I have to tell you this it's important. Royal came home that night and well it wasn't pretty. We fought and at first he denied it. Finally he admitted it. I was horrified. I thought my whole marriage was a scam. I couldn't move. I packed up my things and grabbed the boys. Royal kept telling me it was the way things were done. That it was normal. That I was his wife. He had given me his name. I should be proud to be a Scott. I went home to my parents. My mother let me cry on her shoulder that night. The next day I went down to the dining room and well she told me I had to go back."

Brooke was shocked. She could never imagine her mother doing that to her.

"She informed me that it was a normal in a marriage for men to have affairs. My father did. That I had to look the other way. The whole ordeal was more than I could bear. I went into premature labor that night. I gave birth three months early to a little girl, Megan. She died that night."

Mae took another deep breath. "I blamed Royal. He came to the hospital and I blamed him. I told him we were over. He had managed to not only destroy my life but he was the reason I had lost my child. I remember screaming at him you have your heirs get out you don't need me anymore. I left the hospital a few days later. I took the boys and rented a beach house. I spent the whole summer there. It was peaceful and I mourned Megan. Royal saw the boys and begged me to go back home, but I couldn't. My mother and I well our relationship was strained after that."

"Mae what did you do?" Brooke said staring at the woman she had known all her life.

"I felt sorry for myself. I had no idea what to do. I was raised to be a wife. I thought it as my fault he had the affair because I was so inexperience in the sex department. I had no clue what to do; I never went to college or learn a trade. Then one day I was walking the beach and I found this perfect piece of land. I fell in love with it. I had a small inheritance and well I did something impulsive I bought it. I went home back to my house with Royal that fall. The boys had to go to school and I knew I couldn't run away from all my problems. Royal and I had a long talk, he wanted to start over fresh, and he promised me that there would be no other women. I said no. I gave him an ultimatum. We would be married, for the boy's sake, in name only. There would never ever be any intimacy between us. So we played parts in a charade for almost twenty years. Everyone thought we were this perfect couple but in reality we never shared a bed again."

"Mae I had no idea."

"It was difficult at times. Royal and I became friends, and I did stop blaming him for Megan's death. I also found things to occupy my time besides the boys. The land I bought well I sold it and made a huge profit. I started buying land and buying property selling them. I started my own business. Royal was shocked but never said anything about it. I became successful. Eventually I even worked with Royal and we did something pretty big deals. I also started the foundation and well life was alright for a while. But then Dan and Karen died. We were devastated. To lose a child at birth is different than to lose one that you raised for 20 something years. Royal was inconsolable and so was I. Then the boys came to live with us. Our lives change and so did our marriage. We raised the Lucas and Nathan and they helped us grow closer. Eventually we got to a good place in our marriage. I can honestly tell you Brooke that I forgave him."

Both women stared at each other. "Mae I don't know what to say. How were you able to get past it?"

"Oh sweetheart it wasn't easy. I hated him and sometimes I loved him I was confused. When he died I mourned him. I mourned the man that he became after Dan died and I mourned the man he was when we got married. Trusting again it took me a long time. But eventually I fell in love with another man."

Brooke was surprised "You did, who? Wait Mr. Durham. He accompanies you to the parties sometimes."

"Yes Whitey, he is a wonderful man. He taught me to trust and to love again. Someday I'll tell you about how we met"

"Why don't you marry him?"

"Oh sweetheart we're to old. Anyway that's why I fell so guilty about pushing you with Nathan. I told you this story because I wanted you to understand that I know what it's like to have your heart broken. I love Nathan and I always will but I will never get over what he did to you."

"Mae don't…"

"Anyway now you know. Now the other reason that I wanted you to meet me here is this. I'm getting old. I have a new grandson I want to enjoy and Whitey wants us to do a little traveling. So I have decided to step away from the foundation. I will still run it and raise money for it. But I have a proposition for you. How would you feel about taking over the Foundation?"

"Me?"

"Yes you. I trust you and you have been doing charity work for years. You've work side by side with your mother raising money for various charities. It's a job Brooke. You'll have your own staff that you can choose. You will have to do some traveling, and you'll even have a salary and an expense account"

"Me? Thank you but there's got to be someone more qualified."

"Brooke I want you. I talked it over with Lucas. He wanted some hot shot from California. I want someone I trust. I know how much you care about the children I remember last Christmas you shopped, wrapped, and delivered gifts to all the kids at the children's hospital. You have a huge heart. It's not like I'm going to let you drown. I will be with you every step of the way. Lucas will be there too. You will have support and I'll guide you thru the transition."

"But why me?"

Mae grabbed Brooke's hand. "Because I love you. Because to me you represent the type of young lady that I wish Megan could have been. And Because of Nathan."

Brooke was puzzled. "Nathan. Mae is this because of what Nathan did?"

"No it's because I'm throwing you a lifeline to survive what Nathan did. Like the beach property that was my lifeline. Brooke do it. It will help and I would be honored if you took over. Please say yes."

Brooke looked at the woman in front of her and thought about everything she had said. She also thought about her life. She had no idea what to do with it. The she thought about the children who she had met at the hospital last Christmas. Their little faces. Then she thought about what Mae had said about impulse and buying the property. Why not? She was smart; she had basically grown up watching Mae and her mother raise money.

"Okay I'll do it."

Mae clapped her hands "Yes. Good girl. This is great. Alright you start on Monday. So there are tons to do. I will have al whole bunch of paperwork delivered to you this afternoon. Read it and well get familiar with how we do things. You made me very happy Brooke. This is going to work out wonderfully."

Brooke smiled as she looked at Mae and wondered if she was doing the right thing, was this something that would be able to fill the void that Nathan had left? She hoped it was.


	19. Lobsters and Spankings

Chapter 19

Lobsters and Spankings.

"Oh this is so good. Oh my god this is oh, Jake do it again nice and slow make sure you get it all."

"Peyton relax I know how to do this. Don't you remember our first date? Now lay back and let me do this the way I know you like it."

"Alright but you know what this does to me. I can't get enough Jakey. Hurry"

"Here you go, Lobster meat dipped in hot butter just the way you like it, I swear Pey I've never seen another person get so excited about lobster."

Peyton laid back down on the couch as Jake began to feed her small pieces of lobster meat. "This is heavenly. I'm so glad you screwed up last night."

Peyton felt wonderful. For the past hour the two lovers had been laying on Jake's comfy couch tearing pieces of lobster meat and dipping them in hot butter before feeding them to each other. Jake was completely relaxed something that he had not been for a while. He loved watching Peyton eat lobster, it was so seductive. His favorite part was when the butter drizzled down to her cheeks; he loved to lick it off her mouth.

"Peyton, do you remember the first time I made you lobster?"

"How could I forget it was our first date. You made me lobster and in return I seduced you."

"Yep you did. I loved the way you ate. I loved the fact that you dug right in. The other girls I use to go out with always ate like birds. It use to drive me nuts. I remember sitting in front of you while you massacred the poor creature. You looked and smelled amazing. Then I left the room to get dessert…"

"And you came back and found me laying on you couch naked. You looked shocked. You were trying so hard to be a gentleman." Peyton started to laugh.

"It was hard, sweetie. You had not one piece of clothing on you. You were laying on the couch looking so good. I almost dropped dessert."

"Yeah dessert Peach cobbler, which if I remember correctly we ate in bed naked later that night."

Jake smiled as he walked to kitchen. "No we ate it more like around 3:00 in the morning after you had your way with me for the 10th time. Besides we not only ate it but we also did other things with it, don't you remember?"

"Oh yes I do. I remember thinking that I didn't want to go home. I remember very well what you did with the peach cobbler. We ended up spending two days locked up in this apartment. Not to mention your sheets got all sticky."

Jake walked out of the kitchen holding a dish in his hands. Peyton looked up at him and started to giggle.

"Jake sweetheart is that what I think it is? Is it Peach Cobbler?"

"Peyton darling turn your phone off I have the whole weekend off and you and I are in real need of some quality time together. I've stocked up on food. We have plenty of lobster and peach cobbler. We can spend the whole weekend in bed doing dirty things to each other."

"Jake are you sure? Not that I'm turning you down but what about work?"

"Nope I'm done for the weekend. Lucas told me to enjoy my self and I plan to, unless you don't want to?"

Peyton smiled. For a minute Jake looked like a little boy asking his mother for a cookie.

"I have two phone calls to make. One to my mom to let her know won't be home till Monday and another one to Brooke to let her know that she can call me here if something urgent happens. After that I will turn off my phone and be all yours. Depending on how good the cobbler is, I could stay here longer Jake."

"Hey Peyton that would be alright with me now hurry up and make the calls. I got some big plans with the cobbler."

MEANWHILE…. Scott Corp.

Lucas was sitting in front of his desk surrounded by paperwork. It had been a long day and any hopes he had of leaving early were dashed every time the phone ran. He had wanted to take Drew to the playground that afternoon. He had promised him and he hated to break his promised to him. He knew Drew was just a baby and didn't understand him but Lucas loved to spent time with him.

"Hi honey, do you have a minute?"

Lucas looked up and found his grandmother standing in the doorway of his office. He smiled.

"For you beautiful anytime. What's up?"

Mae smiled Lucas sounded so much like Royal sometimes it scared her. She knew that they were two different men. Lucas had inherited Royals temper and stubbornness. While Nathan had been the easy going one, Lucas had always been the hard one fighting everyone's ideas. He loved to do everything his way and he loved to be right. Mae loved him fiercely and was happy that he was home at last.

"I just want to make sure that you're going to be okay with me taking a few days off."

"Grandma I'll be fine. You're leaving on Monday and coming back on Friday I think I can manage a few days without you."

"Hey I worry okay to me you'll always be my little Lucas. So I'm going home and meeting the new nanny. I hope this one works out. Jules believe it or not for once actually did something right. She found this nanny for Drew. She's from England and comes highly recommended. I can't stand Jules but I have to admit I was impress that she manage to find someone so qualified in such a short time."

"No shit. Jules and Keith well there's something I never thought I see. How she managed to rope Keith in to marrying her I have no idea. That woman is silicon city and shallow. I have no clue how Keith is still sane."

Mae started to laugh. "It's called working late and ear plugs. Thank god he made her sign a prenup. Anyway, Lucas I need you to do something for me. Tonight on your way home can you drop off some papers at the Davis's house for Brooke. I want her to spend the weekend getting familiar with all the charities that we raise money for. I don't want her completely overwhelm."

Lucas stood up and walked over to his grandmother. "Wait Grandma; don't tell me you offered her the job? Please tell me this is a huge joke. Grandma I thought we agreed to hire Carolyn Murphy from California. Her credentials were impressive."

"Luke sweetie, I told you I would look over her resume but you knew I had my heart set on Brooke. I know that she's going to do an amazing job. I'm going to be helping her. Brooke is the right choice."

"But Grandma she's never even held a job before. She can't, I won't have it. No way you go and tell her that you made a mistake. Forget it I'll do it myself."

Mae had had it. Lucas was acting like a child. "Stop it Lucas Eugene Scott. Don't think for a minute that I won't take you over my knee and spank you. Brooke is who I want and no one is going to change my mind. I want you to get this thru you're big, thick, skull, so listen up. You may be the president of Scott Corp but I 'm still running the foundation and I only I will decide who I want to groom to take over my job. So you can either sulk and keep your opinions to yourself or you can help Brooke."

"But Grandma…"

"No buts Lucas. I have to go. Please do as I say and drop of those papers on your way home. I won't be home for dinner tonight. Bye."

Half an hour later Lucas was still fuming. He couldn't believe that the prissy, ice queen would be working in his company. No way, he had to do something and something quick. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her ruin the foundation. The thought of her raising money for the pediatric wing made him cringe. He could only imagine how she would raise money, probably by offering free makeovers. He had to get rid of her; there was no way he would allow Brooke Davis to take over his grandmother's legacy.


	20. The Fallen Woman gets a Lifeline

The Fallen Woman gets a Life Line

Chapter 19

Brooke slowly got out of her car and started to walk towards her. She had first gone to her house and had been informed that she was out. Her mother had been cold and distant as if the sheer mention of her daughter's name horrified her. Brooke's heart had broken and had once again realized that her own mother was amazing. At first she had thought she should go home and come back the next day, but something inside her told her to look for her. She hadn't seen her for such a long time and she couldn't even remember the last time they had seen each other. She took a chance and drove to the playground around the corner from her house, the same playground that they had played at when they were little. That's where she had found her sitting on a park bench reading a book with a stroller.

"Hey, Erica."

The young blond looked up and stared at the brunette in front of her.

"Brooke. So have you come to see the exhibit too?"

Brooke was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well all my so call friends have come around. They all showed up the minute they heard I was in town. You should have seen them cooing at my daughter, asking me if I needed something. At first they acted like my friends but then they spread the news of me being an unwed mother all over. I am the fallen woman after all. Haven't you heard the rumours?"

"Erica you know me better than that. I'm your friend. I just found out that you're in town and there is nothing wrong with being an unwed mother. Hey it's me Brooke. Remember? When the guy what's his name? Oh yeah Chris dumped you who was there for you with ice cream? Who helped you stuffed your bra in sixth grade when your boobs didn't come in? Who drove you home many nights after parties when you were bombed?"

Erica started to laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed it felt good.

Brooke started to smile as she took a peek inside the stroller. "So I see she's a girl and thank god looks like her mommy. Hey there sweetheart aren't you a doll. I'm your aunty Brooke. Hey can I pick her up?"

"Yeah but she's a puker I don't want you to ruin your clothes. Here take the burp pad."

Brooke put the pad over her shoulder and picked up the baby. All it took was one look and Brooke fell in love with her. Her blond hair, chubby cheeks, green eyes. The baby was perfect.

"Okay I'm taking her home with me. Say good bye Erica she's mine now."

"My mother would pay you to take her away."

Brooke looked up from the baby up to Erica. "So I take it she didn't appreciate being made a grandmother?"

"That's the understatement of the year. Her exact words were why couldn't I be normal and get an abortion. Do you believe that? My own mother."

"So want to talk about it. I don't have ice cream but I do have time and an ear."

Erica sighed "Brooke where would you like me to start?"

"Okay girlie your mommy looks like she needs something. Erica do you want me to tell you my sordid story… Let's see remember Nathan?"

"Yeah kind of heard about that already, Bevin and Teresa sure love to talk. You defiantly look great for someone who went to rehab." Erica laughed she wanted to die.

"Those two little bitches. Wait till I get my hand around their little necks"

"His name was Peter."

Brooke put the baby back into the stroller and reached for Erica's hand. She sat back and didn't say a word as she listened to Erica speak.

"I met him at work. My father got me a job working at a PR firm. The firm was handling the campaign of a senator. I worked with my boss doing the PR. The senator had a son who was also working for the campaign. I swear Brooke the minute I saw him I fell in love. Handsome and smart he was a dream But he was married. We started to see each after work. At first it was innocent, and then one night and a couple of shots later, we ended up back at my apartment. I thought it was a one night stand but he wanted more. We hid it for months. We were very careful. His wife lived in the country and well the marriage wasn't a happy one. He spent the weeks in Boston. He and I got this little apartment. It was the best time of my life. Then I got pregnant. When I told him he told me to get rid of it. When I refused he packed his things and left."

"Oh Erica."

"Oh Brooke it gets worst. The next day his father showed up at the apartment. He demanded that I get rid of the baby and he threaten me. He kept talking about how his family had an image to maintain. That I would just not do. He had the nerve to offer me money. Then when I threw him out he basically told me that he would make my life hell.

I lost my job that same day. He is a very influential man. Peter wouldn't take any of my calls, so much for the I love you more than anyone. I tried to get another job but all the doors in Boston were close to me. I was like a plague. Everyone ran away from me. My friends wouldn't return my phone calls. People from work avoided me. They were afraid what would happen if anyone associated with me. I had some money and I went to New York. I applied in every PR firm but nobody would hire me. I waited tables, worked in stores, did everything I could do until I couldn't work anymore. I finally called my cousin Charles and well he saved me. He sent me money and promised to keep my secret. But after having Jenny here I didn't want to hide her. I'm not ashamed of her. So I came home and shit hit the fan. My parents flipped out. My father is doing better. He had fallen in love with Jenny but my mother keeps talking about how I ruined my life and hers."

"She'll calm down. How could she not love Jenny she's a sweetheart?"

"Well it doesn't matter. It's just me and Jenny. We have each other. Now all I need to do is find a job and a place to live. That's really hard since there are no jobs in my field in Tree Hill."

Brooke looked at Erica and at Jenny. She wished that there was something she could do. Men were scum. Then she had an idea.

"Erica what type of job are you looking for?"

"Brooke at this point I'll take a job as a stripper. Anything waitress, pole dancer, anything that will pay me well. Babies are expensive. Diapers alone are so much money. My father is paying the bills, but Jenny is my responsibility. She only has me. I want her to have a happy childhood. I thought maybe here with my parents she would have a little more stability, hell I was wrong."

"Okay do me a favor stop sulking. I think I have a solution for both our problems. You know a lot about Pr and stuff right?"

"Yeah that's what I wanted to do be a PR rep."

Brooke started to smile. She had the perfect solution.

"What do you know about raising money? Actually don't answer that hear me out first. Mae Scott has offered me a job. She wants me to help her run the foundation. It basically raises money for various charities. I have no clue how I'm going to run and raise money for the charities. Mae thinks that I will be great at it. She has a lot of faith in me. She's basically going to help me. She's given me an office, and a salary. But here's the best part, Mae told me that I could hire my own staff. I need someone to help me. I need someone to work with me. Now I have no clue how to do the job so I need someone to guide me. So you're hired."

Erica was stunned. Was she joking?

"Brooke please don't do this it isn't funny."

"Shut up Erica, I'm being serious. You need a job and I need all the help I can get. Now it's either you or I'll have to hire someone I don't know. I trust you besides how much money did we raised when we were cheerleaders? Remember the bake sales and car washes?"

"Brooke are you sure? What about Jenny? Somehow I can't see my mother babysitting."

"There's a daycare center at Scott Corp. Not to mention the fact that I'm going to be doing a lot of work from home. I'll have to travel and stuff so the hours will be flexible. Also the salary will be a good one and benefits. Come on say yes you'll be able to move out a lot quicker."

Erica had no choice; the offer was too good to pass up. "What will Mae say?"

Brooke smiled." Erica listen she told me to hire my own staff that's what I'm doing. Look just meet me at my house Monday afternoon. Let's say 4:00 pm. Bring Jenny. I 'm going to spend the day going over all the stuff I need to know at the office. I will set up the whole daycare situation and we'll start work on Tuesday."

Erica started to cry. She couldn't believe, one minute she was trying to figure out what to do the next thing she knew Brooke had taken over the whole situation and made it better.

"Brooke thank you. You have no idea what you just did."

Brooke hugged her friend. "I got some great advice today, Erica. A wise woman told me I needed a lifeline and she gave me one. I just gave you one too. We need to stick together. Besides you and I well we're the talk of the town. Seriously though, I understand better than anyone about heartbreak. Peter and Nathan did a real doozy on us. We both need this. I know you're hurting, hell I don't know how I'm still standing. So we need to stick together and help each other."

Erica looked at her daughter and then at her friend. "Yes we do. Jenny and I will stick right by your side."


	21. The Dinner Guest

A/N: Please, please, please review. I really want to know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks Kaos...

The Dinner Guest

Chapter 20

Brooke stepped out of her mother's car and started to walk up the path to her front door. The moment she open the door she was met with the delicious smell of roast duck. Her stomach began to rumble, reminding her how hungry she was. Her parents were out of town and she had promised Glamma that she would be home for dinner. Glancing at the grandfather clock that occupied her parent's foyer she knew she was almost a half an hour late. The whole day had been hectic. Peyton, Mae, and finally Erica, Brooke could not wait to sit down and spent some quality time with her Glamma.

"Glamma I'm so sorry I'm late, I hope you started without me. Wait till you hear the day I had. And before you ask no, I didn't get a chance to get to Giselle's and I know you think my underwear is horrendous, I'll get to it tomorrow."

Brooke started to walk towards the dinning room. She smiled as the smell of roast duck got closer and closer. In the distance she could hear Glamma's voice and it was quite obvious the older woman wasn't alone. Turning the corner, Brooke stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting at the table in heels, white slacks, and a turquoise blouse with a few top buttons conspicuously unbuttoned, was Glamma, fully made up. Large diamond hoops in her ears and a matching headband placed on her head to keep her long, dark hair in place. She was laughing and it wasn't the normal laugh either. It was more of the exaggerated one that was extra loud and caused her to toss her head back. The type of laugh that she reserved for her "special companions". Her violet eyes were more animated than usual, totally enthralled at what was in front of her. Brooke however was appalled. Sitting at the head of her parent's dinning room table, in her father's place was Lucas Scott.

Too shocked to speak and more than a little curious as what was going on. Brooke stood hidden in the corner eavesdropping.

"Oh darling, you're just too much!" Glamma grin, flirtatiously slapping Luke's arm. "Isn't it something that you and I were vacationing in Argentina at the same time and our paths never crossed?"

"That's too bad," he said with the trademark Scott charm. "I'm sure I would have remembered a woman with your beauty and sophistication."

"Oh, Mr. Scott."

"Oh, Ms. Du Bois."

"Please call me Olivia or Liv for short. My closest friends all call me Liv."

"And my closets friends call me Luke." He winked.

Glamma shook her head.

"My. My, my. If I were twenty years younger…"

He nodded and kissed her hand. Brooke felt like she might vomit. She figured she better make her presence known before Glamma poured him another glass of wine and they end up screwing on the table clearing her throat, Brooke entered the dining room.

"Brooke! What a surprise." Glamma said, motioning for her granddaughter to take a seat.

"A surprise?" Brooke asked, miffed by Luca's mere presence. "I live here and I told you I would be home for dinner."

"Well darling dinner in this house is always at six. And you know how I hate to eat alone. Mr. Scott here dropped by to see you and well I invited him to join me. We have been having the most wonderful time. He's so charming, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, he's a regular Prince Charming. Lucas what brings you by?"

"Ms. Davis" Lucas smirked "As always it's a pleasure. Nice to see you still have the proverbial lemon still stuck in your mouth."

Brooke silently willed herself not to slap his face or flip him the bird.

"Well aren't you two just adorable?" Glamma observed with a sly smile. "Brooke sit down and join us. Lucas and I were just talking about Buenos Aires. Apparently we vacationed there at the same time. Can you believe we never ran into each other? How about that?"

"Consider yourself lucky" Brooke mumbled.

"I actually spent a couple of months riding thru South America on my bike."

"Oh Brooke can you imagine anything cooler or freer than cruising through the streets of Brazil, Costa Rica, and Argentina on the back of a bike, with the wind flying through your hair and droplets of rain sprinkling your face?"

Brooke wrinkled her nose. "Do you have any idea how many people die on those things everyday? And since when do you know so much about motorcycles Glamma?"

"I love bikes." She shrugged. "They're very, very, sexy. They're an adventure. You should try it sometime Brookie. How many did you say you own Lucas?"

"Five. The 1977 Triumph Bonneville T140, a 1956 Jaws from the Czech Republic, a 1968 BSA Lightening, a 2005 Ninja zx-6r and my baby, a 1988 Harley-Davidson. I even rode the Harley once with David Beckam."

"Oh! Oh I just love him." Glamma cooed. "That little spike girl is so damned lucky."

"It's spice Glamma."

"Well he's a cool guy. I interviewed him last spring. I got to hang out with him and a couple of other big time soccer players."

"Is soccer the only sport you cover dear?"

"Primarily, but I've done a bit of everything. Women's basketball, tennis, swimming, cycle racing, and even bullfighting?"

"Bullfighting?"

"Oh yeah. Let's skip those stories, if you don't mind. It got a little crazy in Madrid and after all I am in the company of two ladies."

"Naughty boy! Excuse me while I have visions of you and a bunch of other hunky shirtless bullfighters with big cowboy hats, red bandanas, all oily and shined up with lime and a nice Corona and…"

"Liv, what, were you spying on me?" he grinned.

"I like you." She laughed as she took another sipped of wine. "You sir are fun."

"I'd like to think so. I'm spontaneous and I'll try anything once. Life is too short to live in fear and take stuff for granted. I've just got to be me, you know?"

"Are you sure you're Nathan's brother? You weren't adopted, were you?" Glamma joked.

"Nope, not adopted. Not all Scotts are boring and stuffy. Look at yourself for a minute. I would have never in a million years thought that someone as charming and beautiful as yourself could be Brooke's grandmother."

"Hallelujah to that one! She raised her glass. 'So you're smart, you like to have fun, you're interesting, and might I add as cute and sexy as you want to be. You're a total package if I've ever seen one. I swear I'm about to snatch you up myself…but I have a better idea. Why don't you take out Brookie here?"

"GLAMMA!"

"Liv…"

"What? She's a beautiful girl. Sweet and proper, but I'm working on corrupting her. Besides she's a Du Bois. We're extremely talented in certain areas if you catch my drift. It's in our genes." Glamma winked.

"Liv…"

"Hello! Glamma. I'm sitting right here!"

"Brookie, hush up I'm trying to get you a little excitement. Look at him he's perfect and you know sweetie you can't continue to be a …"

"Glamma stop it." Brooke was horrified. If Glamma mention her virginity one more time she was going to pull her hair out.

"Forgive me Liv, but uh, I don't think Brooke and I are very compatible."

"You got that right" Brooke mumbled.

What nerve! He was actually cocky enough to sit in a table in her house with her grandmother trying to charm them with his stupid stories. On top of all that, he had said they weren't compatible. The jerk was right but it was the way he said it. As if it was his choice and she wasn't good enough. Brooke wanted to scream. Lucas Scott was more sickening each time she saw him.

"Glamma, I…I have to go. Um, something came up that I just remembered and…"

"But sweetie you haven't eaten a thing. That's not like you."

Brooke looked from her grandmother to the smug jackass she detested more than anything or anyone.

"Sorry. Suddenly I just lost my appetite."

"Wait Brooke I need to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Lucas asked as he stood up.

"Hey you two relax. I have some phone calls that I need to return. Stay here. Have some more wine. I'll send Marie in with desert and some brandy."

"Thank you, Liv it was a pleasure."

"Lucas I hope to be seeing more of you in the future."

Olivia smiled at Lucas and then at Brooke. She walked out of the dinning room, and made a mental note to call Mae Scott and invite her out to lunch. Lucas Scott now there was someone who was perfect for Brooke.

Lucas waited till Olivia was out of sight. "So Brooke …"

Brooke interrupted him. "Cut to the chase Lucas. What the hell are you doing in my house? Better yet what the hell do you want?"

"Okay you want to be like that. I want you to call my grandmother and tell her you change you're mind. You don't want the job. Do it now I'll even dial."

Brooke was mortified. "How dare you? You have a lot of nerve, sitting in my house giving me orders. Who the hell do you think you are? You're so cocky like you're god's gift to women. I can't stand you. First of all Lucas I will not resign. I want the job. Second of all don't give me orders."

Lucas started to laugh. "There're some women that love it when I give them orders Brookie. How about you? Would you like it if I told you to walk over here and…"

"You perv. How dare you. Get out of my house. I don't want anything to do with you. I never want to see you again."

Lucas stood up and walked over to where Brooke was standing. He got right in her face. "Listen little girl the foundation means a lot to my grandmother. I won't have you screw it up. Quit now while you have some dignity left. I'll make it worth you're while. What do you want? Name it whatever it is I'll give you. Furs, a trip, name it Brooke."

"I want you to leave Lucas. But first I want you to listen to me. I'm not going to quit. I want this job. I love Mae and I'm not going to screw it up. So get out. Take your furs, trips, and you're ego and shove it up you're ass."

Lucas stared at Brooke. The girl wasn't backing down. She had guts. She was really mad too, mad enough to start throwing things at him.

"You know Brooke you're not half bad. Maybe after you screw up at the foundation I will take you out. We'll call it a mercy fuck. You can get a taste of what a real man taste like. Would you like that princess? Would you like to spend the night with me? I could teach you some moves and do things to you that will make your toes curl. What do you think princess?"

He knew he had gone too far. Brooke's face was red and she looked like she was going to slap him. He could have sworn that there was steam coming out of her ears. He wanted her to quit. He was egging her on hoping that she would get mad enough to quit the foundation.

"So Brooke since you're not quitting, I guess I'll see you Monday."

And without saying goodbye he walked out leaving Brooke furious and appalled.


	22. The Challenge

A/N: I had this huge authors note that i was going to post along with ths chapter but I changed my mind. Please review and enjoy. If you have any questions or comments please email me otherwise enjoy. Kaos

Chapter 21

The Challenge

"YOU PUT ME IN A CLOSET"

Lucas looked up from his computer and found himself staring at Brooke Davis. It was 8:15 am on a Monday morning. He had barely gotten any sleep, Drew had been up all night crying and nothing he had done calmed the little boy down. He had been tempted to call out sick and have all his meetings reschedule but he knew that would just screw up the rest of his week. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Brooke Davis.

"Good morning to you to Brooke what can I do for you?"

"You're kidding right?"

Brooke was furious she couldn't believe that the man sitting in front of her was acting like nothing was wrong.

"Lucas don't act all innocent. You know why I'm here. A closet are you serious. I can't believe that you actually thought I wouldn't say anything about it. It's a closet and don't try to deny, Marcia from personnel already confirm that it was at one time a closet. My new office use to be a broom closet. The desk barely fits in there. I have no computer, supplies and where is my assistant going to do her work from a bathroom? There are no windows and it smells like bleach. This is a crock of shit Lucas."

Lucas took a deep breath before he answered her. "Look Brooke, I'm tired just do me a favor okay quit. You know as well as I do that you and this job, well it isn't a good idea. There are other people out there that are more qualified for this job."

Brooke couldn't take it anymore she was going to lose. "Okay that's it I've had it. What the hell is your problem with me? What have I done to you? Why are you so nasty with me?"

"Look Brooke there are other people more qualified for this job. You have no resume and no skills. Did you even go to college? Besides I know you Brooke, I've been surrounded my whole life by women like you. You think that the important things in life are money and money. Yeah you'll work the foundation; it'll be your little project. Your so call staff will do all the work and you'll take all the credit for it. Then some poor, zillionaire will come along and marry you. You'll be just like Jules. So give it up quit and go find the poor guy."

Brooke felt like the tears were going to start flowing out of her. There she was standing in Lucas Scott's office ready to cry. She had to hold it together there was no way that Lucas was going to see her shed any tears. "Okay you want to play this game Lucas, we'll play. Let me tell you what I think of you. When I look at you I see this guy who is a coward. Yep you heard me right a coward and a loser. You think that you're better than everyone, but you're not. You're a big disappointment. You think that you know me, well you have no clue, but I know all about you. I was Nathan's girlfriend. I was the one he talked to, the one he told about missing his big brother. Where were you when Nathan scored the winning shot during the last game of the season, senior year? Where were you when Nathan graduated from high school and college? Where were you for Mae's last birthday? I'll tell you, not here. How dare you sit in your fancy office and tell me that you know me, you have no clue. You have no right to judge me. I went to college and I graduate full of honors, and you're right I don't need this job. But I want it and I'm not quitting."

"Look Brooke…"

"No you look Lucas; I have a degree in art history with a minor in literature. I have been raising money for charities since I was six. You're grandmother is a smart woman, do you really think she would hire me if I couldn't do this job? So let's put our cards on the table and settle this once and for all. I want a new office and I want you to leave me alone."

Lucas was taken a back. Brooke wasn't backing down. He had been sure that as soon as she saw the office she would run and quit, he hated to be wrong.

"Sit down. Answer me one question, why do you want this job?"

Brooke sat down. She thought about his question. What could she say to him? Could she tell him that she needed the job because she had no clue what to do with her life? Could she tell him that she had spent the last four years waiting for a man to marry her and now she had a huge void that needed to be filled because he had died? Somehow neither response seemed appropriate.

"I want it because I think I would be good at it. "

"Thinking that you're going to be good at something doesn't cut it Brooke. Look your right my grandmother isn't stupid she hired you so she must think you're qualified. How about I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Okay listen to me. Let's call this a challenge. There is a man named Mr. Robbilard. He's rich. He is worth billions. If you get him to make a donation to the foundation I'll ease up. You can have the job and a new office. All you have to do is get a check from him by the end of next week and deliver it to my office. If you succeed I'll let you work the foundation in peace. You and I won't even have to see each other. What do you say?"

Brooke thought for a minute. The job would still be hers and she would never have to see Lucas. She would have free reign. It was tempting. How hard could it be to get a donation from Mr. Robbilard.

"Okay you peeked my interest and if I lose Lucas what do I have to do. I won't quit so forget it, if you're going to say that I have to quit no deal."

"No you don't have to quit. If you can't get the money you can still work the foundation but everything and I mean everything has to be approved by me. You won't be able to make any moves without me. I want to know everything that's going on. You'll have no staff. Your office will be the closet and I'll be your boss. After a week of working with me you'll quit on your own."

Brooke could think about ten other things she would rather do than work for Lucas Scott, one of them involve walking thru fire.

"How about this, if I lose I'll quit. But if I win you no only have to let me have free reign but I want your office. Do we have a deal?"

Lucas was shocked, she wanted his office. He loved his office. It had been decorated to fit his needs. A large corner office on the top floor with a window view. There were plants all over the office and a huge oil painting of his grandfather hung on the wall. The office was a man's office with 2 chairs, a recliner, and couches that was all leather and were the most comfortable things her had ever sat on. A huge Cherry oak desk was right smack in the middle of the room. Shelves filled with his favorite books, pictures of him with various sport stars, his journalism awards. But the best part of his office was the play station 2 , DVD, flat screen television set. How many nights had he spent playing NBA jams with Jake, Fergie, and Skillzs. After spending hours going over reports and financial records they would set up tournaments that sometimes lasted all night. And his fish tank. The huge 500 gallon salt water fish tank that was his pride and joy. He loved to watch the exotic fish swim around it was so relaxing.

"You want my office are you kidding?"

Brooke smiled at him. "Yep I do. Your office. Do we have a deal? You're not scared now Lucas are you? "

Lucas thought about the situation for a minute. There was no way in hell that she would manage to get a penny out of penny pincher Robbilard. The guy was notorious for being cheap. He was going to win he could feel it in his bones.

"Okay deal. My office."

Brooke got up at smiled at him; this was going to be a piece of a cake. As she walked away and waved goodbye he could hear her saying.

"This is going to be a piece of cake."

He laugh knowing that Brooke was going to lose and pretty soon he would have her out of Scott Corp


	23. The Peeping Tom of Tree Hill

Chapter 22

The Peeing Tom of Tree Hill

Brooke swung open the door to the cafe. She was relieved to see Peyton at a back table, sipping hot tea. "Thank God I found you here", she breathed dramatically.

"What a welcome", Peyton smirked. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Where should I start? The part where my life is over or the fact that I'm gonna lose my job?"

Peyton eyed the situation with a raised eyebrow and a slightly amused expression. Surely it couldn't be that bad.

"Hey kiddo. I've got the last blueberry scone with your name on it", Deb smiled as she approached the girls' table.

"Thanks but no thanks", Brooke sighed. "I'm not that hungry."

Deb shot Peyton a confused look then moved away to give them their privacy. "Brooke doesn't want a scone? Okay, maybe the oceans are washing away and the mountains really are crumbling. Brooke, what's going on with you?"

"I made a bet this stupid bet with Lucas the jerk. Get this. I start my first day at Scott Corp and the receptionist shows me to my new office. Now I'm not expecting the executive suite with a view of the city but that evil son of a bitch, Lucas, put me closet, Pey."

"The closet?"

"Yes. He basically threw out the mops and brooms and replaced them with a desk and a computer. Peyton, I swear jail cells are bigger."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious Lucas enjoyed getting under her best friend's skin. "Let me guess, you totally went off on him, right?"

"Damn right I did! I went off on him, then he proceeded to go off on me and tell me I was a no skill having rich kid way under qualified for the job. God, I hate him!"

"Luke said that?"

"Oh yeah and a lot more. It was humiliating! I felt like crying but I couldn't give him the satisfaction so I went and told him a little something about himself. I told him he was a punk and a coward and then some. It felt good to give him a piece of my mind."

"I shudder to think what happened next..."

"He offered me a deal."

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"There's this guy, Robbilard, or something and my mission is to get him to make a huge contribution to the Foundation in less than a week. If Lucas wins, he gets to make my life a living hell. If I win, I get free reign and his lavish office...and a little dignity."

"Okay", Peyton shrugged.

"That's cake, Brooke. You've been fundraising since, what, we were six? Plus, I hear Mr. Robillard is like a billionaire. A million bucks is like change to him. Meet him for lunch, bat your eyelashes, blow some smoke up his ass and you'll have a check in your hand before the ink dries."

"I tried that", Brooke sighed, tapping her fingers against the table. "Apparently the challenge is going to be harder than I thought. True, Robbilard may have more money than God but the man is frugal with a capital F. I met with him yesterday and it took all of five minutes to laugh me out of his house."

"Sorry", Peyton said, rubbing Brooke's arms sympathetically.

"Yeah...me too", the brunette said sadly

"Brooke, I know you're upset but it's not the end of the world. Mae loves you and she has confidence in you. She wants you to have this job. No way will Lucas be able to fire you even if he wanted to. Just relax."

"Peyton, I know he won't fire me but it'll be worse. He gave me this impossible task so I would fail. That was his sick little plan all along. He just wants to prove me incompetent. I know he won't fire me, I know he can't. However, he can make me miserable. He already told me. I'd be stuck forever in my 'closet' and every move I make from production and accounting decisions to lunch and bathroom breaks, would have to be approved by him. You know he's just going to be an ass so I'll be forced to quit like after a week. I'm so on to him."

"Then don't let him get to you. Play his game."

"I know but it's more than that, Peyton. I don't want to fail. He assigned me the impossible and more than anything, I want to prove him wrong and accomplish it. Can you imagine the look on his face if I handed that check to him. It would feel so damned good! Then he would know that I'm capable and qualified and strong and tough and he can't push me around. Plus, can't you see me in that office? A little paint and some color and sprucing up and it would be beautiful."

Sipping tea, Peyton tired to devise a plan as Brooke hopeless laid her head on the table. Things were looking pretty bleak but there had to be a way.

"Brooke!" Both women faced the direction of the door where Erica was standing. "Hey you."

"Guess what? I did some research on that Robillard guy. Alfred is his name."

"And?" Brooke asked with renewed interest.

"Billionaire! Not homes but freaking compounds in San Diego, Aspen, Houston, Miami and Boston not to mention a ranch in Scotland! Look at these papers here and you can see he has investments in every major rising stock known to man. No wife, no kids, just a bunch of equally elite friends."

"Wow", Peyton said, studying a photograph of one of the homes from Erica's stack of research papers.

"That guy is loaded! With all that, how could he be so cheap?"

"Cheap isn't the word", Erica continued. "Try stingy or just plain old mean. After all, cheap skates don't fly around in their own private jets. No this guy is just a jackass. Never gives to charity? No why? His motto is, 'why give all his hard earned cash to people who've done nothing to earn it themselves?' I'm telling you, the guy doesn't give a damn whether it's the environment or sick kids or starving tribes in Africa, he won't donate a penny."

"Great", Brooke groaned. "Just great! Well looks like Lucas wins this time."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. And thanks for helping anyway." Brooke was near tears. She wanted to scream. She could still see the smirk on Luke's face and the cocky edge in his voice when he'd first challenged her. Deep down, he had known all along.

"Good morning, good morning! Oh Deb, you look fabulous as always! I swear, you have the best boobs in Tree Hill! Are they real? Please tell me if they're not. And if they aren't, point me to the nearest 'tit store' so I can have a rack as nice as yours."

"Liv!" Deb blushed.

Brooke, Peyton and Erica shook their heads, smiling in spite of the otherwise glum predicament. Leave it to Glamma to change the subject and brighten the day.

"Well, if it isn't my girls? Why the frowns?"

"We're fine, Glamma..."

"Don't lie to me. Brooke, I've been telling you since you were old enough to hold your own head straight...don't bullshit a bullshitter. Don't hustle a hustler. Now tell Glamma what's going on."

Pulling up a chair without being invited formally, Glamma sat in her black Capris, orange shirt and bright matching earrings and headband. She looked tanner than usual too. It was obvious she wasn't going anywhere so yet again Brooke relayed the story of Luke's challenge.

"So you see what I mean, Glamma? It's impossible and he knew it all along! Your little friend, Lucas Scott, is making my life a living hell."

"What did you say the billionaire's name was again?" "I didn't. It's Robbilard..."

Glamma's eyes suddenly brightened. "You mean Freddy?"

Brooke and the others exchanged weird glances.

"Alfred is supposedly is first name so I guess he could be Freddy. Do you know him?"

"Ha! Know him? Of course! Honey, your Glamma knows everybody! I know Freddy, alright...not in the Biblical sense of course...not that the old coot hasn't tried. We go way back."

"Really?"

"Really."

A mischievous twinkle appeared in Glamma's eyes as she lit a cigarette, ignoring the many "no smoking" signs.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, my love. Just leave it to Glamma. Tell Lucas, he might want to start packing up and moving out of your soon to be office. Trust me kiddo, I'll have that check in your hand in 3 days."

Two days later...

Brooke blasted Usher's Caught Up, on the radio as she drove towards her favorite place in the whole wide world Tree Hill Falls. She couldn't wait to get there. She wanted to let her feet hang in the cool clear water, to listen to the night creatures talk to one another as dusk fell around them. She had always gone there when things were troubling her, or when she just needed to get away from her everyday life. Sometimes she went there just to read or to swim. It was the type of place that made her forget all her troubles and worries. Nathan had first brought her there when they were little. They had ridden their bikes and spent the whole afternoon exploring. They had gone back home later that day covered in dirt much to Mae's and Mary's dismay. As the years went by their trips together to the falls lessen, other things became more important. As she got out of her car and started to walk towards her favorite place a tear trickled down her face. Nathan, she thought to herself. Despite everything she still missed him. It was hard not to. He had been a big part of her life since she was a little girl. She still had so many questions, not too many about Nathan, more about herself. She had been wondering if she could ever trust another man again. She didn't think it would be possible. At the moment though she had bigger things to worry about, she hadn't heard from Glamma. Glamma had left in pursuit of "Freddy Robbilard" promising to return with a huge donation. But two days had already gone by and she hadn't heard from her.

Brooke slipped off her sandals letting the grass tickle her feet. The sound of the water lapping against bank was relaxing. She laid back against the cool ground and looked at the stars as they started to appear in the night sky. She started thinking about her life. A few weeks ago she had no idea what she was going to do. Then Mae offered her the job at the foundation. It had been such a relieve to her to have something to do and to do something that involve helping people. She now had something in her life that would take away the sadness that consumed her. That would help her forget about everything that had happen to her these past few months. But Lucas Scott was standing in her way. What was it about him that made Brooke detest him so much? He was egotistical, annoying, and a chauvinistic pig. Brooke sat up looking into the pool of clear blue water. She watched the water cascade over the rocks. It was as if the water was beckoning her to enter. She looked around. She knew she was alone. Hardly anyone came up there anymore. What the hell," she said beginning to remove her clothes. She peeled off her clothes and dove into the water. She surfaced a minute later and pushed her hair away from her face. She felt the water rushing past her. She was exhilarated. It was an euphoria she hadn't felt since she was smaller. She felt free as a bird. Here naked in the water she felt like she could do anything and she loved it. She dove into the water and surfaced once more. As she cleared the water from her eyes she felt a pair of strong arms pull at her. Before she was able to scream a set of lips came crashing down onto hers. Her breath was taken away.

"Lucas" she said after his lips finally left hers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, princess?"

"Me what the hell are you doing here, Lucas? And why did you kiss me?"

"Listen I'm asking the questions around here now please tell me what you're doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out here? You can't just come out here and swim like you would in a pool. There currents it's dangerous."

Brooke started to laugh. Currents was he serious "Lucas you dumbass I've been swimming here since I was eight. Now get the hell out of here before I slap you for kissing me. You have a lot of nerve you know that."

It was now Lucas's turn to laugh. He wasn't leaving. He had driven down to the falls to take advantage of the last warm day of the season. It was the middle of September but from the weather one couldn't tell. He had spent the whole day working out the final details with Jake for their latest project. He had left his office with every intention of going home and working on it. But the warm weather had called him and in an impulsive moment he had driven out without a care in the world. He had walked up the path leading to the falls. When he had reached his destination he had quickly shed off his clothing. His plan had been to run into the water and spend the rest of the afternoon swimming. But that quickly change when through the bushes he saw a figure. Even without a clear view he knew it was Brooke. It was the legs, that he recognized, the same ones that had caused him to almost choke on his drink the night at the Sawyer's party. Through the bushes he watched as she shed all her clothes. He blushed as she stood naked not knowing that anyone was watching. She took his breath away. She was breathtaking her body was perfection. He watched memorized as she dove into the water. He had meant to leave but something pulled him back. Powerless to stop, Lucas walked forward towards the water. For a brief moment he thought about going back to his car, but change his mind again. He entered the water completely unknown to her. Lucas wrapped his arms around her petite frame drawing her into him. Before she was able to scream, his mouth found its way to hers.

"Lucas I mean it get out" Brooke shrieked

"No you get out."

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" Lucas knew why she didn't want to get out. She was naked.

"Look Lucas do me a favor for once be a nice guy. Just turn around and let me leave here with just a little dignity."

Lucas started to laugh. Part of him wanted to tell her he had seen her naked and that she was beautiful and not to be embarrassed. The other part of him wanted to mock her. Not able to decide what to do he decided to do what she asked. He turned around. He couldn't believe that he had actually kissed her. He couldn't stand her. Why did I kiss her? He wondered.

"I'm counting to five and you better be out of the water cause I can't promise you I won't look."

"UGH I HATE YOU"

Lucas started to count.

"ONE, TWO, THREE..."

"Screw you Lucas I'm out."

Brooke grabbed her clothes and got dressed as fast she could. She couldn't believe it her perfect, relaxing afternoon was now ruined. The stupid son of a bitch had kissed her. She knew why he had done it, he wanted to bother her and it had worked. As she walked up the path towards her car she could still hear Lucas's laughter. As soon as she reached her car she heard her cell phone ring. Looking at the caller id she quickly flipped her phone open .

"Please, please tell me you have good news."

A Few Days Later...

Lucas signed off on the papers approving the Scott Corp internal audit. He knew perhaps he should have paid more attention but his focus primarily was fixated on Sports Center. Once the paperwork was out of the way, he loosened his tie, rolled up his sleeves and enjoyed the widescreen plasma TV in his office as he threw darts at the custom board that hung high above on the wall. He barely heard the soft and faint knocking.

"Brooke...long time, no see. I see you're actually dressed this time. What can I do for you?" She looked sad and demure, almost on the verge of tears.

"It's about our little bet and Mr. Rollibard."

A smile crept to Luke's lips. "I see. I take it you came here to tell me you didn't get the million dollar donation."

"You're right", she said sadly, then a huge grin overshadowed her pretty face. "I got 1.5 million! In your face, Scott!"

With pride and glee she slapped a check on his desk. Nearly falling out of his seat, Lucas examined it. Sure enough it was authentic.

"How..."

"Doesn't matter, does it? I'll spare you the details." He regained control and smirked again. She had certainly outdone herself and shocked the hell out of him.

"Okay. You won. I'm assuming fair and square but you did win. I am a man of my word so uh...I'll have my stuff out of here by Monday. Officer is yours, Princess."

"Don't bother", Brooke smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want your office. Keep it. I wanted to prove you wrong and that's more valuable than any fancy office in the world. But uh, in the meantime, I do expect you to do a little better than a closet."

"Okay", he shrugged.

"And I need freedom with decision making and work..."

"I'll lighten up...a little."

"And Erica Marsh is my assistant on staff with full benefits, no questions asked."

"You're a bossy little one, aren't you? You're lucky I like that. Okay...deal."

"Deal."

Brooke felt very satisfied with herself as she turned to leave.

"Anything else I can do for you, Miss Davis?" he asked sarcastically.

She thought for a minute then it was her turn to smirk. "I'm sure I'll think of something", she winked. "Until then, see you later...sucker!"


	24. Everyone has an opinion

Chapter 23

Everyone's got an opinion

She had been wondering all day why she hadn't slapped him. After all he had kissed her. The kiss why couldn't she stop thinking about it. She couldn't remember if she had ever been kissed like that before. The kiss it had been so powerful, forceful. Had Nathan ever kissed her like that? What about the other guys she had dated before Nathan? She knew the answer of course and it was no. Nathan's kisses had been sweet and tender. The other guys had been clumsy and uneventful, but the kiss that Lucas had planted on her had been different it had shaken her to her very core. She hated herself for even thinking about it. What was wrong with her?

"A diamond for your thoughts."

Brooke looked up and smiled when she saw her grandmother.

"Hey Glamma."

Olivia looked at her granddaughter and frowned something was wrong she just knew it.

"Hey dumpling what's happening? Got room in this booth for your Glamma?"

Brooke smiled dumpling was the nickname that Glamma always called her when she was sad or upset.

"But of course. You're here early. I said noon it's ten in the morning. Couldn't sleep?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I woke this morning with a huge craving for Deb's farmer's breakfast. "

Brooke laughed . "Deb will be right back"

Brooke had asked Peyton, Erica, and Glamma to meet her at the Café, for a little celebration. Peyton had not been able to make it. Jake had surprised her with a trip for two to a spa. She had been on the verge of cancelling the weekend after Brooke had called, but Brooke had insisted she go and enjoy herself. Erica had spent the whole night taking care of a feverish Jenny who had come down with some sort of bug. Brooke had understood when Erica had called to cancel.

Brooke stirred her spoon in her coffee mug.

"So want to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Brooke sighed."It's stupid."

"Brookie spilled it I don't have a lot of patience. Tell Glamma what's going on."

"Oh Glamma I'm miserable. I hate this. I should be happy because I have the foundation but I'm not. I'm miserable. I miss Nathan and I have no life. Do you know that it's Saturday night and I'm staying home again. I have to be the biggest loser out there. I have all these feelings and emotions.

I don't know what to do. All I do is think about my life and how boring it is. You know what the worst part is that I have no idea what to do to make it better."

Glamma started to laugh. "Sweetheart there's only one solution to your problem you need to get laid."

"Glamma come on is that all you think about sex?"

Glamma took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. She offered one to Brooke who decline.

"Look Brooke you're 24 years old and a virgin. I understand you're whole I wanted to give Nathan a gift blah, blah, blah. But Nathan is dead. Look Brooke, you know I have always told you how it is and I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. You need to forget about Nathan. He's dead and you're alive. You need to have fun. Start dating again. I know it's hard I've been there. But what are you going to do be miserable, stay home every Saturday night for the rest of your life. I have taken at least a dozen messages from some Felix guy call him back, ask him out."

" Glamma greasy hair Felix. I can't go out with him. Look I don't want to start dating, not yet. I just want to shake things up a bit. To do something. I think working with the foundation is going to be good for me. But is it going to be enough?"

"Would you like to go on a trip? You and me . Think about it somewhere warm, exotic. Two sexy gals in bikinis. What do you think? We can go to Brazil or Costa Rica. Your choice toots."

"Oh Glamma ... I love you for it but running away isn't the solution. I don't know what it is?"

"You're a Du Bois you'll figure it out. Hey I got an idea, as you already know this evening I have to on a date with Freddy, which you so owe me for. How about I call Lucas and we can all go gambling. What do you think? Freddy has his own private jet."

"Glamma are you out of your mind. Lucas Scott! I can't stand him. He's arrogant. Yuck I rather spend the night in a cemetery. Glamma how could you even suggest that. He hates me, he's always mean to me to me. All we do is argue."

"It's call foreplay."

"Excuse me! Lucas and me foreplay. That's so funny."

"Brooke listen to me I know men and I saw the way he was looking at you and mind you I saw the way you were looking at him. The sexual tension was evident. Neither of you have realized it yet. I put money on it you two will end up together."

"Glamma are you on drugs?"

Olivia started laughing. "Nope sweetie I just know a lot more than most people realized. So No Mr. Scott, well for the record I like him a whole lot more than Nathan."

"Okay Glamma enough."

"Yeah I know. Listen sweetie you have the type of life that women would kill for. You're rich, you're sexy, and you're young. Start living your life. Forget about Nathan. Go out and do what you've always wanted to do. Travel, shop, have affairs... whatever you want do it. I don't want you to ever regret anything. Regret is for losers. You my beautiful darling are not. So get yourself out of this funk have some fun. Live, live, live."

Brooke stood up and went over to her grandmother and gave her a big hug.

"I don't know what I do without you."

"No shit sherlock. No get out of here. Please buy yourself some new underwear, shoes, jewelry. Please put a smile on your face. And wish me luck my date with Freddy should be interesting, I can't believe that I have to date him. Well at least it's just a few dates. He thinks he's going to win me over as if. Well at least he's taking me gambling. You so owe me."

"Oh Glamma relax."

"Yeah relax. Right, he better keep his hands to himself. I've got a stun gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

Brooke looked at her grandmother. She was being serious. "Glamma ! Please, don't do anything crazy."

Meanwhile...

"So I was thinking you, me some beers some women. How does that sound?"

"Lucas man it's Saturday night! I have this girl umm she is so fine. I've been waiting almost three months for a date with her. Hell no... Nothing is keeping me from her tonight. I have this whole date planned and if everything goes the way I hope, she'll be serving me pancakes in bed tomorrow."

Lucas and Skillz were currently shooting hoops at the Rivercourt. It was their Saturday morning ritual. Usually Jake and Fergie joined them but they both had decided to get out of Tree Hill with their girlfriends. After spending the whole week cooped up in an office, basketball was a great stress reliever.

"Lucas man we've been friends a long time. You need to get laid. Sorry to so blunt but when was the last time you got laid?"

Lucas pass the ball to Skillz who shot a basket.

"It's been awhile."

"So what are you waiting for. Go get laid."

"It's not that simple."

"Want to make a bet. What about Bevin, she's been after you since you got here. Bet you she wouldn't mind making you happy for a few hours."

"Man are you nuts. I take that girl out and her mother starts planning the wedding. Hell no! None of those girls please. The whole country club, society, girl is a major turn off. Me and relationships just don't mix. I did it once and it ended badly. I just want to have a good time."

"You know I got a glimpse of you and the lovely Ms. Davis the other day."

"Yeah she's a brat. I give her credit though she got old man Robbilard to donate 1.5 million dollars to the foundation. That was impressive."

"No shit. Well she looks good and she's single. Granted it would be a little weird you and your bother 's girl."

"Skillz shut up. Brooke represents the type of women I run away from. Besides I can't stand her. She thinks she's the shit."

"Well she defiantly the talk of the locker room. Do you have any idea how many guys want to do her... But Felix well he already stake his claim."

"What do you mean stake his claim?"

"He told everyone that she's his. Basically Felix wants Brooke. And his motto is what Felix wants Felix gets."

"No way Felix and Brooke, that wont happen. She's too much women for that little worm .But you're right I need to get out and get laid and that's exactly what I plan to do."


	25. The Misconception of Brooke Davis and Lu...

A/N: Don't get too excited this chapter doesnot mean i'm getting them together any time soon... oky I have to plug two things. The first is I am in the middle of reading a fab story written by Heartmash at It call Lover, you should have come over. It's a brucas and get the tissues ready is all i have to say. please email her after you read it... on another note.My partner in crime gooseles has written a shall we say a lovely naley NC-17 fic it is how shall I put it different. It is amazing and she wrote it in twenty minutes... Put it this way I read it three times and I was red in the face the whole time... read it trust me but it 's defiently for a mature audience ... lets just say i'll never look at Haley the same way.  
you can find it on the naley nc-17 board of the one tree hill central board ...i thinkyou need to email someone for the password... so enjoy a woman's worth this chapter isn't that great but it needed to be written... review, review, review... and maybe you'lle get another one KAOS

Chapter 24

The Misconception of Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott

The Watering Hole was Lucas Scott type of place. After tucking his nephew in for the night, Lucas had taken off on his Harley. He didn't have any particular destination in mind, he just needed to get away and have some fun. Forty minutes later and two towns over Lucas had reached his favorite bar. He hadn't been there in years, but it still look the same. Dark, and smokey with a jukebox, pool tables, sawdust on the floor, and a bar ,the place hadn't changed at all. He walked over to the bar and order himself a beer. He sat down on a stool, and looked around. The place was packed, it was busy night. The bartender brought his beer over and Lucas thanked him. Taking a swig of the beer, Lucas almost choked when he saw her. Sitting in a booth in the back of the bar was Brooke Davis. Debutante Brooke Davis, the princess of Tree hill was at the Watering Hole. He couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him, in fact she looked like she was in her own world. Luke couldn't believe it, this was the last place that he ever expected her to be at. He watched her for a few more minutes wondering if her should go to her or leave her alone. He couldn't decide what to do. He had planned to have a few drinks, pick up a girl, get laid. Brooke Davis and her bag of drama was not part of the plan. He got up from the stool and started towards the door, then he stop. He couldn't leave her there, what if something happen to her? What if someone hurt her? Why was it his problem?. He turned himself around and walked towards her. She glanced up and their eyes met. She didn't look happy to see him. In fact she looked like she was going to scratch his eyes out.

"No Way Lucas get out of here"

"Well Ms, Davis that's not the proper way to say hello where are your manners?"

Brooke was fuming as she watch Lucas settle himself inside the booth.

"What are we drinking?" He asked her in a condescending voice

"Lucas leave."

Lucas couldn't help it he started to laugh. She was obviously angry her face was turning a bright shade of red. In fact it seem to him that almost every time they ran into each other she always ended up angry, with a red face. He looked at her face again her eyes were red, he could tell she had been crying. He knew something was wrong.

"Want to talk about?" he asked her with a sincere voice.

She looked up at him with a scowl on her face. "Like you care, you can't even stomach me."

"Look Brooke I know we haven't exactly got off on the right foot and I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with. I've said some things and well I haven't made your life easy regarding the foundation. I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah right."

"Look seriously I'm really being sincere. Look let me buy you a drink. Call it a sign of good faith. A peace gesture. Come on have a drink with me. It'll be fun. What else is there to do on a Saturday night in Tree Hill except drink."

She smiled at him and started to laugh after he said that. What the hell she thought to herself.

"Okay Lucas Scott but how about I buy you a drink?"

Before he could answer Brooke call the bartender over. "Hey Rudy..."

The bartender walked over to them "Hey Brooke you're looking better what do you want? Your usual?"

"No I don't think Mr. Scott here can handle it. What are you drinking Luke?"

Lucas just stared at her. The way that the bartender was acting and the way Brooke was talking it seem to him that Brooke was a regular. Surprise, Surprise he told himself.

"I'll have what you're having."

Brooke smiled. "Are you sure? Do you think you can handle it?"

She was mocking him. He couldn't believe it she was mocking him.

"Princess I can handle more than you know."

"Well as long as you're sure. Rudy bring us my usual. Don't forget the salt this time"

"Yeah, yeah Brooke I know. Thank god it's only you tonight. You and Peyton here upset and with pms not pretty." Rudy answered as he walked away.

Brooke started laughing again. Rusty was right Peyton and her had defiantly had some wild times at The Watering Hole. She looked up and saw Lucas with an amused expression on his face.

"So Brooke Davis at The Watering Hole. I have to say I'm shocked. What other things are you hiding?"

" A lady never tells her secrets. What are you doing here?"

"Truth? I need a break from everyday life. I have this huge deal that's closing next week and I needed to unwind. So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to bullshit all night long?"

Rudy brought their drinks over.

"Ms. Davis Tequila shots wow. I'm impressed. I would have never thought"

"Yeah, yeah the princess drinking tequila... Look shut up and drink up. What shall we toast too?"

Luke thought for a minute. " How about we toast to Saturday nights in Tree Hill"

"Yeah I like that cheers to Saturday nights in Tree Hill"

An Hour Later...

"Okay Brooke that's enough."

"Ohhhhh Lucas come on one more. Luke please, please."

"No way Brooke no more pool. Okay you win, you beat me. I take it back girls can beat guys in pool. Come on Rusty bought us a round lets go sit down."

He took Brooke's hand and led her back to the booth they had been occupying. For the past hour the two of them had shot three games of pool. Brooke had beaten him every time. She was giddy and defiantly buzzed. It was a different side of a woman who he had thought to be a shallow, spoiled, brat and he had to admit he liked it. They sat down and started to laugh again. Brooke finally spoke.

"Thank you Luke."

Luke looked up and saw that she was smiling. "For what? I didn't do anything."

"I'm having a good time. It's been awhile. Today wasn't a good day and well you help me forget it for a little bit."

Lucas took a sip of his beer. " So you want to tell me what's up? You're eyes were really red before. I know you were crying. What's going on? Is there something I can do?"

"No, I'm okay. I ...well today I ...I did something that made me sad."

"What?"

"I boxed up a lot of memories. I finally got the courage to take all of the things that Nathan gave me everything that reminded me of him and it hurt a lot. I started thinking and crying and ..."

Lucas saw that tears were starting to fall down Brooke's face. He grabbed her hand."Hey don't cry. Hey Brooke."

Brooke broke out into to sobs. She couldn't stop. Lucas got up and went to her. "Hey Brooke...um... look give me your car keys I'll drive you home."

When she didn't move Lucas grabbed her purse and found her keys. Helping her up he led out of the bar into the parking lot. "My car .. My mom's car is over there the blue BMW. Look you don't have to take me home I can get there myself. I'm sorry ...I didn't mean to breakdown it seems that I do it a lot when you're around. Hey at least I didn't throw things this time."

It was Lucas turn to laugh and he did. "How about I take you to my favorite place in the whole wide world. I'll drive your car. Come on keep me company some girl beat the pants off me in pool and well my ego was slightly damage. Say yes I don't think I can handle another rejection."

Brooke was amazed, Lucas Scott was being funny and nice who would have thought? Maybe he wasn't so bad. She thought about his request. Why not? she thought to herself. Her parents were out of town . She had no desire to go home. Knowing Glamma she wouldn't be home for weeks .She had nothing else to do. It was still early.

"Okay let's go. I'm game."

Lucas was smiling as he watched Brooke get into the passenger's side of her mother's car. He still couldn't get over it Brooke Davis, shots of Tequila, The Watering Hole, and pool. Who would've thought...

"


	26. Oh God!

Dear God! What was that awful brightness? Brooke opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. Daylight. Dreaded daylight. Sure it was just the sun peeking in through the curtains and blinds but it felt like a cruel and bright spotlight shining directly in her sensitive eyes. Brooke tried to move her face away from its path only to be hit with a throbbing ache in her left temple. Desperately reaching for a sitting position, her stomach suddenly churned. It was not going to be a good day. Brooke Davis would know those aches and pains anywhere. She was in the midst of a hangover. And not just any hangover but the hangover from Hell! The kind that made everything hurt, the kind that made you smell like you had bathed in hard liquor, the kind where even hours later the room was still spinning...the kind that made you talk to God as if He were sitting in a chair right next to you.

"Okay, okay", Brooke whispered. "Can we make a deal? If You just make it stop, I swear I will never take a drink again...ever."

Apparently God was not in a negotiating mood. Brooke had to throw up and it was coming. Putting her hand over her mouth, she looked around. Where the hell was she? The room looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place it. All she knew was, it wasn't her room. Struggling to get up, the thin sheet slipped and Brooke felt a distinct breeze in places she knew she shouldn't. Looking down, it was her worst nightmare come true. She was naked. Naked, hung over and in a strange place. Grabbing what she could to cover her, she crept out of the room and into the nearest bathroom she could find. She got sick but a few minutes spent bent over a toilet was nothing compared to the other sickness she felt inside. Where the hell was she?

Brooke tried to think back to the night before. She had remembered taking her mother's car to The Watering Hole. She remembered Rudy serving her drink after drink. Then things became blurry. But how the hell had she gotten from there to here...wherever here was. Then she remembered the key factor in the equation...she remembered running into Lucas Scott.

Her clothes, including her bra and panties were nowhere to be found. Brook cursed out loud. No empty condom wrappers either. Oh God! Had they done it? Where was he now? Brooke felt tears welling in her eyes. She certainly didn't feel any different down there. She still felt like a virgin...however that was supposed to feel. But for good measure she hopped up on the bed and began jumping up and down. She'd seen on TV once that was an effective way of preventing pregnancy after unprotected sex. The white sheet securely wrapped around her, Brooke crept quietly throughout the house. Then it came back to her. Yes, she had been there a time or two...with Nathan. She was in the Scott's beach house.

Walking down the stairs, she found him. He was in black basketball shorts, barefoot, and wearing a white wife beater tee shirt that clung to every tanned muscle he had. God he looked good! Brooke gulped, then had to compose herself as she remembered the task at hand. Then the anger slowly came tip toeing back until it climaxed at a fury. How dare he sit there and play video games after what they had or hadn't done? She stood there for a while, trembling, half hoping he would notice her presence. But he was too engrossed in some stupid, childish game. Grabbing a throw pillow off the couch, Brooke threw it at his head.

"Smug son of a bitch!" she screamed.

:Good morning to you too", he smirked.

"Don't you 'good morning' me, Lucas Scott!"

"Sorry Princess, I'm not in the mood."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

A blush rushed her cheeks. He was half smiling, teasing her. There was no way she was going to come out and say it.

"You know!"

"Know what?" he asked, head cocked to the side.

"You know, you know..."

Lucas grinned. Now she was furious! She threw the other pillow that landed against him with a thud.

"Don't do that again, Brooke."

"Shut up!" she said, out of pillows but picking up an expensive looking vase.

"Hey! Put that down!" he yelled as he stood up to wrestle it away from her. "That was my mother's."

She finally relented but the anger was far from gone. She deserved an explanation and he was damn well going to give her one.

"Look, I just want to know what happened last night, Lucas."

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"No...oh God, should I?"

"I'd hope so", he chuckled again.

"Oh God", she whispered.

"Tell me the last thing you remember..."

"You...me...shots...The Watering Hole. Oh no! We left together, didn't we?"

"Obviously or as you debutantes like to put it, duh!"

"Did something happen?" she cringed.

Lucas thought for a minute, a real smile replacing the arrogant Scott smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah", he began. "Something sure did happen..."


	27. What Really Happen!

Chapter 26

What really happen.

FLASHBACK….

They drove a few miles headed back to town, past the country clubs and mansions over to the working class side down by the river. Lucas pulled the BMW directly onto the asphalt. Brooke rubbed her eyes to get a better look. All she saw was a mangy old hoop.

"Is this it?" she asked, rather disappointed.

"Welcome to the River Court."

"I thought you said we were going to your favorite place in the whole world."

"And we're here."

"Oh."

"Don't sound so excited", he teased. "Now my ego is still kind of miffed that I let a chick hustle me at a game of pool so my manhood must seek its vengeance. You won at your game, now it's time to play mine." His blue eyes twinkled as he picked up a basketball lying on the court.

"Okay", she shrugged. "Are we playing for cash?"

"We could but I might actually feel guilty about taking your money. Let's see..."

"We could play a drinking game", Brooke suggested. "Like, you make a shot, I drink, I make a shot, you drink..."

"Sounds good but we don't have any beer or anything."

"Pop the trunk. There's a whole case of champagne in there that Mom had for some party."

"Sure she won't mind?" Lucas asked as he retrieved it.

"I guess I'll find out later, won't I?"

He grinned. He liked the saucy side of her that wasn't a country club princess.

"Hey Brooke, I don't see any glasses or cups in here..."

She popped open the cork and took a swig straight from the bottle.

"First shots on you."

Up to the challenge, he grabbed the ball. Basketball was his forte and Brooke was surprised just how good he was. Still he was surprised too...indeed he beat her but it wasn't the shut out he was expecting. She wasn't a bad throw and the game lasted through a bottle and a half of bubbly. Smiling, he stared over at her. Her dark hair was wind blown and her low rise pants revealed the small of her back and the flatness of her belly. He loved the way the red cropped top rode up as she went for the jump shots in her bare perfectly pedicured feet.

"Do something with me", he pleaded.

"What?" she asked skeptically.

Lucas lay flat on the pavement and extended his hand to her. "Come on."

"What?" she asked again.

"Come here."

"What? You mean, on the ground? Uh, no! I don't think so, Lucas."

"Why not?"

"It's dirty." "So? Nothing that won't brush off, don't be such a girl. Besides, a little dust never killed anyone."

"These pants are Prada, okay? And they're genuine leather, not pleather."

He smiled and it kind of made her smile at herself as well. She rolled her eyes but lay down beside him on the court. It felt nice. The weather was perfect and the stars were beautiful. Brooke loved the silence and the peace of it all.

"So..."

"So..." she repeated.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?"

"My what?" she chuckled.

"You know, the one thing you look at growing up and you love it and miss it the most. I'll tell you mine. There was this song. For the life of me I can't remember the name but it uh...the words were something like Just a small town girl Living in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train going anywhere

Brooke smiled. Who would have known? Lucas had a beautiful voice. She looked over at him and did her best to sing the next verse. She knew the lyrics well but the pretty country club debutante couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.

A singer in a smoky room A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on

Lucas laughed out loud. Brooke Davis was just full of surprises. "So you know the song, huh?"

"Well."

"Too bad you can't say that about your singing", he teased. "

Okay, so I'm a little flat..."

"Flat? Try off key, no pitch, tone deaf..."

"Hey!" They both laughed and sang the chorus together. Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people, living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Don't stop believing Hold on to that feeling Streetlight people

"Oh man, I loved that song!"

"That's your favorite childhood memory, huh? You a big Journey fan?"

"No but um...my parents were. They used to sing it like all the time. They'd put the tape in the deck and sing to each other. Man, I would pretend it was corny and uncool but I...I liked it."

"Don't Stop Believing is the name." "Yeah...that's it. Um, thanks." Out of the blue, he was sharing a huge piece of himself.

"Um, my favorite memory was Nona Bad."

"What the hell is a Nona Bad?" Lucas laughed.

"She was my dog."

"Nice name."

"Actually her name was Taffy a cocker spaniel. My parents got her for me when I was really little. She was a little shit...always getting into things, chewing shoes and furniture. It was like every time I turned around; Daddy was fussing at her saying 'No! No! Bad!". So that kind of became her name or at least her nickname. Nona Bad. She was a good dog and I loved her but she died. It broke my heart. I never had another dog after that. She was so sweet. I always meant to get one but it just never happened..."

They shared another laugh, then it was quiet again, just the two of them and the stars. Fittingly, Lucas opened yet another bottle of champagne for them to share.

"I like this", he said quietly. "I like it when you're like this."

"Like what?" she asked, taking her turn on the bottle.

"Quiet. Not bossy or sarcastic."

"Yeah and you're a regular Prince Charming yourself."

"Hey I know I can be a dick sometimes. I try not to be", he shrugged.

"Well in that case I guess I can own up to a little of my bitchiness. Lucas, I owe you an apology."

"Me? An apology? Brooke Davis is saying she's sorry? Man, the oceans must be washing away and the mountains must be crumbling", he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. That time I yelled at you about Nathan and about you not being there...I was out of line. I shouldn't have said those things and I want you to know I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I kind of deserved it. I mean, I wasn't there. I had my reasons and stuff and I don't think I have any real regrets but at the same time, I feel like I cheated myself out of my little brother. He's gone and he isn't coming back and that sucks. I feel like I never knew him. Can you believe that? It makes no sense Nathan is dead and I feel like I didn't even know who he was."

"I know", she whispered. "Trust me I know how you feel. I thought Nathan was this sweet guy who couldn't hurt a fly. We had our whole lives mapped out. We were going to get married and have tons of babies. I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong. Don't feel bad I was his girlfriend for six years and I never knew the real Nathan. I got a rude awakening"

"It must be hard for you, too, Brooke. You miss him?"

"It is and of course I miss him but I'm still angry. Angry that my perfect little life has fallen off its path, angry that he's not here, angry about Haley..."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah...me too. I really loved Nathan. Even now in the darkest days when I hate him the most, that little part of me will always love him. But I have to go on and pick up the pieces. It's just so much to deal with. And now that baby..."

Lucas felt his blood boil. He didn't like the tone in which Brooke referred to little Andrew.

"What about Drew?"

"It's just..."

"Look, I know Nathan was wrong and you have a right to be pissed but don't take it out on Drew. It's not his fault. He's just a baby. He didn't ask for any of this."

"I know. It's nothing against him but I...I'm afraid, Lucas. Afraid to even see him or touch him. Because I know he is the innocent one in all this and I'm afraid I'm going to look at him and just see...Nathan. And all the anger and the hurt is just gonna come pouring back."

"He's a good kid. I love him. He lost his mom and dad and I have to be there for him. I'm all he's got"

"I know but...just can we not talk about it anymore? Please. Don't get mad but I just can't handle it."

"Okay", he nodded. "Fair enough. What do you want to talk about?"

"I have no idea. Let's see...what's your favorite color?" Lucas laughed.

"Cute. I haven't done this since middle school."

"Just answer the question..." "Blue. You?"

"Red. It used to be pink but uh...red is kind of growing on me."

"My turn. Your favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Pizza? No pheasant or quail or prime rib?"

"Ha ha! Lucas you are just soooooooo funny."

"I try. Mine is pasta. Living in Italy eating real Italian food will spoil you after a while. Okay. We did favorite color and food...what's next? Okay. Beer or tequila?"

"Tequila baby!"

"I'm a beer man myself but okay. DVD or VCR?"

"DVD! Hal-lo! Is this 1985 or 2005?" she grinned.

"Golf or tennis?"

"Golf", the said in unison. Brooke began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked.

"We're moving", she laughed.

"Come again?"

"We're spinning. Don't you feel it? You me, the basketball hoop, the whole River Court..."

Lucas just shook his head. "Somebody is drunk!"

"Am not!"

"I beg to differ, Princess. We've had enough fun for one night. Come on. Let me take you home."

"I can't", she said abruptly. "I mean it, Lucas. I can't go home."

"Why not?" Tears made their way to her eyes but she refused to let them fall even though her emotion was more than evident. "Because I am drunk off my ass and when I go back home to that empty room like this...I think of him. I think of Nathan. And it's hard and it hurts. I can't handle it. Not now, not tonight, Lucas."

He nodded like he understood. Helping her up and into the car, he cracked the window and began to drive to nowhere in particular. The hum of the radio was the only background noise.

"Brooke, it's late", he said. "Where do you want to go now? You hungry?"

His question was answered with silence. Lucas looked over and she was out like a light. Not asleep because she was tired, but stone cold passed out from a night of boozing. Lucas sighed. There were near the beach house. He could take her there and figure out his next move. Parking the car, he went to lift her out.

"Come on, Brooke. Can you stand up?"

"Lucas..." she moaned.

"I got you." She leaned forward and in one quick motion, began to heave and then they were both covered in puke.

"Sorry", she mumbled.

"Yeah...me too. Damn girl, you're lucky I don't have a weak stomach or we'd both be in trouble. You reek!"

But she didn't respond, as she was out again. Carrying her dead weight, he made it upstairs to the bathroom. Priority number one was getting her out of her smelly, sticky clothes. She was gone, with no hopes of waking up. He wanted to be a gentleman and not look but it was kind of hard to get her undressed with closed eyes. Fuck it, he finally thought. He had seen it all before anyway. He gently removed her clothing, placing a towel over each exposed part. And then when she was mummified with white linen, he picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom. Removing the towels and covering her with a sheet, he headed downstairs for a shower...

"So that's it? That's all we did?"

"Unless you were dreaming about me", he joked.

"Like that would ever happen", she scoffed. "Now where are my clothes?"

"In the laundry room in the dryer."

Rolling her eyes, she stamped off to go find them. A part of her was relieved nothing physical had happened. Another part of her was secretly and strangely disappointed, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Hey Brooke!" he called out after her.

"What?" she said impatiently, turning around. "You're welcome", he

smirked.

An Hour Later….

Brooke was glad that she was finally home. She felt like shit and looked even worse. The shirt that she had worn the night before was ruined. So she had borrowed one of Lucas's gray hooded sweatshirts. It was huge on her; it looked like she was wearing a dress. She opened the front door of her house and thanked god that no one was home to witness her shame. Creeping up the stairs to her room she wondered why she couldn't get the mental picture of Lucas in a wife beater out of her head.

"I had way too much alcohol last night" she thought to herself.

All Brooke wanted to do now was to go soak in a hot bath and go to sleep. She opened the door to her room and came face to face with Glamma who wore an amused expression and was sitting on her bed.

"Well, well, well… Look who decided to come home. Brooke Davis I can't believe that you of all people stayed out all night long. So tell me the details. What did you do? And more importantly who did you do it with? And how was it? By the way nice outfit… Brooke, a gray sweatshirt with Prada pants it defiantly must have been a wild night…Come spill Brookie I want all the details the good ones and the bad ones. Please be very specific I like to get a nice mental picture."

Brooke looked at her grandmother dressed in a turquoise, silk kimono. She looked like a movie star. Her hair was held back with a silk scarf. Diamond studs were in her ears and she wore no makeup. She looked beautiful but she also had a very determine look on her face. Brooke knew that Glamma was determined to find out what had happen the night before, but Brooke didn't really want to tell her about it. Actually Brooke didn't want to tell anyone about it. It wasn't that she was ashamed of it she just wanted to keep it to herself. Besides she knew that the minute Glamma found out she had hung out with Lucas she would be intolerable. She would start her little matchmaking schemes, the last thing Brooke wanted was to deal with Lama and Lucas….

"Glamma I went out to a bar with some girlfriends. I had too much to drink and couldn't drive home. Peyton gave me the key to Jake's loft so I spent the night there. Nothing to tell. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm still a virgin and I just hung out with the girls last night. How was your date?" Brooke answered trying to change the subject.

Olivia looked at her granddaughter, she was lying. She could always tell when Brooke lied.

"My date was okay. He is actually really sweet. Brooke look at me are you sure that you're telling me the truth? "

"Glamma stop. I went out got drunk and slept at Jakes. That's it. You're just disappointed that nothing else happen cause you love to get your kicks out of hearing about other peoples sex life. So sorry to disappoint you but your only granddaughter is still a virgin and had a boring, drunken Saturday night. The only thing I got out of it was a wicked hang over. Now quit prodding and leave it alone."

Olivia sighed. Something was up. Something had happen to Brooke and it had been anything but boring. Olivia could tell that something was different and she was determine to find out what it was


	28. Glamma's Big Idea

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Real life took over. This chapter was so important that I had to make sure it was perfect. Gooseless onceagain saved me because I had the worst writer's block ever... So enjoy. Check out Gooseless Brucas story Lonely Boy it's amazing and Opposites Attracts is awesome. Ohhhh by the way it seems my little diva can write storys of how shall I put this... okay naughty stories as well. There are three yes you heard me right three naughty oth stories over at one tree hill centrel fan fiction. Two are Naley's and One is a brucas... they are both amazing and well put it this way i was bright red in the face for an hour after I read it... So enjoy, review and Heartsmash if you're reading this I am waiting eagerly for the next instalment of Lover, you should have come over.. There might be some spelling errors sorry I write fast and I really needed this chapter posted today enjoy!

Glamma's big Idea

Chapter 28

"I'm late. I'm late. I know. I know."

Brooke bounded through the café's double doors almost 15 minutes late for lunch with Mae, Glamma, Peyton, and Erica.

"Have a seat, Love." Glamma offered, patting an empty chair. "Here…iced water with lemon just the way you like it although I feel a shot of Bourbon may be more appropriate. You look ragged, dear. "

"Is my grandson still driving you mad?" Mae inquired.

Mad was an understatement. Two weeks had passed since the drunken incident. Brooke and Lucas had barely spoken and when they did it was strictly business. Still there was an underlying awkward tension, almost of a sexual nature. Brooke couldn't get the image of Lucas in a wife beater out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she could picture the thin fabric clinging to the muscles of his arms and chest. She could see the ripple of the material covering his hard flat stomach. His smooth, tanned skin… the way he smiled…the way his blue eyes sort sparkled. Yes she could still see him, smell him… her fingers longed to touch him…

"Brooke!" Peyton snapped her fingers.

"Huh?"

"Dude, are you okay?" the blond smiled. "You're drooling."

"Oh. Sorry. Must be that pesky, achy tooth acting up again." Brooke lied

"Any luck meeting Lucas this morning?" Erica asked hopefully.

"Fat chance." Brooke sighed. "I'd have better luck scheduling a meeting with Jesus Christ, himself. I take it you didn't talk to him yesterday either?"

"No, but I got pretty close. I actually got penciled in as 4:00 but he cancelled last minute, something about an important conference call."

"Well, you're doing better than me." The pretty, young brunette muttered.

"Join the club, girls." Mae said, taking a sip of her hot tea. "Even I can't get an appointment with my own grandson. Apparently he has been super busy with two big projects, even his personal time is occupied."

"But did you see his memo?" Brooke asked

"Yes and it was quite disheartening to say the least," Mae sighed. "I trust Lucas's decision making completely. When I stepped down from Scott Corp, I turned the company and all it's responsibilities to him. He is doing an excellent job as president, but I feel like there must be another way to handle this particular situation."

"Let's hope so." Erica added.

"Well ladies. Peyton and I are feeling pretty left out." Glamma noted as she picked over grilled salmon. What did the dreamboat executive do now?"

Brooke rolled her eyes as she reached into her Coach briefcase and pulled out the printed copy of the infamous memorandum Lucas had emailed to all office personnel. Peyton scooted over so she and Glamma could skim the letter's content.

"So what does this all mean?" Peyton asked when they were done reading. 'Why is Scott Corp all of a sudden having financial problems?"

Lucas had made it clear to the employees that there would be severe and unforeseen cuts within the inter office budget. Everything from business trips to the amount being spent on pens and staples would be monitored. Until further notice, there would be cut backs and even a few cancellations.

"It's not. But every year there is a set annual budget. Sometimes we just go over plain and simple. There are always ways to adjust funds and acquire more money but that is something that is dealt with on a quarterly basis."

"Unfortunately the next adjustment won't come in time to save my gala." Brooke moaned.

"What gala?"

"Glamma do you ever listen to anything I say? Scott Corp throws this huge fundraiser

every year. It's the biggest social event of the year. There's this fancy black tie dinner followed by dancing. It's great and the best part is that all proceeds go towards the foundation. We need to have this dance this year we're so close to raising the money we need to finish the children's wing at the hospital."

"So let's see if I get this right. You need to have this big, stuffy, boring party to raise money to finish the children's wing, but Lucas has cut it out of the budget. "

"Glamma it's not boring or stuffy. Lucas doesn't think that it's worth it."

Olivia was confused. 'Wait not worth raising money to finish the children's wing. Brooke I know you can't stand him but come on. Lucas cannot object to raising money for the hospital."

"No Mrs. Du Bois he doesn't object to raising the money, he just doesn't want to have the party. Last year the gala didn't raise a lot of money, that's why he doesn't think we should throw it."

"Erica stop calling me Mrs. Du Bois. I'm young enough to be you're mother call me Glamma and by the way you're haircut is horrible I've taken the liberty of booking you an appointment with Franco. It's on me just be there later on this afternoon around three. Oh by the way just a little fyi, yesterday I was at the playground and I saw you're father with Jenny playing."

Erica looked at Peyton with a questioning look. "What's wrong with my hair?"

Peyton just laughed. "It's Glamma you'll get used to it. Glamma what were you doing at the playground."

"Power walking I have to maintain my girlish figure. Anyway I was just minding my own business when I saw little Jenny and you know that child adores me. I decided to walk over and say hi to your dad and guess who was with him Erica?"

"Mrs.… Glamma my dad loves Jenny but knows nothing about babies I didn't even know he took Jenny to the playground…"

"Erica do you want me to finish the story… anyway I walked over to the doting grandfather and he was with your mother. She was the doting grandmother if I've ever seen one. I can't believe that I'm saying this but she reminded me of myself when Brooke was born, except I was younger, pretty, and had better fashion sense your mother's taste of shoes is questionable."

Erica was confused her mother and Jenny no way. Her mother hated Jenny, Glamma was wrong, she had to be. But then again lately things at her parent's house weren't so bad. Jenny was happy and smiled anytime she saw Erica's mother and she could have sworn that her mother was spending more time at the house.

"Anyway Erica I gave her a small piece of my mind, but I swear the woman barely looked at me she was too busy playing with Jenny. So this whole little charade of her hating Jenny just blew up in her face. Do what you will with this information. Now wipe that goofy grin off your face and explain to me why the gala didn't raise enough money last year."

Back in working mode Erica took out papers from her briefcase and handed them over to Glamma.

"Okay so I looked over some things and I put together some figures. For the past three years it has cost over 50,000 to throw the Gala. The Gala has only raised a million dollars."

"That's it. Only a million my god there are some cheap people in Tree Hill. Okay so Brookie tell me what are you planning to do to change this situation. How are you planning to raise more money?"

Brooke smiled at her grandmother the business woman. "Well I decided that this year at the Gala we were going to do a fashion show. Designer dresses. I have some contacts from college that work in the fashion world. I have secured donations from Vera Wang, Ralph Lauren, and Chanel. I was going to auction off the dresses with all the proceeds going towards the children's wing. The ticket prices were going to be 500.00."

"Brookie the fashion show idea is great but the ticket prices are a bit too high for just a fashion show, with a crappy dinner and crappy music. Okay next where were you planning to have this shin dig?"

"We have been doing this fundraiser at my house Liv for the past ten years. We use the ballroom." Mae interrupted.

"How many people are on the guest list?"

Erica dug into her briefcase once again and took out a yellow pad. "250 give or take."

"Ummm…. Okay ladies Glamma is here to save the day once again. Peyton reminded me to start wearing a cape just call me Super Glamma. Super Glamma, I like that.

Listen girls I have attended every fundraiser from New York to California. I have been to Political ones, one's about peace, diabetes you name it I've donated to them. I have thrown a zillion of these shin digs so I know a little something about raising money. First of all we need to expand it, 250 people that's a crappy number. Next we need to make it exciting, fun. We have to get people excited about this event, we need them to beg for invitations that way we can charge 1,000 per couple. Brooke close your mouth and don't say a word any of you till you hear me out. I love the fashion show idea. I'll make a phone call and see if I can get more stuff donated. Now guest list, I think we should invite the elite of the South. The old money and well as the new money. Luckily for you your grandmother knows everyone. Erica get a pen and write stuff down. Peyton get your cell phone and call Birdie at my house tell her to overnight my address book. Mae how many people can we have in your ballroom?"

"500"

"That wont do…Erica write down new location… Okay I'm thinking an evening in Monte Carlo. God sometimes I even amaze myself. A night of gambling. Picture this stuffy old people who love to gamble. We'll have roulette, blackjack, slots and all the money that is spent will be donated to the children's wing. We'll have a buffet table filled with tons of food and other goodies. A bar with a bartender that makes those drinks that I love so much those flavored martinis…oh and then we'll have a live entertainment singers maybe that are just starting out that Peyton's area of expertise. Then we'll do the best part we'll auction of the dresses and the models."

"Excuse me" All four women said at the same time.

Olivia smiled she knew that they thought she was nuts. "Come one haven't you ladies seen Win a Date with Tad Hamilton? Josh Duhmel in a towel on the couch? My god you guys are boring come one Mae I know you've seen it. Okay fine don't admit it. Anyway we have volunteers who are beautiful and single like us model the clothes. There will be a silent auction for the dresses. Now for the piece of résistance we'll do another auction for a date with the models. Now what do you think."

Brooke, Mae, and Erica were shocked and speechless. Peyton had a huge grin on her face. No one spoke as they all thought about Glamma's idea, finally Mae spoke up.

"Olivia …Liv you …wow… Don't kill me girls but I think she's on to something. Brooke we could raise so much money. We could finish the wing and fund the rest of the programs. We would have to find somewhere new to hold it. We would need to do a huge guest list. I'll have to concentrate on the fundraiser 24/7. Liv we could get the girls from the club to model, volunteers. I know two girls that would jump at the chance Bevin and Teresa. Brooke what do you think?"

"I think that it would be great but you guys are forgetting we don't have the funds and Lucas is never going to go for it."

"Brooke shut up… Listen to me he is not only going to go for it but he is going to back us. Mae, I remember Lucas was talking about a hotel that he bought. Big and stuffy he was transforming it. Do you know anything about that?"

A smile crept on Mae face. "Liv you're a geniuses. It's the Chatley Resort. Royale use to take the boys there to golf. It went bankrupt and Scott Corp bought it. It's been renovated I've never been there though."

"I have." Peyton said with grin. "Jake showed it too me."

Brooke and Glamma started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mae asked

Brooke looked at Peyton who turned a shade of scarlet red. "Should I tell her?"

Peyton sighed. "Jake works like a mad dog so I surprised him one day at his office. He took me over to the resort and showed me around and well you know."

"They did the nasty!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Glamma"

"Peyton it's normal. I got a look at Jake the other day I would be doing the nasty with him all day long. I would show up in his office wearing a corset with thigh highs and heels. A long trench coat… maybe a little boom boom on the desk"

"Glamma" Peyton and Brooke both shouted as Erica and Mae roared laughing.

"Anyway the resort is wonderful. Jake said it was finish. Lucas was thinking about opening up around the first of the year."

"Girls I got it. What if the grand opening of the hotel is the fundraiser? Mae, Lucas can't say no. We can book up the entire resort. Think of the money. Not to mention the publicity. My company will back up the fundraiser and I'll get Harry to back it up too, even though that would mean another month of dating me. I might even have to let him get all feely and touchy ohhh yuck."

"Liv I'll back it with my personal account." Mae stated matter of fact.

"So will I" Brooke added.

"Now ladies we have the funding. All we need to do is convince Lucas and that's all up to you Brooke dear."

Brooke looked at the women sitting beside her. "Me? Mae can do it she's his grandmother. Or you Glamma you two are close."

A wicked smiled spread on Olivia's face. I can kill two birds with one stone, she thought to herself.

"Brookie listen to me I got you the money you needed to win the challenge now it's your turn. Use your womanly charm. Put on that black short dolce dress better yet the trench coat with the garters might work better."

"Glamma stop teasing me. No way can I get Lucas to agree he can't stand me."

It was Erica's turn to step in. 'Brooke you told me time and time again that you want to prove to him that you're serious about your job. This is your chance. Present to him a report I'll help you with it. Show him the cost of the fundraiser, how it would benefit him. Show him the projections and how much money it's going to make."

"And if worst comes to worst bat your eyelashes and get naked it use to work with your grandfather" Glamma added.

"Okay I'll do it. Ladies we have a lot of work to do. But wait we haven't decided the date for the party."

Mae smiled "New Years Eve. It will be a great party, out with the old and in with the new. A fresh start to a new year."


	29. Tell that to Carolina Turner

A/N: Guys i'm so excited. Now i usually read only Brucas fan fiction but ever so often I get hooked with a Naley one. This story is awesome. It is written by gooseless and over on the ff. net board. It is like all that glitters. it is soooooo good. The first Chapter grabbed me. People are loving it you guys have to check it out.Please let me know what you think. I'll give you a little spoiler it takes place years later and haley is a singer and nathan is a baketball player... here's the clincher nathan is about to get married again and he hates haley. OMIGOD CAN I JUST TELL YOU IT IS SO GOOD>The title is When it comes...

Okay so more reviews let me know what you like and what you hate. once again excuse the spelling errors... Next chapter will either be up tomorrow or wednesday. I'm at a crucial point in this story so the chapter have to be perfect. i'm so sorry I haven't answered any emails. Just when you review ask me questions and I'll post the answers... so enjoy the more reviews I get the faster I'll post...

Chapter 28

Tell that to Carolina Turner.

Lucas stared at the Play station controller that was on his desk, he couldn't remember the last time that he had actually played a game. The past two weeks had been crazy. The quarterly Scott Corp budget was driving him insane. He loved his job. He loved the feeling of triumph and the rush that he felt after closing a deal. He loved the fact that he had earned the respect of everyone at Scott Corp in just a few months, he loved knowing that he was fulfilling he grandfather's dream . But he could do without the budget. It was a headache, and Lucas wished that he could delegate it to someone else but being the President meant being responsible and taking charge. It was late after 9:00pm and he was alone in the building, everyone had gone home hours ago. Marcia his assistant had left earlier that day. Lucas had felt bad that she been working long hours so he had sent her home at lunch time. Lucas wished he could go home too, he couldn't remember the last time he tucked Drew in for the night and that was killing him. He wanted to be a big part of his life and lately he had barely seen him. He felt like he was failing him, and he hated it. He wanted to go home and play with Drew. He wanted to read him his favorite book and play peek a boo. But that was impossible. Despite what he wanted to do, reality was a different story and Lucas couldn't leave not only was he swamped with the budget he also had tons of paperwork for other projects that needed his attention, any thoughts of him going home anytime soon went out the window.

"Knock, Knock"

Lucas looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see or deal with.

"How did you get in here?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"Luke trust me I have my ways. Now I know you've been taught better manners aren't you going to ask me to sit down?"

"Actually no I really don't have any time to chit chat I have an appointment in a little bit so ...look I don't want to be rude but I have a lot of work to do so if you could excuse me..."

"Cancel it. The only appointment you have is with me. I plan to make it an all nighter."

The sultry brunette walked towards him with confidence. She exuded it. She had it all and she knew it. She was defiantly sexy. Dressed in a short, blue, pleated skirt and a cropped white shirt that showed of her navel she looked good but Lucas wasn't interested.

"So Luke I was thinking that I would let you take me out tonight. I took the liberty of calling the Biltmore and asking them to reserve one of their suites .I told them to stock it. Champagne, Caviar, a couple of steaks, some oysters. We could have fun Luke. Think about it just you and me in a romantic suite doing whatever we want to each other, or just me doing whatever I want to you all night long. We can have breakfast in bed in the morning or if what I have plan works in the afternoon."

Lucas was dumbfounded he had no idea what to say. Actually he knew what he wanted to say but he wanted to be tactful. "Um sounds...um I really can't it sounds fun but ... um I have an appointment..."

"Lucas come on you know you want to. Let me tell you a little secret I love to have a good time and I'm extremely talented in certain departments. We can skip dinner and go straight for dessert."

"Look Teresa I'm not interested okay. I don't know how else to get through to you but I'm not interested it's never going to happen, I wish you could get it through your head already. How many times do I have to tell you, it's not going to happen. I have other factors and priorities in my life right now and you well you're not part of the equation."

"But why Lucas? We're perfect for each other. I come from the right type of family, you're grandmother loves me. Think about it you and me together we could so great, we could rule this town. We could have a very beneficial relationship. Tell me don't you find me attractive? Don't you want to take me to bed?". She stared at Luke, batting her eyelashes and running her fingers up his arm. Lucas jerked away. He had a feeling that it was going to be harder than he thought to get rid of her. Deciding that in this case being a gentleman wasn't an option he decided to tell Teresa what he thought about her when he heard someone clear their throat. It was Brooke.

"Hey Lucas sorry I'm late but something came up. Oh hi Teresa I didn't realize you were here. Lucas are you ready? We have to go over so much stuff, we could be here all night."

Lucas smiled. Brooke thank god.

"Hey Brooke. Don't worry about it, we'll get started in just a minute let me just walk Teresa out."

Teresa was furious, the night was not turning out the way she wanted it to. "Brooke I'm sorry but Lucas and I have plans and he's going to have to reschedule your little meeting."

Brooke wanted to laugh. She knew the type of plans that Teresa had in mind, but somehow Lucas didn't seem to be biting.

"Teresa, Brooke and I have tons of work to do and we need to get started so if you don't mind..."

Knowing that it was a lost cause Teresa gave up. "Well I guess if it can't be helped. Well don't work to hard you so owe me a rain check. Don't bother walking me. Bye sexy. Brooke."

With a small wave the brunette was out the door. Lucas breathed a sighed of relief.

"Thanks Brooke."

"Don't worry about it."

Lucas smiled once again as he watched Brooke move around his office. Like Teresa, Brooke also moved around with confidence, but that's where the similarities ended. While Teresa walked around like she was god's gift to men, Brooke was more demure in her manner. Teresa wore clothes that were sexy. She liked to show off her body a bit too much at times. Brooke's clothes were also sexy but they were elegant and discreet. Currently she was wearing red mini skirt, gold sandals, with a white button down shirt. She wore little make up and small studs in her ears. She was defiantly sexy, but the best part of it was that she seem to be unaware of it. Teresa was another story, there was nothing discreet about her.

"So Brooke I think I have a pretty good idea why you're here."

Brooke smiled. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get Lucas to agree to hold the gala at his resort.

"Well you're not an easy guy to see Lucas, do you have any idea how many times you've cancel an appointment with me.?"

"Look I'm swamped, okay."

"I know Lucas that's why I'm here. So are you really busy? I thought that maybe you could let me buy you a drink, maybe dinner. We could shoot some hoops. "

"Brooke if this is about the gala I'm not changing my mind. I'm sorry but I can't..."

"Lucas stop. All I'm asking you for is right now is dinner. .You look tired. When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"Look I have so much work to do I really don't have time to go and grab dinner."

Brooke started to laugh. "I figured that much. I grabbed a pizza. I left on your secretary's desk. I hope you like pepperoni."

A half an hour later Lucas and Brooke were laughing. Lucas blazer was off, his sleeves were rolled up he was completely relaxed. They were sitting on the floor devouring a pizza and drinking red wine in paper cups. Brooke's sandals were off and her sleeves were also rolled up too. Lucas was telling her about Teresa many antics to get him into bed. After he finished the story and Brooke had devour

the last slice of pizza it got quiet for a few minutes. It was Brooke who finally spoke.

"Lucas ..."

"I know the Gala."

"It's important Lucas."

"Brooke look I can't okay. Give it up there is no way Scott Crop can fund it, maybe next year. Besides it just a dumb party."

Brooke sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought. Maybe she should have listen to Glamma and used one of her suggestions to get Lucas to agree.

" Tell that to Caroline Turner." was all she said.

Luke was confused. "And who is Caroline Turner another deb who want's to have the Gala so she can show off her designer gown?"

"Don't okay. I'm so sick of your whole rich people are bad rant and I hate them all. You seem to forget that you're grandmother and my family have been friends for years. I almost married your brother so I know all about you. I know that you traveled the world and stayed at some exotic places. I know that for a whole year you lived in a penthouse in Spain. I know that you collect rare motorcycles. I also know that you had quite a reputation over in Europe, quite a ladies man. That little piece of information was given to me by an acquittance that knew you because you slept with her sister. I believe she was one of those rich, society, girls that you despise so much. I really don't think your paycheck as a sports writer paid for your Diesel Jeans and your bikes. You're rich Luke, filthy rich I might add. Your family owns half the town. And before you say it so am I. So stop. We were born rich and there's nothing we can do it about. But we can help people with our money."

"And having an overprice party that barely raises any money is your idea to help people

"Lucas, Mae and I found a way to have the Gala without Scott Corp backing it up. I have two corporations that are all set to fund it and I found away to triple the profits."

"Brooke..."

"Lucas stop it right now. Don't you dare Brooke me. Listen to me please. Let me tell you about Ricky. Please Lucas."

"Okay tell me but I'm not promising anything."

"Ricky is ten. He loves soccer, and basketball. David Beckham is one of his favorite players. He loves video games and Harry Potter. He also had Leukemia. His mother is Carolina Turner. She has two jobs. She's was a pre school teacher but she lost her job because of so call cut backs. But actually after her son was diagnose she had to take time off apparently the school had a problem with that. She now tutors and works at a book store. She's a single mother. Every minute she has off she spends with Ricky. She spends every night sleeping on a small cot in Ricky's room. When the children's wing is finish she'll be able to sleep in a real bed. Did you know that suites are going to be built in the children's wing? They are being built so that the parents can have some sort of comfort during such a difficult time. They'll be call family rooms for people like Carolina who has a child who is really ill. So she can be comfortable when she spends the night."

"How do you know all this?" Lucas asked, Brooke was getting to him

"I know because I spend a lot time at the hospital. I've been volunteering there for years. There's a little girl there her name is Sara. She has a heart defect and is waiting for a transplant. She's been in the hospital for almost two months. She loves to play dolls, she's only six. Her parents live two towns away. They try to spend a lot of time with her but it's hard because they both work. Sara is awesome she so understanding, the children's wing will have this huge playroom that I know she'll love. There are tons of kids Luke tons. Some of them are terminally ill, some aren't but they all need this wing to be built. Please Lucas..."

"What do you need Brooke if you have two corporations to back you already I'm guessing that you need Scott Corp to fund the rest?"

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief, he was going to help her. She had manage to get thru to him.

"I need your resort."

Lucas was confused. "My resort?"

"Listen I have my family's corporations as well as Harry's corporations backing the Gala. I have also two people who have written checks to back the funding. The gala is set for the 31st of December. It's going to be huge the guest list already has over 500 on it. Glamma and Ma are calling it the extravaganza of the year. I haven't seen your grandmother this excited in a long time. It's going to be an evening in Monte Carlo. We are going to have gambling, a fashion show, and an auction. All proceeds will go to the foundation. We're charging 1,000 per couple. We have everything set up except we have nowhere to hold it. That's why I need you right now. I need you to let me throw the Gala at your resort. Think of the publicity and the money you'll make. I guaranteed you that every room will be sold out. Please Lucas say yes." Brooke knew she was rambling but she didn't care. If Lucas asked her to run thru the whole office building naked she would. She didn't care about anything else except the Gala.

"Lucas I'll quit. You didn't want me to take this job in the first place. I'll quit just let Mae have the Gala at your resort."

She was desperate and Lucas heart was breaking. Once again he saw another side of her. She was different. She wasn't the spoil, rich, brat that he always thought she was. Brooke was a kind soul, he wondered to himself why he had thought she was just like Teresa, it was obvious that they were as different as night and day. He walked over to his desk and check his calender and started to write stuff down.

Brooke heart fell. For a brief moment she thought about Lucas saying no, after all why would he care about a party. he could very well be heartless and cruel he had noting to gain by having the Gala, he had never spent an afternoon with Ricky, Sara, and the other children. Nathan on the other hand had. She wondered for a brief moment if Nathan would have let her have the Gala, but it was a waste of time to think about Nathan now. Nathan wasn't the president of Scott Corp, Lucas was. Nathan didn't own the resort Lucas did. She was dealing with Lucas not Nathan

"Here you go Brooke." Lucas said in a small voice while he handed her a piece of paper. "We have a lot of work ahead of us. Let me know when it would be a good time for us to get together."

She was shocked and her eyes grew wide as she looked at what he had handed to her. "It's a check for fifty thousand dollars. What's this for?"

"It's my contribution, it from my personal funds. I will be making another contribution at the gala a bigger one on behalf of Scott corp. But this is from me. Use it to buy the Christmas toys for the kids and whatever else they need. Ulm so do you have one of those palms pilots or a day book so we can pick a date?"

Brooke was silent, she kept staring at the check and at Lucas. A single tear fell from her face. " I don't understand. A day for what?"

"Hey why are you crying. Look stop I don't do crying. Um here take this um it's a tissue well um... so a date how's Tuesday. I had scheduled some free time but I can forgo it. Let see around noon."

"Free time Tuesday. What for?"

"Don't you want to see the resort? Where the gala is going to be held."

"Lucas thank you... I don't know what to say"

"Okay enough Brooke, don't get all girlie on me. Tuesday is great so let me walk you out."

He go his blazer off the floor and took Brooke's arm leading her towards the door.

"Lucas.. I can Lucas stop for god sake."

"Hey I was only trying to help you to your car."

"You're practically throwing me out. Stop I'm leaving okay. I know you're going to call one of your booty calls so I'll be brief. Thank you I'm so glad that you're letting us do this. If there's anything I can do for you please just let me know."

"Actually... There is something I want in return."

Brooke saw a sinister look on Lucas face. What could he want from her. It couldn't be sex. Oh god he was going to ask her to sleep with him.

"Don't worry it's nothing dirty, at least not yet." Lucas said in a jokingly manner." I want you to go on a bike ride with me"

Brooke started laughing. "You want us to go on a bike ride how old are we ten. I don't even know where my ten speed is"

It was Lucas turn to laugh. "No princess on my motorcycle. It just occurred to me that you Brooke have been living this boring, safe life. I think you need a little excitement so you want the resort you get on my bike. Plain and simple. Sometime next week after this whole budget thing is over you an I will go for a ride. I guaranteed you'll love it."

Brooke took a deep breath. "Okay fine but I swear if I get hurt I'll kill you."

"Don't worry princess I got an extra helmet and I promise you wont even break a nail."


	30. 3:00 am Revelations

A/N: Hey my faithful readers right now i'm zapped out. Yesterday I started writing this chapter. Anyway i was on the six page and I had to go out and I didn't save it. I was so upset. gooseless who I had read it to yesterday could not remember what i had written anyway it was a mess. Last night after American Idol it started flowing again. So here it is sorry for the spelling errors and stuff I cna't keep my eyes open right about now. So read it, and tell me your favorite parts... I need lots of review to get inspired to write the next three chapters which have to be perfect because they are sooooo important to the story. I do have a question though after reading this chapter I want to know what you guys think about Brooke and Nathan... anyway the more reviews I get the faster I write... one thing though A WARNING this chapter is at times for MATURE PEOPLE if you can't handle sex, and other stuff that is normal in life then DON"T READ THIS CHAPTER... Oh and let me know what you gyys think about Gooseless story I'm loving it... Nathan is so whats the word BITTER... Thank you to all that take the time to review after they read it means alot to me and to everyone that writes KAOS

Chapter 29

3:00 am Revelations.

She couldn't sleep. It was 3:00 am and Brooke was wide awake staring at her ceiling. Another sleepless night. Another night of tossing and turning. She had been having a lot of those lately, and she knew why. It was the dream. The dream that was haunting her. The one that was tormenting her nights. The one that was causing her to relive so many moments that she wanted to buried somewhere deep where they couldn't hurt her ever again. The one that had her questioning every choice she had ever made. Every time she closed her eyes the images came back so vivid, so real. Brooke wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. All she knew was that one dream had manage to open up Pandora's box and whole bunch of feelings and emotions had emerged. Feelings that were now causing her to wonder about her past and her future. The dream, the stupid dream that wouldn't let her get a good nights sleep. What she would give for one night, one night that when she closed her eyes those images wouldn't appeared in her head. One night that she wouldn't wake up full of confusion and desire. Once again she closed her eyes but sleep alluded her. She couldn't sleep, it was a lost cause. The dream...even awake she was still thinking about it. It always started out the same way. She was laying on a rug in front of a roaring fire. She was at the Scott's beach house...and she wasn't alone...

He was getting frustrated. His hands were too big and he was having a hard time unbuttoning her blouse. Finally unable to take it anymore he tore the blouse off her tossing it to the ground. He began to kiss her newly exposed skin. He slipped his hands up her torso and roughly cupped her breast. She moaned and he smiled. His fingers began to coax her nipples and they immediately harden

"You're loving this aren't you? "

Before she could answer, he unsnapped her bra and just like the blouse he tossed it aside. She arched her back and he took on of her breast in his mouth. He suckled it and once again she moaned.

"Please" was all she said as she bit her lower lip.

He stopped and stared at her and once again smiled. He unbuttoned her skirt slowly. One by one, he took his time it was his way of torturing her. Finally the skirt was off and there she laid with nothing on except a small scrap of red lace.

"Tell me. You know what I want to hear. Say it Brooke or I wont do it. I'll leave you here all alone by yourself,. Do you want that? Do you want me to leave? Say it. Tell me how you want it."

She was panting and moaning.

"Please..." was all she could say

"Say it Brooke, say it." he yelled

"Please... Do it. Rip them off. I need you I can't wait please. I want you inside me"

He ripped the panties off her and dove inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to thrust inside her and she began to scream.

"Harder, deeper Lucas please."

And then she woke up and the dream ended. Her sex dream about Lucas Scott. Realizing that seeking sleep was a lost cause, Brooke got out of bed and turned on her light. Why was she dreaming about Lucas Scott?. That was the question that she couldn't answer. He was such an arrogant man. Mean, sullen, hostile he possessed every quality that Brooke hated in a person. The way he looked at her with such distaste and annoyance. His little smiles and the way he called her princess, he infuriated her. But what really pissed her off about him was the fact that he wasn't always like that. If he was she could deal with it. But there was another side to him, the kind side. The side that took care of her that night at The Watering hole, the one that wrote a check out for 50,000 for toys without thinking twice, the side that let her use his resort for the Gala. She never knew which Lucas Scott she was dealing with, it was always a surprise. The worst part of it was that he had somehow manage to take over her dreams, causing her to have many sleepless nights.

She blushed as she thought about the dream again and the urgency of her voice as she answered his commands. When had she first started dreaming about him? She knew the answer, it was right after he had kissed her on that last warm day in September. The day she had gone skinny dipping. That kiss, the one that she should have slapped him for. The kiss that made her ask herself if she had ever experience any passion in Nathan's kisses. Nathan. He was in her thoughts once again, just like his brother. Nathan the man she was suppose to marry, the one that she should have been laying next to in their marriage bed, sleeping. Instead Brooke was walking around her room at 3:00 am and thinking about his older brother. While Nathan was buried in the ground.

Lucas Scott, she wondered what he would say to her if he knew about the dream. He would probably laugh at her and say something like "Fat chance princess." Ugh why couldn't she get that man out of her head?. It was all Glamma's fault. All Glamma ever talked about was having sex. How she needed to get laid. How she was horny. That's why she was dreaming about Lucas because of Glamma and all her crazy conversations. Brooke loved her grandmother dearly and was thankful to her because during her darkest hours it had been Glamma who had manage to get her to realize that she needed to live, but sometimes she drove her insane. She made Brooke feel like being a virgin was the worst thing in the world. She wondered what Glamma would say if she told her about the dream and decided not to find out.

Brooke walk towards her bureau and open the bottom drawer. She pulled out the nightgown, the one that she bought the day she was suppose to run off with Nathan to get married. She had planned to wear it for him on their wedding night. She lovingly touched the material with her fingers. Would she ever wear it for another man? She reached down into the drawer again and pulled out the purple teddy that Peyton had bought for her. She had planned to wear the teddy for Nathan after their wedding night. She had thought that they would spent the weekend making love, quenching their thirst for each other but instead he had spent the weekend at the morgue and Brooke had been sedated. She had been a fool. How many times in six years had they almost made love? Too many to count.

In the beginning of their relationship they had gotten close to having sex a few times. Brooke had been the one who had stopped them from going too far. She had told him she wasn't ready and wanted to wait till she was married before she had sex. Nathan had been stunned and but had understood. Brooke was not like any of the other girls he had dated and he had supported her decision. They indulged in heaving petting, and their had been many times that he had tried to get her to change her mind. But she never did . There were times that she had gotten close to tossing her values out the window . But she somehow manage to keep her desires and urges in check, always telling herself that if Nathan truly loved her he would be patient. Then she went on the trip, the one that changed her life forever without her knowing. How many times in the last few months had she wondered what would have happen if she had never gone to Paris to buy her birthday dress? Nathan would have never met Haley. He might still be alive. There were too many what if's... too many for her to even think about.

She had missed him terribly during the trip. Despite the sightseeing, and shopping Brooke had been secretly miserable. It had been the first time they had been separated for more than a few days. They had spoken on the phone every day but it hadn't been the same. Brooke found it ironic that on that trip, while Nathan was screwing Haley James, she had been dreaming about making love to him. Walking around Paris with an ache in heart because he wasn't there with her. The phone calls filled with loving words and promises of future trips to Paris together. It had been in Paris that Brooke had decided that when she got home she would let Nathan make love to her. She was in love and she had thought that they would be together forever. She would never forget that afternoon when she had made that decision. It was their last day in Paris. Peyton had gone off to some art museum and their mothers had decided to spent the day visiting friends. Brooke had no desire to follow Peyton so she had gone shoe shopping. She had walked around the city happy because she had known that the next day she would be in Nathan's arms. She had stopped to admire a window filled with Parisian lingerie and on a whim she had gone in. The lingerie had been exquisite. Lace and silk handstitched together into wonderful provocative creations. She had picked up a pink nightgown and wondered what Nathan would think of it on her. Walking around that store that day she began to fantasized about him and she wondered what the hell she was waiting for. She loved Nathan and he loved her she didn't need a white dress and a big ceremony. That would come later on. On that day all she had needed was him. Deciding to take the plunge Brooke had bought the sexy nightgown and had left the store humming a tune.

The night of her party after the last guest had gone home she had asked Nathan to take her for a ride. They had driven to the beach and had immediately started kissing. As the kisses had become more passionate Nathan had pulled away out of breath. Brooke had asked him not to stop, to make love to her. She didn't want to wait anymore she wanted him. But Nathan had said no. He now wanted to wait. At first Brooke had been upset thinking that he didn't want her anymore. Nathan had lovingly taken her in his arm and had explain that he loved her and wanted nothing more than to make love to her. But he wanted to wait till they were married. In his arms that night he described their wedding night to her. How in a suite at the Biltmore they would toast each other and their future. How he would unzipped her wedding dress off. How he would wait for her in bed while she changed into a nightgown. The way he would kiss her and make love to her. The son of a bitch even described how he would feel when he entered her for the first time. What a fool she had been.

That night in his arms and many nights later she had felt so proud to be Nathan's girlfriend. She loved him more than ever because he was willing to wait until she was his wife to make love to her.. He wanted her first time to be special. She couldn't believe that it never crossed her mind that Nathan was screwing around. Spending day after day with her, loving her, kissing her, talking about their lives together. How many times had he left her at home and gone to her, to Haley. She knew the answer to that questions many times, after all she had read all about it in Haley's journal. Every sordid, graphic detail. Haley's journals were filled with steamy details about every encountered they had ever had. The way she took him in her mouth while he drove . The way he took her up against the wall of her living room. The way he tasted her and the dirty things they said to one another. Apparently Nathan loved to talk dirty. He loved to be straddle and he loved a good blow job. She wondered if their sex life would have been that way. She wondered if Nathan would have taken her up against a wall fully clothed. She wondered if he would have asked her not to wear any panties so he could feel her anytime, like he had done with Haley. Somehow she doubt it. Nathan had never asked her for a hand job and certainly not a blow job. She had asked him once if he wanted one and he had said no. That he had too much respect for her to ask her for that. She was going to be his wife, apparently in Nathan's mind wives never did that for their husbands. She remembered telling Peyton and her friend laughing, telling her that Nathan was a different sort of guy. What a fool she had been. What had Haley's sister said to her that day when she bought the journals... the virgin girlfriend he planned to deflower on their wedding night and the slut on the side. Somehow she couldn't picture Brooke blowing Nathan... those words were haunting her just like the dream.

Brooke open up her closet and took out an old purse. She reached into it and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out she light it. It was an old habit that only Peyton knew about. She had started smoking briefly in college. Nathan had never known, then again Nathan had never know about a lot of things. She rarely smoked now occasionally she indulged, when her mind was filled with clutter like it was now. Taking a drag she felt her body relax. What was she going to do with her life? She had no clue. She knew that the day she buried Nathan she had buried the old, naive, little girl that she had been. Now she was a woman who was lost. Her life was so screwed up. She was a virgin, still living at home. The only thing in her life that she truly loved was the foundation. Without the foundation she would have jumped off a bridge already. The dream though what was going on with her? Why was she having this dream about Nathan's brother. She had to admit he was sexy in that wife beater he had looked good that day at the beach house. He wasn't half bad looking but the minute he opened his mouth...

Maybe Glamma was right she needed to get laid. She certainly wasn't thinking about marriage. She didn't think she could ever get married. She had no desire to even date. She doubted that she would ever be able to trust another man. Nathan Scott had done a good job and had manage to screw up any chance of her ever falling in love again. But she did have certain urges and desires she needed fulfilled. She was tired of being the good little virgin. She wanted to be bad, she wanted to experience the things that peyton told her about. She wanted to be taken the way Nathan had taken Haley. She wanted to do all the things that she had read about in the Kama Sutra. But for that she needed a man and that was the last thing she wanted. Glamma had said something about paying someone. Men did it all the time they paid women to sleep with them, but somehow the thought of paying a guy to sleep with her feel creepy. She yawned and realized she was exhausted. Climbing back into her bed she decided never to think about any of the things she had thought about that night. Sex was overated and she didn't need it. She had her family, her friends, her job, she even had Lucas who somehow always kept her on her toes. Sex was not something Brooke Davis needed or wanted, it was just another complicated factor and her life was already too complicated to begin with.


	31. A Conversation With Friends

A/N: Guy's I'm sorry that the chapters are taking so long to come out. I don't want to ruin anything but we are at point in the story that everything that I write has to be perfect. Every line, every feeling at some point will need to be explored so it's important that I take my time. I have stuff gooseless has written that i had to put in a folder because I can't use it yet. So be patient. Oh one thing do't get too excited yet the story still has ways to go. I will say one thing you might think something is going to happen but then something else will happen. I LOVE PLAYING GOD. I'm like the puppet master...LOL. So thank you all for your reviews. Thank you to lindsey who cracks me up. To helen, to manda to all of you. bear with me and I promise not to disapoint you guys... one thing I need more reviews. I want to know what you guys think and what you want to see besides brucas... Do you want more jake, I want your questions, I want to see what you guys think is going to happen... I want to see how close you guys are to my outline that only gooseless knows about... so read and enjoy. then take a few minutes to let me know your thoughts and comments... Once again sorry for any spelling mistakes.

PS: The girl with the husband who works and spends all day reading I haven't heard from you in awhile... also tardy chick where are you... So bye guys... enjoy... Kaos

Chapter 30

A Conversation With Friends

"Erica, just finish up what you can and go home. We've been working like dogs on the Gala, it's not going to fall apart because we take off one day. Make whatever phone calls you have to make, finish whatever odds and ends you have to do and go home to Jenny."

"But Brooke we have so much to do...Can we really afford to take a day off? It's not even noon yet."

Brooke sighed. It was Wednesday morning and Brooke had only gotten three hours of sleep the night before. The minute her alarm had gone off, Brooke's morning from hell had begun. She had never been a morning person and that it had been a struggle for her to get out of bed. She had been tempted to call out but she hated to leave Erica alone at the office with so much to do. After three cups of coffee and a cold shower she had finally managed to get out of her house and into her mother's car. The phone had started ringing the minute she had step foot in her office. Decisions for the Gala needed to be made, questions needed to be answered. The last thing she wanted to do was to put in another 10 hour day, but it was hopeless, there was no way she could get out of working . Four hours of phone calls, decisions, and crisis later Brooke was zapped out. She picked linens, centerpieces, and had conference calls with Mae, Glamma, and Peyton who had joined the dream team as Glamma liked to call them. Preparations for the Gala had begun and Brooke was at the helm. But three hours of sleep had finally taken a toll and she couldn't concentrate. Not only was she overtired but she was also stressed out. She had spent the morning barking out commands, yelling at anyone that didn't agree with her decisions. She had even snapped at Erica when she had asked her if the guest list was ready for Mae's final approval. Knowing that she wasn't going to get any work done, due to lack of sleep, she had decided to leave early.

"Erica stop. We need a break. I know that you've been coming in every day at 8:30 and you don't leave till 7. That's not fair to you or to Jenny. The Gala is important, and I want everything to be perfect but we've got tons of people helping us out and we have the most important stuff done already. Go home to your daughter. Finish up whatever you have to and go home. Take Jenny to the playground. Spend some quality time with her. We have cell phones and lap tops, if we have anything that is an emergency we can handle it from home. I'll get the guest list to Mae and I promise I'll call you if I need. Just do me a favor cancel my afternoon. Make whatever excuses you have to, reschedule the important ones. I just want to go home."

Erica looked at her friend and knew something was up. Brooke looked not only exhausted but stressed out. Earlier that morning she had snapped at her and she had been very surprised. They had been working non stop on the Gala for the last few weeks, and no matter how stressful the situation had gotten Brooke had never lost it not once. In fact everyone always comment how cool and collect Brooke always seem to be . Something was defiantly up with Brooke. Erica decided to take a chance and ask her friend what was up.

"So you want to talk about it? I know I'm not Peyton but maybe I can help."

"Knock, Knock. I heard my name what's going on? Hey B Davis you look like shit what's wrong?"

Peyton had felt the tension in the room the minute she walked in. One look at Erica and she knew something was up.

"There's nothing wrong. "Brooke answered. "Hey Peyton. Erica don't worry about me just go home and enjoy your daughter."

"Okay . You know I'm here if you need me. I'll cancel you're afternoon. So I have a few things left to do and I'll go home. Jenny is with my folks so I'll have some alone time."

"Erica stop and sit down. Brooke it's me your best friend since forever. I know something's up. I know it and Erica knows it. So spill it, tell us what's wrong. We're you're friends.". Something was up and if Peyton had to drag it out of her she was going to find out what was wrong with Brooke.

Both Peyton and Erica walked over to the floral couch where Brooke was sitting and sat down next to her . They were both quiet and finally Erica spoke .

"Brooke listen, I know that your are under an enormous amount of stress. And I know that the last few months have been anything but easy so why don't we cut the shit and you tell me what's up."

"What's up huh... Cut the shit. You have been spending way too much time with Glamma." Brooke started laughing. "Okay maybe it'll help . I haven't been sleeping ."

Erica was confused. "You're in a funk because you haven't been sleeping. Dam wait till you have kids. I can't remember the last time I had a good nights sleep."

"No you don't get it. I haven't been sleeping well because I've been having a dream."

"Like a nightmare?" Peyton asked confused.

"You can call it that. A nightmare. I've been dreaming about doing stuff with a certain person."

"Brooke you're losing me. You've been dreaming about what?"Erica was just as lost as Peyton.

Brooke covered her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"Brooke stop it. Don't be embarrassed. Just tell us what's going on. We'll try to help you.

"I've been having sex dreams, vivid ones."

Erica started to laugh. "That's why you're stressed a sex dream. Brooke it's totally normal. I have them all the time."

"Really?" Brooke asked bewildered

"Yep. I 've been having them for years. Especially lately since I haven't had any action since before Jenny. They usually involve Josh Duhmel, yummy. You're just horny, it's completely understandable. Nathan just died. You went from getting it all the time to not getting it at all. That's why you're having the dreams."

"Erica trust me that's not the reason."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that ... listen Nathan and I we never... well we never got around to doing it."

"Huh... HOLY SHIT you're still a virgin?"

"Shut up the whole office doesn't need to know and yes I am. There's nothing wrong with it. A lot of women are still virgins. God you make it sound like it's a sin to be a virgin."

"No Brooke don't get me wrong. I just can't believe that um I can't believe you and Nathan never did it. I knew you're whole no sex before marriage deal in high school, but I never thought that it would last. Are you sure? I just can't believe it."

"So Brooke a sex dream. Erica close your mouth she's a virgin okay. I know you're surprise you should have seen Glamma. I thought she was going to pass out. Anyway you had a sex dream so give us the details."

"Peyton she's a virgin?"

Brooke was getting annoyed. "Yes I'm a virgin okay. Nathan never popped my cherry. And yes Peyton I know I'm being crass but I can't help it she's annoying me."

"Sorry" was all Erica could say. But she still wore an weird look on her face.

"Erica I can't believe you I'm a virgin okay it's not that unusual. Tell her Peyton."

Peyton started laughing. "Hell yeah it is. 13 year old girls are having sex and you're 24 ."

"Thanks best friend."

Erica was stunned. "Okay so you and Nathan went out for six years and nothing. Ever. I don't understand how it was possible that you two I mean didn't you want to?"

"Erica I chose to wait till I got married. And yes I had urges and there were many times that I wanted to you know but we never did. We both thought it was important to wait."

"Brooke I don't mean to dwell on this but how did you two manage to overcome... I mean how when you're horny oh god I can't even talk."

"We fooled around a lot. There were times that well we had a really hard time stopping then we would talked about our wedding night and how special it was going to be, because we never had sex. Besides Nathan had Haley to fulfill his needs."

"Brooke I'm sorry."

"For what Erica it's not you're fault you didn't do anything wrong. Nathan and I had the perfect relationship so I thought. We had dreams, we made plans. Sex wasn't important . What a joke."

"Brooke.." both girls said. They could tell she was getting agitated.

"Brooke that's all I hear, Brooke relax, Brooke calm down, Brooke do you need a sedative. Listen girls let me just tell you I've been reliving the nightmare for the past three days. I can't sleep. My mind is mush. Not only have I been dreaming about sex the actual act itself, but I've been reliving my whole joke of a relationship with Nathan. I haven't been sleeping because I can't get Nathan and Haley little love affair out of my mind. Erica you want me to shock you even more?"

"Brooke stop you don't have to do this." Peyton said.

"Why shouldn't I? Why should I be quiet? Why shouldn't I be allowed to express my feelings. Erica hold on to your seat, Haley wrote down every disgusting detail of her sex life with Nathan and I have her journals and I've read them all. I read every word . I paid Haley sister a fortune for them It took me weeks to open them up and after I read them I stayed in bed for days. They apparently had tons of sex. Everywhere. So Nathan had the best of both worlds he got the perfect society girlfriend and a slut on the side."

"Brooke sweetie I don't know what to say." Erica was stunned she knew that Nathan had cheated on Brooke. She knew some of the details but she had never heard them come out of Brooke's mouth.

"What can you say? What can anyone say? Everyone's laughing at me and talking about me. I didn't do anything except be stupid and naive. But you want to hear what really gets me is the fact that now Nathan's dead and so is his little slut but I'm alive and a virgin. I have no husband, no boyfriend, no nothing. I never got to experience anything remotely close to what Haley got from Nathan. He treated me totally different than he treated Haley. He took me to parties, dinners, family functions. He kissed me, felt me up a little and that's it. Haley well that's a different story he took her on little trips to discreet places where no one knew them. He also fucked her in his car, on a plane, outside, inside everywhere. He did it to her in every position and every way there is to do it to someone. She loved it all. So while they were fucking I was planning my wedding night. My perfect little wedding night. You guys want to know what I think would have happen. Nathan and I would have gotten married and he would of made love to me nice and sweet. We would have gone on our honeymoon and I would have gotten pregnant, just like he wanted. Then while I was at home being the perfect wife he would have been with her fucking her brains out. Getting blow jobs because he didn't want them from me, just from her. You see I faced it a long time ago Nathan used me. He never loved me He was ashamed of being with her so he kept me around."

"Brooke in his own way Nathan did love you." Peyton answered her. She felt horrible. There wasn't anymore that she could say, there weren't any words of comfort . No matter what Tim or Taylor said about Nathan and Haley's relationship there was only one person whose explanation Brooke needed and he was dead. Brooke had not fully recovered from the Nathan Scott double life.

She was still very raw and bitter.

"Love anyway." Brooke said in a huffed. " He never loved me. He never knew me. Look at me Peyton I may have been the stupid little girl in the past but no more. He had a child with her. He was suppose to have the baby with me. The asshole couldn't even face me and tell me the truth he took the easy way out and died. So Erica what do you think?"

"Brooke hon maybe um "

"Maybe what? I might need a sedative? No more. But I will tell you one thing , Nathan did me a favor I will never ever trust another man ever again. The worst part is I've been wondering what would have happen if we had slept together? Would he have gone off with Haley? I'll never know that's what sucks."

"Brooke get it out. Erica stop looking at me like that let her get it all out. She'll never move on she has to let him go. Brooke talk to us. Tell us what you're feeling. Scream if you wan to, hit something. Do what you need to do, to feel better."

"You know what Brooke, Peyton's right tell us everything. Tell us what you're feeling. Go head hon let it rip."

" How I feel huh? I feel like a fool. I feel stupid, and used. I feel cheated. Haley got what I wanted. She had Nathan the way I wanted to have Nathan. I wanted him and he didn't want me. I wanted him to do those things to me. I wanted him to desire me and love me the way he loved her. You want to hear something funny I don't think we knew each other. Isn't that silly? I see you and Jake, Peyton and I realized I didn't know Nathan. We finished each other sentences and stuff but that's it. Nathan never knew about my most intimate thoughts. He never knew about my sex research. He never knew that I occasionally indulge in a cigarette or my dreams of writing children's books. I never told him anything about what we used to do when I use to visit you in New York. I kept this side of me hidden and he did the same thing. Can you believe that I never saw him naked. In six years I never saw Nathan's body parts."

"Wow" was all Erica could say. Peyton just kept quite.

" So now I'm stuck. I don't want a relationship. I don't want to date. But I do want one thing and that's to feel just once what you feel when Jake screws you Pey. I want to be normal I guess Glamma's right I need to get laid."

"So go get laid" Peyton whispered.

"Peyton" Erica screamed.

"What Erica she waited for the fairy tale and it didn't work out. She's horny and scared. Why not? Why shouldn't Brooke be like a man and go out and get some ass? Because she's a woman? That's not right. Men go out and screw anything and everything in a skirt. They wine us, drug us, or make promises that they never keep. It took me a zillion relationships and sexual escapades to get to Jake. But I don't regret them not one because they made me stronger. That's what Brooke needs. So her first time wont be her wedding night. Who cares. She's 24. You and I already got to do everything and everyone we wanted to. While we both had our flings and friends with benefit, Brooke was in a relationship that wasn't normal. We all envied her and Nathan. I can't tell you the amount of times I wanted the same thing. But it wasn't normal. Normal is screwing in the back of a car. Normal is having a guy push your head on his you know what to get a blow job."

"PEYTON. Jesus I agree with you but don't scare her. By the way Brooke, no offense but the red flag should have gone off the minute he said no to a blow job."

"No offense taken and yep you're right. It's a mistake I'll never make again."

"Can I continue my rant ladies?" Peyton asked annoyed that they had interrupted her speech.

"Anyway. Look the first time always sucks. There is no it's special with a certain person. Some guys make it nice for you others are complete dicks about it. But the bottom line is that we all feel it the same way. It hurts for everyone. It feels like your insides are being shredded. So forget the fantasy that on your wedding night it's going to hurt less cause it's not. Toss that idea out the fucking window. You can do it the water, in the back seat of a chevy and it'll feel the same."

"Okay" Brooke answered.

"So now B Davis the ball is in your court. Nobody not me or Erica is going to judge you because you go out and screw around. There's nothing wrong with it. Just use a condom and be discreet. I'm telling you to be discreet because you don't want anyone in your business. People love to gossip like you know and I know how much you hate that."

"Girls I really don't know if I want to go out and get laid. I thought about it and it's in my head but the act of going out and picking up a guy I'm not really feeling it. Glamma even told me to pay someone. I just come on it's me. I'm not a Haley."

Erica started to laugh.. "What you need is to find a friend. Someone you know and that you have no feelings for. But you need to make sure the guy feels nothing for you because then it get messy. Trust me I know."

It was Brooke's turn to laugh. " I only have one guy like that and it's Jake. I don't think Blondie here would like that."

"HELL NO"

"So what's next."

"Look Erica she doesn't need a friends with benefits. I agree with Glamma we can pay someone."

"PEYTON" both girls yelled out loud.

" Sorry. You need to do it with someone who you don't have any feelings for. Like an aquentince. I don't know. Look we can sit here and debate about it but personally I think you should just chill out it will happen when you want it to happen, the way you want it to. Now we can talk about the sex dream please. I know it's about Nathan but come on I want details."

"Peyton stop. Brooke what do you need? Do you want to talk some more?"

"Girls relax I'm fine. Well that's a lie I'm not fine I need to sleep. I just want to close my eyes and not think about anything. I want to push the dream out of my head. Yuck, Lucas Scott and me having sex.""

"LUCAS SCOTT" Both girls screamed at the same time.

"What? Calm down. Yes the dream was about a Scott Peyton but not Nathan. It was Lucas."

"Lucas Scott?" Both girls asked again.

" Yes Lucas. I know I can't stand him. Dam it's all his fault that I can't sleep. First he kisses me when I was swimming. Then I wake up naked and now I'm I can't sleep. The day the wanna be James Dean rolled into town was my last day of peace. He drives me crazy. He can be a nice guy one minute and the next he's insulting me. He's arrogant, annoying, mean, cocky and he has this huge god's complex. I can't stand him the worst part of it is that he's always around."

"Brooke..." both girls said at the same time.

"He calls me princess. I hate that. He has this stupid smile I just want to wipe it off. I can't get him out of my head. I have this picture of him in my brain in this white wife beater. And now the sex dreams. The way he talks to me and touches me ...and..."

"Brooke not another word. You are going to take a deep breath and then you're going to spill it all. Peyton and I are just going to sit here and listen to you. We want dates, times, and details. We want to know everything and don't you dare leave anything out."

"Why?"

"Brooke spill" Peyton answered in a stern voice.

"It all started the day I tore Jake's place apart..."

HALF AN HOUR LATER.

"So that's the story. Thoughts, comments, insights.?"

Erica and Peyton, who had not moved from their seats were speechless. It was Peyton who finally spoke.

"Brooke even though I'm more than a little hurt that being you're best friend your never told me anything, I've decided to let it slide. You're being punished enough by having dreams of Lucas. But I will say one thing I think and Erica tell me if you don't agree with me that you ahve found the solution to your problem."

"Oh totally."

'What are you two talking about."

"Brooke are you blind?" Erica asked her "Lucas and you."

"Lucas and me what?"

"You guys want each other bad. Glamma's right all the bickering you guys do all the fighting it's foreplay. The best part of this is neither of you have realized it yet."

"What are you crazy? Yes he's attractive but that's all. Lucas Scott is an idiot. We have nothing that ties us together. It's a professional relationship. Yes we had a few drinks and stuff but he caught me in a moment of weakness. He can't stand me and further more I can't stand him"

"And the bike ride." Erica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look he was just doing that to bother me. It's been a few weeks and he hasn't even mentioned it. The only stupid reason that I'm dreaming bout him is because I've been working on the Gala a lot lately and I'm stressed. Not to mention the fact that I went to tour the resort a few times with him. That's it. All I need is a facial and a massage and I'll de-stress myself and no more dreams."

"If you say so" Peyton added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well whatever Brooke. All I'm going to say is if you want to get laid Lucas might not be such a bad idea."

"Erica" Brooke screamed . "Can we just go. I still have to drop off the papers at Mae's and I plan to go to Alfredo's and beg for an appointment. Hopefully a facial and a massage will do the trick."

Erica and Peyton looked at each other and smiled. They both knew that this time a massage and a facial wouldn't do the trick but they knew that maybe just maybe a certain blond haired, blue eye guy would be so much more effective.


	32. Simply Drew

A/N: Guys this chapter was too long to post so I've divided up into two chapters, the next chapter will either be up today or tomorrow. I hate the whole part one part two... so this is just a chapter itself. I want to dedicate this chapter to the girl who every time she reviewed mention Drew. I loved your insight and Just to answer a question this chapter had been planned from the beginning... Gooseless and I just talked about how much we have talked this chapter up... so here it is it isn't my best work... I didn't rush it but there was a certain thing I was trying to project I did the best I could ...Gooseless said the chapter was awesome but I don't know so review let me know what you think... living in the o.c. yes Jake is coming up soon and only 11 more days till oth... and brucas... so enjoy let me know what you like and what you didn't oh and I really want to know what you thought of brooke in this chapter... for my readers on ff. net please review so I know everyone is getting the chapters... ff. net has been acting funny lately Kaos

Chapter 31

Simply Drew

She had been distracted when she agreed to drop off the guest list at Mae's house. She hadn't realized what she agreed to and the impact that it would have on her. The last time she had been there had been for the reception after Nathan's funeral. There were so many memories that she had made at the Scott Mansion. But at the moment she wasn't thinking about the memories, she was thinking about the latest Scott, who was only a few months old, and who now lived in Nathan's old house. She had no idea how she was going to get enough nerve to get out of the car and walk up to the door. The baby, the little baby that she had gotten a tiny glimpse of on that horrible day that she had found out who Nathan really was. The baby that was her other nightmare. The baby that like her had been an unwilling party to the Haley and Nathan mess.

She knew that there was no way she could ignore Nathan's son he was a Scott and lived with Mae and Lucas in the same town as she did. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she was face to face with him. But she still had no idea what she would do when she saw him. In her mind the baby had Nathan's head on top of it's tiny body. Of course she knew that it was impossible but somehow Brooke couldn't get the idea out of her head. She didn't blame the baby, it wasn't the baby's fault who it's parents were but somehow she couldn't get the courage to face this tiny little boy. In a way she felt like someday this little boy would blame her for his parents death. She knew that was a silly, she just like Drew were just innocent bystanders, but she still felt guilty. Guilty because if she hadn't gone to Roadies there might be a chance that Drew's parents might still be alive. If only Taylor hadn't heard her conversation with Peyton, they might both still be alive.

No matter what Brooke thought about Haley and Nathan, she did know one thing. Haley had truly loved her son. In her diaries, the same ones that described her encounters with Nathan, she also described the love she felt for her son. Every feeling, every kick, every labor pain was described in a loving manner. It had been, at times, hard for Brooke to remember what Haley had cost her. There were times she couldn't help but smiled as Haley described the way little Drew slept or ate. But then she would read about Nathan and the way he would taunt her with taking the baby away or the way Haley would yell at him and threaten to tell Mae about Drew. Those were the moments where the guilt went away and she felt sorry for Drew, for being a pawn for his parents to use against one another. There was no use thinking about any of that anymore. Haley was dead and so was Nathan, but the baby the constant reminder of Nathan treachery was very much alive. Someday she needed to face it but not today. Today she was going to get out of the car, walk up to the door, and hand whoever the guest list, then she was going to turn around and walk back to her car.

Her legs felt heavy and her heart was beating fast as she made her way up the long walk way. There was a pit in her stomach. She wanted to throw up. The minutes felt like hours but finally she reached the door. Her hand was shaking as she pressed the doorbell. It opened immediately and Brooke was relieved to see Sara. Sara had been a part of the Scott household forever. She wasn't a maid, or a cook, she was more like Mae's right hand. She was in her fifties and there was never a time Brooke couldn't remember Sara being a part of the Scott family. Warm and loving Sara was like another grandmother to Nathan and Lucas. She ran the entire house and knew what was going on before it happen. She never married and was completely devoted to the family. When they were little Brooke always remember that Sara always had treats for them when they came home from school, even when they were in their teens. She loved Brooke and Brooke loved her to death. She had been heartbroken when she heard about Nathan's death and even more heartbroken when she heard about Nathan's other life.

"Sara.. Hi how are you?" Brooke asked as she embraced her.

"Brooke sweetheart I'm fine you look so good. Sweetie what have you done to yourself? Wow."

"It was Glamma."

"Oh, Mae told me she was in town. Well say hello. Oh gosh come in sweetheart. Let me get some ice tea..."

"No." Brooke said in a hurried tone. " Sara I just need to drop this off for Mae, I know she's in California. I can't stay."

"Okay. I'll make sure she gets this. Um sweetie are you..." A bloodcurdling cry interrupted Sara's sentence. Her whole body stiffen as the crying got louder. It was obviously a baby's cry. It was piercing and loud. The baby was obviously suffering some sort of distress. The sound was hurting Brooke's ear. It just kept getting louder and louder. Finally Sara step out onto the front steps and joined Brooke. Even though she closed the door the baby's screams could still be heard.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked out of curiosity

"I don't know. That child has not stop crying all day. All he does is cry and cry. I went up to his room but the new nanny shooed me away. She's a professional and she says that she has the whole situation under control. Under control my foot. I may not know a lot about babies but I know that there's something wrong with that one. Oh Brooke I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking about this with you."

Brooke put her hand on Sara's shoulder . "Don't worry about it. Where's Mae or Lucas I mean I know the nanny's here but you're right there is something wrong with the baby."

" Like you already know Mae 's is in California. She went with Mr .Whitey. He had some sort of convention. They wont be back till the end of the week. Lucas is working. I haven't seen him at all. He's really busy, he calls and talks to the nanny a few times a day."

"Wow a phone call." Brooke said in a bitter voice. " And this nanny is she a professional?"

"Brooke I barely know her. All I know is that Kimberly, Drew's last nanny got in a car accident and had to quit. Ms. Jules brought Nanny Rosalyn a few days later. She's suppose to be the best of the best. From Britain. She wears this stiff , starchy uniform. Lucas was desperate so he hire her on the spot. Anyway I hated her from the moment I saw her. She looks at everyone who works here like we're trash. The woman never smiles. I have no idea why everyone wants her to Nanny. All I know is that her philosophy is that children need to be discipline from an early age. I haven't seen Drew in days. That woman stays in the nursery wing with the baby all day long, she doesn't even take him outside. She's been here for a week and all that child does is cry. I told Mae and she called Lucas. But she's still here."

Brooke looked at Sara and smiled. "I think Mae will take care of it when she get's home."

"I know Brooke but... Never mind. I'll make sure that Mae gets the guest list. You look wonderful. Do me a favor next time you come, you and me we'll sit somewhere and have ice tea and have a nice long chat. Give me a hug Brookie."

Brooke smiled. Brookie her childhood nickname. No matter how old she was she knew Sara would always call her Brookie. Just like Glamma. She hugged the woman tight and promise to visit her soon. She started to walk towards her car, but she could still hear the baby's cries. They were loud and filled with anguished. The moment that she reached the driver's side of the car something made her turn around. She walked up the walkway and rang the door bell again. Once again Sara answered.

"Brooke did you forget something?" Sara asked her.

"Where is the nursery Sara? Is it in the left wing?"

"No it's on Mae's side. Brooke are you okay you're face is red. Brooke where are you going?"

Brooke climbed the staircase and made her way towards the nursery with Sara fast on her heels. As she got closer and closer the baby's crying got louder and louder. Finally she reached the baby's room. The door had blue and white letters that spelled out Drew hanging on it. Without thinking twice she open the door. The nursery was a child's dream. Decorated in blue and white there were murals of sail boats and the ocean on the walls. The nursery was big and spacious with bookcases filled with books and pictures. Most of the pictures were of the baby in Mae's arms or in Lucas's. But there was one of Nathan smiling and holding him. Stuffed animals were all over the place some where hanging on the wall while others were in the bookcase.. There was a rocking chair in one of the corners . There were toys everywhere and a huge rocking horses in the middle of the room. Brooke knew instantly that Mae had been the one to create this tiny piece of wonderland. In the furthest corner of the room was a huge white crib. A knot form in Brooke's throat when she saw the piece of baby furniture. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the crib and took a peek. Her heart broke. In the crib surround by blankets laid a baby. He was red and sobbing uncontrollably. His eyes were closed but tears were falling down his face. He wasn't a very big baby he was small, and almost bald except for the one tiny piece of blond fuzz on the top of his head.. Brooke immediately put her hands inside the crib and lifted the crying child out.

"What's that smell?" Sara asked as she watch Brooke pat the baby's back.

'I don't know" Brooke answer. Drew was still screaming. His little head laid on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke had no clue what to do. She just held him, his tiny body against her's and somehow the crying lessen with the bit of comfort that Brooke was offering. "It's okay sweetie it's okay."

When the crying finally stopped Brooke waked over to the changing table and put the baby down. The child started to cry hard once again .

"Shhhh, sweetie calm down let me just take a look at you. Let me make sure you're okay."

Hearing her words the baby once again stopped crying. He open his big blue eyes and smiled at Brooke. Brooke however was not smiling.

"Sara look at him what are those things all over him?"

"No idea." Sara answered.

Brooke slowly began to take off the creeper that little Drew was wearing. It was filthy and it was obvious that Drew had thrown up on it.

"Yucky" Brooke said as she threw the piece of clothing on the floor. She looked at the baby again and smiled who was still smiling at her, as she unfasten his diaper. "Well I figured out what the smell is. He pooped. Omigosh this is so gross. Sara help me. Get me something to wipe him off."

Sara looked around the changing table and found some wipes. "Here." she said as she handed Brooke the box. Brooke took out a wipe and start to wipe Drew's bottom. The minute the wipe hit his butt Drew started to scream and to move around.

"OH MY GOD , Sara look. He has the worst diaper rash I've ever seen."

Not caring that he wasn't clean she picked up the baby once again and held him close to her.

"Shhhh sweetie it's okay stop crying. Please Shhhh stop crying now Drew."

"Brooke he is covered in spots. I know it's not the chicken pox. I wonder."

"He's warm Sara. I think he might have a fever. Those spots look like the one's Nathan used to get when he ate peanuts. Has anyone fed him peanuts?"

Sara stared at the baby. "I don't know . The nanny takes care of things like that. Poor little one. That bitch."

Brooke was panicking. She didn't really know a lot about babies. She had learned something's thanks to Erica and Jenny but not a whole lot. She did know one thing though there was something wrong with Drew.

"Sara get me some clothes for him, his diaper bag, and a couple of blankets. Oh I'm going to need a car seat. Hurry."

Sara didn't move she just stared at the doorway and the person that was staring at them.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Unhand that child this instant."

Brooke's blood began to boil. It was the Nanny. She felt Drew's little body stiffen against hers. Even the baby knew that this woman was a witch. Brooke walked towards Sara and handed her the little.

"Sara take Drew and sit in the rocking chair and rock him. Hold him close to you so he can feel comfort,. Listen to me I don't want to hear you don't know about babies. Take Drew while I deal with her."

Sara took the baby and walked to the rocking chair quickly. She sat down and held the baby close to her watching as Brooke walked towards the nanny.

"I said unhand the baby this minute Sara. You are not responsible for his well being I am Mr. Scott hired me now give me that child and return to your duties." The nanny said in a stern voice.

Brooke walked towards the nanny. She was tall and ugly. Her hair was pulled into an unattractive bun. She wore tiny glasses on her nose. She was just like Sara had described. Wearing a grey uniform that was starched to death.. On her feet she had on orthopedic grey shoes. There was nothing warm about this woman, Brooke observed. Nothing warm at all, Mary Poppins she was not.

"So you're the nanny. Listen nanny you're fired."

"Excuse and who the bloody hell are you?" She asked in a thick, British accent

"Get out because I wont be responsible for my actions. What kind of a nanny leaves a baby crying. He was filthy with a horrible diaper rash I want you out of here . Leave before I toss your ass out. ."

"Excuse me just who are you? I've never seen you before in my life. I'm calling the police."

"Call them. Please do I know the chief and half the cops in this town. The other half know my parents and grandmother. Please I would love to their faces when they how you're neglected this baby. Nanny, yeah right, you're no nanny, you're a witch. Get out now. I'm losing whatever restraint I have left. GET OUT." Brooke shouted,

The woman was not backing down. "I'm calling Mrs. Scott." She threatened.

"Oh please do tell Jules that Brooke is here. I have a few things to say to her too."

"Oh so you're Brooke the one that his father cheated on. I heard all about you." She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Brooke was starting to shake. She was furious and she wanted to slap the woman's smile off her face.

"Listen Nanny, I really don't care what you think of me. I don't care what you say. I only care about this child 's well being. So you heard all about me well it's obvious to me you haven't heard it all. My family well lets just say they have a lot of clout in this town. Like the Scott's maybe even more. I can make it very difficult for you to ever get another job. Actually I promise you that you will never work as a nanny again. Now Nanny Rosalyn let me tell you another thing. No one I repeat no one has the right to treat anyone the way you have treated this poor defenseless child. How dare you? How dare you leave him crying and filthy. How dare you leave this room to do god knows what while Drew is covered in poop. What kind of heartless person does that?'

"Ms. Davis I was hired to do a duty. Mrs. Scott and Mr. Scott both knew the way I nanny. I believe that you have to rule a child with an iron fist. This child needed to be taught manners and how to act. If my methods seem harsh to you well actually it's not my problem. I have been doing things this way for almost twenty years and I have been very successful. The diaper rash cannot be help they happen all the time, as for the crying well it usually takes a few days for the child to get use to not being picked up every time they cry.. A child needs to know that the adults are the boss. A child must learn it's place from a young age. Boundaries must be set..."

Brooke couldn't believe that this woman who was standing in front of her was justifying her actions with a speech.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked her " You do realized that the child is just a baby.

A little tiny baby who can't talk, who can't walk. Do you know that he has a fever. He's burning up. He's also covered in hives. Did you know that his father use to break out in hives whenever he ate peanut butter? Oh now you're quite. Listen nanny the baby is no longer under your care. I will take full responsibility for the baby. I will call Mrs. Scott, Mae Scott the woman who would have taken one look at you and never hired you. So Sara grab Drew some clothes, and the rest of the stuff we might need and let's get this show on the road."

Brooke looked at the nanny for the last time and in a way she wanted her to stop her. She wanted the nanny to challenge again so Brooke could slap her across the face. But the nanny stood motionless...

"Miss Davis I will be calling Mr. Scott..."

Brooke interrupted her. "Go head and tell him I dying to talk to him too."

"Sara give me Drew. Good bye Nanny... I hope you go to hell."


	33. The Wrath Of A Davis

A/N: Guys sorry to get this out so late but I had the hardest time writing this chapter. I have been talking about this for so long that I forgot what I was going to do. So sorry... this is one of those chapters that I call a filler. The next chapter will be better... I feel like this isn't my best but gooseless thinks it's great... we'll see what you guys think when I read the reviews... Please, please let me know with a review what you guys think...

Thank you for the reviews about drew... drew is about 6 months old and an innocent little baby so if any of you were wondering about his age that's your answer...I poured my heart out in regards to Brooke and Drew... Put yourself in her shoes can you imagine how hard it would be to hold the child of the love of your life and another woman...so read on...and enjoy ... keeping checking back and see the next phase this tale... one hint it's all Lucas's POV...

Chapter 32

The Wrath of a Davis.

"Stacy I don't understand. He's a doctor right so why can he examine this little boy."

"Brooke listen to me he's a gyno. You need a pediatrician. Don't you have a pediatrician that you can use? "

Brooke rolled her eyes. "If I did do you think that I would be here right now? Come on he is a medical professional right? He went to medical school, so why can't he can take a peek at this little guy?"

"Brooke don't look at me like that. He can't. He's busy right now. Besides he's not a kiddie doctor." The nursed answered. " I understand your frustration but look this is a medical building give me a second and let me see what I can do. There's bound to be a pediatrician in this building. Sit tight."

Brooke held Drew closer to her body and was relieved that he was finally a sleep. After the whole nanny incident Brooke had taken Drew out of that house. She had driven home in hopes that her mother or Glamma could help her but no one had been home. The baby cried every time she put him down or in the car seat. Finally after she had been unable to contact Mae and Lucas secretary had refused to put her call thru for the hundredth time, she decided to take Drew to see a doctor. Not knowing where to go she decided in haste to take the baby to see her own physician despite the fact he was a gynecologist. Thinking that a doctor was a doctor no matter what their speciality was. She had been wrong so now she was stuck. She knew a little about babies, mostly from babysitting and from watching Erica with Jenny. She felt confident that she could handle it . How hard could it be? She defiantly was better than that woman who was a so call professional care taker of children. Well no more. Her days as a nanny were numbered. She would see to it that she never worked with another child again. What kind of a person treated a sweet, innocent baby the way she did. A person with ice running thru their veins, the type that dumped innocent newborns in trash cans.

She looked down at her chest and her heart melted when she saw Drew laying on her, his head on her breast. Brooke knew she looked horrible. Drew had not only thrown up on her but he had also peed all over her Armani blouse when his diaper had slipped off. But she didn't care, all she cared about was the tiny little baby that had managed to captured her heart. How ironic that the one thing that was proof of Nathan's deception had managed to bring out some sort of motherly instinct in her. She felt this need to protect this small boy from the world. He was sweet little thing with his little hands, feet, a bits of peach fuzz on the top of his head. She smiled as the baby moved up closer towards her chin.

"Hey little guy. Just sleep okay I promise I'm not going to sent you back to that woman."

She was more than disgusted with Drew's nanny. She couldn't believe Lucas had actually hired her, then again how many times had Lucas proven to be a miserable human being. Just cause he wrote her a check it didn't make him less of an asshole. Lucas Scott would be taken care of later but for now Brooke's main focus was Drew. Finally after twenty Stacy, the secretary came through for her.

"Brooke you so owe me. Okay you're going to go to the fifth floor and to room 501. Ask for Tammy she knows you're on your way."

"Stacy thank you I'm sorry if I was a bit short."

"Hey don't worry about it just go. They 're taking you as a favor to me."

Ten minutes later Brooke was inside the exam room waiting for the doctor. Drew was laying naked on the exam table. He was awake and despite the fact that he was uncomfortable he look to be in good spirts. He kept laughing and smiling as Brooke made funny faces. She was in her own little world and didn't realize that the doctor had entered the room.

"Hello my name is Dr. Mc Fadden. And you are ?"

"Mouth" Brooke asked happily.

"Brooke. Hey Ms. Davis wow you look amazing. Come here give me a hug. It's been a long time"

The two old friends embraced.

"Brooke what are you doling here. Is that Drew?"

Brooke was surprised. "You know Drew?"

"Yes" Mouth answered as he examine Drew. "I'm his pediatrician. Lucas usually brings him. I've only been back in town for a few months Drew was one of my first patients What's going on. ?"

"Oh Lucas brings him huh" Brooke said in a sarcastic voice and then began to tell Mouth the whole story about the nanny from hell.

"Brooke calm down look I've known Lucas for years and I've seen him with Drew he's a good uncle. Okay you can get him dress."

Brooke started to put Drew's clothes back on him. "Is he okay? I swear I will hunt that woman down if she did any permanent damage to him. Mouth or do you want me to call you Dr. Mc Fadden? Tell me what's wrong with him."

Mouth smiled. Brooke had always being a beautiful woman but now in font of him she was positively glowing. She had the type of glow that new mother's got when there children were born. If he didn't know the whole sordid story he would have never guess that the baby wasn't hers. It still amazed him that after all the years that had gone by Brooke Davis still manage to make his heart skip a beat.

" Mouth is fine. He has a double ear infection, an allergic reaction to some sort of food, I think. He'll have to have a blood test but we'll do that after the ear infection and hives have gone away. He also has a bad diaper rash that's getting infected. I'm going to prescribe an antibiotic for the ears and the rash. He'll be on benadryl for the rash also. He is also getting a tooth and has a bit of a viral infection. So he is going to be very uncomfortable."

"Poor little guy. What can I do besides the medicine?"

"Oh Brooke, don't look so worried. He's going to be okay. Just put him in the tub. Warm water with an Aveeno oatmeal. Hold him a lot he needs comfort . Lot's of liquids and see if you can get some food in him. Nothing major applesauce, bananas, rice cereal. His usual 8 oz of formula. Call me day or night if he gets worse. The main thing to do is to keep him comfortable. He needs a lot of comfort too. Here I'll write all my numbers down for you and give you the prescriptions. Do you want me to call Lucas and explain things to him?"

Brooke smiled "No please I'll take care of that. Leave Lucas to me."

LATER THAT AFTERNOON...

Lucas was ecstatic. Everything was finally starting to go right. Sitting at the head of the board room table he listen as each board member raised their glass and toasted his success. It meant a lot to him that the 10 members of the board and his closets associates had all gather together to celebrate his success and the success of Scott Corp since he had become president. He knew that most of the board members had been hesitant when Mae had announced that he would be taking over. Most of the men had known his grandfather and had not expected Lucas to be able to fill his shoes . But he had, Scott Corp was running smoothly. Lucas had put together four real estate deals that had made the company billions. The Resort was right on schedule and would be ready to greet guest on New Year's eve. Yes everything was finally running smoothly. Lucas was looking forward to the next three days. He had cleared is whole calender. He planned to spent time with his nephew and grandmother who he had been neglecting. He was looking forward to riding his latest baby that had been shipped to him from England and he even planned on seeing a certain brunette named Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis who would have ever thought that he would actually want to spent time with her. But she owed him and he want to be paid back. He had agreed to let her use the resort as long as she rode with him on his bike and a deal was a deal. He smiled as he thought of Brooke's face when he told her that she would have to get on a bike with him. Yep, it was going to be a good weekend.

He turned his attention back to the board members and realized that they were waiting for him to speak. He stood up and started to talk.

" Sorry about that Ladies and Gentleman I was thinking up my next deal"

The whole room erupted in laughter.

"So I just want to say a few words because it's getting late and I know you all have families that you rather be with. And family is very important, my grandparents and myself have always put family ahead of everything. I just want to thank you guys for everything. I mean it, it means a great deal to me that you are happy with the way I'm running this company. My grandfather was a great man and I wanted to make him proud. The next few months will be very exciting for Scott Corp. We are not only opening three more car dealer ships in North and South Carolina, but we are also going to be opening The Resort that was my grandfather's dream. We will also be breaking ground on some new developments. That's why I want to take this opportunity to thank some people and excuse me if I use my childhood nick names form some but like I said before we are just one big family. Jake, Skillz, and Fergie I just want to say thank you. You guys had jobs and you quit them to come work with me. You guys are my team and the reason that we are so successful. You have sacrifice a lot of your own time and have worked hard to make sure that...

Suddenly the doors flew open and everyone gasped.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH"

Lucas was stunned he couldn't move, he had no idea what was going on. All he knew that Brooke Davis was charging at him with a screaming baby that looked like his nephew in her arms. She looked like she was going to kill him.

"Don't you dare look away or I swear I wont be responsible for my actions. How dare you? I should call the child's welfare office on your ass. Do you have any idea what this poor baby has been thru?

Of course not because you're too busy being Mr. Executive. I should castrate you. This is your family but I should have known, you abandon Nathan so why wouldn't you do it to his son."

"Brooke please ... " was all that manage to escape Lucas's lips.

" Don't you dare deny it. I found Drew covered in shit and puke crying his eyes out because he was being neglected by a nanny That YOU HIRED. Do you know that he has one of the worst diaper rashes his pediatrician has ever seen? Pull down you pants."

"Excuse me." Lucas answered. He still wasn't sure what was going on all he really knew that Brooke looked like a raving, mad, lunatic..

"Take off your belt and give it to me. Then pull down your pants. I'm going to hit you a 100 times with it so you know what it feels like .I want you to feel what Drew feels every time someone wipes him. The sting, the pain. So pull them down. Stop standing there, pull them down."

Jake who had been watching the two, with everyone else came forward.

"Brooke this isn't the right place to discuss this. Why don't you go into my office..."

Brooke cut him off before he could say another word. "Jake stop. Don't stand there and defend him you have no idea what I walked into. Besides I'm leaving. I said my peace. You Lucas Scott are an ass. You only care about one person and that's yourself. Thank god Drew has Mae . You don't deserve him . I hope you're please with yourself."

And with those last words Brooke turned around and left the room, leaving Lucas standing in the same spot completely speechless.


	34. His Side of the Story

a/n: Not the greatest chapter but i wrote it. I'm so zapped out it's not even funny so review . I love nice long reviews and let me know if you want me to continue. I dedicate this chapter to BLACKCATS (HELEN) she knows why...

nice long reviews make my day. If you read it review it... my new motto

Chapter 33

His Side of The Story

He was speeding. He had gone through five stop signs and three red lights he was at the point of not caring. He would kill her. Tar and feathered her. He would have no consideration for her, no mercy. He was going to crush her. She was dead. There was no place that she could hide, he would find her and destroy her. Brooke Davis was a dead woman.

It had been the most humiliating experience of his life. She had busted into the boardroom without a care in the world. She had looked like a lunatic, a raving lunatic. She had managed in less than five minutes to crush his credibility with the Scott Board members. The small celebration to honor his success had been ruined all by her. She had yelled at him. She had insulted him. She had humiliated him. She had basically called him a child abuser. Then to top it all off she had actually had the nerve to ask him to pull his pants down so she could whip him with it. He had been so shock by the whole thing that even after she had run out he had not moved. Thank god for Jake who somehow managed to laugh the whole thing off. He had pretended that it had been a huge joke. But Lucas knew that the board members weren't buying it, as walked out he saw their faces, some filled with anger while others were filled with confusion. He knew that by now the whole town was once again whispering about the Scott family. The gossip surrounding Nathan's tryst had finally died down, but now thanks to Brooke's melodrama, the Scott name would be on everyone's lips. How many times had he wondered Nathan's reasoning behind the whole Haley and Brooke mess? Now after her little show he knew why Nathan had turned to Haley. Brooke was crazy, irrational, a nut case who deserve to be locked up in the mental ward.

He finally reached his house and saw her mother's car in the driveway. Her mother's car what a joke, he thought to himself, instead of going around ruining people's lives she should grow up and buy her own car. A nice dose of reality is what the little darling of Tree Hill needed and in a few minutes that exactly what she was going to get. As he reached the front steps of the mansion he smiled as he thought of her face when he threw her ass out onto the street. He quickly opened the front door and walked into the foyer. He looked around and he didn't see her. He quickly climbed up the stairs, two steps at a time till he reached the top running straight into Sara.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled...

"Shhhh, that sweet baby finally fell asleep and I won't have you waking him up."

"Sara where is she?" Lucas asked her once again, but this time in a quiet voice.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Sara. You know who I'm talking about. Where is she?"

"Oh the nanny from hell well she left. Oh by the way you had a number of phone calls. You're grandmother wants a word with you. Some Mouth guy, Jake, your secretary..."

Lucas was growing inpatient and was one step away from pulling his hair out. He knew better than to yell at Sara. So he took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Sara don't play stupid. Brooke Where is she? Where is Brooke Davis? Don't try to deny it I saw her mother's car in the driveway. Where is she?"

"Oh Brookie, she's in Drew's room. Lucas calm down. Lucas stop running. LUCAS?" Sara screamed as she ran down the hall after him

Lucas reached the nursery and opened the door. He was not prepared for the sight before him. Sitting in the rocking chair with his nephew in her arms was Brooke dead asleep. He stood watching her. She looked beautiful, peaceful. Drew laying on her chest, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He forgot what he was going to do. For a brief moment as he stared at the woman who was suppose to marry his brother holding his son with another woman in her arms. He forgot the anger that he had felt. He forgot the need he had to kill her with his bare hands. But then he remembered and his blood began to boil. He was just about to charge into the nursery but Sara grabbed his arm.

"Don't" was all she said as she motioned him to follow her.

"Sara..."

"Luke I've known you since you were Drew's age so don't Sara me. Leave them alone. Come down to the kitchen with me and have a piece of banana bread. "

"Banana bread are you crazy? No I don't want a piece of banana bread. What I want is Brooke Davis out of this house. I want her scrawny ass out of here. Do you have any idea what that bitch did to me. She humiliated me. I'm ruined. All the work I've done, the sacrifices, everything is ruined thanks to that little bitch. I don't get it. All I hear from everyone is poor Brooke she's the victim blah, blah, blah. Victim my ass. That girl is covered head to toe in issues. The worst part is that nobody realizes how screwed up she is. IS EVERYONE BLIND? Leave them alone are you crazy. I want her far away from Drew, from this house. You and my grandmother have this soft spot for that bitch..."

Sara threw her hands up in the air. "Hey watch your mouth. That bitch as you call her rescued your nephew from the evil witch you hired. Don't look at me like that, I know you didn't know. She fooled you but before you run your mouth listen to me. Don't blow a gasket till you hear me out."

Lucas sat down in a nearby chair and listen as Sara explained to him what had happen. His eyes got bigger and bigger as she described the conditions that they had found little Drew in. Lucas felt sick to his stomach. How could he have hired a nanny that would neglect his nephew? What was wrong with him? Drew was his number one priority. No matter what he had promised his brother that Drew would be number one in his life. He would be his father. He had failed. He had done what he said he would never do and that is put Drew last. Lucas couldn't remember the last time he had tucked in his nephew for the night. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken Drew to the playground. Well that was all about to change. He would make sure that once again Drew was his number one priority, above all else. He had screwed up. When Kimberly had quit he had panicked. He had been in the middle of closing three major deals and the whole budget fiasco had been driving him insane. The last thing that he had time for was to hire a new nanny. He had called Jules and begged her for her help. After all she had been the one to find Kimberly. The next day he Jules had presented him with Nanny Rosalyn. He had been impressed her credentials had been impeccable. He had hired her on the spot. He had left her and Drew alone. He had not taken the time to check out the interaction between the baby and the nanny. When he had hired Kimberly he had spent the whole week watching her and the baby. He had even install nanny cams. But with Nanny Rosalyn he hadn't even bothered. Now he had to face the consequences for his actions.

"Is he okay Sara? What did the doctor say?" Lucas asked Sara without looking at her.

"The doctor said he will be fine. You can call him. I have already called Mae and well the nanny is long gone. Thank god for Brooke."

"Brooke! Well no matter what you say she had no right to come into my office and treat me like that. She doesn't know me. I don't care what she did; to me she still is a spoiled brat. Look Sara yeah she managed to get Drew medical attention and she made us all aware of the abuse but that's it. I refuse to give her anymore credit. She still a spoil rich girl who thinks the earth revolves around her." Lucas said with a scowl. No matter what he was still angry with Brooke.

Sara sighed. "You and I are going to have a little talk while that little angel sleeps. Come on you and me and some banana bread. Let's go."

Ten Minutes later.

"Do you remember the first time you and I had one of our talks Luke?'

"No." Lucas lied.

"Well I do. You were about eight. You and Jake had gone off all day. Then when you got home you were sulking. You had broken someone's window. You're grandfather had gone ballistic and grounded you. You were so upset. You just sat there and didn't look me in the eye. It was so cute."

"Get to the point Sara." Lucas said in a sarcastic voice.

"Lucas don't be rude. It was cute when you were eight but it's not cute now. Anyway I've known you for a long time. Your mother was in labor for two days and for two days I held your grandmother's hand while we waited for you to make an appearance. When you're mother and father died I held you in my arms while you cried. I remember that you didn't cry in front of anyone. Nathan was hysterical but you just stood up straight and acted like a little man. Like you're father taught you. Later after everyone left I found you in your room crying in private. I held you tight and hugged you. I let you cry it out. Afterwards I bought you a piece of banana bread." Sara smiled as she cut into the loaf of bread that the cook had left out in the middle of the table.

"Sara…" Lucas said smiling.

"So my sweet boy you know dam straight that you've always been my favorite and that I have loved you as if you were mine. I adore you and I know that you made a mistake when you hired that nanny. So I'm going to be brutally honest with you Lucas, you're a shit,"

"Excuse me, did I hear you right."

"Yes you did you're a shit. I'm sorry but I have to tell you this. Now I'm not saying that Brooke was right in the way she handle the situation and I know that you were embarrassed but that's no excuse. To talk about a lady like that. Brooke is a sweetie. She's a good girl. I never, ever want to hear you talk about her that way again. You haven't been here Lucas. You've been in Europe sowing you wild oats and that's fine but just like you just said to me a little while ago she doesn't know you well you don't know her."

"I can't believe you're taking her side."

"Lucas are you listening to yourself this isn't about sides. Brooke came here to Nathan's house to deliver papers to your grandmother. This girl practically lived in this house all her life. I saw her everyday until Nathan died. She hasn't been here since the funeral. But today she came and when she heard Drew instead of leaving she went upstairs and took that baby in her arms without a care in the world. She was like a mother tigress fighting for her cubs. That's what kind of a woman Brooke Davis is; she stood up for a child that isn't hers. Nathan's child with another woman. Do you have any idea how hard it must be for her to look at Drew? Think about it."

"Sara you're right but she's still crazy."

Sara started to laugh… "She's not crazy Lucas she's passionate. She's full of life. I was so worried after Nathan died. I was so afraid that Brooke was going to change. And she did but for the better. She is so wonderful and caring. Drew loves her. He was smiling at Brooke and laughing. You have to see the way she holds him. I don't know what Nathan was thinking."

Lucas smiled as he remembered the way she looked sleeping while she held Drew in her arms.

"What were they like Sara?"

"Who?"

"Nathan and Brooke. Tell me about them. I want to know about my brother and Brooke."

Sara took a deep breath. Where would she start? There were so many memories. Nathan had been like a grandson too. She had loved him as much as she loved Luke. Nathan's death had not been easy on Sara and even now months later she still couldn't believe that he was gone.

"They were cute. Sweet, holding hands finishing each other sentences. Everyone in this town can say what they want to but I know that Nathan loved Brooke. When they first got together your Grandmother was very happy. Two great families the Davis's and the Scott's merging. The two companies, becoming one that was her dream. Brooke was so sweet and gentle. She loved everyone. If she saw a stray walking the street she would put it in her car and find it a home. She and Nathan used to stay up studying and I would hear them giggling. You're brother was always asking the cook for picnic baskets. He would take Brooke on these sweet dates. She would sit here in this kitchen gushing about them the next day. The perfect couple that's what everyone called them. "

"I don't understand why if they were so perfect did he cheat on her with Haley? There's got to

be something else that nobody knows."

"Luke do you remember those matching sailor suits that you're grandmother use to buy you?"

"Hell yeah."

"I remember that one Easter before church your grandmother wanted you to put it on and you

said no. She chased you all over the house. Finally you climbed up the tree. It took you're grand

father almost three hours to get you down. He had to promise to burn the suit. Now think about

that day. Think about Nathan."

"He wore the sailor suit. I made fun of him for years. He wore it I called him a sissy. It was

hysterical I think there's a picture somewhere."

"Yes Nathan wore the sailor suit because he didn't want to hurt your grandmother. But that day I

watched the way he looked at you standing on that tree branch he was so envious. He wanted to

be you. You see Nathan wanted to sow his own wild oats. He wanted to be you but he never did

it because he always wanted to do the right thing. He never wanted to disappoint anyone. "

"Are you saying that he stayed with Brooke for appearances?"

"No I asked him once no he really loved her. I think that it wasn't Brooke. He loved her and

wanted her but he wanted to just once be irresponsible. He wanted to be like you and feel what it

would be like to do something out of character. But in the end it bit him in the ass. Besides

Brooke deserved better"

"What do you mean?"

"You know I loved Nathan and I still do. He and Brooke were adorable but I just always felt that

Brooke could do better. There's this side of her that not a lot of people see. This side of her the

fun side the wild side. In a way she kind of reminds me of you."

"Brooke Davis reminds you of me are you kidding?"

"Hey Luke stop laughing yes she does. Trust me you and Brooke have a lot more in common

than you know. So sweetheart calm down and when Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up be nice to

her, be kind."


	35. 3:00 am Feedings

A/N: Okay I know you guys are all waiting for the bike ride ... what can I say sorry but here's a hint it is coming and sooner than you think... so review review review. I have this new motto is you read it review... let me know what you guys think Kaos

3:00 am feedings

Chapter 34

Lucas watched as Brooke slept with Drew in her arms, holding him tight. It was a beautiful sight, one that he had been unable to take his eyes off for more than an hour. After talking to Sara, Lucas had gone back to the nursery. At first he had meant to wake her up but he somehow couldn't do it or maybe he didn't want to. Waking her would mean round two with her and that's the last thing he wanted to do. So he watched her. He watched the way she held the baby with expertise. He watched the way she slept. Brooke Davis was defiantly a beautiful woman there was no denying that and her holding Drew only made her more.

Walking around his nephew's room Lucas began to remember his own childhood. He remembered his mother. Her laughter, her smile, and the way she always made him feel better no matter what. His life had changed dramatically after his parent's death. He remember the funeral like it was yesterday. It had been a cold, dreary, raining day. He had stood tall and proud next to his grandfather. His grandmother had been devastated, and had held onto to Nathan who was hysterical. But not Lucas he didn't cry, he was a man and his father had always said men didn't cry. Later on he had cried like a baby. Sara had held him that day, nobody else had seen it. That was the pattern of Lucas's life; no one ever saw how he felt. He hid his feelings from the world. He let a few people into his life. He had his family, Sara, his boys as he liked to call his best friends, but that was it. Once a long time ago in Spain he had let someone in but that had backfired, and nearly broken him. But that had been a long time ago and he rarely thought about it.

He had chosen never to follow any of the patterns that his family had set for him. He hated to follow the rules. He had gone to Columbia instead of Yale. He had studied journalism, instead of business. He had gone to work at a magazine, instead of Scott Corp. He never did what his grandfather had wanted, but in the end he had ended up where his grandfather always said he would, as president of Scott Corp. Part of him blamed himself for Nathan's death. While he had gone off to Europe writing for a sports magazine, fulfilling his dreams Nathan had stayed to do the right thing as Sara had put it. Nathan had done the whole business school, country club, perfect girlfriend life. Lucas had partied his way through Europe, his brother on the other hand had been miserable. Maybe miserable wasn't the right word but it was obvious that he had not been happy. Then Haley James had walked into his life. The other woman as his grandmother called her. Mae Scott couldn't even say her name. She blamed her for Nathan's death and the embarrassment that Brooke had been subjected too.

None of that matter anymore though. His brother was gone and he would never see him again. But he had Drew and he would make sure that he would never fail Drew like he had failed Nathan. Never again, what had happen with the nanny would never happen again, even if it meant him quitting the presidency. Drew would always come first no matter what. He walked back towards Brooke and watched as Drew began to stir.

"Right on time" he said aloud.

One thing about babies no matter what they always woke up at the same time to eat. He walked over to Brooke and Drew and knelt down next to them. Drew opened his eyes and look into Lucas's and smiled. Smiling back he gently nudge Brooke to wake her up.

"Brooke" he said softly

"Umm"

"Brooke wake up."

"Five more minutes."

He smiled as he nudged her once again. "Brooke"

She woke up with a start and look around the room; he could tell she was confused not realizing where she was. She smiled as she saw Drew laying on her chest with his head held up high, smiling at her. Then the smile turned into a scowl when she saw Lucas. Lucas heart skipped a beat and before she could say anything he handed her the bottle he had been holding.

"Here, if he doesn't get this bottle he'll scream bloody murder. Um just put the nipple in his mouth and he'll do the rest."

Brooke followed his instructions and smiled as she watched Drew take the bottle. Lucas was also smiling as he watched Brooke feed Drew. He could see that his presence was making Brooke feel uncomfortable. Deciding to be the bigger person he took a chance and began to speak.

"Brooke…"

"Don't you dare speak to me Lucas Scott." Brooke said with an icy tone.

"You're not going to make this easy are you? Well look just once be quiet and listen to me. "

"Fine do it. Flip out on me. Tell me what a spoiled brat I'm being go ahead."

"Brooke thank you. I mean it Thank you"

Brooke looked confused as she heard Lucas words. "Excuse me."

"I mean it thank you. I feel like the biggest fool. I promised to take care of Drew and look what I did. I basically handed his care over to a witch. I feel horrible; I don't want to even imagine what would have happen if you hadn't come to the house today. It's all my fault I've been consume with work and the budget that I forgot that Drew was the most important thing. Everything you said today was right. I promise this baby that I will never ever do it again. If I have to quit my job and take care of him full time I will."

Brooke looked up and saw the sincere expression on his face. He looked awful.

"Would you really quit your job?"

"In a heartbeat. The company doesn't matter to me only Drew. There will be a zillion deals and mergers but Drew will only be small only once. I don't want to miss anything. I want him to grow up in a loving environment. Dam this little boy has been through enough drama to last a lifetime."

"Amen." Brooke added laughing. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have assumed that you knew what the nanny was doing. I know better than anyone how people can act one way and be another way. I learned that lesson already."

She's referring to Nathan, Lucas thought to himself. "Look Brooke just let me say thank you. I rather not get into a deep conversation about this. I rather just let it go okay."

He's embarrassed. Brooke thought to herself as she stared into his blue eyes. There was something about Lucas Scott that made him seem aloof. She had practically known him all her life but she didn't even know him. How was that possible?

"Fine I get it. Well I better leave here take him now." Brooke said as she handed Lucas thee baby. The minute that Lucas put Drew on his chest he began to wail. "Shhh Drew it's me Luke. Drew calm down."

He began to walk around the room patting the baby's back as Brooke watched them with a worried expression. After a few more minute Brooke walked towards them no being able to handle the wailing. Lucas handed her the baby who quiet down the minute he reached Brooke's arms.

"I think you have a fan." Luke said smiling

"I'm sorry about this here he's quiet now, take him." She added as she handed Luke the baby

Once again Drew began to cry, and once again he stopped the minute Lucas gave him back to Brooke.

"So Brooke got any plans tonight?"

Four Hours Later…

"I am exhausted. I never realized how much work a baby is. No wonder Erica is always tired. I don't how these women with twins do it, oh my god can you imagine triplets."

"I can't believe you finally got him to sleep by signing Usher. I can't believe it Usher my nephew. He couldn't like something cool like The Stones or Keene."

"There is nothing wrong with Usher. Who the hell is Keene?"

"Oh god Davis you've got a lot to learn. Hey come on lets get out of here before he wakes up again."

Brooke smiled as she covered Drew with a blanket. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah I better go."

Walking the stairs Lucas realized he wasn't at all tired.

"So does your family know you're here? You called them right; I don't want them to worry."

Brooke erupted into giggles. "Yes Mr. Scott they know where I am. Actually my parents are out of town and Glamma, well god knows where she's off too."

"Yeah Glamma is defiantly a character. Hey I know you've been here for hours but um do you want get some ice cream. I mean I have every flavor in the freezer and I can make you a sundae. I know stupid um sorry. Um… I just don't know how else to repay you."

They were standing in the foyer, neither of them were moving. Brooke wasn't tired. She looked at her watch, it was late. She had no desire to go home yet. Smiling she looked at Luke and when a serious expression said.

"You better have sprinkles."


	36. The Govenor's Daughter takes a Bike ride

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my newest Diva Lindsey AKA Living in the OC sucks. She actually took the time and reviwed every chapter of this story here at despite the fact that she reviews on oth central, because she feels that this story needs more reviews at that was so great so lindsey thank you... so you guys know my motto if you read it review it. the more reviews the faster I write... enjoy and let me know what you think.

The Governors Daughter Takes a Bike Ride

Brooke yawned and stretched her arms as she made her way down the

stairs. She was greeted immediately with the fresh aroma of a traditional bacon, egg, and pancake Southern breakfast. Her parents were already seated at the dining room table, her mother reading the morning paper and her father chatting away on his cell phone.

"Morning, Mom", Brooke smiled, kissing her mother's forehead.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Have a seat. Can I fix you a plate?"

"I'm fine", the younger girl shrugged as she slapped some cream cheese

on a bagel and poured herself a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Another late night, working on the Gala?" She asked Brooke with a smile

"Yep." Brooke answered as she took a bite of her bagel.

Mary Davis poured herself another cup of coffee and took another look at her daughter, a closer look. It was the first time, since Nathan's death that her daughter looked happy. She had started smiling again, not the force smiles that she use to give them, but real ones. Her Brooke was back. Mary knew that her daughter would never forget what had happen but she had dealt with the hardships and now after all those months of turmoil Brooke looked like she had finally put all the demons to rest.

"I called your office last night to let you know that your father and I are going out of town but there was no answer. Were you at Mae's again?"

"Yes. We have tons of work to do before Christmas, for the Gala."

"Really? You've been spending a lot of time at Mae's lately. Almost every night."

"There's lots of work to be done."

"Are you sure that's all? Maybe your there because of Drew? It's okay to admit it honey he's a sweetie. I know you've been spending a lot of time with him and …"

Brooke raised an eyebrow as she saw her mother's eyes start to twinkle. "Mom…"

"What? Lucas is a nice boy and you two seem to have finally resolved your issues. I have to admit that I was worried about you spending so much time at the Scott's, especially after the whole boardroom showdown that you and Lucas had, but now…"

"Mom stop I know that you and daddy have this dream of the two family's merging together but it's never going to happen. Lucas and I are just friends. He needs some help with Drew and I'm helping him out. It means nothing. The last thing I want or need is another relationship, especially with Lucas Scott. So drop it."

Mary knew not to push her daughter any further. She always got the same expression on her face before she blew up. It was one that she was really familiar with; it was just like her husband's. Looking away suppressing the urge to press the issue she watched as her husband finished his phone call.

Mark Davis grinned broadly as he ended his call.

"Someone's in a good mood", Brooke teased.

Mark and Mary exchanged glances.

"Okay. What's up? What are you two up to?"

Mark took a deep breath."Honey, there is something we've been meaning to talk to you about. I

wanted to be absolutely sure of my decision before I informed you of it."

"What's going on, Daddy?"

"Well, I've talked it over with my advisors and your mother and I have decided to run for Governor of the great state of North Carolina", he

announced proudly.

Brooke was taken aback, totally blindsided by her father's high political aspirations.

"Well, what do you think, Brooke?" Mary asked hopefully.

Brooke shrugged."I think it's great. I'm kind of shocked but...go for it!"

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not? Daddy, you're honest and you love to help people and you're always doing things for the community. You have a lot of great

ideas on everything from education to the economy to health care. I think you'd make a great governor! Whatever you do, count me in. I mean it. Speeches and organizing fundraisers and campaigning...I'm there!"

"Thank you, Pumpkin", Mark smiled. "Your support and enthusiasm mean a deal to me."

"Just one question...what ticket are you running on?"

"I think my views and opinions mostly reflect those of the Republicans."

"Okay but Glamma is goanna have a fit!" Brooke chuckled.

"I can only imagine", Mary raised her eyebrows.

"Guys, I mean it", Brooke persisted "She's going to go off. You know she's a die hard Democrat! Her 'Vote For Kerry' sticker is covering her Vote For Gore' sticker which covers the two 'Vote for Clinton' stickers which cover the 'Vote for Dukakis and Mondale" stickers."

"I know", Mark sighed. "That's why I'm going to need your help with her. You know how...flamboyant your grandmother can get. I love my mother but the way she parades around town in flashy clothes acting like someone half her age...well, you get my drift, dear. This campaign means a lot to me. I'm going to give my all because I feel like this is truly my destiny and I can make a difference. I can't have any embarrassment or scandals or wild antics hindering me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm asking you to take on the toughest job within my campaign...making sure your Glamma behaves."

Brooke took a deep breath. That would be a task in itself. "I'll try, Daddy but you know how she is. I mean, Glamma..."

""Okay, what's going on?" Glamma appeared in the kitchen. "My ears were burning and sure enough you're talking about me. What's the deal? Oh my god it's Brooke Davis, she's here. She's actually sitting at the table having breakfast with her family instead of being with the drooler."

Brooke rolled her eyes, ever since she started spending time with Drew at Mae's al her free time or as Olivia liked to call it Glamma time had been very limited, and Glamma was not happy.

"Well, Mother, Mary and I were just telling Brooke of my plans to run for governor." Mark said hoping to change the conversation. The last thing he wanted to deal with was one of his mother's rants. They could last hours.

"Governor of what?" Glamma bit into an apple.

"North Carolina."

Glamma's eyes widened then her face broke into a huge smile as she practically ran over and threw her arms around her only child.

"My boy is going to be governor! Oh my! I am so happy! Mark, this is the proudest day of my life! Your father is smiling down from Heaven. I can't believe it! We're going to live in the Governor's mansion and throw wild, elaborate parties. This year, the governorship and after that...the presidency! The sky is the limit!"

"I appreciate the excitement but slow down, Mom."

"Slow down? There's no time. We have so much to do! And I am on it! Let me go make a few calls. Howard Dean owes me a favor anyway and I

know John and Elizabeth Edwards would be thrilled to endorse you and..."

"Wait, Mom. I don't think that will be necessary. I don't think any of those people would want to endorse me."

"Why not? You're smart as a whip, cute as a button and you're my son. Let me take care of it."

"Mom, I am a registered Republican."

Mary held her breath as Brooke hid her smile by taking a huge bite of her bagel. There was silence as Olivia looked like she had just seen a

ghost. Her face went dangerously pale and she struggled to breathe, placing her hand over her heart.

"Mom!"

"Liv, are you alright?" Mary asked as the older woman grabbed onto a chair for support.

"Glamma, sit down. Here. Have some water."

Olivia took a sip and a few minutes to regain her composure.

"Maybe we should call a doctor..."

"Please", Liv whispered. "A heart specialist..."

"A heart specialist? Oh my God, Glamma! What's the matter with your heart?"

She looked sad and flushed before rolling up her newspaper and clocking her son across the head with it.

"It's broken! And while you're at it, call in a brain surgeon for a lobotomy on your idiot father! For Heaven's sake, Mark! Republican? What are you thinking? Where did I go wrong, Lord? Are you trying to put me in an early grave? This is about my money isn't it?"

Mark frowned as he straightened his tie.

"Very cute, Mother. Brooke, now do you understand why it's so important that this one behaves?"

"Behaves? Ha! I'm bad to the bone, boy and besides, I don't need to be looked after", Glamma scoffed.

"I just want to make sure your hijinks and shenanigans remain under control."

"What hijinks and shenanigans?"

"Like the little stunt you just pulled? We thought we were going to have to call 911."

"That was no stunt, son. I am terribly disappointed. You tell me you're a mass murderer? Okay, we all make mistakes. I'll get over it. But a Republican? Unforgivable!"

"Mother!"

"She'll be fine", Brooke giggled as she hugged her grandmother.

"You'll behave, won't you Glamma?"

"What? You mean no flashing my boobies at the GOP fundraisers?"

"Mom!"

"Olivia!"

"She's just kidding. Come on, Glamma. Stop being bad before you give Mom and Dad a stroke." Brooke grinned as she pulled her grandmother

away from the table and led her upstairs, turning back around to wink at her nervous parents.

"Glamma, did you see the look on Daddy's face?" she laughed. "You're terrible."

"I know", she smiled.

"I know you don't like Republicans and I know you like to live on the edge by the seat of your pants but can you kind of tone it down?"

"Just for them?"

"Yes. They're your son and daughter in law and my parents. We love them, remember? Besides, it's really important to him."

"Fine", she finally conceded. "No promises but I'll try to be good."

"Thank you", Brooke kissed her. "But nice work kidding around about flashing the Republicans."

"Kidding?"

"Uh oh. You were kidding...weren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not", Glamma winked.

"Glamma!"

"Okay. Geez! You're no fun, love. Fine! I swear I will not flash the Republicans although it'll be their loss", she grinned as she pushed her boobs up. "These puppies still have bark in them yet."

"Brooke blushed as she rolled her eyes and laughed out loud. Only Glamma! She had a feeling the campaign was going to be quite an adventure.

"Hey Glamma, do you want to go out to dinner tonight? My treat anywhere you want to go."

Olivia smiled at her granddaughter. "Are you free? I mean do you actually have time to spend with your grandmother? I'm touched. What a privilege"

"Glamma…" Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

"What all you do is spend time with that baby. I swear I never see you anymore. "

"Glamma come on. "

"No you come on. All you do is spend time with that baby."

"Glamma he is so cute. Come on don't be mad. Besides you've been spending all your time with Peyton. I don't even want to know what you two are up to."

"I'll never tell."

"Well I do have this evening free. What do you say dinner?"

"No can do girlie. Go spent time with the drooler I have a date with my own drooler."

"Oh you guys getting serious?"

"Hell No! But he actually spends time with me. He doesn't ignore me."

"Glamma! Look why don't you come with me next time I go see Drew? He's so sweet, I know you're going to love him."

"Are you kidding me? Me and Babies! The Glamma doesn't do babies. No way. Have fun playing mommy, nanny whatever it is. Leave me out of it. All I'm going to say is that I hopefully you're taking care of the uncle too, if you catch my drift." Glamma said adding a quick wink.

"Glamma."

"What? Brookie you know what I think you need to get laid pronto. Laid Brooke not playing nursemaid to a baby. Though maybe if you wear a sexy

Nurse outfit Lucas might just do the deed. Think about it Brookie, you and Lucas Scott."

"Glamma." Brooke screamed

"Oh god I know, I know... I swear Brooke you and your father are going to be the death of me. Your father a Republican, you a virgin. Where did I go wrong?"

Later On That Night…

Brooke came down the stairs and smiled as she eyed the sight before her. The house was dark and more important, it was silent. No laughter, no TV, no noise, no people...just peace. Exactly what the doctor had ordered. Her parents were off in South Carolina helping to kick off a Republican fundraiser while Glamma had decided to "entertain" as she put it, away with Mr. Rollibard for the weekend. Peyton and Jake were away as well and Erica and little Jenny were off with Erica's parents. So it was just Brooke, her silk pajamas, a good book and hot chocolate by the fireplace with a little soft jazz humming in the background.She made her a pallet of comfy blankets and got settled, preparing to never leave that spot the entire weekend. She was in desperate need of a stress reliever. Lately it was like her life had tail spun out of control. She was everywhere at once, everyone wanting a piece of her,demanding bits of her precious time.First, mourning Nathan's death and all the lies and drama that surrounded it. Then having to deal with yet another Scott brother in her life. Brooke loved her job at the Foundation but she was now willing to admit it was a lot harder than she thought it would be. It required a lot of time and focus. Add that to the stress of planning the Gala and all her volunteer work, not to mention and the impending duties of the upcoming campaign. Then there was Glamma and she was a full time job in herself. Brooke was happy with life but she forgot how good it felt just to have some alone time.

Just as she was getting into the good part of her novel, she heard it. A loud and jarring roar. Had it not been dead in the middle of winter, she would have sworn it was thunder. Peeking out the window, she saw the path of the headlight and sighed to herself. So much for peace and quiet, she thought to herself as she grabbed her robe. Those two adjectives did not apply when it came to Lucas Scott. Revving up the engine a bit before turning the bike off, Lucas removed his helmet and approached the front door. He rang the bell, patiently waiting for answer. She opened it arms folded, eyebrows raised.

"Mr. Scott, what a pleasant and noisy surprise", she stated. "What can I do for you this fine evening?"

He gave her a smile which only added to the sexiness of his aura.Normally the whole leather pants and jacket wearing biker in boots had an element of cheesiness to it. Not Lucas. He looked like something out of a movie. He looked sexy.

"You look like a little kid. Anyway I was just taking my baby out for a spin and wound up in your neck of the woods", he smirked. "So go get dress and let's get going. I don't have all day Princess."

"How come you're never just straight up?" she asked. "Nothing is ever just black and white with you. There always has to be a demand or a bet or a proposition. What gives, Scott?"

"Princess we made a deal remember? The resort, for a bike ride. I've waited long enough. You're not going back on your word, are you? You are still up for it?" he teased.

"Maybe". She half grinned

"You have to take a ride with me...on my bike...now."

He sat back and waited for the excuses to begin. She opened her mouth, with several on the tip of her tongue but something inside her decided to humor him.

"Okay", she shrugged.

"Okay?" he asked, a little taken aback.

"You heard me. Come in, have a seat and give me a few minutes to change."

Lucas smirked as he entered the lavishly decorated Davis home. He had never examined the inside before but it didn't matter. All the homes of the Tree Hill elite looked the same. Gorgeous mansion types, sitting on acres of land, with exquisite interior decor. He noted there were a lot of fresh flowers in the place and lots of art as well. He could appreciate a good piece of art so he walked around staring at the different works. Then his eyes caught sight of the numerous photographs. Brooke, her parents, Glamma...separate, together...whatever, it was too many pictures to count. Lucas paid particular attention to any one that had Brooke in it. It was a visual timeline of her from birth to the present and from childhood on, she had remained the same striking beauty. He studied her eyes and her smile. In person, she had a great smile. In pictures, it seemed a little too forced.

"Ready to roll, Biker Boy?" she asked, emerging from the stairs.

He turned and smiled and eventually laughed out loud.

"What?"

He could dig the hip hugging, low rider, tight black leather pants, designer tee shirt and leather jacket but the shoes had to go. Definitely.

"I take it you've never been on a real bike before, huh?"

"Maybe", she said, not knowing if she should be offended. "Why?"

"Nice outfit but uh...the shoes..."

""What's wrong with my shoes? They're Jimmy Choo's."

"They're going to get you killed. Princess, look at the heel on those things. I don't see how girls walk around like that. It's a wonder you don't break your necks. Anyway, it's not safe for my bike."

"Safe, huh?" she teased. "Now who has the excuses? Sorry Lucas, but you never struck me as an overcautious person. Live a little. Besides, what are you afraid of?"

He liked the challenging glint in her eye. No way would he be the oneto back down.

"Well after you, then, he said, holding the door open for her.

She locked up and he handed her the spare helmet that seemed to swallow her head. He helped her adjust it and then awkwardly mount the bike.

"You ready? Just remember, your body leans with my body and uh...hold on tight!"

She nodded and suppressed the urge to squeal as they took off. She was nervous and scared but excited all at the same time. It was a thrill feeling the cold, night hair against her body, barely being able to see the dark pavement in front of her. At times he would go too fast but she liked it. They rode and rode and it was like being one with nature. She had never experienced such a feeling of freedom before. It was almost like flying. And it was fun! If it were not required that she hold onto him, she would have loved to throw her arms in the air and just scream for the hell of it. Finally they diverted back onto the main road and Brooke had a new sense of sight thanks to the street lights. They cruised slowly down the normally busy but since deserted street. Each stop at the bunched up traffic lights, Brooke could feel the air being literally sucked out of her and as a reflex, her head would naturally jerk forward, causing her helmet to crash into his every time.

"Brooke!" he yelled the fifth time.

"What?" she screamed back. "I can't help it!"

He chuckled to himself. That was typical behavior from first time riders not used to controlling their bodily motions on a motorcycle. To his surprise, she had actually done pretty well for the first time. No screams or evident signs of panic and she held his waist just the right way. As they sat at a light in silence, both could feel the first few droplets of rain. It was funny, the weather report had predicted no such activity but the drops grew heavier and more frequent until soon the sky was showering the ground steadily. Brooke screamed. As they took off, the rain began to pound against her face and body. It actually hurt a little bit but truth be told, she sort of liked it.

"Hold on!" he warned.

The streets were filling with water, it was dark and slippery and they were wearing no protective gear. It was probably best to seek immediate shelter and Lucas could only think of one place close enough. A few minutes later, they arrived with a halt at the Scott beach house.

"What are we doing here?" Brooke asked.

"We should wait out the rain. This time of year it's easy for it to freeze on the roads."

She nodded and followed him inside. He turned on the lights and tossed her a towel from the downstairs linen closet. She removed her shoes and coat and toweled off her damp, brunette locks. Lucas noticed her shiver so he made a fire in the fireplace. The orange glow and simmering heat instantly calmed her. Brooke closed her eyes for a bit and when she opened them, he was right there beside her. She gasped. Lucas, the beach house, the fire...it was too much. It was just like her dream.


	37. I Don't believe in Fairy Tales

a/n: Please take a moment and review let me know what you think...and what you think is going to happen. I want to know your favorite parts and dislikes...next chapter is written I will post it soon depending on the reviews LOL the more you review the faster I write and post Kaos

Chapter 36

I don't believe in Fairy Tales...

She couldn't move. She couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't speak. Time stood still, the room stood still. Brooke was stuck. She was at the beach house. The same one that was in her dreams night after night. It was raining, the fire was lit, and Lucas was there. Brooke felt the room start to spin, she thought she would faint. She had to get out of there, away from it all, away from Lucas Scott. But there was no way she could get away, it was pouring out, and she didn't have her car. She had to do something but what?

"Brooke, are you okay."

"Huh" was all that Brooke managed to say as she found herself in front of Lucas.

"I said are you okay? You look kind of pale." He asked her with a concern look on his face.

"I'm fine. Um Luke, can we um get going, it's getting kind of late."

"Actually no we can't. The weather is getting pretty nasty. I just heard on the radio that there's a flood warning, so we're stuck. Hey I'm going to see what we have in the kitchen to eat. Look why don't you go upstairs and take off those wet things. Help yourself to my clothes and stuff. Take a hot shower, chill out. Hey what's wrong with you?"

Brooke didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She couldn't be stuck with Lucas at the beach house, she just couldn't. There had to be a way for her to get home.

"Luke I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean here you and me …"

"Brooke relax we're adults. It's not like this would be the first time we've spent the night. Quit being a baby and get your ass upstairs. Take your clothes off, or do you want me to do it for you?"

Brooke's eyes widen. "Excuse me."

Lucas started laughing. "Calm down princess, I'm just kidding. God you're too easy. Get your cute little ass upstairs and get changed. Jesus you're so up tight sometimes."

Luke kept laughing as he made his way to the kitchen as Brooke made her way up the stairs of the beach house. A few minutes later he heard the shower running. Looking out the window he watched as the waves crashed up against the sand. It was raining hard and it was also thundering. It was a typical North Carolina storm full of rain and thunder. He turned the radio on once again to listen to the weather report. As he open the fridge up to see if there was anything edible to eat he heard the weatherman.

" Severe thunderstorm warning and flood warning are in effect for New Brunswick County until 5:00 am. 10 inches of rain expected to fall leading up to treacherous road conditions. Power outages have been reported in some areas. The North Carolina department of transportation has strongly advised against traveling unless absolutely necessary. Old Castle Rock Road, in the town of Tree Hill, is currently closed due to the flooding of the Old Keystone Bridge. We will keep you updated throughout the night."

"Great" Lucas said.

He began to open the cabinets looking for food. Despite the fact that he spent a considerable amount of time at the beach house he never bothered to go grocery shopping. Every once in a while his grandmother would take it upon herself to fill up the fridge and cupboards with the bare essentials. In the cupboards he found popcorn kernels, cereal, cookies, and raisins. He opened the fridge and to his delight he found eggs, milk, bread, and some fruit. Opening another cupboard he found ten bottles of wine and a bottle of vintage Courvoisier, his grandfather's favorite cognac. It was full and Lucas smiled as he remembered watching his grandfather, sitting in his favorite chair, with his snifter in one hand, smoking a Cuban cigar. As he set the bottle down on top of the kitchen table the lights began to flicker. Oh, no Lucas thought to himself. Not a power outage. That's the last thing he needed. He wasn't even sure if there were any candles around. Before he could even move the room became dark. "Shit". Then he heard Brooke screamed.

"Brooke! I'll be right up don't move."

Two seconds later he was in the bathroom.

"Luke what happen?" Brooke asked with desperation in her voice.

"Power outage. It's all over the radio. It's a really bad storm. They closed down Old Castle Rock Road so we're stuck. Look, don't move you don't know your way around. I don't want you to slip or fall."

"No Lucas, don't come any closer. I'm well I'm naked. I can do this myself, get out."

"Brooke stop it don't be ridiculous. Its dark I can't see anything. I'm just going to walk over to you and give you my hand. Okay, just grab my hand okay grab my hand."

Brooke grabbed his hand and he led out of the bathroom stall towards him.

"Thank you Lucas." She said shivering.

"No problem princess. Look don't move I know my way around this house. Let me get you a towel."

"Okay." Brooke answered. Lucas walked to the linen closet to retrieve a towel. He opened up door feeling his way around, cursing when a few linens topple onto to him. He grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom.

"Here" he said as he handed it to Brooke.

The minute the towel reached Brooke's hands the lights came on suddenly. Brooke screamed as she found herself naked in front of an amused Lucas.

"Dam princess every time I see you naked I can't help but be amazed on how well you managed to fill out."

Brooke was mortified. She picked up the towel that she had dropped on the ground and tried to cover herself up as quickly as she could, but the towel was too small. Lucas was still staring at her.

"Lucas get out." She pleaded.

"Princess relax, it's not like I haven't seen it all before. Besides the lights could go off again, I don't want you to fall."

"How dare you. Get out, I'll take my chances."

Lucas grabbed his terry cloth bathroom that was hanging in the back of bathroom door.

"Here."

"Turn around I don't want you to see anything." Brooke answered in a frantic voice.

"Fine I'll turn around. Jesus you are such a prude. You have a beautiful body I don't understand why you're so ashamed. The first time I saw naked at the falls I almost passed out. You have a beautiful ass and well you're breast… well that's a whole different story"

"Excuse me!" Brooke exclaimed. "What did you say? You saw me naked. You saw me naked at the falls that day. Are you kidding me?"

"Princess calm down don't have a coronary. Yes I saw you naked that day. I was hiding in the bushes. I saw you every bit of you and I have to say I was impressed. Do you work out?"

Brooke was fuming. "You son of a bitch. How dare you, what gives you the right. I should have you arrested. I should skin you alive. I'm a lady. You peeping tom. I can't believe you I can't believe you invaded my privacy."

"Princess shut up before I stick you in the shower like that day at Jakes. May I remind you that you also saw me naked."

"Yeah I did but you took of your towel."

"You are such a prude. I bet you do it with the lights off."

Brooke turned scarlet red. "UGH! You're impossible."

"You love it. Take it as a compliment Brookie. Now quit give me the death stare and go get dressed. We're going to be stuck here for a while."

20 minutes later….

Luke looked up from the stove top when he heard Brooke coming down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of his old gray sweat pants, and one of his white wife beaters that she had knotted just above her midriff, as well as his old gray Scott Automotive hoddie, that she had just returned to him. She was barefoot. Her brown hair was down and wavy. Her face was make up free and made her look younger than she really was. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her. He had seen her dressed to the nines, covered in spit up, and naked. But now in front of him without make up, dressed in his clothes she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Hey princess you still mad?" he asked her still not being able to take his eyes off her.

Brooke sighed. "No mortified. I wanted to kill you but for some reason that I can't explain I'm going to overlook it this time. I do expect a nice, sizable, donation from you the night of the gala. We'll call it a gesture of good faith. A way to make it up to me."

"Whatever floats your boat princess. So I ran out of caviar and champagne."

"Ha, Ha, Scott. You're hysterical. What are you doing? "She asked as she walked towards him.

"Making popcorn."

"In a pot?"

"Yep it's better than any of that microwave stuff. I have milk and wine. What do you want to drink?"

"No tequila?'

"No tequila."

"What are you going to have?"

"I found this old bottle of my grandfather's brandy. Courvoisier"

"O la la Courvoisier, I guess Grandpa Scott like the finer things in life. I'll take a glass of the good stuff if you don't mind."

"Okay grab that bowl and pour the popcorn into it. I'll get the brandy and the glasses. We can go sit in the living room and wait out the storm. I'm afraid the satellite is out, but I have tons of DVDs. I have to go to the bathroom, can you handle pouring the pop corn in the bowl?"

"Yes Lucas I can handle pouring the pop corn in the bowl. I went to college you know I not a complete incompetent."

"Okay, okay." He said walking away. "You're way too sensitive."

Brooke smiled as she poured the popcorn into the bowl. Life was funny sometimes. She had been to the beach house with Nathan a zillion times. His parties had been legendary. But Brooke had never felt that comfortable there surrounded by tons of people. Now with Lucas in his old sweats, alone, she felt as if she belong. It was a lovely house, filled with wonderful family objects. She loved the decorations of it. The floral couches, the plain blue rugs, the family pictures that filled every space up. It was comfortable. Walking to the living room she noticed the fire burning in the fireplace. The dream, for a brief moment she had managed to forget about it, but now the memory was once again very vivid. There was no where to go she was stuck. But she was also an adult. The dream was just a dream. It didn't mean a thing. Nothing would happen between Luke and herself because she didn't want anything to happen. She was a big girl, and adult fully capable of handling the situation. She would control it. She would be fine.

"What are you thinking about?"

Brooke jumped when she heard Lucas's voice.

"Nothing. Here I actually managed to pour the popcorn. So what do you want to watch?"

Lucas poured the brandy into two brandy snifters and handed one to her.

"I have Face-Off, Con Air, Platoon, Taxi Driver…"

"No way Scott those are all violent and yuck."

"Brooke, there all classic. Come on…"

"No, do you have anything else we can watch?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know um When Harry met Sally, How to Lose a Guy in ten days, Finding Never land, The Notebook?"

"Hell no those are all chick flicks, Lucas Scott does not do chick flicks. And what the hell is The Notebook?"

"You've never seen The Notebook? Lucas Scott have you been living in a hole? The Notebook happens to be the best movie ever made. It's about this two people who fall in love when there young and well the girl, Allie Nelson, she's rich and the boy Noah Calhoun he's poor and they get separate by her parents. Years later she about to get married to this rich, handsome, dashing, nice guy but she can't get Noah out of her mind."

"Oh god! Brooke, are you kidding?"

"Shut up and listen. We'll she goes off to find him and she does. She realizes that she can't live without him. That she still loves him. So they end up kissing in the rain and they make love and oh god it's just so beautiful. Anyway she has to make a choice between Noah and the rich guy."

"And let me guess she picks the rich guy."

"No she picks Noah and years later when she is stricken with Alzheimer's he is reading the story of their love. He reads it to her everyday. It is so beautiful."

"How many times have you seen the movie Brooke?"

"Not that many?"

"How many Brooke?"

"A zillion okay. It's my favorite and its Peyton's favorite."

"It's sounds like a bunch of crap."

Brooke was stunned. "I know you did not just insult the Notebook."

Lucas smirked. "Princess its garbage. That whole love, romance, happily ever after, is stupid. There are no fairy tail romances. Love is crap. People always get hurt. Love is overrated. People think they fall in love and are going to live happily ever after. But its crap real life takes over. There's cheating, illnesses, divorces, children. Reality destroys that so call fantasy that people have about love. They end up getting hurt and disappointed. There are no real life fairy tails just lots of disapoinments."

"Oh you are going to make some woman really happy. Your marriage is going to be so great." Brooke answered in a sarcastic voice.

"Nope I won't. I decided a long time ago never to be tied down. I'm not the type, marriage and I will never mix with me."

"Are you kidding?"

"No I 'm not. I don't want a wife. I don't want to have to answer to anyone. I don't want children. I have Drew and that's enough. I like the way I lead my life, I love being able to make a decision and not consulting anyone. The way I can come and go as I please. I love my bikes, my vacations and my freedom. Marriage, even a serious relationship would ruin all that.'

"I guess you have a couple of good points but Luke aren't you going to get lonely?"

"Lonely? No way. Tell me how did you feel today on the bike?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

Brooke face broke out into a huge smile. "I loved it. I felt free. I love the feeling of it the danger the rush. It was such a high. I loved it every last second of it"

"I knew you would like it princess." Lucas said in a knowing voice. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Brooke answered as she took another sip of her brandy.

"What are you doing home on a Friday night?"

"Relaxing."

"No I'm being serious. You're a beautiful woman, Brooke. Why aren't you out on a date?'

"I'm just not interested right now. I have had offers but none of them well they don't feel right. I don't know how to explain it"

"Try me. I might actually be able to help."

"Somehow I doubt it. For as long as I can remember it's been Brooke and Nathan. Never just Brooke. I feel like if I start dating again I won't be Brooke."

"You're confusing me Princess."

"Luke for the first time in a long time I feel independent. Free. I make my own decisions and I don't have to answer to anyone. All through high school and college I was Nathan's Scott girlfriend. I spent years living in this fairy tail of a life. I lived, breathed, Nathan, that's all I knew. That was my mistake. Now I have the foundation, I'm single and I like it. All these guys Felix and his buddies they don't know me. They see me as the rich heiress, the perfect wife. That's not who I am anymore."

"Who are you then Brooke Davis?"

"I'm Brooke. Not Brooke Davis just Brooke. I like to read, I like to shop. I love my friends, my family, Drew and I love to ride on a motorcycle."

Lucas laughed at her last statement.

"Tell me princess I want to know what you want to do. Tell me some of the things that you always wanted to do but never got the nerve to do them. Stuff that no one knows not even my little brother."

Brooke grew quiet for a minute, thinking. "I want to get a tattoo. I want to buy a sports car. I want to do something crazy. I want to travel. I want to eat ice cream for breakfast. I want to stop being the same old predictable Brooke. The good girl. The perfect daughter. The night you told me about you and your family I realized we have a lot in common. It's not easy being a Scott and it's not easy being a Davis. My parents are wonderful but I belong to a family that has to uphold a certain image. My parents, well they weren't able to have anymore children so everything falls on my shoulders."

"That's silly."

"No it's not. My father is about to start his campaign for governor. My family is going to be in the spotlight."

"Really and how do you feel about that?"

"I'm happy for my father but the idea of being in the spotlight is less than appealing."

"So don't do it."

"I can't. I have to, it's important to my dad."

"Well you don't have to do everything for other people, make yourself happy for a change. You problem is that you think about everyone else except yourself. Everyone comes first. What you need to do is put Brooke first. You need to say screw the world, I'm first. Hey by the way I can help you with the Tattoo. "

"How? Are you a tattoo artist?"

"Very funny. Next time we go for a bike ride I'll take you to get one."

"Are you kidding I couldn't"

"Why not. Look Brooke we only have one life. Only one chance to be happy I live by the motto not take anything for granted. I enjoy my life to the fullest you should do the same."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, Lucas watched Brooke as she watched the fire in the fireplace.

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have said what I said." Lucas said to her in a quiet voice.

Brooke grabbed his hand. "You're a good friend Lucas and you're right. I have to figure out how to live my life for myself not for other people. And you're right about love, it isn't a fairy tail. There are no happy endings and I'm the perfect example of that."

Lucas watched as a single tear fell from Brooke's eyes. He put his arm around her and held her close. Neither of them said a word. They just sat there watching the fire, as the storm passed them by, thinking about both their broken hearts.


	38. Girl's Night Out

A/N: This is an important chapter please let me know what you think. I love to read your thoughts and if you could take a minute and review I would really be happy. I just want to make sure that I'm writing this right and that you guys are getting it. your reactions are very important... thank you

Chapter 38

Girl's night out

"What are you doing?"

"What? It's my turn", Brooke protested.

"I know that but dude that was a totally illegal move."

"There are no illegal moves in Backgammon."

"Yes there are and you just used every single one in the book. If you're gonna cheat, then I'm not gonna play."

"Peyton!"

"Okay", the blonde said shrugged, sinking back against the arm chair.

"Truth? I just didn't want to play anyway. I mean, Backgammon on a

Saturday night? What the hell?"

"I know, I know. We're lame."

"It's so quiet around here."

"My parents are out of town."

"And Glamma?"

"She's with Mr. Robbilard", Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Robilard, huh?" Peyton teased. "Those two have been hanging out an awful lot. If I didn't know any better, I'd say pretty soon there might be a Glampa in your future."

"Please! Glamma is just having fun. You know how she is. I'm happy for her. Hey, at least one of us is having fun. I'm stuck here with you sipping hot chocolate and playing Backgammon."

"Yeah, we are pretty pathetic, huh? But Jake and Lucas went to that college basketball game and I didn't want to go. With us living together now, he needs his alone time with the boys."

"And speaking of, how is that all going? The living together part?"

"It's cool", Peyton smiled. "We were always together all the time anyway. Not much has changed like I was afraid it would. It's like one giant, long term sleepover with lots of great sex instead of hot chocolate, board games and pillow fights."

"Wow. I bet you guys are like little rabbits now."

"It uh...it has its perks. But enough about me. What's up with you?"

"You're looking at it", Brooke rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant Brooke what's up with you and Lucas?"

"Lucas? Lucas who?"

"Brooke, stop you know who I'm talking about. Lucas Scott you know tall, blond, and sexy. President of Scott Corp. Drives a Harley all around town. You know the guy that you been spending a lot of time with lately."

"Hey Blondie I have not been spending a lot of time with him."

"Brooke I never see you unless it's about the Gala. You have been spending a considerable amount of time with Lucas and Drew."

"Drew." Brooke interrupted. "I've been spending a lot of time with Drew."

"Yeah you have Drew and Lucas Scott. You guys are this little family, it's freaking me out."

"Excuse me! Explain yourself P. Sawyer."

"Okay let's see Drew is the baby that for months you thought had Nathan's head on its body. Um Lucas Scott is the guy that you've been secretly fantasying about."

"Hey" Brooke interrupted again I'm not fantasying about Lucas."

"Do you wonder what he looks like naked?" Peyton asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Um no"

"Are you sure? Because I remember sitting in your office listening to you go on and on about a certain sex dream and he was one of the key players. The other one was you."

"Peyton stop." Brooke pleaded.

"No I will not stop. You are my best friend. You are almost like my sister. So don't lie to me Brooke I can read you like a book."

Brooke thought about her oldest friend words. What could she say? She had no idea what was going on in her life. Ever since Nathan's death she felt that she was on one huge emotional rollercoaster.

"I like spending time with him. I like spending time with Drew. I feel at peace when I'm with him. All my problems go away. Can you believe that? Nathan's son, the one that he had with another woman is my one source of peacefulness."

"Okay. Now what about the uncle?"

"OH Lucas well, he irritates me. He makes me crazy."

"And" Peyton asked knowing that there was more to Brooke's answer than she was leading on.

"I like spending time with him too. He's fun to be with. He makes me laugh. We have a lot in common and I feel like I can be myself with him. The only other person that I feel like this with is you. Well you and Jake."

"And." Peyton asked again.

"And what Peyton? That's it. That's all she wrote. I have no other feelings for Lucas Scott. I don't desire him and he well he doesn't want me. He treats me like a friend and that's what we are friends."

"Bullshit. Yeah go head look at me like that if you want. He wants you and you want him but both of you haven't realized it yet."

"Pey…"

"Brooke come on. He's hot, and you know he's hot. So if you want him go for it."

"Peyton."

"What's stopping you? Seriously, why not? Why can't you go out and have some fun. Nathan went out and had fun. Nathan went out and had fun for everyone. But he's dead. I know I sound harsh but you are so young. I watched you plan this life and it didn't work. But you are here alive.

Look I don't want to be rude but these weekend nights being stuck home well come on Brookie…"

"Peyton what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing sweetie. Don't listen to me I'm just in a mood. Well, this is ridiculous. We look way too hot and we act way too cool to be stuck at home like this on a Saturday night. Get dressed. There is something I've been meaning to show you anyway."

Brook shrugged and stood, going to her room to change. She emerged a few minutes later in jeans, heels and a simple black top. Peyton, who had changed into black slacks, heels and a midriff baring purple top, shook her head.

"What?"

""Nothing...look, it's nice but not what I had in mind for tonight.

You've got some really nice clothes. Can we go for the..."

"Dressier look?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of sexy but hey, dressy is good. Actually it's not go put on one of those outfits that you bought with Glamma and me in New York. Something you've never wore before. Something that screams out sex."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend. "You P Sawyer have been spending way too much time with Glamma. Which is something I've been meaning to ask you, what are you and Glamma up too?"

"Put on something that would make Glamma proud and I'll show you."

Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes, returning a half hour later in strappy black sandals, form fitting white pants, and a sexy backless red top that bared just a hint of her smooth, flat belly.

"Better?"

"Much. Glamma would be proud", Peyton grinned as she grabbed her keys.

The two listened to music and chatted happily as they drove into town, eventually stopping at the valet stand in front of blue and pink neon lights that read: LATIN FLAVOR. Peyton and Brooke hopped out and the bouncer ushered them in front of the waiting line. Once in the VIP lounge, they were brought dinner and drinks.

"So...what do you think?"

"Impressive", Brooke acknowledged. "A trendy restaurant and bar combined with a club. Great place. Reminds me of South Beach."

"You think?"

"Yes I'm sure. You know how much I love Miami. Remember that Spring Break in college. We met down there and had these plans to stay in one of the cheap motels. But Glamma who wasn't invited came and we ended up at the Ritz Carlton. Then she took us clubbing."

"How could I forget Glamma doing body shots."

"That's Glamma; anyway this place reminds me of that club Havana. God that was a great place. This place is great look at all the people. Listen to the music. Is that Marc Anthony that the dj is playing?"

"Not sure. Wow you like it. Well...good. Because, it's mine. I...I bought it."

Brooke spit out her Apple Martini.

"Are you shitting me? Peyton! Oh my God! When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The grand opening was last week and it's been in the works for a few months but I didn't want to jinx it so I didn't really tell anyone but we're open and things are going great and...well, surprise!"

"I am surprised! This is great! I...I don't know what to say. I'm surprised. Definitely congratulations but no offense, Pey...um, how did you afford this place?"

"Well, I needed a partner and an investor. Someone hip but smart. Someone I could share a vision with and get along with. And finally

someone who could afford all this."

"Who?"

"Glamma."

"My Glamma?"

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you. We wanted to surprise you. Are you mad?"

"No", Brooke looked around, still obviously impressed. "Of course not. I would have given you the money Pey. No strings attach."

"I know but you've been through so much. Look I could have hit my dad up or my mom, but Glamma and me well we mesh well. Besides I might hit you up later on, Jake told me about a place that's going to be on the market in a few months. I don't know Brooke but maybe you and I can open up another club maybe live bands. Maybe bands like Keene."

"I love Keene. That song Everybody's Changing is so good. I might have to get a new CD; I've been playing it like crazy."

It was Peyton's turn to spit out her drink.

"Brooke you're listening to Keene. Did I hear you right you are listing to Keene? The same woman who has every JLO cd, Usher. Listing to Keene."

"Shut up Pey. Someone recommend it okay anyway this is a great club."

"Good. I feel a hundred times better now that you finally know and that everything is going so well."

Just then the waiter brought out two frozen Margaritas and two shots of Tequila.

"Brooke, here is to good times and good friends and new beginnings."

Brooke toasted as she poured the salt on her hand, licked it, downed the shot and sucked the lemon as a chaser. What had started out as anight that would even bored nursing home residents had picked up. The girls drank and drank and drank...and drank some more. Margaritas and the Tequila shots flowed freely. Pretty soon, they were on the floor Salsa dancing alone, with each other and a slew of more than eager partners who had been eyeing the two most beautiful women in the house.

By midnight, Peyton was out of it. She was having the time of her life but she was drunk off her ass. The room was spinning but the drinks kept coming, besides, Brooke was still on the floor having a good time. Peyton kept dancing, barely disrupting her groove when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Pey?"

"Who's this?"

"Jake", he said, uneasily, raising an eyebrow. "Who were you expecting?"

"Ricky Martin!" she yelled.

"Ricky Martin?"

"Oooo, where?"

Jake sighed.

"Peyton, what's going on? Where are you? I can barely hear you. I thought you and Brooke were hanging out at her house tonight."

"Plans changed, babe so I brought her to the club. God, you should see her, Jakey. She is soooooooooo drunk."

"Sounds like she isn't the only one", Jake muttered. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine. Really. Quit being such a dad. It's all under control. And if anything goes down, we have Mario and Juan to take care of us."

"Mario and Juan? Who are they?"

"I don't know, Jake. I don't work for the FBI, I just run a club. Damn, baby! They just wanted to show us some new Salsa moves and..."

Jake shook his head.

"Moves, huh? Peyton, you and Brooke hang tight. We'll be right there", he hung up.

"What's the deal, dude?" Lucas asked.

"We've got to take off, man."

"Now?"

"Yeah. Peyton and Brooke might be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Lucas asked, already standing up and getting his keys together.

"Peyton and Liv bought this club and it's sort of like a bar/Latin Restaurant/Salsa club. Anyway, Pey must have taken Brooke there to show her the place but she sounds totally plastered and as we speak they are with some guys named Mario and Juan. I want to get over there before something happens. Two pretty and drunk girls? Some guys can't wait to take advantage."

Lucas nodded and made the 45 minute drive in record time. The bouncer recognized Jake immediately and the two men were ushered in. The place was packed.

"I don't see them", Jake said.

"I do", Lucas pointed. "Look...over there."

Sure enough, the girls were in the middle of the floor dancing seductively, oblivious to their touchy feely male partners. Taking a cue, Jake and Lucas stormed their way through the crowd, each grabbing one of the girl's arms.

"Peyton, you're trashed", Jake said.

"Baby! You're here! You made it! Ooohh, let's dance..."

"No, sweetie, we can't dance. You need to get home."

"You're not the boss of me, Jagielski", she jerked away, nearly falling down in the process.

"Peyton!"

"Baby, I don't feel so good. Oh God...the room is spinning. Make it stop."

"Pey..."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Dude, I've got to get her out of here", Jake pulled Lucas aside. "I'm gonna take her car. Can you make sure Brooke gets home?"

Lucas looked over at the incredibly hot brunette shaking her ass and everything else on the floor.

"Yeah", he finally sighed. "I've got her. Go get Peyton home."

Jake nodded and thanked him as they left.

"Okay, Brooke, party's over, Princess. Let's get you home..."

"I don't think the lady is ready to leave just yet", said her very handsome, dark haired, dark skinned, tan partner.

He was dressed like a modern day Miami Vice, his long hair pulled back in a neat ponytail away from his perfect face. He turned to Brooke so they could finish dancing. Lucas felt his jaw clinch when the man put his hands on Brooke's butt.

"Alright, dude, that's enough..."

"What? Are you her keeper, Preppy Boy?" Mario sneered.

"No but in a hot minute I'm about to be the dude that's whipping your ass, Rico Suave, so you may as well beat it."

Lucas stepped up, deadly serious, fists clinched, face like stone and ready for battle. Mario sensed he wouldn't hesitate to come blows and sizing up the situation he decided a possible hook up with the cute little drunk wasn't enough to warrant a fight so smirking and throwing up his hands, he backed away.

"Nice going, Pucas", Brooke hit him. "What the hell was that?"

"You can thank me later but I was saving your ass."

"Well, who asked you to be the hero? I can take care of myself."

"You're drunk and I'm not arguing with you. Let me take you home."

"After you chased away my dance partner? No way. I was having fun", she pouted. "You're a real thrill killer, you know that?"

"Whatever..."

"You're just jealous."

Lucas laughed out loud.

"Of that guy? You've got to be kidding me, right."

"No. He's sexy and he's a great dancer and..."

"Okay", Lucas laughed. "Now I definitely know you're drunk."

"I bet you have no rhythm. I bet the only dance you know is The Carlton and you probably can't even do that right. I bet in high school, you were the one guy that always messed up the Electric Slide for everybody."

"Brooke..."

"Oh wait, let me guess. You're too cool to dance. You just stand against the wall being broody watching everyone else."

"Really?" he smirked. "Well, what if I told you I could dance."

"Why don't you show me?" she purred, moving her hips to the beat.

"Sorry Britney but I'm not gonna have an angry dance off here with you in the middle of your grandmother's club."

She nodded and grinned, then turned her back and began dancing with a new partner. God, she was sexy! And boy could she move! Lucas watched her with the other man for a while before he began to groove to his own beat. He wasn't flashy or overtly extra but Brooke Davis wasn't the only one who knew how to Salsa. He was good. Really good. And he looked good at it. The women around him were practically drooling and he made a point to dance with all of them just for a few seconds. Brooke, open mouthed, stopped and just watched until she saw that he was dancing his way over to her. She was frozen as his blue eyes bore a hole through her and his arms reached out to her. It took a while for her to find the beat, being too distracted by the feel of his hips grinding into hers. The heat from the club and their bodies felt like an inferno but she couldn't have pulled away even if she wanted to. More than his dancing was the way his eyes never left hers. They were so close, their lips almost touching as their bodies found the rhythm. She felt his hand cup the side of her face, then a finger slid down the sweaty trail of her neck to the opening of her shirt. His touch made her shiver, then she felt a hand on her waist and one dangerously close to her bottom. She had been Salsa dancing for years but it had never been that hot before and she'd never had a partner like that before. It was sensuous and sexy, thrilling and dirty all at the same thing. But she liked it and it just wasn't the alcohol talking.

He leaned in, dangerously close to her mouth.

"Come on", he whispered. "Let's get out of here."

She dared not protest. She couldn't even speak. All she could do was fit her hand in his and follow his lead outside. They got in his car and began driving.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't...I mean, I don't want to go home", she said.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The beach house", she said quickly.

She looked at him in a way that she had never looked at him before, her eyes were almost pleading. He just nodded and changed directions. They rode in silence before pulling up. Brooke got out first, leaving her shoes in the car as she ran barefoot to the shore. She loved the sand and water between her pedicured toes. Lucas slowly followed.

"You stalking me?" she asked.

"In your dreams. I was just coming out to make sure your drunk ass doesn't drown."

"I'm not drunk anymore...I don't think", she pouted. "My buzz is wearing off."

"Good. Now enjoy the few minutes of calm before the raging hangover sets in."

"Are you always so damned pessimistic?" she demanded with a bit of a smile.

He returned her grin.

"I prefer realist."

She smiled again and pushed him as she played in the shallowest part of the water. He watched her. The beauty of a woman, the innocence of a child. Finally she plopped down in the dry sand and he sat quietly beside her. The moon was full and the stars shone bright.

"It must be a million stars out tonight", she commented.

"See that?" he pointed up. "That's the Big Dipper."

She squinted to see. Sure enough it was.

"Wow. When did you learn so much about astrology?"

"You surprised?"

"Maybe", she said coyly.

"The same place I learned to Salsa", he winked. "Living abroad has its perks every now and then."

"Okay, now that one surprised the hell out of me. You're good."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

She smiled as she breathed in a whiff of his delicious smelling cologne.

"Anymore out tonight?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Right over there. That's Orion the Hunter."

"Where? I don't see him."

"There."

She leaned over and as her head turned, Lucas' lips were practically on hers. She could feel his ragged breath and she was sure he could hear her heart pounding. Without thinking, she leaned in and captured him in a full kiss. It was as if he was waiting for her to make that first move because his tongue began hungrily devouring hers. She moaned in his mouth, one of his strong hands tilting her chin, the other caressing her lower back. It felt so good to be touched like that. God, he was a great kisser! It grew more passionate and hands began to roam as the two became lost in each other. Then she pulled away.

"Brooke...", he called out for her, leaning in for another kiss.

"I can't", she shook her head.

"Brooke…"

"Stop Lucas, I can't do this. It's wrong. I can't do it to Nathan. Take me home. This was a mistake please."

"Brooke…"

"Lucas just take me home."


	39. MONA LISA SMILES

A/N: Wow what can I say except thank you... I love the reviews. I love the fact that everyone is reviewing... I love the new readers. I keep updating because everytime I get an indepth review I get inspired to get to a certain point in the story... so if you keep this big reviews going I'll share my plans for Brucas alot sooner than expected... thank you to cherrmzby (I hope I'm spelling the name right) for the wonderful review... alot of people are upset with brooke because she stopped the kiss but don't judge her to harshly think about it, put yourself in her shoes. Love of her life is dead and she's kissing his brother wouldn't that freak you out just a little...so here it is the next part it's not much but sometime you can get alot of "CLUES" on upcoming events or "CERTAIN" circustamces so remember the more reviews I get the faster you'll see my big huge plans for Brucas... Kaos

Chapter 39

Mona Lisa Smiles

Jake was exhausted, he wasn't sure how long Lucas and him had been sitting in the board room going over the figures. Everything was perfect but Lucas was insisting that they go through every figure to make sure there were no mistakes.

"Luke we've been at this for four hours. It's perfect. Everything is set. We just have to break ground that's all."

Lucas looked up from the papers that he had been studying and angrily answered Jake back.

"If you have some other place that you rather be at then by all means go. Leave. I'll handle this. It obvious that your heart isn't in it."

"Lucas what the fuck is wrong with you. Don't sit there and give me some crap about the project because you know that it's fine. I don't know what the hell is going on with you but I do know that in about two seconds I'm going to punch the living day lights out of you. So explain yourself. All week long you've been acting like an ass. To me, and to everyone else. Now I can deal with it because we've been friends for a long time, and I know you're not a complete and total dick but other people well let's just say if you keep acting this way you won't be getting any Christmas cards this year. So either start talking or I'm out of here."

"Big plans tonight?" Lucas asked trying to avoid answering his friend question.

"No actually it's movie night at my house." Jake said rolling his eyes. "Every two weeks Peyton and Brooke go to the video store and rent a whole bunch of movies. They eat tons of junk food and watch chick flicks. They cry, they laugh, and I'm usually right in the middle of both of them passing tissues."

"Oh God." Lucas groaned.

"Oh god is right and well Glamma is now a part of the whole thing. She come's over with champagne and more chocolates than you can imagine and they sit there sniffling and oh god it's my worst nightmare."

Lucas couldn't help laughing. "So why do you have to go? I don't get it, get out of it."

"I can't. They think I'm one of them. When I started dating Peyton she told me straight out that Brooke was part of the equation. I didn't think anything about it at the time but over time I understood. Peyton loves me and I love her, but Brooke and her well they have this connection. We have our alone time but Brooke is a major part of our other time. We do a lot of stuff as threesomes. Movies, ice cream, trips. I don't really care I love Brooke, but…"

"But what?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well okay Glamma, Liv, she freaks me out."

Lucas started to laugh once again. "Glamma? She freaks you out. Why?"

Jake took a deep breath. "She pinches my ass every chance she gets, she's always asking Peyton how I and I quote perform in bed. She's forever giving us sex advice. Peyton actually asked me to double with her and Glampa as Peyton calls him."

"Robbilard oh god this is too much. I'm going to pee on myself. Please by all means Jake keep going."

"Yeah keep laughing. Well the last time we did movie night well I got drunk off the champagne and passed out. I woke up and she had painted my toes. She gave me a pedicure. Do you believe that?"

"I would have paid big money to see your face man."

"Yeah well tonight showing is The Notebook."

"The Notebook?"

"Yeah. I took both Brooke and Peyton to the movies to see it and they were crying and crying like someone had died. I was humiliated. I almost killed your brother that night."

"Nathan why?"

"Because he was supposed to tag along, but at the last minute he made up some excuse so there I was with Brooke and Peyton on both my sides crying and sniffling. It was horrible."

"Hey Jake."

"Yeah" Jake answered shaking his head as he remembered that night.

"Did um my brother do that a lot."

"Do what?"

"Cancel on Brooke."

"He did it enough. She never really well look Luke you really don't want to hear my opinions about your brother."

"Yes I do. Look I need to know some information okay. I know the whole Haley mess but what I really want to know is about their relationship how was Nathan with Brooke and how was Brooke with Nathan."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Look Jake just tell me, okay."

"Okay but don't get offended. "

"I won't start with their relationship."

"Look I saw them around town and stuff but I really didn't start seeing anything till I started going out with Peyton. They were a couple. Always holding hands. But…"

"But what Jake?"

"Well okay we would double and ever so often Nathan's cell would go off and he would disappear for like thirty minutes. He would say it was business but what businesses could it be he wasn't working at Scott Corp. Also he would back out of plans all the time. If we were going to go to some club or some trip he would wait till the last minute and then back out. "

"Brooke never said anything?" Lucas asked.

"What could she say? He would always do these gestures. Okay for instance the night he backed out of the notebook well the next day Brooke called Peyton and told her Nathan had surprised her with a trip to New York. Out of the blue he just picked her up and they flew out to New York for a few days. He was always doing all these different gesture making the rest of us look bad."

"But you weren't buying it huh?"

"No it's not that. Have you ever seen Mona Lisa Smiles?"

"Hell no that's a chick flick."

"Okay well I have a zillion times with Ms. Davis and Ms. Sawyer. There is this couple that gets married. They have this dinner party and they invite this other couple. The other couple is all over each other. They're hugging kissing, being overly affectionate. Well the newly married couple is the opposite. At the end of the scene the guy leaves and kisses his wife on top of her forehead. The wife is embarrassed but covers it up. At the end we fine out the guy has been cheating on his wife. That's who I think of when I think of Nathan and Brooke."

"Are you telling me that Brooke Knew all along about Nathan?'

"No but I did. I never got concrete proof but let's just say when Peyton told me I wasn't surprise. Brook was devoted to him. Her whole life was Nathan. Nathan charmed everyone around him. They were the perfect couple. Everyone thought they would get married and have this perfect life."

"But he cheated on her with Haley,"

"Yeah but it's more than that. I don't know how to describe it."

"Try"

"Okay the girls well ever so often they like to go out and get plaster. They always called me to come get them. One night I went and got them but they must of call Nathan too. When I got there well he was giving it to Brooke. Not yelling but telling her that as his future wife she shouldn't act like that and stuff."

"Are you kidding?"

"No. I'm not. It was like when Brooke was around him she became different. She was guarded. Now don't get me wrong your brother wasn't an abuser or anything like that. He just like to be a certain way and for people to see him a certain way. I mean come on he had this long affair with Haley but he was going to marry Brooke. Image was everything to Nathan. Now I'm not saying he didn't love her I think he did, but it wasn't like me and Peyton. Brooke use to say that I sometimes look at Peyton like I want to tear off her clothes and I do. But not once did I ever see Nathan look at Brooke that way."

"No way?"

"Yes way. Look Brooke is a passionate woman. Nathan well it didn't fit right. It's like a puzzle all the pieces fit together and it created this masterpiece. Well almost all the pieces fit with them but a few didn't you have to push them together. That was their relationship. All I know is that Brooke Davis is a sweetheart. She's beautiful and smart. I hope someday she fines a guy that loves her the way she deserves to be love. Now Scott spill it what's going on."

Lucas look down at the papers in front of him.

"I kissed Brooke." He said in a quiet voice.

"What" Jake answered?

"Technically she kissed me."

"What kind of kiss?"

"What do you mean what kind of kiss dude? You have been spending way too much time with the girls. I can't believe you want details. Dude we are so doing something manly."

"Luke shut up. How did she kiss you was it a peck or was a passionate I want to sleep with you or a fuck me, take me now kind of kiss?" Jake asked with an annoyed expression.

"If you ask me if my heart skip a beat or if it did a flip flop I swear I'll think you're gay. It was a fuck me type of kiss. I don't know Jake. I was horny. It's been awhile okay and well she looked so good. She was dancing then we were dancing…"

"What!"

"Jake relax."

"No you listen to me. Brooke has been through hell and back and I know you're whole love sucks rant. Stay away. Brooke Davis. She does not need to get hurt again. I can't believe you danced with her. Don't look at me that way you slept you're way through Europe. How many debutants did you de flower? All you did when you were away was screw around that's till …"

"Dude don't get there. Don't say it."

"Fine. Lucas come on leave Brooke alone."

"Jake chill I don't want anything with Brooke. She's not my type. Look she just kissed me and freaked out afterwards okay. It caught us both by surprise. Yes she's attractive but I don't do relationships."

"Okay as long as we got that squared away. Hey look I should not have been a dick it's just that I was there when Brooke found out about Nathan. It wasn't pretty the last thing she needs is another round with tranquillizers. It's too soon, Nathan hasn't been dead a year. But I will say one thing if you weren't so anti relationships I would think you and Brooke would be pretty good."

Lucas scowled. "Dude they're turning you into a girl. I might have to come to this movie night after all."

"Have you seen Brooke since that night?"

"Nope she's avoiding my like the plague. She's been at the house visiting Drew. One of the maids told me usually when I'm here. Anyway I'm just going to let it go, it was a fluke just a huge fluke."

"Are we all set here?"

"Yep go on and enjoy you're movie night with Olivia Du Bois."

Jake rolled his eyes and gathered is stuff. "You sure you don't want to come?'

"Nope I'm going home and watching Die Hard or something. I'll see you on Monday."

After Lucas left the boardroom Jake sat down and started to process the information. Kiss, Brooke and Lucas. He smiled now those two would make a good couple. When they were together Jake could see the passionate way they argue. Jake shook his head what the hell was wrong with him thinking about stuff like that. He was a man for god sake. He groaned once a again thinking about the night a head of him another night with Glamma.


	40. Dreaming of Nathan

A/N: Okay this should explain alot ... review review review... a tiny spoiler it x-mas time in tree hill and the gala.. the more reviews I get the faster I write.

Chapter 40

Dreaming of Nathan

She was exhausted and it was only 8:00 pm. She was due at Peyton's house for movie night but she had no desire to go. The last week had been hard. At times it seem like they were harder than the last few months. She had bawled like a baby when no was around. She had sat in her attic looking thru objects that a few weeks earlier she had put away. Corsages, pictures, cards, letter's, her old cheerleading outfit. Memories of Nathan had flooded back with a vengeance and she hadn't been able to stop them. Then there was Lucas. Nathan's brother. The man that she had kissed. The man that had managed to unravel any sort of order that she had managed to put together, during the past few months. The last few days had been hell. Brooke had been walking around like a zombie.

She had organized the gala, started her Christmas shopping, gone to a sit down dinner for twenty that had been organized for her father. She had tried to put on her happy face and deal with her everyday life without troubling anyone. The farce seemed to work. No one guess that anything was wrong and Brooke was glad. The last thing she needed were people asking her what was wrong. But at night in the privacy of her own room that's when all her emotions came out. That's where she cried, clutching her pillow tight. That's where she thought of Nathan, and that's where she thought of his brother, Lucas.

Lucas, she still couldn't believe she kissed him. She still couldn't forget the way they had dance, it had been so hot, so seductive so not Brooke. Had she ever never danced that way with Nathan? No she hadn't. Oh they had dance but it had always been the same slow boring dances which at the time had seem like heaven to her. Then at the beach, the kiss, it had been so hot, so passionate, and so right. Nathan had never kissed her like that not once in the six years that they were together. Their kisses had been full of love and tenderness. At the time just like their dancing Brooke had thought they were heavenly, but after Lucas, wow. Lucas kisses had been so different. The way he bit her lips, his tongue on hers. Brooke had felt things stir inside her that she had never felt with Nathan. Things that she had only read about in romance novels. Things that she only had dreamt of. She still couldn't believe that she had initiated it. She couldn't believe the way his hands touch her body and the way she felt when his hands slightly caressed her breast. Dear lord it had taken every last bit of self control to stop him. At times she wanted to jump into her mother's car and go over to his house and rip her clothes off so he would fuck her. But that wasn't the right thing to do. She couldn't. She couldn't do something like that it wasn't her. Also she felt like she was betraying Nathan. That thought made her laugh, betraying Nathan, after all the betraying Nathan had done Brooke was still considerate to his feelings.

How was it possible that she could even consider the feelings of a dead man? A man that had caused her so much pain. She remember Lucas words that night at the beach house, when he had told her that she needed to stop thinking of everyone else and start doing things for herself. But it was easier said than done. No one not Peyton, not Glamma, not even Lucas could understand that she had yet to find some sort of closure. Some sort of finale to the whole Nathan mess. But first she needed to forgive herself for being so stupid. For not figuring out what Nathan had been up to. She had been so blind. She had always thought that Nathan had loved her and placed her above everything else in his life. What a joke. She still couldn't understand how she had not seen it. There had been so many clues. Excuses, unexplained absences, mysterious phone calls. But Brooke never put them together not once did she ever think that Nathan had been unfaithful. But maybe she had. The last few nights she had been racking her brain thinking about it. Thinking that maybe just maybe deep down inside she knew Nathan had cheated. Maybes he had been too blind by love or the idea of love to figure it out. But now it was too late. One thing for sure Brooke knew that she would never be able to trust another man again. But she couldn't help to think about Lucas Scott. The kisses, the conversations, the bike ride, the way he talk to her sometimes, the way he described her body. Jesus he was hot. That was it plain and simple, Lucas was hot. Hot, sexy, crude, like James Dean or Harrison Ford when he was younger in Patriot Games. Dam who was she kidding she would never admit to anyone and she was having a real hard time admitting it to herself she wanted him. She wanted him bad. She wanted him to take her and do things to her that she had only read about. She wanted what Haley James had with Nathan but she didn't want Nathan she wanted Lucas his brother, the other Scott. She wanted him to kiss her hard like on the beach. She wanted him to take her up against the wall and rip her panties off. She wanted him, she wanted all of him. From head to toe, she wanted Lucas Scott. Sometimes she wished she was like Peyton or even Glamma who went out and got what they wanted. Glamma never cared about what people thought about her, and Peyton well Peyton always did what she wanted to do, she had set her mind on getting Jake and she got him. Brooke couldn't imagine flashing someone like Peyton had done to Jake, on the beach, after the prom. And Glamma, well Brooke knew that Glamma would have never stopped that kiss. Glamma would have jumped Lucas on the beach, without another thought.

Brooke stood in front of her bathroom vanity mirror and stared at her reflection. Lucas had commented that night at the beach house that she had nice breasts. She stared at them and wondered if he had truly meant it. With Lucas one never knew if he was being serious or joking. She slipped of her clothes and stared herself once again in the mirror. She did work out and it defiantly had paid off throughout the years. Grabbing her nightgown off the hook in the back of her bathroom door she couldn't help blushing when thoughts of Lucas touching her ass when they were dancing.

She crawled under the covers hoping for once that she would have the dream. The one at the beach house with Lucas. The dream she had for weeks fought off. As she let sleep over taker her last thought was of Lucas Scott at the beach house….

"Brooke… Brooke wake up. Come on sweetheart wake up for me."

Brooke didn't know where she was, she was disoriented. She didn't know what was going on. She opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of the Scott Family beach house. It wasn't night time, it was day time. There were no candles, no rain storm, and no fires in the fireplace. The living room was bright and cheery. She heard someone say her name again. A familiar voice. She stood up and looked around expecting to see Lucas.

"Brooke over here."

Her eyes followed he voice and she gasped when she came face to face with Nathan.

Nathan was standing in front of her. He looked the same. The same brown hair, the same brown eyes, the same smile. He was wearing a white polo shirt and shorts. He was barefoot.

Brooke couldn't move or speak. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Nate?" she said in a small whisper

"Hello sweetheart."

"Oh god, Nathan. Oh my god you're dead. Nathan you're dead. Oh my god, Nathan."

Brooke ran towards him, straight into his arms. He held her close and she closed her eyes and she for a brief moment she forgot everything that had happen.

"Nathan what's going on? Was I dreaming? Was it all a bad dream?"

"Brooke sweetheart sit down. I am dead. I sorry to be so blunt but we don't have a lot of time. I want you to listen to me. I know you have a lot of questions and I wish I could answer them all but I can't. Will you sit down here next to me and listen."

"Nathan yes. But there's so much I want to say…"

Nathan led Brooke to the sofa and took her hand. He stared at her and smile. After a few more minutes he finally spoke.

"Brooke first of all I want you to know something, no matter what I loved you. I always did."

"You … you and her you and Haley."

"Brooke there is nothing I can say that will change what I did. All I can do is tell you the truth at this point. Everything about Haley and me it's true. I was unfaithful to you. I was a jerk. But I loved you. So many times I wanted to tell you about her, but I knew you would leave me I couldn't bear it. I loved both of you in different ways. I'm not lying to you that's the honest truth."

"Nathan why? Why wasn't I enough?"

"No sweetheart you were perfect I was the jerk. I was never good enough for you Brookie. You always deserved better. That's why I'm here. You need to let me go. I'm not worth it. Be happy Brooke, please I need you to tell me that you are going to be happy."

"I don't know if I can."

"Brooke I wasn't right for you. There is no doubt in my mind that we would have been happy if Haley never came into my life .But you and I both know that I wasn't the man for you. Something would have always been missing with us. Besides there is someone else. Someone who is your equal. Someone exciting who is going to love you in a way that no one has ever loved you. You are going to love him back too. It's going to be wonderful and you're going to be very happy. But you need to let me go first."

"What if I don't want to let you go, Nate?" Brooke whispered.

"We both know that you're finally ready. Brooke no matter what remember to be happy. Live for the moment. Always live for the moment. Don't take anything for granted."

"I won't Nate. I won't. Listen I want you to know something too. I forgive you. I don't understand why you did what you did but I do forgive you. I will always love you Nathan I will always love you no matter what."

"I know Brooke but trust me you will love me because I was your first kiss and the first guy that held you're hand. But you are going to fine this new love and it's going to be so different, so exciting. It was always meant to be this way. You were from the beginning destine to be with this man. This man was always destined to be with you. Just keep an open mind."

"Who is he Nathan?"

"Ah something's never change, you still can't wait. I can't tell you but I can tell you one thing it's not going to be easy, you two will have to endure a lot of obstacles. But in the end it will be worth it."

"Nathan are you happy?"

"I'm at peace, for the first time in a long time I'm at peace. Give me one last hug Brooke it's almost time to go."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes I do. You'll wake up soon. You'll be back in your bed. Come on let's go outside and watch the sunrise."

The two childhood sweethearts walk to the beach hand and hand to watch the sunrise. They sat on a dune not letting go of each other's hands.

"Brooke I need to ask you for something else."

"Anything."

"Drew. I've been watching him. I've been watching you with him. You have this wonderful relationship."

"He's a wonderful little boy."

"Yes, promise me you'll always be there for him. Please tell him about me. He's going to hear a lot of bad things, promise me that you will always be a part of his life. Teach him about art, books. Teach him what we always said we would teach our children."

"I will I promise."

"One more thing, the holidays are coming up. It's really hard time for Lucas. Be there for him too and for my grandmother. It's going to be a hard year."

"I will."

"Thank you Brooke. One more thing when you remember me, remember the times when we use to go swimming in the falls when we were little. Take Drew there. Tell him about all the stuff we use to do."

"Okay. It's almost time isn't it? It's almost time to say good bye." Brooke asked.

"Yes. It is. But remember I will be watching you always. Now let's watch the sunrise, Brookie. Like we use to in the summer time. When we use to sleep outside, on the beach. Like when we were nine."

"Okay Natey."

"Tell me about my son."

"He's wonderful. He just rolled over. He hates green beans and loves Elmo. Loves' JLO and Usher. Let's see…."

The two childhood friends sat on a dune talking as the sun rose. Later on after the sun had risen Brooke woke up in her room, in her bed feeling rejuvenated. She smiled and realized that for the first time in a long time she was finally at peace.


	41. It’s Beginning to look a lot like Christ...

A/N: Sorry guys I had the worst writer's block. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. It will be this week. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I write…. Also here's a hint, there are some clues about some upcoming chapters jazzy let's see you do you're magic…

This chapter is dedicated to blackcats aka Helen who's been waiting so patiently and whose email review made my year. Remember if you read it review it…

Chapter 41

It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

Brooke hummed along to the cheesy Christmas music that was playing in the background of the department store. She looked around and smiled as she watched the shoppers with their bags pass her by. She had always loved Christmas, it was her favorite holiday. She loved the decorations, the Christmas carols that were played constantly on the radio. She loved to watch the shoppers walking around looking for that one special gift for that one special person. She loved to watch the children wait in line excitedly for their turn on Santa's lap. The smell of baking, gingerbread, candy canes. But best of all she loved the way that people were just a little bit nicer to everyone else because of the holidays.

Yep Christmas was her favorite holiday. While most people dreaded the holidays because of the shopping, Brooke embraced it head on. She loved to buy gifts for her family and friends. Everything she picked out was personal and wrapped lovingly by her in bright paper and silk bows. She bought gifts for everyone from Amelia, the cook that had been with her family since she was a baby to the new maid that her mother had just hired. She had given out generous bonuses to the army of workers that were working non stop to make the gala the event of the year. She had bought Erica a wonderful Dolce Bag and in it she had put an envelope with a huge bonus, a token of thanks for all the hard work that she had done.

She smiled as she thought of the toys and dresses she had bought for Jenny. That had been the best part, buying for the children. Every year around the first of December she always bought the gifts for the children who were in the Children's hospital as well as the gifts that her family's donated to the Tree Hill toy drive. Peyton and Brooke always did it together. This year they had been able to buy even more toys than usual thanks to the generosity of Lucas and Glamma who had both written out large checks.

After the all the toys had been bought, Brooke began her own shopping for her family members and friends. She was always very efficient about it. She loved to make lists and to take the time and effort to pick out special things for everyone. And this year was no different. Her mother had suggested that she do her shopping online. Her father had suggested hiring a personal shopper, but Brooke had vetoed both ideas. It was Christmas, and Brooke was not going to change the way she did things regardless of the gala. So she had done the only thing she could do, she had taken a day off. She knew that it was not the best time for her to take a personal day, but she needed to get her Christmas shopping done. The whole month of November and December had been devoted to the gala. She lived, breathed, and ate the gala. But now a few days before Christmas, her Christmas shopping was not even close to being finished. Despite the fact that the gala was only a good ten days away, she had everything under control, thanks to Erica. So that morning as she stood in her walk in closet, trying to figure out what to wear to the office, she had decided to call out. Without giving it a second thought she had called Erica on her cell phone and told her to take over. Erica knew her taste, what she wanted, where she wanted it, and Brooke was confident she could handle the pressure. Grabbing her favorite jeans off the shelf, a purple off the shoulder sweater, and her favorite Jimmy Choo's high heel black boots, Brooke got ready for a day of power shopping. Her hair in a messy bun, hoops in her ears, and her favorite Kate Spade black bag, Brooke was ready to go. She made sure she had her essentials. Wallet, check book, cash, credit cards, her side kick, mp3 player, bottle water, and lip gloss. An hour later she entered the mall in Charleston.

Three hours later and half her list already done, Brooke sang along with the music as she picked up a beautiful red cashmere scarf for Marcia, Lucas assistant. The older woman had been a god send these last few months planning the gala. At times she had even been a buffer between herself and Lucas, especially the last three weeks. Since the night at the beach after salsa dancing the two had been avoiding each other. Any gala business was handled through their assistants. Brooke knew that at some point they both had to deal with the whole situation. . She had kissed Lucas. That was the plain truth she had kissed him, fooled around with him, and had loved it. The only reason that she had stopped was because she had felt a twinge of betrayal on her part. For a brief second Brooke remembered Nathan and the fact that she was kissing his brother. And the truth was that she had felt guilty.

But now that guilt was long gone. Any feelings that she had for Nathan had long been put to rest. It had been the dream, that had somehow managed to kick start her life again. It had been like a final good bye, a way to close the door of the past. It had also made her realized that life was too precious for her to be depressed, and upset all the time. That morning, after her good bye with Nathan, she had woken up rejuvenated, with a new sense of peace. She was determined not to let life pass her bye, and that included Christmas. She had been dreading the holiday but after the dream she had once again embraced it. As for Lucas, well Brooke thought as she walked up to lingerie, she would deal with that when he was ready to face it. She already had. But it didn't matter at the moment all she wanted to do was to finish her shopping.

He saw her the minute he entered the lingerie department. Her hair pulled back in a messy bun, surrounded by bags she looked like any of the hundreds of shoppers in the store. But she wasn't them she was Brooke Davis the woman he was desperately trying to avoid. In tight faded jeans, a purple sweater, she looked like beautiful as usual. He laughed when he saw the shoes she was wearing. The spike heel black boots that she had worn the night he had taken her out on his bike. Dam she was going to break her neck one of these days in those shoes. He watched her as she walked expertly over to the displays of thongs and pick up a purple, lacey one. He groaned as he imagine her in them. He wanted to walk away but couldn't. He watched her smiling, and chatting on her cell phone. She wore little make up, and that was one of the things he loved about her. And once again he laughed remembering that she called in sick that morning, and she certainly didn't look like anything was wrong with her. He wanted to leave the store but something was stopping him. It was like another force was telling him to talk to her. Since the night at the beach he had not been able to get her out of his head. The woman was driving him insane. He thought about her a least a zillion times a day. Everything about her drove him crazy. Her smell, her wavy hair, and the way she looked in his grey sweatshirt. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He knew that it was wrong to even think about her as anything more than a girl that he had grown up with. She was after all Nathan's almost wife. It was disrespectful, but he couldn't help it. He blamed it all on the fact that he had not sex in months. That had to be it. But he knew in the back of his mind that his horniness was not to blame. The bottom line was that Brooke Davis intrigued him. He had been with tons of women, but none of them had ever held his interest, not like Brooke. The funny thing was that he hadn't even slept with her. But that night at the beach, it had been so mind blowing. At the club, the way she danced with him, the movement of her hips. Her body and his pressed together so close, it had been amazing. He had wanted to kiss her. On the dance floor when their bodies had been so close, when she had looked up at him, he had wanted to grab her face and kiss her. But he hadn't. The truth was he knew that it would get complicated and the last thing that Lucas needed in his life was a complication and Brooke Davis was defiantly a complication.

Before he could stop himself, Lucas walked over to where Brooke was standing, still talking on her cell phone.

"Erica calm down just calm down. Listen just put them at my family's table. It's alright my family known them for years. Yes oh and tell Andy that I'll have dinner with him after the gala. Yes, okay. Look I have to go. I'm taking a quick break and buying myself a treat and then I'm going to finish my list. Just call me if there are any other problems. Okay bye sweetie."

"I like the purple one I think that it's defiantly something I would like to see you in."

Brooke turned around and found herself in front of Lucas Scott. She blushed.

"I thought you were avoiding me Mr. Scott."

"I thought you were sick Ms. Davis."

"Touché." Brooke answered. "But for the record I took a personal day."

"So I see you're having a successful shopping day. Are you almost done?"

"No I still have a few more people left to do and Glamma of course who gave me a list a mile long. How about you?"

"Same. So how you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Um good. So…" Lucas said not looking at her.

"Lucas…" Brooke said smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Lucas my god could you maybe look at me when I 'm talking to you. It's rude you know." Brooke knew that it was wrong to tease him and it was obvious he was uncomfortable being around her.

"Oh sorry." Lucas said quickly looking up at her.

"Jesus Lucas I kissed you it was no big deal. I don't even want to imagine what you would be like if we actually fucked."

"Brooke!"

"Oh god and you call me a prude."

Brooke looked at Lucas and Lucas looked at Brooke and they both started to laugh. The ice was finally broken.

"So Scott, women's lingerie is there something you want to tell me?"

"Ha ha, very funny princess actually I'm buying my grandmother a robe from Drew."

"Oh that's so cute. Drew giving Mae a robe. How is he anyway?"

Lucas started laughing. "Like you don't know. Princess I know for a fact that you have seen Drew every day when I'm at the office. So whose embarrassed now. Maybe the kiss made you uncomfortable."

"No it didn't I just knew you wouldn't be able to deal with it so I stayed away."

"Dream on princess. Anyway I'm glad you're here I need to get my grandmother something nice. A nice robe but I'm clueless can you help me?"

"What's in it for me?" Brooke asked in a teasing voice.

"I'll buy you dinner. Hold your bags whatever. Seriously I'm exhausted. I don't know how people do this year after year. This sucks. Please princess."

"Fine. But you so owe me. What kind of robe do you want to get her?"

"Brooke do I look like a girl? Just pick what you think she'll like."

"Okay, okay."

While Brooke walked around looking at the robes, Lucas looked around. Something was different about Brooke, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He watched as she talk to the saleswoman. It wasn't her hair or make up. She was dressing the same, so what was it? He walked around a picked up a black see through nightgown. He remembered a time in his life when a certain woman would wear nightgowns like that to entice him into bed. It had been a long time ago but he could still remember it all too clearly. Shaking away any thoughts about the past he walked over towards the table that Brooke had first been standing at when he walked into the store. He picked up the thong that she had been looking at and then it hit him. He realized what was different with Brooke; it was her attitude, her demeanor. She was different. Her body language was more seductive as well as the way she spoke. He looked over and saw her as she looked at two different robes, her face was also different. She looked peaceful, happy.

"Hey here you go a robe as per requested. Okay Scott, why are you looking at thongs?"

"Actually I was wondering what was up with you?"

"Looking at thongs made you wonder what was up."

"Princess! You look different. I don't know like something change since the last time I saw you."

"Well Luke Let's just say I decided to take someone's advice. I'm through wallowing in self pity. I've decided to live my life to the fullest and never take a moment for granted. I swear Luke I'm turning a new leaf."

"Okay, okay. I get it. So the kiss really did it huh."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Thanks for the help. So what we'll it be Chinese, Mexican, Italian?" Luke paid for the robe and waited for Brooke to answer him.

"How about we call it a favor and leave it at that."

Luke grabbed Brooke's bags and the two walked out the store. "Princess aren't we kosher? I thought you said it was just a kiss."

"I'll take a rain check on dinner but you can buy me a cup of coffee."

"Big date tonight? Andy maybe?"

"Listening to my phone calls Scott?"

"No I just want to know what's so important that you turn me down."

"Not that's it's any of your business but I have plans with Glamma. Why do you care anyway?'

"No reason. Come on I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

They walked over to the food court and Brooke sat down and waited for Lucas to bring the coffee. A minute later he was back two coffees in hand and a plate of cookies.

"Chocolate chip?" Brooke asked as she lifter one off the plate.

"Yep" Luke answered as he took a bite into one.

"So what are you doing for Christmas? You're grandmother turned down my parent's invitation for Christmas dinner. I have to say I was surprised she's always been at our house since I was a little girl."

"Don't take it personal, she's not handling the holidays well."

"Because of Nathan?" Brooke asked.

Lucas looked up at Brooke. The way she said his brother's name it was different. It was the first time he heard her say it without resentment.

"Yes because of Nathan. I talk to Whitey and he's taking her to visit his family on Christmas Eve. She'll be back on Christmas day. I was hoping that the change would do her some good."

"Oh. So you guys are going with Whitey?"

"No. Grandma wanted us too but I vetoed that idea. I'm staying here with Drew. It's easier. Grandma and Whitey need some alone time. The drive to Whitey's sister's house is too long to do with a baby. So it's me and Drew on Christmas Eve. Trust me it took a lot for my grandmother to agree to this."

"So you guys are going to be all alone on Christmas Eve?"

"Yep oh Princess don't feel sorry for us. I hate the holidays, and Drew well he's just a baby. I plan to watch Bruce Willis movies all night long with a six pack of Corona's next to me."

"No you're not. You're coming to my house. My parent's are having dinner with the current governor, and I decided not to join them. And well Glamma she hates Republicans so she's having a dinner party. It's Robbilard, Peyton, Jake, and me. Well now it's you and Drew. Oh and its black tie. Don't make that face it'll be fun. Think about it, it's a dinner party thrown by Glamma."

"True."

'Oh this is going to be great. I'm going to buy Drew this cute little velvet suit I saw earlier."

"Velvet Princess he's a boy."

"So you'll come?"

"Not like I can ever say no to you. Fine we'll come. I can't promise you I'll be merry but we'll come."

"Good now I have to go."

"Yeah big plans with Glamma."

"Ha ha. And what are you doing tonight?"

"Drew's with my grandmother and Whitey. I'm off to the beach house. A playstation, and beer, that' all I need tonight."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah. Well I better go thanks for the invite. Bye Princess."

"No problem. Bye Luke."


	42. Knock, Knock

Chapter 42

Knock, Knock

Brooke stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. "Not bad." She thought to herself. In a short white strapless mini dress, with her hair curled, and silver open toe high heel sandals she look like a totally different person. When Glamma had requested a dinner date with her granddaughter she had specifically told her to dress hot. Brooke had rolled her eyes like she always did at Glamma when she started her usual speech about Brooke's clothing taste and current virgin status. But for once she decided to show her Glamma just how hot she could look. Walking over to the vault in her closet where she kept all of her jewelry she punched in the combination and waited for it to open up. Peyton always made fun of her and her vault but it was a necessity. Glamma had been giving her jewelry since she was born.

For her fifth birthday Olivia had given her only granddaughter a small diamond tiara that was an exact replica of the one that she had. Brooke had broken her leg climbing a tree and had been miserable in bed and her parents had cancelled her birthday party. Glamma being Glamma had shown up the next day, cutting her European vacation short, brining with her half of a toy store. There had been so many gifts that it had taken Brooke four hours to open them all up. The last box had been the tiara. Brooke had no idea the value of it. To her it was a dress up crown. Glamma had put it on her head and had said all true princess must have a tiara then she had proceed to pull out her own that her parents had given her on her 18th birthday and the two wore them for a week. They called each other darling and ate ice cream in bed. When Brooke was finally allowed outside, she had been halfway out the door with the tiara on her head when her mother snatch it. She had explained that it was much too valuable to wear outside, and she had replaced it with a pink plastic one. Years later when all the jewelry had been appraised in order to insure it all, Brooke found out that it was worth a small fortune. But that was Glamma; she never worried about money or how much things cost.

She was very rich and no matter how much she spent she was never in any danger of losing money. Olivia's father had invested well, and so had Brooke's grandfather. And her own dad had basically tripled Glamma's fortune. Brooke had already inherited a great deal of money, enough that she would always be financially independent. But despite all the money that Olivia du Bois had she was kind. She donated her money as well as her time to charity work. It was Glamma who made her volunteer at the hospital at the age of 13. Brooke had been bored out of her mind that summer. Peyton was at some art camp and Nathan had gone to basketball camp. Dance camp started late that summer so Brooke was stuck at home. Glamma had been visiting and had driven to the hospital to sign up for volunteer work. Brooke had protested but Glamma had insisted. She needed to be busy and it was her duty as a Davis to do charity work. She had told Brooke that it didn't matter how much money a person donated, what mattered was the time and effort that person put into it. So that summer Brooke spent every free moment playing and reading to the sick children at the hospital, usually with Glamma right next to her. She had loved it and had continued doing it year after year.

Brooke loved her Glamma more than anyone in the whole universe. The two shared a powerful bond that was more than grandmother and granddaughter. At times she even felt closer to her Glamma than her own mother. She had in truth been neglecting her. All her time lately was spent planning the gala and with Drew. Glamma was also busy with the new club, her own Christmas shopping, and Robbilard. But the two had sat down with their day planners and had figured out a time to spend some time together. Brooke looked through the trays of jewelry until she found what she was looking for, the diamond hoops that Glamma had given her for her latest birthday. Brooke remembered opening up the box and laughing when she saw them. "Cartier." Glamma had said as she put them on her granddaughter's ears. "There perfect just like Jlo." Brooke had never worn them before. They were big and gaudy and not very Brooke like. She had stored them in the vault till now. The dress was different and she was different and the earrings were the icing on the cake. She put them in her ears and walked over to the mirror once again and applied her make up. She expertly put on light green eye shadow, bronzer, mascara, and lip gloss. Checking her reflection once more she realized that she did look like a different person and she liked it. She felt sexy, like she could do anything. Grabbing her silver clutch purse and her black velvet coat she turned off the light in her room and closed the door.

Before she could make her way down the staircase her cell phone ran, she open up her purse and took out her phone and said, "Hello."

"Sugar pie" it was Glamma.

"Glamma what is all that noise in the background?"

"Sweetheart I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine but I have to cancel on you tonight. I know I've been giving you a hard time but there is no way I can get home right now."

"Glamma I can barely hear you. Where are you?"

"Las Vegas darling and it's fabulous. Peyton and you have to get down here soon. I know after the whole gala fiasco I'll book us on a little trip. You, me, Peyton and Erica who needs a vacation more than any of us. A weekend getaway, some strippers, gambling. God I'm brilliant I even managed to amaze myself sometimes…."

"Glamma, Glamma stop talking. What are you doing in Vegas?"

"Oh sweetie Harry that sweet thing flew me this morning to New York on his private jet. We did some shopping and I got you some great things can you say Cartier? Anyway then he surprised me by flying to Vegas. He was presumptuous so forward, so not Harry. Please don't be mad. I'll make it up to you. Trust me you're going to love what I bought you."

Brooke sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's your lost anyway I look hot."

"Really."

"Yep I'm wearing the white Dolce dress."

"Wow what's the occasion? I had to fight you for you to get that dress."

"No occasion I just decided to take your advice on my clothing for once. And get this I'm wearing the Jlo hoops."

"The ones from Cartier?"

"Yep"

"Be still my heart. Brookie what's going on? Actually I don't want to know just keep doing whatever it is that you're doing. Do me a favor don't you dare stay home. That dress is too hot for you just to stay home and eat ice cream. Call Peyton or Erica. Better yet see if Lucas will take you out..."

"Glamma I'm not calling Lucas are you crazy? Go have a good time I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually Brooke I'll be home in time for Christmas Eve. Don't tell your dad where I am. Love you and have fun please."

Brooke walked back to her room feeling sad and a bit disappointed. She had been looking forward to an evening out with Glamma. The prospect of staying home didn't appeal to her at all. She thought about calling Peyton but she remembered that she was going out with Jake. Of course being the good friend that she was Peyton would ask her to join her but Brooke didn't feel like being the third wheel. On a whim she pressed number 3 on her cell phone which quickly connected her to Erica.

"Hello"

"Hey you."

"Brooke what's up?"

"Nothing what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go on a date. And before you say anything I'm having serious second doubts about it."

"A date and you didn't think that it was important enough to tell me."

"Hey it just happened and its just dinner I don't want to make a big deal about it okay."

"So do I know him?"

"He's um Jenny's pediatrician."

"Really oh my god wait is it Mouth?"

"Yes and before you say another word it's just dinner as friends nothing more. He asked I said no Glamma said yes for me."

"What do you mean Glamma said yes for you?"

"He showed up the other day at Scott corp. I was dropping stuff off with Marcia about the Gala and Glamma showed up. He must have been with Lucas. Next thing I know he asked me out I said no, Glamma jumps in and starts a whole thing about moving on. I need to get laid and just to shut her up I agreed, and now I'm going to dinner with him and I'm scared out of my mind."

"Oh Erica I'm sorry Glamma thinks we all need to get laid."

"Brooke I'm talking to you as my friend right now okay…"

"Alright."

"You need to get laid."

"Erica!"

"What? I'm sorry but you do. Listen this virgin thing it freaks me out so I'm not even going to say anything about it. But let's just say nobody is going to judge you if you go out and get some on the side. Just be safe."

"Okay Oprah. Look Mouth is a good guy. Go out and have fun. Call me in the morning."

"Bye Brooke hey why did you call?"

"No reason. Thanks for the advice."

Brooke smiled as she thought about Mouth and Erica. Mouth was a good guy and maybe just what Erica needed in her life. She made a quick mental note to talk about it with Peyton. She walked over to her dresser and took out her favorite silk pjs. She sat down with them in her hands. It was way too early to go to bed. She thought about what Erica said, she was right. Why couldn't she go out and have some fun? Why couldn't she have sex? Being a virgin was something that lately was weighing heavily on her shoulders. She dropped the pjs on the floor and grabbed her purse. Pizza, that's what she was going to get a nice big, large cheese pizza.

An Hour Later…

Lucas was in heaven. He had just spent a full hour playing NBA live. He was completely for the first time in a long time totally relaxed. Dressed in his favorite jeans, he wore nothing else. Sitting on the floor he took a sip of his beer. This was defiantly paradise.

He got up to throw out the empty bottles in the trash. It was full, deciding for once not to let the trash overflow he took it out of the bin and tied the bag up. He walked to the door and went to open it, but somebody beat him to the punch. Standing in front of him was the sexiest woman he ever saw. Dress in a short, white dress, she had killer legs and curly hair. He did a double take and realized it was Brooke. He couldn't speak. Brooke was smiling. She walked into the hallway of the beach house and handed him a box,

"I hope you like Cheese."


	43. Two Consenting Adults

A/N: Let the controversy begin! Can't wait to read the reviews. I might not be able to update right away real life is getting in the way. Please review I want to hear everyone's thoughts espically on this chapter... Please excuse Lucas foul language you'll understand it eventually he use a really bad word that i personally dislike but hey trust me... if you read it review it... warning adult content

Chapter 43

Two Consenting Adults.

She looked amazing and sexy as hell. Standing in his kitchen, grabbing plates out of the cabinet, like she own the place. Luke stood in the hallway and watched her, he was enjoying the view. The dress, the white dress, which was currently clinging in all the right places, showing off every curve. Making her look like a goddess. She was doing it on purpose, driving him slowly insane. Her hair all wild and curly. Her face flawless. Her lips shiny. He groaned as she kneel down to pick up something she drop. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, any peace that he had found in the last few hours was out the door the moment she step foot in his house. What was she doing here? He wasn't sure but he couldn't ask. He watched her again as she walked around barking out orders to him. He was barely listing. He wondered what she was wearing under the dress. Was it the thong that she had been looking earlier? Or maybe it was nothing at all.

"Luke are you listening?" Brooke asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry I was distracted. What did you say?"

"I said can you go in my car. In the front seat there's a pastry box."

"Okay. What's in it?"

"Dessert."

The way she said it made Luke's heart skip a beat. He slipped on some flip flops that he kept at the beach house, and walked outside into the cold, winter night not caring that he had no shirt on. He walked over to the car and grabbed the box that was in the front seat. He felt like he was in the twilight zone. Brooke Davis the girl that he had felt nothing more than distaste a few months ago was causing him to feel certain urges that he thought he had in check. That night at the beach when she had kissed him, he had wanted to make love to her right there on the sand. He hadn't cared that she had once been Nathan's girlfriend. At that moment all he had cared about was taking her and making her his. But after she had pulled away reality had hit. She was Brooke Davis not some one night stand, not some random girl. She wasn't the easy type, she born and bred into a proper lady. The type that he hated. The debutant who only cared about looking good and marrying rich. Like his ex, the one who still to this day he couldn't say her name. Instead he called her bitch, slut, and cunt. But the Brooke he knew wasn't like that. She was sweet, caring, loving, and at the moment fine as hell. But he had made a deal with himself a long time ago, no complications. He was all about just sex. He didn't do relationships. He didn't do affection, loving gestures, dating. He didn't do what Jake did with Peyton, it wasn't him anymore, once upon a time maybe but not now, and certainly not ever. He couldn't go back into the beach house, he wasn't sure if he could contain himself. She looked too good. He walked over to the driver side of the car and kneeled down. He pushed a button and the trunk opened up. He walked over and looked in it and found what he was looking for. Typical woman he thought to himself, he had known that they were still in the car. The champagne bottles from the night at the Rivercourt, they were still in the trunk. He grabbed two and head back inside. He figured he had two choices, he could either send Brooke packing, which was an option he didn't want to take. Or he could go back inside and enjoy the view, but making sure he kept his hands to himself.

Brooke looked around the beach house and wondered what she had been thinking. Sitting in her room after talking to Glamma and Erica she had dreaded another evening of sitting home wondering and thinking about a lot of what if. It had been a spur of the moment decision to see Lucas. She knew he would be at the beach. After picking up a pie and cheesecake she had driven towards the beach house listing in her head the million reasons why she shouldn't go to him. The fact of the matter was that she wanted him. That was the plain truth. Lucas Scott intrigued her. He was different than any of the men she had known. All her life she had men flocking to her. She had never even given any of them a second glance except for Nathan. But now Lucas Scott with his Harley, his six pack, his eyes, was causing her to lose sleep. The kiss had been so different than any that she had experience before. His hands all over her body, she had felt the urgency in his body and in hers when his hand had caressed her breast. She had felt things in her body that she couldn't explain. Her body was longing to be touched again, but could she be bold enough to ask him to touch her? She wanted to be brave to be like Glamma. She wanted to take his hand and put it on her breast. She wanted to say Lucas take me, fuck me, just like in her dream. Brooke looked around and noticed that the fire in the fireplace was lit. She grabbed the plates off the counter tops and walked to the living room. She heard Lucas come in a few minutes later.

"So Princess what's in the box?"

"The box? Oh the box. A cheesecake, chocolate. Do you like cheesecake?"

"I love it. So what happen, thought you had a wild evening planned with Liv?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that Glamma at the moment is in Vegas having the time of her life with Robbilard?"

"Yes. So why are you here? "

"I'm sorry Lucas. I shouldn't have come. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey relax. I just wanted to know what made you come here."

"Um I don't know, it was a just a thought. You owe me dinner, nobody's home and well I don't know I wanted to see what you do up here all alone."

Lucas walked into the kitchen and took out two champagne flutes out of the cabinet.

"Dom?" he asked Brooke.

Brooke smiled and nodded her head yes. "Did you get that out of my trunk?"

"Yep and I plan to buy you a case."

Luke popped open the bottle and poured them both a glass. He walked over to Brooke and handed her the glass. She in returned handed him a slice. Neither of them spoke, they ate in silence trying hard not to look at each other.

"So this is weird." Lucas finally said after finishing his second slice.

"Lucas I'm sorry. This wasn't a good idea I don't know what I was thinking. I should go." Brooke who had taken off her sandals stood up and leaned down to grab her shoes. She started to walk away but Lucas grabbed her hand. "Don't go. I don't want you to go."

Their eyes met as Lucas stood up. His hand reached over and touched her cheek. Brooke closed her eyes. Lucas smiled. He couldn't help himself. Every fiber in his body was telling him to let her go, but he couldn't not yet. He wasn't sure what he wanted, he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. All he knew that at that moment all he wanted was for her to stay.

"Luke." Brooke said softly.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked in a hush tone.

"No but I should." She replied

"Why we're both adults. I want you to stay. I don't want you to go."

"But …"

"But what? We have cheesecake, and champagne. What else do we need? Besides you look to good in that dress to be sitting at home."

"You think I look good?" Brooke asked him.

"Princess you know you look amazing, sexy, and beautiful. I'm flattered."

Brooke looked at him with confusion. "Why are you flattered? You don't think I did this for you. Oh my god, you do. You have to be the most egotistical man on earth Lucas Scott. I can't believe that you actually had the nerve to stand in front of me and say that I put this dress on for you…"

Before Brooke could finish her rant she found Lucas lips on hers. The kiss was electric. Lucas was kissing her with force and passion that she had never known. She was kissing him back her eyes were close. Somehow they ended up on the floor, Brooke didn't know how. Lucas's hands were caressing her face. He finally pulled away and looked at her.

"We can't do this. You realized we can't."

"I know." Brooke whispered.

"It's wrong."

Brooke nodded he head in agreement.

"But it doesn't feel wrong, princess."

"Luke it doesn't feel wrong. Don't you want me?"

Luke groaned. "Of course, I want you. I'm human. You're beautiful and look amazing. Do you have any idea how much restraint it's taking for me not to take you in my arms right now? Do you know how bad I want to make love to you? I want to take you right here right now. I want to touch you; I want to watch you when you reach that particular point of pleasure, I want to see you naked sweating and exhausted unable to move because we spent hours making each other feel good."

"So do it. Why not Lucas? We're two consenting adults. I'm a grown up, I can handle it."

"Princess you know its way more complicated than that."

"No you know what I think I think you're making it way too complicated. We're human, we both have needs. Tell me what are you thinking right now? What do you want to do to me?"

She was pleading with him, he could hear it in her voice, and he could see it in her eyes. He wanted her and she knew it.

"I …I want to know what you're wearing under than dress."

"So come find out."

"We can't Brooke."

"Look Lucas, I know all about you're reputation in Europe. I know that you were known for your one night stands. So think of me the same way you thought about those girls. Think of me as a one night stand. I don't want anything more than that trust me. I just want to have a good time. I want to enjoy myself for a little bit. No strings attach."

"That's what you say now princess.'

"Actually I happen to know that I won't change my mind. I don't want a relationship. I just want to have some meaningless sex. Jesus most guys would love to hear a woman say that. Are you gay or something?"

"No I'm not gay. Would a gay guy be thinking about what you're wearing under that thing you call a dress?"

Brooke smiled and reached her hand out. "So find out. Stop thinking so much Scott. Come here."

He knew that it would be a mistake to take her hand but he couldn't help himself, he took it. He pushed aside all his reservations and his lust took over. He held her close to him and pressed his lips against hers, their tongues locked together in a sensual dance. She took his hand and led him to her side where the zipper of her dress was. He pulled it down slowly until he had the dress fully off her. He groaned as he saw the sight of her before him. She was laying on the floor, in front of the fire, like a Christmas present waiting to be unwrapped. She was wearing the lacey, purple thong they had seen at the mall earlier.

"You are so beautiful." He said.

Brooke smiled and started to say something but she jerked her head when she heard a sound.

"What is that?" Lucas asked.

"My phone." Brooke answered as she stood up.

"Don't answer it." Lucas answered, his voice filled with desperation. He knew that if she got up the moment would be over.

Brooke opened up her purse and got her phone out. She flipped it open and started to talk.

"Glamma… are you okay? What's the matter? Glamma stop screaming. He did what? Oh god. Okay look I'm on my way. It's not a problem. By the time the plane lands there I'll be there. No I'm not taking no for an answer just wait for me okay. No I 'm not with Peyton. Glamma calm down you're not going to castrate him. Look I'm leaving now. Call me when you land."

Brooke hung up the phone and walk back towards Lucas. She picked up her dress and put it back on. She took her shoes and sat down on the couch to out them on.

"Well?" Lucas said with an amused expression.

"I have to go I'm sorry but I have to go get Glamma. Her plane gets in to Brunswick in two hours, if I leave now I'll get there on time."

"Are you crazy? You can drive up to Brunswick now. What if you get car jack? Or in an accident? What's wrong with Glamma? "

"Oh god where did I leave my coat? Robbilard did the unthinkable he took Glamma under pretense to Vegas for a night of gambling and drinking. But what he really wanted was to marry Glamma. He got her smashed and they ended up at the wedding chapel. Glamma flipped out when they got there. She slugged him and she's on her way back. But the only plane that was leaving was one that landed in Brunswick. So I have to go get her. Can you please help me find my coat?"

"Give me a second to get dress and I'll drive you okay. Brooke I'm serious don't make me chase you all over the place. Wait here."

He went up to his room and got dressed in less than three minutes. To his delight he found Brooke sitting on his couch waiting for him

"Come on Princess let's go get Glamma."

The two left the beach house together. Brooke handed Lucas her car keys and he got into the drivers side. Brooke got into the passengers side. The two drove into the night to rescue Glamma, both of them consumed with thoughts of what could have been if the phone never ran, and wondering if they would ever get another chance to be alone again to finish what they had started….


	44. A Merry Tree Hill Christmas part 1

a/n: So you guys liked the last chapter! You guys crack me up! Anyway I decided to do this a little differently. X-Mas was suppose to be this huge chapter but I erased all this morning and re wrote it. Anyway it is going to be very intense and I decided to put it up in parts. Now this has not been read by gooseless and I'm doing something that i've never done before I'm posting it without her reading it. So enjoy please please review it. i want to know what you guys are thnking while you're reading and at the end. and as for the questions regarding the gala well we're currently writing it so be patintent.

to nathans raven who just started reading please review each chapter it doesn't annoy me... I am dedicating this chapter to someone Blackrose I love your reviews and Nathansraven who has me hooked on her naley fan fiction and who is causing me to act funny screaming at my lap top when i'm reading her story. I don't know how much longer I can wait till naley finally does the deed... I guess i now know how you guys feel...enjoy

Chapter 44

A Merry Tree Hill Christmas

Part 1

Brooke walked up the familiar path up to the doorway of the white mansion. It looked empty. While other houses on the block were decorated for the holidays, this particular house had nothing on it. There were no lights, reindeers, candles in the windows, no decorations what so ever. It was if Christmas had skipped the house on 22 Mockingbird Lane that year and it was sad. Brooke could remember Christmas's of the past in which the same house would be decorated with lights, Santa Clauses, and candles. Mae Scott was known in Tree Hill as a woman who took the holidays seriously. Every year two days after Thanksgiving she would stand in the middle of her front yard and shout out directions to of team of workers that would put up all the decorations. She liked everything to be perfect from the reindeers on the roof top to the nativity scene in the front yard. Christmas was taken seriously in the Scott household, but not this year. This year the house looked cold, bare, and empty. This year the Scott family wasn't in the mood to celebrate the holidays.

It was Christmas Eve and she had a zillion things left to do but she wasn't thinking about them at the moment. The only thing that mattered were the occupants of the mansion. She had gotten the message earlier that morning, a simple note of thanks for the invitation but they were not able to make it. It hadn't surprised her; in fact she thought she would have gotten it earlier in the week. At first she had decided to leave it alone, but as she went about her day she couldn't stop thinking about the type of Christmas they were having. Then Mae Scott had called her to wish her a Merry Christmas and to thank her for inviting both Lucas and Drew to her house to celebrate. It was then that Brooke had found out that Mae had decided to stay until the 26 of December with Whitey and his family. Mae had told her how bad she had felt about leaving her two boys, but she had to go. This year the holidays had been too much to bear. The house was a constant reminder to her of the Christmas of the past. The memories of Nathan, his parents, and even Royale had consumed her. All the emotions she had suppressed of Nathan's death had started to spill out. She had used Drew, and the gala as a way to forget about what had happen. Keeping busy had helped but the holidays had caused her to remember and to deal with the emotions she had hidden away. Whitey and Lucas were worried about her health and had insisted that she get out of town. She had agreed but she had been worried about leaving Drew and Lucas. But when Lucas told her they would be spending the holidays with the Davis family she had been thrilled. All her worries had been laid to rest. She had thanked Brooke once more, and wished her all the best. After Broke had hung up the phone a million thoughts had begun to race throughout her head.

Without thinking twice she drove to the familiar house that held so many wonderful memories. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it, but no one came. She rang the bell and once again waited but no one answered. She walked around the house to the back and found him sitting on the patio a beer in had.

"Lucas." She said in a quiet voice.

He didn't turn around. He kept sitting in the same position.

"Lucas." She said again but this time in a louder voice.

"Go away Brooke." Was all he said.

"Now I think you know me better than that."

Lucas sighed, the last thing he felt like doing was going head to head with Brooke. He watched as the petit brunette sat down next to him.

"So I got your note."

"Yeah and…" he said in a cold and distant voice.

"Listen I know…"

"You know nothing. Get out Brooke I don't need your pity or your good intentions. I want to be alone. I don't need you or anyone else. Just get the fuck out."

She was taken aback by his anger and the tone of his voice. She hadn't expected it. She was shock and at first hurt by the tone, but that soon changed into anger.

"Where's Drew?" She asked.

"It's none of your god dam business. Go and play mother Teresa somewhere else."

"Okay that's it Scott. I've just about had it. And before you say another word you better think twice. I wont stand here and be insulted by a spoil brat like you. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Lucas started laughing. "I'm a spoil brat? Are you kidding look who's calling the kettle black. Look here princess you're arrogant and spoiled. Everything that you have in your life has been given to you. Even now at 25 you're still daddy's little girl. You drive all over town in mommy's car. Your job was basically handed to you. You still live at home. It's ridiculous. You have no identity what so ever. You have no idea what the real world is like. You live in this fantasy world in which you're the queen and everyone around you does what you want. You're generic just like the rest of the debs at the country club. If Nathan was alive you would be his wife right now. And the funny part is that he would still be screwing Haley behind your back. You know it and I know it. And if and I mean a big if here you actually woke up and smelled the coffee and realized that my little brother was doing you dirty, you wouldn't even bat your perfect little eyelashes, because image to you is everything. In Brooke world there is no sadness or disappointments. Everyone is happy. Well that doesn't fly with me. You think you can come here and give me an attitude, think again? "

His words hurt her and she knew that he meant them to hurt. She was stunned at his cruelty and coldness. His entire demeanor had changed. The man sitting in the chair wasn't the man she had kissed a few days earlier. This man was hurtful, ruthless, cold, and very bitter. It took a minute for her to gather herself together. His words were still racing through her head, she couldn't shake them. A few minutes later she finally spoke.

"What is your problem Luke? I thought we were friends? Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Friends are you kidding me? All we do is fight and when we're not fighting you're trying to get me into bed."

"Me? Trying to get you into bed! Well I see now what this is about. It's about the other night. You're bitter because I wouldn't leave Glamma to come back and screw you. That's rich and you call me spoil. Glamma needed me. But what do you know about a person needing you. How many Christmas did I watch Mae looking at the door hoping that you would walk throughout. But Mr. big shot journalist was too busy screwing around in another continent, to actually take time out to come home and spent time with his family. Oh and in regards to your insane idea that I want to get you into bed, you are way out of your league buddy. We just kissed Lucas it was no big deal. A stupid meaningless kiss that could have been more but thank god it wasn't."

"Just a kiss? I think we did a little bit more than that. You wanted me and you wanted me bad. I guess you wanted to taste the other Scott Brother. You know what I don't even know why I bother. This conversation is meaningless. You and I are meaningless. Think what you want, say what you want. Not everything in this world revolves around you Brookie."

"No shit Sherlock because if the world revolved around me you wouldn't be in it. And I'm not done yet. I have a few things I want to say to you. I don't care what happens to you at this point you could fall in a hole and die for all I care. But I do care about Drew. Do you think it's fair that you're sitting here brooding, and being mean while Drew is spending his first Christmas Eve Alone?"

"That just goes to show how much you know. He's with Sara."

"Fine he's with Sara but she's not his parent."

Lucas scoffed." Yeah well his parent's are dead. Quit trying to be his mother Brooke because you're not. I don't get your fascination with him. I know he's your final link to Nathan and that you wish he was yours, but you better face it and face it quick you're not his mother. Just hurry up and get married already. You can get pregnant pop out a few kiddies and forget all about Drew. He's not a charity case."

"Shut up you selfish prick. How dare you? I would never ever forget about Drew. And you're right I wish to god he was mine. Not because he's Nathan's but because he's a sweetie. I love that little boy more than you'll ever know. I know I'm not his mother and I would never try to take her place. I don't care what you think. You can shove your views, assumptions, and ideas up your ass. But listen to me and listen to me good.

This is Drew's first Christmas and he's lost both his parent's. And to top it all off he stuck with you. I know the holidays are hard. Trust me I wasn't looking forward to them this year. But it's not fair that Drew who is an innocent bystander in this whole mess suffers. Now I'm going inside and I'm going to pack him a bag. Then I'm going to grab Sara and we're going to back to my house to celebrate. You can stay here and be broody, get drunk, jerk off, whatever floats your boat buddy, but Drew is going to have a Merry Christmas."

Lucas didn't say a word. He didn't even look at her. She waited a few minutes hoping that he would get up and follow her but he didn't. She decided to leave. If Lucas wanted to be miserable then he could be miserable. He had tried to hurt her but it hadn't work. He hadn't ruined her Christmas. His words had stunned but she didn't care. All she cared about was Drew. She had promised herself that she would protect Drew from all the bad in the world. She had promised Nathan that she would take care of his son. She wasn't planning on breaking either promised.


	45. A Merry Tree Hill Chritmas part 2

A/N: The answer to everyone's questions on what's up with Lucas is coming… review the faster you guys review the faster I update….let me know what you liked about this chapter.

Chapter 45

Part 2

A Very Glamma Christmas.

Olivia looked at her reflection in the mirror and made sure every hair was in place. Her make up was perfectly applied, her hair was held back by an orange headband. Her favorite ten carat diamond earrings were in her ear lobes and she was wearing her new orange tunic with black cigarette pants and flat ballet slippers. She defiantly didn't look her age, not that she would ever admit how old she was. She slipped on a handful of gold bracelets and check out her reflection again. Yep she looked good. It was Christmas Eve and Olivia was happy. Tonight she was throwing one of her famous dinner parties. The guest would start arriving at 7:00 and at 7:15 Lily, the amazing new maid that her daughter in law had hired, would pass out the hor'dourves and the drinks. She of course would make her grand entrance at 7:30 in a scarlet red off the shoulder gown with a huge slit on the right side, her ruby necklace on her neck and the matching earrings in her earlobes. Everyone would spend a good fifteen minutes telling her how amazing she looked, and then dinner would be served. Cream of watercress soup in a delicate puff pastry, followed by spinach salad with citrus vinaigrette, Cornish baby hens stuffed with sausage and wild rice, garlic mash potatoes, asparagus tips. And for desert, English trifle. Coffee and brandy would be served in the living room around the tree, where Olivia planned on handing out her gifts.

The perfect dinner party, with the perfect guest list. Peyton and her man, the cutie Jake. Olivia loved Jake. He was a sweetie, good looking, smart, ambitious, and the best part he loved Peyton. Yes Peyton had made a good match. Jake had defiantly passed her test. She had watched him during movie night the way he looked at Peyton, the way that he let her do whatever she wanted to him. Most guys would've have ran the minute she started painting his nails but not Jake he was a real trooper. Erica, the lovely girl who had that wonderful baby. Dr. McFadden who she had invited the minute Erica had accepted. They were perfect for each other and Olivia predicted she would have them married by next Christmas. Brooke her perfect, beautiful, granddaughter, Lucas Scott her soon to be grandson in law if she had her way. Yep the guest list was perfect, and the best part was the Robbilard that asshole was no longer invited. Olivia had banished him. After he had dared and tried to pull a fast one on Liv, in Vegas she had cease talking to him. Flowers, had been sent, gifts, letters. But Liv had returned them all. Lily the maid had specific instructions that if Robbilard set foot on her son's property she was to go to the kitchen grab the biggest pot she could find, fill it with cold water and throw it in his face. It was Lily who hung up the phone every time he had the nerve to call and it was Lily who had taken the note and thrown it in his face. The note in which she uninvited him to Christmas Eve dinner. True now her table would be short one but she didn't care the guest would be too busy talking about her and how wonderful she looked that they wouldn't noticed. Olivia decided to go check out the action in kitchen when she heard a cry. She walk into the hallway and heard it again.

"Lily, oh Lily."

A minute later Lily appeared. "Yes Ms. Olivia."

"Lily do you hear that annoying wail?"

"Yes Ms. Olivia."

"Well what is it? Tell me this instant you know I hate being the last to know something."

"It's Mr. Scott."

"Lucas! Lucas is crying like that."

"No Ms. Olivia it's Mr. Drew."

"Mr. Drew. Drew the drooler. He's here! Well that is unacceptable. He's a baby and I don't do babies especially when I'm giving a dinner party. Where is my granddaughter? Brooke Rebecca Davis get your ass in here and park it."

Brooke came out of her room with a naked baby in her arms. She looked horrid. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. Her black tank top was filled with baby food stains, and her pants were currently wet.

"Brooke what the hell happen to you?"

"Hello Glamma have you met Drew?"

Olivia looked at the baby with distaste. This baby was the reason that she barely saw her granddaughter.

"I don't do babies." She said with a scoffed.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Really, you love Jenny. Well, Glamma this is Drew he will be staying with us for a few days. So will Sara. Now deal with it. I don't want to hear about your party, or how you hate babies. I expect you to treat Drew with respect. If you don't…"

"If I don't what Brookie you'll take me over your knee and spank me."

"No I'll tell everyone your real age."

Olivia gasped. "Excuse me."

"You heard me. Now make yourself useful and give me a hand."

Brooke handed a giggling Drew to Olivia. The baby reached up and touched her face. She tried to look away but she couldn't before Brooke knew it she was playing with his little hands and talking baby talk. Brooke could barely contain her laughter.

"I thought you didn't do babies."

"I don't but ever so often oh screw it, he's so cute. Looks nothing like his father thank god. Looks like Lucas. Oh hello there can you say Glamma. Glamma. Yes that's a good boy give Glamma a smile."

"Glamma he doesn't talk yet. Anyway I have to give him a bath. I tried to feed him and he poured the food on his head."

Olivia got a serious expression on her face. "Of course he poured it on his head would you eat that crap? LILY… OH LILY where are you."

"Glamma do not shout like that. And what do you want with Lily? I swear you torture her enough don't you think. She runs all over town for you. I saw her the other day picking up your dry cleaning, organic face mask, and god knows what else. She's on your beck and call. The poor girl was not hired to be your personal maid. You're old enough to do things for yourself."

"Brookie talk to the hand. Hush up she loves me. Oh Lily there you are. Listen to me very carefully, actually write it down on that pad I told you to always have on you. Okay first go find Thomas and tell him we need two high chairs. If we don't have any then tell him to go into town and buy two. Then I want you to go downstairs and tell Amelia that she needs to prepare Miss Brooke's favorite banana dessert. The one she loved when she was a baby. Oh and some of that homemade baby food she use to make for her. Tell her we'll need enough for two babies. Got it all babe?"

"Yes Ms. Olivia."

"Thanks a bunch oh and by the way here's a hundred don't spent it all in one place."

Olivia handed the crisp hundred dollar bill to Lily who looked at Brooke with a confuse expression. Brooke smiled and nodded.

"Take it Lilly you deserve it. She's not an easy woman and god knows you have more patience than a saint."

Lily grabbed the bill and walked away. Olivia walked into Brooke's room with the baby still in her arms.

"Well he's defiantly a Scott look at those eyes. So Brookie don't you think you and I are overdue for a certain conversation?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and the other Mr. Scott. I was upset the night you two picked me up at the airport but I wasn't blind. You in Dolce, looking better than Jlo I might add. Lucas Scott driving you mother's car. I'm not stupid so tell me have you two done it yet? Was it good? Was it bad? Did the earth move? Come on I'm hip, I'm cool, and I'm Glamma your very best friend in the whole world so spill it."

"Nothing to tell Glamma."

"And this is my natural hair color. Spill it Brooke."

"Nothing happen. I was at his house visiting Drew and well you called. Lucas offered to drive me that's it..." Brooke lied not being able to meet Glamma's eyes.

"Brooke do I have the word idiot written on my forehead? You can spill that load of crap to your parent's who would believe it, but not to me. You dressed in a dress that should have had the words jump me in the front. You looked totally different and it was the middle of the night so I find it highly unlikely that Drew was wide awake and ready to play. But I understand if you don't want to tell me, I'll get it out of Lucas later tonight."

"No you won't. Give me the baby."

"No. Go do something else. He likes me holding him. He's too cute to give up right now. Don't get mad either you know I'll get it out of Lucas."

"He's not coming."

"Excuse me! He's not coming. He… what did you do."

"Trust me I didn't do a dam thing it was all him." Brooke sat down on her bed and spilled the whole entire sordid tale to Glamma who listen intently. At the end of the discussion Glamma handed Drew back to Brooke.

"Well Brooke …" Brooke interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't you dare defend him, Sara already tried. He's an asshole. You know just like your Robbilard."

"Oh my god. No! No way! I know that you did not just mention the scheming, nasty, little man name. What words of nobody can ever say his name did you not understand."

"Glamma…"

"No don't you Glamma me. You know you're my favorite granddaughter. But that doesn't mean I have to forgive you right now."

"Glamma I'm you're only granddaughter. Okay sorry I know not to mention him sorry."

"That's fine. But I don't think Lucas is in the same League as Robbilard. He's an asshole but not as big as Robbilard. Now sweetheart I'm not defending him. You know I'm always on your side, but I have to say this, the holidays are hard on people. This year Lucas lost his brother. He's living in the same town that he used to live with his dead parents. His grandmother left town. You said that the house looks like death. No Christmas decorations, no tree. How do you think he feels? Seriously think about it for a minute. Put yourself in his shoes just for one second."

Brooke thought about it for a minute. But she still couldn't get passed the words he had said to her.

"He was cruel Glamma. He hurt me bad."

Glamma put her arms around her granddaughter. "Oh Brookie."

"I was just trying to be there for him. He was so mean and distant. It was like I was talking to a different person."

"Dumpling the holidays are hard. Look get this little prince ready for tonight. I want him to meet someone."

"Who?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why Jenny of course! Why do you think I have Thomas looking for another high chair? Brooke you must start paying attention. It's never too early to make a match and this little prince here and Jenny oh I love it."

"Glamma you're too much."

"No I'm not. So go get Drew ready. Then take a long hot bath, and put on the green gown. The one that shows off your tiny waist and emphasize your boobs. Cheer up it's Christmas."

Not wanting to argue Brooke just nodded her head in agreement. "I'm going out for a bit. A last minute Christmas present for someone. Call me if you need anything, I have my cell."

"Bye Glamma."

"Later babe."


	46. Please come Home for Christmas

a/n: real life took over so updates might not be as quick as you may want. The more reviews the faster I write so you know what to do.

Chapter 45

Please come Home for Christmas

Part 3

It was getting late and he was getting cold. He knew that he should go inside but he couldn't. Not yet. He couldn't go inside his house and he wasn't ready to face it. The memories, the emotions, but most of all the guilt. He had spent half the day sitting outside in the patio remembering. Remembering Christmas's of the past, his brother, his grandfather, but most of all his parent's. His life before the accident that took their lives. When he had been a part of a happy family. He remembered his mother's laugh. He remembered her smile. Her hugs, her perfume, the smell of her hand cream. He remembered his father too. His aftershave. The way he would pick him up and carry him on his shoulders when he was little. Sitting in front of the TV, watching actions movies. The nights that they would pitch a tent on the beach and spend the night. Nathan and Lucas would curl up in their sleeping bags and Dan would tell them stories. Stories of pirates, ships, and far away places. Lucas had been happy in California. Life there had been perfect. Then in one minute everything had changed. One minute they had been a happy foursome in their cozy little beach house, the next minute they had become a twosome swept off to live in a huge mansion in North Carolina.

Lucas would be lying if he said he hated life with his grandparents because he hadn't. The big old mansion had been warm and welcoming. Royale became more than his grandfather he was almost like his dad, and a mentor. And his grandmother she had in her own way filled the void Karen had left. But it hadn't been the same. No matter how much love and guidance he received from his grandparents there was always something missing. At Christmas time it was worst. Memories of past Christmas would come back to haunt him. He remembered the baking his mother and grandmother had done. The cookies, cup cakes, cakes, gingerbread houses. Picking out a tree with grandfather and father. They would leave early in the morning and be back late in the afternoon with the biggest, freshly cut tree, tied to the roof of his grandfather's car. That night they would gather in the living room, and decorate the tree. The entire Scott family would hang ornaments that had been part of both his grandparents' lives. The homemade ones that Keith and Dan had made. Followed by the ones that Nathan and Lucas made every year.

After all the ornaments had been put up, his father would pick up Nathan and Nathan would put the star on top of the tree. Then Royal would turn off the lights and Lucas would light the tree. Everyone cheer and clap. His father would have his arm around his mother's waist and they would be smiling. That was Christmas to Lucas, family, baking, trees, lights, and happiness.

This Christmas it was different. There were no decorations, no tree, no baking, and no gingerbread houses. No one was home. He was alone. Alone in a big, cold, drafty mansion that was filled with memories and longings. He thought about Drew, his pride and joy. Drew the little boy that had changed his life. His laughter, the happiness that he brought into the house. He had given him and Mae a reason to live after Nathan had passed away. Nathan, his younger brother. Nathan the boy who had idolized him as a child. Memories of Nathan had been on Lucas mind too. Since the night at the beach house with Brooke, before Glamma had interrupted, them with her phone call. He had wondered how it was possible that Nathan was able to cheat on such a passionate woman. He felt like he barely knew his own brother. Nathan had turned into a different person after Lucas had moved away, and he wondered if it was because Lucas had abandoned him. Brooke had been right earlier, he had abandoned Nathan and Mae. How many times had he told Mae he would be home for Christmas and he had never shown up? How many times had he let months go by before he called Nathan up? How many Christmas did he spend alone or with some random blonde, or brunette on his side drunk. Too many to count. Had he been happy away from his family and friends? No he hadn't. He loved his work and his lifestyle but something had always been missing and that had been his family. He remembered one Christmas that he had thought he was happy. That year everything seemed too be perfect. She had been by his side. In Spain, in the middle of a rainstorm. A small apartment, a small little pine tree, a bunch of presents. They had spent Christmas Eve making love in front of the fireplace. Eating sandwiches and drinking beer. Everything and everyone had been forgotten, it had been just them in their own little world. What a joke! Thought Lucas. After those days of bliss the nightmare had begun. Why was he even thinking about her? She wasn't worth a minute of his thoughts. After all the time that had passed that bitch still managed to get under his skin.

"Well I hope you're not thinking about me, because of looks could kill darling I would be dead."

Luke turned around and found himself face to face with Olivia Du Bois.

"Well you have nothing to say to me? Are you just going to sit there or get me a chair?"

"Oh yes of course." Lucas said standing up grabbing a chair.

Olivia sat down and opened up her purse. She took out her flask and a gold cigarette case. She handed Lucas the flask and he shook his head no.

"So Lucas what am I going to do with you?"

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked. He had always felt comfortable around Brooke's grandmother but tonight it was different she was making him uneasy.

"Well here it is Luke. I'm famous for my dinner parties. People have been known to kill for an invitation. I love to combine, good food, music and company. But you Mr. Scott have managed to ruin my perfect sitting chart. By not showing up you threw my whole table off. Not only that I have to now I have sit next to Jake who will be nervous, and start stuttering. "

"Liv I …"

"Luke shut up. I'm not Brooke and I will yank out that reindeer that's up your butt. So now spill it what the hell is going on with you and why the hell aren't you coming to my party? Don't see there and act dumb talk…"

"Did Brooke send you?" Lucas whispered.

"No she did not and by the way I think you ruin any progress that you were making with her. You were pretty harsh."

"I didn't mean to be. I just wanted to be left alone."

"Yeah trust me I know all about that."

"You do?"

"Yep I do. More than you'll ever know. Listen kiddo, Once upon a time, I hated this holiday. I use to want to run over every snowman and every Santa Clause on my neighbor's yard. The whole thing the tree, the cookies, the presents. All of it."

"You did?" Lucas asked listening intently to Olivia.

"I did, but no one knew about it. It was the first Christmas after my husband died. I was very depressed but I had to think about my boy. He had just lost his dad, and it was Christmas. I couldn't take the holiday away from him, it wasn't fair, so I sucked it up. I did everything to make sure that Christmas was special, even though my heart was breaking inside."

Lucas watched as Olivia opened up her flask and took a swig of whatever the container contained. Her eyes were getting teary.

"Liv you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Olivia took out a handkerchief out of her purse and dabbed her eyes.

"Luke listen it's the holidays, it makes people nuts. I want to tell you this because I think it will help. Anyway, in order to understand my point I have to start at the beginning. My husband and I well we had a wonderful short life together. We adored each other. We were more than a married couple we were a team. When we first got married people were appalled when I kept my own named. But my husband didn't care. He loved me regardless of my crazy notions and ideas. He loved Christmas. He loved to decorate the house, the tree, to give gifts. It was as if overnight he became this different person. When Mark was born it was worse. I remember Mark's first Christmas; he was just a tiny little baby, not much bigger than Drew. Anyway he bought out the whole toy store. Mark couldn't even stand up but he bought him a bike. It was a wonderful time. But when he died it was as if I died too. My sprit. But I couldn't just stop living; I had to think about Mark. So for years I did the whole Christmas thing with a nice big happy smile on my face but secretly well let's just say I was sloshed a lot."

Lucas started laughing at the last line. "But you seem to enjoy the holiday now."

Olivia smiled." I do. I love it. It's my favorite holiday."

"What change?"

"Ah! A certain person managed to make me forget about the past. Mark got married very young to Mary. Their first Christmas together I decided to go to Europe and visit an old friend. Well that spring when I came home they announced that they were expecting. I was mortified. I didn't speak to them for months. The thought of becoming a grandmother well let's just say that I wasn't pleased. The baby was due that at the end of June and well I'm ashamed to say it I refused to be involved. But my curiosity got the best of me so one day in the middle of June I showed up. Mark was ecstatic and a few days later Mary went into Labor. It was a difficult birth. Mary was in labor for two days. She almost died. Brooke was born and her mother didn't even get to see her. She was bleeding it was a mess. Mark handed me the baby and went to see his wife. Lucas, the minute I laid eyes on her it was love at first sight. She was wonderful. Everything changed, it was as if my husband had sent me this gift, this little girl that has given me throughout the years so many wonderful moments. From the moment Brooke came into my life everything changed. Nothing was too good for my Brookie. Her mother had to stay in bed for weeks, she was too week to take care of her so I did it. I stayed with them until the following spring. But Brooke's first Christmas was magical. I became my late husband I bought out a toy store. I baked, I decorated, I did it all. And I'm not saying that I didn't think about my husband because I did. But for the first time I let go of the past and enjoyed myself."

"Not everyone can be like you, Liv."

"Why not Lucas? What's stopping you? I met Drew today he is a wonderful little boy. You are a wonderful man. So why can't you be happy? You have your health, your success, and a wonderful little boy that adores you so let it go."

"It's not that easy. I miss my family. I miss my brother. You think I'm gay don't you?'

Olivia started laughing. "Lucas why do you think I'm here. I know. I know you miss you're family. I met your mother she was a wonderful woman. But you have to ask yourself what would your parents say to you about the way you're acting? What about Nathan? What would he say to you if he could see you right now? Don't you think he would be disappointed? I mean it's Christmas and Drew is gone. He's not in his home. Is this the memory you want Drew to have?" Thank god Brooke got him out of here; this place is giving me the creeps. It's so dark, and dead."

"Was Drew okay when you saw him?"

"Of course he was okay. He was with Brooke. He managed to pour his baby food on his head and all over Brooke. She was giving him a bath. I also instructed the cook to make the homemade baby food she used to make for Brooke. He'll eat that. There was no pickier baby then Brooke when it came to food. Her mother had the hardest time feeding her."

"Does she hate me?"

Olivia smiled. "No. I don't think she hates you but you're not her favorite person right about now. You said something's that weren't very nice. I should kill you for being so mean to her but I like you and I know you're going to make it up to her. Now get up we need to get going."

Olivia got up from her chair and put her hands on her hips and stared at Lucas.

"Do you not speak English? I said get your ass up we have to go."

Lucas got up "What's going on?"

"My god Lucas I didn't just give you my whole sob story for nothing. I told you, I don't want to sit next to Jake at dinner. You my friend are going to go and take a quick shower. Grab your bags that Lily just packed for you and then you are going to go to my house and spend the holidays with me. We're going to close up this house and you are going to spend Christmas Davis style. You and Drew are going to be a part of my family for the next few days. Oh and don't think about sending me some pathetic little note telling me you can't make it. I will hunt you down and make your life miserable, nobody turns down any of my invitations."

"Liv I …"

"Liv what? You can't go because you're busy? Got a hot date? Need to go and clean your room? Lucas shut up and do what I say. Oh and here's a little tip before you come over stop at the jewelry store downtown and pick something up for Brookie. Simple, elegant, and I'm sorry I'm an asshole gift."

"Okay okay. I'll come by the way who's Lily?"

"Lily is a godsend. She's my personal, valet, lady in waiting, assistant ect. Now let's get going. I have to go and get beautiful. Come one let's get going, it's Christmas."


	47. Santa's little helpers

A/N: Here you go… Depending on the reviews, I might update again a lot sooner than I usually do. So thoughts, what you guys think about everything and I would love to hear what you guys think is going to happen. I dedicate this chapter two Tardy chick who can't give me a long review because she hurt her shoulder. Thank you for trying to review. And to jazzy J I read um your brucas nc-17 fic and I have to say WOW! I can't wait to hear you

Santa's little Helpers.

Part 4

Sara stood in the doorway watching Brooke walk around her room with Drew in her arms. The little boy was laying on Brooke's chest half asleep. She was patting his back and singing softly to him. Sara smiled; Drew always seemed to be more content and peaceful when he was around Brooke. It was as if they had a force that brought them together. Brooke always seemed more peaceful around him too. It still amazed Sara the way that Brooke just swooped into Drew's life without thinking twice. Not caring about the fact that he was Haley's son. She took care of him, bathed him, and played with him. It was as if she was Drew's mother. Sara and Mae had watched them together. The way Drew's always smiled and laughed when Brooke entered the room. The way that Brooke would drop whatever she was doing the minute that Drew woke up. "She should have been his mother." Sara thought. That's the way it should have been. Drew should have been Brooke's and Nathan's first child. She frowned at that thought, not Nathan. That wasn't the right fit for Brooke, but Lucas now there was the perfect man for Brooke.

He was passionate, spontaneous, loving, funny, and strong willed. Brooke was a lady, sweet, smart, loving, caring, a bit spontaneous, and adventures. They would balance each other out nicely.

For the last few months Sara had been watching them with Drew. At first she hadn't noticed the intense connection the two shared but one afternoon the two of them were sitting outside on a blanket with Drew. Sara had watched them intently for more than an hour, from the kitchen window. They had been sprawled out on a blanket eating from a picnic basket that Brooke had bought. Sara had watched as Lucas poured Brooke wine into her wine glass. The way Brooke listen to him talk. His smile and hers. Drew had been in between them He was surrounded by toys and laying on the blanket playing. He had rolled over that day. While Brooke and Lucas had been eating and talking Drew had rolled over. Lucas and Brooke had started jumping up and down, screaming to everyone in a five mile radius that Drew had rolled over. Sara had remembered a similar situation years before. It had been the first time that Dan and Karen had returned to Dan's childhood home since Lucas birth. In the living room Lucas had taken his first steps. Dan and Karen had screamed for Mae and Royal to come in and watch. For the remainder of the day the whole family had huge smiles on their faces. Dan and Karen had been so happy and proud. That's what Sara thought of that day when she watched Brooke and Lucas. They looked like a happy family. They reminded her of Dan and Karen. Sara felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around. She smiled when she saw Olivia. Liv put her fingers to her lips signaling Sara to be quiet. The two women walked towards Olivia's bedroom. Neither of them said a word till they got inside.

It was Sara who spoke first." So Liv how are you? It's been a few weeks since we've seen each other; I hope it's not an inconvenience that I'm joining you. I told Brooke that I would have preferred that she just brought Drew. I would have been perfectly fine staying at the house but she insisted…"

Olivia waved her hand up and cut her off. "Sara quit babbling away. Jesus, can I get a word in for god's sake. Of course I don't mind that you're here. I've been to Mae's and trust me the Muenster's celebrated Christmas better than she has this year. When she get's back I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Running off and leaving you guys all alone. The nerve. Anyway I'm glad you're here. I've been meaning to talk to you about something. What do you think of Brooke and Drew?"

Sara thought about the question for a minute, something was up. Olivia never asked questions without a reason. "Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow."

"It's just a question Sara, answer it." Liv answered in a sweet voice.

"I think she's wonderful with him. She reminds me of Karen and you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. When Brooke was born. You use to walk around all over town with Brooke wrapped in your mink. Half the town thought you were nuts. But you were so proud of her. Telling everyone that she was you daughter, cause god forbid anyone thinking she was your granddaughter. Brooke reminds me of you. She so proud of Drew. She see's him almost everyday and she calls the house to check up on him all the time. It's as if..."

"She was his mother." Olivia interrupted her sentence and finished her statement.

"She should have been."

Olivia raised her hands up in the air. "Of course Brooke should have been his mother, there's no doubt in my mind. Darling that child if a little piece of heaven. I'm having a really hard time thinking that he's actually Nathan's. Now tell me and this is between you and me what do you think about…" Olivia stopped herself before she said anything else, wondering if she should say anything.

"Of Lucas and Brooke together? Is that what you're asking me Liv, what I think of Lucas, Brooke, and Drew? Well if it is I have to say I think they are the perfect fit. I've been watching them. I see them together with Drew. They go to the park, they play outside. Lucas is always asking me if Brooke dropped by. Brooke's always asking me if Lucas is around. They would be perfect for each other. Nathan wasn't right for her. Don't get me wrong I loved Nathan, but Lucas now there someone perfect for Brooke. Can you imagine them together?"

Olivia broke out into a huge smile. "Of course I can. The first time I met him I said he's perfect for her. The way they fight, the way they look at each other. The other night they both picked me up at the airport and they were so quiet but you could just feel the sexual tension that was pouring out of them. Can you imagine the babies they would have together? Sara think about it?"

"Liv hey you're thinking too far ahead. I agree with you but after what Nathan did to Brooke she's weary. And Lucas well I don't know what's going on with him but whatever it is he's ruined any chance he had with her. Brooke told me what he said and I swear it took everything in me not to kill him."

"Forget about that. They'll get passed it. I got Lucas to come spend the holidays with us. Lily is making up the next room, the one I use to stay in when Brooke was a baby with the connecting door. Hopefully Lucas will use it."

"Liv!" Sara screamed.

"What please Sara don't even tell me that you don't think they should do the deed? I think that would make them move towards a relationship a lot quicker."

"Olivia Brooke just lost the love of her life. We can't expect…"

"Sara he was not the love of her life. It was puppy love pure, plain, and simple. Those two were about as passionate as two snowmen. Listen all those two need is a little bit of help. A tiny push in the right direction. "

"Given by who Liv, us?"

"Why not? Listen you and I want what's best for them. Neither of them have realized how perfect they are for each other. So we'll help them."

"No way. I'm not getting involved in one of your schemes. No way I don't think we should get involve. If they're meant to be they'll end up together. Liv stop smiling like that. Liv listen to me."

"Sara, Sara, Sara. Relax we're just going to give them a little push. Nothing too obvious. We'll just make sure there both under the mistletoe a lot tonight. Maybe a couple of dinner parties, stuff like that."

"I still don't think it's our place to get involve."

"Shut up you talk too much, that's why you can't get a date. By the way next time I go out prowling for guys you're coming with me. Don't look at me like that you need to have fun. Mae's having more fun than you with Whitey. Okay so we'll keep our eyes open and we'll watch them carefully. We'll see how they do alone. Ever so often we'll push them a little. Now stop looking at me like that. Brooke and Lucas belong together. Or would you like Lucas to end up with, oh god I shudder to even say the name, Teresa? And Brooke to end up with greasy hair Felix? Do you know that he's been on the prowl ever since Nathan died. Sending tacky arrangements of flowers, calling Brooke, asking her out. Thank god Brooke hasn't said yes. The other day he bombarded me at the country club. Asking me a zillion questions about Brooke and what she likes. He's tacky just like his mother, that plastic looking fake ass Barbie doll. What if Brooke decides to start dating and she goes out with Felix. After Nathan she's vulnerable."

Sara sighed. "You have a point. I don't think it'll be Felix but it could be some random guy who could be after her money. Nathan did a real number on her. You're right she's vulnerable. Look at Keith. After he broke up with Carol, Jules swooped in and captured him. Oh god…"

"And Teresa!" Olivia said in a dramatic voice." She wants Luke. She's one of the models at the fashion show and her outfit. It's so slutty. I of course love it, but no way does she look good in it. She doesn't have the body to model. I heard her the other day talking about Lucas like he was a piece of meat, she's hoping that he'll take one look at her, at the gala and fall for her. She wants to be his wife. She's just like Jules, she wants the last name, the money, the prestige of being a Scott."

Sara sat down. The thought of Teresa being Luca's wife made her queasy. She listened as Olivia kept talking.

"Teresa will do anything that she has to get Lucas. She'll throw herself; offer herself, whatever she has too. Now Lucas can resist but how long can he actually say no? Now think about this. Brooke and Lucas together, married, raising Drew, having more babies. Two families together. The Scott and the Davis. You know that Brooke is my heir and her father's heir. She will inherit my family's company. She has no interested in running it and I have a team of people that will. But what about Lucas merging it with Scott Corp? Drew and the rest of the babies, the next generation running it. Think of the joy that Mae will have watching the next generation running all over town. Think of Brooke holding Drew in her arms with a huge belly. And Lucas laughing. Now think of Brooke pregnant next to, oh god I'm feeling sick just thinking about it, Felix. And can you see Teresa holding Drew? Can you see her pregnant with Lucas's child? Or living in the mansion?"

"Oh god."

"Exactly, now listen up Sara we're going to keep an eye on them. We're going to make sure that no one gets in between them. We'll let nature takes it's course and ever so often if they need a push we'll do it. Now agree to it. Say yes Liv."

"Yes Liv." Sara repeated. She knew she might regret it but at least by being involve she could somehow control Olivia. If that was possible.

"Good. I knew you were going to see it my way. Now let's talk about what you're wearing tonight."

"I wearing my grey…"

"Grey oh my god no way. Grey is drabby. Grey is old. No wonder you can't get a date. No you'll wear my black cocktail dress with my padded, push up bra. Yes that's it. With my diamonds."

"Liv… I can't…"

"You can and you will. Now I've instructed Lily to let me know what's going on with Brooke and Lucas. She is my eyes and ears in this house. She'll tell us what they are doing. So let's get dress. My hair dresser is on her way. She'll fix that mop on your head and she'll make me more beautiful than I already am. So go take a bath and chill, Liv is here."


	48. Tidings of great joy

A/N: not a lot to of in depth reviews… I really want to know what you guys think is going to happen… I may not be updating as fast as I usually do I failed a huge work test so now I have to study and retake it so be patient…. Enjoy this one I know you guys are going to kill me…Nathan raven can they hurry up and do it already...LOLOLOL look whose talking right!

Tidings of great joy.

Part 5

Brooke smiled as she watch Drew suck on his pacifier. He was a stubborn little thing. It had taken her a good twenty minutes of walking him around her room, and singing to get him to finally fall asleep. He was a sweet baby, stubborn but sweet. He had defiantly inherited the stubbornness of the Scott men. As she put him down in the portable crib, in the room that connected to hers, she wondered briefly if Drew had inherited anything from his mother, Haley. They had never met. If Brooke had been walking down the street and Haley was walking next to her, she wouldn't even have looked at her. She wondered if Haley was looking down on her son. Was she watching him? Was she sad that she couldn't hold him? Did she mind that Brooke was spending all her time with her son? Was she jealous? Did she know how bad Brooke wished that Drew was hers?

Brooke walked back into her room and looked at her alarm clock, it was almost six. The guest would be arriving soon and she was covered in baby food. Baby food, who would have thought she said to herself smiling. If someone would have told her a few months earlier that Nathan's child would be sleeping in the room next to her she would have never believed them. But Drew was there, spending the holidays with her. She took her clothes off and stepped into a hot shower. She loved the way her all the tension left her body as the hot water hit her back. She wished she could stay there a little bit longer but she couldn't she was already late. Her hair was a disaster and she still had to figure what to wear. She poured shampoo and washed her hair. A few minutes she was finished. Grabbing towel, thoughts of the shower she took, at the beach house consumed her mind. She blush as she remembered Lucas staring at her naked body. "Shake it off Brooke he's not worth thinking about." Lucas Scott, god she hated him. The things he had said had been harsh. He had hurt her. The way he had looked at her, his mannerism, and the coldness of his voice, it was if the Lucas she had gotten to know, these past few months, had left. She was looking at someone that looked like Lucas Scott. The same hair, the same eyes but that was it. Lucas was not the same man that she had been spending time with. The man who she had spent afternoons walking the grounds of his house, discussing books, while pushing Drew's stroller. The man that she tossed back shots with at the Watering Hole. The same one that had kissed her in a way no one had ever kissed her before. The man who she almost…she couldn't even think about it. The thought made her feel ill. The nerve of that man, the uttermost nerve. To think that she actually ruined a perfectly good Dolce dress. And his words, they had been so harsh. He was right of course she wasn't Drew's mother, she wish she was but she wasn't. But it didn't manner, today was Christmas and Drew was in her house. No matter what happen she was living for today. She would be there to celebrate the next morning with her little angel. She would get to be part of the little boys first Christmas and that's all that mattered to her for now. Some other time, in some other place she would think about Lucas. His words, his actions, everything but not today. Today she was going to enjoy herself. She was going to spend time with Drew, Glamma, Peyton, and everyone else that was coming over.

She started to hum as she walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit. She looked through her dresses but none of them excited her. They were nice, pretty but nothing exciting. She found, in the back of the closet a dress that she bought with Peyton and Glamma. It was dark green, strapless with a swinging skirt. It was lovely; the perfect dress for the holidays but it still didn't seem to be right one, for one of Glamma's famous dinner parties. But it would have to do. She turned around when she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Miss Brooke, Ms. Olivia asked me to give you this. She said it's an early Christmas present."

Lily handed Brooke and enormous box with an enormous bow. The box had the name Chanel written across the front. Brooke smiled. She took the signature black bow off and open up the box. Gently, she pushed the tissue paper aside and gasp at its contents.

"Wow" she said in a soft voice. She gently lifted out a beautiful, crepe de chine, purple gown. It was an amazing creation that could only have been done by Chanel. A beautiful, halter top, with a plunging neckline, a gold braided rope belt, a full skirt that fell just below the knee. The dress was simple but elegant and sexy. Brooke was in love. Glamma had amazing taste.

"Miss Brooke it's beautiful."

"It is Lily. It's amazing."

"Ms. Olivia said to tell you to wear it with you new gold Manolo Blaniks sandals."

"I don't have …" Brooke looked in her closet and found a Manolo Blaniks box. She opened up the box and found a pair of gold, strappy, sandals. Leave it to Glamma.

"Ms. Brooke she said you would find everything else in the top drawer and she told me to tell you to hurry up and get dress because you have to greet the guest, she's the only one that can make a grand entrance."

"Glamma will always make a grand entrance. Usher could be in the room and as soon as Glamma walked in everyone would stop starring at him and they would all stare at her. Lily please tell Glamma thanks. And can you keep an ear out for Drew I'm just going to finish getting dress."

"No problem Ms. Brooke do you need any help getting dress?"

"No Lily thank you, but just in case check on me in a few minutes I might need you to zip me up."

"I'll check on you in a few minutes after I check on Ms. Olivia and Mr. Drew."

Brooke watched as Lily left her room and started to giggle as she took another look at the Dress. It was perfect; exactly what she had been looking for. Lately the gala was the only thing that she thought about. Except for Christmas shopping, Brooke hadn't been shopping. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she bought herself something, well besides the purple, lacy thong that she wore for Lucas. She walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. On top of her everyday boring lingerie, as Glamma liked to put it, was a purple, lacey, merry widow, matching panties, garter belt, and silk nude stockings. "Glamma thinks of everything. She unwrapped herself from the towel, and began to put on the lingerie. The merry widow, the panties, the grater belt, the stockings. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection she looked like a wanton, someone's mistress, an over price hooker. She laughed at herself and her thoughts and wondered what Lucas would think of her in this outfit. "Why do I care what he thinks about how I look?" she said in an annoyed voice. She walked over to her bed and picked up the dress. She unzipped it in the back and stepped into it. She held the dress up to her chest, trying to figure out how the dress zipped up. She heard someone open the door.

"Hey Lily can you help me with this dress. I can't figure out which way it zips up."

She heard Lily's footsteps and less than a second later Lily's hands where on her back. They were cold and made Brooke shudder. They were also big, bigger than a women's they were big like a man's. Brooke turned around and found her self face to face with Lucas Scott. Shocked she gasp and let go of the dress, it dropped to the ground. Lucas looked at her, his eyes wide with shock. It was then that Brooke realized that all she was wearing was the skimpy, sexy, lingerie that Glamma had gotten her. Neither of them moved.

"Lucas get out." Was all Brooke was finally able to say.

"Princess you look amazing." Lucas said in a husky voice as he took in the view in front of him. He couldn't stop starring at her. Her sexiness, her body. He reached over to her and gently grabbed her hand.

"Princess we need to talk."

Brooke slapped his hand away. "I'm not speaking to you ever. I think you're an asshole. I hate you Lucas Scott. I hate your guts. I think you're the worst type of man…"

Before she could utter another word Lucas grabbed her and pulled her in closer to him. His mouth covered hers hungrily. He began to kiss her fiercely, passionately. She responded, parting her lips, her tongue exploring his. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His arm was around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She finally pulled away breathing heavy. She barely had anytime to gasp for air, before he began to devour her mouth again, with a new sense of determination. He began to stroke her neck slowly making his way down to her breast. He pushed her gently and they both fell back into her bed. She moaned as he cupped her left breast and slowly began to tease her nipple. He parted her legs open with such ease that Brooke's legs began to shake. What the hell was she doing? Lucas Scott the man who had said such hurtful and hateful things was on top of her. Grinding his body with hers. Kissing her neck, toughing her breast. She couldn't let anything happen. He was an asshole, she hated him.

"Lucas get off me." She managed to say as she pushed him off. "What the hell are you doing? How dare you! Get out of my room. Get out now before I scream."

Lucas stood up and stared at Brooke. This was not how he had wanted things to go.

"Brooke listen, please listen to me for a second. Hear me out I promise to leave you alone if you just listen to me."

Brooke took a deep breath and stared at the man in front of her.

"Fine but hurry up."

Lucas kept looking at her unable to speak.

"Hello asshole. I just told you that I would listen so speak."

"Um Princess can you cover yourself up. I don't think I can control myself with you looking like…"

"Like what?" Brooke asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Like a goddess." Lucas answered in a husky voice as he licked his lips.

Brooke blushed as she stood up from her bed and walked to her closet. She put on a long silk, black robe.

"Okay no more excuses, speak."

Lucas took a deep breath. "Princess I'm sorry. I behave like a jack ass. I wouldn't blame you if you never talk to me again. Listen there's nothing I can say that can make all those things I said go away. But I want you to know I didn't mean any of it. It's just well the holidays are really hard. And I've been feeling guilty lately about Nathan. I left Brooke and well I promised my dad that I would always take care of Nathan. He was my younger brother and my responsibility. I've been wondering lately what would have happen if I hadn't left. Maybe Nathan wouldn't have hooked up with Haley. Maybe he would be alive. I just feel so guilty. And well Christmas is hard. It was my mother's favorite holiday. She always made this big deal about it. It's hard living without her. I miss her so much. I miss my dad, my grandfather. You found me wallowing in self pity. I was mad at the world and I took it out on you. I hurt you and I hate myself for that. Listen I love the way you are with Drew. He's happier with you in his life. I didn't mean what I said and Nathan well he was a dumbass. To cheat on you, he had no idea how wonderful you are. And that night at the beach house if you had left Glamma well, I would have been disappointed. It would have been completely out of character for you to leave her alone. I'm just an asshole. …"

Brooke walked over to him and put her fingers up to his mouth.

"Be quiet." She put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Shut up Lucas. I don't know why but I forgive you. Just don't ever do it again because next time I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Okay" Lucas said in a small voice. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box.

"Here." He said as he handed the box to her.

"What is this?" she asked as she open the box. In it was a delicate, gold, charm bracelet, with one charm.

"I don't understand." She said as she stared a t Lucas with a confuse expression.

Lucas smiled as he put the bracelet on Brooke's wrist. "Well it's an I'm sorry I'm an asshole gift, I saw it and I thought it would be perfect for you. The charm if you look closely is a replica of a champagne bottle. I think you can guess why I pick that one. It was a bribe if you didn't forgive me. What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No Lucas it's perfect. It's exactly what I would have picked for myself. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Look Lucas what the hell are we doing?"

"Well I gave you a gift and you don't seem to like it…"

"No, that's not what I meant. Us, Lucas, this. The kissing, the making out, the fighting, the gift. What is this…What are we doing?"

"I honestly don't know. Brooke, I enjoy you're company. We're friends. We work together and you're trying to get me to sleep with you."

"LUCAS!"

"What? Come on Princess be honest you put on that white dress knowing it would drive me insane. That night at the club come on admit it you want me."

"No I don't. You're not my type and anyway the last thing I want is a relationship."

"Who the hell said anything about a relationship? I don't do relationships. Hell no."

"Lucas relax. Look I think we should just forget what's been happening between us and never talk about it again."

Lucas smiled. "Doubtful. You in that purple thong and your outfit today we'll let's just say I'm going to have a hard time getting those images out of my head."

"Lucas." Brooke said giggling. "Look why don't we table this conversation for some other time. After the gala, we'll talk about it okay?'

"Fine. So does that mean you're not going to be showing up at my house half naked?"

Brooke playfully hit his arm. "I mean it Luke."

"I doubt you'll be able to resist me but fine we'll discus it after the gala. Now let me help you get dress. "

"Get out. Drew is next door. Go."

"I thought you needed someone to help zip you up? Come on one last little, tiny look."

"Turn around. Now Luke."

Lucas turned around and Brooke walked over to pick up her dress and put it on. Two seconds later she finally said. "Zip me up please."

Lucas turned around and walked over to Brooke and zip up her dress. He lean closer to her ear and said "Merry Christmas Brooke."

Brooke turn towards him and said. "Merry Christmas Luke."


	49. The Ghost of Christmas Past

a/n: I had this chapter written but I erased it all. I 'm sorry because I know you guys were all expecting the dinner party but I wasn't feeling it…. so this is a filler that I wrote in two hours. I woke gooseless up and read it to her and she loved it so I guess it's good…I'm sure there will be tons of questions… now I'm just going to say three things. One Glamma will be having another dinner party soon and I promise to write it. Two before you all flip out remember this story is not finishing anytime soon… so be patient it will come and three we all have ghosts in out past… why can't Luke

Enjoy…. Review, review, review… oh and one small spoiler… next chapter is Christmas day and after that the gala….

Chapter 49

The Ghost of Christmas Past.

_Flashbacks in italics…_

_Noche Buena 2003, Madrid, Spain………_

_Lucas was sitting in front of his desk working on his latest story, it was Christmas Eve and it was late. His deadline was two weeks away but he didn't care he had nothing else to do. He walked over to the window and looked outside. The view was of the main square of town. He watched as people roamed the streets, bringing gifts of fruit and candies to the "Naciminetos", the traditional nativity scenes that all Spaniards had in their homes. It was 11:30 and he knew that at midnight he would hear bells ring throughout the square, it was the traditional way that Spaniards would signal the birth of Christ. Families would gather together at the table and they would feast on foods that the women had spend days preparing. They would drink, and sing traditional Christmas songs all night long. He smiled as he watched a few snowflakes fall from the sky. Unlike the United States, there were no snowstorms in Spain. Snowflakes would fall but the snow would never stick to the ground. There were no snow banks, black slush, and icy patches. The whole scene reminded him of a snow globe, the ones that when you flip them over white snow would start blow inside it. His head turned towards the door when he heard the lock turn. He started to laugh when he saw her at the door surrounded by bags._

""_What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Barcelona?"_

"_Amor mio, aren't you happy to see me?"_

_Lucas smiled. "Of course I just thought…"_

_The brunette walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss. "Well the last thing I wanted to do was spend another boring Noche Buena with my family, especially my brother and his wife. You know I can't stand her. So this morning I told my parents that I was going to visit friends in Madrid. They had no objections, so I wished them Feliz Noche Buena and they are now in Barcelona and here I am. I have tons of goodies, turron, Pavo, beer, wine, and chocolate. We have three whole days and I have big plans querido so what do you say, do you want to spend the next three days naked, making love in bed, because if you don't I can always leave."_

_Lucas pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her neck. She moaned. "I'm so glad you're here." He said to her in a husky voice._

"_Me too amor. Think about it three whole days, alone." She answered as he started to unzip her dress._

"_What are you wearing under this Briella?"_

_She started to laugh…."Nada." she answered in her native tongue, with a sinister look on her face. "Just the way you like it. Why don't you get the bags and put everything in La cocina and then meet me in the bedroom. Don't peek in the brown bag those gifts are for tomorrow. You Americans open you're gifts in the morning, verda?" she asked._

_He ignored her question and started to kiss her neck again. He knew what she liked, what to turn her on. "I just want to open you up. Tell me this isn't a dream? You're really here and you're not leaving."_

_She ran her hand through his hair. "Amor I'm yours for three whole days. Now hurry up and bring the bags in. I'll meet you in the bedroom."_

_He ignored her and peeled her dress off. Just like she had said she wore nothing under it. He watched as she touched her breast. "Do you want me?" she asked him in a husky voice._

_He moaned as she put two fingers inside her. She was teasing him, driving him mad with desire. She knew just which buttons to push. She knew how to drive him insane. _

"_You know I do…." He went to grab her arm, but she walked away. _

"_The bags first then me… hurry up or you'll miss the show." She winked at him and walked to his bedroom leaving him alone in the living room. He licked his lips and went over to the door to bring in her bags. The show, he knew exactly what she was talking about. It was her way of teasing him, of bringing him to the brink of desire. She would touch herself slowly. He would stand in front of her and watch her as she pleasure herself. Her face as she came, the way she screamed his name. Then when she was finished, she would stand up and peel off all his clothes. She would get on her knees and begin to pleasure him in a way that only she knew how… He put the bags in the kitchen and ran to his bedroom. It was empty. "Gabriella." He called out. There was no answer. "Gabriella." He shouted again and there was still no answer. He opened the closet door but it was empty. He ran to the living room but she wasn't there. "GABRIELLA." He shouted again._

"Lucas, Lucas. It's just a dream. Come one wake up it's just a dream. Luke."

Brooke nudged Lucas gently. It was Christmas morning. Brooke had been awake thinking, in her bed when she had heard a scream. It had come from the connecting room next to hers. She knew it was Lucas. Without thinking twice she ran over to him. He was asleep, shouting.

"Luke, please wake up. You're going to wake up Drew. Luke."

He finally woke up and looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"At my house." Brooke answered as she poured him a glass of water from the carfare that was on the nightstand. "You were having a nightmare."

She handed him the glass and he drank the contents of it.

"Are you okay?" she asked him obviously concern.

"I'm fine it was just a bad dream. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to bed."

"It's fine. I'm not tried; it's 2:00 am. Do you want to talk about?"

"NO!" he answered in a harsh voice.

"Sorry." Brooke whispered. She got up and walked back to her bedroom. He was mad and she knew it. Something was bothering him but it was obvious that he didn't want her to know what it was. As she laid down in her bed she wondered what he had been dreaming about. Whatever it was it was something bad. He had been covered in a cold sweat when she had walked in, screaming something that she hadn't been able to make out. Whatever it was he didn't want her to know.

"Brooke."

She looked up, Lucas was standing in her doorway. "Hey ."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be short with you. I had a bad dream."

"I figure that much. Hey you look pale. Lucas you're scaring me what's going on?"

"Nothing Princess, let just say I was dreaming of something I don't want to ever remember. Don't look so concern it was just a dream."

Brooke was about to say something but she was interrupted by a baby's cry. She smiled at Lucas and said. "Drew's up."

"Stay in bed I'll get him."

A minute later Lucas was back with a sleepy Drew in his arms. Brooke reached up and took him from him.

"Buddy its way too early for you to be up."

The baby put his head on Brooke's chest and fell back to sleep. Lucas smiled as he watched Drew.

"Well I guess he's happy. Here let me take him."

"No. It's fine."

Neither of them said another word. Brooke was in her bed with Drew on her chest, while Lucas watched them in the doorway. Brooke looked at him and saw that he was still pale and he was shivering. He wasn't wearing much, just a wife beater and boxer shorts. Then she realized that she wasn't wearing anything but a flimsy nightgown. But it wasn't cold in her room. The thermostat was at 90. Brooke had made the bedroom hot for the baby.

"Luke you're freezing. Hey come here. Lay down." She asked him as she patted the empty side next to her bed.

Luke didn't move. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. The dream had shaken him up. It wasn't the first time that he had dreamt of her. But this time it had been more than a dream it had been a memory. A memory that had been so vivid, so real, like he had been transported back in time. He knew that the wise thing to do was to go back to his room, but he was afraid. Afraid of falling asleep and of dreaming about her again. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. Without thinking about it he crawled into Brooke's bed. She gently laid Drew in between them and covered them with her blankets. Brooke on the left, Drew in the middle, Lucas on the right. The baby was the only one that slept soundly. Lucas was wide awake as well as Brooke.

"Brooke." He whispered.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about dinner. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it's was great. You're grandmother can sure throw a dinner party. It was a great way to spend Christmas Eve."

"You're lying."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were miserable. You and Jake. I saw you guys itching in you're tux's."

"Well I hate monkey suits. It was a good night. The food was great. You're grandmother made me laugh with all her stories. And then afterwards was fun too."

"Yeah that was my favorite singing Christmas carols around the piano. So …"

"Brooke, Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being concern, for taking care of Drew, for letting us spend Christmas with you."

"Not a prob Scott. Besides you've grown on me. I actually like spending time with you. I don't know why but I do. We better get some sleep. Glamma's up at dawn on Christmas Day. I swear sometimes she still acts like a little kid."

Lucas laughed softly. "You're grandmother is great you know that."

"Yep she is." Brooke answered yawing. A few minutes later she was fast asleep. Lucas watched her with her eyes closed snoring softly. She had a small smile on her face. He smiled. He flipped over on his back and closed his eyes, but he still couldn't sleep. He couldn't get the dream out of his mind. God what was going on with him? Why after all the time that had passed by, why was he still thinking about her? Gabriella, the only woman that he had loved. The woman that had hurt him and torn his whole world apart. The reason that he would never ever, marry or fall in love. The woman that had ruined him for other women. His ghost, the skeleton in his closet. The woman that he despised and loved at the same time. The woman that he hoped to god he would never see again, because he wasn't sure he could handle it. The woman who had ruined the holidays for him, the woman that haunted his nights, and the woman that he no matter how hard he tried wouldn't disappear. Gabriella De La Fuente. The bitch that had ruined his life.


	50. Good Morning Sunshine, its Christmas mor...

A/N: SORRY … Real Life is a bitch. I feel bad but here it is… writer's block took over and things seem to be following so let's hope it all works out… so review nice log ones always get me to write more… let me know you're thoughts… this chapter is dedicated to three people gooseless who got me out of my writers block. Nathan's raven cause she's the bomb and to emo geek who emailed me everyday for an update… another Christmas chapter and then the gala… if you want to ask me any questions about the story do it now because the gala is going to require me to concentrate a lot of things about it are planned in my head… oh and to blackcats si es una puta…

Chapter 50

Good Morning Sunshine, its Christmas morning…

Olivia couldn't take it anymore, it was Christmas morning and everyone was sleeping. It didn't matter to her that it was 6:00 am, it didn't matter to her that everyone had gone to bed late the night before, it was Christmas morning and she wanted to open her presents. She walked around the corner towards her granddaughter's room. When Brooke was a little girl on Christmas morning Olivia would wake her up and the two would run downstairs to the living room and begin to open up presents. They never waited for anyone else, it was always just them. It was Olivia's favorite part of Christmas, opening presents with her beautiful granddaughter. She loved to spoil her rotten and she didn't care how old Brooke was.

She opened her granddaughter's door and tip toed quietly into her bedroom, Olivia almost dropped dead when she saw the sight before her. There was her granddaughter sleeping on her queen size bed and she wasn't alone. Lucas and Drew were sleeping besides her and were looking mighty cozy. Drew was in the middle of the couple, sleeping soundly, sucking on his pacifier. Lucas was on the left, and Brooke was on the right. Her smiled got even bigger when she noticed Luke's arm draped loosely on Brooke's back. She started to laugh when she heard her granddaughter's faint snoring.

They looked like a family. Olivia couldn't stop smiling, it was the best Christmas present she could have received. She had known deep inside that Lucas and Brooke belong together but something inside her had also caused her to be a bit wary. After all that Brooke had been thru so much, the last thing Liv wanted was for her to be hurt again. But now that fear was gone. It was a sign from god that they belong together. How many times throughout her marriage had she slept with her late husband and their infant son, the same way? Too many times to count. She smiled as the memories came rushing back to her. Her husband so dashing, and passionate. His smile, his laugh, she could still remember the way he would look at her before they made love. The loving way he had kissed her after she gave birth to their son. It had been such a long time ago but she could still remember it all like it was yesterday. Lucas reminded her of her late husband. His smile, the way he laughed. Maybe that why she had such a warm spot for Lucas. She glanced at the couple on the bed again. Lucas was perfect for Brooke and Brooke was perfect for Lucas. They made a striking pair. She had seen them one day walking in the park, pushing Drew's stroller. They hadn't even noticed her. They were both talking and laughing. She still couldn't understand why neither of them made the first move. Unless neither of them noticed what was going on. It wouldn't be the first time two intelligent people were clueless about love.

Olivia kept smiling and staring at the couple but the smile grew quickly into a frown when she noticed her granddaughter's nightgown. Pink, lacy, and completely boring. There was nothing sexy about it; it was something a bored, up tight, country club wife would wear for her boring, average, husband. The perfect nightgown for someone with no sex appeal, it was totally wrong for Brooke. "No wonder she still a virgin." She thought to herself. Why couldn't Brooke wear something more reveling? Something see through, lacey, red, and sexy. Tomorrow morning the first thing she would do would be to go into Brooke's lingerie drawer and throw it all out. Every disgusting, dreadful, boring thing in it. Then she would call Paris and have then Fed Ex all new things for her to wear. New thongs, new nightgowns, the works. She started to walk towards the door humming the wedding march, when she heard a small sound. She turned around and saw an awake Drew sitting up smiling at her. She put her finger up to her lips in hopes that Drew wouldn't wake them up. She walked over to the bed and quietly picked up the infant.

"Well Mr. Drew aren't you a smart little thing. You understand don't you? You feel it too they are so perfect for each other. Yep and you little sly fox, you knew to be quite. I love it. You and I are going to be allies. We are going to get them together."

Drew smiled at Olivia as she carried him out of Brooke's bedroom and onto the hallway.

"Yep you my sweet boy are defiantly my new grandson. Brooke and Lucas will get married and raise you. You will be their son, and my grandson. You are going to be what pushes them together. It's going to be easier than I thought. One push here another there. Yep Drew it going to be easy as pie. Now you and I are going to go downstairs. Glamma, that's me has bought you so many things. Lots of goodies. We are going to sit down on the floor and open gifts. It's tradition. I do it with Brookie. But this year well we both know she's a little busy. It's going to be just you and me. Now Drew you have to listen to everything Glamma says okay? First things first I'm always right. I mean it I'm always right. Next I'm Glamma not oh god I can't even say the word without cringing, grandma. It's such a disgusting word. Everything I do, say, and plan always has a purpose. Now the next thing you need to know is that I'm not like any other grandmothers out there. Don't ask me to bake, or knit because it's not me. You need cupcakes for school, you ask Mae, you need a fake id you ask me. Got it kid?"

Little Drew was mesmerized by Olivia and everything she was saying. He just stared at her and listen to everything that was coming out of her mouth. He gave her a big smile and started to clap his little hands. Olivia smiled. "Oh good you understand. You remind me of Brooke. Yep you do. Everyone would think I was crazy because I use to talk to her the same way I talk to you. But she understood everything I use to say, just like you do. Now let's go open presents. Oh one more thing sweetheart, if you ever meet an ugly, old, disgusting man that goes by the name Robbilard you must, now Drew pay attention, you must puke all over him."

Thirty minutes later…

Lucas stirred in his sleep and rolled over, colliding with a small thud

and grunt into the warm, slightly smaller form beside him. He hadn't

woken up beside a woman in a long time and it took him a while to

remember where he was and how he had gotten there. He rubbed the sleep his eyes and sat up. His movements instantly awakened her and she rolled over and yawned God, she was beautiful, he thought with a faint smile. Her eyes met his and she smiled as well. Brooke felt good. No, she felt more than good. She felt great! She hadn't slept that soundly or peacefully in ages.

"Do you know you snore princess?" Lucas asked her with a huge grin on his face.

"I beg you're pardon. I do not snore Lucas Scott. Take it back."

"No."

"Take it back Lucas or I'll…"

"You'll what Princess you'll paint my toe nails? You'll hit me with a stuffed animal? Ohhhh I'm so scared."

"No I'll tickle you. I swear to god take it back or I'll tickle you to death."

Lucas started to laugh and was just about to answer back with something witty when all of a sudden Brooke was on top of him tickling him.

"Brooke stop…" Lucas said in the middle of a fit of laughter.

"Say Brooke you're awesome and you don't snore."

"Brooke…"

"Say it…" Brooke said laughing.

"Okay, okay. Brooke you're awesome and you don't snore."

Brooke stopped tickling him but kept on laughing right on top of Lucas. With one swift motion she found herself under Lucas. His eyes were sparkling as he started to laugh.

"Now it's time to get my revenge." Lucas said in a deep voice.

"Luke…"

"Luke what Brookie… Are you ticklish? Shall we fine out if you are?"

"Luke…" Brooke said in a pleading voice. But Luke kept right on smiling. But his smile quickly faded as he patted the messy covers on the soft mattress. Something was missing. No, someone was missing. Drew!

"What's the matter?" she asked as she frantically watched him searching

underneath the blankets.

"It's Drew! He's not here! Where did he go?"

Brooke couldn't help but giggle as she saw him clumsily tumble out of

bed onto the carpet, peeking under her bed.

"Relax, Luke."

"Relax? My nephew is missing for God' sake!"

She shook her head with a grin.

"He's 6 months old, for crying out loud. What, do you think he woke up

early this morning, got dressed and hopped on a Greyhound to Cleveland?

Glamma's got him."

"Liv?"

"Yeah", Brooke sighed. "It's sort of tradition. She used to 'kidnap'

me from my bed every Christmas morning. She likes to do it every year

and after I grew up, she didn't really have any other kids around so

this is fun for her. She's like a big child herself so...let them have

their fun. Glamma's not so bad."

Lucas nodded.

"No, she's not. In fact, she's pretty damned great."

The room fell silent as they just eyed one another. Neither spoke but

a million thoughts danced in their heads. It wasn't every day Lucas

Scott and Brooke Davis woke up in bed together.

"Um we better get dress. I do have to warn you though; Glamma well put it this way. She came in and found us in bed together. No matter what she's well she's going to think…" Brooke face turned beet red as thoughts of what Glamma would say ran through her head.

"Brooke nothing happen."

"I know but Glamma…"

"Look Princess let her think what she wants. I can handle her."

Brooke started to laugh. "You can handle her. Lucas nobody can handle Glamma."

"Well than let's give her something to talk about ever had sex in the shower?"

Once again Brooke's face turned a shade of beet red.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No I think about making deals, making money, eating, you in that white dress, sleeping, Drew, you naked in the shower, my grandmother." He answered her in a teasing tone.

"Lucas you're such a perv. Go take a shower a cold one."


	51. Secret Santa

A/N: I see a lot of new readers at oth central so thanks for the reviews and not too many reviews on I hope everyone got the chapters. So here's the last part of Christmas, today I start writing the gala. So depending on reviews I could post today, or next month…LOL…. Let me know you're thoughts and ask me questions… oh and where is blackcats?

Chapter 51

Secret Santas

Brooke smiled as she sat on the couch and watched everyone around her. It was Christmas morning and the mood was as festive as ever inside the Davis household. The family had gathered around the large, lavishly decorated tree to open their presents. Brooke watched as Glamma and Sara helped Drew open up his gifts, and laughed as the little boy sat and chewed on the bows and ribbons without even looking twice at all the expensive toys that surround him. She smiled as she watched her mother squeal with delight as she open up a Cartier box that her father had given to her and rush in to his arms after discovering a diamond bracelet in the box. She laughed as she watched Lucas deep in thought, reading a book about vintage motorcycles that Glamma had given to him. It was Christmas day and everything was perfect.

How different this Christmas was in comparison to others in the past. This year there was no Mae, or Nathan. A small wave of sadness swept throughout Brooke's body but stopped as she caught Lucas's eye. Luke was looking at her with a look that was full of pure mischief. She knew what he was thinking about and mouthed the words perv as he laughed at her, and went back to reading his book. Earlier that morning, as she was getting dressed Lucas had strolled into her room and sat on her bed, and had requested a strip tease. Brooke had of course been mortified and Lucas had just sat on her bed, cool as a cucumber and had watched her as she squirm while her cheeks turned bright shade of red. That was Lucas, cool, calm and collected. He made her laugh no matter what was going on around them. Sometimes he didn't even have to say anything. It was just a look. With Nathan it had never been like that. Then again Nathan had not been Lucas. She began to blush as she remembered the shiver that had ran throughout her body when Lucas had zipped up her dress earlier that morning. Standing in front of her full length mirror, he just casually strolled into her room and without being asked had walked behind her and zipped it up. It had been such an intimate gesture. Getting dressed and having him zip up her dress without thinking twice. Walking into her room without a care in the world like he had been in it a million times, brushing his teeth beside her in the bathroom that connected their rooms. It had been strange. But it had also been surprisingly nice.

It still amazed Brooke that she was sharing the holidays with Lucas, a man that just a few months earlier she had loathed. Now there were friends. Two people who in a short time span had become good friends. But where they really friends or more? No matter how much Brooke pushed the idea out of her head she knew that there was something more than friendship developing between them. She was attracted to him. They had almost made loved a few days earlier. And that morning as she lad laid in bed with him she had felt an urge sweep throughout her body. When she had straddle him to tickle him, and when he had pinned her on her bed she had wanted him. Her body had wanted him. She had wanted him to kiss her, to take her, to touch her. But as she glanced at Drew and then back at him she knew that it was a bad idea. Sex would complicate things. She was finally in a good place, there were still a few kinks to iron out, but overall she was finally starting to achieve some sort of peace, in her life. She loved Drew and cherished her friendship with Lucas too much to let anything affect it. Sex would make things awkward and she didn't want things between them to be awkward or affect Drew in any away. Drew loved to spend time with both of them. Besides the last thing she wanted was a relationship. She didn't want another round with love. She had enough heartache to last her a lifetime. No it was better to remain just friends and to lock up any thoughts of intimacy between them. For now it was better to be just friends.

"Brookie what the hell are you thinking about?"

Brooke snapped out of it as she heard Glamma's voice.

"Nothing just thinking about the gala." She lied

"For god sakes stop it's freaking Christmas. Now will you hurry up and open your presents before I do it for you. Open the big one with the green bow, it's from me."

Brooke picked up the box and began to unwrap it. She open up the lid and gasp at its contents.

"GLAMMA… IT"S A BIRKIN."

Lucas who had been engrossed in his book looked at Brooke with a questionable expression on his face.

"What the hell is a birkin?" he asked.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "A Birkin is one of the hottest handbags in the market. It is made by Hermes. They are very hard to get and there is a six year waiting list."

Lucas looked at Brooke once again with a confuse expression on his face. "Brooke relax it's just a hand bag."

"No he didn't." Olivia said as she put her hand on her chest. "Lucas Scott it is not just a handbag, it is the handbag of the century. Brooke close your mouth. I got you the red one because I think it suits you. Peyton got the green, oh and you Mary got the brown."

"Glamma how did you manage to get more than one?" Brooke asked.

Glamma smiled as she watched Mary, her daughter in law practically dive into the floor looking for her box. And laughed as she watched her start clapping her hands when she found her purse.

"Brookie darling you should know by now that Glamma has her ways. Now look inside the purse, and no Mary there's nothing inside yours."

Brooke opened up the handbag and took out a set of shiny keys. She looked up at her grandmother who looked like she was about to burst.

"Glamma?"

Olivia licked her lips in anticipation. "Well Brookie my love, you know that when I get an idea it's never a little one. So a few weeks ago I heard you telling Peyton that a certain somebody who shall remained nameless, Lucas, was making fun of you driving your mother's car. So bam boom, Glamma has bought you a shiny, red Aston Martin."

"Holy shit."

"Brooke watch your mouth." Brooke's mother said in a stern voice.

"Mary shut up quit getting your panties in a twist. The car deserves a Holy shit. Now Brooke it will be delivered in a few weeks. Enjoy it love and remember I'm so driving it."

Brooke stood up and walked over to her grandmother and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you Glamma you're the best grandmother ever."

Olivia grabbed Brooke by her shoulders and gave her a small shake.

"I know that you did not just call me Grandmother. Brooke what has been the rule since you were old enough to talk?"

"I never call you that word, just Glamma. Sorry."

"Apology not accepted. Now you better open the rest of the stuff I got you while I sulk. And there better be something totally fab in this huge pile from you."

Brooke smiled as she walked over to her seat and began to open gift after gift. There were books, clothes, a beautiful silk hand painted shawl from Peyton parents, and tons of other stuff from Glamma. Her parents had given her a beautiful pearl chocker with the matching earrings, there was also a gift certificate for a spa weekend, getaway from Jake and Peyton. Finally there were only two boxes left. Brooke grabbed the biggest one first and opened it up. The gift was from Peyton. It was a black and white framed pictured of her and Drew. It had been taken, one afternoon a few weeks earlier when Peyton and her had stopped by the Scott mansion to talk about the Gala with Mae. Earlier in the week, Peyton had started taking pictures with a vintage, Kodak camera that she had found at a Flea Market. The camera went with her everywhere. It had been an unusually warm day, so Brooke had taken Drew out to the yard and had sat down on the grass with him. Peyton had captured her leaning one the tree with Drew in her arms. Drew's hands were on her face and they were both beaming. A tear trickle down Brooke's cheeks. It had been such a wonderful afternoon and for her best friend to give her a picture of it was amazing. She handed the picture to Sara who gasp and smiled when she saw it. It took her a minute to compose herself. Finally she grabbed the small box that was left on the floor. She read the card.

"To Brooke from Drew."

She unwrapped it ad opened up the velvet box. In it there was a small, delicate gold locket. It was a very simple piece of jewelry but Brooke loved it. She opened it up and found a picture of Drew in it.

"Sara look." She said as she handed the delicate locket to Sara. "Mae always knows what I like."

Sara smiled. "Brooke she didn't pick it out. She couldn't handle it. Lucas did all the shopping this year."

Sara watched as Brooke's began to beam. "Wow well um it's lovely. I better find something for Glamma or she flip out."

Sara raised her eyebrow and smiled as she watched Lucas who had one eye on his book and the other on Brooke.

Lucas watched Brooke as she kneeled down under the Christmas tree trying to find a gift for Olivia. He had never seen so many gifts before in his life. He knew it was truly a blessing to be among such caring friends for a holiday that otherwise could have been less than celebratory. He frowned as he thought of his grandmother, but quickly decided to shake any sad thoughts out of his head. It was Christmas and he had to pull it together for Drew. His little guy deserved that much, especially on his first Christmas. And Brooke had jumped through hoops to make it a special one. There were presents for the baby everywhere and Lucas smiled as the gurgling little boy was much more content to play with the wrapping paper and empty boxes as opposed to new toys and stuffed animals. He watched as Brooke handed Drew another box and smiled as Sara put the locket around Brooke's neck. He had spent almost thirty minutes picking it out for her. He had taken over his grandmother's Christmas shopping when it had been too much to bear. Brooke had been last on her list. He had bought her a designer briefcase from himself and his grandmother, but decided that she needed a separate gift from Drew. The jewelry store had been next door to the leather store, and on a whim he had walked in. At first he had meant to buy her a watch, but after looking at different ones he had vetoed the idea. It wasn't what he had in mind. As he walked out of the store he had seen the locket. It had been in the last case of the store. It had reminded him of Brooke. Small, delicate, and beautiful. So he had bought it. He had been unsure about it, but now as he watched her finger it lovingly, he knew he had made the right choice. She looked so beautiful in her green dress, with the locket around her neck. He couldn't get her smile out of his head. Sometimes when he was sitting at his desk working, her face would just pop into his head. Her brown hair, her green eyes, and her smile. He had no idea why it was happening but it was. He was attracted to her, and he knew he shouldn't be. She was beautiful, and sexy as hell. For awhile he had thought that maybe the reason he thought about hr was because he was horny as hell, but he knew it was more than that. The last thing he needed in his life was a complication. Brooke Davis was defiantly a complication. He didn't do relationships. He didn't do dating. He screwed around and that was it. But Brooke wasn't the type of girl that he could do that with. She was different. She was the type that you brought home to meet your mother. The type of woman that you made your wife, the mother of your children and those things didn't interested Lucas. He didn't want a wife, and he didn't want to have children. He loved his life just the way it was. He had his work, his family, and Drew. Brooke and him were just friends. Maybe what he needed to do was to spend less time with her. But the thought made him sad. He decided not to think about it for the moment. It was Christmas and he was planning to enjoy it. He watched her as she handed Liv an envelope.

"What's in the envelope, Liv?" Luke asked as Glamma prepared to open a

green and red one.

"I don't know but it better be cash...lots of it", the older woman half joked.

She pulled out a card and her blue violet eyes widened.

"What is it, Glamma? Money?"

"Better! It's...it's...oh my God! Usher tickets! Front row!"

Everyone laughed and just shook their heads.

"Liv, uh, what do you know about Usher?" Lucas asked.

"I know that the hottie has abs of steel and a voice to die for. I

listened to one of Brooke's CDs and I got Caught Up because he could

definitely be My Boo and by the time I finish and have My Way with him,

we'll both have plenty of Confessions to talk about and once that cutie

gets a taste of Glamma, he'll definitely be screaming Yeah!"

Lucas and Brooke laughed as they clapped at Glamma's incorporation of

some of the star's greatest hit singles.

"I'm impressed, Liv", he commended her.

She winked and they continued going through the barrage if gifts until

the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Mary asked as she walked over to answer it.

Opening the door, she gasped as she saw...Santa Claus.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" he greeted.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too, Santa. What can we do for you?"

"Special delivery for Miss Brooke Davis."

"Me?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

They watched with curiosity as "Santa" set down a huge crate. Brooke eyed it carefully before opening the lid. As she did, something moved inside and she jumped and screamed. Biting her lip, she peered in and to her surprised delight, a pink tongue was sticking out at her. Brooke squealed with glee as she picked up a gorgeous Cocker Spaniel puppy.

"Oh my God! He...", she looked between the legs to make sure. "I mean, she is absolutely perfect! Oh my God! A puppy for me! Isn't she beautiful? I love her already. She looks like a miniature Lady from Lady & the Tramp. Oh thank you, Glamma! This is the best Christmas present ever!"

"I'm glad you like it sugar but it wasn't from me."

"Dad?"

"Sorry honey."

"Mom?"

"She's a beauty but I didn't get her for you."

"Well, who could it be?" Brooke frowned "There's no note, no return

address, nothing..."

Glamma petted the playful puppy.

"Who knows? Maybe my Brookie has a secret admirer."

"Glamma, be serious."

"I am! You're quite the catch, little lady. The gentleman suitors are lying in wait. But who cares where the dog came from. The important thing is that she's here and she's adorable and whoever got her for you must really care about you. And they knew exactly what you needed to feel better."

"Yeah", Brooke smiled, as she caught Lucas looking at her with a peculiar expression

"Well, it looks like everyone is happy", Mary grinned. "It was another great Christmas after all. Let me clean up some of this wrapping paper and we should all have breakfast in the dining area."

"I'll help, Mrs. Davis", Lucas offered as they began bundling up trash.

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Brooke with Drew and the new puppy from the corner of his eye. She looked so happy.

"I think we've got everything, Lucas", Mary said as they began throwing

the excess paper away.

"Yeah...wait. There's something else here. Looks like someone forgot

to open a present."

"Is it for me?" Glamma grinned with excitement.

"No...it's for me", Lucas raised an eyebrow. "There's no card."

"Boy, we've got a busy body Secret Santa around here. Who cares? Just open it."

He shrugged and gasped when he peeled back the paper. It was a compilation of 80's CDs with one of Journey on top. It wasn't just any set of CDs. They were his favorites, ones he listened to with his parents when he was younger. He had only ever mentioned those songs to one other person and it had been a brief, casual conversation. Lucas looked at Brooke. He fought the lump forming in his throat and the tears in his eyes. Everyone began filing into the dining room to eat but he just stayed behind. He couldn't move. It was the best present he had ever gotten. She had managed to give him back a small bit of his childhood.

"You coming?" Brooke asked, balancing Drew on her hip as the puppy scurried at her feet.

He opened his mouth but there were no words to express how he was feeling.

"Brooke...thanks", he finally said.

"For what?"

"For this...for everything. The CDs..."

She gave him that million dollar smile and a wink before walking off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucas watched as she walked into the dining room, leaving him alone, holding onto to the CDs, with a huge smile on his face.


	52. Let the Madness begin

a/n: Okay the beginning of the gala enjoy... let me know what you think this took a lot out of me... and a hint Felix does not have a huge role... I can't write him he made me sick when he was on the show... but let's just say you guys are about to see a whole new side of Brooke review guys the faster you review the faster I right. Oh and let me know what you thought of this cause this was a hard one but gooseless did say this was brilliant

Chapter 52

Let the madness begin

Mary Davis felt like a kid again. It was the first time in a long time that she had a free day. The last few months had been crazy to say the least. Her days were filled with interviews, speeches, fundraisers, and travel. Being a wife of a man that was running for governor was no easy fete. But today for the first time in a long time she was free. No engagements, no commitments, just a massage, and a trip to see her hairdresser and they were both schedule for later on that afternoon. The only thing she had on her agenda that morning was to spend some much needed time with her daughter. Brooke, she thought to herself, how many mothers could say that they had the best daughter in the world. Not many, but the again they didn't have Brooke for a daughter. Since the morning after Christmas day she had barely seen her, she had been setting up for the gala. Finally the day had arrived and Brooke had left the house at dawn, and on a whim Mary had decided to go to The Resort and see if she needed anything.

She tapped her fingers on her steering wheel and hummed along to the song that was currently playing on her car stereo, it was an old Door's song, Come on baby light my fire. She hadn't heard the song in years; it always brought her back to her twenties, when she had first met her husband. She remembered listening to the Doors, as she and Mark, sat on a blanket, on the hood of his Mustang drinking Budweiser's and looking at the stars. She smiled as she admired her new ring on her finger, her husband latest gift. It was beautiful, he had great taste. Throughout the years he had given her some fantastic pieces of jewelry. It was hard to believe that she had been married for almost twenty five years. As she drove through the streets of Tree Hill, she began to think all of the things she had to be thankful for. Her husband who she was still madly in love with. Mark Davis was and would always be the love of her life. They had built a marriage full of passion and commitment. They were partners. They shared it all the good and the bad. After twenty five years of marriage not a lot of women could say that. Her life was good. She had a beautiful house filled with beautiful things, a loving husband, and a beautiful and amazing daughter. Brooke was Mary's greatest accomplishment. Mark and her had doted on her since she was born. They had always planned to have a big family, but after Brooke's birth Mary had been unable too have any more children. She had been very disappointed, but her husband had reassured her that one child was enough for him. So they had poured all their love ad energy into their only daughter. They had given every whim and fancy. They had spent all their free time with her. Brooke had grown up in a house full of love and attention. The three of them were extremely close. They had shielded her away from all the bad in the world that is until Nathan's death.

Mary frowned as she remembered Nathan. What a disappointment. To think that she had encouraged the relationship. In a million years she would have ever thought that Nathan had been capable of hurting anyone especially Brooke. She had loved Nathan as a son. Mark and her had been ecstatic when Brooke had announced her relationship with him. She and Mae had often discussed the joining of their families. She had envisioned a huge wedding. 500 people, a beautiful train, the party of the century. She had often dreamt of babies with blue eyes and brown hair with Brooke's smile. What a mistake. Her beautiful daughter had been so savagely hurt. When she had first heard of Nathan's indiscretion she had been stunned. She had had a hard time believing it. Mark had of course wanted to send Brooke away, to shield her from the gossip. But Brooke had beaten them to the punch and had taken off. That had been the worst day of her live. Not knowing where her daughter had run off too. She had been worried sick, even after finding out she was with her grandmother. For two whole months she had barely any contact with her. Olivia had called her daily, giving her updates but it hadn't been the same. She had felt so helpless, not being able to help her. Not being able to make it better, she had almost flown down to get her a zillion time. But she had known in her heart that Brooke needed to heal alone. So she had let her be and it had been worth it.

When Brooke had returned to Tree Hill she had returned new person. She was no longer shy, or reclusive. She was sassy, happy, independent, and savvy. Mary had watched her last few moths as she became aggressive in raising money for the foundation. She did not take no for answer. She was different. Brooke had grown up. There were still traces of the old Brooke. She still had an amazing heart. The way she took care of Drew without caring that he was Nathan's son with that woman. The way she had insisted Lucas joined them for the holidays. Yes her daughter was still sweet and loving but she was also bold, and had a new sense of determination. She had watched her planning the gala. Making it wonderful. But Mary was worried. In less than ten hours the Gala would begin ad then it would be over. What would occupy her time? What would her daughter do when everything was over? She knew that the gala had kept her busy, had kept her from thinking about Nathan, but it was almost over, what would take its place?

Her thoughts went back briefly to Nathan. If she had him in front of her she would castrate him herself. Then she thought about Christmas day and something she had seen. When no one else was paying attention she had caught her daughter looking at Lucas in a manner that had made her heart do a flip. She hadn't said a word to anyone about it, and she still wasn't quiet sure what she had seen but something inside her told her that her daughter was interested in Lucas, and that worried her. Lucas was no Nathan thank god. They were as different as night and day. Mary loved Lucas. He was a fresh of breath air. He was smart, and charming. He even had Olivia in his corner. She had become his number one fan. When Brooke had invited him for the holidays, Mary had been hesitant. After all he was Nathan's brother, and she didn't want him to remind Brooke of Nathan. But Olivia had put her foot down, and thank god she had because having Drew and Lucas with them on Christmas day had been wonderful. That little baby had stolen her heart. Watching Brooke with him had been wonderful. Her husband and her had both seen a sparkle in Brooke's eye when she looked at him. She parked her car next to her mother's in laws silver Rolls Royce and walked up the walkway to where the Gala was being held.

As soon as she walked in she drew a deep breath as she took in the scenery before her.

It looked like something out of a movie, a serene and beautiful piece of pure utopia. The resort itself was one of the fanciest places within a 500 mile radius. And even in its plain state it could give other establishment on its level a run for its money. But when it was decorated to a tee, as it had been for the long awaited charity gala, the sight, with its expensive crystal chandeliers, dome ceilings and river rock fireplaces, was truly something out of this world.

It could house a capacity of 500 guests and the indoor hall resembled more of an outdoor garden. Beautifully groomed plants along with every color and type flower you could imagine, lined the perimeters, entrance and exit. There was space for the bar, which adjoined to the kitchen as well as room for orchestras and bands. A large gazebo, perfect for scenic picture taking sat strategically placed in front of waterfall that poured into the fountain. However the centerpiece of the room was the huge stage and runway surrounded by the guests' tables.

In the middle of it all, stood her daughter. Her hair had been swept up in an elegant French twist. Dressed in jeans and a tank top, Mary stood in the sidelines watching her as she belted out directions to hundreds of workers around her.

"Okay people we have less than three hours to have this room perfect. I want everything checked three times. Let's make sure all the place cards are in order, that all the tables have 12 settings. I want the flowers to be perfect, the ice sculptures. Oh and all the valets need to check in with Marcia. And all musician's and models need to see Peyton. Let's go people, get to work."

Brooke checked her clipboard once again to make sure that she wasn't forgetting anything.

"Hey sweetie."

She turned around when she heard her mother's voice behind her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Mary walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"I came to see if you needed any help, but it looks like you've got it under control."

"More or less." Brooke sighed.

"Sweetie what's up? Everything looks great."

"I know but I just want it to be wonderful. I really want to raise a lot of money. I wish there was a way to triple the donations. I just don't want it to be another charity event I really want this one to stand out."

"Honey you have done a fantastic job. I am so proud of you. And it's going to be wonderful. Look Brooke it's been a tough year and you have been a real trooper. Enjoy yourself. You'll raise lots of money and everything is going to be great."

"Thanks mom."

"Now next order of business. I brought your gown, and your jewelry. I figure you wouldn't have a chance to go home and get them so here they are."

"Oh mom thanks. I'll find a place to get changed later on."

"Sweetie a place to get change? Why don't you use your room?"

Brooke smiled at her mother. "In the middle of all this madness I forgot to reserve a room for tonight. Can you believe that?"

"But darling Lucas reserved the whole top floor for us. Even the Sawyers have a room. Didn't you know that?"

Brooke looked at her mother with a confuse expression. She scanned the room looking for someone.

"Marcia. Hey Marcia can you come here please?"

A short, plump, older woman walked towards them.

"Oh Brooke hey I was just about to find you Peyton needs you."

"Okay I'll see her in a minute. Hey did Lucas really reserve the top floor for my family."

"Oh yes he did. He was really insisted on it. You, your parent's, Liv, Erica, Peyton, her parents, Mae, they all have their own suites. You have the largest one. He was very insisted on that too."

"Oh, well that was really nice of him. But I can't accept it. I haven't spent a night away from Diva yet. With no one being home, god knows what trouble she'll get into.

Before Brooke or her mother could say another word, Marcia spoke.

"Oh yes the dog, your grandmother brought her a little while ago she's in your suite. I have someone who is with her and who will walk her. Call it a dog sitter. She's a cute little thing. I knew the minute I saw her that she was perfect for you. She was very expensive though, her mother was a show dog."

"Wait a minute Marcia, you bought me Diva?"

"No, Brooke. I got you that book you told me you wanted to read. Mr. Scott got you the dog. He made me call every Breeder in the state to find a buff colored one. Wait you didn't know? Oh god he'll fire me."

Brooke sat down on the nearest chair she could find. She was stunned, Lucas had bought her Diva. Lucas Scott had been the one who had given her the puppy.

"Marcia calm down. My daughter won't tell him that you told us."

"Oh thank you Mrs. Davis. Lucas well Mr. Scott is not an easy man to work for."

"No problem."

"I better get back to my duties. Brooke don't forget Peyton still needs you."

Brooke just sat on a chair stunned. Lucas Scott had given her Diva, how could she have not realized it.

"Brooke you okay?" her mother asked her.

"Yep I fine. I better go see what Peyton needs. Hey mom can you bring this stuff up to my room and check on Diva for me."

"Of course go. I'll bring up your dress and check on the dog."

Brooke walked away in a daze. She couldn't believe that Lucas had gotten her a puppy. She kept thinking about Christmas day, too see if he had given her a clue that it had been him that had gotten her the dog, but she couldn't remember. But she did remember a conversation they had had. One in which she had been a tad bit intoxicated and she had told him about Taffy. She still couldn't believe that he had remembered.

"Brooke, hey Brooke. Earth to Brooke."

Brooke looked up and saw Peyton waving her arms up.

"Oh P. Sawyer. What's the deal?"

"Hey you. Back from La La land? Okay well we have a small issue. Do you know the red Vera Wang dress and the gold Dolce coat."

"Yeah of course. Both of them are amazing. We should get a shit load of bids off them."

"Well Bevin and Teresa are both in the back ready to fight over them."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh god. Okay let's go."

The two friends walked together to the back of the resort, where the dressing rooms were. The minute Brooke's foot steeped into the dressing area she heard the screams.

"Bevin I don't care. I wearing them and that's that."

"Teresa I saw them first."

"I could give two shits if you saw them first. There mine. There exactly what I need to win over Lucas. They both show off my body to the tee. Not only that but sweetie I don't want to be harsh but you're a tad bit chunky for them."

"Fuck you Teresa. Look you could prance around butt ass naked but we both know that Lucas Scott will never look at you. You have tried everyway to get him but he won't give you the time a day. So do you really think a couple of outfits are actually going to get him to pay any attention to you? Get real."

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other trying to stop themselves from laughing. The two girls listen intently to the other two girls who looked like they were going to throw hands at any moment.

"Shut Bevin. Lucas Scott is going to noticed me, you'll see. These two outfits are going to make his eyes pop out. Once I catch him I planned to hold on to him and never let him go. I was born to be Mrs. Scott. My mother and father have their hearts set on it. Look I have all the requirements that are need to be a society wife. I have the breeding, the looks, and the family connections. I am the perfect choice. There's no one else in this town that is as perfect as me. Lucas and I are going to rule this town. We are going to have it all."

"Dream on Teresa."

"Oh sweetie, don't be jealous. Look once I'm Mrs. Lucas Scott we'll find you a husband."

"Whatever. Look I don't want to burst your bubble but you have tried it all to get Lucas and none of it had work. All he seems to have time for is work and his nephew."

Teresa looked at Bevin with a look of disgust. "Yeah I know that thing. Oh god the first thing I plan to do is make sure that bastard is off to boarding school as soon as he's old enough. Jules Scott and I had dinner the other night and she's in full agreement with me. Nathan's mistake needs to be kept far away. My children won't share the Scott fortune with a bastard."

"TERESA!"

Teresa and Bevin both turned around at the same time and found themselves face to face with a very angry Brooke.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to talk about Drew? What would posses you to talk about that sweet baby and to say you're going to ship him off to boarding school."

"Brooke I swear it wasn't me. I um"

"Bevin shut up." Peyton said as she watched her best friend look like she was about to exploded.

"What Teresa you have nothing to say? You were so talkative a few minutes ago please keep going, tell us all your plans. We know you're planning to send the baby to boarding school before he can walk, what about Mae? Are you going to have her committed? Please Teresa, we're dying to know?"

Peyton and Bevin were quiet as they waited to see the outcome. Teresa glared at Brooke with a look full of pure hate. Brooke looked like she was ready to kill someone. They both held their breaths.

"Shut up Brooke."

"Excuse me?'"

"You heard me. You think you're so high and mighty. The great Brooke Davis. Tree Hill's own sweetie. Brooke Davis who can do no wrong. Well I'm sick of it. I've been waiting years to tell you where to stick it and now I have my chance. This is going to be great, I've dreamt of this moment."

Bevin looked around nervously. "Ummm Teresa um I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Brooke smiled at Bevin. "No Bev please I really want to hear what she has to say. Please Teresa enlighten us and don't hold anything back."

Teresa glared at Brooke. "You think you're better than everyone else. I see you walk all over this town like you own it. Pushing the stroller all over the places with Nathan's bastard. Everyone's laughing at you, talking about what a pathetic creature you've become. Strolling through the park with Lucas. It disgusting. If you were a real woman you would've known how to satisfy Nathan so that he would have never picked the gutter rat, Haley. But he did. Want to now why, because their nothing special about you. You are just another rich socialite. The only reason he was with you was because of your money. Yes and you know it. He never loved you. The only reason that anyone will ever want to be with you is because of your billions. Mommy and Daddy are just going to buy you husband just like they bought you everything else. The captain of the cheer squad spot that should have been mine, the student council presidency, even heading this foundation. You should have never come back to town, Brooke. You're the talk of it. Do you have any idea what people are saying about you."

"You stupid bitch, I'm going to kick your ass." Peyton said as she started to take off her earrings.

"Peyton stop I have this." Brooke said as she grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, right. What are you going to do Brooke, pray for my soul? Some more volunteer work? What is Saint Brooke going to do to me? You know what you're going to do, nothing absolutely nothing, because you're an insignificant nobody who will die all alone. Jules and my mother are right you may have all the money in the world, and you may have changed you're look to look like some high price hooker, but you're still a boring, insignificant, pathetic, loser."

Teresa looked quite satisfied with herself as she stared at Brooke.

"Well that was certainly a mouthful Teresa; I never realized you actually knew so many words. I may have been a fool in regards to Nathan but I'm not a fool anymore. For years I only saw the good in people. I never had anything bad to say about anyone and god I held my tongue so many times. I watched you slither your way throughout this town. In and out of every male's bed. I watched you belittle everyone who you consider not to be up to your standards. I heard you talking about everyone including your own best friend. Acting like you're family comes from this great aristocrat lineage, when everyone knows you're dad made his money making sausage patties. So who's the pathetic one now? You think I didn't know how you tired to get into Nathan's pants? He told me all about it, we laugh like crazy. It was the same tactic that you used on Lucas months ago. I know all about you're little fling with the yard boy. I know all about the financial distress you're family faces thanks to you're mother's obsession with plastic surgery, and I know all about you're father's other women. So I may be pathetic Teresa but what the hell are you?"

Teresa was stunned, she couldn't speak. She watched as Brooke smiled at her.

"So now listen and listen to me very carefully. I know it was you that spread Nathan's indiscretion all over town. I know you were the one that told everyone who was willing to listen that my parents send me to a mental institute after Nathan died. Oh I see that you're surprised I knew all this. Well listen girlie. I want you to understand something you're done. You should have never talked about Drew, but you did so here's the deal you will never be invited anywhere. All the committees that you wanted chair gone pouf, bye bye, they lost your invitation. The Country Club will no longer accept your dues. Now I want you out of this building. I want you far away from the foundation, from Drew. Oh and you can pass a message along to Jules and you're mother they will never be asked to be part of society again."

Teresa started to laugh. "You don't have the clout."

It was Brooke's turned to laugh. "Are you kidding me? I'm a Davis. My family knows everyone. We practically run this town. My grandmother, she knows everyone. No matter where you go no one will want anything to do with you. You think I'm pathetic, you think you know me well you're about to find out who Brooke Davis really is."

"Yeah right. You don't have the power."

"Oh yes she does and so do I."

Everyone turned around and watched as Brooke's mother came forward.

"Mrs. Davis." Teresa mumbled.

"Teresa. Well it looks like you had a productive afternoon. I never realized how much like you're mother you actually are. I had to tolerate that woman and Jules for years but no more. No one I repeat no one talks about any member of my family especially my daughter. So I second everything Brooke says. Tell you're mother she is no longer welcome at the Junior League and that goes for Jules too. I'll let Mae take care of her too."

"You bitch." Teresa screeched as she glared at both Brooke and her mother. "After I marry Lucas I'm going to make sure that you're blackball… I'll…"

"You'll what Teresa?" a male voice interrupted her rant. Teresa froze it couldn't be who she was thinking.

"Lucas." She said in a whisper. "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough, long enough. I fully back Mary and Brooke now get out of my building before I toss you out myself."

Defeated Teresa left as Brooke stood next to Lucas and Peyton trying to regain some composure.

"You okay?" Lucas asked her.

"I'm fine. Okay everybody let's get going. We need to set up for the gala."

Peyton watched her best friend as she started to walk out of the dressing area.

"Brooke." She screamed.

"Peyton I'm fine. I need a minute. I'll be back. Oh and find another model to take her place."

Mary, Lucas, Peyton, and Bevin all watched as she walked out. Nobody followed her and nobody saw her go into the ladies room and into a stall. And no one saw her cry as remembered all of Teresa hateful words, thinking that maybe she was pathetic. No matter how what had happen lately Nathan had still fucked her over. Teresa's word still bore a bit of truth. She was alone, Nathan was dead. And she had no idea what direction her life was going to take next.


	53. The Best Advice I Can Give You

A/N: The second part of the gala is here…. Review…I am amazed at how many people who had never left a review before actually did. The next chapters will be posted quickly so the more reviews I get the faster I update. There almost finished I would like to post the whole entire gala today and tomorrow so please review all chapters. I really want to hit 450 reviews at ff. net… okay oh and where the hell is blackcats I'm starting to worry. Remember to read back on oth central all the chapters are important and have stuff that will come up in future chapters… this chapter is dedicated to Jazzy J who never fails to disappoint me with her reviews and to all my new reviewers who just started reviewing thanks guys. To gooseless who knows what's going to happen and listens to me read her my updates and who wrote paragraphs, descriptions ect so I could get everything set up I my head and to Nathan's raven who has me hook on her fic…. Thank you guys… Kaos

Chapter 53

The Best Advice I Can Give You

Olivia walked down the hall fuming. Why was it that every time something exciting happen she always missed it. She couldn't believe that her Brooke had stood up to the bitch of the south and she hadn't been there to witness it. She had been too busy getting a massage. Why was life so unfair? She walked faster down the hallway to her granddaughter's room. After an hour of the most exquisite massage, with Joseph who deserved an award for having amazing hands, she had gone in search of Peyton who looked like she was going to cry. She heard what had happen with as much detail as she could get out of Peyton and had gone off in search of Brooke. She had run into Lucas and Mary who were both on their way up to Brooke's room, and had convince them to let her handle it. She knew her granddaughter; Brooke didn't have a bad bone in her body. So she knew she was hurting. Finally after what seem like forever she reached her granddaughter's door.

"Knock, Knock. The Glamma is here" she said while opening the door without waiting for an invitation.

"Hey Glamma."

Olivia entered her granddaughter's suite. It was beautiful. It was a top of the line suite. That resembled a Park Avenue penthouse apartment. The door opened to a spacious living room with plush, light carpets as soft as cotton, with, painted with white walls. Expensive art pieces hung on the walls. The furniture was modern and expensive, a nice white leather sofa in the midst of solid oak tables and chairs. A roaring fireplace set a mild glow that led all the way to a small area that had chairs and a computer for a designated mini office. A complete marble kitchen was adjoined to it. Next was a spacious bathroom with dark blue and white tiles, a shower with two heads and a garden tub. The sauna room connected it to the bedroom. A king sized bed placed in the middle between two matching nightstands that housed the cutest black Tiffany lamps, that Olivia had ever seen. By the bed was the most magnificent view of the countryside one could ever imagine. The whole suite was amazing and filled with white roses, Brooke's favorite flowers.

"Nice digs. Better than mine, but hey mine's not that bad. So I hear I missed all the fun."

"Yeah it was a barrel of laughs."

Olivia walked over to her granddaughter who was sitting on the floral sofa sipping a glass of wine while stroking Diva.

She raised an eyebrow, as she watched her granddaughter lift the glass up to her lips. "Wine before five, it must be bad. Okay let me sit down pour myself one too and then you can let it all out. Okay deep breath Liv, deep breath. Okay Brookie let it rip."

Brooke sigh, she wanted to be left alone. She didn't feel like reliving the whole sordid details and she didn't feel like dealing with her grandmother.

"Hey Glamma do you think we can do this later? I just came up here for a sec to spend sometime with Diva and to calm my nerves."

Olivia looked like she was about to explode. "Brooke Rebecca Davis what the hell is wrong with you? I'm about to slap you. First of all you never ever put anyone in front of the Glamma, especially that fur ball you have for a dog. Second I know you're not feeling like shit because some anorexic, no class, wanna be socialite, with a father that hasn't come out of the closet and so needs too, and a mother who dresses like she's twenty, when she's really 50 and sleeps with every delivery guy in town said a couple of things that had absolutely no truth to them."

"Glamma…"

"No! Absolutely not listen to me Brooke and listen to me carefully you're a Du Bois slash Davis and we don't wallow in self pity because someone is jealous of us. The whole world can talk shit and we still don't wallow. I taught you that at a young age. We never let them see us get us down, no matter what."

Brooke looked at her grandmother and started to cry. Olivia was stunned. She didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could she held her granddaughter until she let it all out. She held her close to her and waited until she was finished. There was nothing left to do but wait it out. Finally she was finished.

"Okay dumpling let's talk. What's going on and you tell your Glamma the truth now. No matter what it is."

"Oh Glamma I can't believe I did that. I've never done something like that before."

"Did what darling told the truth? You stood up for yourself and you stood up for Drew. He didn't pick his parents, he didn't say please let me born into drama. Teresa and her flock have no right to judge that sweet innocent child. You called her on her shit and told her where to stick it. She so need a beat down and if I had been there she would have gotten one. In less than ten minutes you basically spread the word that any talk regarding Drew is unacceptable. For that I'm proud of you, no matter what sweetheart, Drew is Haley and Nathan's son, nothing can ever change that. You with your wonderful heart have welcomed him into your life despite what people say, and the fact that he is Nathan's son, with another woman. Not a lot of women would have been capable of doing that. That little boy adores you and you two share a special bond there is nothing wrong with that, don't ever think there is."

"Oh Glamma I know that. It's not Drew. It's everything else. She made me feel pathetic, insignificant. Glamma I have no idea what to do with my life. I'm twenty four years old, and clueless. I went to college I got a degree and I have no interested in pursuing a career in that field. I spent four years studying art for what? Peyton is going to be married soon; she's running a successful business. Erica is a mother and works and me I have no idea what going to happen next week."

Olivia smiled. "Is that all? Listen to me everyone including me feels like that. Nobody knows what's going to happen, that's life Brookie. And just to clue you in Peyton feels the same way too, she loves Jake but she's terrified about marrying him, she doesn't want to change her lifestyle. Look Brooke you have had your life mapped out since you hit puberty. It was always Nathan and now that Nathan's gone well you're not quiet sure what's next. Listen to me you have the whole, wide world at your feet. You need to live. You're starting too; you're not the same girl that I picked up from the airport, brokenhearted. You've changed or maybe you were always this way, and never knew it. Look life's too short, you need to live it to the fullest. Look at me I've done it all. All of it from skydiving, horseback riding, scuba diving. All of it Brooke because I learned a long time ago that life's too short. I lost your grandfather at such a young age and I promised myself a long time ago to never take a moment for granted. That's the best advice I can give you, my love. You don't need a set plan sweetie you just need to go with the flow. You need to start taking risks; you need to stop being so scared. You're going to make mistakes everyone does. You're going to feel insecure its part of life. But you need to start living before you turned into someone full of regrets."

"Do you ever feel insecure Glamma?" Brooke asked in a quiet whisper.

"Olivia Du Bois!" Glamma exclaimed. "Of course it's normal. Look sweetie I know that people talk about me. I know those old crows at the club whisper about my clothes, my hair, my plastic surgeries, and my sex life but guess what I don't let it get to me. I could give two shits what they think or what they say. People are jealous. Those bitches and Teresa wish that they were half as good looking as us. You were born into a life of privilege. We're rich, we're beautiful, and we're fabulous. Screw the world. That's my motto"

"Oh Glamma, I love you. I just feel so helpless. I have no clue what to do, I hate feeling like this. Like tonight, I spent months working on The Gala, and I feel like it's going to be just another boring charity event. The same amount of money is going to be raised that is always raised. The same boring people are going to be there, I wanted it to be different I wanted to stand out. I feel like that bored housewife in the Bridges of Madison County, she was aching to get out of her boring life but despite the fact she met someone exciting, she was stuck in the same pattern, there was no way out. That's how I feel. I'm throwing another boring party. I'm the same boring Brooke. God Glamma what the hell do I do? "

"Well first of all stop watching sappy movies. You want excitement then go out and get it for god's sake. You rich, and I'm not talking rich I'm talking super rich. Look the minute you turned twenty one you inherited a huge fortune. So use it. Travel, buy yourself fabulous jewelry, go to spa's buy yourself a boy toy. There's no way you would ever be able to spend all of it. Plus you're going to inherited all of my possessions. Do you have any idea how much I'm worth? I looked at my portfolio the other day and said dam… I have more money than Donald Trump."

"Glamma!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What I'm being real. You're filthy rich. We have more money than the Hilton family. What's the point of being rich if you can't have fun? I get depressed I go out and shop. Why do you think I have such a fabulous jewelry collection? Look you have choices you can work, which is boring or you can play which is fun. Or you can do both. Keep raising money for the foundation. You're heiresses. You have doors that are open to you that most people don't. Start accepting invitations. Go and party. Go to New York, to South Beach to Brazil and have some fun. Hit up all those rich people at those parties for donations. Sleep around, there's nothing wrong with that. "

"It's not me Glamma. I'm not good at raising money and I can't see myself sleeping around."

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be? What do you think you have been doing all these years being on all those charity committees? You've been raising money for every thing from save the whales to save the children. As for sleeping around that's easy you just bat your eyelashes and open your legs. Look Brooke; stop analyzing everything you don't need to decide what to do today. Just remember you have choices, you always have choices. As for the Gala it's going to be a huge hit darling. Yeah the same boring people will be there there's no way around that, but I have also invited the crème de la crème of New York, California, and European society. All of my closets friends and their grandsons. Some of which are too yummy for words. Especially Dante he is positively yummy with a cherry on top. I've seen him in a bathing suit and I almost passed out. He's tan, built, loaded, and Italian."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Glamma, please no fix ups."

Olivia smiled at her granddaughter. "Why the hell not, it's about time you started dating again and there are no good candidates in this boring town, except for Lucas and well I don't need to hear your whole rant about that. Though if you maybe open up your eyes you will see the boy is so interested in you. Check out the room. You not only got the biggest suite, he also filled it up with your favorite flowers. But I know nothing so I'm keeping my mouth shut. So Brooke darling, let's get dress. Forget about the Gala being perfect and running smoothly because Erica has it under control. You've been obsessing about it for months, let it go. Let's concentrate on Brooke, for once. Now I have Kenneth ready to do your hair and well your dress is on the bed. Joseph is coming to give you a massage. Andrea will handle your make up. Darling get a move on we only have two hours to make you beautiful. Thank god you inherited my looks .Please wear your hair down."

Brooke smiled as Glamma talked ad talked. Her Glamma, with her crazy ideas, wild outfits, plastic surgeries, was amazing. God Brooke wished she was her sometimes. She wished she was as brave, as brazen, and as carefree as her Glamma.

"Oh Brookie um well I took a peek at your gown and it's amazing but I had my seamstress make one minor adjustment it needed a tad bit more cleavage and well don't freak out okay?"

"Glamma what am I going to do when you go back to Georgia? "

Olivia started to laugh. "No need to worry darling I'm sticking around this boring town for awhile. You need me and well I need you too, so I decided to close up the Georgia house indefinitely. Now don't go telling your daddy let's wait till his birthday, it's my payback for him turning Republican. Can you believe it your father a Republican? Now promise me you are going to smile and have a good time. Screw Teresa and her crap. Wait till her parent's show up. I'm going to make sure there sitting at the same table as asshole Robbilard near the kitchen. Then tomorrow morning I'm going to make a few phone calls, by the time I'm done they are going to be on their knees begging for forgiveness. Now Brookie the key phrase tonight is I'm rich, I'm beautiful, I'm fabulous. Screw the world"

"Glamma, you're terrible."

"No sweetheart I'm Glamma. Now get dress. Hurry up and please put on the new underwear I got you, not those granny panties. I still can't believe you actually wear that crap. No wonder you're still a virgin, maybe you would have gotten some Christmas morning from Nathan's older brother is you had been wearing something sexier. Now there's a thought. Think about it the ultimate pay back screwing Lucas. Now don't you think that would make Nathan roll around in his grave? Oh god I kill myself sometimes.""

"Glamma!" Brooke said laughing and tossing her head back. She thought about what her Glamma had said to her and she decided at that moment that life was too short. She was going to take a page out of her grandmother's book and live her life to the fullest no matter what.


	54. The Belle of the Ball

A/N: Guy's I'm updating a lot today so check back I already update this morning… make sure you read it all I don't want you guys to miss a thing. This chapter is for Lindsey who simply asked for more…Keep reviewing I want to know what you guys think…

Chapter 54

The Belle of the Ball

Lucas straightened his bow tie as he stared out at the mass of beautiful, rich guests that had assembled for the long awaited Gala. Despite his discomfort, he himself was one of Tree Hill's elite. No matter how much he rather be in front of the TV, watching Dick Clark, this was where he was ringing in the New Year. Besides his grandmother would have had his head if he missed the famous Gala. It was an event he had been rather skeptical about all along but it was obviously important to his grandmother and to Brooke so it was important to him. Besides He needed everything to be perfect. Tonight was not only the gala, but the opening of his baby, The Resort. He wanted everything to run smoothly. Everything had to be perfect, no matter what. Especially because Lucas had invited Daniel Coldhart a powerful man that Lucas needed to impress so that he would invest in an upcoming project that Lucas was working on. If everything ran as smoothly as Lucas hoped, and he managed to impress Mr. Coldhart then maybe just maybe Lucas would be able to open up more Resorts all throughout the United States, it would be his tribute to his grandfather. A chance for the world to take part in a piece of the Scott Legacy. He needed Coldhart to invest in his project so that others would follow his lead.

Everything appeared to be in place but one could never be too careful. Everything depended on this one night. It was really important to Brooke. For months he had watched Brooke as she put her blood, sweat, tears, heart, body and soul into this one event. Everything had to be absolutely perfect. Of course people had been hired to make sure everything was up to par but Lucas wouldn't be satisfied until he checked every detail himself. He saw his assistant Marcia walking towards him.

"Marcia."

"Mr. Scott."

Lucas took a deep breath. "Lucas please. So tell me how is everything going?"

"Mr. Scott, I have personally reviewed every decoration. I have checked the tables to make sure the 100 lace cloths were proportionally placed and that each table had a candle in the center and the appropriate amount of silverware, glasses and plates. The staff is all here and ready to serve and the menu has been confirmed. Minestrone Soup, Radicchio Salad, Fettuccine Alfredo, Linguine with Crabs, Roast Veal, Prime Rib, Chicken Cordon Bleu, Surf and Turf, Asparagus Tips, Roasted Vegetables and Italian Ice Cream for dessert, and Italian Pastries."

Lucas nodded his head. "And the bar?"

"Fully stocked sir. The champagne has also been chilled. Now as per your request the whole entire Davis family has been given rooms. As well as the Sawyers. I checked on Drew and he is sleeping in your Grandmother's suite with Sara, who has everything she required. Mr. Coldhart is also checked in. Oh Ms. Davis room was filled with white roses as you requested and Diva has been walked and fed."

"Diva?" Lucas asked Marcia with a confuse expression on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Scott. Diva the dog. Ms.Davis champion blooded Cocker Spaniel."

Lucas started laughing. "She named the dog Diva. It figures. Um Marcia have you seen Ms. Davis."

"Of course, last time I saw her she and Ms. Marsh were checking everything out too. Is there anything else Mr. Scott, I have to make sure the Hor'dourves are all ready to come out as well as the Caviar."

"Go head Marcia. Oh by the way you are getting a raise effective immediately."

"Thank you Mr. Scott."

Lucas couldn't stop smiling everything was running smoothly. He walked over to the bar and asked the bartender for a drink.

"Whiskey no ice."

"Sure thing Mr. Scott."

"Well Lucas Scott look at you. You clean up nice; I still can't get over how good you look in Armani. You have to be the most handsome gentleman in here tonight, or have I already told you that?" Olivia winked.

"Actually, you have but I could hear it again and again...and again",

He grinned at her, kissing her cheek.

"And how do I look Mr. Scott?"

"You are the most beautiful woman here." Lucas answered as he kissed Olivia's hand.

Olivia smiled, she knew she looked good. Her dress was a shimmering off white with a nice fit and probably a backline that was a tad

inappropriate for a woman of her age and status, but who gave a shit. Her arms were bare with one strap crossed over her right shoulder. Elegant shoes matched as well as pearls for jewelry and a flower pinned in her hair that had been pulled back into a tight, elegant bun. Her make up was a bit eccentric but then again it was Olivia so she could pull it off. Her violet eyes shined, and where full of mischief.

"Everyone who is anyone is here. I must say my Brookie did a fine job."

"That she did Liv, it's going well. Have you um seen her?"

"But of course. She's the second most beautiful woman in the room me being the first. Listen I'll be right back I see someone I have to talk to." With those words Olivia walked away into the crowd, leaving Lucas all alone scanning the dance floor for Brooke.

Olivia walked through the crowds of people saying hello to everyone she knew. The place was certainly packed, which of course meant more money.

She finally reached her destination. Glamma had spotted the supervisory security guard.

"Hello, handsome", she straightened his tie. "Olivia Du Bois but studs like you can call me Liv."

He tipped his head.

"Hello, Miss Liv. My, my, my. You are looking gorgeous."

"Thank you, handsome. Could you do me one teeny, tiny favor."

"Anything."

"...Robbilard."

"Yes ma'am"

"Don't let the son of a bitch in", she said, slipping him a hundred dollar bill.

"But Miss Liv..."

"I'll be sure to save a dance for you", she winked as she sauntered off.

She walked back towards the bar hoping to find Erica to make sure everything was running smoothly. Everyone who was anyone was present and accounted for. The women were all decked in long ball gowns, and jewels. Diamonds glittered everywhere. The men were in their finest dressed in tuxedos. People were talking, couples were laughing, enjoying themselves. It was defiantly not the same boring, charity parties that Tree hill often had. Brooke had nothing to worry about the evening was already great success. Everyone she had invited had shown up and they all had promised to write big checks. Her granddaughter sure knew how to throw a party. The band was playing a mixture of big band music, Sinatra, and the latest top hits. For the most part she recognized the Tree Hill Country Club regulars, the men that spent hours on the perfectly manicured golf courses, the superficial and plastic women who spent hours spending their husband or father's money and the children, with their surgically implanted noses stuck high in the air, who drove BMWs and Mercedes'. But there were also a few she didn't recognize. Mainly one in particular, the most beautiful man that her eyes had ever seen. Dark hair, green eyes, tall, with a great body, he reminded her of Frank Sinatra. He caught her gaze and smiled at her. She blushed. Who was he? She made her way back to the bar hoping that he would follow her. She needed to know who that perfect specimen of a man was.

"Liv you okay?" Lucas asked as he saw Olivia's face.

"Yep, I sure am. Luke do you happen to know who that perfectly, perfect, man who is standing over there talking to Mae?"

Luke looked at the man who was currently speaking to his grandmother and Whitey. "Yep I do. His name is Ian Coldhart. I invited him. We're getting ready to do some business together. Want me to introduce you?"

"Of course. Later on tonight I want an introduction. Let him find me first though. I have to play a little hard to get. Oh did you find Brookie?"

"No I didn't. I've looked everywhere."

Olivia started laughing. "Oh you silly butt she's right there on the dance floor."

"Where?" Lucas asked as he scanned the room around for the hundredth time.

"There!" Olivia exclaimed as she pointed to the center of the dance floor. There in the middle of the crowd was next to Jake and Peyton was Brooke. She looked like a goddess. She was clearly the belle of the ball. Brooke's dark hair was swept up into an elegant half up do held back with two glittering diamond barrettes, with the rest of her hair was flowing freely all the way down her back. Her make up had been applied expertly to her creamy, flawless skin. Subtle but expensive diamond earrings along with a matching bracelet and necklace were the perfect accessories for her dress. A one of a kind gown that Brooke had spent countless hours perfecting.. She wanted to go with a stylish, classic beauty, still soft and feminine but also sexy. Finally she had contacted a famous international designer in South Africa who had helped her with the perfect creation. The delicate peach like color complimented her exceptionally well. The stain like material, which featured no sleeves or straps. It clung flatteringly to every curve of her womanly, petite figure. The exposed back and plunging breast line were daring, yet still graceful. Brooke was certainly a vision of loveliness. And everyone in the room knew it including Lucas, as well as the group of men that had gathered around her.

Olivia smiled as she noticed the way men were flocking around her granddaughter, she looked amazing. "Check out her boobs!" she said to Lucas. "Oh my god I don't think she's wearing any underwear."

Lucas barely heard a word Olivia said. He was too busy watching Brooke who was smiling and talking to the men who were surrounding her.

"Who are those douche bags?" he asked, pointing towards Brooke as he took a shot of whatever the waiter had had on his serving platter.

Glamma smiled. "Chris Keller is the skinny kid on the left with a spiky hair. He's a

musician, his stepfather had a lot of luck with stocks and such. And on the right is Andy Hargrove. His father is a Senator in New York. He and Brooke have known each other since they were in diapers."

"And that grease ball in the middle?"

Glamma raised her eyebrows.

"That my friend is Dante D'ambrossi. He's an Italian model. His Grandmother was a Portuguese duchess, his family is loaded. They made their money in olives. He is a playboy. He races cars, parties, and lives life to the fullest. I personally think he's perfect for Brookie, she is in need of some major excitement in her life."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I guess that makes him a real life Prince Charming then."

Liv laughed out loud.

"My, my, is that jealousy I hear in your voice, young Mr. Scott?" she teased.

Lucas scoffed. "No."

"You sure? If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a thing for Brookie."

"No, I don't", he shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you, Liv."

The woman was not defeated.

"If you say so..."

"I do."

"Good. Then you won't mind that Chris has asked her for the first dance of the evening then..."

Lucas turned his attentions back to the floor. Sure enough Brooke was slow dancing with the scrawny kid Liv had referred to as Chris. They were laughing and talking up a storm as he held her tight, his hand resting on the small of her back. Luke's heart began to pound in a way that even surprised him.

"I'll be right back", he said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do", she winked.

"It's cool, Liv. Let's just sat I feel like dancing."

Lucas strutted to the middle of the floor. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He didn't know what was up with the butterflies in his stomach. It was just a dance. It was just Brooke. Still he knew he had to come off cooler than he was feeling. He stepped up and opened his mouth to speak but a deep, sexily accented voice took over

before Lucas could get one word out.

"May I cut in, please? I was hoping to steal a dance with the most beautiful woman here tonight?"

He kissed her hand and she smiled. Chris put up his hands and backed

away.

""Hey as long as the lady doesn't mind."

"I don't", she grinned. "Chris, another dance later, perhaps?"

"You can count on it, doll", he winked.

So Lucas stood there, eyes fixated on the dark and dashing foreigner who had somehow just stolen his place and on Brooke who seem to be loving the attention.


	55. Glamma saves's the Day

A/N: What can I see I'm on a roll. Okay ladies and gents this is the third update of the day there's one more that will be up tonight or tomorrow. Please make sure you read all of them. Please because later on you'll be confuse and review them all. This chapter is dedicated to a little girl name Ali who is the ultimate diva in training and who think Chad Murray as she calls him is the bomb. And to Emma the littlest Diva In training. Who loves Jlo and Jimmy eat world…

Chapter 55

Glamma to the Rescue

Brooke was having the time of her life. For the past hour she had been dancing up a storm. Every time a new song started to play she changed dance partners, everything was running smoothly and everyone seems to be having a good time. The gala was a success, now if the auction would go off without a hitch Brooke would be happy.

"How do you think everything's going Andy?" she asked her dance partner

Andy Hargrove sigh, "Brooke sweetheart everything is going great. The food is great, the caviar is great, and the champagne is great. Everything is perfect. Look everything that you set your mind too always turns out amazing. God even your tea parties when we were little were amazing. You were and will always be the perfect hostess. The gala is a success; I don't know why you're so worried everyone is having a fabulous time. For god sake enjoy yourself."

It was Brooke's turn to sigh. "I know I worried a lot but I want this night to be perfect. This year has been pure hell I want to say good bye to it with a bam. But you're right everything is going great and the best part Glamma is behaving herself. She's not stripping off her clothes or starting a brawl. Yeah everything is fine. I'm going to chill."

"Good. Now Brookie we need to talk."

Brooke pulled away from Andy slightly. "Should I sit down?" she asked with a concern expression on her face.

"No let's keep dancing. Now Brookie how long have we known each other?"

"All our lives. Andy what's going on?" Brooke asked as Andy twirled her around the dance floor.

"Well you know I adore you. You know you're one of my best friends and you know how sorry I am that I wasn't here when the whole Nathan fiascos happen."

"Yeah." Brooke said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well I've been giving this a lot of thought and well, I think you should marry me."

Brooke quickly pulled away from her friend arms and looked at him like he was crazy. "Andy!"

"Look here me out and let's keep dancing there's no need to make a spectacle of ourselves. Look you know that my family is very conservative and that we have a certain image to uphold. Well my father feels like it's time I settle down. He thinks I need a wife and you are perfect for me. Look I'm thinking of running for office and you would make a perfect politician wife. We've know each other forever. We love each other. We're both very rich and we both love the same things. We would have the perfect marriage. Think about it you could some day you could become the first lady of the United States. Your parent's would love it and mine would be ecstatic. Dam even Glamma would approve."

Brooke shook her head. "Andy you can't be serious."

"I'm deadly serious. We're good looking and we have the whole world at out finger tips. Why not Brooke give me one good reason why you being married to me wouldn't work?"

"Um let me think, um Andy you're gay."

"So." Andy answered her with a serious expression on his face.

"So let's see you like guys. I want to have sex, um have children."

"We can do that."

"How Andy? You're gay dude."

"Brooke there are ways. You can have sex with other men as log as you're discreet and well children we'll go to a doctor you know the whole sperm in a cup thing. Come on Brooke think about it us married. How fab would that be?"

"Andy I'm not marrying you to uphold a family image. I'm not doing Nathan round two. Look don't you think it's time you told your parents you're gay."

"Hell no are you crazy. Fines don't marry but someday when I'm the president you're going to wish you accepted my offer. Now will you answer me a question who is that scrumptious Italian who keeps looking at you?''

"Dante. And he's straight. He's from Italy one of the glamma's friends grandson. He's yummy isn't he?"

"Brooke Davis are you actually interested in a man?"

"Andy I'm human. Come one he's gorgeous. He races cars. And look at his eyes. All the women are drooling. Too bad he's not my type. "

"And he only has eyes for you. Oh god he's coming this way."

"Andy hush up." Brooke whispered.

The Italian god waited in the sidelines until the song finished. The minute that Andy step away from Brooke he cut in.

"Bellisima another dance?" He said with enthusiasm.

"Why not?" Brooke answered tossing her head back. He pulled her into his arms and began to sway to the music of Billy Joel.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? You are so beautiful like a flower. Brooke please promise me you'll have dinner with me."

"Are you planning to stay in Tree Hill?" She asked as she felt his hand dip dangerously low to her backside.

"Si. Amore mio I plan to spend a lot of time here. Where have you been all my life? You are so beautiful. I can't believe we haven't met before. Tell me about you're self I want to know all. Don't leave anything out."

Lucas headed to the bar for yet another drink. He was beginning to sweat in his too expensive Tux. He couldn't take his eyes off of Brooke who had instantaneously morphed into the belle of the ball. Every once in a while he would detect a sad or far away look in her eye but soon a wide smile would replace it. She seemed to be receiving a lot of attention from the male population, especially the Fabio wannabe, Dante. Lucas had had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. Seeing them dancing so close, with Dante's hand so close to her ass literally made his skin crawl. It was time to end it. It was time to cut in. Sucking in a huge breath, he marched over to her. Just a few feet away, someone else interrupted the pair before he had a chance to. It was Liv.

"Perfect fucking timing", he said under his breath while he rolled his eyes, stepping back.

"It's time for the auction, dumpling", Glamma announced. "I need all

models in the back pronto."

Brooke nodded and politely excused herself from Dante who kissed her had. She followed her grandmother to the back where the other girls were getting dressed. Peyton was waiting as well.

"Well if it isn't the Belle of the ball." Peyton teased.

"P. Sawyer stop."

Peyton smiled as she saw her best friend smile. She looked amazing. "Brooke you have the whole entire male population drooling. You look amazing. Chris Keller has basically held me hostage asking me questions about you and the Italian looks like he's about to eat you up ay minute. By the way he is yummy. If I were single I would have had him upstairs the minute I saw him."

"Peyton. Stop. Look he's nice but you know not my type."

"Well he's my type Brooke. God I thought Jake was going to kill me when my mouth dropped when Glamma introduced him to me."

"I heard my name. Peyton you better be saying good things about me. And you look amazing in my emeralds. Brookie remind me when I revise my will to leave Peyton my emeralds."

"Glamma!" both girls said at the same time.

"Okay Glamma, what do I have to again?" Brooke asked

"Besides, look pretty? Just strut your stuff, kid. Make these rich schmucks want to buy these dresses. That's all it takes. Pretend you're a model."

"I'm nervous."

"Brooke, you've been in plenty of pageants and debutante balls. It's the same thing", Peyton tried to comfort her. "You'll do fine."

"Yeah? Well, you better give that advice to yourself because you're doing this with me, Pey."

"What?"

"If I have to do it, so do you. There's no way in hell I'm going out there with out you best friend"

"They...they don't need any more people", Peyton stuttered as an excuse.

"Actually, love" Glamma interrupted "we are one model short. Poor Bevin ran out of here like a scalded dog. Just as well, that's the most nervous girl I've ever met in my life. She's always fidgety. You'll look a million times better in her gowns."

There was no arguing and Peyton knew it. She was stuck. Sighing, she joined Brooke to change. In a few minutes, they were in their new modeling duds, Brooke in a red short Vera Wang Dress, and Peyton in a short black Halston. They zipped each other up and made sure no gowns were tucked in their pantyhose, and their make up was pure perfection. When all was kosher, they headed to the front of the line.

"Fabulous, ladies, you two look amazing", Glamma winked.

Erica ran up to the front out of breath.

"Oh God..." she panted.

"You look like you're about to have a coronary", Glamma quipped. "Have a seat with me. Watch the show with a glass of wine and take a load off, love the dress by the way I though Dr. McFadden was going to pass out when he saw you in it. Good move showing all the cleavage and my pearls look amazing on you."

"No time to talk Glamma. Brooke, I have terrible news."

Brooke's heart sank. She knew it; something bad was going to happen. The gala was ruined.

"What now?" Glamma said as she rolled her eyes after taking a look at her granddaughter face.

"Lance Rooney, the guy that was supposed to emcee the auction is stuck

in traffic...in Durham."

"Oh no!" Brooke panted.

"Never fear, girls", Liv winked. "Glamma to the rescue."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked.

"Of course. And do we have any other bright ideas for a replacement?

Besides, how hard can reading dummy cards be?"

Brooke took a nervous breath.

"You just make sure you stick to those cards, Glamma. I know you. No

Adding anything please. Glamma be nice, no dirty jokes, no screaming out that Mrs. Foster has had a face lift. Good behavior Glamma please. I need to raise a lot of money with this auction"

"Trust me, kiddo. This will be an evening to remember. You'll raise a shit load of money. Peyton tell her to trust me"

Peyton looked down at her feet without saying a word.

Glamma scoffed. "Forget you. "She said as she walked away.

Liv marched up to the podium as the lights dimmed and began to talk.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the one of the most anticipated events of the evening. I am Olivia du Bois, you mistress of ceremonies. I know you were all expecting Lance Rooney but it's your lucky day because you ended up with someone a lot less boring and with better legs", she joked to the crowd's laughter. "So sit back, relax, enjoy our lovely models and loosen those purse strings. Our first gown is a vintage Valentino being showcased by the beautiful, Victoria. Isn't she lovely, people? This sexy little black satin number originated in the fashion capital of Milan and the style was quite popular in the 1960's for those of you who can remember that far back because I know I can't. I'm only 39, darlings. But anyway history does have a way of repeating itself so we will start the bidding at five thousand dollars. Any takers?"

"Five", a woman waved.

"55 hundred", said another.

"Do I hear 6?"

The bidding continued until a respectable 15 grand.

"Sold", Glamma hit the gavel.

The auction continued as expected raking in a decent amount of bidding.

Brooke and Peyton looked as comfortable on the runway as they did gorgeous. Lucas and Jake couldn't stop starring at the two women.

"Half a million dollars, Liv", Erica whispered from backstage. "Not bad."

Glamma frowned.

"That's it."

"That's actually pretty good.

"Pretty good doesn't count. We have some of the richest people in the country here or at least the South. Put a thoroughbred or a convertible in front of them and they shell out 7 figures. This isn't good enough and we can do better."

"How?"

Glamma grinned.

"There is cocktail wear in the back, I got it just in case. Have the girls change while I stall. I have an idea."

Erica sighed. Glamma's precocious grin and wink said it all. She was

definitely up to something. Erica had her suspicions but she just

did what she was told. Whatever the plan was, it would work but it would be wild, crazy and predictable. What else could one expect with the infamous Olivia du Bois? All she knew was that she had never been as happy as she was now to be backstage. If her suspicion were correct at the end of the night Brooke and Peyton were going to kill Glamma.


	56. Tree Hill's own Meat Market

A/N: Last update for tonight read back the pervious updates… Review a lot guys…

Chapter 56

Tree Hill's own Meat Market.

The girls were dressed in their sexy semi formal attire. Peyton in a strapless, black silk dress nervously checked again to see if her boobs were remaining inside the A cups of the skimpy dress. She shot Brooke a confused look.

"Dude, I thought we were done. All the ball gowns sold. What gives with these outfits?"

Brooke sighed. As she adjusted her green halter dress, hoping that her nipples weren't showing through.

"I have no idea but I have the distinct feeling that Glamma is up to something."

Erica covered her mouth as she burst out laughing.

"Okay, what do you know?" Peyton demanded, hands on hips.

"Nothing! I swear", Erica put her hands up. "But whatever it is, I'm

sure it's going to be good. This is Liv, we're talking about. I told her how much money we had raised and she decided it's wasn't enough."

"That's precisely what I'm afraid of. Erica how much did we raise so far?"

"Half a million." She answered.

"Wow Brooke not bad." Peyton answered.

"Yeah it's respectable but I was hoping to raise more. Let's hope we can raise more with these gowns. God I hope Glamma behaves herself." Brooke sighed as the brief intermission ended.

"Welcome back, ladies and gents. I thank you for your patience as well as your more than generous contributions earlier however, now we come to the interesting part of the auction", Glamma winked. 'It's time to have some fun so all the single, legally divorced and widowed men take the front, please. Come on, don't be shy. We are all among friends here and Olivia du Bois has promised a good time and for those of you that know me, you know I never go back on my word. Okay, fellas there is special criteria for the final and best part of this event. In addition to being single and unattached, you must have money and be willing to spend it. Now is everyone ready?"

Eyebrows were raised but so was general interest so everyone just clapped and cheered.

Brooke could barely contain herself. "Peyton what is she up too?" she asked her best friend as she held her arm.

Peyton felt sick." I don't know, Brooke. I don't know but I have a feeling we're about to find out." As she stopped talking so she could hear Glamma.

"Very well. Come on out, Victoria. Isn't she lovely? Victoria Cooper, daughter of Raymond and Margaret Cooper, a graduate of Tree Hill High School and a current junior at Tree Hill University where she is an Economics major. A former Miss Tree Hill, Victoria enjoys singing, dancing, and writing poetry as well as marathon running. A very well rounded young lady. She is as intelligent as she is beautiful. What young man wouldn't want to spend the rest of the evening with her or maybe a kiss to ring in the New Year? Well, now you have that chance. Bidding for Victoria begins at two grand..."

Brooke and Peyton exchanged horrified glances backstage.

"Oh my God! Is she doing what I think she's doing?"

Peyton shook her head.

"She's auctioning us off like cattle! It's a meat market. Peyton oh my god my father is having a heart attack. Oh god how could she do this to me. Oh god I can't go out there. I can't Peyton. It'll be like when we were little and we had to pick teams. No one will pick me just like when we played kickball."

"Brooke relax. Stop it, we're screwed. Oh god I can't believe it, actually yes I can. Brooke sit down you look like your about to pass out. Oh god Brooke Jake! He's going to flip."

"...7500 from the strapping young man in the corner. So I hear 8? 8 thousand dollars...10? Wow, you are persistent little rascals. Dare I raise the price to 11...now we have 12...this is a for a good cause, boys...13, 5...14...going once, going twice. Sold!"

Victoria smiled politely and exited the stage as the next girl went up. In shock, horror and slight amusement, Peyton and Brooke watched Glamma "auction" off one by one time with the young models. Raising more money than either if them could believe.

"I can't believe it. Brooke she's making a killing. Oh god we're coming up. She is going to embarrass us. She's going to say artist that use to sleep around auction off to the highest bidder. Oh god she's going to making a killing with you. Oh god I can hear her now. Virgin for sale."

"Relax", Brooke said as the night progressed. "Glamma is crazy but even she has her limits. I'm her granddaughter. She wouldn't do this to me and you're marrying Jake for Christ's sake. If you would just say yes."

"Yeah, you're right..."

"And next to the floor, the lovely Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton's eyes widened. "Oh god." Was all she could say.

"Come on out, Peyton. Don't be shy. They say blondes have more fun and if you're willing to test that myth out boys, come and get her. Peyton is half owner of the hottest, newest, salsa club in Tree Hill. She is an amazing artist who is a wiz with clay. Loves to take pictures of her surroundings. Can I get a starting bid?"

"4 grand", a random man yelled out.

"5!" another topped him.

"6..."

Jake looked around frantically trying to see who was bidding on his girlfriend. He was livid. Lucas couldn't contained his laughter, as Jakes' face turned bright red.

"7", he countered. Peyton face broke out into a huge smile.

But it quickly faded as he was out bid in a matter of seconds.

The going rate was now up to 16 grand. She mouthed for him to bid once

more.

"20!"

"25", the persistent man in the bowtie kept going.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"30."

"40."

"That's it. 45 is as high as I go and the next person that bids on my

girl is going to catch a serious beat down at midnight instead of a kiss."

That threat was met with silence.

"45 going once, going twice...congratulations, Mr. Jagielski, you cutie. Please claim your prize at the end of the auction", Glamma said as she hit the gavel. "Now I have saved the best for last. She's beautiful, sophisticated, intelligent, cultured and sweeter than a Georgia peach...and I'm not just saying that because she's related to me although she had to get it from somewhere. Now if you are interested in this very available, two time Debutante of the Year, former Miss Jr. North Carolina, President of the Southern Daughter's Association, get ready cause here she is, my dumpling Brooke Davis."

Brooke took a deep breath and walked out to the stage, praying to god that her father or Andy would bid on her and end this fiasco. She was going to kill her grandmother.

"May I be so bold to start the bids at 30 thousand dollars?"

"30." Andy screamed.

"35", came another voice.

"Do I hear 40?" Glamma prodded.

"40", Dante winked at Brooke while she blushed.

"45", Chris Keller countered.

"50."

Lucas couldn't believe his ears and judging from the bewildered look on

Brooke's face, neither could she. The crowd was gong crazy. Brooke's parents looked like they were about to passed out. Mae and Erica were holding hands as they watched the whole fiasco unfold. Liv had a huge smiled plastered on her face.

"55", Andy added.

"60", from Dante.

"65", Chris came back.

"100 thousand dollars", said voice loud and clear.

From the throes of audible gasps, sauntered in Felix. He strutted like he owned the place, dressed in an all white suit, complete with a hat and a cane. A knot formed in Lucas's throat as he remembered Felix's words, at Peyton's parent's party, months before. How he wanted to get Brooke in to bed.

"125", Dante offered, not to be outdone.

Felix just smiled at him. This was a game. It was only money and he had plenty of that.

"175."

Dante smirked but was silent in his defeat. The room was silent. Brooke helplessly looked at Andy who raised his hands up in defeat.

"175 grand", Glamma smiled. "Going once, going twice..."

"200!"

Felix looked around to see his competition. To everyone's surprise, especially Brooke and Glamma, it was Lucas Scott.

"225..."

"250."

"275..."

"450", Lucas said without so much a flinch. A gasp was heard in the crowd, they couldn't believe how much money Lucas had bid. Brooke looked on horrified. Everyone was whispering. They were all talking about her. She could hear the wheels on the rumor mill turning. Tomorrow morning the whole town would be talking about how Nathan's brother bid almost a half a million for Brooke. Brooke wasn't sure what was worse. Lucas bidding on her or ending up with Felix. She was going to kill Glamma.

Lucas waited to see if Felix would up his bid. He could feel all eyes on him, but he didn't care. Brooke ending up with Felix was not an option, no matter how much it would cost him. He eyed Felix across the room. Felix just nodded. Brooke was hot and he wanted to get in her pants and money was usually not an object but he had better things to blow his cash on. Obviously Lucas Scott was prepared to win.

"450...going once, going twice...congratulations, Mr. Scott", Glamma winked. Come up and claim your prizes. "Now that concludes this portion of the evening. Once again thank you for your donations. Dance, eat, mingle and prepare to ring in the New Year with that special someone and that special kiss. Ladies, enjoy your gowns and fellas...well, enjoy your ladies. It has been a pleasure and I hope to see you all again next year, same time, same place."

She raised the gavel to formally signify the end but before she could drop it, the doors opened and an older gentleman raced in out of breath and disheveled with the head security guard close on his heels... Liv was furious! It was Robbilard.

"I'd like to place a bid..."

"Sorry. Usually it's the jackasses that get bid on instead of doing the bidding. Auction is over!"

"Is it? Because I'll pay two million dollars cash for the lovely mistress of ceremonies."

Once again there was a gasp in the crowd. The room got entirely quiet as they looked on to see what would happen next. Everyone knew the history that Robbilard and Olivia du Bois shared.

"The auction is over. Please escort this poor excuse of a man out the door."

Brooke watched as her Glamma tried to make herself down off the stage. She grabbed the mike off the podium and decided that Glamma need to be taught a lesson.

"Oh Glamma, you are mistaken you didn't hit the gavel so technically the auction isn't over. Mr. Robbilard has bought you fair and square, for the wonderful sum of two million dollars. Thank you so much for you generous donation, the children's hospital will benefit from your donation. Now please Glamma let Mr.Robbilard escort you off the stage."

If looks could kill Brooke knew she would be dead. Glamma was shooting daggers at her. She expected her to fight her, to hit Robbilard but she didn't. Brooke watched as Robbilard helped her down and Glamma held her head high, with dignity. Brooke walked off the stage with a huge smile on her face towards Peyton, who was giggling.

"Well Brooke you did it. You have tripled the usual amount of donations. You not only have enough money to finish the children's wing but you have enough to fund all those other projects you and Mae wanted to."

"Well I guess Glamma little meat market paid off."

"Yep. Um Brooke you um better turn around."

Brooke smiled and turned around. Her smile quickly fade when she found herself face to face with Lucas Scott.

"I believe I own you for the rest of the evening." He said with a huge grin on his face.


	57. Ringing in The New Year

A/N: It cracks me up to read your reviews. I love reading them and all the guessing you guys are doing. A lot of you are close to my brain outline. And I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't bother me because sometimes it does. But I will say one thing despite the fact that a lot of you are close nobody has any idea what's in my head. This story is basically all thought-out. Everyday something new pops in my brain. And the best part it's not even close to being finished. So keep reading. I will say one thing though everything write, every character is important. Everything happens for a reason. So enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure when I will update next. It's kind of flowing right now so check back later on. Now read and review… I'm dying to see what you think. This is dedicated to Nathan's Raven who is homeless, and jobless but she still reviewing and reading and I love that. Also once again to Jazzy J and to Gooseless. Jazzy J please read it and let me know how I did. And gooseless who is my diva. I read her this chapter this morning and she said my writing has vastly improved. That's was an awesome statement from a awesome author have you guys read When it comes… WOW! So review… oh and Let me know what you think is going to happen. But I guarantee you none of you will get it… LOL Kaos.

Chapter 57

Ringing in the New Year.

Peyton and Jake held hands and their breaths as they watch Lucas watching Brooke. The minute that he had walked over to her and the words "I believe I own you for the rest of the evening" Peyton knew he was screwed. Brooke looked like she had wanted to knee him in the groin. She had looked at Lucas from head to toe and had walked away. Lucas had stood in the same spot for the last twenty minutes watching as Brooke worked the room. He had not spoken a single word. Jake and Peyton had just stood watching in the sidelines as several scenes began to enfold. Glamma being forced onto the dance floor by Robbilard who looked like a cat that had swallow the canary. Glamma on the other hand looked like she was in a drug daze. A huge smile was plastered on her face. She smiled at everyone around her, and dance gracefully with Robbilard. Peyton knew that Robbilard was in trouble, when Glamma was quiet and calm it was never a good sign, it usually meant that she was up to something. And there was Brooke. She was standing with Mae, and her parents, while people went up to her to offer their congratulations for the success of the gala. Peyton smiled as she watched her friend face beam with pride and as she heard Erica's voice echo through the room announcing that there was only five more minutes to midnight. She grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him closer to her. He smiled. Tonight had been a huge success for Peyton and Brooke. All the hard work had paid off. Peyton looked amazing and despite losing 40 grand he was happy. The money didn't matter all that matter was that he had her. He had had a great time, everything his life was

perfect. He loved his job, his new loft. He had an amazing woman sharing it all. Life was perfect.

"Sweetheart. Do you have ay idea how much I love you?" he heard his girlfriend say as he sniffed her hair and closed his eyes.

"It better be a lot since I just spend 40 grand on you."

"Baby listen. It's about to be a new year and well I was thinking…"

"Where you thinking naughty thoughts? You know how much I love it when you think naughty thoughts." He said with laughter in his voice

"Jakey let's do it. Let's take the plunge. Let's get married."

Jake heart dropped. Had he heard right? Did Peyton just say let's get married? He pulled away and stared at his girlfriend.

"Peyton what did you just say?"

Peyton smiled. "I said let's get married. I accept. I want to be your wife. I love you. You have stood by me through everything. You helped me help Brooke through the worst time of her life. I love you more than anyone. I've been in love with you since I was 15, I can't imagine my life without you, so I want to marry you. I want to be your wife. I want to take the plunge. Oh god you haven't changed your mind have you? I know that I've been putting it off. Jake say something."

Jake could breath, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak.

"Peyton you said that you wanted to live together for a year ad then we would talk about it."

"I know what I said." Peyton said in a soft voice. She had waited too long, he had changed his mind. She waited to hear him say no. All of sudden she jumped out of her skin as she heard a huge scream rig out throughout the ballroom. It took her a minute to realize that it had come from Jake.

"YES!" he screamed. "Yes, Yes a million times yes. Let's get married." He screamed not caring that all eyes were fixated on them. "We're getting married." He screamed as he picked up Peyton in his arms and kissed her. Everyone ran over to the happy couple and congratulated them. The room was filled with warm wishes and congratulations. Everyone was laughing and talking watching the clock as midnight approached. Nobody noticed when Brooke walked out of the ballroom by herself onto a balcony that is nobody but Lucas.

He had been watching her from the moment she had walked off the stage at the end of the auction till the minute she walked out of the ball room. He had watched her as she accepted the congratulations from all the guest on the success of the gala. He had watched her as she had embraced his grandmother and her parents. He imagine himself holding her close to him, dancing the same way that the other men had. He imagine himself unzipping the gown slowly, kissing her back, carrying her up to his room, and making love to her for hours. But then her angry face took over those thoughts and he knew that it would never happen. Then again it couldn't happen; after all he had decided that Brooke Davis and him sleeping together was trouble. He walked over to Jake and Peyton and offered his congratulations. The happy couple accepted. He left them to the other guest and walked over to the balcony to where Brooke was standing.

"Get out Lucas." she said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked as he took off his coat and put it on her shoulders.

"I just did. Look I just want to be left alone. I've been embarrassed enough for this evening. Let's not give people anymore ammunition than we already have."

Lucas stood next to her and waited a bit before speaking.

"Brooke you kind of owe me. I did buy you fair and square."

"I'll pay you back."

"I don't want money. Look let's go inside a have a few drinks and congratulate our friends on their engagement."

"No." she said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere with you. As far as I'm concern any form of friendship you and I have is over. You're a pig Lucas. Tonight you embarrassed me. You made me feel like a piece of meat."

"Oh god cry for me Princess. Let me get out my violin. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you really that upset about Peyton and Jake? What kind of a friend are you? Don't try to deny it I saw your face when they announced their engagement. Jesus. Look Brooke I know you've been hurt but come on it's not about you it's about Jake and Peyton. Personally marriage in my book s a no no but I'm not going to not be happy for Jake and Peyton. "

"Shut up Lucas and leave me alone." She cried.

"No I won't. I'm going to set you straight. So Teresa went off on you who gives a shit. So Nathan is dead. What can you do? So your best friend stole your limelight tonight, deal with it. It's about time someone put you in your place Princess and I guess the job falls to me, once again. You need to get a fucking life. This whole living in a fantasy world is getting a little old. Shit happens and then you bounce back. You just mange to raise more money than anyone including myself expected you to. The children's wing will be finished in time. Everyone is having a great time. You look amazing. Everyone guy in that room wanted to get into your pants. Your best friend is marrying a great guy. Your about to say goodbye, to the year from hell and start a new one nice and fresh so get over yourself."

Lucas was mad. He was steaming. The one thing he hated about women were their pity parties. Jesus they were all the same.

"You don't know shit about me Lucas. You have no idea what's going through my head or how I feel." She screamed at Lucas.

"So tell me. For god's sake tell me what you are feeling tell me what you want?" he screamed back. Their eyes locked as they stood in front of each other starring.

"That's the problem I don't know what I want. I feel like a helpless, wounded, creature. I have no clue what to do. I don't know what happens next. I love my family, I'm ecstatic that Peyton ad Jake are getting married, but that just shows me that other people around me have some sort of direction and I have none. I'm tried Lucas. I'm tired of the talk, the gossip, appearances. I'm tired. I just want to live my life. I want to be happy. I want to take risks. "

"So do it Brooke. Who cares what people think? Who cares about appearances? Concentrate on you for once. Teresa is an idiot. She has no clue who you are. "

"And you do?"

"I think I know more than Teresa does. I know that you are a caring person. I know you love Drew. I know that you have a great imagination. I hear you sometimes tell Drew stories about fairies and knights that you make up in your head. I know that tonight if you didn't raise enough you would have written out a personal check from your personal account. I know that Nathan and Haley hurt you but you looked beyond that and took their son into your heart. I know that you love your family, your Glamma, and that dog you got for Christmas. I also know tat you love pizza with extra cheese, blueberry scones, and tequila,. I know that when you get nervous you bite your bottom lip, and I know that you love cheesy sappy, movies, that make you cry like a mad woman and I know that despite what you may say you're glad I won you instead of Felix."

Brooke looked at the mad standing I front of her and process everything he had said. The arrogant man who was the brother of the man that had torn her life apart had just managed to make her start to feel better about herself. She thought of Glamma's wise words, her advice about taking risk. She thought about her dream. The one of her and Lucas. She thought about him the night at the beach house. She thought about how she felt Christmas day as he tickled her. Her eyes burned into his as they both walked closer towards each other. Brooke extended her hand out to him and Lucas took it. In the background they could hear the music and the guest counting down the last ten minutes of 2005.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one"

She leaned forward and their lips met. Their mouths covered each other hungrily and urengently. Lucas arms encircle her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss was fierce filled with all the pent up emotion that both of them had been feeling for months. They forgot about their surroundings. Brooke moaned as Lucas's tongue met hers. Lucas groaned as desire took over for the woman that just minutes before he had been so infuriated with. They pulled apart after what seem like eternity even though it was just a few minutes.

"Wow." Lucas said. As he caressed Brooke's face with his hand. He looked at her and his heart swell as she looked up at him smiling.

"Luke." She said as she looked up at him. "Can I say something to you?" she asked.

"Of course." He answered.

"I want you." She whispered.

"What?" he asked. He had heard her but he wanted to be sure that he had heard her right.

"I want you bad. Look you were right. I have this problem that I care about what people think. I had this whole life panned out and it didn't work. I'm not happy. But we just rang a new year and one of my resolutions is to take chances, to take risk. I'm tried of being boring old, dependable Brooke. I want to change. I want to be free; I want to feel like I did when I was on the back of your bike."

"What are you saying Brooke?"

"I'm saying that I'm going to take your advice and not give a rat's ass on what people think. I'm going to do something that's not very Brooke like. I'm going to tell you what I feel. I want you. I want you bad it hurts. I want your kisses. I want you to touch me. I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me. Look don't look so shock okay this isn't easy for me and no I'm not drunk. I know you're Nathan's brother, and I know that people talk. I know it's a complication and I know we have to think about Drew. I thought about it all. That's all I've been thinking about but I can't help it. I want you. I want you just for one night. I don't want to date you; I don't want to have a relationship with you. I don't want any of those things. I just want one night with you. I want to throw caution into the wind. I want to forget I'm Brooke Davis daughter of Mark and Mary Davis. Brooke who always does the right thing. Brooke who is the dependable one. I'm tried of being good I just want to take you to bed ad screw your brains out. Lucas are you okay?"

"Brooke." Was the only word that escape Lucas throat. He wasn't sure what to do. He was stunned.

"Oh god." Brooke said. She had humiliated herself. What the hell was wrong with her. How could she have said all those things to Lucas? "Lucas oh god. I'm sorry I must have had too much champagne."

"No you didn't." he whispered.

"Yes I did. Besides how do you know how much I drank?'

"Because I was watching you all night."

"You were? Why?"

"Because you look amazing. I watched you walk around the room not noticing the way men were starring at you. I watched you making sure everything was perfect. I watch you dance with a shit load of guys and my blood was boiling the whole time. I watched you in your dress dancing with Fabio and I wondered if he had any clue how beautiful you are on the inside not just the outside. I wondered if he knew how sexy you are after you come out of the shower. Do you have any idea how amazing you look tonight? Do you have ay idea the thoughts that have been going through my head? I want you too Brooke and I want you bad. I watched all night long and I imagine us in bed together. Me kissing your neck, your mouth, that mole on your back. God Brooke I want you so bad it hurts."

"But…" she said before he did.

"But we can't." he answered as her heart sank.

"I know Lucas. It would be too complicated."

"Yep it would be. People talk. We have to think about Drew Not to mention my grandmother, she can't handle anymore scandal."

Brooke sigh. "Yes of course."

Lucas took a deep breath. "So we're going to have to be really careful."

"Excuse me?" she asked him.

"Careful Princess. Look we're grown; we're two consenting adults that are horny. Neither of us have a significant other. I don't know about you but I haven't gotten laid in months and hell I paid almost a half a million dollars for your ass so I think I deserve something. Neither of us want a relationship. Its one night just one night. It's just sex. It just making each other feel good. So here's my plan, we both go back in. We dance, we talk to the guest. You congratulate the newly engaged couple. You dance with Fabio, Scrawny, and Spikey and then after everyone is gone we'll meet up at my suite. What do you think?" he asked hoping to god that she didn't change her mind.

"I say let's go mingle." Brooke answered as she kissed his cheek and walked back into the ball room, leaving Lucas all alone on the balcony.


	58. Getting rid Of Pesky Baggage

I had to divide this chapter into two… The next part will be up today or tomorrow. If I can get a minute I will post it today….

Chapter 58

Getting rid off Pesky Baggage.

It was over, finally. The ball room was empty. Brooke sat on stage and slipped off her gold sandals. She was all alone in the ballroom, she had just said goodnight to the last guests. The night had been a success and she couldn't be happier. But now it was time, to leave everything behind and go up stairs to her room. She was a bundle of nerves. Was she doing the right thing? What if he didn't show up? What if he changed his mind? There were so many what ifs? Her whole life could basically be summed with one huge what if. What were her New Year's resolutions? To stop thinking about what ifs, to take risks, to act without over analyzing every situation, to get rid of all her pesky baggage. Especially to get rid of all the pesky baggage. That was the first order of business to get rid of her virginity. But could she go through with it? She had held onto her beliefs for so long. She had waited for that one special night. But it had never happen and now at 24, Brooke wanted to be just like everyone else. But Lucas Scott? Was she really brave enough to walk out of the ballroom and go upstairs to her suite to have sex with Lucas Scott?

She had felt his eyes burning a hole in her back as she danced with Andy and Dante. She had avoided his gaze as much as she could but ever so often their eyes met from across the room. He had smiled at her and she had smiled back, praying to god no one noticed. She had held her breath, when he had cut in on her dance with Chris Keller. He hadn't said a word to her; he had just held her body close to his. She had waited for him to say something but he didn't, not till the end of the dance, when he had whispered "Later". He had said it in a husky voice that had made her tremble just a bit. Then as she stood at the bar talking to Andy, about Peyton and Jake, the bartender had handed her a note. She had recognized his handwriting, and had taken a deep breath as she opened it. She had been sure that it was a note calling the whole thing off. But it hadn't been. Just a two sentences, Your room. Not mine. Lucas. That was it, just those words. She had handed the note back to the bartender and had order herself a shot of tequila and had waited for the night to end.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Erica asked. She had just walked her parents out and had decided to come back and see if there was something else that needed to get down before she went home.

"I was thinking about how much planning it took to put this whole thing together. How many nights I spent praying that everything would work out, that people would show up, that we actually raise money and everything worked out." She lied.

"Yes it did Brooke, yes it did. We raised so much money. I hate to say it Brooke but you have to thank Glamma."

Brooke smiled turned into a frown. "Glamma." Was all she managed to say.

Erica stared at her friend. "Brooke no matter what or how she did it, it worked out to our benefit. It's a lot of money."

"Yeah I know and I'm thankful but I swear Erica sometimes she makes me want to pull my hair out. And stop smirking, you weren't up there, being auction off like apiece of meat. But it all worked out in the end. And I defiantly got even with Glamma. By the way do you know where she went off to?"

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing. After the whole auction mess and then Robbilard I saw her on the dance floor and then I didn't see her again. So god knows what she's doing. Now lets talk about you, you were very popular this evening."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked Erica, who sat down next to her and took off her own shoes.

"All the men that were flocking around you. Dante, Andy, and Chris Keller. By the way I'm rooting for the Italian, wow."

"Erica stop." Brooke said as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Why? Look it was great. How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"Having all those men want you. You never looked at anyone else just Nathan. Guys looked at you but Nathan was the only one you gave the time of day too. So I was wondering how you were feeling?"

"It's funny that you asked me that. Tonight I felt like I was a different person. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I danced more tonight than I think I ever did at a charity event. But it was weird. I was so use to going to these things with Nathan and dancing with him. I never danced with anyone else, but tonight I danced with three different guys. It was great."

"Four."

"What?"

"Brooke you danced with four guys. Don't forget about Lucas who won you by the way."

"I know. But Lucas is well just Lucas. I don't want to talk about him. So what about you? I saw you with mouth."

Erica blushed. "He's great. He's sweet, he's great with Jenny. But …"

"But you're scared of getting hurt." Brooke cut in."

"Yep. Not only that I have to think about Jenny. I can't be irresponsible Erica any more. It's not only me; I have Jenny in my life now. Every decision I make, ever action I take affects her. Mouth is wonderful but I need to be careful. Besides, Peter hurt me. He hurt me so bad Brooke that I don't think I will ever be able to trust another man again."

"Oh Erica, I see the way he looks at you and I have known him for years, he isn't Peter. He isn't going to hurt you. Look I know all about hurt, pain and resentment. You know that I do. But I also know that you have to let go in order to be happy. Let go of Peter, don't use Jenny as a shield. Open your heart up and let Mouth in."

"Brooke."

"What?"

"What's going on with you?" Erica said as she looked at her friend. "You look different and you're acting different? What's up is it the engagement? Glamma?"

"Not you too. No it's not the engagement, I'm glad their getting married and it's not Glamma. I just decided that life is too short to waste by being cautious and not taking chances. Besides I like Mouth."

"Okay." Erica said unconvinced.

Before she could answer back Brooke cut her off.

"So the Italian god slip me his key. "

"What? Wow well spill it." Erica said giggling as she a bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass.

"Well we were dancing and he started to whisper a whole bunch of stuff and then he said here is my room key. Come and experience a night of ecstasy. Yuck. He may be good looking but Jesus suave he's not."

"So…so are you going to go?"

"Erica!"

"What I think we already establish my feelings on the whole virginity thing. Why not lose it with the Italian god. So he can't talk and he's dumb, who cares. You're not sleeping with his brain, just his really cute butt and his chest. His eyes. Oh god Brooke give me the key I'll go instead."

"Shut up. Go and show up at Mouth's door instead. I have no intention on losing my virginity to Dante. Hey Erica can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How um how old where you when you lost your virginity?"

"16 and it sucked."

"Really?"

"Yes it was horrible. It was with this college guy I was seeing. His name was Reggie. Anyway it was in his dorm room on a small bed. He had no clue what he was doing. Zero foreplay, barely any kissing. He stuck it in and it hurt like hell. It was over in less than five minutes and well let's just say I never saw Reggie again. It took a few different how shall I put this so I don't sound like a tramp, experiences before I started enjoying it. Oh god stop looking at me like that. I know you're still a virgin I don't want to scare. The first time is painful. It's not like on TV or like those sappy romance novels we're addicted to. It hurts like hell but if the foreplay is good and if the mood is right then you'll enjoy it a lot more than I did. When a guy goes the extra mile it's a lot better than if he didn't. Besides after the first time it gets better. And why the hell are you asking me about it? Are you planning on doing it with Dante? Or the rock star or Andy?"

"No Erica stop. No! It did cross my mind to do with Dante but no I don't want to be bothered. Now listen to me, I really want to thank you for all you're hard work. I couldn't have done it without you. So in return I have decided to give you the week off with pay, of course."

"But Brooke we have a zillion things to do."

"And we'll get it all done. Go spend the rest the week with Jenny and hopefully Mouth. The gala is over and I can handle everything else. I promise to call you if I need you. Now it's late. I'm going to bed. I plan to sleep in and get a facial and a massage before I go home tomorrow or tonight? Whatever, so go home."

"Yeah I will. I have to call a cab."

"A cab, no way come on you can take my car. My family is staying here so I'll get a ride home with them."

Twenty minutes later Brooke waved Erica off as she drove away in her car.

Meanwhile….

Was he crazy? What was he thinking? Lucas was in his room checking on Drew, who was fast asleep, but he couldn't get Brooke and their planned tryst out of his head. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, after all this wasn't some random girl, this was Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis. Beautiful, intelligent, caring, Brooke. Brooke who challenged him, who made him laugh, who made him crazy, and who he had wanted to take to bed ever since she had shown up at his beach house wearing that dress. He wanted her and he knew that she wanted him, but was it the right time. Nathan had only been dead a few months and well Lucas wasn't sure what the etiquette was concerning sex and waiting to have sex, after the fiancée died. But if Brooke was uncomfortable she wasn't showing it. He just wanted her to be comfortable; he wanted the night to be nice. After realizing that Drew and Sara were in his room, for the night, he had sent Brooke a message that they would meet at her suite. He had arranged, with the front desk, for a bottle of champagne and strawberries to be deliver. He had had the bed turned down and candles were lit around the room. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, maybe the candles had been too much, but he didn't care, he just wanted everything to be nice for her.

He whistled as he left his room, and walked towards Brooke. Being the owner of the resort had its perks. He was able to get into any room that he wanted to. He had the master key. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and it made him laugh. How many women had he been with? Tons, but he couldn't remember if he ever got butterflies with any of them before. When was the last time he had sex? He knew it had been a while, some little debutant, virgin who had shown up in his room, late one night. God he hate virgins. He hated the way they were so tense, so unwilling to let themselves go. Thank god Brooke was experience. Virgins were always a problem. They just laid there and never touched, kissed, fondle back. Lucas was not in the mood for that. One of the things he liked about Brooke was the way she flirted and teased him. That night at the beach house, when she had worn the dress and the thong, she had grabbed him and pulled him towards her as they kissed. She hadn't been hesitant, or tense. She had been passionate. Just like tonight, on the balcony. He had seen it in her eyes. The passion, the hunger, the desire. God he couldn't wait. He was going to have a ball in Brooke's arms, seeing her naked, kissing her. He walked faster towards her room and when he finally reached it he took a deep breath, as unlock the door. He walked inside it and made his way towards the bedroom. He smiled when he saw the ice bucket with the champagne that was chilling in it.

The bowl of fresh strawberries and cream, all the candles that were glowing all over the room. The king size bed had been turned down and all that was missing was Brooke.

Then he gasp as he saw her walk back in the room, from the balcony. Still wearing her evening gown she smiled at him, and he smiled back. She didn't speak and just as he was about to say something she walked over to him and slowly unzipped her gown from the side and let it drop around her feet.


	59. Getting Your money's worth

A/N: so a warning this chapter is very graphic…. It took a long time and I had to make a few decisions. In order for this story to be realistic at least this chapter I had to let myself go… I had this whole thing pictured in my head and well I wanted it to come a certain way and I think I did it… so a warning this is not for the faint of heart. If you're adult enough please read it and enjoy it. If you can't be mature about sex read something else… This is very graphic… I DID NOT hold back… I wanted it to be sexy, and graphic. I don't want to offend anyone… so with that enjoy… I dedicate this to someone who shall remain nameless.. .he wasn't my first but he was the first who managed to do give me a first. (That's my own little riddle.) To the man who made me shudder and still makes me shudder every time I hear the doors….

And also to ange who despite the fact that she's homeless she still finds ways to read a woman's worth… ange you'll find a job soon… have faith.

To jazzy j who has been waiting for this and to Nads who was close but not quiet there… oh and guys come on I can't believe you guys didn't know Lucas didn't know Brooke was a virgin read carefully… LOL so enjoy and reviews, lots of reviews… and remember don't read this if you can't handle sex…

Chapter 59

Getting your money's worth.

Without any hesitation, Brooke unzipped her gown and let it drop to the floor. She smiled as Lucas watched her dressed only in a strapless beige bra, a g-string, and gold silk stockings, that were held up with a matching beige garter belt. She smiled as Lucas looked at her his eyes full of desire. Smiling she bent down and picked up her gown off the floor. She slowly and seductively made her way to the back of the room, where the dressing area was. She knew he would follow her. She sat at the vanity and began to take off her diamond barrettes and the pins that held her hair together. One by one each pin was put on the top of the vanity, until they were all finally out. The she took off her jewelry, first her earrings, then the necklace, finally the rings and bracelets. She then shook her hair free from the elegant up do. She grabbed her brush and slowly started to brush her hair. She felt his presence when he walked into the room. He took the brush out of her hand and put it down and held out his hand to her. She took his hand trembling. She wanted him, but she was nervous. She had never been with a man and she didn't want to disappoint him. She wasn't sure what to do, so she decided to let him take the lead. He laced his fingers with hers and kissed her hand gently. He helped her stand up from the chair and smiled at her. "You're beautiful." he whispered.

Brooke blushed at his words. "Will you give me a minute and let me freshen up."

Lucas nodded his head up and down. "Yes, I'll be in the other room."

"I won't be long" she answered.

She went into the bathroom and took off her make up. She stared at her reflection in front of the mirror and smiled. It was finally happening. Tonight she would get to experience sex. She dug into her overnight bag and laughed as she pulled out her nightgown. She had called home that morning when she realized that she was spending the night, and had asked Lily to pack her an overnight bag. Lily of course had been as usual efficient, and her overnight bag was delivered to her within an hour. Brooke hadn't given her any instructions on what to pack; she had just said the essentials, which Lily had packed. Jeans, flip flops, a t-shirt, bra and panties, her tooth brush, make up bag, and an ordinary nightgown. But she hadn't packed just any nightgown. Brooke thought to herself as she caressed the silky material, it was the nightgown. The one she had bought months ago, for her wedding night with Nathan. Wasn't life funny? Tonight she would be wearing it for his brother. She took off her lingerie, and put it on. She once again looked at her reflection in the round mirror. Her face was flushed, her eyes were glazed, Brooke barely recognized herself. She stared at her breast and wondered what Lucas would say? Would he like her? She knew of his reputation, she had heard countless tales of his escapades. He had been with ton of glamorous, European woman and Brooke didn't want to disappoint him. For a brief moment she wondered if she should tell him about her being a virgin, in case he didn't know. But what would she say? Then she wondered if maybe he did know. After all Nathan and him were brothers, maybe Nathan had told him or not. Well if he asked her she would be honest. If he didn't she would maybe somehow broach the subject. She wasn't sure how she would do it, but she really didn't care, she would figure it out later on. She patted her face with some powder, and applied some lip gloss. She sprayed herself with her favorite perfume and took a deep breath.

"It's now or never." She said in a whisper as she walked out of the dressing room and into the living room, where Lucas was waiting. He had taken off his coat and bow tie. His sleeves were rolled up and she noticed that he didn't have any shoes or socks on.

He stood transfixed by her beauty. She had looked amazing earlier, but now there were no words to describe her. Her face was glowing as she looked at him shyly. She looked vulnerable, and sweet. He handed her a champagne flute and she took it from him smiling once again.

"Is it Dom?" She asked him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"But of course, Princess, do we ever drink anything else? A toast to your success and to a new year."

"Yes, to a new year. Oh and to taking risk."

"To taking risk." He repeated. They drank their drinks and stared at each other. Neither of them moved. They didn't know what to do. Lucas wanted to take Brooke in his arms and Brooke wanted to kiss him, but neither of them wanted to make the first move. Finally Lucas decided to break the ice.

"So where's the pooch?"

"Oh Diva. Um I made arrangements for someone to take her back to my house. I didn't want her destroying your hotel room."

"Nice name by the way. Um did you um ever find out who sent her to you?"

Brooke started to laugh. She couldn't believe that he still wouldn't admit it had been him. "As if you didn't know. By the way thank you. I love her."

"Don't thank me. I didn't send her to you it was from Santa."

Once again she started to laugh. "Okay Luke, keep telling yourself that."

She walked over giggling to the ice bucket, and poured herself another glass. Lucas followed her and after she took a sip he took the glass away from her, and set it on the table. He pulled her towards him, and looked into her eyes; she caught her breath as she waited for him to make his next move. He touched her right hand and once again raised it to his lips. He reached up with his other hand and brushed a piece of hair off her face, touching her cheek afterwards. The simple touch to her cheek made her legs tremble, and she closed her eyes waiting to see what his next move would be. As her eyes continued to be closed, his fingers began to softly touch her neck. Then in one swift movement, Luke picked Brooke up into his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. Gently he paced her down in the middle of the king size bed. She felt a tingling in the pit of her stomach as he stroked her skin. His fingers began to caress her face, and then they moved down to her neck. Brooke held her breath as he kissed her neck.

"You smell amazing." He said to her in a husky voice. "Brooke are you sure?" he asked her as he gazed into her eyes.

"Please Luke just touch me." Was her replied. Her body was feeling hot all over. Waves of desire were rolling all over her body. Lucas was driving her crazy. Deciding to go with the flow Brooke grabbed Lucas's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss and then pulled down one of the straps of her nightgown down so he could see the swell of her breast.

Lucas groaned. "Don't tease me princess."

"I'm not the one doing the teasing Luke."

A shiver ran up his spine as he licked his lips as he looked down at her. She looked so sexy. Laying on the huge bed, her hair all around her, wearing a lacey nightgown that showed just enough to get a man's blood boiling. He moved his lips onto hers and ran his tongue over her lips. They began to kiss and Brooke groaned as their tongues met. They kept kissing as Lucas's hand pulled down the other strap of her night gown. He started to kiss her neck and once again she closed her eyes, as desire began to run through her body. Lucas gently pulled down her nightgown until it was off her and then he tossed it on to the floor. Brooke opened her eyes to see his reaction to her nakedness. She watched as his eyes roamed her body and nervously waited for him to say something, but he never did. He just stared at her.

Lucas couldn't get over it, he had seen Brooke naked before but it always overwhelm him, she had such an amazing body. He looked at her breast and smiled. They were his favorite part of her. He couldn't wait to put his mouth on them. Gently he cupped her breasts in his palms. Softly he kneaded them, rolling the nipples between his fingers. A shiver of excitement raced down her spine. It felt like fire between her legs. He smiled as the nipples instantly harden when he touched them. Lucas lowered his head and began to suck on one nipple while massaging her other breast with his other hand. He then switched to sucking on the other nipple.

Brooke was is heaven. It had never been like this with Nathan. He had never taken the time to make her feel so sexy. Nathan had never sucked on her nipples the way Lucas was doing, gently tugging them with his lips. It was wonderful new experience for her. She could feel herself begin to get wet, and she began to moan and writhe about, which led to Lucas sucking harder. He moved his hand down, and began to trace circles around her navel. She gasped in shock as his lips closed over her right breast and he bit the sensitive tip. She cried out softly as he wrapped one strong arm around her as his other hand parted her wetness. He kissed her firmly on the mouth as he gently invaded her with one finger. She moaned loudly as he slowly worked it in and out of her. As his fingers slowly dip inside her, she heard Lucas groaned as he felt her wetness.

"You are so wet." He whispered in her ear as he took the finger out of her.

Brooke began to moan louder as he inserted the finger inside her again and then proceed to take it out. She had never felt so many things at once. She felt hot and a bunch of unfamiliar emotions stormed throughout her whole entire body. She shudder, as Lucas looked on. She looked like she was in a daze. He added another finger and pushed them both deep inside of her.

"Do you like this?" he asked her.

"Yes." She moaned

His mouth began to work their way down to her navel. Her fingers were in his hair, twisting, pulling as she panted.

"Oh God, yes." Her hips began to move. Her body craved release, and a wave of pleasure was building so quickly she thought she was going to explode any minute.

"What about this?" He asked, as he slipped his finger back inside her, and found a spot that gave her even more pleasure. Her hand gripped on his head as her hips moved with his finger as he stroked her.

"Please Luke, don't stop. Please don't stop." Her breathing became rapid. Lucas knew she was craving release. He had built up her pleasure so high that he knew that it was just a matter of time before she exploded. Brooke wasn't sure what was happening, it felt like sweet torture and she never wanted it to stop.

"Trust me princess I'm not planning to stop." He assured her as if he had read her thoughts, and then he withdrew his finger from her. She was about to plead with him to start again when she felt his tongue slide inside her thigh. And her legs locked together.

"Lucas what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Princess lay back. I want to taste you."

"Lucas don't…I'm not comfortable."

"Brooke trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing. Lay back sweetheart just lay back."

"Lucas…" she said in a hoarsed voice.

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Lucas started to kiss to her thigh again. Brooke moaned as Lucas began to lick her so ever slowly. He lifted her hips off the bed. He slowly licked one side of her wetness, then the other, carefully avoiding her tiny bud, she wasn't ready for that yet, he knew she was almost at the brink. He could feel her orgasm begin. He looked at Brooke laying on the bed, panting, moaning. She was so close. So close to the edge. Then he lowered his mouth onto her clit and sucked her ever so gently. She screamed his name as her first orgasm began to overtake her body. The sensation of his mouth being too much for her to handle. She felt as though she were floating through the air. He held her tightly around the hips, his mouth never leaving her center until she stopped moving her hips.

"Oh my god Lucas." Was all she managed to say.

He couldn't take anymore. He had to have her; he needed to be inside her. He had dreament of this moment do many times. She was such a passionate woman he needed to posse her, he need to have her; he needed to be inside her.

"Brooke …" he started to say.

"I know I want you please Lucas I want to feel you inside me."

It took him less than three seconds to rip off his pants. Brooke watched as he slipped off his boxer shorts. Her eyes grew wide when she saw how large he was while he slipped on a condom. He saw the look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay? If you don't want to we don't have to." He said to her praying to god she hadn't changed her mind.

"I haven't changed my mind. Please put it inside me. "

He dipped his fingers inside her once gain to make sure she was still wet. He didn't want to hurt her. He knew it had been awhile since she had sex. She had felt so tight to him earlier. He spread her legs gently as he lay between them, his hardness touching her slightly. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, as he raised his hips, guiding himself slowly in to her entrance. He slowly pushed inside her and gasped when she cried out in pain, as he felt a barrier. He stopped moving and stared at her. She couldn't be? Brooke couldn't be a virgin. He was too shock to even move. It wasn't possible.

"Luke…" was all she said.

"Brooke you're a …"

"A virgin." She answered for him

He couldn't believe it. He wanted to get off her but he couldn't move. The shock was too great.

"Please Lucas don't stop." She said to him as she tried to figure out if he was angry or just surprised.

"I … I…" was all Lucas managed to say.

"It's either going to be you or someone else. Look I want to get this over with. So either finish what you started or I'll find someone else. Dante gave me his room key, maybe he'll be man enough to finish the job, you started".

That was all it took to get Lucas attention. He thrust forward quickly, tearing her apart. She screamed in pain and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. It felt like she was being ripped into two. He was so hard and she was so tight. Lucas pulled in and out of her over and over again. He was angry with her so he wasn't tender or cautious. He didn't care about her or what she was feeling. The only thing he wanted was his own pleasure and release. Brooke be dam. Brooke gasped as she stared at him wide eyed with fear. The pain was unbearable. Finally the pain, after what seem like an eternity, subsided. Lucas kept going though; he kept ramming himself into her body. She felt every inch of his hardness. Finally she felt him shudder, and then he just stop moving. It was over. He laid inside her for a minute not saying a word. Finally he stood up. Naked he stared at Brooke laying on the bed, her hair dishelved, her body glistening with sweat, and a streak of blood on her thighs. He didn't say a word to her he just stared. Brooke didn't know what to do or what to say. She was feeling horrible. She had known that it was going to be painful, but she hadn't expected that much pain. It was as if Lucas purposely set out to hurt her.

"How could you not tell me?" he said in a cold voice.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." She answered back as she saw fire in his eyes.

"You don't think it was my business. You use me Brooke. Tell me did you get a kick out of doing it with me. Was it your way of punishing Nathan for his betrayal?"

"Shut up Lucas. Look get out."

"I'm not done talking to you yet Brooke."

"I don't care what you're not doing. Look Lucas think of it this way for almost a half a mil you got my virginity not a lot of guys can say that they paid for a virgin. We fucked it's done. "

"We did a little more than that and you know it."

"Luke get over yourself. I told you it was either going to be you or someone else. I told you I was starting this year nice and fresh. I'm tired of being Brook Davis so tonight I became a new Brooke. I got rid of all my pesky baggage and you help me out. Plain and simple. Now I'm tired so get out. I want to sleep."

There were so many things Lucas wanted to say to her, so many questions that he needed answers too but he couldn't do it. He was angry. He looked at the woman that he had been lusting after all those weeks, one last time and he grabbed his clothes off the floor. Without saying another word he left her room. Brooke waited till she heard the door shut and then began to cry.


	60. Scars of the past affect the Future

A/N: Guys due to the fact that everyone and I mean everyone had an opinion on the last chapter I have to post this one as a two parter. I'm sorry but it's too important... I will give one hint though this one is all about Lucas… Brooke is next. Now I want to thank everyone for their reviews they were all amazing. I can't believe how many of you guys took the time to actually sit down and write in depth reviews… That was great… I loved the way some where on Brooke's side while others where on Lucas's… that was awesome… The best part of this whole thing was the fact that I thought I went overboard. I wasn't sure how many of you guys could handle it. I wanted to write Brooke's first time with honesty. I don't care about what people say, the first time isn't pretty. Mine totally sucked then again I thought I was doing it with prince charming and well let's just say he turned out to be a frog. Now the first time you have an orgasm well that's a different story and well lets just say Lindsey you were right…. To this day whenever the doors are playing on the radio well let's just say my face turns bright red. Anyway back to Brooke I know that some where expecting a fairy tail first time but not once did I ever plan it. Some of you have asked me how I was able to write it well let's just say it wasn't easy but dam your reactions were worth the effort. So thank you to all. To Nads, to Kase, to JazzyJ, to Nathan's raven, and to Lindsey and extra thanks you guys so made my day with your reviews… and to gooseless who even said dam when I read it… so here's the next installment I will try to get the next chapter up but I have to study and passed a test for work that I keep failing,. I was close today but still I failed so the updates won't be as frequent as I would like. So relax its coming soon… I don't how soon but if I study tonight maybe I'll be able to update tomorrow. We shall see…. Now let's see what you guys think about Lucas after this one… LOL, Kaos

PS: Does anyone know where Blackcats is I'm getting worried…?

Chapter 60

Scars of the past affect the Future.

There had been no where to go. Leaving the bedroom, clothes in hand, he had slammed the door with all his might. Praying to god that no one was around, he had dressed as quickly as he could in the hallway. Then he had left. Without giving it a second thought he had gotten into his car and sped off into the night. Full of anger, resentment, bewilderment, confusion and sadness he had driven with no direction in mind, but ending up in a familiar spot, the River court. Hopping out of his car, still in his tux, he grabbed a basketball he always kept in the trunk, and began to shoot hoops, missing every shot. Which irritated him even more. What the hell was going on? How had his life gotten so mixed up and complicated in less than 24 hours? When had he lost control? The one thing Lucas cherished was control. It had taken him a long time to achieve. Control and peace, which were both now gone. He was once again confused, angry, and feeling like everything around him was falling apart. How had he gotten here? He wondered. What had happened?

Brooke Davis. That what had happened Brooke. His life had been going just fine, until Brooke had set her eyes on him. Like a lion ness she had pursued him, in tight dresses, killer legs, showing up at his beach house at all hours, with pizza, and cake. All with one purpose. To get him into bed. And she had achieved it. With her smiled, her twinkling eyes, and her laughter, she had seduced him into bed. Everything had been sweet in the beginning. She had acted so shy and demure, the way she had made him wait in the other room while she changed. It had been so sweet, so perfect. For a brief moment she had managed to make him forget that it was just one night. One night of random sex, with no feelings, with no strings attached. He forgotten that she was Brooke Davis, and he was Lucas Scott. They had, in his mind, been just two people who were making love. It had been great until he had discovered her secret. How was it possible that after all the years she had been with his brother she was still a virgin? The fact that she was virgin hadn't bothered him it had been the deceit behind it. The way she had acted. She had used him. It had been all about her. She hadn't given any thought to his feelings. Her words still rang in his ears. The way she taunted him with having someone else finish what he had started. It had been too much. Those words, they had teased him they had made him crazy. He knew he had hurt her. He knew he had been rough with her. He hadn't meant to be, but he hadn't been able to contained himself, the way she mocked him, her words they had been just like hers. Gabriella. It always ended up with Gabriella. When would she be out of his life for good? When would he be able to go a full day without seeing her face in his brain? Without remembering what they had shared and all the pain she had caused him?

She had hurt him so much. One minute they had been so happy playing house. Cooking, laughing, shopping, then with one action she had ruined it all. His eyes had been opened wide and Lucas had finally realized that for a year in a half the woman that he had shared his bed had never existed. She had been a mirage, who he had wasted time with. Then the real torture had begun. The drinking, the excessive partying, the living his life without a care in the world, the running away from everything that would involve a commitment. He had traveled all over the world running from her despite the fact that she wasn't chasing him. Seducing random girls into bed just to achieve some sort of released. How many women had he gotten into bed, with just a couple of sentences? How many of them had fallen for his act only to wake the next morning in bed alone? How many women had he gone through the motions of sex with, while picturing Gabriella? The answer was simple tons, except for Brooke. Brooke had been the complete opposite of all the girls that he had ever been with. The roles had been reversed, instead of him being the aggressor, the one who did the pursing it had been her. She had pursued him, she had had driven him crazy, and in the end she had hurt him. Brooke had somehow managed to make him feel the same way all those nameless faces had felt when they awoke in the morning to an empty bed. Yes she had hurt him, and it had stung, bad, more than he

would ever admit. But he also knew he had hurt her. Hers had been physical because he had been a savaged. He had been brutal, in a way he felt like he had raped her. He had forgotten that it was Brooke. Sweet Brooke who took care of Drew in a way that only a mother would. Brooke who drove him insane with her music, her humming every time they were in the car together, the one that had to have sprinkles with her ice cream.

As all these thoughts when through his head as Lucas ran to his car forgetting his ball. He knew what he had done and what he now had to do.


	61. Can We Talk ?

Chapter 61

Can we talk?

Laying on the bed with just a crumple sheet covering her body, Brooke cried. She hadn't stop crying since Lucas had left. Everything was a mess and it was all her fault. She had no idea how she was going to be able to look at Lucas after what had happen between them. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle being in the same room with him. At the moment she wasn't even sure what she was feeling. There were so many emotions going through her head. She was sad, angry, upset, destroyed, and hurt. Part of her hated Lucas and the other part of her hated herself. She had been so horrible to him, so harsh. She still wasn't sure why she said the things she had said to him; the words had just rolled off her tongue. She knew that she had hurt him, she had seen his eyes. The ones that were usually so calm were full of rage. He had looked at her with such confusion. She had been so afraid he wouldn't finish so she had mocked him until he finished what he had started. She had expected him to be gentle with her, but he hadn't. He had hurt her, not only physically but emotionally. He had scared her. His face as he thrusted inside her had frightened her. His eyes that had been filled with such tenderness were replaced with eyes that were full of hatred. Lucas had tuned into a wild animal that had shown no restraint. her. Tears began to fall down her face again. Everything was screwed up. She had always known that her first time would suck. She had always known that it would be painful. She was fully prepared for it. But somehow in the back of her mind she had hope that it would have been totally different than what she expected. She had hoped it would have been a beautiful thing; instead it had turned into her worst nightmare. She was alone in a big bed and Lucas hated her.

It should have never been Lucas, and she still wasn't sure why she picked him. She had planned it out in her head so many times. It was suppose to one night with some guy that she barely knew, without any complications. One man, one random man that she either met at a club or that she paid like Glamma had suggested. But she had complicated the whole thing because she had picked Lucas. Everything had been perfect until she had thrown Lucas in the whole mix. She had made a choice, one night after reading Haley's journal.

She had been tired of feeling sorry for herself, tired of feeling like she was a little girl trapped in a woman's body. Dressed in a pair of old boxer shorts and a tank top she had stood in front of a mirror and had decided enough was enough. She wanted it, she needed it, and she was going to get it. She had decided she was going to handle it the same way she handled shopping, go out and find something she thought would look amazing on her. She was going to find herself a man. The perfect man. One that looked good, had a killer body, and was taller than her. Those were her only requirements. She didn't care about anything else. It didn't matter to her if he was bright, or dumb. As long as he looked good was all that mattered to Brooke. She just needed him for one night that was it. She didn't want to do the whole dating thing, relationships, and love crap. She had had enough of that to last her forever. There weren't supposed to be any complications, none what so ever. So what the hell had happen? Of course she knew the answer, it had been Lucas Scott.

He had made her go weak in the knees with that one kiss he had given her at the waterfalls. Then when they danced at Peyton's club, he had made Brooke feels alive. She had felt the fireworks fly off her body. But what had really done it was the dream. The dream of him and her doing it in front of the fireplace at the beach house had been the clincher. From that night she had begun to fantasies about him. His body, his eyes, and the truth was she had in a way pursued him. She had heard about his reputation in Europe. One of her best friends, her old college roommate, Anna Hargrove had filled her in. Andy's sister had gone to boarding school in France, and was currently working as a fashion designer for one of the top design houses in Europe. She knew all the right people in Europe and had heard about Lucas's wild reputation. Hearing about them had intrigued Brooke. So she decided to see what would happen with a little of flirting and a wicked white dress. She had certainly had her answer, she was sure if Glamma hadn't interrupted her and Lucas, that night at the beach house they would have had sex.

Would it have been wonderful or horrible? Would he have hated her? What was going to happen to them now? Would they ever be able to be just Brooke and Lucas, two friends?

Brooke was so confuse she that she felt like she was going to pass out any minute from sadness and exhaustion. Just as she was about o figure out if she should get up and go home she heard the door open. A minute later Lucas was in front of her. He looked like hell. His tuxedo was rumpled, his eyes were red, and his hair was a mess. He stood in front of her without uttering a single word.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked him in an icily tone.

He didn't say anything he just kept on staring at her.

"Get out Lucas I think you did enough damage for one night." Brooke watched as Lucas just stood in the same spot. She wasn't sure what was going on, and she wasn't sure about the words that were coming out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to be mean but he was staring at her with such an odd expression on his face. Finally he started walking away. Brooke took a deep breath, he was leaving. Thank god, she thought to herself he was leaving. She wasn't ready to face him not yet. She laid back down on the pillow and just as she was closing her eyes she heard the water running. Lucas walked back into the bedroom stark naked. Brooke's eyes widen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." She said as her lips started to quiver. She was afraid, very afraid.

Lucas sauntered over to the bed and leaned down putting one arm around d her shoulder and the other beneath her legs. Despite her movement and protest he gallantly swooped her off the bed in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

"Stop Lucas, put me down please." Brooke pleaded.

Gently he put her in the tub that was filled with warm, soapy, water and then he climbed in behind her. Brooke was stunned she wasn't sure what to do. Just as she was about to get up she felt Lucas start massaging he shoulders. Then he started to talk.

"Did I hurt you very badly?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." She answered

"Was it horrible for you?"

"Yes. The beginning was wonderful but the end well let's just say I defiantly wont ever forget it."

Lucas sighed as he grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash her back. He wasn't sure what he was doing or if he was doing the right thing. He had jumped in his car and driven back to his hotel, ready to apologies to her. A million scenarios ran through his head. He would say I'm sorry and leave or I'm sorry and then she would hit him. As he grabbed her room key from the concierges, took a deep breath and prepared himself for her wrath. He was prepared for almost anything but when he saw her, laying on the bed so vulnerable, with the sheet around her, and bits of blood on it, he had cracked. A huge lump once again filled his throat. He wasn't sure what to say. She had looked so small laying on the king size bed. He hadn't meant to climb into the tub with her, but he had been so afraid that she would leave. He needed to talk to her, to explain.

"Brooke, there is no excuse in the world for what I did."

"Stop Lucas I brought it upon myself."

"No, stop. Look let me get this out. I'm mad at you because you kept something so big from me. I feel like you used me. But that doesn't matter because what I did was worst. I hurt you and I did it on purpose. I'm so sorry. Your first time shouldn't

have been like that. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. Is the warm water helping? It should soothe the soreness."

"Yeah it is. You don't have to stay I'll be fine."

"I know I don't have to but I want to besides we have to talk Brooke."

"Why? Why do we have to talk about it? Why do we have to analyze it? It's simple. I needed to get laid and I used you. I went after you and I got what I deserve, don't you think?'

"Stop Brooke, just stop it."

"No! You want to talk about it well let's talk about it. I wanted you and I got you. I went after you without a care in the world because in part I thought wouldn't it be just great to have sex with Nathan's brother. I mean what better way to get even with Nathan by giving you the one thing I never gave to him. Well I did it and it bit me in the ass didn't it?"

"Stop it, you're only hurting yourself. Look whatever your reasons were it still no excuse for what I did. I'm not saying I'm not mad because I'm pretty fucking pissed off at you. I'm so mad I can't see straight. But it's not an excuse. I hurt you and for that I'm not sure I can ever forgive myself."

"Lucas what the hell is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"This! This whole tub thing. This pouring out your heart crap. From what I understand you're just a bam thank you kind of man. A bad boy. You have a reputation for leaving after the act is over. Well sweetie the act is over and you're here in a tub with me."

Lucas raised an eyebrow." Well let's just say I got a taste of my own medicine and I didn't like it so I'm trying to make amends. And how do you know about what I do or don't do?"

"I know a lot of things"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Brooke um…"

"What?"

"Can you forgive me?'

She took a deep breath. It would be so easy to say yes but she couldn't.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on right now. This whole pass year has been so strange. I feel like sometimes I'm living this stranger's life. I don't know what's going on or who I am."

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't. In less than twenty four hours I manage to hurt Teresa, who granted tried to hurt me and succeed, but I stoop to her level. I was horrible to you too. I should have never said those things to you, that's not me. I don't know what's going on. And the worst part is I want to blame you I really do, but it's not your fault. I'm the only one to blame for this whole mess."

"No you're not. At least not all the blame. I share some of it too. I should have never kissed you. I should have never let things got so far. I should have stopped this thing whatever we want to call it a long time ago."

"WHY!" Brooke screamed as she turned around to face him "Am I not up to your standards? Are my boobs, not big enough, what about my hair, my face?"

"Hey calm down that's not what I meant, you're beautiful, sexy. Hey Brooke…" Lucas tried to soothe her and put his hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away.

"I waited Lucas. For the last six years I waited for tonight. I wanted to give your brother something special a gift. The best gift I could have ever given him. But let me tell you something I would have open up my legs in a minute if just once he had kissed me the way you kissed me tonight. The way you touch me, the look you gave me. You want to hear something pathetic you're the first man to see me naked. Isn't that awful. I was with you're brother for six years and not once did he see me naked or want to for that matter. When I told Erica I was a virgin she almost passed out. Then when she asked me how I managed to survive it I lied. I told her it was all the fooling around that we did. But here's the best part the fooling around did nothing for me. My vibrator was what got me through my fucking pathetic relationship with your brother. He had Haley and I had plastic with batteries. So don't sit there and tell me it should have happen because no matter what it finally did and I feel wonderful. Yeah it sucked but it's done. I did it and that's that. I now know what it feels like."

Lucas was quiet as he processed all of Brooke's words. His brother had been an idiot.

They sat together in the tub. Neither of them spoke. There were so many things that needed to be said. So many questions that they both needed answers too, but neither of them wanted to talk. They were both finding comfort laying in a tub together without talking. Lucas thought about what to say next but came up empty handed. Just as he was going to ask Brooke if the water was getting cold he heard his cell phone ring. Reaching down on the ground he pulled it of his pants pocket.

"Hello."

Brooke closed her eyes as she leaned back on his chest. She wasn't listening to what he was saying, she was just thinking about what she had said to him.

"Um well of course. Yes umm I'll make some calls. Stop it Jake relax I'll be there. No I don't know where Brooke is."

Hearing her name Brooke sat up and turned around to see if she could figure out who Lucas was talking to.

"I'll fine her. We'll both be there. Yes tonight calm down buddy I wouldn't miss it for the world. Bye."

"What happen oh god is it Drew."

Lucas smiled as he out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Brooke followed him and got out too. He handed her another towel.

"That was Jake. He and Peyton are in Vegas and well they've decided to elope and want us both there, so we're going to have to table this emotional conversation for another time. Princess we're going to Vegas."


	62. You Wanna A Piece Of me?

A/N: I've been studying like a mad woman and writing a few bits on the side. I finished early this morning after I finished studying the tax classifications of life insurance. My big test is tomorrow and I actually feel pretty confident right now. So here it is. I know you guys are going to flip out but I told you this story is different the last chapter was a bit too fluffy for my taste so I have to fluff out my story… Review and let me know what you guys think… oh and for ali who said name it you want a piece of me and for blackcats… thank god your back next update will be either at the end of the week or next week.

Chapter 62

You want a Piece of Me

"What did you just say?" Brooke asked hoping that she had heard wrong.

"I said get your ass in gear princess, we're going to Vegas. Have you ever been there? It's awesome! Oh I swear I could kiss Jake. Vegas, baby! I so need this. What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe you're just standing .Come on don't tell me you're upset about us not talking about what happen, you didn't even want to talk about it, in the first place. Brooke come on we have to get going, the pilot said we're going to take off in an hour. They want to do it ASAP and they want us both there, I'm the best man and you're the maid of honor. Please let's just let it go for now let's pack our bags and take off, when we come back we can discuss it for days, weeks, years even."

"Pack my bags? Vegas? Peyton and Jake oh god this can't be happening. Peyton and Jake can't elope." Brooke said in bewildered as she wrapped the towel around herself and sat down on the toilet seat with her hands on her head. Lucas who was busy looking for his socks stop dead in his tracks when he realized what had just come out of Brooke's mouth.

"Why the hell not? Oh god we're not making this be about you again are we?"

"Excuse me?'

"You heard me about you. I'm not stupid I told you earlier I was watching you and I saw you're face when they announced their engagement. You're jealous. You didn't get married so you don't want anyone else to get married. If Brooke can't be happy no one else can be. I can't believe you, actually yes I can. You are just like all those other debs, selfish and bitchy. And you call yourself Peyton's friend, yeah right. "

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked Lucas as she stood up from where she had been sitting.

"No I'm not. You don't want them to get married because you're not. I can't believe I actually thought you changed but then again look what you did to me tonight."

"EXCUSE ME! Hold on Lucas what I did you are you fucking bi polar? What the hell is wrong with you? First of all I'm more than Peyton's friend she's my sister, okay so don't you ever say I'm not her friend. Peyton and I have something very special that no one not a man not a child not anyone will ever, ever break. Next I'm not jealous of Peyton getting married…" before she could get the sentence out Lucas interrupted her.

"Oh so it's Jake. He's not good enough for Peyton. Not rich enough. You think she could do better. Look here Princess Jake very talented. He has money and is going to make a shit load more. He has a very promising future ahead of him and …."

Brooke threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Jake is great Lucas you big, stupid oaf. He is amazing. He is sweet, loving, and wonderful. He is perfect for Peyton. I've been begging her to marry him. Jake is like my brother. I can't believe you. You have to be the most retard person on earth. Where do you get this stuff?'

"So what's the problem?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"The problem is that they are eloping ass. ELOPING! Anna is going to freak. Our mothers have been planning our weddings since we were in their wombs. Anna has been planning the perfect dream wedding with all the fixings. She's going to kill Peyton, not to mention the fact that eloping means Larry not walking Peyton down the aisle. And she's getting married in Vegas, Yuck. It's tacky. Oh god if she gets married with Elvis she'll regret it for the rest of her life."

"You are so shallow Brooke. This isn't any of your business. If they want to get married on the moon it's their decision. And who the hell cares what anyone else thinks this isn't for the parent's it's for just Jake and Peyton. And what the hell do you know about Vegas, have you ever been there?"

"No I haven't but look Lucas I know you're whole anti society, family speech okay you just don't get it. This is going to break her parent's hearts. As for Vegas no I've never been there and I don't care too. Besides I want to discuss the whole I'm bitchy and selfish thing where the hell do you get off. I'm not bitchy or selfish. Look I don't know where you get off yelling at me. You're nothing. You're not my husband, father, boyfriend, brother, priest whatever. You're Lucas and you have no right to yell at me or to treat me like crap. Besides if you want to talk about attitudes let's examine yours. You're like Jekyll and Hyde. One minute you're an ass the next you're this sweet guy and then you're an ass. Make up your mind."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked her as he grew angrier and angrier.

"I'm talking about tonight. I'm talking about you and me. I'm talking about what happen between us. I'm talking about the sex and the aftermath. You almost broke me in half and then you left. You come back an hour later being all sweet and out me into a tub which by the way freaked me out. And not only did you put me into the tub you got in too. What the hell was that all about? "

"Fine you want to talk about it well let's talk about it. I wanted to table the conversation but it's obvious you have a lot to say so before I let you continue I have a few things to say to you. First off you're a bitch. Yep you heard me a bitch. With your eyes and your legs and your I'm better than everyone else attitude you think you are exempt from all wrong. Bull shit. You used me! You admit it too so don't stand there and tell me you didn't. You went after me because you wanted to get even with a dead man who happens

to be my brother. A man that for years cheated on you and you never even noticed. By the way I'm still having a real hard time believing that anyone could be as gullible. I mean there are signs when a person cheats there are signs everywhere I think deep down inside you knew or at least had an inkling that Nate was screwing around. But Nathan would go and do something sweet and you would forget all about the inklings. Typical!"

Brooke watched him as he paced the room and continued his rant.

"All you care about is what people think. That's why you're so upset about Peyton getting married in Vegas. Don't look so shocked princess I figured you're ass out a long time ago. You're not different than Teresa! You stayed with a man that barely touched you because you didn't want to disappoint anyone. God forbid the two families didn't merge into a big one. It didn't matter that you were with a man that barely touched or when he actually did you felt nothing. God knows what you would have felt when you screwed." Finishing his rant, Lucas took a deep breath and waited for Brooke's reaction. He knew that he had gone too far, he hadn't meant to but something inside him had snapped. He wasn't sure what it had been. Maybe it was her attitude towards what happen between them or the fact that she had kept something so important as her virginity from him. Either way he was mad and as usual he yelled and ranted before thinking. He eyed Brooke critically and waited for her reaction.

"You done?" she asked him in a calm voice. Lucas just nodded.

"Good!" she exclaimed. "Now it's my turn. If I'm a bitch you're an asshole. The worst kind of asshole because you keep it well hidden until one day when you're having a bad day you decide to let out and hurt someone. You see Luke I know you, really well. I know what makes you tick. Tonight you told me that you knew me and it's true you do, as much as it's making me sick to admit it. But I know you too. I know that you came back to this town with no intention of staying. I know that you stayed because of Mae and Drew. I know you're here cause of Royale too and some sort of promise you made him. I know that no matter how much you may want to deny it you like it here. You like running Scott Corp. You like living in the mansion. I've watched you when you're about to make a deal, your whole entire demeanor changes. And when you finally close it, you get so excited like a little boy on Christmas morning. You feel helpless, because you ended up in the same place you try so hard to stay away from. You ran away to a different continent but ended up back because of Nate, and in a way, despite the fact that you feel guilty about his death, you hate him too. You hate the fact he couldn't handle the pressure and that you have to take over. You got his son, his job, his house, you got it all even his girl's virginity, and you never asked for any of it. It was all handed to you on one of your grandmother's famous Queen Anne Silver platters."

"Are you finished?" Lucas asked her.

"No, just getting started. Yeah you're right yeah I went after you. And in a way I did do it because I wanted to get some sort of satisfaction from screwing Nathan's brother. And yes I was gullible and yes I'll even admit it one time just once I got a small feeling that he was screwing around but I laughed it off. You can think that it was because of what people would have said or my parents but let me tell you Lucas I loved Nathan. No matter what I loved him and I wanted to be with him. It was more than merging two families or society. We grew up together he was all I ever knew. It may be gullible or stupid but it's the truth. Despite it all though I would never changed what happen because look at me Lucas, I'm a different person. I survived. I got over the hurt. I learned to stand up for myself. I loved, got hurt, and survived. I could give two shits what you or anyone else thinks about me or my beliefs. I faced up to what happen a long time ago. I forgave Nathan too. As for tonight well it bit me in the ass but it's over and let me tell you something it suck, but shit happens. Am I going to let it get me down? Hell no. It's done. It was meaningless, stupid, and it's over. But I will tell you one thing Luke, it will never happen again. You and I will never, ever hook up again. Even if you were the last man on earth, I will never ever go to bed with a miserable, egotistical, son of a bitch like you. Now you and I are going to go and watch out friends get married. We are going to be nice and cordial in Vegas but the minute that we get back to Tree Hill, you and I will stay away from each other. If you see me on the street, you're to stay away. At work it will be completely professional. I'll be nice to you in social settings but that's where it ends. No more bike rides, excursions to the beach house, no more anything No kissing, fondling, or sex. No more rescuing me from drunken nights. In other words Lucas we will act like to very distant acquaintances that's it. So now I'm going to go home and pack a few things. I'll meet you at the airport in an hour. After Vegas though I hope to never see you again, unless I have too. But trust me I'm going to avoid you like a bad rash."

Brooke stood up and started walking towards the door leaving a stun Lucas in the bathroom, with his mouth slightly open. When she reached the doorway she turned around and said. "A bit of advice, Scott you need to face up to your demons, Nathan, Royale, you parents, whatever they are. Take it from me when you finally do life will be a lot better and maybe you'll stop be such and asshole, but I doubt it. Oh and one last thing I never lied to you about my virginity, you just never asked."


	63. The Cold War and the Time Bomb

A/N: Okay here you go I'm sorry for the delay but the test from hell took over my life. There are some questions one reader didn't understand why Brooke flip out on Lucas last chapter. The reason doesn't stem from one reason it's a lot ... read back to all the chapters where Lucas disses Brooke. The arguments everything he says and does. How much is Brooke supposed to take...Next question was about Gabriella is she going to make an appearance here's my answer I'll never tell... keep reading. next question is a two parter did they use a comdon YES come on am I predictable do you guys actually think I would make her pregnant... and finally when is this story over guess what guys it hasn't even started... It wont be over this summer maybe this fall but defiantly by Christmas sorry guys it's really long... anyway here it is the next chapter... dedicated to Nathan's raven who thank god is fine in London My sympathies to everyone in London ... the world is so screwed up...

Okay so the next chapter is written so if I got a lot of reviews in depth nice long ones cause those are my favorite I'll put it up today... oh nads you're killing me with your reviews you and jazzy getting to my head oh by the way I passed the test…

Chapter 63

The Cold War and the Time Bomb

Lucas stared at the woman who sat across from him and frowned. She was mad, really mad. This wasn't like the other times where she had yelled, and screamed at him, this was different. This time there weren't any insults, or threats, there was just silence. Complete and utter silence. It was driving him insane. They had been in the air for over an hour and they hadn't said a single word to each other. Not a hi, or how are you doing. She had walked into the Scott jet, without even glancing his way. Even now she was still ignoring him. Brooke just sat in her seat, her legs tucked in under her, totally engrossed in a book that she had dug out of her carry on case the minute she had sat down. She looked calm and collected. Dressed in brown leather pants and a white ribbed tank top, Lucas couldn't help but noticed how pretty she looked as she avoided his gaze. With no make up, and her hair down, she look the same way she did when she was sixteen. He still couldn't believe everything that had happen in the last 48 hours. It was like a bad movie and now with the silence that surrounded them he felt like it was never going to end. He cleared his throat in hopes that she would look up from her book, but she didn't. He coughed, but Brooke just kept on reading. Lucas couldn't help but sigh, it was going to be a long flight.

"So Brooke I know you've never been to Vegas and you think it's really tacky but it's not. It actually has some of the best restaurants and clubs. Maybe we can go to dinner or something. How about we go check out this hot Salsa club I keep hearing about?"

Silence, his words were met with silence. Brooke kept right on reading her book without looking up at him. As if he wasn't even on the plane with her.

"Um so I see you brought a lot of luggage I guess that means you're actually going to give Vegas a chance. That's good I think you really going to like it. Can you believe that Peyton and Jake are actually going to take the plunge? Hell better them than me."

Once again silence. Lucas looked around hoping that Polly the flight attendant wasn't watching them. The whole thing was getting embarrassing.

"Um Brooke maybe you want to watch a movie? I have like every movie that's out. I had it stocked a few weeks ago. There not all Bruce Willis and Chuck Norris movies. I um could ask if we have The Notebook."

No answer, yet again…

"How about some breakfast? A bagel maybe? You were so nervous at the Gala I doubt you ate anything?""

Again silence, Brooke remained in her seat reading not moving a single inch.

"Do you want some coffee? I could ask Polly to make us a pot."

Once again the petit brunette did not response to his question… Lucas felt like he was going to lose it. He knew of course that it wasn't the right course of action to take. If hadn't snapped at her in the first place he wouldn't be going through the cold war that he was being put through at the moment. He still couldn't believe that things that had spewed out of his mouth. Why was it that every time they argued he always put his foot in his mouth? Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut?

"Brooke come on this is stupid. How long is this going to last? I know I screwed up but you know I didn't mean it. Things sometimes come out of my mouth without them actually being processed through my brain and then I screw up, but it's harmless. Come on Brooke say something."

Lucas stood up from his seat throwing his arms up in the air. "Princess, if you don't fucking answer me I swear I'll throw you in the shower, just like I did that day at Jakes. I swear you know I'm a brute, you know I'll do it too."

Still no answer, just more silence. Finally reaching his limit, Lucas walked up to Brooke and grabbed the book she was reading, out of her hands.

"Hey!" Brooke said in a loud voice as she got up to retrieve her book, Lucas was holding it above his head and she couldn't reach it. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem are you freaking kidding me? I can't believe you're actually asking me what my problem is. I'm on a plane with you and you haven't said a single word to me. You talk to Polly the stewardess but not to me, how old are you? I can't believe you're actually giving me the silent treatment. This is so childish. So freaking high school."

Brooke felt her blood begin to boil as it often did when she was around Lucas. She tired to let it go but she couldn't. She knew that she should just sit back down in her seat and pretend he wasn't there but she couldn't do it. She was mad. She was furious. Frankly she was fed up.

"First off Polly's a flight attendant. Second of all the reason that I'm actually talking to Polly is because I like her. I'm not talking to you because you are a prick. You are the lowest form of scum on earth. I rather eat shit then talk to you. The only reason that I'm on this plane is because I couldn't get a flight out to tacky ass Vegas any other way. My two best friends are getting married and I'm not missing it, even if it means me sitting on a plane, in the air with the biggest scum on earth. Now give me back my fucking book before I chop your balls up into tiny little pieces and stuff them in your mouth."

Lucas felt time stand still around him as he watched Brooke's face change from calm to angry. With every word that came out of her mouth her face got redder and redder. She was in a rage and Lucas knew he was the cause of it. He had seen her angry before but not like this. The woman who was standing in front wasn't the same one that he had picked up and thrown into Jake's shower. Or the one that had been on the back of his bike. She was a different Brooke. One look at her and one could tell that she wasn't taking anyone shit anymore. As he watched her rant and rave he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked.

"Why are you so pissed at me?" Lucas asked her innocently.

Brooke laughed. "Are you kidding me? I can't believe that you actually standing in front of me asking me that. But then again it is you so why am I not surprised."

"I know that I was rough with you and I said something's that may have been out of line but…"

"Lucas shut up before I open the door of this plane and throw you out. Rough with me… may have been out of line, are you kidding me? Let me tell you something Lucas Scott, from the minute you rode back into town you have turned my whole life upside down. You act one way one minute and then you act totally different the next. You insult me every chance you get and then expect me to forgive you because you ask me too. You jump to conclusions you assume the worst about me. If a painting was stolen out of a museum you would blame me. If the world was ending in your eyes it would be my fault. But right now what's killing you is the fact that I snapped. I finally open my eyes and I took a long hard look at you and realized what an asshole you are. You always jump down my throat about everything. You look down at me and you say so many hurtful things. Then you expect me to forgive you. With a piece of jewelry, a warm bath or a so call heartfelt apologize. Have you ever actually sat down and thought about the things you say to me. Do you have any idea how much they hurt. Just because a person doesn't wear their emotions on their sleeve, doesn't mean that they don't hurt. You say a lot of things that you expect me to forget the minute that it's convenient for you, but I don't forget them Luke not for a minute."

"Brooke…"

"No! No more Brooke, no more I'm sorries, no more anything. I told you that I was planning to change. I told you I was going to be a new person with a new attitude. Look I made my position perfectly clear this morning. You and me whatever we had going on is done. I don't even want to spend any time with you unless I have too. I hope that you can respect that but because I know how you are that's doubtful so let me make it crystal clear once again you and I are going to go to Vegas and we are going to pretend we're best friends. We are going to watch our friends get married and then we are going to get back on this plane and go home where you'll stay far away from me."

"What about Drew are you planning to stay away from him too?" Lucas asked her with an icily look in his eye.

"There you go again, assuming the worst as usual. I will no matter what always be a part of Drew life but that doesn't mean that I'm going to accept all the crap you dish out to me. Hopefully you can respect me and we will have to figure out a way for us to stay far away from each other without it affecting Drew. Now give me back my book."

"Brooke look I just think if we…"

"If we what Lucas? There is nothing you can say to me to make it better. Little by little you have managed to destroy our friendship. And I know that I'm not a saint but ask yourself something have I ever set out to hurt you intentionally? Have I not tried to be there for you? What goes through your head when you snap at me? Why are you so impulsive? Sometimes I think that you're hiding something. You act like a time bomb is going to explode inside you any minute. I can't put my finger on it. I can't figure out what's going on with you, but now after everything that has happen I don't want to know anymore. I'm done. I have better things to do with my time than waste it on you. Now give me back my book."

Lucas handed it back to Brooke. She took it from him. Without saying thank you she walked back to her seat and sat back down not bothering to look at Lucas, and began to read it once again. Lucas sat back down in his seat and began to think about Brooke's words and wondered if she realized how right she was when she had said that a time bomb was getting ready to explode inside him. But it was, it had been ticking for a long time, ever since he left Madrid.


	64. An Afternoon Bewteen Friends

a/n: I'm posting this despite the lack of reviews… but I decided to write it and post because I want to get a certain couple of things that I have going in my head on paper….anyway here it is enjoy once again in depth reviews would be appreciated… I need to make sure you guys are getting it all… thank you to jazzy, kase, and Nathan Raven who always review so beautifully… and here it is… guys I updated twice today so go back and check out 63 please review them both I really want to hit 600 reviews on ff .net and on oth central was going one are you guys reading? Oh PS: I did pass the test from hell… Helen Lindsey your thoughts on the last two chapters please

Chapter 64

An Afternoon between Friends

Four hours later the Scott Jet finally landed in Vegas and a half an hour later Brooke

found herself in the lobby of The Four Seasons hugging a beaming Peyton.

"I can't believe you came, Brooke."

Brooke smiled and walked over to Jake who was standing next to Lucas watching the two girls. "Of course I came, wild dogs couldn't keep me way. You guys are getting married I'm thrilled. A little surprised but thrilled." Brooke wrapped her arms around Jake and hugged him tight.

"Jake all the single women in Tree Hill are going to be devastated but hell you got the best girl in the bunch. You better take good care of her or I swear you'll have to deal with me."

"Brooke!" Peyton added as she hugged Lucas. "I'm getting married."

"I know!" Brooke screamed as she ran over to Peyton and the girls starting hugging again. "We have so much to do Pey."

"I know. We're getting married in a few hours and I don't even have a dress but I could give two shits. I'll marry him in jeans, I swear I'll marry him butt ass naked."

"Now that's something I would love to see." Jake added.

"Me too." Lucas answer with a menacing look on his face.

"Dude that's my future wife." Jake said as he hit Lucas playfully in the arm.

"Hey you Perv's I'm standing right here." Peyton added as she and Jake looked at each other smiling.

"PEYTON! Are you high? Jeans, naked oh god Jake what the hell have you done to my best friend? Okay let's not panicked I'm here." Brooke took a deep breath before she continued talking. "Okay Lucas you get us rooms and take Jake to do whatever guys do before getting married, in Vegas. Peyton I have bought every mask, mascara, and nail polish I could pack in twenty minutes. You and I are going to go upstairs and get ready. So Luke rooms and the groom. I got the bride. We'll meet in three hours and get you guys married."

Lucas started grinning and walked over to Brooke who was handing over her suitcase to the bell boy. "Oh so now that you need me you're talking to me."

Brooke took a deep breath. "Just do what I say for once." She answered as she grabbed Peyton's hand and started walking briskly away. "Wait Brooke hold on."

Peyton walked over to Jake and kissed him as Lucas and Brooke looked on. They watched uncomfortably as the two lovers said good bye.

"I'll see you in a little while Peyton." Jake said as he kissed Peyton the tip of Peyton's nose.

"I'll be the one naked or in jeans that walks down the aisle." Peyton added smiling at her fiancée. She hugged him again.

"Peyton let's go. Come on." Brooke said as she grabbed Peyton and led her to the elevators. "Jesus save some for the honeymoon.'

The two friends giggled. "Brooke!"

"What you know that you're looking forward to it. Besides wait till you see what I brought you."

"So what did you bring me tell me…"

Brooke shook her head. "Hell no Blondie, not till we get to your room."

" Oh Brooke I'm so glad you're here." Peyton said clapping her hands

After what seem like forever, they finally arrived at Peyton's room.

"Impressive!" Brooke said as she took a look around the suite. The room was elegant and lovely. A nice king size bed, with powder blue silk sheets and a comforter. Pictures of orchids of every color hung on the wall. Beautiful antique furniture in every corner. It defiantly wasn't what Brooke had thought Vegas hotel rooms would look like. There wasn't a heart bed or a champagne glass tub. She walked over to the bathroom and found two white terry cloth robes.

"Here" she said to Peyton as she threw the robe at her. "Put this on while I get the mud masks, nail polish, and hair stuff I brought. Oh and I have to order some champagne and take out the snacks I brought there in my bag. This is going to be great you and I are going to have a much needed beauty makeover afternoon."

"Like in high school?" Peyton asked her as she took off her clothes and slipped on the robe. She walked over to the stereo and threw in a CD.

"Better than high school, now we don't need to keep watching the door to make sure that our parent's are don't catch us with liquor. Or to keep telling Glamma to be quiet so we don't get caught doing shots. Okay so who is this U2?" asked Brooke as she took off her clothes and put on the robe.

"Sometimes I wonder how this friendship has survived so many years, no it's not U2 it's Cold play." Peyton answered as she looked at herself in the mirror and started applying the green mud mask Brooke handed to her..

"Cold Play. Got it! And P Sawyer the reason that our friendship has survived so many years is because you and I understand each other better than anyone. We may like different music hence you and the Cold people and me Destiny's Child, but no matter what we love each other and respect each other. Now let's order some champagne and treats and then I think we should start on your nails."

"Cold Play, Brooke. Chris Martin is the lead singer he's married to Gyneweth Platrow."

"Okay Cold Play married to Gyneweth … got it. "

The two friends sat down on the floor of Peyton's suite and began to look through all of the snacks that Brooke had brought with her. Surrounding themselves with bags of chips, twizzlers a few minutes later room service appear at their door with two bottles of champagne. Brooke tipped the man who open up the bubbly and then she poured them each a glass.

"Okay Goldilocks toast time." Brooke said as she handed Peyton a glass. "Okay To my best friend. My rock, my sister, my partner in crime. May your life be full of happiness and love. I wish you the best. I hope that Jake and you are always happy and that you have tons of babies that I can spoil rotten."

"Brooke!"

"What I want little babies all over me with your hair and Jake's eyes. Anyway, I hope that your life is always fabulous. So here's to you P. Sawyer and to Jake. You made an amazing choice. To happiness."

"Brooke you're going to make me cry. " Peyton said as she reached over and hugged her friend.

"I brought plenty of tissues; now go take a look at what I brought you."

"Before I do that Brooke is everything alright?"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked her as she grabbed a twizzler out of a bag and took a bite.

"Lucas."

"Lucas who?" Brooke answered as she pretended to read the label of the mud mask she had grabbed.

"Brooke Davis you know who I'm talking about Lucas Scott. Tall, blond, amazing eyes. The one you have sex dreams about. The one that bid a shit load of money without blinking at the gala."

"Oh the one that bought me like cattle at the auction and made a fool of me in front of the whole entire town. The one that treats me like shit every chance he gets. Nothing is going on I just decided that I'm through letting him treat me like crap and I gave him a piece of my mind. Now can we change the subject?"

Peyton walked over to where the suitcase was laying and unzipped it. She knew Brooke better than anyone and she knew something was wrong but she also knew not to push her. When Brooke didn't want to talk about something she never did. Deciding to ask her later, she walked over to the suitcase while Brooke smiled and followed her. Brooke walked over to her small Louis Vuitton carry on case and pulled out a zip lock bag and opened it up. She took out two nail polishes. "Okay P Sawyer are you feeling daring enough for cherry red or do you want the regular, boring, predictable French kiss pink?"

Peyton started laughing. "Brooke I don't get it you have a carry on case that cost a thousand dollars but your make up and nail polishes are always packed in zip lock bags."

"Hey don't hate… besides it's a little trick Glamma taught me do I want my nail polish to spill all over my suitcase I think not. Now which one is it? Or are you afraid of picking a color because I 'm the one doing your nails? Hey you know one phone call and I can have a team of woman here to primp us up. Are you sure you want us to do it ourselves."

"Positive. Besides this is just like it was back in high school. Remember."

"Yeah!" Brooke answered her. "We would spend five hours in my room getting ready for our dates. Drinking my parents wine or champagne that you would steal from the wine cellar. Nathan and whatever random guy you were with would pick us up after we spend hours doing each other hair and our nails."

"Listening of course to shitty music." Peyton added.

"My room my music P. Sawyer that was always the rule. And of course if Glamma was in town she would sit on my bed and watch us."

"Oh god she would go on and on how boring your clothes were."

"Yep and then she would say things like Peyton why can't Brooke dress more like you."

"That's Glamma. Talking about Glamma where is she? I thought she would have come with you. I haven't seen her since the Gala, which by the way was awesome. You raised a lot of money thanks to Glamma and well Lucas."

Hearing Lucas name made Brooke frown. Peyton noticed her friend's demeanor change completely. She grabbed her hand and the two friends walked over to the bed and sat down. "What's going on with you and Luke? I know you may not want to talk about it now, but you know me and you know I'm not letting it go so save me the aggravation and speak, what's going on?"

"Nothing Peyton! Jesus he just got on my nerves and I decided that I've had enough crap dished out to me, so bye bye Lucas Scott. I mean why should I take any of his shit it's not like we have a relationship. Not like we anything at all. We're not even friends." Brooke said in an uncomfortable voice. She was lying through her teeth, she hated lying to Peyton but she didn't want to share the details of her liaison with Lucas. She wasn't sure why and that trouble her. After all Peyton was her best friend and told each other everything. She had never kept anything from Peyton before, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her about what had happen with Lucas.

"Okay fine I'll take that answer for now. As for Glamma what's her deal."

"Frankly you and I both know that she's furious right about now. Not only with me but also with Robbilard. I went home to grab a few things and Lily told me Glamma had called and said she would be at a spa for the next two weeks. "

"Somehow I don't think Glamma is at a spa."

"I agree with you but can I do? She'll turn up. She'll call me hopefully not for bail money but anyway enough talk about Glamma or Lucas go P. Sawyer open up the suitcase."

"Of course I'm going to open it. But I don't get it you're only here for one night but you brought more luggage than when we went to Europe with out mothers. Come on did you really need to bring a suitcase and a carry on bag."

Brooke rolled her eyes." Don't worry about what I brought just take a look. Go on I guarantee you're going to like it."

Peyton gasp after she opened it up.

"Brooke you didn't?"

"I did so go head pick one."

"But you've never worn them I mean I couldn't"

"Oh god shut up. Since when do you care if I wore something or not? Now this is you're something new so pick one. I like the white strapless three tiers Chanel. I think it'll look great on you. I know it's not you're typical wedding dress, but hell you're getting married in Vegas for gods sake, so I think you can wear a mini. Besides I think Jake would approve."

"Only you Davis would pack half your designer gowns so I could pick one. Oh god it's amazing I love it. I love the green one too. I can't choose."

Brooke stood up and walked over to her friend. "So don't choose wear the white Chanel tonight and save the green Stella for another day. My gift to my best friend. So we got the whole gown thing settle now let's talk about the next issue and you know we have to talk about it why here why now why Vegas?"

Peyton sigh," I knew this was coming and before you say it I'm not afraid of getting married and I'm not rushing it. I love Jake I can't wait to be his wife okay. But the minute my mother heard that I was engage she flip. She did a 180 and went from my normal, rational mother to this stranger who hug me said congrats sweetie lets pick a date. Brooke we had just announce our engagement and she ambushed me about a wedding date. The she started talking about lace, table clothes, food, and music. She kept going on and on about the wedding and I swear Brooke she looked derange. Then she said she wanted me to wear her dress."

Brooke gasp. "Oh no! Not the tulle, lacey, 1960's hoop skirt thing. Oh god."

"The very same one that you and I have made fun of for years. She started talking about the reception and the bridesmaid gowns and how it would take a whole year to plan a proper black tie wedding for 500. I mean 500 people, I don't know 500 people. And black tie come on that's not me. I'm not that type of girl I could give to shits about lace, china, and bridal teas. So please just be happy for me. You know me Brooke, you know how I am. I've never been like you and followed the rules. I always did the opposite. And half the time it bit me in the ass but hell I at least I can't say that I haven't lived."

"True. You defiantly have done it all and never followed the rules." Brooke answered.

"Exactly. Anyway as my mom kept talking and talking, I saw Jake squirming and I got dizzy so I took his hand and said Vegas. We talked about it and you know Jake's parents are dead and he barely has any family and besides my parents you are the only person I would want with me today so that's basically it. We are going to get married here with just you and Lucas and the hell with everyone else. So go head give it to me. Tell me I'm crazy and that I'm going to regret things go head..."

Brooke shook her head. "Listen Peyton, I'm not the right person to say anything I was planning to do the same thing with Nathan. The only difference is that you are 100 percent sure of what you're doing, I wasn't."

"What?" Peyton asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted the wedding, the bridesmaids and the whole thing but Nathan didn't. I went along with Nathan because I wanted to make him happy regardless of what I wanted. You on the other hand truly want a nice uncomplicated wedding. You just want Jake and you don't care where you get marry it could be on the moon. There doesn't need to be anyone else there just you and Jake. But I want you to make sure you understand the ramifications of this whole thing. Have you really thought this out? This is marriage not living together it's permanent. A few months ago you were terrified about marriage. You practically ran when Jake proposed and now you changed your mind. And what about your parents? Have you thought about their feelings and what they're going to say?"

"I know Brooke. I know. I don't know how to explain it."

"Try."

"Okay a few weeks ago I was sketching, it was pretty late and Jake was still at the office. He came home dead tired and he crawled into bed without a kissing me. He asked me what I was working on and I began to tell him about this series I was sketching how I wanted to sculpt them. I kept talking and talking and all of a sudden I heard Jake snoring. He had fallen asleep. Well a few days later I was at the club and Jake called me asking me when I would be home. I was annoyed thinking he would have the gall to ask me to cook dinner after all we have a deal whoever gets home first makes dinner. Anyway I went home and went straight to my studio. I didn't even say hi to him, I just walked in and went straight to my studio. Anyway I went in and guess what I found. Clay, seven huge boxes of clay. Jake had bought them for me. He heard everything I said and bought me clay. That was it. That was all it took. I went back to the living room and raped him. He loves me Brooke I've always known that he loved me but the clay was the proof that he cares about me regardless of my faults. As for my parents hey how bad could it bad it can't be as bad as when I went to Italy without telling them, or when I picked NYU instead of Radcliff. They'll eventually get over it. They always do. Besides I've never done the right thing."

"That's true. Your mother is going to kill you. My mother is going to kill me for not talking you out of it. But who the hell cares. We're older now. You have you own business and are an amazing artist. I have the foundation. We're grown ups, besides what are they going to do ground us?"

"Exactly, I love the way you think. Hey this is kind of nice. You've change Brooke. I like this new side of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were always the good one. I was bad Peyton you were good Brooke. I was the bad influence you were the good one. You always did the right thing but lately you've change. You grew up; you're not taking anyone shit. I love it. You're not miss goody two shoes."

"Thanks a lot. Well I'm here and we'll deal with your parents later. Now here sit down I have you're something old, blue, gold, and borrowed and well I already gave you new."

"Oh god Brooke. Do you think of everything? I swear if strippers show up here next I'll flip."

"Nope that's when you get back I'll throw you a nice, big, raunchy bridal shower, with Glamma right in the middle of it. Lot's of liquor, dancing, and men. God, can you imagine out mother's faces? But that's later on, let's get you married first. Now here you go you're something old, gold and borrowed."

Brooke handed Peyton three jewelry boxes. Peyton open them up one by one. "Wow." Was all she could say as Brooke looked on with a smile on her face.

"Brooke these are amazing. I never seen them before" Peyton took out the delicate white gold chain with a drop diamond hanging on it. The next black velvet box held the matching earrings.

Brooke took the chain out of Peyton hands and put it around Peyton's neck. "Nathan gave them to me when he asked me to run off and get married. I never got a chance to wear it and I never will but I thought they were too pretty to be left collecting dust so I'm giving them to you."

"I can't accept this, it's too much. Besides Nathan gave them to you."

"Peyton I want to do this. Nathan and I well it's done and you and Jake are just starting. This is important to me besides they look better on you than on me. Now no more discussion, just open the next box. That is something borrowed. You have to give it back."

"Brooke it's your diamond bracelet."

"Yep it is. My father gave it to me when I turn 18. It's your something borrowed. Now here is your something blue" Brooke said as she tossed a blue thong at Peyton.

"A blue thong it's usually a blue garter. Oh god it's new right?"

"Duh of course it's new. The gold is your engagement ring and now one last thing the icing on the cake for your wedding night…" Brooke yelled as she threw something else at her friend. "Straight from my naughty box filled with trashy and slutty lingerie that Glamma has bought me thought the years; here you go a purple boa."

"A boa Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Yes a boa. Think about it you naked with just a boa around your shoulders. I

'think Jake might just pass out."

The two friends starting laughing again. "Thank you Brooke for everything. For being here for bring all this stuff, for being my friend."

"No problem goldilocks. Now let's talk about your wedding night nervous?"

"Believe it or not yes. Isn't it silly that I'm nervous? I've done it a million times and now I'm nervous."

"That is silly. But it's Jake. He's not going to hurt you or anything."

"What a silly thought Brookie. Jake hurt me. No it's just nerves. It's not like my first time, thank god. That was an experience I care never to repeat again."

"You're first time wasn't that bad…"

"Hell yeah it was. The second time was much better. Can you believe that this time tomorrow I will be Jake's wife? Who would have thought you managed to raise more money than ever for the Foundation and I'm going to be married."

"Yep who would have thought? Everything is changing P. Sawyer. Everything is changing."

"But for the better Brooke for the better. No more tears and heartache, it's time for some happiness. At least until my mother get's a hold of me. She's going to kill me."

"Hell yeah sister. So enjoy this while you can." Brooke said smiling as her friend poured herself some more champagne.


	65. Here Comes The Bride

A/n: I'm on a role I hope to get more reviews with this chapter. I'm starting the next one in a few hours… enjoy… for mal who patiently sits on the phone while I read her what I wrote and tells me if it's good or bad…. And whose story has me going insane.

Chapter 65

Here Comes The Bride

The groom nervously chewed his bottom lip as he walked towards the minister that was standing under a willow tree ready to start the ceremony. The scene before him was breath taking. The sun was about to set and 100's of candles illuminated the walk way, which was covered in pink roses that had been tossed a few minutes beforehand. Lucas took his place next to Jake and they both waited for the maid of honor and the bride to make their appearances.

"Nervous?" Lucas asked Jake as he watched Jake adjusted his tie.

"Nope just anxious. I can't wait man you have no idea how long I've waited for this."

"Well like I said before better you than me." Lucas answered

Before Jake could answer back, two women walked over to the other side of the tree carrying violins and began to play the wedding march. The two men looked down the aisle as Brooke began to make her way down. Dressed in a lavender short gown, with her hair in a half up do, she looked beautiful as she carried a small bouquet of lilies in her hand. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked over to the left side of where Jake was standing. Peyton began to slowly walk down the aisle. Jake held his breath as he watched his future wife make her way towards him. She was a vision of loveliness in a short white dress with her hair held back loosely in a chignon. She had never looked as beautiful as she did at that moment. And Jake knew that no matter how many years went by, he would never forget the loveliness of his bride. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her face full of radiance, which out shined the candles that surrounded them. She carried a single red rose, a gift from him. Just like the one he had given her the first morning she had woken up in his arms. Jake couldn't stop staring at her and wondered what he had done to deserve such a wonderful woman. She finally reached him and took his hand as they both looked at each other before facing the minister. They held hands as the minister began to speak, neither of them taking their eyes off each other. Finally it was time to recite their vows and exchange rings. The minister asked Jake to go first. Lucas handed his friend the simple gold wedding band and Jake slipped on Peyton's finger, as he began to speak.

"Peyton, today you have made me the happiest man on earth. You have shown me the true meaning of love. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love everything about you from your kindness, determination, to the love you have for everyone around you. I never thought I would be this happy and I wasn't until you walked into my life. So Peyton in front of god and our friends I vow to you to always be faithful. To love you and to make you a happy as you always make me. I love you and I plan to cherish everyday we have together."

A tear fell down Brooke's eye as she handed Peyton a simple gold band. Peyton took a deep breath and slipped it on Jake's finger." Jake, everyday I spend with you I fall in love with you even more. You have shown me the true meaning of love and understanding. You have shown me what it's like to feel treasured. You have taught me how to be patient and you have made me feel safe. I can be myself with you and I love you for that.

You are the best thing that has ever happen to me and I plan to make you happy the same way you have made me happy. I love Jakey and I will love you till my last day on this earth."

Tears streamed down the faces of the bride and groom, as the minister finally pronounced them husband and wife. Cheers rang all around them courtesy of Brooke and Lucas as they watch the couple kiss each other passionately. Finally they broke away from each other and hugged their friends.

The couple walked down the aisle holding hands, with Brooke and Lucas behind them. When they reached the lobby Brooke grabbed both Jake and Peyton's hands and led them to a private dining room. The room was filled with candles, the same ones that had adorned the walkway. A table, with four chairs, was in the middle of the room set with elegant china and crystal. The violinist, that had played earlier were standing in the corner, but this time they were accompanied by a harpist, and a guitarist. Vases of roses were everywhere and their fragrance filled the air.

"Brooke what did you do now?" Peyton asked her as she hugged her tight.

"Did you really think I would let you go off on your honeymoon without a proper wedding feast? Come on you guys sit down let's eat."

The four friends sat down and a waiter appeared a few minutes later bringing out dish after dish of gourmet delicacies. Roasted lamb with baby potatoes, a Caesar salad, rice pilaf, and lots of champagne. The four friends dug into the food and talked a mile a minute as they enjoyed the music that was playing in the background. Lucas looked at his surroundings and smiled realizing what a great time he was having and how happy his best friend looked. He rose up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him.

"Well um I would like to say a few words. Peyton and Jake I wanted to thank you for letting me share in your day. I wish you a lifetime of happiness. I hope that everyday that you're together is as wonderful as today. May you have tons of children and may your lives be filled with success, family, and lots of love."

Peyton and Jake beamed as they heard Lucas words. Brooke smiled at Lucas and was taken a back at the sincerity of his words. She stood up as Lucas sat back down in his chair and lifted her glass. "I wanted to thank you both also. Just like Lucas I'm honor that you let me be part of your special day. You two mean so much to me and I hope that you are as happy for the rest of your lives. I love you both and you both deserve everything good life has to offer."

Everyone was in a great mood as they finish their dinner. The plates were cleared and Brooke stood up and walked over to the small orchestrated she had hired. She whispered something that no one could hear and walked over to the bride and groom.

"I believe it's time for your first dance." She added as the orchestrated began to play a familiar melody.

"Brooke." Peyton said in amazement as her husband kissed her friends cheek and then led her onto the floor. The two began to sway to the melody of Peter Gabriel's In Your Eyes. Jake held Peyton tight against his chest.

"You have a great friend there Mrs. Jaledgskie" he whispered.

"Yes we both do, Mr. Jaledgskie." She whispered back as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Brooke and Lucas stood back and watched their friends. "This was amazing, Brooke." Lucas said as he watched Brooke's face beam with pride.

"Thank you." She answered in a sincere voice. 'I wanted it to be special, something they would never forget."

"It is. They'll never forget it. You look beautiful by the way. "He added hoping to god he wasn't about to start another argument.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." She answered never taking her eyes of their friends who were still on the dance floor.

An hour later after a photographer took a million pictures and a small cake had been cut by the bride and groom it was time to go. Brooke smiled and Lucas walked over to the newly married couple and handed them an envelope.

"Guys um this is from me. A wedding present, I'm not good at this stuff. Brooke did this whole wedding all by herself and I wanted to do something special for you guys too. I also wanted to thank you Jake, Scott Corp wouldn't be the success it is right now if you hadn't quit your other job and started working for us. It's not much but here."

Jake opened up the envelope and shook his head. "We can't accept this man."

Lucas nodded his head. "Yes you can you deserve it. The office will be fine without you go and enjoy it. The jet is waiting for you at the airport. I reserved the best suite at the Ritz Carleton for you guys. Go spend the next ten days enjoying Monte Carlo. You can work overtime when you get back."

"Luke I don't know what to say…" Peyton added as she took the manila envelope out of Jake's hands.

"Say yes." Brooke interrupted. "Look guys I know you guys planned on staying here for the weekend but that's not a honeymoon. Take Lucas's offer and go. For the next ten days enjoy each other because we all know what's going to happen when you get home, all hell is going to break loose. So go besides the jet had a nice big bed and I called the flight attendant and asked her to make it special so go."

"Brooke I don't have anything to wear."

"That's where you're wrong. That big suitcase I brought is for you. Jeans, dresses, everything I could think off is in there and whatever you don't have you can buy."

"I called the office and pulled a few strings the captain has your passports and in the envelope you will fine tons of traveler's checks so go Jake. Buy clothes there enjoy your new wife." Lucas said impatiently.

The couple looked at each other and at their friends and shook their heads. "You guys are amazing." Was all they managed to say. They hugged them one last time and walked out of the room holding hands. They went into the lobby where their luggage was waiting to be taken to a car that Lucas had order earlier. Jake shook Lucas hand and thanked him for everything. Peyton hugged Brooke and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Brooke. Listen I mean it today was great. "

"No problem P. Sawyer. I love you."

"I love you too. You're going to fine you true love too I promise."

"Doubt it but who cares I get to watch you and Jake be happy that's enough for me. Now go and enjoy yourself I want details later on."

Brooke hugged Jake and Peyton hugged Lucas and the couple left waving good bye to their friends. Two hours later they were in the air on their way to France. In the bedroom of the Jet, Jake nervously waited for his bride. Peyton was in the bathroom putting on a night gown that Brooke had packed for her. The bed had been made up in silk black sheets and a bottle of champagne was chilling next to a tray filled with strawberries and a bowl of whip cream. Jake kept glancing at the bathroom door waiting for Peyton to come out. Finally she did. Dressed in a long ivory gown that clung to her body she walked over to her new husband and kissed him lovingly.

"You look lovely." He whispered as he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. "I love you Peyton."

Peyton took a deep breath and put her hand up to Jake's cheek. "I love you too."

Jake tenderly kissed his bride and she kissed him back. He pulled her up from the bed and pulled the nightgown off her. He slipped off his silk boxers and threw them on the floor. He took a long hard look at his new wife and smiled. Peyton looked up at him and asked him is he was alright.

"Better than alright I'm wonderful." He answered.

He kissed her neck and her shoulders. Peyton moaned as he began to kiss her breasts. He entered her slowly and her legs wrapped around his waist. Peyton arched her back as she felt the first waves of ecstasy engulfed her body. Jake felt Peyton's arousal as she dug he nails in his back. They both moaned as waves of pleasure surrounded them. Hour's later after making love three more times the newlyweds both slept in each other's arms blissfully as they flew across the sky.


	66. Thawing out the Ice Princess

A/N" So what's going on people the reviews aren't as many as I usually get How come… I told you guys it was going to be long and I hate fluff so have you all given up on me… well here's the next installment I promise you guys that I will update ASAP because the best is yet to come… but the more reviews the faster I write… Living in the oc and balckcats where are you? Okay so enjoy I updated like crazy so check back to make sure you got everything and someone asked where's Glamma? My answer you'll shall see…. Oh and stop stressing guys Gabriella will be explain just not yet… so in-depth reviews will be very much appreciated… I'm trying to get to 600 reviews on ff .net so please follow my motto if you read it review it… and finally I want to plug a story it's called hidden weeds and it's amazing….

To mal who inspired the title…and to my Lucas who asked me tonight for no reason what so ever how's your story going….

Chapter 66

Thawing Out the Ice Princess

Lucas was sitting at the bar nursing a drink and listening to Brooke go on and on about the wedding. The newlyweds were long gone and much to Lucas's surprised Brooke had agreed to join him at the bar for an after dinner drink, without him having to beg her. He had just asked and she had just agreed. Which cause Lucas to be hopeful that somehow she would forgive him before they return to Tree Hill. Brooke was in an incredibly good mood and for the moment Lucas felt the iciness around her thaw out. Maybe just maybe she would forgive him and they could somehow be normal, what ever that was. There was nothing normal about them, and he doubt that there ever would be. But the icy reception that she had given him on the way over to Vegas had driven him crazy. He had hated every minute of it. He hated to think of them going home and for her to treat him the way she had treated him on the plane. He hoped that by her accepting his invitation, it was a sign that she might just forgive him for being an asshole. He just had to be careful and not screw anything up.

"Didn't she look perfect? The dress was made for her. And Jake, he looked so handsome in his tux. And the vows I swear they were the most beautiful I have ever heard. Oh I just love weddings don't you?"

"Oh yeah there my favorite." He answered her in a sarcastic voice." Brooke, here's a tip men don't get all lovely dovey over weddings. But I will give you one thing this wedding was really nice. I actually enjoyed it and the vows were nice too. Um … Would you like another glass of wine?" Lucas asked after he noticed her glass was almost empty.

Brooke sighed and smiled at Lucas. "I really shouldn't. I've been drinking champagne and wine for the last 24 hours, but what the hell one more won't kill me."

Lucas ordered her another glass and another whiskey for himself and then turned his attention to Brooke.

"So how bad is it going to be when they get back?" he asked her as noticed the way her nose crinkle after she took a sip of her wine that the bartender had just put in front of her. He remembered that she also did that when she had champagne.

Brooke took a deep breath as she ponder Lucas's question. She took another sip of her wine and then began to talk. "It's going to be ugly. Put it this way you're gift to them was the best thing that could have ever happen. Anna, Peyton mother is going to throw the fit of the year. My mother is going to kill me for not talking her out of it. My father and Peyton's father will roll their eyes and let the mother's handle it, like usual. There use to Peyton's rebellious ways. I'm usually the buffer. I'm usually the one that gets Peyton to lessen whatever she's planning to do. When we were 16 Peyton wanted to steal her fathers boat I talked her into stealing the car instead. But this isn't a car; Peyton's a dead woman and me well I'll be in the coffin next to her."

"Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Are you kidding me? Lucas our mothers have been planning our weddings since we were in their wombs. They have everything picked out. We've always known that it was their wedding and we were just their dolls and we accepted it a young age. Every party they have ever thrown, every charity event has been in preparation for our weddings. Not to mention the fact that Peyton's mother wasn't there that's going to be what basically makes her have a heart attack. Her only daughter married and she wasn't there, oh god Peyton's a dead woman."

Lucas stared at the woman in front of her with a big smile on her face. "Why are you smiling then? " he asked her.

"Because Peyton like usual did it her own way. She managed to have her wedding the way she wanted to be not the wedding her mother wanted. And she is so happy. No matter what happens she will never forget her wedding it was beautiful, tasteful and romantic. No one can ever take that away from her. Besides her mother will eventually forgive her. It might take a grandchild but eventually she'll forgive her."

"Well I doubt her mother will kill her. Hey at least they still have your wedding left to plan." Lucas said without thinking. And then frown as he realized what he had said. Why was he always putting his foot in his mouth, when she was around?

Brooke smiled. "I doubt I'll get married but if I ever do I'll have to let those two plan it no matter what now. I guaranteed you that after the shock of Peyton getting married wears off they'll get a stack of bibles and make me swear never to elope."

Lucas started laughing "I um was impressed on what you did for them. It was nice and um you looked nice too. I like the candles and stuff. Are you going to want a wedding like Peyton's?"

"Thank you. Um my wedding well if I ever get married and I actually have an input in it, which is doubtful I want something similar but … I always, wanted to get married in a church like a small chapel in the country or something like that. Something simple and lovely. Some wooden church surrounded by flowers and candles with just my close friends and family. I want the whole bridal shower registry thing cause I love presents… I don't want a big wedding though because it's a private affair I just want to share with the people I love. Then afterwards a small reception, but I don't see a wedding for me in the future. Um… Your gift wasn't bad either. You beat me to it. I was going to send them off somewhere I hadn't quiet figured out where. But Monte Carlo that is amazing." Brooked added.

"Um well you know they um deserve it. Look Brooke can we talk?'

Brooke sighed. She had been sitting contently for the past half hour with Lucas and had managed to forget what had happen between them. But now she knew that Lucas was getting ready to put it all out there and she wished he wouldn't. The last couple of hours had felt peaceful and enjoyable. If they talked about it the ugliness would once again take over, and Brooke wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Lucas what's the point? It always goes back to the same thing. We don't get along." Brooke said as she twisted the napkin that had been under her glass in her left hand. She didn't want to be having this conversation.

"But we're getting alone now aren't we? What about today? We got along today didn't we?"

"That's different." She answered softly.

"Why? Come on we get alone great most of the time and you're right I'm a dick. I'll admit it. Look I haven't been a great friend and there is no excuse for what happen before. I wish I could tell you why I'm the way I am but I'm not even sure of what comes out of my mouth sometimes. But I do know one thing I like spending time with you. I like talking to you. I'm just an asshole sometimes."

"That's not an excuse Lucas. Besides today was about Peyton and Jake. You and I managed to set our differences aside for them and it was great. But now it's back to the same way things are and are going to be from now on. There is no way around it."

"What if I don't want them to be that way? What if I want to be friends? What if I want things to be different?"

Brooke laughed at his words. "Friends, different? You want to be friends? You want things between us to be different? I gave you a zillion opportunities to be friends and you threw them all in my face with every insinuation and insult. Come on Lucas friends we're not. And different how are we suppose to be different? In the last twenty four hours we both hurt each other. Don't look at me all surprised, I'll admit it I used you and in the end I hurt you. But how are we suppose to get passed it now? We can't and we might never be able to. Look this was a bad idea and well I better go to bed. Can I have my room key?"

Lucas tugged his collar uncomfortably. "Um about that…"

Brooke stared at him with daggers in her eyes. "Lucas what did you do? I asked you to do one thing besides to keep Jake occupied. You got out rooms didn't you? You didn't forget."

"Well um there was a tiny little problem the hotel was full and well there's this convention and it's a day after New Years and well there are no room s and oh god fuck it you hate me already, we have to share Jake and Peyton's room."

"What?" Brooke screamed. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening to her? She was trying so hard not to kill him and had succeeded so far, but if they had to share a room she wasn't sure if she could contain herself. Not to mention the fact that the last time they shared a room they had almost … she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

Lucas watched as Brooke shoulders stiffen. He had known that she was going to flip out so he had kept the fact that they had to share a room a secret from her for as long as he could. He had already spoken to the concierge about getting them separate rooms but there were no rooms to be found. He knew she was mad but this wasn't something he could control.

"Lucas I could strangle you with my bare hands. How is this possible? Jesus, there must be a zillion hotels in Vegas. We can't share a room."

"Okay princess look can you just sit down and listen to me?"

"Why should I." Brook asked him with a scowl on her face.

"Because there are no plane rides out of Nevada, tonight or tomorrow morning. All the airlines are totally book for the next two days and I have a jet that schedule to pick us up tomorrow evening and I have the only room key so unless you want to hitch back to tree hill or sleep in the desert I suggest you sit down and be quiet. "

Brooke sat down and glared at Lucas. While he talked. "Okay so there are no rooms and we have to share it's not a big deal. We've shared a bed before and well we're grown ups. I know this goes against you're whole I'm not speaking to him little rant and before I say another word your totally justified in acting that way. But look at the bigger picture we're in Vegas.

"Yeah and?" Brooke asked him

"Brooke Vegas. You told me yourself you've never been here so here's your chance to get to know Vegas. Besides if it makes you feel better I'll sleep on the floor."

"Yeah right you on the floor. In the middle of the night you'll slither you're way into the bed. Look I know you okay and I know how you operate. And as for Vegas why should I give it a shot especially with you? Look Lucas its Vegas it's tacky and it's not me."

"BORING! And yes you heard me right boring. Look wasn't one of your resolutions to take risk?"

Brooke nodded her head.

"So take one. Here's what I propose we do and quit making that face okay. I think we should just deal with the room situation because it's not going to change. There is nothing we can do about the room let's just go with it. But I think you should throw caution in the air and let me show you how much fun Vegas can be just for tonight. Then tomorrow when we're back home you can start the whole I'm not talking to you deal."

"Lucas…"

"Brooke honestly what s the big deal? What did you have plan for tonight?"

"I was going to finish reading my book."

"Boring. By the way the sister killed him. I read the book last month."

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Now you know how it ends. Come Princess live a little. You're going to spend the night in your room reading while in Vegas. Come on it'll be fun. I promise and I swear I'll be on my best behavior. And I promise you after tonight you'll forgive me and we'll go back to being friends."

Brooke looked into Lucas's pleading eyes. The offer was tempting. He made a lot of sense, which was scary. She had promised herself that this year she was going to stop being so practical and have some fun.

"I don't know. I mean I should…"

"Should what?" Lucas said cutting her off. "Where are your parents?"

"ON a trip with Peyton's parents they go to Maui every year on the first of January. And Glamma is god knows where."

"What did you plan on doing while everyone was gone?"

"Um well there's the money aspect of the gala and the thank you notes. I was going to buy Drew some clothes and spend some time with Diva."

"Boring. Screw it you're spending the next few days with me in Vegas."

"Are you crazy? Lucas I can't spend the next few days in Vegas especially with you."

"Why not?"

"One because I'm not even speaking with you and two because it's not proper."

"Princess come on I thought we agreed a long time ago that proper didn't equal fun. Fine we'll stay here till tomorrow night but tonight you're going to go out with me and have some fun. I told you already that once we're on the plane tomorrow you can go back to being mad at me."

"I don't have any clothes. I only bought jeans and flip flops. I don't even have a tooth brush."

Lucas smiled she was going to spend time with him. He had talked her into it. She had agreed to go out with him.

"Look go upstairs and I'll take care of everything. What size are you?"

Brooke looked at Lucas with confusion in her eyes. "Why? What are you planning? Lucas just because I agreed that doesn't mean that anything is going to happen between us. Look maybe …"

Lucas smiled and put his hand up to her lips. "Why do you ask so many questions? Just tell me your sizes and go upstairs I'll meet you in let's say two hours I have some stuff I have to do first."

"Um 4 and small." Brooke said as she took a deep breath.

"Bra size?"

"Lucas…"

"Kidding besides I know your size 36b and medium panties…"

"Lucas."

He stood up and handed her the room key. He pecked her on the cheek and whispered two hours and then walked away. Leaving Brooke standing in the middle of the bar wondering what just had happen. One minute she had been furious with Lucas now she was going to go out with him. She could never understand how he always had the ability to get her to do what he wanted. It drove her crazy. The way that he always managed, with one sentence to get her riled up. She looked around her surroundings and smiled. She was in Vegas and it had been an amazing day, why not throw caution into the wind for once. After all Lucas had been right about taking risks. She walked quickly to the elevator smiling. One thing about Lucas Scott he wasn't dull, so one thing was for sure the night was going to be filled with surprises. She just hoped they both lived long enough to tell other people about it. But as she pressed the button on the elevator she knew one thing not matter what happen next she would never, ever, have sex with Lucas Scott.


	67. Honesty is the best Policy

A/N: so thank you all who took the time to review… I really appreciate it. Anyway jazzy I want to tell you that I think you got a hint and didn't realize you did… my chapters have all sorts of little bits of info… that will come out in future chapters… so here's the next one which was impossible to write... Gooseless had to help me and bam here it is… The next one will be up today or tomorrow depending on the reviews… now I wanted to plug a story… I'm not a brathan fan but….there is a story on ff. net written by karaoke diva and it's excellent. It's a brathan and its call reacquainted. It's lacking in reviews and honestly it's because it's a brathan… I only got like three reviews when I started writing this because people assume it was a Brooke and Nathan story….but this particular story that I have gotten hooked on is au and it's amazing so please check it out and leave a review…

Lindsey I know you love brathan… oh by the way where the hell are you… Now this chapter is dedicated to Kase who always reviews nice and long in depth reviews… I love them…

Also what the hell are the vixen awards I've been getting emails about them and people keep telling me to nominate a woman's worth… one last note Nads and mandastar I miss your reviews and sadly yesterday When it comes was completed… If you haven't read it please do it was amazing… review review review the more reviews there are the faster I write…

Chapter 67

Honesty is the best Policy

Brooke turned off the hair dryer and the room was once again eerily quiet. The silence made her mind start spinning again. It was reeling actually. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. What the hell was she doing? She had come to Vegas with one purpose only and that was to stand up for her friends when they got married. But the wedding was over and here she was getting ready for an evening out. Why? Of course she knew the answer, Lucas Scott. Lucas had invited her out for the evening and for some unexplainable reason, she had accepted. She still wasn't sure why she had agreed. She wasn't even sure why she had agreed to have a drink in the bar with him after they had said good bye to the newlyweds. She knew she was making a huge mistake, but she couldn't stop herself. She was ready to call him and tell him that she changed her mind or to make up some excuse on why she couldn't go. But some invisible force was stopping her. This upset her greatly.

In her eyes it was, with everything that had happened, it was foolish to take him up on his offer. The smart thing to do would be to stay as far away from Lucas Scott as possible, which was what she had originally planned to do. She had it all planned out she was going to stop talking to him and she was going to avoid him like the plague. But she hadn't been able to do it. She hadn't even lasted 24 hours. Who was she kidding there was something slightly irresistible about him. Lucas Scott had always posses a certain rebel without a cause quality that made women go crazy. He drew women in with his good looks and bad boy demeanor. Hell why not admit it now, even she had been drawn to him. How many times had she seen him, when she was a teenager, shirtless fiddling around with his bike? A million and each time her heart had skipped a beat. Even when he had come back to town, when Nathan had died, she had been drawn to him again, almost from the very beginning. Even when she wanted to strangle him from their many arguments to the time he had thrown her kicking and screaming fully clothed in the shower to the times when he had been a sweetheart to the fateful night he had taken her virginity...there was always some sort of chemistry there. There was no point deny it there was chemistry. His kisses and caresses, that she had experience time and time again had driven her wild with passion. When she was with him she was a different woman. The boring, dependable Brooke was out the window and in its place was a woman that was passionate. Lucas brought that out in her; he brought out things out of her Nathan never could.

And now after Jake and Peyton's elopement, the two were left behind in Vegas.

He had invited her out and she had accepted. Despite all her reservations and fears she had agreed to go. But now as it got closer and closer to the time they were suppose to meet, Brooke was regretting her decision. As she began applying make up, there was a knock on the door. She opened it, pulling the complimentary robe close to her.

"Miss Davis?"

"Yes?"

"Special delivery, ma'am."

The courier handed her several boxes. She tipped him and then shut the door so she could explore. She opened the biggest box first and gasps when she set the tissue paper aside and saw the contents. Inside the box was a lovely strapless aqua marine dress. She lifted the dress up to her and looked in the mirror. It was perfect. A silk, full skirt, short dress. It was elegant, sexy, and classy. Brooke fell in love with it at once. She glanced at the tag and realized it was Michael Kors, which meant that it was expensive and one of a kind. She sighed as she walked back over to the bed to see what the other boxes contained. In the medium one there was a nude La Perla, strapless bra and panty set. The others were filled with shoes, jewelry and accessories. There was a note in that box which read:

Brooke, Here's to the perfect ensemble for what I hope is a memorable evening. Lucas

She shuddered as she looked at it and got dressed. What the hell was this? A designer gown, and all the trimmings, this wasn't Lucas style. Lucas was simple, that was one of the things she liked about him. Like the locket and the puppy he had given to her as gifts. Gift from his heart. Designer dresses, that wasn't him that was Nathan. How many gifts had Nathan given her? Tons and they were all expensive, designer, and flashy. This unnerved her, this wasn't Lucas style, this was Nathan's style. It was creeping her out. Despite her reservations she decided to put the dress on. She took the robe off and slipped on the contents of the boxes. Ten minutes later, Brooke once again looked at herself in the mirror. She looked great her hair was down and past her shoulders. It was curly and shiny. The dress and everything was perfect. It was exactly what she would have picked for herself. The fact that he knew that also bothered her. As she examine her reflection once again she contemplated the evening ahead. She didn't trust herself around him. At times she didn't trust him and the only thing worse than that feeling was being vulnerable enough to let her guard down. But it didn't matter how sweet he could be, or how many dresses he bought her, no matter what happen Brooke couldn't afford to be with him again. That night after the gala he had terrified her. She couldn't get the image out of her head. His face, the anger, and the way he looked at her as he rammed himself inside her. No matter how attractive she found him he still scared her. The thought of having sex with him or with any other man scared her. She enjoyed the kissing and fondling part of lovemaking but the actual act scared her almost to the point of tears. She wondered what it would have been like if she had been honest with him? Would he have been gentle with her? Loving even? Her thoughts were interrupted. The phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked. She knew it was him.

"You get the package I sent you?"

"Yeah."

"Good...everything fit?"

"Yes."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"I'm waiting downstairs."

She hung up the phone and grabbed the small purse that was on the bed. She walked out of the room and took a deep breath. It was now or never. She could either turn back now and go to bed or take a risk and meet Lucas. Despite all the thoughts that had gone through her head she decided to meet him, and silently prayed that everything would turn out fine. She stepped into the elevator and felt her stomach doing flip flops. The elevator ride was short and sure enough he was waiting in the lobby dressed in a Ralph Lauren pin stripe suit. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He looked sexy as hell and Brooke felt like running back to the elevator and to her room. Lucas looked good enough to eat and Brooke wasn't sure she could contain herself.

"Hey", he said with a big smile on his face. He handed her a simple white rose.

"Hi." She answered as she sniffed the flower. "Thank you white roses are my favorite."

"I know.You look...amazing." he said in a hushed tone.

"Thanks", she shifted uncomfortably. He knew what her favorite flower was. This wasn't good.

The two locked gazes and said nothing. There was an awkward, tense silence that surrounded them.

"Uh...our ride is outside." Lucas said as he took her hand. Brooke tense up the minute their hands touched. Lucas looked at her and smiled. "Come on." They walked together across the lobby and into the street. He held open the door that led to a waiting limo.

They climbed inside and she stared out the window, silent as a church mouse. He wanted to speak but found forming the words troubling. Something was wrong with Brooke but he couldn't figure out what it was. Tonight was important to him and he himself wasn't really sure why. He knew she was angry with him and that their friendship was on the line. But it was also something else. She looked amazing though. He had made the right choice in the dress but what he liked the most was her hair. It was wild, curly, and natural. It remained him of the way she looked when she got out of the shower. Even with the look of sadness on her face she was striking beautiful. He wished he could figure out what was wrong but decided to let it be as the night progressed he was sure she would loosen up. So they met their destination in complete silence. Silently both were praying, Brooke that she could survive the evening and Lucas that he didn't put his foot in his mouth and alienate Brooke even more than he already had.

The car stopped and the door opened. They were at the Palms where Lucas had made dinner reservations. Even though Brooke had never been to Vegas, she knew that The Palm was one of the best restaurants in town. Reservations had to be made months in advance. The restaurant hadone of the world's top chefs in its kitchen. It was impressive and if Brooke had actually given a crap, she might have been impressed too. They

Were ushered into the best table in the house.

"Welcome, Mr. Scott", the waiter said. "The best

champagne as you requested."

"Thanks."

The cork popped and the bubbly flowed. Brooke barely touched her glass.

"Shall we order?" Lucas nervously asked. Brooke loved champagne. It was worse than he thought.

"I guess." Brooke whispered.

"What would you like? I'm in the mood for the Steak Au Poivre. What about you?"

"I don't know."

"I hear the Lamb Chops are good."

"Whatever..."

She looked around making it apparent she would rather be anywhere else with anyone else. The night was not starting out like he had hoped.

"You okay? Brooke, you look distracted..."

"Sorry. I'm just not very hungry."

"But you haven't eaten all day. You nibbled after the wedding that's it. I know I was watching you."

She took a deep breath.

"Lucas, listen..."

"I'm sorry. I know you're not having a good time. I guess I screwed up again when I was trying to make this special. I wanted to give you a dream evening."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sorry about everything that has happened...what I've done. I wanted to make it up to you by giving you what you want."

She laughed bitterly.

"And you assumed I wanted this? A fancy dress, a private limousine, expensive dinner?"

"What girl wouldn't?"

"This girl."

"I'm sorry. I thought..."

"You thought you could impress me with nice things. Another misconception. Do you see know why I'm mad. You always assume things about me."

"Well..."

"You can't buy me, Lucas. Why don't you get that? All this...I've had it forever. Yeah I'm used to it but I could give two shits. There's more to life than money and status and nice places. You think you know me but obviously you don't. If you did, then you'd know better and you know there is so much more to me. Besides this isn't your style Luke, this is more Nathan's. Once upon a time this was me too but not anymore. You're brother used to do things like this for me all the time."

"Sorry. I was just trying to make it up to you..."

"Not this way. Why did you buy me the dress? Honestly, I want to know?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly I thought it would look great on you and shows off you're amazing legs."

Brooke blushed. "Is that the only reason? Did you maybe also buy it because it was expensive?"

"Yes that too." Lucas answered in a whisper.

"Well at least you're honest. Look let me explain something to you, your brother Nathan use to take me to places like the Biltmore for dinner. Or he would fly me to New York on a spur of the moment. There was always some over priced designer gown, sweater, or expensive piece of jewelry. And do you know why he did that?"

Lucas shook his head in response. "Because he felt guilty about Haley. That's why he did it. He didn't do to be romantic or sweet, it was because he felt guilty because he was cheating on me. So this whole scenario not only reminds me of him but it also does not impress me at all. I rather be at the Watering Hole than here, at least tonight."

Lucas just nodded. She was right of course. This whole evening was a disaster and not him. The waiter returned.

"Ma'am, sir...are you ready to order?"

"Actually no", Lucas said as he threw a generous tip on the table. "There has been a change in plans. Thank you but Miss Davis and I have to leave." Brooke just sat and watched him as he stood up. "Well come on Princess lets go." He said as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

She stood up and she followed him out. He waved off the limo.

"Luke what are you doing?"

"Follow me", he instructed.

"Lucas, I'd just rather go back..."

"Princess shut up and come on."

He was silent as they walked few blocks off the strip.

Soon they were in front of a greasy burger joint.

"Shall we?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. "This is more my style."

She grinned. They went inside. Immediately she warmed up. He grinned as she ordered a double chili burger, cheese fries and a large chocolate shake.

"I thought you weren't hungry", he teased.

"So...I fibbed", she shrugged as she took popped a fries into her mouth. They were quite a sight all dressed up at a hamburger joint. Brooke in her dress and Lucas in his suit.

"Now this is food." Brooke said smiling as she popped another fries in her mouth.

He laughed and the icy barrier between them immediately melted. They found themselves engrossed in animated conversation about Drew and Diva. Brooke looked relaxed and happy as she took a huge bite of her burger. She looked happier than she had a half an hour before. Without a care in the world, with mustard dribbling down her cheek, she was beaming. Lucas just laughed and took a napkin and wiped the mustard off. Their gazes once again locked.

"I like you like this, Princess." He said as he stroked her cheek. The minute the words left his mouth and his hand touched her cheek Brooke flinch.

"Brooke what's wrong?" he asked looking concern. He thought he had managed to wear her down.

"Nothing um are you almost finished?" she asked her as she looked around nervously.

"Nope we're not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong. Now speak."

"Lucas…"

"Brooke no, we're not doing this again. Look I'm willing to do whatever I can to mend fences. I don't want to lose your friendship. I like spending time with you, but I want us to be able to talk to each other. If something bothers us than I think we should tell each other what it is. So tell me."

Brooke was quiet and a tear slowly fell down her cheek. Lucas sighed as he took another napkin and wipe off the tear, once again Brooke flinch. Lucas looked into her eyes and realized what was wrong. She was afraid of his touch. She was afraid of him.

"Oh god…" was all that he managed to say. "You're afraid of me. You're afraid of me touching you. Oh Brooke."

"It's no big deal." Brooke said as she nervously looked away.

"It's a huge deal. I hurt you and now you can even stand it when I touch your cheek. No wonder you don't even want to talk to me. I don't blame you. I was a brute; your first time should have been wonderful and special."

"Don't worry about Lucas." Brooke answered as she nervously looked around the room.

"No don't say that. There is no excuse for what I did. I'm so sorry. If I had known you were a virgin I would have made it special. Look sex isn't like it was the other night. I'm not like that I was angry and an ass. The biggest ass in the world actually."

"What would it have been like if you had known?"

"Honestly if I had known I wouldn't have slept with you."

"Why?" Brooke asked him. "Because of Nathan?"

"Partly." He answered in a sincere voice. "Also because you're not like the other girls."

"So answer my question what would it have been like if I had been truthful and I wasn't Brooke Davis."

"I don't know Brooke. I do know that I would have been gentle with you and made it somewhat special."

"Oh…Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure." Lucas answered.

"What is this?"

"What's what?"

"This. The buying me at the auction, the dinner and the dress. What do you want from me Lucas? This whole thing makes me feel like you want more than friendship."

It was Lucas's turn to get nervous." Um…"

"Honesty Lucas. If you want out friendship to work we have to be honest with each other."

"I don't know what this is. I don't know anything. I know I don't do dating, relationships, or marriage. But I also know that I like spending time with you. It's very confusing. How about you, the white dress, your seduction. Sorry but you don't act like a virgin."

"I agree with you. I don't do relationships… Nathan broke my heart. But I do enjoy spending time with you. As for the dress and the so call seduction honestly I don't know. There's something that happens to me when I'm with you I can't describe it…"

"Okay well at least we both agree about the whole dating relationship thing. It sucks and neither of us wants that. Well than let's be friends…" Lucas said smiling once again. "I promise you that I will never touch you again. Not unless you ask me too." He said jokingly.

"Yeah friends. Maybe if we weren't Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott it could have been more but we are and our lives are too complicated."

"No shit…" Lucas answered. "Are you finished?"

Brooke nodded her head up and down. She had started the evening dreading it and now that it appear to be over she was sad.

"We better go and get some rest. The plane is going to be here tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow night you'll be in your own bed."

Brooke shook her head in agreement. But deep down inside her she wished that he would take somewhere else. The fear she had felt was still there but it wasn't as potent as it had been before. The two walked out of the restaurant and walked side by side. Without caring about anything Brooke grabbed his hand and looked up at him with a big smile. The evening may had not turned out the way Lucas had thought it would, but it had accomplish one thing, one look at her smile and he knew she had forgiven him. The barrier between them had melted away. But something inside him felt sad too. It was the knowledge that he would never have her in his bed again. The thought troubled him greatly. Not only because he knew they would never have sex again but also because he couldn't understand why he had gone through so much trouble to make her forgive him. He had never done that for a woman before. Except for …he felt himself tense up and Brooke as well. She dropped her hand and looked up at him with confusion. He smiled deciding not to think about anything else except Brooke eating the chili burger. Once again Brooke had surprised him and shown him that she was a very different woman. Brooke was defiantly one of a kind.


	68. Bongos in the Night

A/N: Okay so enjoy let me know you're thoughts, ideas, and all that… in-depth reviews are welcome… gooseless has a brand new story and it's call mirror of reality it's a Peyton and Jake its good…thank you to all that is taking the time to review check out karaoke diva story about Nathan and Brooke its amazing… so here it is next update will be I'm not sure… lets see how many reviews I get.. also I have tons of emails about the vixen awards and tangle web awards everybody wants me to nominate a woman's worth but I feel funny about it…so don't think I'm going to do it… if you guys want to nominate me go head but I feel funny because believe it or not sometimes I wonder if this story is actually any good… so okay read and tell me your thoughts and enjoy.. Kaos

PS: I read a lot of reviews in which people who follow my story check ff. net all day waiting for me to update if you put me on your story alert or author alert then you will get an email with the link of my latest chapter every time I review… so just wanted to let you guys know…

Chapter 68

Bongos in the Night

Brooke felt Lucas tense up. She watched as his expression change. Something was wrong. He tried to cover it up smiling at her, acting like nothing was bothering him but he wasn't successful.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong?"

"I felt it Luke. You're expression change, you feel tense and you look angry. Did I do something?"

"No princess, nothings wrong come on I'll get us a cab." Lucas answered as he reached over to grab her hand, but Brooke pulled away.

"No I don't want a cab, what I want is an answer. Listen I thought we were going to be honest with each other?"

"Brooke why are you making such a big deal? Nothings wrong, everything is fine. I'm tried that's all."

Brooke felt anger rise throughout her body. He was lying she knew he was lying and he knew she knew. This was ridicules. She had been wary about going out with him, about getting close to him for this particular reason. There was something inside Lucas she couldn't figure out, something that troubled her. There was no way for her to describe it because she didn't even know what it was. There was just something in Lucas Scott that bothered her.

"There something about you Luke. I don't know how to describe it but something in you changes sometimes. It's like you're find one minute then you're not…Tell me am I crazy."

"You're crazy and I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucas answered her nervously. He was lying through his teeth, but he couldn't help it. Gabriella was something he didn't talk about. She was his burden, his cross to bear. He had only discussed it once and that had been with Jake and Mouth. And that had been it. On that fateful day that they had shown up and pulled him out of the depression that he had been in, he had told them what had happen and what he was feeling, but that had been it. They had gotten him drunk and watch as he let out his emotions. They left him alone when he needed to be alone. They listened when he need to talk. They helped him when he was too sick to help himself. Then after they had helped him pull himself together they had left. They never discussed again and neither one of his friends had ever mention it even when he had moved back to Tree Hill.

"I'm not crazy Lucas. Don't tell me I am because I know something is up. I can feel it. I thought we were going to be honest?"

"I'm being honest…" Lucas answered. The lie rolled off his tongue which such ease that it scared him.

"Okay. Fine… don't tell me then. You know what you get yourself a cab, I'm walking back to the hotel." And with those words Brooke sped off leaving him standing in front of the burger joint.

"Princess hold on … Brooke dam it how the hell can you walk so fast in those god forsaken shoes… Brooke…" Lucas screamed as he ran after her. Brooke didn't stop she just kept walking. She was mad. Mad at Lucas, mad at herself. She had known this would happen, she had known that he would charm her and she would forget everything that had happen between them. That's why she had been so hesitant to go out with him. Everything had been fine until they had opened up. Sitting in front of each other, in the greasy burger joint, Brooke had felt the tension between them disappear. But now it was back with a vengeance. She heard him scream out her name, which caused her to walk faster. She needed to get away from him. She was feeling frustrated and confused. She kept on walking with no direction in mind. There were so many emotions running through her that she couldn't keep them straight. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she did know that she needed to get away from him. As fast and as far as she could.

Lucas ran after her but couldn't catch her. He just lagged behind as her heels click clacked away against the concrete. The silent truce was over. Once again he and Brooke were at odds. She had questions and he couldn't answer them. What's more he didn't want to. Gabriella was his private demon and the last thing he wanted was to drag Brooke into the ugliness that still surrounded him because of it. Lucas knew that Brooke was upset and that he should leave her alone but he couldn't. So he kept on running after her. The former athlete had to laugh at himself that he couldn't catch up to her in her heels. All the years of basketball and training and he couldn't catch up with a woman that was running in stilettos. Brooke heard Lucas, laughing behind her which angered her more. She stop dead in her tracks and turned around.

"You think this is funny?" she snapped at him.

"Me chasing after you and being out of breath while you're practically running a marathon in those things you call shoes? Yeah, that is pretty funny. But it would be really nice if you'd slow down and talk to me."

"Talk to you please. We talk all the time but it doesn't work Luke. Look just leave me alone Lucas, please..."

She put her hand up but he grabbed it. He did it more forcefully than he aimed to and when she flinched it scared him as well.

"Sorry", he pulled back. "I didn't mean to scare you. Look, I don't know what to do, alright? I'm dying here. This is killing me. I can't even touch your cheek without you flinching."

Brooke looked at him and processed his words. "That's not true…"

"Yes it is. It's killing me. I did this to you. Before the other night I use to be able to touch you and I would feel this thing between us, like an electric current. Now I feel fear. "

"Luke…"

"You want to know what was going through my head at the burger joint when we where holding hands okay then I'll tell you. I was thinking about how I would never have you in my bed again. How I ruined your first time. I was thinking about you being scared of me."

Her eyes widen as she heard his words. "Really? Is that really what you were thinking about?"

"Yes." Lucas answered. He knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth. He was keeping a key factor out, but he didn't care. Once again he reassured himself that keeping Brooke away from Gabriella was the best thing for both us them. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand again and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. You have no idea how sorry I am. I hate myself for what I did to you. If I could take it back I would. I know you hate me. I know you think I'm just as bad as a rapist and I am. If you never want to talk to me again its fine I deserve I. I know I don't even have the right to ask you but please forgive me. Brooke please just forgive me."

Brooke looked at the man who was standing before her broken, pleading for her forgiveness. She didn't know what to say to him? How to answer his questions and pleads of forgiveness. The truth was that she had forgiven him. While eating burgers and fries she had decided that she valued their friendship too much. She had forgiven him but she wasn't sure she could ever forget what had happen.

"I forgive you." Brooke whispered. "I'm just not sure I can ever forget."

Lucas stared at her with an intensity that Brooke felt throughout her body. "I know and I promise I will never ever touch you again. I will never touch your cheek, eyes, legs any body part without your permission. I'll even ask you before I grab your hand."

Brooke started laughing and she wasn't even sure why. "Lucas…"

"No princess I swear I won't touch you…"

"Okay fine." Brooke answered throwing her hands up in the air. "If that's what you want…"

"What I want… No it's not what I want. I don't know what I want. All I know is that I'm a dick and I don't know why I screw up so much when you're around."

Brooke decided the whole conversation was getting way to serious. Lucas was getting a bit too intense and it started bugging her. She decided they need to lighten up the mood.

"What about me not being in your bed again? Can we talk about that now…" she said in a teasing manner.

"I swear Brooke I will never ever try anything… I swear you have nothing to worry about."

His words bothered her. This wasn't what she wanted; actually she wasn't sure what she wanted. But the idea of him not touching her made her feel sad. How was it possible that one night had managed to create so much damage?

They both started walking again. The tension was once again gone but it had been replaced with silence. They walked side by side both consume with their own thoughts. Brooke trying to figure out what she was feeling. And Lucas trying to figure out what she was feeling as well. As they kept walking down the strip, Lucas began to think about the evening that they had shared. It had been nice to sit together and talk about everyday things. About Drew and her dog. He hoped that once they got back home they would still be able to do it, but he doubt it. Even though they were walking together, back to their hotel, Brooke wasn't saying a word to him. He liked her when she was quiet or at least not bitching in his ear but it was slightly awkward when she was that subdued. He hoped she wasn't changing her mind and that she had really forgiven him. He told himself that she was tired and that was the reason that she was being quiet. Hell he was exhausted and couldn't wait to fall out. The two kept walking in silence down the strip, ignoring the bright lights of the casinos and the people coming in and out of them. Then Brooke stopped walking and grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Shhh…" she answered him. "Listen. Do you hear that?"

Lucas listen to the sounds around him. He heard the chatter and laughter of people. Then he heard the sound of bongos. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from. They walked a bit further up the strip. The music got louder and louder. They both turn their heads towards the direction the music was coming from. It was salsa music, which instantly transformed Brooke back to the night she and Lucas had danced. The night she had first gone to Peyton and Glamma's club. The night that she had felt a heat between them as their bodies moved together on the dance floor. Lucas was remembering that night as well. He remembered the way their bodies move with the music. He had been so surprised that she knew how to dance salsa.

She had been really good and it was as if she gravitated to the music. Before he could speak, she let go of his hand and was crossing the street headed for wherever the music was coming from. He followed her without rebuttal or protest and finally they arrived at a hole in the wall with graffiti plastered on the overhead. It was the complete opposite of the hip, trendy and clean establishment back in Tree Hill. This was a street club that smelled like cigarettes and stale beer. It was crowded and he had to chuckle as it reminded him of that place in the movie

Dirty Dancing where, well, the "dirty dancers" kicked up their heels away from the snobbish and refined guests. It was the last place he expected someone like Brooke Davis to frequent but she had been full of nothing but surprises since day one.

"Lucas listen do you know who what the dj is playing?" she asked him and before he could answer she did it for him. "Marc Anthony. I love Marc Anthony."

Lucas chuckle." Princess what do you know about Marc Anthony besides the fact that he's married to JLO?"

'"Ha, Ha… I know plenty. I have all his CDS in English and Spanish. I've seen him three times. And I need to know is one of my favorite songs… So there."

"Okay I'm impressed but coming from you that's not a surprised. So we better get going…"

"Lucas its Marc Anthony! Besides we're in Vegas and I don't know about you but I'm sick of the tension and the in-depth conversations we keep having. I want to have some fun weren't you the one who told me Vegas would be fun? So let's have some fun."

"But…" Lucas answered

"But what? Come one Luke have some fun. Let's throw caution into the wind. Let's forget everything and enjoy yourself."

"I'm exhausted." Lucas answered her.

"Well take a cab and go I'm staying." Brooke answered with determination. "Besides you're not tried."

Brooke grabbed his hand and led him further into the club. The cover charge was five bucks and she slipped the doorman a twenty to take care of her and Lucas without even bothering to ask or wait around for him. A pretty waitress was walking by with a tray of Margaritas. Brooke reached for more cash but Lucas stopped her just by grabbing her hand. He paid for a drink and for a Corona for himself.

Brooke smiled at him. "So I guess you're staying?"

"Yeah Davis I'm staying."

"How is it?" he asked. "Your drink?"

Brooke didn't answer, she just gulped it down.

"That good, huh?" he laughed.

"Dance with me", she almost commanded, setting the empty glass on the bar.

"No." Lucas answered.

Brooke smiled and said "Yes."

Lucas just shook his head again. He couldn't dance with her, just remembering the way they had dance at Peyton's club was making him feel hot all over. He wasn't sure he could handle dancing with her without touching her.

Brooke knew what was going through Lucas mind. She knew why he was hesitating. She grabbed his hand and put it up to her cheek.

"See I'm not flinching. Dance with me. I'm tried of all the talking and the remorse. Let's forget about all that. Didn't we say earlier we wish we weren't Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott? So lets not be them tonight."

"Actually if I remember correctly we said if we weren't Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott we could be more than friends."

"Whatever." Brooke said. "I say let's pretend for tonight that we are two people out having a good time. That there is nothing bad between us and that we just want to enjoy each other. What do you say?"

"I don't know Brooke…" Lucas answered with hesitation in his voice. There were so many reasons that he couldn't do what Brooke wanted him to do, but he wanted too. Brooke wanted him to decide and he wanted to say yes. Before he could answer her, Brooke once again made the decision for him. She took his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. He stood still and watched as Brooke began to dance. Her hands touched his chest and he shivered on the inside, a sharp contrast to his outside coolness. He watch her but still he didn't move at first. Then their eyes locked as another Marc Anthony song began to play. Her turns were slow and graceful and her hips moved in a sexy circular motion. The heat from the club had made her once perfect curls fall flat and heat also made the dress cling more to her body. He grabbed her hand and began to dance with her. Their bodies began to move together to the rhythm of the song. Just like at the Peyton's club their bodies were close, their faces were almost touching. Lucas could feel the heat they were setting off as they dance together. Everything was almost the same as at that night in other club except for one thing, that night Lucas had been the aggressor, tonight that title fell to Brooke.

She was bewitching him with her eyes. And Lucas heart skipped a beat. A waitress holding a tray full of shot glass walked up a few feet away. Lucas stopped dancing and walked over to her. He threw a few bills on the tray and grabbed a glass. He downed the shot and then walked back to Brooke. He grabbed Brooke around her waist and she smiled at him. Once again his body found the rhythm as he sauntered up close to hers. Keeping her moves, she slowed down enough to follow his lead. They touched and it was like a thousand bolts of electricity. After all the sexual tension, the arguments, and eventually the sex itself, it had all come back down to this.

Eyes, arms, and bodies locked in a sexy moving embrace in the middle of

a crowded dance floor. In a hole in the wall, where no one knew them. Neither of them thinking about anything except dancing. Brooke was a good dancer and it showed. He loved her ability to find the rhythm and keep up with the beat. And apparently she had done her homework as well. She knew the dance was modeled after the Cha Cha, Mambo, Meringue style and when his pelvis didn't stop at the half beat, neither did hers. He looked at her and her lips curved into a smile as

he wrapped himself around her. She didn't flinch not once.

Brooke felt Lucas arms around her and closed her eyes. Desire began to engulf her body. She wasn't sure what was going one. The whole situation was so surreal. They were dancing so close, but Brooke wish they were closer. She looked up at him and touched his face. Lucas stopped moving. She trailed her finger up to his neck and then down to his chest. Then mush to Lucas surprised Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, deep passionate kiss.


	69. La Tortura

A/N: It getting Hot in here …. Adult content not for the faint at heart… need I say anymore…depending on the reviews the next will be up soon.

Chapter 69

La Tortura

Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck and kissed him with such an intense passion that left him completely shell shock. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. Finally after what seem like an eternity the kiss ended. Her lips finally left his and she pulled away. For a moment they just stared at each other, their eyes were locked in a gaze filled with desire. Lucas stood still and watched her as she smiled up at him. She was so beautiful and the kiss had been anything short of magical. From one brief moment the kiss made him forgot about what had happen between them, but now that it was over he remember it all, the flinching, the pulling away.

"Brooke…" he said "What was this…"

She didn't answer she just smiled at him. They stood together in the middle of the dance floor without moving. Lucas just stared at the woman in front of him, while she stared back. She walked up to him and pulled him towards her once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and once again she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. The kiss was different than the other one. This one was filled with urgency, but it was also filled with passion. He felt her tremble in his arms as her tongue found his. Once again they kissed. He pulled away first from her, and took her face into his hands. He looked into her eyes and saw the passion and desire that engulfed them. He wanted to ask her why she had kissed him, and what it meant but she beat him to punch by talking first.

"I know that you're confused Lucas but I need you to hear me out."

Lucas was about to answer but Brooke put her hand up to his mouth and silence him.

"Don't talk, let me talk first. I know you're surprised that I kissed you but I couldn't help it. I want you Lucas. I could give you a whole speech but I rather be blunt. I want you, plain and simple. I know that there are a million reasons that you can give me why nothing should happen between us ever again and trust me I've gone over them all, but I don't care. The bottom line is that no matter how many times I tell myself that nothing could ever happen between us, I still want something to happen. I'm scared though not about being with you but about wanting you. I never experience this longing before. I've been kissed so many times but they never made me feel like I feel after you kiss me. I told you before your kiss make me go weak at the knees. So now you know that I want you and the question is do you want me too?"

Lucas just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. Of course he wanted her too but with the aftermath came so many complications. Not to mention what had happen between them after the gala that weighed more in his head than the actual complications of doing it again.

"Brooke..." he whispered.

She shook her head.

"Don't say another word", she said softly. "I've said everything to you I needed to say and now I'm going to leave. You know where I'll be. And if you want me half as bad as I want you, which I think you do, you'll come find me."

With that, she turned away leaving him stunned. The walk back to the hotel was quick as Brooke's heartbeat matched her fast paced step. She made it inside, in the elevator and back to the room. She stood in front of the door and wondered if Lucas was still at the club. She wasn't sure if she had done the right thing but she didn't care. There would be no what ifs, she had told him what she felt and had left him with a choice. She took out her hotel card key and put it in the slot. The door open up and Brooke walked into the suite. Before she could walk across the room into the bedroom she came face to face with Lucas. He was standing next to the couch with a huge smile on his face. Brooke was stunned.

"How?" she asked him.

"I took a cab." He walked over to her and before she could speak he silenced her as his lips pressed hard against hers. He pulled away first and led her to the couch.

"I want us to talk." He told her.

"Why?" Brooke answered him as she stared at his blue eyes. His left hand was on her shoulder and Brooke was trembling as he caressed her skin.

"I told you earlier that I would never touch you again unless you asked me too."

"I think I asked you already at the club Luke."

"You don't understand me princess. I want you to be sure. I don't want you to be scare or to flinch. I don't want to make you do something that you don't want too."

"Lucas I'm sure. Look I want this. I don't want to over analyze it. I want this. I don't know what's going to happen but I trust you. I know you're not going to hurt me. I know if I tell you to stop you will. I know that, trust me. I'm defiantly sure but what about you are you sure?"

His hands moved down her back, Brooke reached up and began to touch his face. He looked at her and remembered how she had looked naked, sprawled on the bed, after the gala. The images of her body, her perfect breasts, the way she wrapped her long legs around his waist took over his brain.

"I'm sure Brooke I'm so sure, but…"

"But what?" she asked him as she pressed her body against his and slowly began to lick his ear.

Lucas moan she knew that drove him crazy he couldn't think straight when she did that. "Brooke…"

"Luke I want you and you want me so let's do something about it."

He needed no further invitation; it was as if she had spoken the magical words. He cupped her neck and pulled her to him and kissed her. His fingers ran through her hair as their tongues explore each other mouths. Brooke moaned as she felt his hand travel down to her neck. Lucas pulled apart from her and looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"Now Miss Davis I have a question for you."

Frustrated Brooke looked up at him. "Yes…" she asked him

"Do Spiky, or Fabio kiss you the way I kiss you?"

Brooke smiled. "I don't know Dante and Chris haven't kissed me yet."

"What about Preppy? Do his kisses make you go weak in the knees? You told me that Nathan's kisses never made your knees go weak so basically only mine have. If I kiss you right now do you think you'll be able to contain yourself?"

"You just kissed me and I was fine." Brooke answered as she took a deep breath and wondered what Lucas was up too.

"Yes, I know but I'm asking you about now. If I kiss you right now what do you think will happen? Will you be able to contain yourself? Will you want more?"

"I don't know you're going to have to find out." She answered as she got up from the couch and made her way into the bedroom. Lucas followed her. He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck. Brooke moaned. It felt so good. She felt herself growing with desire as Lucas pressed his erection into the small of her back. He guided her towards the bed. Whispering things into her ears.

"What about your shoulders, or your neck? How will you feel if I kiss them?" Lucas asked her as he began to slowly kiss her shoulders and then her neck.

"You love to tease me don't you?" Brooke whispered.

Lucas ignored her words and kept on talking, his back still pressed onto hers. "What do you think would happen if I peel off your clothes off a little at a time? I would start with your dress first, then your bra. Do you think you would stop me? Would you want too?"

"Lucas ..." she answered him in a husky voice. She wasn't sure what he was doing all she knew is that his words were driving her crazy. His body pressed onto hers, his breath in her ear. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. "What do you want for me? What do you want me to say to you?"

"I want you to tell me what you want. What makes you feel good? I want to know if you want me. I want to hear you tell me to take your clothes off; I want you to tell me that you want me to touch your breasts. I know you want me Brooke I can see it in your eyes but I want to hear the words come out of your mouth. I won't touch you till I hear them. I want you to tell me what you want."

"I want you Lucas Please this is agony. I want you to touch me, to kiss me. Make love to me Lucas. Please."

The urgency in her voice was all it took. Lucas swept her up the same way he had done the night after the gala and carried her to bed. He laid her down and slowly caresses her face. He softly kissed her lips.

"Brooke I promise I will be gentle. If you want to stop we will just say the word. If you can't handle it I'll stop."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement and she knew deep down inside that there was no reason to be afraid. Lucas was going to be gentle. The man that stood above was the same one that had taken her virginity violently. But tonight as they both looked at each other she knew it would be different. There would be no pain, no tears. There were no secrets between them. Tonight everything had been laid out and it was about making each other feel good. She lay on the bed and watched him as he waited for her to speak.

"Take off my dress."

Lucas found the zipper on the side of the dress and zipped it down. Brooke stood up and let it fall on the ground and then started taking off her shoes. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed watching her. She looked so beautiful. When she was finished she sat on his lap and began to kiss her again. She pulled away and looked at him. "Take my bra off." She asked him. He unsnapped it and it fell to the ground as her breast spilled out of it. Lucas groaned in anticipation. He began to fondle them. Touching her nipples with eagerness. Unable to contain himself he lowered his head down and took one of them into his mouth. His mouth closed over her nipple and nipped it slightly. Brooke moaned and arched her body. She felt a sweet but tortured sensations flowing throughout her body. She was getting wet she could feel it. Lucas always managed to do that to her. To make so wet that she soaked her panties as she waited for his next move. Tonight was no different than any of the other times.

"Tell me what you're feeling?" Lucas asked her as he began to kiss her neck.

"It feels so good…"

"I think your nipples are my favorite part of your body. Your breasts are so firm. They are so white and creamy. And your nipples there perfect like a pair of perfect cherries."

Brooke moaned again as she felt his lips once again on her breast. Lucas watched as she once again arched her back. Her eyes were closed.

"Now your neck is another favorite. It's long and graceful like a swan." Lucas slowly slid his tongue up and then down her neck. He stood up while Brooke wrapped her legs around him. He turned around and laid her gently down on the bed. He kissed the top of her head and took of his jacket. Brooke laid sprawled on the bed panting. She watched as Lucas took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. She waited for him to make another move. He stood watching her concentrating on her body.

"You are so beautiful. I don't care how many times I see you naked, your body still amazes me."

He walked over to her and smiled. She held out her arms to him. He knew what she wanted, it was him. He now was sure, she wanted him and there was nothing else. It wasn't about getting even with someone or getting rid of pesky baggage like before tonight it was just about Brooke and Lucas. Much to his amazement she spread herself for him. He reached over to her and slipped off her panties. He watched as Brooke's body shuddered in anticipation.

"Please" she pleaded "Do what you did the other night."

Lucas knew what she was asking him to do but he wanted to hear the words come out of her lips.

"What do you want me to do?"

Brooke groaned in frustration. "I can't say it…" she answered him embarrassed.

"Say it. It's just me."

"Put… them inside me."

"What?" Luke said.

"Lucas please I'm not sure how much I can't take."

Deciding that she had suffered enough Lucas slid one finger inside her and this time he was the one to groan. She was wet. Actually she wasn't just wet she was dripping wet. He slipped another finger inside her and listen to her moan again. Lucas had never wanted someone as badly as he wanted her. Each time she moaned or squirm his desire for her just rose. Brooke felt like she was in heaven. Every time Lucas fingers moved inside her there was this incredible sensation that overtook her. She couldn't get enough of it. She was half sobbing with desire when she felt Lucas tongue lick the same passage that had held his fingers a few seconds before. She whimpered as his tongue licked her nether lips. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter as he withdrew his tongue and then started playing with her all over again. Lucas watched her expression change as he licked her ever so slowly over and over again. He pulled himself up and position himself between her thighs. He smiled as Brooke whimpered beneath him. He took off his boxers and threw them on the ground. Brooke arched her body to meet his. "Please Lucas make love to me." She asked him with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Brooke." He demanded. "I'll make love to you but I want your eyes open."

She obeyed him and opened her eyes. "Please…" she pleaded.

She was half mad with passion as Lucas looked into her eyes. He caressed the side of her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered him in a firm voice.

"If you want me to stop at any time just say so."

"Luke please stop talking and do it I don't know how much more I can take."

Lucas took one last look at her and took a deep breath. Her words and expressions had sent a thrill throughout his whole body. He leaned down at the edge of the bed, and open up his blazer pocket. He took out a small box of condoms and pulled himself up. Brooke watched as he opened up the box and took one out. He ripped the foil off and put it on. He once again position himself in between her legs and asked her for the last time if she was sure. Brooke nodded yes. He entered her slowly as he whispered how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her. Brooke felt him inside her. She closed her eyes as she spread her legs apart a little wider. There was some discomfort at first but it slowly went away as Lucas moved in and out of her. She began to follow his rhythm just like she had done on the dance floor. She looked up at him and noticed he was looking at her. She smiled at him letting him know she was okay. He kissed her lips and she kissed him back. They clung to each others bodies as they moved together. Enjoying all the sensations that began too take over. Both were feeling an enormous amount of pleasure and neither of them wanted to stop. They both kept moving together and finally Lucas moaned and thruster harder inside her. Brooke closed her eyes as she felt a wave of satisfaction spread throughout her body. Lucas shuddered and released inside her.


	70. The Morning After

Chapter 70

The Morning After

A/N: Sorry real life is a bitch…and Harry Potter which I read all in one day. So enjoy and in depth reviews are appreciated… Nathan's Raven update you're killing me. Okay so next update is in a few days I need to figure out a few things in my little saga… oh and I took your advice I did the application for the sexy vixens awards and well we'll see… oh someone ask me if this story would end up as A dream the answer is no… enjoy.

Chapter 70

The sun was streaming through the window as Brooke stirred and rolled over. The space beside her was empty. She sat up on the bed and looked around the room in confusion. She was alone. A frowned spread across her face and then it quickly turned into a smile when she heard the shower running. He was in the shower. Lucas was taking a shower again. She started to giggle as memories of the previous night came flooding back. They had spent almost the whole night screwing. How many places had they done it? The bed, the living room floor, the shower, the bathtub and then back to the bed. The touches, the kisses, the orgasms, his hands all over her body. Brooke sighed and smiled at the last thought. Who knew sex could be so good? So that was the big deal that movies were made about and Cosmo articles were written about?

Brooke giggled out loud again and her laughter turned into a warm smile when she saw the single long stemmed white rose on the empty pillow beside her.

"Lucas", she sighed.

It had been a magical night and butterflies churned inside her stomach as she thought of him. He had been amazing with her. He had been gentle when she needed him to be gentle. Patient when she needed him to be patient. He had taken his time making sure that she received the same amount of pleasure that she was giving him. He had taught her to move and the many different ways to experience passion. When she had been hesitant he had reassured her. He had taken control of her, teaching her the different ways of giving him pleasure, what he liked and what he didn't. In a gentle voice he had encouraged her to let herself fully go. Brooke blushed as she thought about how quickly she had mastered his lessons. The surprised look on is face when she had taken over the control of him. While he had been gentle and loving Brooke had been demanding. Barking out commands, telling him what she wanted him to do to her. She laughed as she remembered how easily he relinquished his control and let her take the reins. Yes it had been an amazing night, one that she would never forget. One she wished wasn't over yet. She looked around trying to take everything in. She wanted to remember it all. Every object in the room, the carpets, the way the curtains where hung. She wanted to be able to mentally transport herself there anytime she wanted to. She wanted to remember every last detail of an amazing night.

A minute later the door that led to the bathroom opened up and there he was, Lucas, fully naked, dripping wet, looking like a dream.

"Morning Princess", he grinned. "How did you sleep?"

She couldn't stifle her giddiness as she lay back against the pillows, the thin sheet barely covering her body.

"Morning." She answered as she gave him a seductive smile. "Like a log, how about you?"

Lucas walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. "I slept pretty well. So...last night was…"

Before he could finished his sentence Brooke pulled him to her and gave him a passionate kiss. "Amazing." Brooke said as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah amazing. Jesus Brooke." Was all that managed to escape Lucas's lips. When Brooke kissed him he lost all self control. He forgot everything that was important even his name.

"What?" Brooke asked in an innocent voice. She looked so beautiful. Lucas couldn't stop looking at her. Her hair was wild and messy, sprawled all over the place. Her eyes were shiny. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen. She looked like a goddess and after the way she had made him feel the night before there was no doubt in his mind that she was. "Why are you looking at me like that Luke? Do I have something on my face?"

"No princess you look amazing and you know it."

Brooke laid on her side and look up at him. "I look like crap. Now are you going to answer my question why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I'm contemplating the possibilities princess."

"Which would be?" Brooke asked him as she let the sheet drop a little at a time, while she watched Luke lick his lips at her little peep show.

Lucas caught his breath in his throat. He had had her some many times but now as he looked at her, laying on the bed so seductively he felt and urge to have her again.

"Which would be…" he started to say as he pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her lips softly. "If I should order up breakfast or if I should just kiss you and…"

"And what?" Brooke asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and open her mouth ever so slightly to let his tongue in.

There were no words left to be spoken, Brooke knew what he wanted and what he needed. They were the same things she needed too. She was hungry but not for food. She was famished for him. She pulled him roughly, down on top of her and he ripped the sheet off her body. He spread her legs quickly and after grabbing a condom off the night stand he entered her. The minute that Brooke felt him she wrapped her legs around his waist. She loved the way he felt inside her. His hardness, the way he moved. He was quick with his movements, as he pumped in and out of her, over and over again. Brooke bit her lips as she felt the new familiar sensation spread throughout her body. She dugged her nails into his back, as her eyes rolled back. Lucas felt her tremble and a few minute later he shuddered as his own released came. He relaxed and slowly pulled himself out of her. Still laying on top of her he kissed her softly on the lips. As he pulled away their eyes met.

"Was that my first morning quickie?" Brooke asked him as her eyes shone.

Lucas laughed she was still so innocent. "Yes princess that would be considered your first quickie."

AN HOUR LATER…

"Hey Brooke don't eat the last piece of bacon. Come on." Brooke started laughing as she took a big bite of bacon and fed the rest of it to Lucas. The two were wearing terry cloth robes and were laying in bed surrounded by newspapers and two huge trays of food. After "the quickie" as Brooke like to call it, she had had taken a long hot shower, while Lucas order them breakfast. They had just spent the last thirty minutes feeding each other scramble eggs, whole wheat toast, bacon, sausage, and blue berry pancakes all while Lucas read the financial section of the New York Times aloud to Brooke.

"Luke finances are boring can't you read me something else. Isn't there a fashion page?"

"Forget it I rather stop reading. "

"Good. So I have a question."

"What?" Lucas asked her as he wiped off egg that was on her lip, and kissed her forehead.

"Well…"

"Spit it out princess, I've seen it all and we've done it pretty much all so don't get shy on me now."

"Okay fine. Where did the condoms come from? I mean you have a whole box and well this just happen so I want to know where did they come from."

"Oh that. Um well I was … I um…"

Brooke smile and decided to answer for him. "You bought them in hopes that you could somehow seduce me with dinner at the Palm."

Lucas face turned a shade of scarlet red. He didn't say anything.

Brooke started laughing at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ha ha princess. So um it's almost noon..."

"Yeah I know and the plane is coming for us at four right? To take us home?"

"Yeah." Lucas answered. He didn't want it to end and the knowledge that it was almost over sadden him. He avoided looking at her but he could feel her eyes looking at him

"Um Lucas I was thinking maybe um… if the invitation still stands…um"

Lucas heart did a series of flips and flops. He didn't want to get his hopes us. He glanced up and looked at Brooke who was biting her lips nervously.

"Well …" she said. She didn't want to leave not yet. But there were so many factors so many complications. And then there was Drew. She had made plans to spend time with him. If she stayed she would feel so bad about the baby that she had barely seen because of the gala. Lucas could sense her turmoil.

"Hey I called home this morning and guess what?"

"What?"

"Whitey bought an RV."

"Oh god an RV somehow I can't picture your grandmother in an RV."

"Well I talk to Sara this morning and my grandmother is off on a road trip for the weekend and they took Drew."

"They did." Brooke asked him as she perked up. If Drew was gone and everyone else was gone she could stay in Vegas with Lucas for a few more days.

"So Princess I was thinking…"

"Yeah I was thinking too." Brooke said as a huge smile spread on her face and she nodded her head up and down in agreement.

"Why don't we stay a few more days? I mean today is Wednesday and we could stay till Sunday. I mean if you want to?"

There was no need to think about anything else she knew what she wanted and what she wanted to do.

"I do but I have no clothes. Luke I bought flips flops, leather pants, a tank top and make up."

Lucas started laughing. "You won't need any clothes. We could just stay in the room naked."

"Umm that sounds tempting but I was thinking about doing a little shopping."

"As long as you do it by yourself."

Brooke took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "What if I told you I would make it worth your while? Let's say for every hour we spend out shopping we spend an hour back at the room doing whatever you want."

Lucas perked up when he heard what she said. "Really?" he asked her.

"Really?"

Brooke leaned closer to him and kissed his lips softly "Really."

"Well then let's go shopping and by all means take your time."


	71. The lady learns a new skill

A/N: okay here it is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long blame it on kase and jazzy they gave me an idea and well I had to run with it… I want to address a few things before I let you read the chapter… I decided to let you guys have a spoiler so here it is… this story is divided into arcs. Each arc is a part of Brooke's life. There are five arcs. The first arc is almost over I believe I'm two chapters away. This might not make sense right now but it will. Let's say it's Brooke transformation from the Brooke she was at the beginning to the Brooke she will be at the end. But it doesn't mean that I'm going to write this story till Brooke becomes an old woman… No there are certain things that will make sense that I have written and things that will happen and that's all I'm going to say. I did last night while typing this up get an idea for my next story which will be a Brucas also but it won't be started till A Woman's Worth is finish and that will be sometime from now. Okay next order of business. Writing is not easy and this story in particular is very special to me. Over the weekend on I discovered a story which was very similar to gooseles story when it comes. Now if you read when it comes you guys know that it is very unique. Well I read this particular story and the summary was so much like Mal's that I started reading it and I had someone else read and we both came to the same conclusion it was Mal's story. I'm so angry because I know first hand how hard Mal work on it and well you guys all know mal… she will put this person in her place when she comes back from Wilmington… but anyway…go over to and check it out second chance is the title I left her a lovely review and I stand by 100 what I said. I swear I will hunt down if someone copies A Woman" Worth

Okay next order of business. Guys I did nominate my story thank you for the encouragement if you guys want to nominate it I would be thankful too… go to the link and email Helen if you need help. I did… that app is no joke… and now I have a request ange lives in England and needs season 2 DVD sent to her or bought ASAP… she doesn't have cable so if anyone can help her let me know… enjoy adult warning….

Next chapter will be up soon….

Chapter 71

It's always the innocent ones that are closet freaks.

"Okay princess enough. I can't I never thought I would ever say those words but I can't. If we do it again I might just have a heart attack. We haven't gotten out of this bed all morning." Lucas said as he stroked Brooke's hair.

"We got up once…" Brooke said as she yawned. She was perfectly content laying on Lucas chest playing with his chest hair. They were both on the bed, naked. The sheets and blankets had long been toss to the ground.

"Brooke when I meant get up I actually meant getting up from this bed and leaving the room."

"But if we leave the room," Brooke began to say as she crawled up Lucas's chest and began to kiss him on the lips softly. "We might have to go back to the real world and I thought we agreed after the second quickie that the real world can wait till Sunday."

"Yes." He answered back as he kissed her back and ran his fingers through her dark, silky hair. "But we also agreed after the third quickie, which turned into an hour long marathon that if we didn't stop having sex at some point um what did you name him again?"

"Oliver." Brooke answered impatiently

"Um yes Oliver might fall off and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Of course not I'm having way too much fun with Oliver, but if I remember correctly when I got up and got into the shower, you followed me and asked me if I wanted to try it standing up again."

Lucas began to chuckle. "And of course you did and then when we got out of the shower we did it again on the bed and now here we are and neither of us has moved in the last twenty minutes."

"Hey you're the one that kept going and going and going I wanted to go shopping remember? Which by the way I still have to do and have no desire to do it." Brooke sighed. She love to shop and needed to get some clothes but the thought of leaving the room and breaking the magic spell she was under frighten her.

Lucas pulled her up closer to him and stroked her cheek. "We have four days princess. Four days that we can be together before we have to go back to Tree Hill, and back to being Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. Nothing is going to change that. Now I have to call my office and The Resort and make sure everything is running smoothly. Stop pouting you called your house already and checked on your dog and you left Erica a message so I get to call my office."

"I guess." Brooke said still pouting and with a sigh. "I can go shopping while you make your calls."

Lucas smiled she could be such a little girl sometimes, and she had him completely under her spell. "Hey what if I could arrange shopping to come to you. How would you like to have the clothes bought here for you to pick out while I make my phone calls? Then when we're both done we can go do a little gambling. I could take you to one of my favorite restaurants and a gondola ride at The Venetian hotel."

Brooke smiled "Really can we really do that?"

"One phone call and it's done. And once you buy some clothes and we go out we can come back and fool around. We can do it as many times as you want. Will it be round two or is it three?"

"Three." Brooke said as she got up and started walking to the shower. Half way around she turned around and found Lucas following her.

"No way Luke, you make phone calls and I'm getting in the shower alone. Later you and I can play."

Brooke laughed as she walked into the bathroom leaving Lucas sulking in the bedroom. He was such a little kid. She turned the knobs and tested the water tempt before stepping into the shower stall. She smiled and started to giggle as she let the hot water hit her skin.

It felt amazing, she felt amazing. She still couldn't believe that she was in Vegas with Lucas, but she was. Grabbing a bar of soap she began to lather it all over her skin. The last twenty four hours had been beyond amazing. For the first time in a long time she felt content and at peace. She couldn't get enough of him. She felt so strange, like she was a different person. She was able to let loose, be wild and crazy. She loved every minute of it. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, she poured some on her hair and began to rub it in. She still couldn't believe that she had just spent half the day in bed, having wild passionate sex with Lucas Scott. She now knew how Allie in The Notebook felt after having sex with Noah for the first time, because she felt the same way. She wanted to try it all. Everything she ever read about and everything she had heard about. Her Glamma would be proud.

Twenty minutes later Brooke stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She heard Lucas talking to someone. She walked over to the door and heard a woman's voice.

"Of course Mr. Scott we bought only the finest clothing that we had in our shop. Everything you requested in all the colors you specified. Shoes to match as well as lingerie, is there anything else that you would like please let me know."

"No Amanda thank you." Lucas answered. "Um just leave everything here and I'll send back whatever she doesn't want."

"No problem Mr. Scott, I have to say you're wife is a lucky woman. Not many husbands go to the trouble to arrange such a wonderful surprise for their wives. Just phone downstairs and tell them what you want and what you don't want they'll add it to your bill."

Lucas started laughing. "Thank you. Oh by the way she's not my wife Amanda."

"Oh Mr. Scott I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed." The woman said as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Don't be I'm his mistress. His wife is back home with their three kids."

Both Lucas and Amanda turned around at the same time and found Brooke standing in front of the bathroom door. She was wearing Lucas's white button down and it was clearly visible that she wore nothing under it. Her body was still wet from the shower and Lucas couldn't stop starring at her chest, her nipples were practically poking out. Amanda Sanders had lived in Vegas all her life, she own a clothing store in the hotel and had seen a lot of things but the expression on Lucas Scott face was priceless. She knew when she wasn't wanted or needed. It was clear to her that the two young people wanted to be alone. So she said good bye and walked out of the room.

"Brooke what are you wearing under my shirt." Lucas asked knowing full well what the answer was.

Brooke ignore him and walked over to the rack that was filled with clothes in the middle of the room and began looking through it.

Lucas walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're not wearing underwear." He whispered in her ear as he slipped his hand inside the shirt and felt her breast. "That's not very proper, certainly not very lady like."

Brooke just kept on standing in front of the rack of clothes with a big smile on her face. "Lucas phone calls remember?"

Lucas kept on fondling her breast as Brooke started moaning. "How can you expect me to make phone calls when you look so sexy in my shirt? It's not fair princess, you're not playing fair and you know it. Amanda ran out of here so fast. I know you did it on purpose too. Come one admit it you did it on purpose. You wanted her to leave so you could be alone with me."

"I plead the fifth. But you need to go make your phone calls so that I can have your un divided attention for the next four days. She took his hand out of the shirt and turned around and stared at him. "So go make you phone calls while I look over this stuff, and then you can take me to dinner and then we can come back and play. I'll even order up a bottle of champagne. I'll wear the shirt again and we can have some fun. Round three."

Lucas smiled as he processed her words. "Fine but you have to do something for me."

"What?" Brooke asked him raising her right eyebrow. "I'm not taking this shirt off right now. He could fall of and then what would we do?".

"Ha, ha. Wear the red dress it reminds me of the one you wore at Peyton's parent's party. That night on the beach I wanted to fuck you so bad it hurt."

"Really." Brooke asked him in a surprised voice. "I thought you hated me."

Lucas grinned. "I did but I wanted to fuck you right there. You looked hot. When I saw you walk into the room I swear I didn't recognize you. I did a double take. You always look so innocent and sweet. That night you look like a different woman. Your legs, and the way your boobs looked in that dress, dam you looked hot baby. Do you have any idea how many men wanted to fuck you that night? Especially me. Now I'm going to leave you to your clothes. I'm going to make my calls and then take a shower. How about we get out of here in an hour?"

"I can't believe you wanted to fuck me that night." She said in a quiet voice.

Lucas grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulling Brooke towards him. "I wanted too badly. I also wanted you the day I had dinner with Olivia at your parent's house. I wanted you at the falls; at the beach house…I wanted you everywhere."

"Really."

"Yes really." He looked at Brooke and saw a somber expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just I …"

"You what?"

"Nothing." Brooke said looking at the floor. "It's stupid. Go make your phone calls let me look through this stuff."

Before Lucas could say another word he heard his cell phone ring. "I have to get that." He told her as she nodded her head in agreement. He kissed the top of her forehead and then planted another kiss on her lips. He walked away from her, a bit confused. Something was troubling her and he intend to get to the bottom of it. He hated to think of her as being sad. He wanted her to enjoy their short time together. He heard his cell phone ring again. He would have to think of a way to cheer up Brooke later now he had to work for a bit. He grabbed his cell phone and flip it open. "Lucas Scott."

Brooke looked through the rack of clothes. It was filled with dresses, shirts, pants and skirts. On the floor were boxes full of shoes, and lingerie. She looked at the boxes and realized that the logo on them were the same ones from the one that held the dress Lucas had bought her the night they went salsa dancing. Everything was beautiful and Brooke fell in love with it all. She like everything so much she decided to keep it all.

She was just about to walk over to the night stand, where the phone was, to call the shop when Lucas walked in with a peculiar expression on his face, she wasn't sure if he was upset, worried, or sad. All she knew was that she had never seen him like that before and it scared her.

"Lucas…What's wrong is it Drew?" Brooke asked him growing anxious, she wasn't sure if she could handle anything happening to Drew.

"No it's not Drew. I called my grandmother to check on him and he's fine. Don't worry about him. Um Brooke there was an incident and well um…"

Brooke felt her heart was ready to pop out of her chest. "Lucas tell me."

"Do you know where Olivia is?"

"Glamma?" Brooke asked him. She was confused.

"Yeah um Glamma."

"No I don't know. At a spa or in Miami. She's sulking and she's mad. When she gets like that she goes off on her own. She spends tons of money and does whatever she thinks is fun and outrages at the moment. She'll be back in a few days. Why are you asking about Glamma? Is she alright? Did something happen to her or my parents?"

"No princess calm down. Look I called the resort and well they told me that one of the maids went to clean up a suite and well they found a man naked. His arms and legs were tied to the headboard and he had been gagged. Um there was a paper on him that said treat me like the pig I am and well it was signed with the initials O and D."

Brooke put her hands up to her face and walked over to the couch and sat down. Lucas sat next to her.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Fit as a fiddle. Embarrassed but no permanent damage was done except to his ego.Um it was…"

"Robbilard." Brooke said finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah Robbilard. They found him this morning. "

"Oh god I'll kill her. She knows she can't pull stunts like that my father is running for governor. If this gets out my father will strangle her and me I'm suppose to keep her in check. Please tell me he's not pressing charges."

"No he's not but apparently he left mad as hell. Mumbling a whole bunch of obscenities."

"Great War world three is about to start. My father is going to really happy. You know what Lucas fuck it. Glamma's a big girl she can get herself out of this mess."

"Okay if you say so. I actually thought you were going to go back home tonight to deal with the whole thing. I was all ready to call the pilot."

"No. You're taking me out to eat remember?"

Lucas started laughing. "You still want to stay?"

Brooke walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Do you want me to show you how much I want to stay?"

Lucas took a deep breath as Brooke led him to the bed. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down. She sat him down on the bed and then kneeled down in front of him.

"Brooke." Lucas whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Wow I guess Oliver is happy to see me. He's wide awake." She said in an amuse voice as she took his penis in her hand and slowly began to caress it. It was hard and as she looked at it she felt herself getting aroused.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Lucas asked her again as moans began to escape his lips. He felt like he was going to burst any minute in her hand.

"During round two I believe in the shower, after you made me beg you to fuck me; I think you said that we could try anything I wanted to try during these four days. Do you remember that?"

Lucas didn't answer her back; he was too busy holding his breath waiting to see what she was going to do next. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to do but he couldn't speak, he just held his breath

"Well I want to try something so lay back and let me see if I can be as talent as you are with your mouth."

She smiled and gazed into his eyes one last time before she slipped "Oliver" in her mouth. She wasn't sure what to do but after all the reading she had done, not to mention the quizzing she had done to Peyton; she figured she could wing it. She slowly let her tongue lick his penis and then she started sucking it. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but her mind was set at ease when she heard Lucas moaning. 

"Don't stop…" she heard him say. She took him deeper into her mouth and he groaned louder. "Bite it a little, nip it won't hurt me. Please Brooke."

She did as he told her and he moaned louder and louder. Brooke felt powerful; he was completely at her mercy. Peyton had been right the best part of giving a blow job was that she was in control. It was a complete power trip.

"Brooke stop …" he gently pulled her away and lifted up from the floor. He laid her down her down on the bed, spread her legs and entered her fast and hard. Not bothering to take off the shirt she wore.

"You didn't like it?" Brooke asked him in a low tone as she felt an orgasm start too built inside her as he slid in and out of her.

"Princess I fucking loved it. But I want to be inside you right now. My god you're so wet. Having me in your mouth made you wet. Dam Brooke you always look so fucking innocent, but you're a freak. I love it who would have ever thought prim and proper Brooke Davis. You're a closet freak and it's fucking hot."

Brooke moaned louder at his words and held her breath as she felt Lucas pull himself out of her and walked off the bed.

"Luke where are you going?" she asked him. What was he doing? She wondered. He couldn't be leaving her hanging, she would kill him.

"Condoms princess, Condoms. I don't think you want me to get you pregnant. In my suitcase I have another box. Fuck going out to dinner. Round three is starting early. We'll order room service later. If he falls off he falls off. Fuck it."


	72. Viva Las Vegas

Authors Note…. SORRY…. Look I spent a heavenly weekend and well blame my other half but here it is finally. The first part to Viva Las Vegas, I'm writing the rest tomorrow… it was too long to post. Anyway I want to thank someone who wants to remain nameless but she did something for me that I'm still shaking from excitement. Okay let me take a deep breath and spill the beans. A few months ago one of may faithful readers told me her sister was a publisher and she was going to send her the link to my story. I totally forgot about it till… this morning. I spend the weekend in complete and utter bliss. This morning I open up my email and the publisher send me an email about my story and she left a review on She thought it was really good and is encouraging me to submit it to agents. Anyway she gave me a lot of advice some that I plan to use other that I am hesitant (she thinks I need to stop writing brucas which I'm not going to do.) she also told me my grammar sucked and my spelling sucked too. But anyway the point is that someone in the publishing world thinks I can be an actual writer. This is so huge… so thank you to my nameless goddess… You are a true friend. Okay next Kase and jazzy you girls are a riot. I am not going to Wilmington this October but I am in April. I am going to spend a week with some friends from high school. One of my girlfriends that I've known forever has a house or condo in Myrtle Beach. So …. YEAH! And I'm hoping my friend Nathan Raven can join us… okay I want to plug a story please go and read it. it is amazing better than anything I have read. If you want sex read this. Lucas is a bad ass… worse than my Lucas in a woman's worth. It's on and it is called Afraid to feel by destinyblue1983. Please tell her I recommend it. I told her I would so this is pure filler. You'll see why soon. I got a zillion emails and replies for updates so I expect tons of reviews… so here it is… Lucas and Brooke. Next update by Wednesday depending on how many reviews I get…. This is for Ange who help me out this weekend with figuring out Brook's dress. Thank you Ange you're a good friend.

Chapter 72

Viva Las Vegas

Lucas couldn't believe it. As he looked at his watch for the hundredth time, he shook his head. What the hell was she doing? How long could it possibly take to put on a dress and some shoes? Was she sewing the dress herself? How long could it possibly take to get ready to go out? Trying to contain his frustration, he walked over to the bar and reached into the mini fridge to grab a bottle of mineral water but changed his mind and poured himself a whiskey instead. She was slowly killing him. It was their last night in Vegas and they were going out. It had been her idea to go. He wanted to stay in and order room service, have sex and fall asleep with Brooke in his arms one last time, but she had a different agenda. Not only had she insisted that they leave the comforts of their nice and cushy room but she had asked him to get dressed up. Actually she hadn't asked him she had demanded. After having amazing sex, which had left him physically drained and exhausted, she had stood up and announced that he was taking her out. He was going to show her the town. She wanted to see what the big deal was about Vegas. She wanted a night out. Not a regular let's put on some jeans and a t-shirt, night out but a let's get all dressed up and paint the town night out. Those had been her exact words, paint the town.

Of course he had protested, there was no way he was getting into a suit and painting the town. He had other plans. Plans that included Brooke, naked and willing, a night of pure and utter bliss. One last night of sexual ecstasy, before going back to Tree Hill. But she had other ideas on how they were going to spend the night. And when he had protest she had threatened to withhold sex, he had two choices, either take her out or they would stay in but her legs would be close. With a snide smirk, she had stood in front of him completely naked waiting for his answer, knowing full well that there was no way he would say no. So here he was pacing the carpeted floor of The Four Seasons waiting for Brooke to come out of the bathroom, dressed in a suit and tie, which itch him like crazy. He was hungry, irritated, and sweaty. He hated suits. He wore them five days a week to the office but otherwise he avoided them like the plague. Sex or no sex if she didn't come out of the bathroom soon he was taking off the suit and ordering a big juicy bacon cheeseburger and a beer. There was only so much he could take. Lucas laughed at himself as he stepped out into the balcony of their suite, who was he kidding three hours could go by and he would still be waiting for her, in the suit. The fact was that he was having a great time with Brooke and he couldn't wait to see what turn the night would take. He turned around and glanced at the door which led to the bathroom. He counted to ten and took a deep breath.

"Brooke come on how much longer are you going to be in the bathroom?"

"I'm coming relax Lucas give me a few more minutes."

"That's what you said twenty five minutes ago. Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get us a reservation? It's one of the hottest spots in Las Vegas. I had to pull a huge favor just to get us a small table. If we're late we're screwed."

"Lucas I'm almost done. Look if we lose out reservation we lose it. It's not a big deal. We're in Vegas there are a million restaurants and clubs we'll fine another one. Besides it takes time to look beautiful. I'll be out in a minute. Just sit down and watch TV."

Lucas rolled his eyes and walked over to the coffee table, and grabbed the remote. He had a feeling they weren't going anywhere any time soon, so he sat on the couch and started watching TV. Why did women always take their sweet time? Why was it that they couldn't just throw an outfit on and go? He had taken a shower, shaved and gotten dressed all in under forty minutes. Brooke had been in the bathroom for almost an hour. He flipped through the channels and finally settled on a basketball game. Soon he found himself totally engrossed in the game and thoughts of Brooke went out the balcony window. Ands that's how Brooke found him ten minutes later. Walking out of the bathroom dressed to the nines she had expected Lucas to be standing in front of the door pacing instead he was yelling at the TV watching a basketball game.

"Luke I'm ready."

"Hold on there's only five minutes left."

Brooke sighed. She knew she had kept him waiting but she was ready finally and she knew she looked good. She wasn't enjoying being ignored. In fact it was pissing her off. His eyes were practically glued on the TV instead of on her.

"Luke …" she said in a loud voice as she tapped her right foot.

"Brooke hold on." Lucas said in an annoyed voice.

Stomping her foot Brooke decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked to towards the TV in a slow and seductive manner, humming softly to herself. She stood in front of Lucas and slowly bent down to grab her handbag, knowing full well that she was giving him an ample view of his favorite assets. Assets that she was sure he couldn't receive. Hadn't he spent the last few days practically devouring them?

"Okay I guess I'll just go and grab my shawl. I can wait for the game to finish." She said in a quiet but oh so innocent voice.

She glanced at Lucas and smiled as she saw his jaw drop as he took in the sight before him. It was the exact reaction she had been hoping for. He couldn't stop staring at her. She looked amazing, like a goddess, a sexy vixen. There were barely any words to describe how amazing she looked. He knew that it wasn't only the dress that was causing him to suck his breath in, but also the woman in the dress. The dress fit her like a glove and just like the one she had worn the night at Peyton's parent's party it emphasized every curve she posed and then some. She was wearing a crimson red, full length dress with a huge slit on the right side. The top of the slinky, strapless dress was a corset style bodice with corset ribbons that laced up in the front. The bodice of the dress pushed up her breast up and Lucas couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes kept wandering over to the top of the dress, which only showed a bit of her creamy flesh. Less than two hours earlier he had been privileged to see them, her beautiful breast, and her nipples which he had outline, so very slowly, with his tongue as Brooke arched her back and moaned softly. Taking another look at her he couldn't help but smile, there was no doubt in his mind that Brooke looked like a dream, a sexy vixen. In fact he knew that in some cases the dress was what made the woman look sexy in this case though there was no doubt in his mind that the woman made the dress. With a pair of matching red stilettos, the petit brunette was almost as tall as him. Her hair was pulled back into a loose chignon with strays of curls which surrounded her face and plain diamond studs adorned her ears. Usually Brooke wore little bits of make up. Lucas always like that about her. The fact that her face was always almost natural, with just a hint of color here and there, but not tonight. Brooke had opted for a more dramatic look. She had used a bronzer on her face, black eyeliner outline her lids and her eye lashes looked longer than they were. Her cheekbones shimmered with lit bits of gold powder. Her lips were perfectly outlined with a nude lip pencil and they shone with clear lip gloss. The whole look was sexy and Lucas wished that he could peel the dress off her and not go anywhere.

"Oh no Lucas Eugene Scott, stop looking at me like that. It took me almost an hour to squeeze into this little baby and I'm not getting out of it that easily. No way. Stop looking at me like that." Brooke said as she threw her hands up in the air. She knew the look well, it was the same look that the wolf had given little red riding hood before he tried to eat her. Brooke could tell that Lucas didn't want to leave. She knew what he was thinking and it involve her naked and in bed with him.

Lucas started laughing; he couldn't believe that she was able to read his mind. He kept on staring at her and was quiet. He couldn't believe that he was here with her looking so good. She always looked good but to night it was different. She had made an effort to look better than ever and she had done it for him. He was touched at the sentiment.

Brooke looked at him and wondered what was going through his brain. He was so quiet but he still couldn't take his eyes off her. Suddenly she felt self conscience, she hadn't been sure that she could pull the dress off. She had wanted to look extra special for him, sexy. But maybe she had gone a bit too far.

"Luke what's wrong? It's the dress isn't it? It's too much. It's not me. I know I wasn't sure. Oh god I knew I should have gone with the Michael Kors, but you seem to like the white Dolce so much. I look terrible don't I?"

"No it's not that. I was just thinking that no matter what you're wearing you always look amazing and you always manage to take my breath away. You could be naked, in my shirt, covered in peas from feeding Drew lunch, in an evening gown, or even in jeans but you always look beautiful."

Brooke was touched and a bit embarrassed. Her cheeks turned slightly red and Lucas started laughing when he noticed them. He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Come on princess you're chariot awaits."

Hand in hand they walked into the elevator in silence. They held hands until they reached the front door of The Four Seasons and finally Lucas let go. He walked over to the valet leaving Brooke all alone. She waited as Lucas talked to the valet. She closed her eyes and let the breeze hit her face. It felt good, she felt good. She couldn't believe that it was their last night in Vegas. The last few days had been like an amazing dream. It had been such wonderful time. Escaping their everyday lives, being together alone, away from prying eyes. Without worrying about what other people would say or acting a certain way. Away from the small town talk and gossip. Brooke had felt free as a bird and had thoroughly enjoyed herself. She had enjoyed herself so much that she was sad that it was almost over. She glanced at Lucas and began to wonder what was going to happen tomorrow night. It would be over; their brief time together would be done. They would be back to normal, back to the town that was filled with their everyday lives back to Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. Back to the foundation and Scott corp. Back to being acquaintances instead of lovers. Would he think of her? She wondered. Would she think of him? There were so many different questions that were going through her head. So many things she wondered about, so many different emotions.

"What are you think about?"

Brooke jump when she heard Lucas's voice. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed that he was standing next to her.

"Nothing important are we all set?" she asked him hoping that he couldn't tell that something was up.

Lucas looked at Brooke and knew that she was lying but he decided against asking her to tell him the truth. He wanted the night to be perfect for her and for him. One last hurrah for her to always remember. Maybe, deep down inside he wanted it to be perfect for him to remember too.

"Yeah look there's our ride." Lucas said to her as he pointed to a silver Bentley that was pulling up to the curb. "Before you say anything I know that you're not impressed with expensive thing blah blah blah but since you want to see Vegas then I figured you would want to see Vegas in style. So get in I have something special plan for tonight."

The valet open the door and Brooke who was speechless was helped into the car by Lucas. Lucas closed her door and tipped the valet. He walked around and got into the driver seat.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked him as she felt the leather interior of the car.

Lucas started the engine and glanced at her. Smiling he shook his head.

"It's a surprise."

"Luke come on you know how I hate surprise."

Lucas just drove, knowing full well that the suspense was killing her. He knew she was dying to know where they were going.

"Please." Brooke pleaded.

"Okay fine. We're going to one of the hottest night clubs in Las Vegas. Actually it's their opening night."

"How is it possible that this club is so hot if it's their opening night?"

"Because princess." Lucas started to say as he swerved the car to the left. "It is a club that is own by two of the hottest club owners in town. It's in the old Tropicana hotel. In the 1950's Sinatra and the rat pack use to play there. Anyway these two guys bought the hotel and club revamp it and tonight is their opening night."

"Really." Brooke said as she applied another coat of lip gloss. "And how do you know so much about this club?"

"I know one of the owners. Anyway I love Sinatra and well I figure that in order for you to get to know Vegas the real Vegas well you have to go to this club."

"Luke um are you sure I mean it might not be the best idea."

"Chill Rand the owner knows me from my travels and he is very discreet. Anyway trust me you'll have a good time. Tonight is very exclusive and we won't run into anyone we know. "

"Okay." Brooke said with a sigh. She wanted everything to be perfect and the thought of running into anyone they knew made her shiver. Maybe leaving the room hadn't been the best idea.

They pulled up in front of a tall building with a huge fluorescent sign that spelled out The Tropicana. Lucas tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he maneuvered the car around the building to a separate entrance which was use exclusively for the club. Brooke took in her surroundings and noticed that the parking lot was jam packed. There were cars and people everywhere. Couples were walking hand in hand, dressed in evening gowns and suits. They were all walking to the entrance where a long line stretch all the way around the block awaited them. Brooke could hear the loud music blaring, the drums, the trumpets, the people chatting, it sounded like a big party was taking place. Lucas pulled the car in front of the entrance and a valet quickly came over. Lucas stepped out of the car first and walked around and open the door for Brooke. Brooke got out of the car and started walking to the line but Lucas stopped her.

"That's not for us princess we get the VIP treatment tonight."

He took her hand and led her up the stairs up to the front door where a large bouncer dressed in a suit stood with a clip board in his hand.

"Name." The large man asked without looking up from his clipboard.

"Scott Lucas."

The bouncer looked up and smile. "Mr. Scott, Rand said that we were to take extra special care of you. Shelly."

A tall blond woman, dressed in a tight black dress, walked towards them. The bouncer whispered something in her ear and she simply smiled and nodded her head. Finally the bouncer pulled away. Shelly walked up to Lucas and touch his shoulder.

"Mr. Scott if you and your date would kindly follow me."

Lucas and Brooke followed the woman as she walked through the main hallway that led them to the main room of the club which was jammed packed. Brooke could barely see anything and was glad that Lucas was holding her hand, she was afraid she would get lost. There were people everywhere. The lights were dimmed very low and the music was blaring louder than it had been outside. There were small round tables with lit candles in the center. People were sitting in chairs bopping their heads along to the music. Brooke saw a stage in the back of the room that held a large black piano. A man was playing a song that she had heard before but couldn't name. Accompanying him was an orchestra. There was a huge dance floor in front of the stage which was filled with couples dancing. Brooke and Lucas were led into a private area that had been roped off. There were three small tables. Two couples filled two of the table but one was empty with a small sign that said reserve.

"Mr. Scott please enjoy your evening. A complimentary bottle of champagne is being sent to you from the owner."

"Thank You. Lucas answered as he pulled the chair out for Brooke.

The two sat down and listen to the music. They had a clear view of the stage and the dancers on the dance floor. A few minutes after sitting down a waiter appear with a bottle of champagne and an ice bucket in his hands.

"Dom Pergion 1987 from Mr. Randall private stock." The waiter told then as he showed them the bottle.

The waiter popped the cork and poured them each a glass. Lucas tipped him and he left. A few minutes later another waiter appear with a tray of canapés.

"Wow." Brooke said as she took a bite into one of the small meat pastries. "I'm impress the VIP room, Dom, and canapés well you certainly know how to treat a girl. So what did I do to deserve this?"

A slow smile spread across Lucas lips. "Do I really have to answer that? I think you did a lot. Want me to elaborate?"

"Lucas." Brooke said as she started to blush.

"I wanted our last night to be special. Do you like this place?"

"Yeah I do, a lot. I like the atmosphere and the music."

"Good."

"So what did you have to do to get us the VIP treatment?"

Lucas started to chuckle. "The owner is a huge soccer fan and well I called in a few favor and got him tickets to a match he wanted to see in Italy."

"Really?" Brooke asked him. "You went to all that trouble to bring me here."

"It wasn't that bad. It was just a few phone calls and yeah I went through a little bit of trouble but you're worth it. I wanted to take you somewhere special I told you."

Brooke smiled at him and Lucas smiled back. They were quiet for a few minutes. Lucas reached over the table and began to stroke her hand. His touch made Brooke feel a tingle that swept over her body. He grabbed it gently off the table and brought it to his lips. He laced his fingers with hers and let their hands fall onto the table.

"Tonight's our last night Luke."

"I know, but I plan to make it a good one."

"Well you succeed this place is great."

"Oh princess you ain't seen nothing yet. This is only the beginning of our last night. Don't look so sad. Look lets sit back listen to the music and have a little dinner. Let's enjoy ourselves. Forget about it being our last night let's just have some fun."

"Okay." Brooke said as she moved her chair closer to him so she could get a better view of the stage. She tried to concentrate on the show but she couldn't, thoughts of it being their last night together overwhelm her. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop thinking about it. And she was sure Lucas was having the same problem he hadn't let go of her hand, in fact she felt that he was holding on to it for dear life.


	73. Last Tango in Paris

A/n: Hey guys sorry I took so long. This chapter was finished a few days ago but I wasn't satisfied with it so I re did it so here are the end results. I know everyone has tons of questions and I hope that it will all be answered when you read the next chapter. I don't know when I'm going to post that one. I'm having a huge party so I'm in the middle of party hell right now. But I do want to plug two stories and praise to amazing writers. Nathan's raven story The more things come the more they stay the same. The whole story which is a Naley is good, but her writing style has change so much and well the last chapter was perfection. Her sex scenes made me want to go out and have a cigarette. So please read it and leave her a review. Okay then there's Destiny Blue who is amazing and her last two chapters have been perfection too. So if you haven't read it go out and read and leave her a review. Okay here it is… Black cats where are you? I dedicate this chapter to Kase… she knows why… And Ali Jackson who wrote such hot sex scenes she got kicked of go girl

Chapter 73

Last Tango in Paris….

"I still can't believe you won 5,000 grand playing blackjack. You've never even been to Vegas. " Lucas said in a whiney voice as he twirled Brooke around the dance floor.

Brooke laughed. "You're just mad because you lost 10,000 dollars, which I still can't believe you actually bet all that on one number."

"You dare me. Come on Princess you know I can't back away from a dare. I still can't believe you won I thought you never gamble?"

"I never said I never gambled. I just said I never been to Vegas. Junior year in college, my sorority sister and I organized casino night, I learned all about Blackjack that night."

"Oh my god, not casino night at the sorority." Lucas said in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up Luke." Brooke said as she hit Lucas playfully

"But Brooke it was casino night at the sorority. Come on we have to talk about casino night at the sorority. I really want to know all about. I miss that part of the college experience. Please, please Brookie tell me all about casino night. I just have to hear all about it"

Brooke laughed as she continued to dance with Lucas. He loved to tease her. Months ago his teasing would have gotten her angry. She would have been hurt and upset: Thinking that he was making fun of her, but not now it just made her laugh, especially tonight. It had been an amazing night. Listening to music, eating a gourmet meal, gambling at the casino, and now they were back at the club dancing the rest of the night away. Brooke felt like she was floating on air as Lucas twirled her around a couple times as an old Frank Sinatra song played in the background .Their steps were in sync. Brooke's feet following his, their bodies moving closely together as if they were one person. Just like when they salsa dancing, slow dancing wasn't any different, the two fit, like a glove. Lucas closed his eyes as he pulled her closer to him, taking a whiff of her perfume, it smelled so good, she smelled so good. It had been a long time since he had been so unstressed, so at peace. He couldn't remember the last time he had dance so close to a woman, and actually enjoyed it. As if she knew what was going through his mind, she pulled away a bit and stared up at him with her beautiful green eyes and smiled. Lucas stared at her. She was so amazing, so beautiful. She made him forget everything even his past. As she looked at him with her piercing green eyes, he couldn't help but smile back. Once again he pulled her closer to him. He heard her giggle as he twirled her around once again. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and Lucas couldn't help but lean down and kiss the top of her forehead. Brooke lifted her head up and with her hands she pulled his head down to meet hers. She pulled him into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. They kept dancing until the music stop. Hand in hand they walk off the dance floor, and walked back to their table. Lucas pulled Brooke's chair out and she sat down. He walked around the table and sat down across from him, he reached over and took her hand.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked her as he poured another glass of champagne. A new song started playing. He couldn't remember the name of it but it was obvious that Brooke knew it she was humming the melody. He wondered how she knew the song.

"Yes I am. Thank you Lucas tonight has been amazing. You know you're full of surprise. I would have never thought that you could be so sweet."

"You know this song?" he asked her

"Yeah it's Etta James, At last. One of Glamma's favorites. She used to sing it to me when I was little."

"I thought Glamma was strictly an Usher fan?"

"Nope she has an interesting taste of music. I love this place Luke, it so old fashion, so out of an old nineteen fifties Hollywood movie. Thank you for bringing me here Luke. I'll never forget this night. You're really are a sweetheart."

"I can be but let's not go telling the whole wide world, I don't want to ruin my rep besides. I wanted to do something special for you. You look so sad the other day."

Brooke looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. "Sad? What are you talking about?"

"The other day when you were looking at dresses before we found out about Glamma, I told you about how amazing you looked the night of Peyton's parents party and you got sad."

"You did all this because of that?" she whispered.

"Partly the other part was because you wanted to see Vegas. So tell me what do you think? Do you still think it's tacky?"

"No it's amazing I have to admit I love it."

"Good I'm glad."

"We better get going though it's getting late." Brooke said as she looked around the club.

Lucas shook his head. "Princess do you really want to go? You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"No. I don't want to go. I'm having a great time." she answered.

"Good because I have one more surprise left."

"What is it?" Brooke asked him as her eyes sparkled.

"You'll find out. Now I have a question for you."

"Oh no Luke not a question." She said right before she started to giggle. She looked at Lucas who was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. "Okay ask me your question."

He leaned over and took her hand. He raised up to his lips and kissed it. "What do you think your sorority sisters would say if they knew what you've been up to here with me?"

A wicked smile spread through Brooke's face. "They would be appalled. Actually no they wouldn't they would never believe it. They would say it was some sort of mistake. Brooke Davis isn't the type of girl that does anything impulsive, they would say Brooke in Vegas with Lucas Scott no way. Brooke is too proper and ladylike it couldn't be Brooke Davis."

"You know what I think?" Lucas said as he rose from his chair.

"What?" Brooke said as Lucas pulled out her chair and helped her up.

"They don't know the real Brooke. I do."

"You do? Lucas you've been saying that you know me for months. And yes you know how I sleep, what music I like and the fact that I bite my lip when I'm nervous, but that's it. You don't know anything more than that. I don't even know me."

"Yes you do but I think you're confuse and afraid."

"Okay Dr. Phil, lay it on me. Be my shrink tell me what's wrong with me. Go head do it Lucas tell me your thoughts on who I am, since you know me so fucking well." Brooke said in a loud voice.

"Hey princess calm down, I didn't mean to upset you. Brooke look I'm sorry." Lucas answered as he watch as Brooke stood up from her chair. What had he done? She was mad and about to leave. Lucas stood up and stood in front of her.

"Hey look I'm sorry. Don't leave; we're having such a good time. I'm sorry that I stuck my big foot in my mouth. Brooke stay."

Brooke looked at Lucas who stood in front of her with pleading eyes. She wasn't sure why she was so pissed off. But she knew she didn't want to leave.

"Please stay princess."

Brooke sat back down much to Lucas's relief. He didn't speak afraid that if he did the wrong thing would come out. Brooke was quiet too; she wasn't sure what to say either. An uncomfortable silence lingered around them. Brooke couldn't stand it. Neither could Lucas. They both started to speak at the same time.

"Brooke…I"

"Lucas…I"

They both started laughing which broke the ice much too both their relief. They stop laughing a few seconds later and once again silence surrounded them. Brooke could still feel the uncomfortable tension surrounding them. She hated it. It was their last night together; the last thing she wanted was for things between them to be weird. She had to do something. Desperation took over and before she knew it the words rolled off her tongue before she realized what she was saying.

"I love sucking Oliver!"

Lucas, who had been taking a sip of his champagne, was so taken back by her words that he spit out all the liquid contents that had been in his mouth all over himself and the table; which caused Brooke to break out into a fit of giggles.

"Brooke." Lucas said as he started laughing right along with her.

"What was that too crass? Not lady like and proper."

Lucas shook his head and continued to laugh. "Come princess let's go."

The two left the hotel and walked out into the night. The bright lights of Vegas were shinning all around. The strip was filled with people laughing, walking in and out of the hotels and casino that were everywhere Brooke turned. Lucas held her hand and led her down the strip. They walked down two blocks and Lucas led them inside a large white hotel.

"Where are we?" Brooke asked him as she looked around the hotel. Just like all the other hotels she had seen in Vegas this one was also elegant. The elegant lobby was done all in marble from the floors to the ceilings. Tourists were everywhere, some dressed in jeans and shorts, others in elegant evening gowns.

"We are at the world famous Venetian Hotel. Come on." He said as he pulled her away from the lobby. They walked to the back of the hotel and out to a long corridor that led them to a large tunnel, at the end of the tunnel there was a beautiful garden. Brooke held her breath as she looked all around. It was one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. There were flowers everywhere. The fragrance was intoxicating. She heard people talking and laughing. The whole garden was lit up with clear Christmas lights. Couples were walking all around some kissing, others holding hands. The stars were even shinning a bit brighter than she had seen earlier, which made the garden look magical.

"This is so beautiful." She said as Lucas led her to a wooden pathway.

"Have you ever been to Italy?" he asked her as he helped her up the pathway, he was afraid she would fall. Brooke's tall stilettos made him nervous; it didn't matter to him that she walked like an expert in them, he still felt that she was going to fall any minute.

"Yeah, a few years ago. But just Rome for two days with Peyton, we did the whole museum and shopping thing."

"Well I lived in Italy for a few months and one of my favorite places was Venice."

"The city of water?"

"Yeah. You get around in water taxis and gondolas. The architecture is amazing; in fact the whole city is amazing. I use to walk through it every morning. It is a magical place."

"Kind of like this one. This whole town is magical."

They reached the end of the pathway and walked up to a deck where Brooke saw a large lagoon with gondolas floating above it.

"Lucas what is this?" she asked him. She knew he was up to something.

"You'll see." was what he answered her. They stood on the dock for a few more minutes and then Brooke watched as a large authentic Venetian, gondola made its way to them. It looked just like the ones she had seen in books when she had read about Italy. It even had a gondolier dressed in an authentic gondolier outfit. He was steering the small vessel. He stopped in front of of them and smiled.

"Senore and Signora. Are you ready?" he asked them in a thick Italian accent.

"Lucas …:" was all that a very surprised Brooke managed to say. Lucas helped her into the small boat and then he sat beside her. The gondolier waited to make sure they were situated and then started steering the boat down a long canal. Brooke was speechless. As they floated down the canal, she noticed the bridges and balconies that surrounded them. On the side of the canal there were small makeshift buildings and tons of people in them. Restaurant and boutiques that were exact replicas of buildings in Venice. Everywhere Brooke looked there were fountains, blinking lights, and flowers. People were standing on top of the bridges taking pictures of the passengers. Brooke laid back against the red velvet cushions and snuggled up to Lucas who immediately started playing with her hair.

"One of my favorite places in the whole world is Italy." Lucas said to her. 'I love Venice and I wanted to share this with you. I know we're still in Vegas…"

"We're not in Vegas we're in Venice silly. " Brooke said to him as she playfully hit his shoulder. "You really loved all the traveling you did."

"Yeah I do. I'll still plan to travel but not as much as I did before."

Brooke felt content laying on Lucas. As the gondola glided slowly along the water, she couldn't help but feel bad. She couldn't believe that he had gone through so much trouble just for her. She felt guilty that she had snapped at him earlier at the club.

"Luke…" she started to say.

"Huh…"

"I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay I shouldn't have pried. It isn't any of my business"

Lucas closed his eyes and sigh. He felt like he was in Venice, he had missed it. The gondola rides along the Venetian canals. He wish he was there. He wish he could show Brooke the beauty of Italy. He knew she would love it as much as he did.

"Lucas …" Brooke started again.

"Yeah."

"You know how you asked me earlier why I was sad when you said that stuff…"

"When I said I wanted to fuck you the night of Peyton's' parents party." He said in a teasing voice."And you're cheeks got all red."

"Yeah that night. Um well."

"Princess you don't have to explain anything to me. "

"I know I don't have to but I want to. Look I just realized that day that I wasted a lot of time and it bothers me."

"What do you mean, wasted a lot of time?"

"Well for example these last few days they have been so amazing. I've been so different without a care in the world and I loved it. But I can't help but think what my life had been if I had been so carefree and not so straight laced. I wonder if my life would have turned out differently."

"You can't live you life now full of regrets and what ifs Brooke. I told you that a long time ago. You have to live for the moment. That's the best advice I can give you."

"I know but still I hate the fact that I waited so long to actually live my life. I just wonder what if I had chosen a different path; would things have turned out differently?"

"Wonder if you should have taken a right or a left? What would have happen with Nathan if you dress differently or acted more impulsively. Would he have gone with Haley? Look princess things happen for a reason and nothing can change that. I don't want to hurt you but no matter what you did or didn't do I believe Nathan would have gone with Haley regardless. And it's not your fault. You can't mess with fate. You were too good for Nathan; you're too good for any of those rich uptight country club assholes."

Brooke looked away as she processed his words. He took her hand and started talking again.

"I don't want to hurt you but …"

"You're not Luke. I buried your brother and all the lies a long time ago. I forgave him and I wouldn't want to change a thing about the way things happen. And the last thing I want is to end up with some country club asshole or anyone at the moment. The last thing I want is a relationship. But no matter what if I could choose to change the past I wouldn't I would do it all the same way even the tears. "

"Really." Lucas said in a surprise voice. Most people would have rather die than live through what she lived through the last few months.

"Really." She answered him. "If I changed anything then I wouldn't have Drew in my life. I love Drew; I can't imagine my life without him."

"That's true. Neither would I. Look princess you're too good to be a happy society housewife. You have too much spunk. You crave freedom and adventure. You need to be free like a bird not caged up and put out for display. Spending your days planning dinner parties and your nights waiting for your husband to get home is just not you. Besides you wouldn't be happy."

"Really and you know all this because…" Brooke asked him as she raised an eyebrow.

"I know this because I told you I know you." Lucas answered her in a know it all voice.

"Really well go one I want to hear this."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yeah I do I wont get mad I promise."

"Okay. You're caring. Beautiful, sweet, loving and strong. The last few months you've become a stronger, more independent woman. You've change from that little girl you use to be to this amazing woman. Everyone has seen it, even you but you're still a little amazed by it. You're sexy as hell and you know it but you're still afraid of that too. When you look at yourself in the mirror you still can't believe what you see. You're still not very confidant and you're very hesitant. I think that's because you've always wondered what it would be like to be and do the opposite of what people expect but now that you're doing it scares you. You're starting to let a new side out of you. You're embracing your sexuality which you have kept hidden for so long. You're letting a new side of yourself out. The sexual side, the sexy side. You love the attention that's why you wear those itty bitty dresses that drive me insane. You love to make me stuttered like a mad man, you know that you posses this power with your sex appeal and you're starting to use it. You're starting to stop trying to please everyone and you're concentrating on pleasing yourself. You went from some shy little meek thing to this sexy, goddess, vivacious, woman who is starting to life her life for her and not for other people. You're taking risks that you never thought you would ever do and you love it. You're also strong. A lot stronger than you ever thought you would be. You combine the best qualities of the old Brooke and the new Brooke and the end result has been amazing."

Brooke was speechless. There was nothing left to say he had said it all. He understood her. Her fears, her desires, something that Nathan never had. It amazed her. She barely knew him but he seem to know so much about her. She couldn't believe it.

"You're quiet. "He whispered. "You hate me now don't you?"

"No! I don't hate you I just can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" he asked her concern.

"How well you know me" She whispered back. "I love my life now and I wouldn't trade it for anything. You were on point with all of it. I love my new look, I do feel sexy but it scares me. I 'm afraid I hesitate. There are so many things that I want to do and I don't know which to do first. I'm so afraid that I'm going to end up living in this big mansion and married to some billionaire and living the life of a high society wife. One full of nannies, charities, and shopping. Once upon a time I would have settle for that but not anymore. I don't want to settle, I refuse to settle. I want more than that. You're right I want adventure, I want fun, I want to take huge risks. I want to live my life to the fullest and regret nothing. Like this weekend I took a risk, I stayed, I love it all. No matter what I will never regret it."

"Wow that was a mouthful!" Lucas exclaimed as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Luke…"

"Just joking princess. I'm glad you have a new outlook on life. I'm glad you're not going to settle and you're going to start taking risks. "

"Yeah me too. I still don't know which risk taking first though."

"Well tell me something what is one thing you always wanted to do? "

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked him confuse not sure if she understood what he was talking about.

"Okay I see you're confuse, what would you say if someone ask you where you would like to be right now. "

"Somewhere other than Vegas or Tree Hill?" Brooke asked him still confuse.

"Yeah somewhere other than Tree Hill or Vegas. Somewhere else, anywhere else, where would it be? Quick don't think about it, just ask yourself the question and tell me the first thing that pops in your head."

"Paris, the Eiffel Tower. I want to be at the Eiffel tower at night when it's all lit up. Dancing in front of it with you." Brooke said in a loud voice.

"Well than Paris is it." he stood up and whispered something in the gondolier's ear. Brooke couldn't make out his words.

"Lucas what are you saying to him."

He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "I told him to take us back to the dock."

"Oh the ride is over?" Brooke asked him in a sad voice.

"Yep it is. We're going to Paris."

Brooke looked at Lucas as if he was crazy. "Luke we can't go to Paris. Are you crazy?"

"Nope babe just taking a risk, a chance. You want to go to Paris so I'm taking you to Pairs."

Before Brooke could say another word the gondola stopped right in front of the dock they had been standing on before. Lucas got out first and handed a wad full of bills to the gondolier. He then helped Brooke out of the boat.

"Lucas what are you doing? I don't have my passport. I have to go to work on Monday morning so do you… Drew is coming back tomorrow night… Lucas."

Lucas led her back down the path they had come down earlier and through the lobby without saying a word. A few seconds later they were once again outside. Lucas hailed a cab and whispered something in the driver's ear. He then opened the door for Brooke and helped her in the car.

"Lucas…" she started to say.

"Do you trust me princess?" he asked her.

"But Luke…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She answered. The cab ride was only a few minutes long, before she knew it the cab pulled up in front of a hotel. Lucas opened the door and walked out of the cab. Brooke was confused she wasn't sure where she was or what was going on but she decided to let Lucas take the lead. He open the door for her and led help her out of the car. Brooke started to walk into the building but was stopped by Luke.

"We're not going inside. Just follow me."

He walked briskly ahead of her and then he stopped. He grabbed her hand and led her into a huge garden.

"Close your eyes." He said to her and Brooke quickly did. They walked a few feet more, Brooke could hear people talking.

"Lucas…" she started to say.

"A few more steps princess just a few more steps. Okay open your eyes."

Brooke open her eyes and a huge smile appear.

"Princess I give you the Eiffel tower." Lucas said in an excited voice. Brooke was stunned. She couldn't believe the sight before her. It was a smaller replica of the Eiffel tower. It was all lit up. It even had the same fountain that the original one had in Paris. Brooke couldn't believe it.

"How…" was all she could say.

"We're in Vegas princess, anything is possible here."

"Can I have this dance?" Lucas asked her as he held out his hand.

"But there's no music." Brooke answered as she looked around waiting to see if musicians would appear, but they didn't.

"Hum that song you were humming earlier it was pretty."

Brooke took his hand and started humming the song. Lucas held her tight. They swayed to the music. Brooke closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled his cologne, it smelled wonderful, and he smelled wonderful. She felt like she was in a dream. Like the last few days had been a wonderful dream, and she never wanted to wake up. But as Lucas twirled her around she knew that it wasn't a dream, it was reality and it in a few hours it would be time to go back to the real world. But the truth was she didn't want to go back, and that confused her.


	74. What Happens In Vegas, Stays in Vegas

A/N: Okay let the death threats begin…. So a few things, I'm thinking of starting a fan fiction writers club. A place we can all share ideas and help each other. I'm trying to get a feel on how many people might be interested and I also would need help putting together a board. It will be a place for writers to read and help each other. It will be by invitation only. I don't want anyone in it that is negative and can't handle criticism. Nathan's Raven and I have been helping each other out and I think our writing has gotten better. So send me an email and let me know who wants to join and who can help me do a board…

Next chapter will be longer and I will start working on it in a few days. I have tons of work to catch up on. And finally this is dedicated to Ellen. Number 26 you have a nice ass LOL… Ellen is my best friend from like forever. She just read, A woman's worth and loves it. She reads a lot and well I know she will be brutally honest so I was pleased when she told me she loved it… So here it is… in depth reviews will be appreciated… I really want to know what you think…

Chapter 74

What Happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?

They were lost in their own world as they walked up the hallway to their hotel room, neither of them saying a word, both of them afraid that the magic spell they were under would break at any moment, if any words were spoken. Lucas slid the hotel card key into the slot, the door immediately open. He took her hand and led her inside. He was nervous and he didn't know why. Brooke walked over to a lamp and turned it on. She felt her stomach do flip flops. They met in the middle of the room. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke. She kissed his lips softly as she slipped off his jacket. Slowly she began to unbutton his shirt, kissing every exposed inch of his skin. Lucas caressed her face as his shirt slipped off his body and landed on the floor. Running her hands over his shoulders she began a trail of kisses, slow, tantalizing, kisses that caused Lucas to moan softly. She pulled his face down to hers and their lips connected. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and it made it's way to his. The two kissed each other with every ounce of passion that was in their bodies. His fingers slipped into the back of her hair and he took out all the pins that held her chignon together, while he still kissed her, they all dropped to the ground. She moaned as his lips left hers but started to suck her neck. Lucas picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He put her down gently in front of the bed. He stepped back a few feet away from her and unbuckled his belt. Brooke watched as he slipped off his pants and boxers, and then he kicked them off to the side.

Brooke stared at him as he looked at her without any type of expression on his face. She tried to read his eyes, she searched for something anything. She wanted to know what he was feeling, what he was thinking. As if he could read her mind he gave her a reassuring smile. He walked over to her, and turned her around. She felt his breath hit her skin. He kissed her shoulders and Brooke closed her eyes as desire swept over her body. Her nipples tighten with anticipation. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her too. She felt his fingers on her back making there way to the right side of her body. He continued to kiss her shoulders and then her neck. With his right hand he slowly undid the zipper of her dress, with the other he helped it peel off her body. The dress landed around her feet like a small puddle. She stepped out of it, while her eyes looked into his. His arms reached behind her and he unclasped her bra. She bent down and slid off her thong. Lucas couldn't help but be in awe. Standing in front of him, in only a pair of silk nude stockings, Lucas heard himself groan out load as he grew hard, for her. She walked towards him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She pushed him gently on the bed and straddled him. She kissed him softly at first but as each minute passed by the kisses became more passionate. Lucas bit her lips tenderly. He pulled away and looked at her face. Their eyes locked into a passionate gaze. Brooke was getting inpatient. She wanted him, she needed him. She wanted him to touch her; she needed him to touch her.

"You're so beautiful you know that."

"So I've been told." She answered him.

He started kissing her neck again and Brooke shuddered with each kiss. He slowly began to lick her neck down to her breast. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked it greedily. He nipped her nipple gently and Brooke threw her head back and moan. He kissed her chest and then put the other breast in his mouth and sucked this time with a little more passion. Brooke moans got louder as he took her other breast in his mouth. She felt herself getting wetter as his tongue traced her nipple. She was starting to loose it. She wasn't sure she could take it much longer. She needed him inside her. Before she could say another word, his lips crashed against hers. He pulled her closer to him and lifted her off the edge of the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the other side of the bed. He gently dropped her on it and began to place kisses all over her neck. Brooke arched her back as she felt his mouth on her breast once again. His eyes looked up and looked into hers. She was getting inpatient, he could tell.

"Spread your legs." He told her in a husky voice. Without any hesitation in her part she did what he asked. Immediately she felt Lucas's fingers slip inside her. She tossed her head in frustration as he moved them inside her. She felt herself growing wetter and wetter with each movement. She moved her hips with each wave of pleasure. He felt her desire grow. He licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't wait to be inside her.

"Lucas please." She begged. He loved that. He loved to have the upper hand. To look at her and see her face full of lust and knowing that he had done it. Knowing that she needed him inside her that she needed release. Knowing that she was at his mercy.

"What tell me what you want?" He said to her.

"You Luke I want you. Please put him inside me."

That's all he needed to hear. He grabbed a condom off the night stand and put it on. A few seconds later he slipped himself inside her. Slowly he moved in and out of her. He closed his eyes as he felt her slickness on him. He kissed her as his laced his fingers with hers. He could feel her heart pounding and his too. He looked at her face and his heart melted. He couldn't help but feel of wave of sadness sweep through him knowing that it would be the last time he would make love to her. He had made love to a lot of woman but Brooke had been different, her passion, her wiliness to let herself go, made her stand out against all those others he had shared a bed with. He looked down at her again and saw tears coming out of her eyes.

"Princess." He whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go back." She told him. Lucas felt his heart begin to pound harder and harder. "I know we agreed a few days and then we were going to go back and that would be it. But now…"

"Now you want to stay?" he answered for her.

"Yeah." Brooke whispered.

He lifted her head up and kissed her lips hard. "I don't want to go either, I want to stay too."

"You do?" Brooke asked him in a surprise voice.

"Yeah…" he answered.

"But what about Scott corp. and the foundation?"

"Screw it. We'll get jobs here. I'll become a blackjack dealer and you can tend bar."

Brooke started laughing. "And we can live here."

"Yep and make love all night long. Take showers together. Go salsas dancing every Friday night?"

"Yes." Brooke said "And eat juicy, greasy burgers at that joint with cheesy fries."

"Yes, we can do all that." Lucas said as Brooke move out from under him. She climbed on top of him and began to ride him. Her body moved up and down, and he groaned with each movement. "Without a care in the world." She said as his hands cupped her ass, making sure that she continued to move with him. She closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm begin to build inside her.

"Luke…" was all that that manage to escape her lips.

"Go head baby I'm there too. Let it go."

Their eyes locked together and they both felt their own releases. Brooke threw her head back and screamed out his name and Lucas held her waist and shuddered inside her. A few seconds later, she collapsed on top of him. They fell asleep with their arms around each other.

Lucas turned his head in frustration. He groaned as rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains and directly onto his face. He struggled to open them up but the sun was too bright. After a few minutes he finally opened them. He took a deep breath and stretched his arms up over his head. He remembered the night before and smiled as he thought of Brooke. He reached over to the right side of the bed for her but it was empty. He sat up on the bed quickly and looked around the room.

"Brooke." He called out. He got out of the bed and walked out to the living room.

"Brooke." He called out again. But there was no answer. He walked to the bathroom, but it was empty too. His heart dropped. He knew she was gone. He walked back to the bedroom and sighed. It was done, it was over. He walked over to the desk and went to reach for the phone. But stopped when he saw an envelope with his name on it. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He ripped open the envelope and took out a sheet of paper. It only had two simple words. Thank you. He read once more and crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground.


	75. Reality Bites

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry guys. This was one of the hardest chapters I have ever written. Thank god for Cathy and Ange who totally lighten my mood. Okay suggestion read the last part of chapter 74 again before you read this. It might be confusing so read it twice and don't kill me. The writers group is working out so well. Everyone is having a ball and I posted the first writers challenge. It is a Naley and the stuff I have read so far is amazing. The group is by invite so send me your email address if you want to join. I do have some non writers who I plan to turn into writers. So when you review if you want to join at the end of the review put your email address. This is for my Gals. Ange, Cathy, Jazzy, Kase, Cheery broody, Karokediva, Ali, Mrs. Otown, and Heartsmash. My favorite reviewers. ADULT CONTENT. Next update sometime at the end of the week. Ange help me with this chapter. She was not only my beta but she was also my helper with the end of the chapter LOL. Thank you Ange.

Chapter 75

Reality Bites

Leaving Lucas had been the hardest thing Brooke had ever done, it had taken every bit of courage she could muster, to walk out of their hotel room. As she walked to the elevator, and then across the lobby into a cab, that was waiting to take her to the airport, she only had one thought, and that was to go back to him. To walk back into their room, take off her clothes, climb into bed with him, inhale his cologne, wrap her arms around him, and never let go. But she didn't, instead she got on a plane and flew home. Now as she sat in the cab, that was driving her to her house, tears rolled down her face. She was supposed to be feeling better, that was what she had told herself when she had decided to go home. Once the plane landed in Tree Hill she would be alright. She had thought that once she was home the emptiness she felt would disappear but it was just getting worse. She looked out the window and watched as the cab drove through the town she had lived in all her life. She watched the familiar sights pass her by. She was back home, back in Tree Hill. Back to a place she had lived in all her life. A town she loved. A town she never wanted to leave, a town that at the moment was the last place on earth that she wanted to be.

She didn't want to be in a cab, on her way home. She didn't want to walk up the pathway to her childhood home. She didn't want to sleep in her bed that night. She didn't want to go back to the reality of her life. Back to being Brooke Davis, socialite. Brooke Davis the princess of Tree Hill society. Brooke Davis the future governor's daughter. She was dreading it. Tree Hill was the last place she wanted to be. Brooke Davis socialite was the last person she wanted to be. She wanted to go back to Lucas, in Vegas. Back to having fun and living life without a care in the world. Back to gondolas, and the Eiffel tower. Back to spontaneous Brooke Davis. But she knew that wasn't possible, that was over. They had made an agreement. A few days of fun and then back to reality. So what the hell had happened? Why was she crying like a basket case? Why did she feel so empty inside? Why was she dreading going back to her life, the life she had been living for so long with barely any complaints?

She had woken up in his arms before the sun had even risen. His arms had been wrapped tightly around her waist; both of them had been naked. Lucas had been softly snoring in her ear. Brooke had never felt as happy as she had been that morning. She began to daydream of future nights of intense lovemaking and of waking up in his arms every morning began to cloud her head. Visions of hot passionate nights of dancing salsa, and of walking through the streets of Vegas, of eating juicy burgers ran through her head. Then reality had hit her. The bubble she had been in the last few days had burst. She was lying naked in bed with Lucas Scott. She was having daydreams of living in Las Vegas with Lucas Scott. Visions of Nathan, Drew, Mae, and her parents began to flood her mind. Brooke began to panic. She felt the walls closing in on her as the word relationship ran through her head. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like she was drowning. She needed to get out of the room. She needed to get away from him. From Lucas who was sleeping soundly next to her not knowing the torment he was inflicting on her. She slowly eased her way out of his arms and walked out into the other room. So many thoughts were going through her head she wasn't sure what she was thinking. Walking over to the couch she tucked her legs under her.

It was suppose to be a few days of fun and sex, nothing more than that. A few days of meaningless sex and then back home. So why had the thought of staying in Vegas crossed her mind? Why had she thought about staying with Lucas? She was confused; she wasn't sure what to think. She wasn't sure what to do. She tried to imagine what Glamma would do in the same situation but didn't like the answer. She knew that her Glamma would throw caution in the wind and go back to the bedroom, climb on top of Lucas and screw his brains out. Brooke was tempted to do the same. In fact she had even gotten off the couch and was halfway to the bedroom, but then she had stopped. She couldn't do it. As much as she wanted to she knew it would just confuse her more than she already was. It was at that moment she knew what she had to do. She knew she couldn't stay. As much as she wanted to stay she had to go. She wasn't even sure why she had even thought that staying was an option. She knew Lucas wasn't being serious about staying in Vegas. He wasn't being serious about leaving his corporate life behind. Besides Lucas Scott was allergic to commitment and relationships, just like her. How many times had Lucas said it to her? How many times did he tell her he didn't do relationships? A million and the fact was that Brooke didn't do them either.

Relationship it was a word she rarely thought of in fact it was a word she dreaded and hadn't passed her lips in months. It was a word that represented one of her greatest fears in life. She had buried Nathan, she had forgiven him, but she hadn't forgotten. She doubted she could ever forget. How could she? How could she forget every tear she shed, every doubt that had crossed her mind? The countless sleepless nights that she had spent analyzing her relationship with Nathan? The nights she had spent nitpicking every single detail of their years together? Wondering what she had done wrong. And now after so many months she had managed to put that part of her life to rest. To be at peace with herself and her demons. She had started living again, started to live her life for herself and no one else. She had decided to do things that made her happy and not to care about what other people thought. To let Lucas into her life as more than a friend would ruin all that. No matter how different he was from Nathan, he was still a man, and she wasn't ready to let her guard down all the way. Besides she doubted Lucas would want more than a friendship with her. An occasional fuck maybe but nothing else.

Brooke stood up and walked over to the window. Why? What had possessed her? Why Lucas Scott? What had made her go to bed with him? What had made her stay in Vegas with him? Was she crazy, deranged, or just insane? There were millions of men in the universe but she had to have sex with Lucas Scott. Nathan's brother, Drew's uncle, her boss. She wished she could go back in time, knowing what she knew, and do the last few days all over again. She would have never agreed to stay with him in Vegas. She would have left right after the wedding. She would have never agreed to go out with that night they went salsa dancing. But most of all she would have never let last night happen. That was what was troubling her most, the fact that he had had gone to so much trouble for her. The gondola ride, the whole amazing, wonderful night he had planned. Why had he done it? What was the purpose behind it? He had already gotten her into bed, so why had he gone to so much trouble for her? Their time in Vegas was just supposed to be about sex. Just sex, nothing more, nothing less. But no Lucas had to ruin it all and do something nice for her. Something un- Lucas like. Something that had shocked her, and thrown her for a loop. It had made the night different, magical. Even the sex had been different. All the other times they had done it had been done with one purpose and that was to achieve release. For each of them to let loose, enjoy each other. But it had felt different to her the night before, something had been off and Brooke couldn't figure out what it was. Lucas as usual had been wonderful. Brooke had achieved her orgasms; they had fallen asleep in each other arms. But something had been different and she couldn't figure out what it was. She did know that she had left her guard down and that was making her nuts. She couldn't understand how that had happened. She had sworn to herself never, ever to let her guard down to another man, and last night she had. But the worst part was now she was actually thinking of the words relationship and Lucas, together. She started to pace, her stomach was in knots. She should have never, ever gone to bed with him. That was it that was what was troubling her. It had been a mistake and there was nothing she could do to change it. Going to bed with Lucas Scott had been a mistake that should have never happened. Hell who was she kidding, if she could do it all over again she would. Every kiss, every touch, every bit of bliss they had experienced, she would do it again. Over and over again. But that was a fantasy; it was now time to go back to reality. And the reality was that it was over. She needed to go back home, she needed to leave the past few days behind, and that included Lucas.

After Nathan a relationship was the last thing she wanted to do, especially with Lucas Scott. There were so many reasons that she could think of why Lucas would be the last person she would ever be involved with. He was arrogant, annoying, a know it all. He was selfish, competitive and always had to get his way. Not to mention the fact that they had barely anything in common. Brooke liked to go to the theatre, the opera, and parties. Lucas hated all that. He preferred to stay home, drink beer, and watch sports. They were as different as night and day. Yeah they did have some things in common. They both loved cheesecake, juicy burgers, dancing, drinking, and books. But that was it. There was nothing else. Great sex didn't equal a relationship. She couldn't believe that she was even thinking about the words relationship and Lucas. It was at that moment she knew what she had to do, she had to get away. She needed to escape. Leave Las Vegas, leave Lucas, because if she didn't she felt that her head might explode. She walked over to the bedroom and began to gather her stuff, without bothering to look at the blond sleeping soundly on the bed. Brooke packed her bag as quietly and as quickly as she could trying to avoid looking at him. She had to get out, she had to leave. She knew she had to wake him but she couldn't. She wasn't sure what would happen if he woke up. What if he tried to talk her out of it or worse what if he told her to leave? She wasn't sure she could handle either reaction. In the end she had left him a note. A simple note with two words, Thank You. There was nothing else to say because she wasn't sure what to say. How could she put what she was thinking into words when she wasn't sure what the hell was going on with her. How could she look into his eyes and leave him? It was easier this way. Leaving while he was sleeping, not facing him. She packed as quickly as she could and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the note on top of the phone. She made it to the living room, and then turned back. She walked up to the bed and leaned down. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead. A single tear rolled down her face as she walked back to the living room and back to her bags. Ten minutes later she was in a cab on her way to the airport.

The cab passed Peyton's parents house and Brooke took a deep breath. She knew that in a few minutes she would be home. She opened her purse and pulled out her compact. She looked at her reflection and frowned. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She was pale and her hair was a mess. Brooke sighed; there was nothing she could do about her appearance. She prayed to God that no one was home and that she could just go to her bedroom and close the door. She dug around in her purse for her black Dolce sunglasses, and put them on. The cab pulled up in front of her house. She open the door and walked out of the car. The cabbie took out her bags and put them next to her. She gave him a hundred dollar bill and told him to keep the change. She stood in front of her house for a moment trying to see if anything was different, but it looked the same. Nothing had changed. It was still the same house that she had grown up in. She picked up her suitcase and walked to the front door. Before she could reach for the handle the door flew open. Brooke's stomach dropped when she saw Glamma in front of her.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Brooke Davis where in God's hell have you been and what the hell are you wearing? Sweetie you look like shit. Now get inside before you scare a small child or something."

Glamma ushered Brooke inside leaving her suitcase out on the porch. Brooke let Glamma pull her inside like a rag doll. She didn't say anything. She just stared at Glamma. Glamma with her hair down held back with a wide, black satin head band. Her favorite 10 carat diamond earrings in her ears. She was like usual dressed to the nines. Black, strapless, cocktail dress with a short, swinging skirt. The dress topped off with a pair of silver, stilettos. She as usual didn't look her age. Brooke took off her sunglasses and stared at Glamma. The dress and the shoes looked so familiar. Brooke dropped her sunglasses on the ground and gasped.

"Glamma that's my dress and those are my shoes."

Glamma feigned ignorance. "Really they were in my closet?"

"Bullshit. I can't believe you. Why can't you ever act your age and be a normal grandmother. Jesus. Fuck this I'm going to bed."

Brooke ran up the stairs leaving Olivia in shock. Act her age Brooke had actually said she should act her age. What the hell was wrong with her? She ran up the steps behind her granddaughter and before Brooke could open the door to her room, Glamma grabbed her arm.

"Brooke Davis what the hell crawled up your ass and died? And why do you look like that? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Brooke sighed there was no way out. Glamma would pick at her over and over again until she spilled. For a minute she pondered what would happen if she told Glamma that she fucked Lucas. Glamma's face would be priceless.

"I'm not hurt. I'm just not feeling well and I had this facial and it screwed up my face. I just want to go to bed."

Olivia looked at her granddaughter, she was lying. But despite the fact that she wanted to find out what was wrong she decided to leave it alone. Something inside her told her that Brooke needed to be left alone.

"Okay sweetie I'll have Lily bring you some of that god awful tea you're always drinking."

"Thanks Glamma. Where are you going all dressed up?"

"Oh out to dinner with Robbilard." Glamma answered with a twinkle in her eye.

"Robbilard I thought you tied him to a bed or something."

Glamma started laughing. "I guess Lucas told you. Yep I put the old geezer in his place. He'll never try anything like that again. Now he's trying to bribe me with gifts and expensive dinners. But I'm way ahead of him. Tonight we are having a romantic candlelight dinner for three. I invited Coldharte to dine with us. Did you meet him at the Gala? Of course you did he was with Lucas."

At the mention of Lucas name, Brooke's stomach did a flip and a flop. "Lucas um called um here?"

"No Peyton Sawyer or should I say Jagelski, did. By the way your parents called. They're on their way home with Peyton's parents. The shit is about to hit the fan. It seems the newlyweds had a bit too much to drink last night and Peyton left her mother a lovely message telling her she eloped. Needless to say Anna is livid and well it's not going to be pretty. So prepare yourself."

"Ugh." Brooke groaned. "Glamma I can't deal with this."

"Of course you can darling. You can calm Anna down."

"Glamma please I can't. I feel like shit and the last thing I want to do is deal with the whole Peyton married drama. Please handle it. I'll give you whatever you want. You can borrow anything you want hell you can keep it just deal with them please." She pleaded.

"Anything?" Olivia asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Within reason." She was confused not stupid.

"Okay you have to start dating. I will help you but you have to agree to start dating. I pick the guys and the outfits."

"Glamma!" Brooke exclaimed. She was going to kill Peyton.

"Take it or leave it Brookie. And don't give me any of the auction bullshit. Get over that. I did. You embarrassed me but I'm over it."

"One date." Brooke said.

"BROOKE REBECCA DAVIS!" Glamma and Brooke both jumped when they heard Mary shout up the stairs. "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE."

"Oh shit," was all Brooke could say.

"Make up your mind Brooke."

"Two." Brooke countered.

"Five take it or leave it."

Brooke heard the click clack of high heels and she knew her mother was near.

"Fine five. Go please just deal with it. Do whatever you have to do and fix it."

Glamma smiled a satisfied smile and gave her granddaughter a quick hug. Brooke opened the door to her room walked in, shutting it behind her. She collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. She heard Peyton's mother crying and her own mother talking. Glamma was telling them to calm down. The voices moved away from the door but Brooke could still hear them.

"Anna stop it. It's done. There's nothing you can do about it. What did you expect? This is Peyton. She wore black just to spite you at her coming out."

"Olivia." Anna wailed.

"Olivia come one." Mary answered.

"You two can't see the beauty of the situation. Yes there is no big church wedding. Yes Peyton eloped. But Anna you have Peyton right in the palm of your hands. This is what I propose you do. Since you gals didn't get to throw your big fancy wedding and reception, you guys should throw a huge black tie reception to celebrate the elopement."

"Yeah right like Peyton will ever agree to that." Anna answered in a huff.

"Anna shut up. Listen you two I have a date. So just deal with it. She eloped that's that. Throw your reception your way. I swear Peyton will be no trouble. Brooke and I will handle her. Besides Anna you can hold this over her head forever. She might even name her first born girl after you. Throw the reception. Brookie will get married eventually and then you can have your big fancy wedding."

Brooke didn't hear the rest she took off her clothes and put on a nightgown. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. She tried to sleep but couldn't. She couldn't stop wondering what Lucas was doing and if he was thinking of her.

The brunette grabbed onto the desk and started moaning louder. Both his hands were clenched around her enormous silicone, enhanced, breasts as he fucked her from behind. He thrust into her harder and harder, his fingertips digging into her. He could feel his release building inside of him and knew he was going to come any second. He pulled her hair as he yelled fuck as he released inside her. As he walked away from her he threw a couple of hundred dollar bills onto the bed and without sparing her a glance ordered her to get out of his room The brunette pulled her skirt down picked up the cash . As she walked put of the room, she picked up a pair of torn panties off the ground. She walked to the door and turned around. She licked her lips and said. "Glad to be of service Mr. Scott."


	76. ALL ABOUT LUCAS

Author's Note: HI GUYS…. I am so sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter. I had the worse problem that an author could ever have. I couldn't type. But I did it. I finally finished it. I hope you like it. I also wanted to plug a few authors one is my friend Ange. I don't know if you guys know about my writer's group, but I have a writers group on Yahoo. We're about 40 writers of OTH fan fic and we have a great all time. Email me if you're interested. Anyway back to Ange, the group does these challenges and well I think them up. Ange submitted one and it blew me away. But the one she submitted today was anything short of amazing. I plan to plug it to the end of time. WOW…. And I plan to plug the group too. I would love to see more members so please if you want to join us let me know. You don't need to write. I have some members that just read. So let me know. Now please review…. I want to increase my reviews on and on oth central. If you want to review please do. I don't mind. Thank you for all the emails about the other story that copied my Brooke. I know. But I'm in my Zen. I'm not even going to bother. I know my story, I know my characters. This is for my favorite girls. KITTY KAT aka Cath. Ange, Kase, Jazzy, Kat, and CherryBroody. Who all waited patiently…And for Mr. Winky my Luke inspiration… Next chapter will be up in a few days maybe sooner if the reviews are a lot. If you guys want to join writers 911 please let me know. I really want more members. But we are having a ball. Love the spoilers, chats, and the challenges. I became a Naley Lover… LOL

PS: Loving a story on one written by Kelsey…I want her in the group… LOL Kaos aka Jess aka Author of a Woman's worth

PPS: One of the reasons it took so long is cause of Cathy… send her the hate mail… LOL

Chapter 76

All About Lucas

Bed. Alone. That's all Lucas wanted. To be in bed alone and to get some sleep. It had been a mistake to let her spend the night, he tried to avoid that at all costs, but she had given him no choice. She had fallen asleep the minute they had finished. Hard fast sex, her mouth on his dick, and then another round of more hard core sex. Finally exhausted they had both fallen asleep. Actually she had fallen asleep and Lucas had pretended to be asleep. Lucas couldn't remember the last time he had a good nights sleep and he knew he wouldn't be getting one tonight if the bitch didn't leave. He wondered what would happen if he nudged the blond next to him, what was her name. Carrie, and told her to get the fuck out? Would she leave or would she cause a scene like that other girl, Sara? Would she pout like the girl he picked up in the bar? Or would she walk out of the room without a care in the world like the escort he had picked up in Vegas over a month ago. Now there was the perfect situation. He picked up the phone, made his request and less than an hour later, the perfect fuck appeared in front of him. A petite brunette just like he had requested. The perfect, woman that was getting paid to do one thing and one thing only, to please him. That was what she was paid to do. If he wanted her to suck his dick for an hour she had to. If he wanted to fuck her in the ass she couldn't protest. He was paying for a service and she had to deliver it. And when it was all over, he just threw money at her and bye bye, the bitch was gone.

No emotional attachment, no lies. No call me and let's have dinner tomorrow night. Whores just fucked and left. The perfect scenario of supply and demand. In the future he should just stick with whores; his life would be a lot easier. He felt the blond stir next to him and he quickly rolled over. He said a silent prayer and hoped that she would leave without too much hassle. His wish was granted. The blonde slithered out of his bed and out the door without a word. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief and opened up his eyes. She was gone, finally he was alone.

He jumped out of bed and got into the shower. He closed his eyes as the hot water hit his back and let out a long sigh. It had been a long week. Who was he kidding it had been a long month but it was almost over. After a long, and tiresome, week of negotiations the final paper would be signed the next day. Months of hard work would finally pay off. Tomorrow he would become the brand new owner of a piece of land he needed for his latest project. The final piece of the puzzle. It had taken Lucas months to convince the owner to sell him the land. Countless offers had been put on the table. The negotiations had been brutal but they finally agreed on a price and tomorrow the papers would be signed. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. He knew it was late and he should be sleeping, but he couldn't. He was too hyped up. The last month hadn't been anything short of hellish. He had flown back and forth from Hong Kong to London. He had spent hours on the phone and on his computer. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in his bed or been home. That was his one regret not being home. He missed Drew like crazy but this deal was too important. This deal would make Scott Corp. one of the richest companies in the world and it would also show everyone what Luke was capable of doing. It would show the board members and the rest of the world that he wasn't just Royale Scott's grandson. He knew what people said about him. He knew that they all thought that everything he had had been handed to him on a silver platter. That he didn't deserve to be CEO. They were all waiting for him to screw up, but he wouldn't. Screwing up was not an option. He planned to show them. To show then all what he was capable of doing. He planned to make Scott Corp one of the top companies in the world. This deal would show everyone who Lucas Scott was. He stood in front of the mirror and started to laugh. He was in Hong Kong closing a multi million dollar deal, who would have ever thought. He was living the life he had been running away from, for so many years. He slipped on a terry cloth robe and walked back into the bedroom. He picked up the phone and dialed an extension.

"Get in here." he said into the receiver.

A few minutes later there's was a knock on his door. He opened it up and found a half asleep Skillz, in silk pjs, a black silk, sleeping mask on his head, standing in the doorway.

"Nice pjs." Lucas said as he laughed out loud. "I love the mask. That definitely makes the outfit."

Skillz rolled his eyes and walked into the room, yawing.

"Lucas man what fuck, its 3:00 in the morning. I was having a nice sex dream with the new girl in advertising, the one with the tight sweaters, and was rudely interrupted by your ass. This better be an emergency or I might have to give you an ass whooping."

"We need to go over the contracts one last time Skillz."

Skillz walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of water.

"You better be punking my ass Luke. I know I didn't just hear go over contracts."

"Skillz…." Lucas started to say.

Skillz slammed the glass on the counter top and walked over to Luke.

"Lucas we have been over that contract a million times. It is iron clad. Everything that you wanted added has been added into it. It has been changed, re written, and read over a zillion times. We have covered all our bases. We have gone over it every night this week. I need sleep Luke and so do you. Has anyone told you, you look like ass? I don't know what the hell is going on with your ass but fix it. I'm ready to kill you."

Lucas ignored him and walked to the bar and poured himself a whisky.

"It's not your concern if I look like shit or not. You're only concern is to make sure this transaction runs smoothly. You're a lawyer Skillz; actually if you want to get technical you're my company's lawyer. I pulled you out of legal aid and gave you the job of your dreams. Everything you have is because of me. I gave you an opportunity that most lawyers would kill for. I could have had the cream of the crop, but I picked you. So if I want to go over it again and again, I will. It's my company, my money, if I want to go over it a million times we're going to go over it a million times. I want to make sure nothing goes wrong. Everything has to be perfect. So we're going to go over it again. If I want to go over it all night we will. I am the boss after all. I made you, never forget that"

"Lucas you're lucky you're my boss because if you weren't I would whoop your ass. You arrogant stupid son of a bitch. You're right you are my boss but that doesn't mean I have to take your abuse. Besides you hired me because it was convenient for you. You needed someone you could trust to help you go against the old fogies on the board who thought of you as Royal Scott's grandson. The ones who wanted you out on your ass. The ones who are waiting for you to screw up. Remember them? You wanted your own army. That's why you hired me and Fergie and Jake. You own personal army to help you go against the old guard. Now I know you drove Fergie crazy in Australia, but I'm not him. I won't keep my mouth shut. So fuck you Luke cause my ass is going back to bed. I work 9 to five and it ain't nine yet. You want to fire me then fire me. I could give two shits. I don't even know who you are anymore. You're definitely not my friend Luke. The Luke I grew up with and played basketball with would have never treated anyone the way you've been treating everyone around you. Ignoring your family, living in and out of hotels, barking orders like a Nazi, fucking every bitch in sight. This ain't you Luke. So do me a favor, call me when my old friend Luke is back. Till then peace in the middle east."

"Skillz…."

Skillz kept walking to the door despite Luke's protest. Then he hesitated and stop dead in his tracks. He was mad, he was more than mad, he was furious.

"Just for your information I was perfectly content working my last job. There was nothing wrong with that. My family may not have a lot of money like yours, but we're not poor. I do have money, and besides I'm a damn good lawyer. I had offers from some of the most prestigious law firms in the south. I chose to work for legal aid. I wanted to volunteer and help people. It was never about the money, even when I went to work for Scott Corp. Yeah the salary was nice but it was more because I knew you need me.

I left it all behind, because you came to me and said I need you. I didn't hesitate I quit my job and went to work for you. I didn't even ask myself if it was the right thing to do. There was not one moment of hesitation. But now I wished I had hesitated. I look at you and I don't even know you. You've turned into the person you were afraid of turning into, a clone of your grandfather. He would be proud. You're a true Scott Luke. The heir to the throne is in the house."

"Skillz come on." Luke answered him. He wasn't sure why Skillz was flipping out. All he wanted to do was go over the contracts. "Look once this deal is over I'll send you on a long vacation, fully paid by me of course, to anywhere you want to go to. Let's just go over the contracts."

Skillz felt the room closing in. H couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the man who was standing in front of him. He was sounding so cold, so calculating. This wasn't Luke; this wasn't his childhood best friend. When Fergie had called him, a few days, earlier to warn him that Luke was on his way to Hong Kong, Skillz had laughed. Fergie had sounded panicked, talking about Luke being taken over by the pod people. He had barely paid attention when Fergie had told him of Lucas' trip. The way he had barked out orders, the way he had obsessed over every last detail in the contract. Skillz had just laughed, barely paying attention to Fergie's rant. Now he wished he had, Luke was driving him insane. Skillz couldn't put his finger on it but something was up. The question was what.

"Fuck a vacation Luke. I've had it. Sit your ass down." Skillz walked over to the sofa and sat down, and waited to see Luke's next move and was surprised to see his oldest friend sit down next to him. He took a deep breath.

"So … Luke care to fill me in."

"Fill you in on what Skillz, you're the one that's flipping out. All I wanted to do was go over contracts…"

"All you wanted to do was go over contracts? Are you kidding me? Luke dude it's three in the morning and you want to go over contracts that we've gone over and over a million times since you got here. You spend all your days on the phone yelling at people. You're drinking yourself into a stupor and don't even get me started on the bimbos that I see leaving here every night. But the two things that bother me the most is you haven't been home in a month. You haven't seen Drew and you're talking about staying here a few more weeks, when the deal is going to be closed tomorrow. You're actually going to miss Jake's reception."

"Hey to be honest Skillz, Jake wants to miss his own reception." Lucas said as he started laughing.

"True but that's not the point. Look I've know you for a long time so I know something is up. Now I know I'm not Jake, I 'm not going to gently pull it out of you. I'm not going to treat this with kid gloves. Frankly I feel like punching you in your face, over and over again, till you tell me. So let's avoid the violence and you tell me what's going on."

"Skillz I'm just stressed with work. You know how I get when I'm stressed."

"Yeah Luke you see that would work with someone who hasn't been whooping your ass in basketball since we were how old?"

"Who was whopping whose ass? I remember you saying damn look at that white boy move."

"That's beside the point. Now let's start over. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

Skillz sighed. "Okay once again or I start throwing punches. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing Skillz it's just this project. You know better than anyone how important this is to me. This project will show everyone that I 'm not just the Scott grandson. That everything wasn't handed to me on a silver platter. This is not only going to make me and the company rich beyond belief, but it's going to put me in the spotlight. Skillz I will become just like Donald Trump. How do you want me not to be stressed?"

"You see Luke I get that. Trust me I get that. But I can't shake the feeling that there's something else. Something bigger. Something that's eating you up inside. But what am I suppose to do? You either want to talk about it or not. So here's the deal you know where I am. But my ass is going to bed. Just do me a favor tone down the Nazi routine a bit or I'm seriously going to attach my foot to your ass." Skillz stood up and was about to walk away when he felt Luke's hand on his arm.

"Skillz…" he heard his friend say. He sat back down and waited. It was obvious that something was up with Luke.

"Luke speak." he said in an impatient voice.

Lucas wasn't sure what to do. There was so much in his head. He wasn't even sure what the hell was going on. That was a lie he knew why he was acting the way he was acting, why he couldn't sleep, eat, or do anything. Why he hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks. But he couldn't say it. A simple name was stuck in his throat, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it out.

"Ugh." he screamed in frustration as he stood up. Skillz just stood in front of him with a confused look on his face.

"Dude relax. Whatever it is it can't be that bad. But hell I'm tired so we'll figure it all out after we sign the contract tomorrow. You and me we'll go to a bar do some shots, and maybe the alcohol will you get whatever it is out of your system."

Skillz walked to the door and reached for the handle. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Lucas scream his name out.

" SKILLZ…I FUCKED BROOKE DAVIS."

Skillz shut the door immediately and turned himself around. "What did you say?" he whispered as he walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"You heard me." Lucas whispered as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his head in his hands. Skillz walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Damn Dawg."

"No shit Skillz. Trust me I know."

"So that's why you're acting like an asshole. Must have been a hell of a night."

"It wasn't just one night Skillz."

"What? Are you kidding me? More than one night? You bang that ass more than once? Luke do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Skillz you did not say bang that ass."

"Oh god you've been spending way too much time with Jake. Don't go all girly on me now. HOLY SHIT."

"What? " Lucas asked him.

"Vegas it happened in Vegas. You fucked Brooke Davis in Vegas. That's why you're acting like an ass. Okay fuck it I'm about to get all girly, spill. I want details. I mean lots of details. Start with the outfits I need to get a mental picture of this."

"Skillz…"

Skillz grabbed his friend's hand. "Dawg let it out. Just call me Dr. Phil. I care, I will advise. Let it all out Luke, you'll feel better."

And let it out Lucas did. For thirty minutes he spilled his guts to his childhood friend. The one who he had shot hoops with everyday Saturday since they were 10. The one who he had snuck into the girls' locker room to see them get undressed. Skillz sat and listened intently to his friend. He never interrupted he just listened. Finally Luke was done. He processed the information for a few minutes before he spoke.

"So," he started to say. "You woke up and all there was was a note with the words Thank you."

"Yep." Lucas answered.

"Just thank you?" Skillz asked again "Damn that's cold. I got goose bumps thinking about it. Makes me want to go and call all those women I left in the cold."

"No shit." Lucas said as he nodded his head in agreement. "Talk about a reversal of fortune. That's what I thought when I woke up that morning. I stood there naked reading the note and I swear I just wanted to crawl back into bed and pull the covers over my head. She got me Skillz. She even made me feel bad about all those women I slept with and left in the morning."

"Oh yeah you really felt bad. Luke you called a whore and fucked her. Sex for money. Come off it Dawg, I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"I know trust me I know. Ugh why did I stay in Vegas with her? Why did I even go to Vegas? I was in the middle of this deal. I needed to concentrate on this deal. Why, why did I go to Vegas?"

"You went to Vegas to fuck Brooke and don't you dare try to deny it. You took two boxes of condoms. Luke, come on just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You wanted to fuck her. Despite the gala, despite the fact that she was Nathan's girlfriend. You wanted her. You took those two boxes of condoms with the intention of spending the whole weekend fucking Brooke Davis. Your greatest conquest. The virgin of Tree Hill. You were her first Luke. Think about that."

"It's not like that." Lucas whispered. "It's not. I know it seems like that. Ugh I don't even know anymore. "

Skillz stared at his friend. Of course it wasn't like that. He knew the answer it was obvious to him but Lucas was clueless. Brooke had managed to get under his skin. She had managed to do what half of the women in their town wanted. He wondered what was going through her head and if Luke was telling him everything.

"Dawg um is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"What? Skillz man I told you everything. And this is between you and me. It never leaves this room; actually it never leaves this country. Actually let's forget about it. I never told you, it never happened."

"Cause denial is working so well for you so far. You're a fucking mess. Look at yourself; you look like you've been hit by a bus. What's the big deal anyway? You slept with Brooke. She's a goddess. She's every guys dream. Killer body, beautiful face, great lay from what you told me, loves Drew. Has as much money as you do or more. She's perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Lucas asked knowing full well what the answer was and not liking it.

"Perfect to become Mrs. Lucas Scott."

"SKILLZ! Are you high? Did you have a lobotomy?"

"Shut up Luke."

"No you shut up Skillz. That shit isn't even funny. I don't do marriage. It's not an option. Are you kidding me. And to Brooke Davis no less. Can you imagine the rumor mill? Nathan little indiscretion did enough damage to my family, to the Scott image."

"Fuck the Scott image. Whatever Dawg I'm just telling you how it is. And I hate to tell you this but you're falling for her, big time. I don't care what you say, actually I don't think you even realize it."

"Skillz stop ugh why did I even tell you. This is so fucking messed up."

"No shit you hit that ass in a few months, and your brother was with her for years and never got some."

"Ughhh Skillz, you fucking idiot stop. You're giving me a headache. I hate this. I can't sleep I can't eat. I can't even enjoy a good fuck. I think I see her everywhere. Her hair, her eyes. The other day I was walking down near the commercial district, trying to find Drew a present, when I thought I saw her. Then the other day someone walk into Nyguter's office, when we were in the middle of drawing up the final figures, and I smelled her perfume."

Skillz started laughing. "Dude you got it bad. Look I don't know what the big deal is, just go home and ask her out."

"Skillz I can't do that. She's Nathan's girlfriend…"

"Dude wake up Nathan's dead, and you're alive. Besides he took her fine ass for granted."

"She was just a fuck Skillz." Lucas replied.

"Yeah a fuck, keep telling yourself that Luke." Skillz said in a mocking voice. "Maybe you'll start to believe it."

"Skillz stop dude. What the fuck do you want me to do? Ride up on a white horse in front of her house with a dozen roses? You want me to profess my undying love. Fuck that. Look there is plenty of pussy out there. Brooke may be beautiful and all that but the bottom line is she's just another piece of ass, who managed to get under my skin for a little bit. But it's done, it's over. No more. She managed to get to me but I got her out. I don't need or want Brooke Davis. And what's more is that she doesn't want me either. It was just sex that's it. Just a few days of pure sex no strings. Just another bitch to fuck."

Skillz laughed. He couldn't help it. The whole situation was hysterical. "Keep telling yourself that Lucas. Just keep saying it over and over again. Fuck everything in sight. Bark out orders like a Nazi. Bury yourself in your work. But I'm telling you right now, you my friend are screwed. Big time."

"Shut up Skillz, just shut the fuck up and keep your mouth shut. That's all I ask."


	77. If you can't tell your friends

Authors note:

Guys I'm sorry, once again real life took over. Now I know there is a ton of questions and well I'm going to try to answer them all. I'm fine. Work is getting obscene and well this chapter was rewritten 6 times because I wasn't satisfied with it. Now I know there are other questions and I was planning to answer them but after watching all the coverage about Hurricane Katrina I feel that there are other things in the world more important that some petty tiff. So with that said I hope that you guys all do your part in helping out all those poor people who have been left with no homes. And please don't forget the thousands of pets that have also been left stranded. If you have an extra ten dollars please go buy a bag of dog or cat food and drop it off at your nearest animal shelter. All the animal shelters are accepting donations. These poor creatures are in need of food and shelter. They too have lost everything. Now with that said I'm going to answer another question. As you guys know I run a group call writers 911. Now about a month ago I extended a challenge and well my good friend Ange blew me way with her first chapter. So much so that I took the challenge off the board and told her to turn it into a story.

The story is call A TIME BEST FORGOTTEN and you can find it all on the Board. IT IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. It is the best story on the board right now. It beats all those other stories that we all think are good. It is a Naley and it is amazing. It is better than A Woman's Worth. I warn you grab a box of tissues and hold on to a chair when u read it. Cathy and I both did and got Goosebumps as we read the first chapter. Please read it and leave her a review. I guaranteed it will leave your tongues wagging.

Now last part of authors note. A HUGE THANK YOU to Ellen, to Cheery, Kitty aka Cathy, Ange, Kat, Kase, and Jazzy. Thanks guys. I hope this meets your standards. And I'm about to break my own rule, and give you guys a spoiler. Yes you read right a spoiler. The next chapter is about something u guys love me to write about. It is almost done and if you want me to post it then review. MY review count is down. So review on please. I'm trying to see how many people actually read it. LOL so you want to know what happens then review on Oh and I want to say a hello to all the girls who read on othc. When I post the chapter and then go back to see if anyone has review (JAZZY) I see all these people reading who never leave reviews. I would love to see what they think. LOL

Now this chapter is dedicated to a few people. To LINDSEY… I hope I spelled it right. This chapter is just for you. Without your words of encouragement I would have never written this chapter. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. TO CATH AND ANGE my crimson gang fellow members, all I can say is MIAMI. And to Kase who needs a pick me up. And to Cherry who beta this for me so I can post it.

Chapter 78

She couldn't stop thinking about him. His lips, his hands, his mouth, his skin, his smell. He was in her blood and there was no way to get him out. A month had gone by and no matter how hard she tried she thought about him all the time. She thought of each kiss, each touch, each thrust. The way he grabbed her. Kissed her, fucked her. It was driving her crazy. The days weren't too bad but the nights were horrible. Lying in her bed alone, remembering every detail of the hotel room, and what they did in it. The shower, the way he sucked her nipples and bit them. The water hitting their backs as Luke picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. On the living room floors, Brooke on all fours. His hands on her hips, as he slid in and out of her, at an excruciating slow pace. Each thrust harder and deeper than the last, her screams, and his moans. The sweat that glistened off their bodies. Lying on the rug afterwards both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths. His arm wrapped around her, holding her tight. They spoon together, Luke kissing her neck, playing with her hair. Then they slept, Luke still inside her. Every so often she would awaken to the feeling of him moving inside her, but within in minutes she would be lulled back into a deep sleep. Those images, those feelings, those memories were branded in her brain. No matter how much work she piled on, no matter what she did, she couldn't get it out of her head. He was a stain she couldn't rub off, no matter what remedy she tried, and she had tried them all. Even now, a month later, she could feel him inside her. She closed her eyes and transported herself back to Vegas and the Four Seasons. She moaned as she remembered his hands all over her, her mouth on his…

"Ms. Davis do you want to try on the Oscar de La Renta teal dress, the Elie Sabb purple one or did you decide on the black Carolina Herrera?"

"Brooke"

"Brookie!"

Brooke jumped up from her seat and found herself faced to face with Glamma, Peyton, Erica, and two other women that she had never seen before. They were all looking at her with confused expressions on their faces. She felt confused too. She had felt him, his hand, his lips, his breath on her body. One minute she was in Vegas in their suite, the next she was face to face with Glamma. Dress shopping no less, the dream was over and reality was staring straight at her. The daydream went out the window, but it would be back, it wasn't going anywhere. It wasn't the first time that this had happen to her; in fact it wasn't the second, third, or fourth time. Daydreams of Lucas were becoming a daily occurrence. It didn't matter where she was or what time it was, they could pop up at any moment. At the playground while she was pushing Drew in the swing, during a meeting with Mae, at the airport, even while getting her nails done. But the memory of their time together was more vivid at night. They haunted her. She remembered the sleepless nights she had endured months earlier while she dreamt about them having sex at the beach house. Now it was worse. Now she knew what his hands felt like on her body. His kisses, his touches, his caresses. Back then she hadn't had him, tasted him, he hadn't been inside her. Now he had and the torment was much worse.

"Brooke for gods sake answer Alexander. Which dress do you want to try on first?"

Brooke got from her seat and walked over to the first rack full of dresses. She could feel all eyes on her. She ignored them and smiled at the two women who were waiting for her to pick a dress.

"Okay ladies show me what you got."

"Well Ms. Davis we have a number of dresses for you to choose from. Straight off the runway. Ms. Du Bois was very specific about what she wanted for you. Classic, sexy, elegant. We have Valentino, Oscar De La Renta, Carolina Herrera, Elie Saab, and Chanel. All dresses are classic and one of a kind. We also have edgier ones Dolce and Stella McCartney. So tell us which ones you want to try on and we'll bring them to your dressing room."

Brooke began to look through the rack. She began to run her hand through each of the gowns. She scrutinized each of them carefully. The chiffon, the silk, the sequins, the colors. They were beautiful gowns. Each of them unique in their own right.

"I love them all. they're all amazing. But I think I'm going to need a cocktail dress since it's a cocktail party. These are all formal gowns."

"Unbelievable." She heard Glamma say behind her.

"Um Brooke. Our mothers change the party from a cocktail party to a formal one two weeks ago. Remember I was bitching about it. Wait you were out of town that day but I know I left it on your voice mail." Peyton looked at Erica for reassurance.

"I emailed you the details too Brooke and I told you about it when you checked in last week."

Brooke sighed. "It must have slipped my mind."

"I bet it did." she heard Glamma say in a hush voice.

Brooke ignore the comment and once again began to browse through the racks. What the hell was she doing? What was going on with her? How could she not remember that the party was no longer a cocktail party? It was her best friend's reception, a girl that she had known all her life, and she didn't even remember the details. But it was more than that. The last few weeks she had been going through the motions, living in a daze. Her mind filled with so many what ifs. What would had happen if she had stayed? What would Luke have said to her? What would she had said to him? Why did she feel like such a coward? And the one question that played over and over in her head was where was he?

The morning after she had gotten home from Vegas she had decided that she was going to avoid him at all costs. She knew, of course, that it would a difficult task to undertake but she was fully prepare for it. But Luke had made it easier for her, he hadn't come home. She knew that she should be glad that she hadn't seen him, she wasn't sure what she would say to him when she did. But she wasn't glad, she was sad, and it was freaking her out. Why was she sad about not seeing Lucas? Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? And why were all the images of Vegas getting more vivid as the weeks went by? Shouldn't they be lessening? And the biggest question that played over and over in her head was he alone? His sexual appetite had been so relentless. His need so urgent. He couldn't be alone he had to be with someone and that was killing her more. The thought of his hands on another woman.

Brooke groaned and shook her head, an attempt to clear her head. But the thoughts still remained. She heard someone clear their throat and she realized, once again, she had forgotten where she was and who she was with. She wished she could leave. The last thing she wanted to have to deal with was Glamma.

"Brooke sweetie, you're in a daze. Everything okay?" she heard Erica say. Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned around and smiled at Erica.

"Everything is fabulous Erica. Better than ever. I'm just having a real hard time picking one of these dress they are all so beautiful. So I'm not going to pick. Glamma go head. You pick a dress after all that was part of our deal and I am going to the party with Dante, so pick whatever you want I'll wear it. I have to get back to the office now. I have a bunch of phone calls to make."

Peyton and Erica both looked at each other wondering what was going on with Brooke. She was going into the office, on a Saturday.

"Brooke," Peyton said "It's Saturday. The party is tonight. We have a whole day of beauty planed. Remember facials, hair, nails, the works."

Brooke was about to respond but Glamma beat her to the punch.

"We're lucky she made it here today, where was she last weekend? She missed Peyton's bachelorette party. Oh that's right Houston, and the weekend before New York. And before that I think it was San Diego. Yes San Diego while I sat at a table waiting for two hours to have dinner with her. And of course lets not forget how she missed MOVIE NIGHT. The JLo marathon without Ben, which is worse than standing me up for dinner . Thank god Jake was there he at least he made it amusing for me. Three shots and he was out. I got to put on a mud mask on him and do his nails. At least that offered me some amusement. Not that you care."

"Glamma you're exaggerating like usual."

The words left Brooke's lips before she realized she was saying them out loud. Brooke and Erica gasp. Glamma stood still and glared at her granddaughter. Brooke glared right back. The room was quiet and the tension could be felt all around. Glamma walked up to a mirror in the center of the room and stared at her reflection. She brushed imaginary lint off her purple blazer and straightened out her diamond brooch. She grabbed her purse and took out her red Dior lipstick. All eyes were on her as she applied the lipstick to her lips and smiled as she took one last look at her reflection.

"Alexandra, Chantal could you two loves go and get me my gown and shoes. Oh and that divine Robert Cavallie shawl and the Dior clutch too. Put them all on my account."

The two women hurried out of the room while Glamma kept staring at her reflection. She finally turned around and gave Peyton and Erica a quick smiled as she closed her purse. The girls held her breath and just watched as they waited for Glamma to speak.

"Brooke I have walked on eggshells around you for the last month. I have watched you and held my tongue. I know there's something wrong and I have waited for you to confide in me. To tell me what's wrong so I can make it better. I have wanted to talk to you but I haven't because of Erica and Peyton. But no more. I don't give two shits what the hell happens because I'm telling you how it is. If you have a break down again you have a break down again. Maybe some Valium will loosen your ass up. Shit I thought a fucking would help but you threw out the escort I hired and he was hot. And don't start yelling at me about that because we had a deal five dates. You never said I couldn't. Besides I took away one date. Fuck this, why am I explaining myself. This isn't about me this is about you. I don't fucking know what the hell is wrong with you, but I have my suspicions…"

"You have your suspicions?" Brooke asked in a hushed tone. The room started to spin around her. How could she know? There wasn't any way she could know about Luke. But, then again, it was Glamma. Glamma knew everything that was going on. She thrived on information. Maybe someone had seen her in Vegas? Glamma loved Vegas. She went there all the time. She was just there with Robbilard. Oh god it was over. She had to go she couldn't stay there and face her. All her questions, her remarks. She hadn't told anyone, she hadn't been able to. The thought of everyone judging her, it terrified her. How many times had she wanted to tell Peyton? A zillion but her reaction always stop her. She was afraid of what Peyton would think of her. And what was there to tell after all she wasn't even sure what had happen. Oh god the room was still spinning and Brooke could still hear Glamma's rant. There was no way out.

"Ever since you came back from the horrible spa in California that made you look deathly ill, you have been walking around in a daze. You spend ever waking moment in your office working . You're all over the country. You're father and I have asked you to have lunch with us at least four times but you're too busy. You're never home. You don't have time for anyone, except Drew. Even the little pooper doesn't see you as much as he use to. And it's all because of Nathan. I thought you were over him but I guess I was wrong. It always goes back to Nathan and I for one refuse to watch you wallow in your depression. I am way too young for that. So have fun Brookie. Enjoy your depression and you shrine to Nathan."

"Wait!" Brooke exclaimed. "You think this is about Nathan?"

Glamma threw her hands up in the air. "Of course it's about Nathan. I could wring Mae's neck. This is all her fault. If she hadn't decided to build that shrine for that loser you wouldn't have regressed. You've thrown yourself into the Aids pediatric wing with a vengeance. And stop looking at me like that. I already told Mae to expect a nice big check with lots a zeros from the Davis group and from my personal account. But that's not the point. The point is that you're back to the way you were when he died. I thought you had faced it. I thought you were moving on. I guess I was wrong. You look like shit. You dressing like shit, and don't even get me started about your hair. But you know what fuck it. I spend way too much time worrying about you and all you've been doing is building a temple for the dead man. So have fun enjoy yourself, I'm out of here. I'm leaving. Have fun with your depression."

Glamma stared at Brooke and gave her a look. She turned herself around and walked towards the door. Alexandra and Chantal walked in the room carrying 3 large boxes.

"Alexandra, Chantal darlings thank you for everything. Everything as usual was perfect. I'm leaving."

"Oh Miss Olivia is something wrong? Were you not satisfied with our services?" Alexandra asked her with a worried look on her face.

"No, no Darlings. Everything was perfect as usual don't worry so much. Its not you it's my ungrateful granddaughter. Now, before I go, Erica gets the pink tulle Vera Wang with the silver Dior sandals, the four inch ones. My platinum diamond eternity necklace will go perfect with that outfit. Close your mouth Erica if you want to hang out with me you have to look good. The jewelry will be waiting for you at your house. Lily will deliver them to you. Peyton you get the coral with the beaded collar. Now the designer is new but I predict he will be the next Robert Cavallie. Gold shoes for you, Jimmy Choos, and gold hoops, the one's I gave you for Christmas four years ago. Nothing else. No other jewelry. Now your hair soft curls not tight ones, a half up do. And for my bitchy, ungrateful, granddaughter who is on her way to being cut out of my will unless she shapes up, I think the green Ellie Sabb, the satin one with the halter. Please wear either a thong or no panties. Wait but of course you have to wear panties you're too uptight to go commando. Oh, and gold and metallic sandals the Prada ones. Wear my Diamond earrings. Hair in a bun I think or maybe French twist. Okay that's all. Put everything on my account. Now you three, listen to me. I have reserved three suites. Peyton, you already have one with Jake, so you don't need to pay attention. But Erica and you, douche bag, pay attention. Penelope will be waiting for you two to do your make up and hair. I have given her instructions and maybe she can do something about that rats nest on your head Brooke. Be there at 5:00 sharp, and Brooke you better be there or else. Now I'm off. Robbilard is out of town but Coldhart isn't and I need a Brazilian for tonight. Ladies." And with those last words, Glamma left the room.

"Well, Ms. Olivia was very specific. Your gowns are in the boxes. Alexandra and I will go get everything else Ms. Olivia wanted included. If there is anything else let us know. We'll be right back with you shoes and matching bags."

The girls watched as the women left. Once more the room was quiet. Brooke looked at her watch.

"You're not leaving us now Brooke, are you? There's really nothing important at the office, we covered most of it last night. The three of us could go and grab a bite. Aren't you hungry? We can go to Debs."

"Oh, Erica, I'm not hungry. You and Peyton go. I'm just going to go back to my office and get some work done, I'll see you two at the party later." Brooke said breathing a sigh of relive now that Glamma had gone.

"Will you actually be at the party Brooke?" Peyton asked her.

"Peyton, not you too?"

"Peyton, this isn't the time or place to have this conversation" Erica whispered.

"Why not Erica? Glamma already opened the door, we've been talking about it for weeks, and, frankly, I want some answers. Brooke I've known you forever and I know something is wrong. Now, you want to tell us what the deal is? Or do you want to beat around the bush some more? Or maybe you want to keep using Nathan as your excuse, which by the way I'm not buying."

Brooke walked over to the couch where Erica was sitting and sat down next to her. Erica reached for her hand and held it.

"Brooke, if it's about Nathan it's fine. I mean, he was the love of your life and it hasn't even been a year since his death. Maybe you've been in denial all these months and now it's just hit you. Or maybe …"

"Erica stop wasting your breath it isn't about Nathan. I don't know why you and Glamma keeping thinking this is about Nathan. Wrong Scott brother, this has nothing to do with the younger Scott, this is all about the eldest Scott. Lucas."

Erica stared at Peyton, her mind filled with confusion. Lucas, what did Lucas have to do with what was going on Brooke. All of a sudden she felt her hand start to shake and she looked down at it and gasp when she realized it wasn't her hand. She quickly looked up and saw Brooke's face. She was pale. Her whole face had turned white. Both her hands were shaking.

"Brooke! Are you okay?" she asked her friend.

"How…How … "were all the words that were leaving her lips. Brooke, once again, felt the walls closing in on her. She couldn't breath, she couldn't speak. For so many weeks she had kept this burden hidden inside her. She had wanted to tell someone. She had wanted to ask someone to help her, and it killed her now knowing that Peyton had known all along.

Peyton stared at her friend's colorless face. She was just about to say something but Brooke beat her to it.

"How did you know Peyton?" Brooke asked as she took a sip of Erica's water.

"Brooke I can tell. It's written all over your face."

"It is?" Brooke asked as she took another sip of water. She knew it. Her biggest fear had come to light. She had known the morning after she return to Tree Hill from Vegas that she looked different, she had been so afraid that everyone would take one look at her and know that she had fucked Lucas Scott. She had spent the whole day staying away from everyone, but once again Peyton had figured it out. Peyton always figured it out.

"Yes it is. Brooke why didn't you tell us? We could have helped."

"I know but I was embarrassed and confuse. I mean Peyton this is me we're talking about."

"Brooke relax you beat him once you can beat him again."

"Huh?" Brooke asked confused again.

"Okay you two I need someone to fill me in." Erica added in a frustrated voice "I'm lost. I don't get it. Are we talking about Lucas or Nathan? Peyton what the hell is going on?"

"Erica I can't believe you can't see it. This reeks of Lucas Scott. It so obvious."

"Peyton what's so obvious?" Erica asked her in an impatient voice.

Brooke waited. She waited silently for Peyton to fill Erica in. For her secret to be exposed. For the words to leave Peyton's lips. For Erica's reaction.

"Erica he issued another challenge. Another bet just like before with Robbilard. The bastard wants Brooke out of Scott corp."

"NO!" Erica said as she stood up and walked towards Peyton. "I don't believe it."

"Erica think about it. She's been working like a slave these last few weeks. She's in a daze. He messed with her head. So she has to prove herself to him again. If the son of a bitch wasn't on my shit list before he is so on it now. I swear I was pissed at him before because he left and left Jake to do his job. I haven't seen Jake for more than a few hours because of him. And now this, after all the money Brooke raised at the gala, he wants her out. Well I won't let that happen."

"Of course not. It's time to teach that asshole not to mess with Brooke. So Brooke what's the challenge. What does he want you to do this time?"

"Yeah Brooke what is it? We need to set a game plan."

Both girls looked at their pale face friend who seem to be in another trance. Peyton was about to ask her if she was okay when all of a sudden Brooke started laughing.

Peyton's eyes widen. Erica just stared at Brooke. Neither said a word, they just watch as Brooke laughed and laughed. Ever so often she would wipe a tear away from her eye. After what seen like a eternity she finally stop laughing. Peyton spoke first.

"Brooke um care to tell us what so funny?"

Brooke started laughing again. "You two. You guys are hysterical."

"Excuse me?" Erica asked her in an offended voice.

"Brooke what the fuck is wrong with you?" Peyton screamed at her friend.

"You two are way off. This isn't about Nathan or a bet with Luke. This is bigger than that and I need to get it out. Maybe if I tell you two, I'll be able to sleep. I FUCKED LUCAS SCOTT."

"Oh god Brooke are you kidding me? Not another beach house sex dream? Brooke that's what's got you so hot and bothered?" Erica asked her with an amused expression on her face.

"Erica listen to me. I had sex with Lucas Scott. Hot, passionate sex. He stuck it in and made me cum. He touched me I touched him. I sucked he sucked we did it all."

"UM Brooke…"was all Erica could say.

"What Erica what?"

"You're a virgin."

"Not anymore I'm not. The night of the gala he popped my cherry. We did the deed. He took my most prized possession. We did it in the shower, in Vegas, on the floor, in the tub, everywhere you can think of. I even gave him a blow job. Yes I, the biggest prude of Tree Hill, sucked Lucas Scott's penis. Not once but a zillion times. I actually developed quiet a fondness for it. Erica close your mouth and Peyton, say something you're freaking me out."

"I … Brooke I don't know what to say. You've stunned me and I'm not sure what you want to hear. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I couldn't Peyton. These last few weeks have been hell. And every time I tried I couldn't get the words out. I mean I fucked someone I'm not even dating." Brooke answered as tears started to fall down her face.

"Brooke calm down. Look, let's get out of here and go to Debs. We can talk more there and you can tell us what happen."

An hour later

"So that's it. That's all she wrote. Will you guys stop looking at me like that and say something."

Peyton cleared her throat. "Um well Brooke you've certainly painted some very vivid pictures and I really don't know what to say."

"I do!" Erica exclaimed. "I have tons of questions. Brooke was he very well endowed, I mean it Brooke is he big cause I always thought he was big."

"ERICA!" Peyton screamed.

"Please like you're not wondering the same thing." Erica answer.

"Of course I'm wondering the same thing but the party is in a few hours and if we're not at the Resort Glamma will have our heads."

"WAIT!" Brooke exclaimed. "The party is at the Resort? You guys, I thought it was at the Baltimore. I can't go to the Resort."

"Brooke it's at the Resort. Our mom's changed it when the guest list exceeded 300. You knew this, I told you."

"Sorry Peyton I've been in a bit of a funk lately. I haven't been paying attention okay, I've been too busy trying to get vivid pictures of Luke's ass out of my brain. I can't go to the Resort. I mean, I'm screwed up in the head already, that might send me over the edge. Besides, I'm not ready to see him just yet."

"Relax Brooke. Look he's not coming. Jake told me that he's still in Hong Kong. Skillz is back but Luke stayed behind, so you don't have to worry about a thing, you wont see him tonight. Besides you have to go. Glamma already suspects something is up, and if she finds out you'll never hear the end of it. Look we'll go to the Resort, we'll get ready, go to the party, and tomorrow we'll put our heads together and figure out what's going on. But tonight the three of us are going to go and attempt to have fun. Hey we can do shots that will mortify my mother. Hey body shots with Glamma on Dante, ohhhh…"

"Peyton you're married, and Erica, why are you looking at me like that."

Erica smiled at Brooke. "First of all, Peyton is married not dead. And why am I smiling like that? Brooke you've had sex and an orgasm, I can't help but think how proud Glamma would be."

The three girls just sat there looking at each other and started to laugh.

LATER THAT NIGHT

500 people were all gathered in the Resort ballroom toasting the newlyweds. The champagne flowed, the couples dance, and everyone was having a wonderful time.

Brooke watched as Peyton glowed on Jake's arm surrounded by well wishers. Erica, pretty in pink, was also glowing as Mouth a.k.a. Dr. Mc Fadden, spun her around on the dance floor. Her parents were standing next to Peyton's parents laughing and toasting each other. Brooke smiled, by telling Peyton and Erica about Luke, a huge weight had been lifted from her chest.

"Well dumpling I can't believe you're actually smiling. Did my rant actually get through to you or did you take Dante into the gift room and have your way with him?"

"Hello Glamma, and no, I did not take Dante into the gift room and have my way with him. I'm just happy; Peyton looks amazing and so happy, doesn't she?"

"Of course she looks amazing I picked out the dress myself. Coral is very in right now. Hey, where is Dante you didn't kick him out did you."

"No, he went to the bathroom, he'll be right back. Hey Glamma, have I told you how amazing you look tonight."

"Brookie, don't try to butter me up, I'm pretty pissed off at you right now."

Brooke put her arms around her grandmother and whispered in her ear "You look like a young Elizabeth Taylor."

Glamma perked up "How young? When she first met Richard Burton young?"

"Younger!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Oh Brookie I love you, and god I've missed you. There's so much I have to tell you. Now tell me, isn't this Stella to die for, I swear, your father almost fainted when he saw the cleavage on this baby. Made my night. Now your dress, of course, is amazing, I have great taste. Oh, there is Dante. He was raving about you earlier."

Dante walked over to the women and handed Brooke a glass of champagne.

"Olivia you look magnificent tonight. Wow. You two look like sisters."

"Oh Dante, please, do go on."

Brooke started laughing; the night was turning out to be a great one. Then she heard it, and her stomach dropped. The band started to play Etta James' At Last. The song she had hummed to, in Vegas, as Luke and her had danced in front of the Eiffel Tower. Before she could react, she heard Glamma tell Dante to take her on to the dance floor. Brooke felt like a puppet as Dante held her hand and they both walked on to the middle of the dance floor. His arm wrapped around her waist. They swayed to the music, Brooke in a daze. Then her nightmare became reality. One minute she was dancing with Dante, the next minute Lucas Scott cut in. She felt his hand on her shoulder. The fire within in her started to burn. He said nothing. Brooke stomach dropped. She felt the room spin all around her. She wanted to run, to leave him, but she couldn't. Brooke held her breath as he leaned in, closer to her, and whispered.

"Princess I'm back."


	78. Igniting the inner Flame

Author Note: Hi guys I know I promise this chapter to be written a lot quicker but I'm glad I took my time, because I think this has to be one of my best chapters I have ever written. I am really please by the way this turn out so enjoy it. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and for all the personal emails thanks guys. I'm so glad you guys are loving it; it is so much fun to write. Now you all know that I always say the more reviews he faster the next chapter will come…well guess what the next chapter is two pages away from being finished so review, review, review. The more reviews I get on the faster I will post. And I'm even going to give you the title of the next chapter so you guys will review it's call A day in the life of an Heiress. I also wanted to let you know that I am stepping this story up a notch. I'm trying to get to a certain point by May, In May I'm going a little trip with some friends. My lovely Aussie mate, my Texan and a bunch of others (hopefully cheery) and I are off for a spa filled weekend in Miami. So I planned to get to the last arc of this story by May, so enjoy. Once again check out Angie amazing Naley story which I suspect might have a bit of Brucas (Keeping my fingers crossed) A time best forgotten. I know a lot of you have expressed an interest in my writing group so drop me an email if you want to join. We are actually thinking of closing off membership for a bit so let me know quickly. Now as for last night episode it was pure magic. I cried, I laugh, I became a Peyton hater. I fell in love with Naley a bit more, and well Brucas what can I say, it feels like it's going to be a Brucas year.

Now I'm dedicating this chapter to one person Cath. Thank you Kitty for the encouragement and the fact that the minute something happens in the entertainment world you call me to let me know. Thank you for being a good friend and for making me come out of the closet as a Naley lover. I never had as much fun as I did last night calling Cath during the commercial breaks. We both laughed, cried in all the same places. I want to let you guys know Kitty Kat has guts and is as we speak partaking in a challenge which I have a feeling she will win and I will be paying for an hour long massage. And for those who don't know what I'm taking about this isn't a writing challenge. I told Cath she didn't have to guts to partake in a dare and she said u bet ur ass I do. So tonight she is about to prove me wrong. I will post the results of who won the bet on my next authors note for the next chapter. So this one is for u Kitty. And a big thanks to Cheery who beta this for me. Thank you Kaos

. 1Chapter 79

Igniting the inner fire.

"Princess I'm back." Lucas said, as a big smile spread across his face. He watched Brooke's face turn into a shade of deadly white. Lucas couldn't stop smiling; Brooke was just staring at him not saying a word, Luke knew he was going to make an impact when she saw him for the first time, but he never could have imagined it would have been like this, actually her reaction was better than what he had thought it would have been. He decided that he needed to have a little bit of fun.

"Speechless? Nothing you want to say to me? Princess that's not like you, you always have something to say. Well I guess I'm going to have to do all the talking, great song isn't it? Remember when we danced to it in Vegas? I remember how you hummed it in my ear so softly; you do remember that night, right? Remember Vegas, Princess, how much fun we had, or are you blocking it out?"

Brooke hands began to tremble, she felt weak, and she wasn't sure what to do or say. "What, um, are you doing here?" she asked him as she avoided his gaze. She felt, if she looked up at him, stared him in his eyes, she just might pass out.

"Come on sweetheart, you really think I would miss my best friend's wedding reception? After all we were both there, in Vegas; we watched them tie the knot. It was a wonderful ceremony; made get all choked up, if you can believe that. Now enough about me lets talk about you and what you've been up too, after all the last time I saw you actually no…" Lucas said as he chuckle. "I was going to say the last time I saw you was the last morning in Vegas, but I didn't see you, I just got your note. You remember the note? The one you wrote me on the Ritz Carlton stationary, in your perfect handwriting."

Brooke wished the ground would swallow her up, she wanted to get off the dance floor, but knew she couldn't. She could feel everyone's eyes on them. She knew everyone was staring and whispering, the minute she ran off the dance floor she knew everyone would start talking about them. She knew that they would be the main topic of conversation for weeks. She couldn't handle that; she couldn't handle Lucas being back in town and the gossip. She needed to focus to remain calm, if she didn't everyone would know that had happen between her and Lucas. Everyone would know that they had slept together. Glamma, she would take one look at her and know. Glamma was like that. She didn't even have to look to know that Glamma was starring at them, that very moment, with a huge grin on her face.

"Luke …" she started to say but Luke cut her off.

"Chill out Princess, I'm not holding it against you, shit I would've of done the same thing if I had thought about it first. You just beat me to the punch, but I have to say I'm a bit disappointed, I thought you had class. I would have at least left me some money to cover your half of the bill. I know I would've left you money for half the bill. You owe me you now, thank god I had the money to cover it. God I love this song don't you. Damn Brookie, you look so pale, was it something you ate? It's not the mini quiches is it? They tasted a bit funny, I made a mental note to talk to chef, and you know I only hire the best."

Once again, Brooke wanted to die. She wanted to crawl in a hole and just die. Every scenario she had ever envisioned about the first time she saw Lucas after Vegas was nothing like this, This was worse. She was afraid to look him in the eye. She closed her eyes and prayed to god that the song would end soon. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She glanced up and found Lucas staring at her with a smug look on his face. Brooke wanted to slap it right off, but he looked good. Damn it he looked good. Why did he have to look so good? It was the goatee, that's what made him look so good . Scruffy, sexy, he was the epitome of sex, and the worst part was that he knew it. She hated that he knew he was hot and that all the women in town lusted after him. The worst part was tonight he looked better than ever. So hot, so handsome, in a forbidden sort of way, the bad boy of Tree hill, that's what he had been known as in High School. She remembered seeing him when she was a teenager, working on his bike in the driveway of the Scott mansion, wearing that white wife beater, covered in oil stains. Brooke and Peyton had stared at him and Jake for hours, both of them swooning silently. Then he had graduated and left town, and she had become Nathan's girlfriend, and she had forgotten all about him, well almost forgotten. Tonight though he looked better than ever, older, and sexier. He was wearing a tux with no bow tie; He had left the first three buttons un-buttoned, which added to the whole bad boy image he was possessing. Brooke couldn't believe all the things that were running through her head. What was she doing?

"So you, um, you're back in town for good, or are you leaving again?" she asked him in hopes that by engaging in small talk she could somehow mange to avoid thinking of how sexy he looked under the tux. She was also hoping that he would tell her that he was leaving town and never coming back. Who was she kidding; she couldn't stop thinking about what was under his clothes. Luke in those tight Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Luke naked. In the shower with the water hitting off his body, the hot steam, ugh.

"Thinking about me naked, Princess?"

"What?" Brooke asked, in a horrified voice. "No, what the hell are you talking about Luke? What's your problem?"

"Chill out, it was just a joke. Why are you being so testy? It's not the time of the month is it? Hey, stop looking at me, it was just a joke. So, yeah, I'm back, and I see I missed a lot while I was away, but I'm not surprised. I knew the minute you got a taste of sex you wouldn't be able to stop. But I must say I'm a bit disappointed by your choice. Thought you had better taste than that."

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked him. "What do you mean? What the hell are you trying to say?"

"You and Fabio. I'm talking about you and Fabio. You guys seem to be hot and heavy. You're so doing the deed, and if you're not, well it's only a matter of time. Love the dress by the way. I love the color but you know I do prefer you in red, crimson red actually. So do you still have that sexy little red thing I bought you in Vegas? You should put that one on for Fabio that would get his blood pumping."

"Luke…." Brooke started to say as her face began to turn red.

"What? Relax, Princess, I'm totally rooting for you and Fabio. You guys make a lovely couple. You two can move to Italy and grow tomatoes for all I care. Hey, you can have loads and loads of babies while he's out on the fields tending to his crop." Luke looked down at her and smiled. He leaned down closer to her and started whispering in her ear.

"So I'm curious, does he know how you like it."

Brooke felt her body heat rise. She wasn't sure what to say or what to do. Lucas' hot breath in her ear and his words were causing her to melt a little at a time.

"Excuse me?" she asked him. trying to feign knowing what he was talking about.

"Does he know your moves? The funny little noise you make before you're just about to cum. Or has he even managed to make you cum yet? Maybe I can give him some pointers, I seem to recall you love it when my tongue…"

"You son of a bitch." Brooke whisper to him. "How dare you?"

"Brooke Davis, the language. What would mommy and daddy say? We're back in Tree Hill now; we have to go back to being Brooke Davis, the good girl. Don't try to deny it, I saw you earlier, holding your head so high, walking around shaking hands, kissing everyone's pompous ass. Acting like you own the place. The society girl, you play the part so well. I wonder what they all would say if they knew how naughty you can be. I wonder what they would say if they knew how you begged me to fuck you night after night in Vegas. I wonder what they would say if they knew how quickly you ripped off your panties for me when I asked you to. Are you wearing panties tonight, Princess, or maybe you're going commando, to give Fabio easy access."

Brooke broke away from his arms and was just about to slap him when he stopped her. "Easy there, Princess, we don't want to make a scene. Daddy is running for governor on a family ticket, what do you think everyone would say if they found out about the hot and heavy weekend you had with your dead fiancée brother? Besides, look at Glamma, she's staring at us so intently, you slap me, she'll know something is up and she'll start to dig and dig, until she figures it out. And then what do you think will happen. Besides, don't be embarrassed, there nothing wrong with engaging in oral sex, especially when you do it as well as you do. I personally think Glamma would be proud if she knew just how talented you were with your mouth, I know I was."

"Stop it.": Brooke said as she clenched her teeth.

"Why? Is the truth bothering you? You know that old saying, the truth hurts. Um, god look at Fabio if looks could kill I would be dead. He looks possessive; you love that in bed, when the man takes control. I know you use to beg me to spank you do remember playing the naughty little girl and calling me big daddy, wait was that you or was it...? No it was you…"

"I hate you Lucas Scott. I hate you more than I ever thought I would ever hate someone. I can't believe you; you're so taking advantage of the fact that I can't knee you in the balls right now. I can't believe you would come here tonight, acting like you own the place..."

"Technical, I do own it."

"Whatever." Brooke said as the song end. They stood still staring at each other, finally Brooke walked off the dance floor. Lucas still stood there, watching her, smiling the whole time. God, the she looked so sexy when she was mad at him, it was such a turn on.

"Well, well, well look who decided to make and appearance my favorite bad boy, the next Donald Trump, Lucas Scott."

"Liv." Lucas said as he walked over and took Olivia Du Bois into his arms.

"Luke, you handsome devil you. I hear good things about your latest project, really good things. I was planning on calling your office to set up an appointment and let you have the privilege of pitching it to me, but you've been out of town..."

"Olivia, you know, for you, I will make time, and I would be honored if you would listen to my pitch and see what I have planed. I am letting a few, close; personal friends invest in Scott Corps latest project so call me next week. Now how about I spin you around the dance floor for a bit."

Olivia smiled, Lucas Scott was something else. "As much as I want to take you up on that offer I have enough men in my life at the moment. But maybe my granddaughter…"

"Liv…." Lucas began.

"What? Look Lucas something is obviously going on between you two. I saw it, just now, on the dance floor. I want you to tell me about it, or should I just start digging around."

"Liv, Liv, Liv, nothing is going on with me and Brooke. Now, Dante and Brooke, that looks hot and heavy. Brooke and I have nothing going on, the only two things we have in common are the foundation and Drew. But I will share one small, tiny, little, tid bit…"

"YES!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Okay just for you my sweet Liv, I love to piss off your granddaughter. That's my big confession. I love to piss off Brookie, and I do quit well."

Olivia's face fell. Her instincts were wrong, she had, for a brief moment, thought that maybe something was going on. She had seen a flicker of something as she watched Lucas lead Brooke around the dance floor. She was wrong, amazingly, she was wrong.

"Lucas you ass, but I love you anyway, and FYI, Brookie and Dante aren't dating. Brookie owes me, and well, I thought it was high time to kick start her social life again. So, in order to repay me, she has to go on five dates of my choosing, actually four, we had that little incident with the escort. Please don't even ask about that whole drama, I already heard it from everyone. Anyway, she is only here with Dante because I forced her to. Next week she has a date with Chris Keller."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Really. You want me to add you to my list?"

"List? Oh, the list of guys that you want to hook Brooke up with. No thank you. Now I believe you have two gentlemen over there waiting for you, and I have to go and figure out if this place is in debt or if we're still doing good. So, call my office next week and we'll figure out when we can have lunch together. "Lucas leaned down and softly kissed Olivia on her cheek.

"You betcha handsome, I'll call you, you can take me out for sushi. Don't work too hard; I don't want you turning into a dull boy that would be no fun. And give Brookie a break, I don't need her to spend another month moaning, bitching, and looking like shit, I got enough of that this month. I swear if she starts pinning away for your brother again, I will loose it. Oh god, there's my son talking to Robbilard, ewe. Bye, you handsome devil you."

With that, Olivia left and Lucas looked around the grand ball room once more, and then walked out and headed towards his office.

Brooke thank god as she watched Lucas leave the room. For the first time since Lucas had cut into her dance with Dante, she could breathe a sigh of relief. She grabbed a glass off the tray, of a nearby waiter and gulped down the contents not caring what it was. She took a deep breath and began to walk towards Glamma who was staring at her. Brooke closed her eyes; Glamma looked like a cat that had just swallowed a canary. She had seen her talking to Lucas and she was worried. What if Luke had told her about what had happen in Vegas between them? No he couldn't have, could he? Lucas was a cocky, arrogant bastard but she couldn't see him doing that to her but then again one never knew with Lucas Scott. There was no way she could know what Lucas and Glamma had talked about without asking Glamma, so Brooke pushed her way through the crowds towards her, and Dante. She stopped walking when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and much to her surprised she came face to face with one of Jake's friend Skillz who was staring at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Well hello Miss Davis."

"Skillz, hi." she answered. "What's up? "

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you knew Luke was back in town. I figured you would want to know. But don't worry, I wont tell anyone you were asking. I'll keep it all on the down low. Damn, look at Jake dance, where did he learn those moves? I'm about to get down there and blow up his spot."

"Skillz! Excuse me; I'm not sure I'm following you. What are you talking about? I wasn't asking about Luke." Brooke wasn't sure what was going on. Skillz was acting funny; Brooke started wondering if he was drunk. Why did he think she cared about Lucas and that he was back in town?

"Nothing I was just sharing some information with you, that's all." Skillz answered her.

Brooke stood dead in her tracks and watched as Skillz walked away from her. When he was halfway across the room he turned around and winked at Brooke. She couldn't believe it. She felt herself grow angrier and angrier as she realized that Skillz knew about her and Luke. It was so obvious. His condescending voice, that smile, the wink, she knew it all meant one thing. Lucas had told him all about what had happen between them and for that she would have no mercy. She was going to kill him. Did he have any idea what would happen if word got out about their little tryst? Did he realize what would happen if his friend told someone about them? Obviously he didn't if he did he wouldn't have been so stupid to tell his friend. She scanned the room to see if she could spot him, maybe he was back in the room, maybe he had fallen off the edge of the earth, wherever he was she would find him ,because there was no doubt in her mind that she would find him. And when she did, she would strangle him with her bare hands. Lucas Scott was a dead man. Before she could take another step once again she was interrupted, Dante step in front of her.

"Bellisima, there you are, I thought I lost you, I was worried"

"Dante." Brooke whispered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"No problem. Um, your friend Luca …"

"Lucas, his name is Lucas, Dante. What happen? Did he say something to you?" she asked him in a worried voice. Lucas was going to be the death of her, she would die if he told Dante, she would just die.

"Yes, but you know, I'm not sure what he meant. He said that the top man, it's better when she's on top. I think he got me confused with someone else."

Brooke looked around nervously. "Um, yeah, he probably did. He isn't very smart, he is kind of slow. Dante, I'm not feeling so hot. Um, would you be terribly disappointed if I went home."

"Amore mio of course I would be disappointed, but if you are unwell what can I do? Of course, I could take you home and make sure you are all tucked in for the night."

"Dante…"

"Brooke, maybe you should stay in my room tonight, I can take care of you…"

Brooke leaned in closer to the handsome Italian, and smiled up at him "I know you could Dante, I know you could take care of me, but what kind of a person would I be if I gave you the tiny bug that seems to be festering in my body. But, tell you what. Why don't you stay here and enjoy yourself, I'll make sure Peyton takes good care of you. You told me you would be back in town next week, right?"

Dante grabbed Brooke's hand and lifted it up to his lips. "Yes Bella, I'll be back next week. I have some business in New York and, unfortunately for us, I have to leave in the morning."

Brooke glanced up at him as adoringly as she could muster, and caressed his face. " Next week, when you get back into town, I will take you out for a nice, quiet, romantic dinner. Somewhere where no one will interrupt us. Some red wine, a steak, dessert. Just you and me. What do you think?"

Dante's face was beaming. "It sounds like we should go up to my room now and I will order some room service. Why wait till next week"

Brooke groaned. How did Glamma pull stuff like this off? For years, Brooke had watch as Glamma had wrapped men around her fingers. She was so smooth, so seductive. Brooke wasn't sure how she did it, the only thing she knew was that she needed to be like Glamma at the moment. As hot as Dante was he wasn't her type and she had no intention of seeing him again, but she needed to escape the party and go find a certain blond, who was road kill as far as she was concerned.

"Because I want you in tip top shape next week when you come back. Now, go and have a good time. I have my car, I'm just going to go home and get some sleep. Okay, now are you going to let me kiss you or are you going to argue with me about where I'm sleeping tonight?"

Dante didn't say anything he just smiled at Brooke. She smiled back and pecked his mouth softly. "Call me." She said to him, and walked away.

She walked out of the room as fast as she could, until she reached the front desk in the main lobby of the hotel. She smiled at the man behind the desk, and read the name tag that was pinned to his chest.

"Spencer. Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Yes." The man answered her. "How can I help you?"

"Mr. Scott, is he still in the hotel? I really need to see him."

"Oh, are you Ms. Davis?"

"Yes, why?" Brooke asked him, not sure why, all of a sudden, she felt a pit in her stomach.

"Because he told me you would come find him, and to show you to his office. It's this way." He answered her as he pointed to a door behind the desk.

Brooke sighed, once again, the son of a bitch had something planned, and Brooke had no idea what it was. She followed the hotel worker as he lead her through a long corridor. After what seem like an eternity, to her, they stopped in front of a gold door.

"Mr. Scott's office is through those doors Miss Davis. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Yeah a gun to shoot the bastard, Brooke said to herself. "No, thank you Spencer. Thank you for all you help."

"No problem." He said as he walked away. Brooke waited until she couldn't see him anymore before she open the door and barged in. He was sitting on the couch with a controller in his hand, eyes looking at the tv screen.

"You're just in time. I'm just about to finish my game. How did you get away from Fabio?"

"You, stupid ass. How could you? How could you tell him? How dare you?"

Lucas just kept on playing his game without looking up at her. Brooke couldn't believe him. How could he just sit there and not even bother to look at her?

"Luke!" she yelled. He just ignored her. Brooke was furious he wasn't even paying attention to her, how dare he? He knew how much she hated that. Brooke walked over to the entertainment center, yanked the play station out of the wall, and threw it across the room. The whole thing shattered into a million pieces.

"YOU BITCH!" Lucas yelled as he stood up from the couch and grabbed Brooke's arm.

Brooke stood still, completely unfazed by the situation. "How could you do that? I was in the middle of something. When the hell are you going to realize that the whole world does not center around your ass, no matter how nice your ass is."

"How could you tell him, how could you humiliate me like that?"

"Relax Princess, it's Skillz. Besides you told Peyton and Erica."

"No, I didn't tell them."

"Brooke don't lie, its not very flattering on you. You know you told them, so I get to tell my friend too. He would never say anything to anyone, I trust him with my life."

"Whatever." Brooke answered as she wrestled her arm out of his grasp. "What the hell gives you the right to talk to me like that on the dance floor?"

Luke smiled. "You used to love when I talked dirty to you. It's only been a month since Vegas; you couldn't have changed your taste that much. Or is Dante different? Does he do things a bit more kinkier than me? Maybe I was wrong, maybe he can teach me a thing or two."

"You son of a bitch, what the fuck do you care what Dante does."

"The mouth Princess, the mouth. I swear, if your mother could hear that mouth you have when you're behind close doors, she would be horrified. That's not the type of language that should come out of a sweet, well brought up, young lady. But then mommy dearest hasn't seen you the way I have. But the question is has Dante."

Brooke smirked. "Why are you so interested in what Dante and I do? Why do you care if he takes me to bed? Are you jealous?"

Lucas laughed. "I don't do jealous. I just want to know if you like it."

"Like what?" Brooke asked him as she sat down on the edge of his desk. "Like his hands on my tits. Do you want to know if I get wet when he puts his hands on me? Do you want to know how I feel when he is inside me? Is he better than you, oh yes Luke he is. He is so much better. I don't have to fake it with him, he knows me. He knows every part of my body. He does all the work; I just lay there and let the waves of pleasure hit me over and over again. So if you want to know if he's better that you, yes, he is. Disappointed?"

Anger began to rise through Luke's body as Brooke smiled at him. She was mocking him and he hated it. No one mocked him, no one. Before she knew it, Lucas walked over to her, and with one motion of his arms, all the contents of his desk were swept away. He pinned Brooke down onto the desk and smiled at her. She struggled to get out of his grip.

"You know what Princess, you're a liar. You and I both know you haven't let that Italian Casanova touch you. The last person who was inside you was me. You have spent the whole month thinking about me, about my kisses, about my hands on you. I know it and you know I know it. I could see it in your eyes tonight, you're like a bitch in heat, I could smell it."

"Get off me." Brooke said to him as she continued to struggle out of his grasp with no avail.

"No, not till I finish. You want me and you hate it. Admit it. I'll let you go if you admit you want me."

"Never." Brooke told him as she smiled at him. Her face was bright red with anger and defiance.

Lucas smiled back and, before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She couldn't resist the urge, and opened her mouth to receive him. It felt so good. She felt his hands tug her dress up. She started to struggle again, but once again, she couldn't get out of his grasp.

"Stop, you know you want it. I won't force you." He said, once his lips left hers.

"You are though." she answered.

"No, I'm not, you and I both know you're wet right now. I know you want me as much as I want you. If I feel you right now, I'll feel how wet you are. Am I wrong?"

Brooke was silent. He lifted her dress up to her waist and she could feel his hands on her legs. He released her arms. And got off her. Brooke just laid on the desk and waited to see what he would do next. Lucas slipped off his pants and his boxers. Brooke groaned when she realized that he was already wearing a condom. How, she wondered. As if he could read her mind he answered her.

"I knew you would come. I didn't want to waste any time when you got here." He answered her. He walked back to her and pushed her dress up further. He groaned when he saw what she was wearing under it. Thigh highs and a thin scrap of green lace.

"I know you're going to enjoy this as much as I am." He told her as he ripped the lacy thong off her body with a single yank, leaving Brooke totally exposed. He pushed her legs apart and leaned forward. Brooke closed her eyes and sighed as Luke began a trail of kisses up her leg. Her body became tense in anticipation, she waited impatiently for his mouth to make contact with another part of her anatomy, but it never did, instead he began to tease her with his fingers.

"I was right you are wet, you're practically dripping. And you know what the best part is, it's all for me."

"Luke!" Brooke groaned as she tried to focus. "Please."

"Don't be so inpatient, I promise Dante isn't going any where. I know what you want, I know what you need. Now tell me you want me."

"Luke." Brooke said in an impatient voice as he took out his fingers and then quickly inserted them back in.

"Now Princess, let's go over the situation again, and let's remember that I'm in full control. Once again I am in control. I am the only one here and the only one that can give you the release you want. If you want it then you know what you have to say."

"No."

"Don't be stubborn Princess; just say it and I'll give you what you need." Lucas smiled as he leaned down and began to kiss her neck; he knew how sensitive her neck was. The minute his lips made contact with her neck she started to moan.

"Luke! Please!" Brooke begged, she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to take the sweet torture he was inflicting on her.

"Say it!" Lucas demanded.

"I want you." The minute those words left her lips Lucas entered her. It felt like heaven for both of them. Brooke immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Lucas groaned as he slid in and out of her. She was so eager for his touch, so wet. Her moans of pleasure thrilled him.

"You've missed me Princess, I can tell." He whispered in her ear, he felt her fingernails dig into his back.

"No! I! Haven't!" She moaned as his rhythm quickened.

"Don't lie Princess, I told you it doesn't suit you." He told her as he slowed down his pace, much to her disgust. "Now tell me you missed me these last few weeks. I want to hear those words out of your pretty mouth. If you don't say them, you might hurt my feelings and cause me to stop. Do you want me to stop? Cause, if you do, I can."

"I missed you, okay!" She screamed out. She couldn't take the chance of him stopping. She wasn't sure she could handle it. "I missed you. Okay? I thought about you every, fucking, night. It was horrible."

That was all it took, within seconds, his rhythm, once again, increased. Brooke forgot where she was, she lost all sense of reality and let herself go. Lucas groaned as her screams and moans filled the room. The thought of giving her so much pleasure made him feel so good. He kissed her as hard as he could as he felt her start to shudder beneath him. Brooke closed her eyes and waited for that relief she had been dreaming about for the last four weeks. As the first wave of pleasure were about to hit her, she felt Lucas tense up and moan as he began to cum. It took her by surprise. She couldn't believe it. He was had never been that quick with her before. Usually he made her cum a few times before he came; she usually had three to four orgasms. What the hell was going on? It must be one of his sick games, she thought to herself. He must want her to admit to something or to do something for him. Brooke laid there as motionless as she could, and waited for him to say something, she waited for his demand. Panic began to set in as she felt Lucas achieve the satisfaction she was craving for, the satisfaction that had been in her grasp seconds earlier. Brooke wasn't sure what to do; she just laid there and waited to see what Lucas' next move would be. He kissed her lips softly and got off her. Brooke watched as he gathered up his clothes. She couldn't believe what had just happen. It had to be a bad joke; he couldn't leave her hanging like that, could he? She wanted to say something, but she was having a hard time getting the words out. She just laid there and watched as Lucas got dressed. He didn't even look at her, Brooke felt like she was invisible.

"Luke." She finally said. Luke walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Brooke closed her eyes and waited for him to say something to her, to explain, to make sense of what had just transpired.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Don't forget to turn off the lights when you leave."

And, with those words, he walked out of the room leaving Brooke on the desk, completely stunned.


	79. All or Nothing

Authors Note: Hi guys. See I told you I would update and the next few chapters promise to be incredible. I have some things that are rolling in my little pretty head and well you'll see. As always the more reviews I get on the faster I write. Trust me when I say review cause what I have plan is INTERSTING. Tons of foreshadowing in this chapter and one warning I AM NEVER PREDICTABLE so thin about the end carefully and in your review tell me who you think. I'm dying to know what you guys think of Luke and Brooke after this chapter. In-depth thoughts will be appreciated. Now I have to plug two things my wonderful board 200 members and still going strong send me an email for an invite. And Unbreakable. Now I know you guys are a tad pissed off I'm, writing another story while updating AWW but trust me I can so handle. It's a bet and the winner gets a 300.00 purse so I can do both. Take a look everyone seems to love it and I haven't gotten to the good part yet. I will say even though it is a Naley there is so much HOT BRUCAS that I think I might be banned off cause of the love scenes. So after you read this latest update and leave me a lengthy review check out Unbreakable on Email for link that you can also find on my new board. So here you go ladies let the speculation begin…. I always dedicate chapters to people so this one is for LO and Cheery who made sure I didn't forget AWW. And to SAM who is crazy and I love her to death and who threaten to cut me if I didn't update AWW. Next update is shortly the more reviews I get the more I'll write…. Oh what the hell is the deal on Laguna Beach with LC and Jason hello what did I miss. Oh and to Winky who so owes me….

Chapter 80

All or Nothing.

Before Peyton could knock on the door, it flew open. Glamma stood in the doorway with a sour expression on her face. Peyton smiled and shook her head. Leave it to Glamma, it was 9:00 am and despite her sour expression Glamma like always looked amazing. Her dark hair was held back with a hot pink head band, diamond hoops that looked like Brooke's favorite one's adorned her ears, tight black pants, a white off the shoulder sweater with a huge pink diamond brooch on the right side and black stiletto boots. The outfit was elegant but at the same time youthful, Glamma certainly didn't look her age, whatever age she was. Peyton looked at her own outfit and suddenly felt dowdy.

"Oh thank god you're here. I almost killed her this morning. She must have taken her happy pill again. Oh god Peyton I can't take it anymore. One more day of this Maria Von Trapp shit and I'm going to have to throw myself in the middle of Fifth Avenue, during rush hour traffic. I barely got through her whole depression, crappy music, let me sulk all day long and look like shit thing she had going and now I have to deal with this."

"Glamma…" Peyton started to interrupt.

"Shut up Peyton, you're not living with her. She's jogging! Can you fucking believe that?"

"Oh the horror Glamma she's jogging. Alert the media Brooke is jogging..."

"Peyton shut up, I couldn't give a rat's ass if she jogs, walks, or shoves a stick up her ass, the point is that she wakes up at 5:30 in the morning and walks down the hallway SINGING Disco music at the top of her lungs. She walks pass my door singing, waking me up, and you know how much I love my sleep. It's annoying, look at me for god's sake I have bags. Look at me Peyton, BAGS UNDER MY EYES. I'm exhausted. "

"Glamma…."

"No stop! I know you can barely see the bags because I have 500.00 creams under my eyes. Now Peyton you have to do something about this. I can't handle it. She's acting freaky and I'm telling you there is only so much I can handle…"

"But Glamma I still don't…"

"Don't what Peyton? Listen to me she is freaking me out and I haven't even told you the worse part."

"What?" Peyton asked as Glamma led her into the house. "Is it worse than jogging and the Bee Gee's?"

"Stop mocking me Peyton trust me it gets worse. Okay so last night I went to Kiki Hawthorne's house for dinner. Stop looking at me like that, I know she's a pill but she's throwing these fabulous botox parties with this doctor from Atlanta, and I have to get an invite, even if it means going to her dumb ass, snobby, boring, dinner parties. The flowers, the lighting, and the guest list were all wrong. And don't even get me started on the politician who brought his bimbo, ditzy, twenty year old trophy wife but spent the whole night staring at the waiters, actually that was kind of entertaining. But anyway despite all of Kiki's flaws, her chef is an artist. So there I was about to dig into the most delicious looking piece of lamb, with a honey Dijon crust when in walks Brookie, looking amazing mind you. She was wearing this tight red dress that was just to die for, very un- Brooke like, made me proud as hell but do you know who she walked in with?"

"Who?" Peyton asked dying to hear the response.

"Reggie Nosebleed Hawthorne! Kiki's grandson. I almost passed out. She said hello to me and to everyone else and joined the party. The whole night she was talking, laughing and drinking. She was the hit of the party. Kiki looked ecstatic; she took me aside and started grilling me about Brooke and Nosebleed. She was giddy talking about how great it would be if our grandchildren got married. The merging of our families, and then she had the gall to say they could make us Nana's right after they got married. At first I wasn't sure what she meant but when she said Little Kiki, I figured it out and then proceeded to tell her that she was an idiot and that her parties were shit and that the botox wasn't making a difference in her appearance. I told her all the money she was spending on her looks was a complete waste and that the so call five carat diamond her husband bought her last year was just as fake as her tits. I swear that woman pisses me off. And Brooke had to go out with her stupid, midget grandson. Peyton she went out with Nosebleed you know who I'm talking about Nosebleed. Remember when you girls were in school and anytime any girl would say hi to him his nose would start to bleed. Don't tell me you don't remember the incident at Brooke's sweet sixteen when he bled all over his date's white dress, no wonder Brookie wore red, to cover up the stain, probably."

"Wow." Was all Peyton could say.

"Yeah wow! So you better do something about it because I refuse to spend the next week in New York with Stepford Brooke who God knows what else she'll do or who she'll show up with. There's not enough liquor in the universe for me to put up with that thing up stairs and I swear Peyton if she marries Nosebleed I will disown her ass and Nana do I look like a Nana to you? Well answer me? See I'm so exhausted that I'm yelling at you. I feel a migraine coming Peyton do something. Lily I need my valium shots. See Peyton she's making me shoot up."

"Glamma calm down I'll see what's going on."

"Good! Okay well I'm off to the bank to get my good jewels out of the Davis vault. I told Robbilard to tell the pilot to expect us at 3:00. Mark god help me, wants to have a pow wow with me in an hour, at Deb's. God knows what I've done now to embarrass him; I didn't think he would find out about me and Coldheart skinny dipping. I'm going to have to hear a lecture. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Look just figure out what's going on with Brookie and let's get the hell out of this town and off to New York. I need some shopping, and a massage from Aida to feel better. Oh one thing we're staying at Mae's penthouse instead of the Plaza. I sort of forgot to get us a reservation and when I called today they said due to the Fire and Ice ball all the rooms were booked, so I called Mae and we're staying with there. It'll be great. So I'm off please Blondie I'm begging you, do something about Evita up there."

"Glamma relax; go I'll deal with her. She's just going through a phase; look we forget that Nathan's only been dead a year. Brooke is doing pretty good for someone who lost her fiancée. The fact that she is getting out and dating it's a good thing. That's what we all wanted her to do. And well the jogging maybe she's working out to fit into something or to clear her head."

"Peyton! You just hit the nail in the head." Glamma exclaimed.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh Peyton what the hell has marriage done to you? You're not turning into a ditz too are you? I swear if you have a kid and name her Kiki or Tiffany I'll shoot you. Look what I meant is that I think you got a good point I think maybe she is trying to clear her head but the question is about what? Do you know?" Glamma asked her looking at her knowingly.

"No. Um I don't know anything." Peyton replied not meeting Glamma's eye. She had a good idea on what was troubling Brooke but the last thing she would do would be to tell Glamma.

"Like you would tell me anyway. It's easier to get things out of Erica. You're like a fucking tomb. Okay I'm off. You go and deal with that thing that was formerly my granddaughter, while I go and get my stuff done. Oh and remind Brooke that we have to have lunch with her parents before we go. We can not miss the plane. I have a fitting tomorrow morning at Dior for my Fire and Ice gown. Oh and that reminds me you're fitting at Michael Kors is at 2:00 but Brooke doesn't have a fitting. She cancelled the gown; she told Vera Wang she would handle it, so god knows what the hell she is up to. She knows that this ball is a big deal and if she shows up in some old, last year, nun like outfit I will die of embarrassment. Now I have to go. LILY, my bag."

"I'll see you in a bit Glamma."

"Bye darling girl." Glamma whispered in Peyton's ear as she kissed her cheek and three seconds later she was out door and Peyton made her way down the hallway and up the stairs to Brooke's room. She stopped half way up the stairs and winced when she heard the song blaring in the background. Garth Brooks! Brooke was listening to Garth Brooks Friends in Low Places. Something was defiantly up! The only time that Brooke listened to that song over and over again was when something was bothering her; she was drunk or dared to sing it in front of a large audience at a Karaoke night. It was what Peyton liked to call Brooke's anthem. It was a song that she always played when she wanted to forget or when she wanted to be crazy and wild. Glamma was right, something was definitely up with Brooke and Peyton had a pretty good idea what it was, or who it was about it. The song ended and Peyton once again made her way up the stairs, she stopped when she heard the song start up again. It was worse than she thought; god knows how many times she had played the song over and over. Peyton groaned, she knew Brooke better than anyone and she knew that it would be like pulling teeth to get her to tell her what's was up. But she was determined to find out what was going on, even if she had to beat it out of her.

Blame it all on my roots   
I showed up in boots   
And ruined your black tie affair   
The last one to know   
The last one to show   
I was the last one   
You thought you'd see there   
And I saw the surprise   
And the fear in his eyes   
When I took his glass of champagne   
And I toasted you   
Said, honey, we may be through   
But you'll never hear me complain 'Cause I've got friends in low places Where the whiskey drowns   
And the beer chases my blues away

Peyton reached Brooke's door and started laughing as she heard Brooke singing along off key. Without even knocking she opened the door. She found Brooke standing in front of her bed in a robe, folding her clothes and putting them into her suitcase.

"Hey best friend how are you? I'm so excited about New York. I so need this. I swear I can smell the New York air and taste the hot dogs. Oh I can't wait. You know what I think I'm going to get a new wardrobe; spring is right around the corner. Mae's been keeping me so busy God only knows when I'm going to be able to go to New York again. And I have decided that I deserve some new things. What do you think? All the hours I've been putting into the foundation I deserve a little treat. Maybe we can pop into Barneys. Oh I can't wait."

"Barney's sounds like a plan. Yeah that sounds good, I 'm definitely in the mood to do some shopping too. We'll have a good time in New York. There are some galleries I want to visit. Oh by the way Glamma wants me to remind you that you guys are suppose to be having lunch with your mom and dad…"

"Shit!" Brooke exclaimed. "I don't want to deal with another you need to control your grandmother lecture from my dad. Oh well I'll tune him out when he starts going on and on about Glamma's behavior. Now tell me did you talk to Erica before she left?" She sounds so happy, a nice weekend with just her and Mouth and Jenny. I can't believe that he asked her to bring Jenny along. He is so perfect for her, I'm so glad she is giving him a chance. So Peyton it's your turn, tell me how's Jake? Are you still mad because he isn't going with us? Shit I'm kind of glad a couple of days of just us girls and Glamma, body shots, salsa dancing, shopping, the theater, and then the ball, I can't wait. And my dress oh God you're just going to die."

"Brooke slow down, you're talking a mile a minute, relax. So um Glamma told me all about you and um Nosebleed. I mean Reggie."

"Oh last night yeah. We just went out it was no big deal." Brooke answered as she walked over to her closet and took a pair of jean off the top shelf and put them on top of the bed. "He called me and asked me to dinner and I accepted. It was actually a very pleasant evening."

"Brooke!" Peyton said in a bewildered voice. "Are you shitting me?"

"What?" Brooke asked as she walked over to her closet and grabbed another pair of jeans.

"Okay let me see if I've got this straight, last night you went out with Reggie the Nosebleed Hawthorne."

"Yes." Brooke answered. "What's the big deal? It's not like I haven't been out before. The other night Chris took me to a concert; I've been out to dinner with Dante at least twice in the last two weeks. And I've been to what feels like a zillion political fundraisers with Andy. So what's the big deal Peyton? I thought you and everyone else would be happy that I'm going out?"

Peyton walked over to her friend and took her hand. She led her to the bed and she sat down, Brooke joined her.

"It's great that you're getting out, I'm excited that you are but Nosebleed, Brooke do you realize what you did last night by going with Nosebleed to his grandmother's dinner party?"

"Yeah I had the most delicious meal in the world. The woman throws the most boring dinner parties but her chef is amazing. Peyton I almost had an orgasm when I tasted her Peanut Butter Parfait."

"Brooke listen to me. You went out with Kiki's Hawthorne's grandson last night. That woman has one of the biggest mouths in the whole South. Right now she has already called half of her friends and informed them that her precious only grandchild Reggie went out with Brooke Davis the number one catch of Tree Hill. She's probably calling your mother right now and inviting herself to dinner, and all the other matriarchs will follow, Brooke do you have any idea what can of worms you just opened up?"

Brooke smiled at Peyton. "So what."

"So what? Brooke are you crazy? Okay that's it what's going on. Where is my friend Brooke Davis? Please tell me where she is and when she's coming back because I'm not sure how much more of this I can handle."

"Peyton …"

"Brooke, Tell me what's going on please because I'm lost here."

"There's nothing going on. I'm a woman with certain needs and I think it's time I take care of them."

"Needs? With Nosebleed? Brooke dear lord Glamma's right you've lost it. Oh God you've gone off the deep end."

Brooke began to laugh. "Glamma thinks I've lost it? Now that's funny. Look Peyton everyone has been bugging me for months telling me to get out there and start dating. Glamma has basically thrown guys my way and now that I'm actually getting out there you guys think I'm losing it…"

"Brooke come on…"

"No Peyton. Listen to me I want to have some fun; I want to be like other girls my age. I'm young I want to be complimented. I want to feel desired. What the hell is wrong with that? \Who cares who knows about it or what other people think. It's not about them I could care less about them. This is about me. About Brooke Davis not anyone else."

Peyton narrowed her eyes. "Oh my God! Brooke Davis Oh God."

"Peyton?" Brooke said as Peyton erupted in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You. You're what's funny. You're playing games."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh God don't act all innocent, it's a classic move that I've perfected throughout the years, shit I got Jake by playing games. I just never thought you would actually stoop to that level. I knew you had it bad but I never realized how bad. I heard the song, Glamma told me about your serenades in the mornings. And I know you this is all about Lucas Scott. You are head over heels in love with Lucas Scott."

"Shut up. No I'm not. I can't believe you would actually think that. Me in love with Lucas Scott, that's so wrong. Stop bugging me about it, you're wrong and you know it. It's so wrong."

"Not it's not it's not wrong I'm right and you know it. Its bugging you because you're trying to act like you're not but you can't fool me. I know you. Brooke stop denying it, it's me. We have to talk about Lucas Scott. Look let me tell you what I think. I think you're pride has been hurt shit he left you on a desk for God sake. My pride would have been hurt too. I think the reason that you went out with Nosebleed is because you know it's going to get everyone talking and you know that it will get back to him. You want to show him that you're fine and that he hasn't affected you in the least. You are so playing games with him.'

"No I'm not." Brooke protested.

"Yes you are. Look Brooke I found you on that desk. Most girls would have cried but you didn't. You got up and told me never to bring it up to you again. You went into the bathroom, cleaned yourself up and went right back to the party, like nothing ever happened. You haven't talked about it since and I haven't pushed but now it's time to push."

"Push what. Look this has nothing to do with Luke. I don't care about Lucas Scott. We had sex we played games. I knew what we were doing and so did he. It's done its over. He won a few rounds and so did I…"

"Brooke I think this is a little bit deeper than playing games."

"No you're wrong this isn't a game. The game we were playing is over there were no winners or losers. Now it's about my life Peyton and my needs. I see the way that Jake looks at you and the way that Mouth looks at Erica and I want that. I want a man to look at me like that. I want to be the center of a mans universe. With Nathan I never felt that, there was something always missing apparently he had whatever was missing with us, with Haley. He got his and I never did and it's my turn."

"Oh Brooke…"

"No don't oh Brooke me. Don't pity me. I'm done with all that. I have a plan and that's to start dating and hope that maybe just once I'll be able to experience what you feel with Jake. I want to fall in love, I think I deserve it. I'm a good person, why shouldn't I get what all the girls have. Let me ask you a question what do you feel when Jake walks into a room?"

"Brooke…"

"Please Peyton humor me."

"I feel him the minute he enters the room before he says hello to me, I feel his presence. Sometimes when we're at a party I'll see him across the room and he'll smile at me. I'll get this tingle because I know he's picturing me naked, he told me that once. When he goes on a trip I feel empty. The days go by and no matter how many times I talk to him I still feel this void in my heart and it only gets filled when he gets home. When I'm in his arms I feel like we're the only two people on earth. It used to scare me, to feel like that for one person. I never thought I was like all those other girls who swoon and act all weird when they get a man. I tried to fight it but it was hard. I was so scared but not anymore. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jake so I let go of that fear and I'm glad I did."

"I want that Peyton." Brooke said in a whisper.

"Sweetie..."

"I want it Peyton. I never had it. I feel so empty. I feel so helpless, so sad. I have this huge hole in my heart and this fear. I feel this fear that I'm never going to meet someone. I'm lonely and the truth is that last night Nosebleed caught me in a moment of weakness. There were no sparks but I had fun. I stopped feeling sorry for myself. I decided a few days ago that it was time to get on with my life but I've been scared too. So that's what I'm doing I'm getting on with my life. What's the big deal about that?"

Peyton took a deep breath and thought about what she going to say to Brooke. She understood where she was coming from but she also knew that Brooke wasn't being entirely honest with her.

"Brooke, there is nothing wrong with getting on with your life. I heard everything you just said and I even agree with you but sweetheart you're leaving out a huge factor in this equation."

"No I'm not!" Brooke exclaimed as she stood up and walked over to her vanity. She knew what Peyton was getting at and she didn't want to hear it. Peyton knew her better than anyone. She knew that Peyton could smell the confusion in her head.

"Brooke tell me do you have feelings for Lucas Scott?"

"I don't and I can't believe you asked me that. He was just a fling, that's it."

'I don't think so…"

"Peyton you know me."

"That's why I'm asking you that. Do you have feelings for this guy? Look we've been friends for a long time and I have to tell you ever since you came back from Vegas you have been acting different and you even look different. "

"Please stop. I don't want to talk about this."

"Why not? Listen to me if you want him it's okay to go get him. Play games if you want to, do whatever you want to do there's nothing wrong with going after what you want. Seduce him, entrap him, have some fun, have a big romance or a fling, it doesn't matter. But do something about it. I don't want you to wake up one day, years from now, and regret not going after him."

"I don't want him, that's where you're wrong. I don't want him. I want a relationship. I want a man in my life but not Lucas Scott anyone but Lucas Scott."

"Okay I guess I was wrong. But off the record when I say his name what do you feel."

"Huh?" Brooke said as she sat down on her bed. "What do you mean?"

"Brooke close your eyes forget about everything and answer me what do you feel when you see him."

Brooke closed her eyes and thought of Peyton's question. "I feel like I want to push him off a bridge. He looks at me with his big, blue eyes and I feel like he can see…"

Peyton smiled when she heard Brooke pause. "See what… come on spit it out. It's just us"

"See me naked." She whispered.

"Okay. Now tell me when he kisses you how do you feel."

"I don't know."

"Brooke how do you feel?" Peyton asked her impatiently

"Lost. When he kisses me I feel lost. I don't know where I am. It's like it's just us no one else. "

"And…"

"And I feel safe. He makes me feel safe. His kisses transport me to another place. That's why I stayed in Vegas with him. He made me feel safe, like I could do anything."

"You've got it bad." Peyton said laughing,

"Got what bad?" Brooke asked her,

"You're in love with Lucas Scott."

"No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are and I think he's in love with you too. I just think you two are just two pig headed to admit it."

"Whatever. Look Peyton can we stop talking about this. I just want to finish packing and go to New York."

"Okay… hey if it counts I think you two would be pretty great."

"Peyton it would never work. We're too different."

"So are Jake and I."

"It's not the same. Besides he is Nathan's brother. Can you imagine the gossip about that?"

"Trust me it won't be as bad as Nosebleed. If you want to have a relationship with Luke then go ahead. Just go for it."

"He doesn't want me. Even if I wanted to have a relationship with him it wouldn't work. He doesn't want me. He left me on a desk Pey, he ripped off my panties and screwed me. And when he was done he left me without a care in the world. Like I didn't matter. I don't think I can handle another rejection. If I did have something with him it would be sexual not in depth, I want in depth. I want love, candy, late night talks, and romantic dinners all that crap. I want to lie in a man's arms and watch movies; I want to spend weekends naked in bed. I want babies' lots of babies, a husband. I want a family. I woke up Peyton; I got the biggest reality check of my life courtesy of Nathan. I will never be in La La land again. It's my turn now. I got a second chance and I won't settle. I want it all or nothing. I won't be second choice ever again. I want it to be about me I don't want a Haley James repeat performance, I don't think I can handle it a second time. Now I have to get ready for the parental units and frankly I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Yeah I have to pack and call Jake. Hey you know no matter what I'm on your side. I would never judge you and if you want to go out and screw half of Tree Hill it's fine. Glamma always said we had to go after what we wanted no matter what. "

"I know." Brooke answered." But sometimes it's easier saying it than actually doing it."

**Meanwhile….**

"Skillz I think I'm getting old."

"Hell yeah you are. You got your ass whooped on the court. I've never seen such a big ass whopping. You're head wasn't in the game. I don't know what's up with you Luke but you better fix it because next week you better believe you won't be on my team."

"Fuck you Skillz. Hey what are you doing to night? Want to get some take out and beer. We can go hang out at the beach house and play some NBA Jams."

"Are you high? Its Valentines Day weekend. I'm taking Monique to this bed and breakfast for the weekend. "

"I forgot about that."

"Apparently. I have no idea how you did. Remember Jake going off on you because you sent him to Australia this weekend, what did you think that was about. You better believe Peyton gave him a piece of her mind. Shit I would have told you to fuck off. The best way to piss off a female is to not spend Valentine's Day with her. I'm not stupid. I bought the chocolates, flowers, whip cream, a sexy negligee for Monique, and I'm having the whole entire room covered in rose petals. So no thank you I'll whoop your ass some other time in NBA Jams, tonight I'm romancing the pants off my woman, literally."

"That's fine. Shit I knew I should have gone to Australia instead. I wanted to spend the weekend with Drew, but he's off with my grandmother for the weekend. I'll do some work I guess."

"Work are you kidding me. Luke my man this is the best weekend to get laid. Do you realize how many girls are going to be nice and vulnerable because they have no man on Valentines Day? You won't even have to work to get the panties off they'll just disappear magically the minute you say hello."

Luke took out his water bottle out of his gym bag and sat on the bench. "Not interested I'll get some work done this weekend. The last thing I need is a woman to complicate my life."

"Yeah I think you've got your hands full." Skillz answered with a smirk.

"What are you talking about man?"

"I'm talking about the lovely and oh so sexy Miss Davis, remember her? The one that is going to burn you so bad. The one you left on your desk. The one who at this moment is probably planning your murder. "

"Stop Skillz. I don't want to talk about her."

"Dawg you left her on a desk. That shit was so classic, you got balls I'll give you that. I get the whole I don't want to talk about it thing but as you're friend I feel that I need to warn you, you're screwed."

"Skillz…."

"What? I'm just telling you how it is. Women are trifling. The scheme, they play games, they get even. Revenge is what they do best. The ones that look so innocent are the worst ones. You're screwed. Brooke is going to eat you alive and I'm just trying to educate you so you have a fighting chance to get out of this alive."

"Skillz I haven't seen her in weeks, and I doubt she is going to try anything. This is Brooke. We both played a game with each other and now it's over. Brooke isn't the type to play games or get even with anyone. She's not like that, she's too sweet."

Skillz stood up and grabbed the ball out of Luke's hand. He started to dribble it.

"Whatever dude. You think whatever you want. I tend to be a tad bit more realistic. Anyway you're probably right; the word is that she's dating again."

Luke stood up and walked over to Skillz, with one swift movement he stole the basketball out of his hands. "Yeah Glamma is making her go on this dates, can you believe she made Brooke go out with that oily Italian Dante."

"Hell no. that dude has some serious issues, but I happen to know for a fact that she's finished those dates, now she's back on the market."

"And you know this because…."

"Everyone is talking about it. Last night she showed up looking mighty fine, I might add, at Kiki Hawthorne's dinner party with Reggie."

"Nosebleed?" Lucas asked in a bewildered voice.

"Yep Nosebleed. I was shocked out of my socks but hell Reggie is a cool guy minus the nosebleed part."

"Brooke went out with Nosebleed?"

"Yep she did and I know for a fact that it wasn't one of Liv's set up dates."

"How…um do you know this?" Lucas asked as he followed Skillz back to the bench.

"Because Liv told me. Last night she organized a Hip Hop night at Peyton's club. The shit was hopping, dude she got one of the hottest D.J's in New York to DJ. Anyway she showed up and we did a few shots and she told me all about Brooke and Nosebleed. Mind you she was devastated. She's afraid Brooke is going to end up with some boring society snob. We did some shots and hit the dance floor a few times and she spilled. Told me that the dates were done, does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. Well um good for Brooke. I'm glad she's dating I wish her the best of luck."

Skillz started to laugh. "Dude shut the fuck up. This is killing you. You're face right now is priceless. This is bothering you. Dude say it with me I'm in love with Brooke Davis."

"Fuck you Skillz."

"The sooner you admit it the better it's going to be. Okay I'll lay off the love part, shit I tend to get freaked out when a female says those three little words ugh I'm about to break out in hives just thinking about it. Okay lets start over …ugh I feel itchy."

"Skillz!" Lucas said laughing.

"Dude trust me I don't do the whole I love you crap. Now lets get back to the lovely and so luscious Miss Davis. Yes she is dating and I guarantee you that half of the Tree Hill men married, or single have already staked a claim on her. She's got it all. Money, looks, class, sexiness, and brains. Not to mention the right family pedigree so my friend if you have even a small tiny feeling for that woman you better get your ass into gear before someone comes in and swoops her away."

"Skillz!" Lucas said in a warning voice.

"Dawg wake up and smell the hotness. Brooke Davis dawg. Brooke Davis. Look I know you have your own personal issues and I know that there is the whole Nathan factor but I also know that you have spent the last few Saturday nights at home playing Play station and it wasn't because of lack of interest. Women do call your ass. So wake up and let the shit go. Ask her to dinner. It's just dinner not an Oh God I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth marriage proposal. I think she likes you and I know you love her ass so do something about it."

"Not that easy."

"Of course it is. Just pick up the phone and say hello hotness. Dinner you and me, tonight."

Lucas started laughing. "That works for you?"

"All the time. But remember the voice is the most important part. You have to have a sexy confident voice when you do it."

"I don't know…" Lucas said as he thought about Nosebleed and Brooke. The thought of him and Brooke sitting side by side was killing him. The thought of anyone taking Brooke out was pissing him off.

"Well I gave you the lines I can't do anymore for you. Just ask her. Call her next week and ask her."

"Why next week?" Lucas asked. "Why not today?"

"Because she is going out of town. Dude it's the Fire and Ice Ball in New York City. Scott Corp donates millions. The invitation is on your desk and well the Davis family donates tons of money too. I can't believe you're ass got an invitation and I didn't. I would kill to go to that event and you act like it's no big deal. Shit I should have your life. You better believe I wouldn't be sitting at home playing NBA Jams."

"New York huh? Well that's that. Look I have a ton of paper work to do. I don't have time for Brooke or any other women right now. I'm out dawg, have a good weekend."

"Later!" Skillz yelled as Luke walked away towards his car. When Luke pulled away Skillz smiled. He walked over to his gym bag and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number and smiled when he heard a familiar voice.

"He took the bait. We're all set."


	80. Illusions and Realities

Authors Note will be at the end of the chapter….LOL

Chapter 81

Illusions and Realities

Illusions and Realities

By seven o'clock Brooke was all set and ready to go. Showered, manicured, made up and her hair done in an elegant side do, she was laying on a red, brocade settee, in one of the eight bedrooms in the Scott Family Penthouse, trying to read a paperback, but unable to concentrate. She felt strange. She felt like she was back in time, like the last couple of months hadn't happen. Here she was in the same apartment she always stayed in when she traveled to New York with Nathan, going to an event that she had been going to with him, for four years. But now despite the surrounding being the same everything else was different. She was in New York, going to the ball, but there was no Nathan, there was just Brooke, and she was okay with that.

She had an hour left before she had to slip on her gown. Dressed in a purple bustier with a matching garter belt, silk thong, and nude hose, with a purple, satin, lacy, robe covering her she walked around the room trying to see if anything had changed, but nothing had, everything was still the same. The room filled with Mae's treasures that she had spent years accumulating at auctions, estate sales, and tag sales. And just like Mae, the room was warm and inviting, from the plush carpets to the roaring fire in the white marble fireplace. Brooke glanced around the room with a smile on her lips.

"How many times have I slept in this gorgeous bed? "Brooke asked her herself as she touched the satin, periwinkle comforter, on the large, four posted, cherry wood, antique bed. "How many times have I sat and had tea on the couches, or have stood in front of the antique mirror that Mae bought at the outdoor flea market in Paris, checking out my reflection?"

"Two many to count." She answered out load, as she stared at a huge painting that hung above the bed. It was her favorite. She had no idea where it came from, but as long as she remembered it had always hung above the bed. The painting of a beach at dusk, with a couple and two small boys walking along the shore, when she had asked Mae who the artist was, she had said it was an unknown. The painting was still there, and it still made her smile. Nothing in the room had changed. Everything was still the same but her. She was different, she had changed..

She still couldn't believe how different her life was now. Her goals, expectations, dreams, and her overall outlook on life were the complete opposite of what they had been a year before. She was content to spend one of her favorite holidays alone reading a book, instead of going to a party that she usually looked forward to, and that alone proved how much she had changed. She had thought that she would feel some sort of sadness, a feeling of abandonment or disillusionment the minute she stepped foot into the penthouse, but there weren't any. There weren't any tears, feelings of panic or of dread that she was alone. There were just feelings of peace and lots of good memories. She was after all in one of her favorite cities, New York and she planned to have a good time. She knew that people were talking about her, from her small town of Tree Hill all the way to New York. No matter how hard her parents had tried to shield her from the malicious gossip and the rumors there was still talk. She was after all Brooke Davis, daughter of the president of The Davis Group and the man who was about to become governor of North Carolina. She was the granddaughter of Olivia Du Bois the darling of all social circles. And Nathan, well he had been one of the heirs of the Scott fortune. Both families well were known and envied. People love to talk, the whole situation was like a sappy soap opera, nothing fuel talk more than a jilted fiancé.

But tonight Brooke was determine to shut people up and the Fire and Ice ball was the perfect

place to do it at. She was going to tackle the gossip mill head on without any fear.

The Fire and Ice ball, one of the biggest galas in New York City. The crème de la Crème of society not to mention tycoons of all the top companies in the world, politicians and the biggest stars of Hollywood were all going to be under one big room raising money for Breast Cancer research. People would be talking about everyone, new couples would emerge and the next day the world's papers would be filled with gossip about what had taken place. The ball was schedule to start at 8:00pm but nobody showed up till nine. It was a night filled with elegance and glamour. And it was a party that Brooke planed to walk into, with her head held high in her designer gown, and where she planned to show everyone that she had survived. This was her chance to show people she wasn't dead, or in rehab. This was her chance to stand up and show the world who she really was. This was the final piece of the puzzle, the final nail on the coffin in the whole disaster that had been her relationship with Nathan. He had been out of heart for months. Tonight, when she entered the ball room and faced all the people who had for years seen her dance with him, who had expected an invitation to their wedding, who knew of the betrayal she had to endure, she would finally shut them all up by showing them that despite the hardships and the tears she wasn't broken. Brooke walked back over to the settee and grabbed her book. She was just about to start reading it when she heard the door open. She smiled when she saw Peyton walk in.

"Hey." She said as she watched Peyton walk in and sit down on the large four poster bed.

"Hey." Peyton answered in a muffled voice. Brooke frowned, something was up. She looked at her best friend, dressed in a long red silk robe. Franco the stylist, who had worked his magic on both of them, had done an amazing job with Peyton. Her hair was set in an elegant French twist. Her make up was a bit more dramatic than what she usually wore. Her eyes were outline with black eyeliner which brought them out more than usual, and her lips were a dark shade of crimson red. Brooke stared at her friend; everything was perfect except for one thing. Her eyes were blood shot; it was obvious to Brooke she had been crying.

"Peyton what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Brooke …" she said right before she burst into tears.

"Hey P. Sawyer. Why are you crying?" Brooke asked her with a voice filled with concern as she handed her a tissue. Peyton rarely cried, she was always so pulled together, something big must be happening for Peyton to be crying.

"Brooke I think… I think Jake is cheating on me!" Peyton said in a whisper.

Brooke erupted into a fit of laughter, when she finally stop laughing she looked at her friend and smiled. "Peyton are you crazy? Jake cheating on you? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Why do you find this so hard to believe? I'm not crazy you know. He's cheating on me; there is no doubt in my mind. My gut is telling me that there's someone else. The thrill is gone. We don't have sex as much as we use to. It's like we got married and bye bye sex life. I bet you he's in Australia right now on the beach, with some beach bunny all over him. Some anorexic bleached blond with long legs. And stop looking at me with such disbelief, its possible you know, look at Nathan and Haley. I never thought Nathan would cheat on you but he did, so if he can why couldn't Jake?"

The minute the words flew out of her mouth, Peyton felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She couldn't believe what she had just said. She put her hand across her mouth and felt more tears rolled down her face. What kind of a friend was she? She couldn't even look at Brooke. She waited for the wails to start, for Brooke to break down, but they never came. She felt Brooke's hand on top of hers and looked up. Brooke smiled at her and calmly sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry Brooke, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what I was thinking… I'm all messed up and well I called Jake's hotel and he hasn't checked in and I'm having all these crazy thoughts going through my head. But it's not an excuse I was thoughtless and...oh Brooke I'm so sorry…"

"Peyton relax, Jesus I'm not some china doll, okay. I know exactly what you meant to say. And you're right Nathan proved that you never know. But sweetie trust me when I say this Jake would never, ever, do anything like that. I don't care what you're gut says because it's wrong. Look, Nathan did what he did and, well I was an idiot for not realizing it. I was just thinking about how many times I have slept in this room, how many times I got ready in this room to go to this ball with him, my whole life was that man and he played me over and over again. But what Nathan and I had is nothing compare to what you and Jake have. What you and Jake have is true and pure. There are no lies, or deceit. There's love and there's trust. Nathan never looked at me they way that Jake looks at you. That's why I believe he would never hurt you in such a horrible way. Besides he's scared of you."

"Really?" Peyton asked not sure if she believed her best friend.

"Really!" Brooke assured her. "He adores you.. He practically begged you to marry you. How many times did you run off to New York when things were getting too serious between you and he followed you?"

"A million."

"Okay. Now how many times did he pose for one of your paintings or sat through one of Glamma's torture sessions? Or how many times has he sat through one of our movie nights, getting up to get us snacks, massaging our feet, filling up our glasses? Or how many times did we call him to come get us because we were too drunk to drive home?"

"I know. Trust me I know. It's so hard for me to believe. I mean I was sitting in the other room thinking about how wonderful he is and how he made me eggs benedict and French toast the other day for no reason what so ever but…" Peyton said in an unsure voice. "He hasn't called me or sent me flowers and its Valentines Day. He never forgets Valentine's Day. I flew off the handle and that I shouldn't have thrown his clothes out the window, but you know how I get. Maybe I went too far. Maybe he regrets marrying me, maybe I went too far. You didn't see his face when I threw his laptop out the window, I swear he almost fainted, kept saying Luke was going to kill him. He probably got off the plane and changed his identity to get away from his psycho wife."

"Peyton stop it's just a stupid day. That's what this is all about; you're acting crazy because it's Valentines Day. I swear this holiday drives people to the edge. Look Jake is not having an affair. There is no other woman. There's just a boss that made him go away, and who is tripling his work load because he is an evil Nazi that needs to fall off the earth and burn in hell."

"Um Brooke who are we talking about now? How did you turn this into a Lucas Scott conversation…? Huh? "Peyton said in a mocking voice.

"Oh Peyton, shut the fuck up. This is so not about Lucas. Do you have any idea how lucky you are? God you have the perfect man. There are a million women who would kill to have Jake in their bed, especially today of all days, but he only has eyes for you. He cooks for you, fucks you on a regular basis, sits through your best friend nervous breakdowns and holds the bags when we go shopping and drag him along. He loves you. You know it and hell the whole world knows it so be happy. He'll call, Valentines Day isn't over yet. Trust me the boy will call. Especially because he knows how psycho you are, which I do have to say the laptop flying out the window and the clothes was classic, and I do think you put the fear of god in that man. Oh god, how I wish I could have been a fly on your wall that day…."

"I know I know but I can't help thinking… Oh god I hate this holiday it makes people crazy, it's making me crazy. I never cared about it before but now after I get married it's a big deal. And look at you. You're so calm cool and collected. The three C's. It so great, you're like a completely different Brooke. I thought that you would be having a mini breakdown or something, but I guess the jokes on me. You're calm and I'm having the breakdown who would have thought huh?"

"Yep, who would have thought?" Brooke replied.

"Hey what were you thinking about before I came in and laid all this on you. You look so deep in thought?"

"I was thinking about Nathan, me, the gossip, and tonight. I was thinking about the woman I was and the woman I have become. I was thinking about how, after tonight, everyone will be able to see that, no matter what has happen these last few months, I was able to pull myself out, and Pey I'm okay. "

"Yes you are Brooke. You are okay. But even though you're okay be honest today of all days do you feel anything else like are you sad, upset…"

"You would think I would feel something like that…" Brooke said and then stop.

"So?" Peyton asked her. "How do you feel?"

"That's the funny thing I'm not sure. I know I don't feel sad, or upset…"

"But…" Peyton said

"But I'm not. Not at all. Peyton I'm fine. I 'm better than fine. I'm not sad, or upset. I'm happier than I ever been. I love my life. I mean everything has changed so much; it is a bit freaky being here on Valentines Day, I mean for four years I spent every Valentines Day here with Nathan going to this party. Most girls would have broken down the minutes they cross the threshold of this apartment, but not me. Pey I'm supposed to be married right now, pregnant with my first child. Living with Nathan and being his wife. But I'm not and I'm okay with that. I'm not married to him, I'm not pregnant instead I'm running a foundation and I'm independent. I live my life the way I want to. I don't answer to anyone. I do whatever I want whenever I want, and I'm happy even though Nathan is gone …"

"And it also helps that you are having random sex with his older brother who is probably making you feel more alive than Nathan ever did when he was alive. I bet that's that the number one reason that you're living it up in happy land."

"Peyton quit it okay… and you're right I did feel more alive with the Nazi. But that's because Nathan was too busy doing Haley and making her feel alive, but hell at least she got hers, thank god one of us did…" Brooke answered with a sly grin on her face.

"Don't change the subject Brooke. We were talking about Luke."

"Change what Peyton? There's nothing to talk about and there's no reason to talk about Lucas Scott. As for Nathan, I'm okay. I loved him and in his own way, I know he loved me. But it was never love love; I faced it a long time ago. I've changed so much Peyton look at me... I'm more confident than I ever was; I'm not scared of anything. I'm stronger now than I ever been and …."

"Brooke you're avoiding it. Stop it you know what I'm talking about. Every time I bring it up you change the subject. Look we've been friends forever. We're like sisters and I see it. I noticed it; you have something inside you that you're desperately trying to avoid it. You're pushing it far away but I'm telling you, Brooke you can't keep running away from it, because it will catch up with you eventually. Now why are you avoiding this conversation? " Peyton interrupted.

"Because I don't want to talk about it Peyton. People avoid conversations when they don't want to talk about something." Brooke answered her as she walked to the sitting area of the room and sat down. She reached over to the coffee table and reached for the porcelain teapot and poured herself a cup of tea. Peyton noticed that her hand was shaking a bit.

"Want one?" she asked her friend.

"No. But I want us to talk about it. I think it's important. Listen to me Brooke; you'll feel better when you get this off your chest."

Brooke lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip.

"Okay fine you want me talk about it I will. Let see I can't stop thinking about a man that left me on a desk after he fucked me senseless. I think about him all the time. I dream about him and I can't seem to get him out of my head. He represents everything I loath in a man but somehow that doesn't matter because he still in my head. That's why I started dating because I thought it would help me get rid of all these thoughts. There! That's it. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Brooke, come on, I swear this will make you feel better. But I don't think you've let it all out. Look if it was me you know you would be doing this. You got me to admit I was in love with Jake instead of lust. Besides I know you. You're holding back. I know you are. Tell me Brooke. It's just me. Glamma isn't here. There's no Erica, Diva, or any other interruptions. So tell me….Let it out. "

"Let it out fine, I'll let it out. It's not rational Peyton. I used him and he used me it was just supposed to be a fling. A fuck, a good time. He made me feel so many things. I felt like a whore with him and I liked it. That's not normal is it?" Brooke asked with a questioning look on her face. Peyton just nodded her head.

"I get it. Trust me the whole naughty sex, whore vs. making love thing. It's a huge issue in a woman's life and some other time you and I will get into a deep discussion about it. We are defiantly going to need Erica, beer, and Junk food for that one. Now continue…"

"Okay. Well I like it, I like the way he treated me, and I loved it actually. It was hot being taken so many times in so many ways by him in Vegas. It was exciting. But on the desk the night of your party that was the best. I loved it. I still get so wet thinking about it but at the same time he hurt me. And I hate him for that and I hate myself for caring. Peyton, he left me there, on the desk without looking back. No phone call or flowers, I mean I didn't expect them but it would have been nice to be surprised. But there was nothing, he made me feel like the whole thing was an illusion, like it was a dream. No acknowledgment what so ever. It was like I was just some random girl. Like I didn't matter. But then again what do I expect? I used him Peyton without caring about his feelings even though he doesn't have any."

"I don't get it Brookie. The night of the party you acted like it was no big deal. Like you didn't care. Like Luke was nothing more than a good time but my question is if he is just some other random guy why are you stressing about him not acknowledging you? What did you want then? Because you can't sit there so calm and cool and tell me you don't want more with Lucas Scott, because that would be a lie and you can lie to everyone else but me Brookie, cause I am, after all, psycho bitch"

Brooke began to laugh "Oh Peyton you can be psycho with anyone except me. And as for wanting more with Luke? Even if I did I can't have it. It's Luke, Peyton. Lucas Scott. The boy who ran off to Europe because he didn't want to deal with being a Scott. The man who slept his way through an entire continent. Nathan's brother and besides he isn't the relationship type of guy."

"How do you know? How do you know he isn't a relationship type of guy? People change look at me. Who would have ever thought I would be married?"

"I just know, Pey. I just know"

"No you don't know. Now let's think about this. If your right and Luke doesn't want anything more than a fuck then why he does he keep fucking you? And now let's ask ourselves what if he does want more? What if I told u that I knew for a fact that he wanted more with you than just some random night of wild sex, what you would say? Actually scratch that. Tell me what would you do if I told you that Lucas wanted to have a relationship with you?

"Peyton stop…"

"No answer me. If Luke said lets go out, be my girlfriend, let's take it to the next level, what kind of relationship would you want?"

"I don't know, and I think you've been with Jake for too long. I don't think it works that way. I don't think he would ask me out." Brooke said laughing. "That's so high school Okay sorry, stop looking at me like that, I'll answer your questions... In Vegas when it was just us, nobody else it was so wonderful. He made me feel like I was the only woman in the whole city. I forgot it was just a fling I found myself wanting to spend more time with him. I didn't want to leave; I didn't want it to end. But it did. Peyton we could never be more than what we are now. Which is nothing? What happened was great, confusing, amazing, emotional, and was one of the greatest things that has ever happen to me. But it's done. It's over, and there's nothing left, and if there was it would never work. "

"Why not? Why couldn't it work; because of Nathan…?"

"Because of everything. Nathan, Glamma, Mae, Drew, my parents. Look for years everyone expected a Scott Davis merger. You know that, if I start dating Luke they'll all get their hopes up and all the plans would start again. And I've come too far to take two steps back and be the Brooke I use to be with Nathan. I didn't like her, I like who I've become. Besides he doesn't want me. I want to be wanted, desired. I want to be like everyone else. I want to be happy, I can't have that with Luke."'

"I don't think so. You are so wrong. Look Brooke you can make up as many excuses as you want but it won't make a difference. The whole thing is bullshit. Look at me you and Luke can have whatever you want. There's nothing stopping you, just a lot of what ifs. You told me to go for it with Jake and I did. Now I'm telling you to go for it with Luke. You know as well as I do that there are things we can do to get what we want. Shit Glamma invented every game there is to trap a man. I used them all so let's take some out of the old vault and use them on Mr. Scott. Now there's a worthy opponent. Jake was simple but Luke now there's a challenge and I so think we can win. "

"Peyton listen to me I don't want him."

"Bullshit. You do. Brooke you should hear yourself when you talk about him. Your voice changes. Your face and demeanor too. When you were telling about you and Luke in bed you were so passionate. I never saw that when you talked about Nathan."

"Well hey I never had sex with Nathan. And you're right, sex with Lucas was amazing, it was so good. It was passionate and god I loved it. But its over and it was just sex. It wasn't holding hands, kissing, making out in the movie theater, dinners and all that good stuff that makes a relationship. It was just sex. Passionate, dirty, hot sex and it's over. Time to move on. Now can I just tell you I checked my phone messages a little while a go and there were 25 messages, 3 from Reggie and the rest from tree hills most eligible bachelors and there mama's inviting me for Sunday dinner."

"Minus one bachelor. Luke…" Peyton mumbled.

Brooke continued talking ignoring her. "Andy said that we need to look hot for tonight. The press is going to be there and he wants to have the hottest dates. He was going on and on about his tux. I told him you and I would do him proud."

"Well you are going to look amazing. Your dress is so sexy, my mouth dropped when I saw you. I love the color. I thought Glamma was going to die when she saw you in it. She was so mad that you dress is better than hers and more revealing. That's why she went to Coldharts apartment and left us here all by ourselves. This place is amazing by the way. Mae has great taste..."

Brooke started to laugh. "I know. The apartment is amazing. She did it all herself. It's a shame that she doesn't spend a lot of time here. Neither does Lucas. Nathan did. I read in Haley's diary that he use to stay here with her. Glamma will get over it. She went to Coldharts because she is mad at Robbilard. He didn't send her the right flowers and my dress was the last straw. But she did leave us her jewels. So how are you feeling, any better..?"

"Better. So Nathan brought his little tramp here, well I'm not surprise. Lets not talk about him anymore . Fuck him. As for Jake. I know your right. I guess I'm still an insecure bitch. I don't know why? I love him so much it hurts."

"I know, and as your oldest and dearest friend let me tell you, I bet that Jake is thinking about you at this very moment. And he can't wait to get home to you and take you in his arms and screw your brains out."

"Hopefully." Peyton answered." Now we better start getting dress because Andy will have a coronary if we're not ready on time. You know how he is. Want some help putting on your dress?"

"Yeah. Go get yours first and I'll go get Glamma's jewels and we can pick which one we want to wear. I don't mean to start this up again but I must say I can't believe you're letting the Luke thing go…"

"For now Brookie…for now." Peyton said as she winked at her friend.

Meanwhile….

"Damn Luke, I need a drink and you need to go to a shrink. I can't take this shit anymore you're killing me."

"I'm killing you? Please dude I'm slowly killing myself. Look this was a bad idea I'm going to call the pilot and have him meet me at the airport. You go, be with Peyton. I know that you've been working like a mad man and carrying my weight these last few weeks. I think you're wife would rather have you be with her than in Australia. I'll handle the Australia trip. I can be in the air in a few hours and I can have the whole thing closed up in a week or two."

"No way Luke, you're not running away from this one." Jake said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Do you have any idea the hell I've been through these last two weeks with Peyton? I've been yelled at, tortured, my laptop been thrown out the window, and don't get me started on the guys all laughing at me because Peyton threw my clothes out the window and onto the street."

"Jake…"

"And now after I told you to stay away from Peyton's best friend, you confess that you've been screwing her and you just want to get back on a plane and leave me to clean up yet another Lucas Scott mess? No Luke, not this time. And you know that Peyton knows what happen between you and Brooke. They tell each other everything, so no matter what I'm going to be in the dog house. I'm never going to sleep in my bed again."

"How does this affect you Jake?" Lucas asked him rolling his eyes. Peyton was turning him into a drama queen.

"You're joking right? Look Luke whatever happens to Brooke affects Peyton and whatever happens to Peyton affects Brooke. Those two are like sisters. Brooke's been through a lot this year and Peyton has been right there by her side no questions asked. If you hurt Brooke in anyway Peyton will hurt you and you're my friend. Think about it. Trust me dude you don't want to be on Peyton bad side."

"Asshole, you're wife is turning you into a girl."

"Trust me; you don't want to mess with Peyton. And quit changing the subject. It's obvious to me that there is something else going on here, I mean you pulled me out of a plane despite the fact that we have to sign contracts for a another multi million dollar deal and brought me to New York, and you haven't even let me call my wife, something is up. Look I know how hard this was for you to admit and you know that I always have your back. We've been friends for a long time and I always tell you how it is so listen to me you have to face it. You can't run away from this, and I don't think you want to."

Lucas stood up and walked over to the bar and refilled his drink. "It's not that simple, and you know it."

"Why not?" Jake asked him as he walked across the room towards Luke. "I mean you're both single. You're attracted to each other, so what's the big deal? Is it because she was once going to marry Nathan? And if that's the case so what? Since when do you care what other people think?"

"I don't but..."

"Shut up Lucas. Look we both know what this is all about so fuck this beating around the bush shit and let me put all out there, the reason that you're running from Brooke is because she scares the shit out of you." Jake smiled as he watched Lucas fumble around with his tie. "You know it and I know it. She scares you. Brooke isn't like all the other girls that you've been involve with and she certainly isn't anything like…"

"Like Gabriella." Lucas said finishing the sentence for his friend. "She's nothing like her. I know. There both so different, like night and day."

"Yeah they are, and I think that's what scares you the most. Brooke isn't like any of the other women, she isn't easy to read. Just when you think she is going to do something she does the total opposite. You never know with her. And that's why I think you're attracted to her. Am I right?"

"Maybe…" Lucas answered.

"Come on Luke get real. That's such bullshit. Let me ask you something, why Brooke? Why Brooke Davis, out of all the women in Tree Hill? Be honest with me and with yourself"

"I don't know." Lucas answered him as he lifted the tumbler onto his lips. "I don't know when it happen, I don't know how, all I know is that it did. I can't get her out of my head. I swear sometimes I wonder if I'm going insane. I was in Hong Kong a few weeks back and could have sworn that I smelled her, her perfume. I looked around but she wasn't there. I walked up and down the street but there was no Brooke. One minute I hate her and the next I can't stop thinking about her. I watched her the other day with Drew. I came home early and went to see Drew in the nursery she was there. I heard her voice behind the door. I didn't want her to see me so I open the door a bit and I watched as she rocked Drew to sleep. She was humming softly to him. She looked so beautiful with him. Then later on I went to the Rivercourt, and Skillz started going on and on about her and dating other guys… and the thought of another man with his grubby hands all over her, it made me crazy. I just want to punch something anything… ugh I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know what I'm going to do if I see Nosebleed."

"Luke…" was the only thing that came out of Jake's mouth, he didn't know what to say he just sat down and watched as Lucas ripped a napkin into tiny pieces that fell to the ground. "Dude…"

"I know…trust me I know. And no I have no idea why I'm even listening to Skillz. But you're right, she is so different from all the other girls. She challenges me. She makes me want to talk about things I normally wouldn't want to. She makes me laugh. When I'm with her I forget about everything else. She doesn't treat me like I'm something special, she doesn't throw herself at me like all those other girls, she's better than that…"

"Oh god you are so fucked…Do you have any idea how screwed you are?"

"Yes Jake I do. Listen to me I know I'm fucked. That's why I think this is a bad idea; I don't even know why I'm here. It's Brooke Davis. Daddy's little girl, Miss Goody two shoes, who humiliated me in front of my board of directors…"

"It's also Brooke Davis who you spent almost a week with in Vegas at the Four Seasons. Brooke who you bought a dog for, Brooke who you bought for a shit load of money at a charity ball. And …"

"I know all this Jake, you don't have to keep repeating it over and over again. I know, but I also know that no matter what she is Brooke Davis the woman who was suppose to married my brother. I think we both need to remember that factor."

"The man who cheated on her over and over again. Lucas stop making excuses. Look around. We're at the Plaza Hotel on the night of the Fire and Ice ball that Brooke Davis is attending. You're tux is hanging on the door. You spilled your guts out and admitted today that you want to kill whoever touches her. Come on this is crap. You brought me here to give you the final push that you need to be honest with yourself and with Brooke. So I'm going to give it to you. You need to be honest with Brooke. You want her; you want to be with her so do it. Forget the games, and what other people think. If you can seriously let go of all that anger and venom that has consumed you since Gabriella then go for it. Tell Brooke how you feel. Show her who you really are. But if you can't do it then get on a plane tonight and stay way from Brooke. Go to Australia, and when you get home no matter who you see her with, ignore her. Because that girl has been through enough this last few months. And if you hurt her…"

Lucas took a deep breath. "I know you'll kill me…."

Jake started laughing. "No buddy see that's where you're wrong, I wont hurt you. Trust me I wont even touch you. But Glamma, Peyton, and Erica, well let just put it this way, they'll all take turns and picking the flesh off you're body after they kill you."

"Jake come on I swear you're becoming a girl, ever since you married Peyton…"

Jake stood up and walked into the bathroom with a small smile on his face. "Luke take my advice for once. Before you run away, think about everything I told you, and whatever you decide to do I will support you, but no matter what don't piss off any of those women because I wont be able to save you."

THE BALL

"You realize that you're the most beautiful woman in this room. Everyone is staring at us; I can see the gossip columns now. 'Washington Politician and Sexy Southern Belle King and Queen of the Fire and Ice Ball'. Come on Brooke marry me, imagine the life we could have. The parties, the events, the houses. We've known each other for years it would be a match made in heaven."

Brooke started to giggle. "Oh yeah we would have a great life you, me and your boyfriend all sharing the same bed. Andy we're friends I adore you and I would anything for you but I'm not going to anybody's scapegoat ever again. Now dance with me, rich stuffy people bore me."

Now it was Andy's turn to laugh. "Since when? My, my, my Brookie you sure have changed and the offer is still on the table anytime you want to become Mrs. Andy Hargrove just say the word and your wish is my command. I would love to dance with you but Senator Richards just walked through the door and I need him to endorse my campaign.. You could join me and dazzle him like you did everyone else tonight. I swear I saw the jaws drop of every women in here."

"Ha ha. Actually you go be dazzling I'm going to powder my nose and then I'm going to find Peyton. She went to find a phone and call Jake."

"The desperation is showing on that one. Jesus I never thought I would see Peyton act like this but then again it is Valentines Day and everyone acts just a bit insane. Find me in a bit and watch your back, some of this socialites are looking at you like they want you dead."

"I will go and get your endorsement." Brooke answered as she gave her friend a squeeze in his arm. Brooke crossed the ballroom with a big smile on her face. She had done it, and she felt amazing. She stopped a few times and said hello to a few familiar faces. Everyone kept telling her how amazing she looked, how wonderful it was to see her, and some the brave ones even gave her their condolences about Nathan. Brooke smiled and nodded her head at them, they all bored her to death, and she just wanted the night to be over. She walked into the Ladies room and took out her silver compact and began to powder her nose. She stared at her reflection and smiled. She had made the right choice, the dress was amazing and it was the exactly the look she had been after. Ellie Saab was a genius; there was no doubt in Brooke's mind. She had explained to the designer exactly what she wanted. The look she was after and the designer had defiantly delivered. The dress was pure genius. The red, silk, beaded, strapless gown with the three tiered skirt and the mermaid tail was provocative but in an elegant manner. The dress clung to her body and showed off her tiny waist. She wore Glamma's ruby necklace and ruby drop earrings that completed the look she was after. She knew she had left them speechless and she was glad she had shut them up and now she could go home. There was nothing left to do she had done what she had set out to do, and now she was free to live her life.

She gathered her things and walked out the door. She scanned the ballroom looking for Peyton. She spotted Andy talking to a group of politicians that she vaguely remember being introduced to not wanting to interrupted them or be sucked into a boring political conversation, she kept on walking. She looked around but she still couldn't find her. Finally a few seconds later she spotted Peyton standing alone, in a corner, looking terribly sad. Her heart broke for her friend. She was just about to walk over to her when she saw Peyton's face light up as she ran towards the other side of the room. Brooke watched as Peyton ran straight into Jake's arms. She watched as Jake held her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head. She felt a small twinge in her gut as she watched her best friend being pulled into a long deep kiss. Peyton finally got what she wanted for Valentines Day and she was glad. She walked to the coat room and grabbed her coat. She didn't bother to say good night. Andy was deep in a conversation with the politicians, and Peyton was with Jake. She walked out of the ball room into the cold New York air and began to walk down the steps when she heard a familiar voice.

"Damn princess you look good for being just out of rehab." Brooke closed her eyes hoping that she was imaging the voice. The last thing she needed tonight was Lucas Scott. Determination set in. She couldn't bear to be around him. Tonight she had managed to show everyone who she had become and Lucas wasn't going to ruin it for her.

"Hey slow down. You're wearing those things on your feet, do you really want to end up in the emergency room tonight?"

"Leave me alone Luke." She answered as she kept running. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she felt another twinge in her gut. "Damn you Luke."

"Princess, look I need to talk to you. I have a limo come on I'll take you back to the penthouse."

"No way. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Quit being so stubborn! Brooke its freezing. Get in the Limo. I swear I'll behave, I'll keep my hands to myself. Just give me a few minutes, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Brooke looked at the man in front of her and saw the urgency in his eyes. "Is something wrong? Oh my god did something happen to Drew. I swear I could have sworn he was coming down with something, why did I go on this stupid trip. Luke tell me. Now!"

Lucas grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "No Princess it's not about Drew. He's fine, actually he's better than fine, he discovered Oreo's today. Major sugar high, grandma didn't know what to do with him."

Brooke started laughing. "Actually he discovered them a few weeks ago. So if this isn't about Drew then what's up? I don't see any desks around so I'm guessing you don't want a quickie or do you? I'm not sure its appropriate to do it on the steps of The Plaza, but hey you never know."

Luke ignored her and took her by the arm towards the sidewalk. "Okay I deserve that but listen to me I need to tell you something. It's really hard for me to do but I have to do it. Now I need you to be quiet and just to listen. Can you do that for once?"

"Luke…" Brooke answered him with hesitation in her voice.

"Princess get into the car and listen to me. You have no idea how hard this is and I swear if I don't do it now I might lose my nerve, and say fuck it . Trust me I want to."

Brooke looked at him with a questioning look but decided to follow him into the waiting car. The driver open the door for her and she went into the limo, Lucas followed.

"Where to Mr. Scott?" she heard the driver ask.

"Um Simon take us through Central Park the long way."

"Yes Mr. Scott." The driver answered.

Brooke sat back into the leather seat and waited for Lucas to start talking. She watched as he poured himself a brandy and then gulped it down.

"Want one?" he asked her.

"No." she replied.

"Okay… well … um… Look Princess this is really hard for me to say but I'm just going to come out and say it. Just be quiet and listen to everything I have to say before you say anything."

"Okay."

"Um look first of all um I've been a dick. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for your first time, I'm sorry for being an ass to you, and I'm sorry about the desk thing. I shouldn't have done that. You didn't deserve it. There's nothing I can say to make all those things go away but I hope that you accept my apology." Luke grabbed a bottle from the bar and poured himself another drink. He lifted the glass up to his lips and gulped down it's contents. Brooke just watched him waiting to see what he said next.

"Princess I don't know how else to do this. I feel like an idiot. So I'm just going to come out an say it. Look Brooke I want a shot."

"Huh?" Brooke asked him. "A shot a shot of Tequila?'

"No not that kind of shot. I want a shot with you. Look I know you started dating and that you went out with Nose um Reggie. And I'm happy that you're finally moving on. But um well I want to be in the running too. I want a shot with you. Now I know that I've been a real dick to you and that I don't deserve a chance with you but I'm hoping that you forget about that and let me show you that I'm not such a dick."

Brooke was dumbfounded. She couldn't; believe her ears. "Um I don't know what to say."

"Listen to me. I know that this is confusing you and I wish that I could do this another way. But I have no idea how to do this, I'm a guy, guys aren't good with this stuff. Look for the last couple of weeks hell the last two months I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I have fun with you Brooke and I think you have fun with me. I want to take it to the next level. I know this is shocking and I can't believe I'm even saying this but I have to. I don't want to wonder three months from now what would have happen if I hadn't been honest with you. I know that you think I'm an asshole and I am but I want to show you a different side of me. I want to go out and have dinner with you. I want us to have fun. Do normal stuff that two people do."

"Damn Luke are you that horny that you're just spewing out stuff." Brooke answered him in an angry voice. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to knock him out, right there where he stood. But she couldn't she was afraid that if her hand made any contact with his skin, she would succumb. Instead of slapping him, she took a step back and gave him a dirty look. "You don't really expect me to fall for this do you? Because I can tell you right now, I'm not fucking you tonight or ever. So if that's you're game tell it to someone else."

"No, no Princess it's not like that. This is not about sex. Not that sex with you isn't amazing but no this is not about sex. This is about wanting more. Brooke I need you to be in my life. I know there obstacles, trust me I know because I went over them in my head a zillion times, and I know you're going to give me another zillion reasons why you and I can't be together. And I don't even know if together is going to work but I do know that when I'm with you I feel like a different person, and I like it. I like the way you nibble your hair when you're reading. I like how you hum to the music when I'm driving, I like the way you play blocks with Drew. You're not like any of those other girls and I love that. I like the fact that you keep my on my toes…"

"Luke…"

"No I'm not done. Jake accused me tonight of running away from things and he's right. And I'm not running from this. I want you to know what's going on with me. I don't care if this makes me less of a man, but I need to get this out. I like you. I like you more than a friend. And I know that sounds juvenile but I'm not feeling like myself right now. Look I want to be with you. I want to see if we could make it work. We'll take it as slow as you want to and if you don't want anyone to know then no one will know. And if you want the whole world to know that we're dating then the whole world will know. We'll do it anyway you want to do it. I don't want to have sex I just want us to hang out."

"Luke…"

"Hear me out. I thought this through while I was getting the nerve to go into the party tonight. I thought about getting into the car without going in and not doing this. I thought about staying away from you and then I thought about what would happen if I didn't go in and get this off my chest. I don't want to think about us three years from now and wonder. I hate what if's. I'm not sure if us is the right thing but I'm also not sure that it's wrong. I never want to wonder. I want to try. I think that if you and I both tried it could work. And if it doesn't work well at least there wont be any what if's because we'll both know that we tried. Brooke I know I told you to be quiet but now you're kind of freaking me out say something"

"I don't know what to say, Luke we can't. I can't. You know this."

"Why not? Seriously why not. What's stopping us. Nathan is gone. You're free and I'm not with anyone. This isn't a marriage proposal it's just a lets start dating. Lets go out a couple of times and see what happens. It's not that big of a deal."

"You know that its not that easy. You know that there are other factors to consider."

"No there not. Look this is about us you and me. That's it. Not anyone else. This is our lives not anyone else's. Princess look at me. I've poured my guts out to you, I've never done that before. Look at me can you honestly tell me that you don't want to? That you don't wonder? That you don't remember Vegas? If you can say no then I'll leave you alone, we'll pretend like this conversation never took place. But if you don't say no I'll be back in two weeks top from Australia and I would love to take you out."

Brooke was quiet. She stared at Luke not sure what to say or do. She processed his words through her head. She was so confused; there was so much to figure out. Lucas stared at her too. He breath a sigh of relieve She was quiet, she was thinking about it. he took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"Come on Princess take a chance with me. It might be the best ride you'll ever take."

Author's Note: So guys I hope you liked it. I know I left with a bit of a cliffhanger but trust me the other cliffhanger I had planned would have been worse. Cathy talked me out of it. So here it is. Now Unbreakable is up next. The chapter is almost done so after that, I'm going to start the next chapter of AWW. Now I have to dedicate this chapter to two people. Mary who made me an amazing banner and to the girl I'm so sorry I don't know your name. I think it's Brucas Luvin anyway she said she went into someone's bedroom during a party just to check if I updated, She even interrupted a couple who was in the middle of doing something… LOL I loved that. So you know the drill review away. I really do get more inspirations when there are a lot of reviews. Also let me know what you think Brooke is going to say to Luke… I really want to see who is right… JAZZY… anyway happy turkey day to all. Oh one more thing. A lot of you have expressed an interest in my board, which is getting bigger everyday. We finally added music. I'm sorry if I haven't gotten back to you. Please send me an email if you want to join. I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Now leave me lots of reviews so I can read them and say okay let me start writing…lol bye guys..


	81. The Foreshadows of the Future?

Author's Note: Okay, okay its here but don't expect too much. It's filler but I will tell you this much every line, every paragraph has a meaning into the future. The next few chapters of a woman's worth are all set ups to Brooke's future. Remember the title a woman's worth, so what is Brooke worth? What's in store for her and how does Lucas fit into it all? So as you're reading this take note, everything I wrote I wrote with a reason. This chapter took a long time because my small board of 150 shot up to over 1,000 members. It kept me pretty busy as well as the lovely emails I got from my new spoiler source who said and I quote tell me a big spoiler for AWW and I will tell you what's in store for the show, I'm dying to know who blank is and when blank is coming back. That was the most interesting email I have gotten in a while, thought they were kidding till I contact another person who gets spoilers. I had to confirm them and I think they will all pan out but hey don't shoot the messenger. On another note since we put in role playing on the board, members have requested a aww role playing and I have decided to do it. It will be started this weekend after I write the next chapter of AWW because I'm planning to update Unbreakable ASAP (there is a Kate spade with my name on it in Houston, Texas). Cathy has called Glamma so if u want to participate join the board or pm me on the board. Okay so I always dedicate my chapters this one is dedicated to Lac18 who never gave up on the board, and to Sam, Amanda, Jessie, Brittany, Alicia, Kase, Mary, Maddie, Heartsmash, Jazzy, Callalily, and Ms Otown. Also two my two favorite mods Cheery and Ange. And as always to cath who I talk to a zillion times a day and no matter what we always find something new to talk about. I cannot wait till May when she and I are going to sit in plush white robes at the Ritz, sipping champagne and watching the season finale of One Tree Hill. LOL, HALESSSSS. Two more things please read A time best forgotten it is an amazing story that everyone should be reading Ange wrote it and I need to plug it. I re read it over the weekend and fell in love with it all over again. SO heres the deal I had a total of 35 pm about aww and another 20 emails asking me to update so I will not update till I have over 50 reviews for this chapter. LOL U guys really bugged me. LOL. So here it is A woman's worth now take a breath and try not to kill me and remember everything I wrote I wrote for a reason (Jazzy) so lets see what you guys figure out. Oh and Bibleboymary here u go.

Chapter 84

The Foreshadows of the Future.

1Something was wrong. There was something big going on and Brooke could feel it. The only time she was at the foundation on weekends was when she was planning a huge fund-raiser. Mae had always insisted that working on weekends was wrong, weekends were to relax. But the tone of Mae's voice a half hour ago was anything but. It was Saturday afternoon and the office building was practically empty but Mae had asked her to come as soon as possible. Brooke hadn't hesitated, if Mae needed her, she was there.

Brooke got off the elevator and made her way down the hall as fast as she her seven hundred dollar, black, lace up; Michael Kors boots would let her. She had been at her salon; her hairdresser had been blow drying her newly highlighted hair, when Mae had called to summon her to her office, a first for her. As she walked down the hallway she could hear someone yelling, after a few seconds she realized that it was Mae. She hurried down the hallway and finally she reached Mae's office. Mae was standing behind her desk, talking to someone on the phone. She looked at Brooke, and with her hand, motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs. Brooke sat down and waited for Mae to get off the phone. Despite the anger in her face Mae looked ever inch the matriarch, in her pink Chanel suit, with matching pumps. Brooke watched her as she listened intently to the voice coming out of the other end of the phone. Finally after a few minutes of silence, on her part, she finally spoke.

"I don't care how much it costs, just do it and do it now. I'm Mae Scott and it's my money don't ever forget that!" She screamed into the phone before she slammed it down.

"Mae, what's wrong?" Brooke asked. Mae was not the type of woman to scream and yell. She was usually the calm one who talked out a problem before resorting to threats.

"The world is what wrong Brooke! I know that it's Saturday, I so glad that you could meet me at such short notice. A situation has come up which is making me change my plans. As you well know, I had planned to retire later on this year. Well something has happen that has changed those plans."

"Okay, tell me what is going on, and maybe I can help you." Brooke asked as she shut off her phone that had been ringing.

"Brooke I've decided to resign from the foundation effective immediately and would like you to take over right now." Mae said in a serious voice as she sat down in her chair.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked her in disbelief.

"I know this is a bit sudden but it cannot be help. The job would, of course, mean more money and you would have my office. I would like it if Erica took over your current position I think she is the perfect person to work with you. I believe you two can accomplish a great many things side by side. I have also scheduled a meeting with Peyton for tomorrow. I want her to take over the music and art part of the Scott family patronage. I know that this is a bit shocking but this is what I want to do. Jules, the woman that Keith had the distaste to make his wife, is dying to take over both the foundation as well as all my seats on various boards; I'm nipping that concept in the bud as we speak. That woman is pure evil; thank god she won't be in my family much longer. Ugh, she'll probably dance on top of my grave when I pass away."

Brooke was stunned. "I don't understand?" was all that left her lips.

"Oh darling, don't worry about Jules, let's just say she has a few things coming to her. You know me Brooke, I don't ever forget anything, and what she did to Drew, with the nanny business, was never far from my mind. It's now time to get even, especially after what she did today. The nerve of that woman! What was Keith thinking when he married her. Anyway there is no point dwelling about that woman, let's talk, instead, about your new position"

"Mae please slow down! I don't understand why you are quitting, what is going on?"

"You don't want the job?" Mae asked her.

"Of course I want the job. I love the foundation; I'm flattered that you would want me to head it now. I'm not sure I'm the most qualified person and it's a bit scary…"

"Brooke, trust me, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you were qualified."

"But Lucas and Keith…"

"Stop right there, it's my decision not theirs. But I did call Luke in Australia this morning and informed him what was going on and he agreed. Keith also agreed with me. The last thing he wants is Jules to take over, god help us all. That woman doesn't have a charitable bone in her body. So sweetheart, what's your answer?"

"Yes! Of course my answer is yes. I'm still a little confused by this whole thing, but my answer is yes."

"Good. I have informed all the board members and I will always be available if you need me. I plan to remain on the hospital board so that will make your job a bit easier, and I 'm still going to keep my seat on other charity boards, except for the art and music ones, I plan to ask Peyton to take over those. They take too much of my time and I need all the time I can get."

"Mae what's the matter? Are you ill?'

Mae stood, walked over to Brooke, and sat down next to her. She reached over and took her hand. "I'm fine; it's not about me it's about Drew."

Brooke felt her heart sink. "What's wrong with him? Mae please tell me, is he sick?"

"No! He's fine. He'll be here in a bit. Whitey is bringing him. He took him to the basketball courts this morning to play. He can't even hold the ball but Whitey keeps saying that he has the making of a fine ball player." Mae answered as she giggled.

"I still don't understand?" Brooke said with a confused expression on her face.

"Have you heard of Stepping Stone Pre School?"

"Of course I've heard of it, it's the most prestigious school in North Carolina. Parents kill to get their children in. There are children on a waiting list who haven't even been conceived yet. It's snooty and over priced."

"Yes it is, I agree with you on that, but it doesn't matter what I think of it, the problem is that Victoria Randolph, the head of enrollment, has blackballed Drew."

"What?" Brooke said with disbelief in her voice.

"You heard me she has blackballed my Drew. Not that I would have sent him there, but it's the principle of the matter that bothers me the most."

"But why did she do it? I always thought you two were good friends. Where did you hear this?"

"Oh no, we were good acquaintances, or were. That woman is nobody's friend and I plan to take care of her in good time. I was at my Junior League meeting last week, and Pamela Treadway was bragging left and right that her new grandson, Brett, was invited to attend the school. I found out that most of the women, who were grandmothers, had their grandchildren enrolled in the school. Invitations were sent out months ago, and Drew never received one! I thought it was an oversight on Victoria's part until Pamela asked me why Drew was never at the playgroup with all the other children."

"What playgroup?"

"The one that Sarah Anderson started. All new mothers and grandmothers of Tree Hill society belong to it. They meet once a week in someone's house and the children play. Brooke I have never been invited to bring Drew."

"Oh Mae!"

"So I decided to rectify the situation. I went home and immediately called that woman, and asked her flat out why Drew hadn't been invited, she answered that many of the parents were concerned about the family that he came from. I flipped out, as Lucas would say, the family, he is a Scott, he has impeccable breeding! She said on his father's side but his mother is questionable. Because of that woman who Nathan decided to have an affair with, my grandson, the future heir is being sited! They won't accept him in a playgroup or at the school because of Haley James. If Nathan had done what he did with someone more socially acceptable then this wouldn't be a problem, but because his mother comes from the other side of the tracks Drew will forever have this stigma on him."

"No he won't! I won't allow it. I'll make some calls; I'll see what I can do. The Davis have more clout in this town than the Anderson's and the Randolph's, put together, and for Drew I'll use it. No one has the right to treat a child like that. They are basically showing their children that playing with Drew is bad because his mother isn't socially acceptable. How dare they? He is a sweetheart and a lot cuter than Sarah Anderson's baby who has monkey ears! I swear this town…"

"I know, trust me, I know! But I took care of it. I made some calls and Drew's invitation to attend the school came this morning. Of course I would never sent him there not after this and I also called an old friend of Royale's, who is on the board of the school, and explained the situation and also told him that the Scott family will no longer be donating any money to that institution. I made some calls and, well let's just say, Victoria Randolph won't be, um, asked to any parties in the near future. And neither will Sarah Anderson, its cruel Brooke. They're cruel, to do this to a child. What has Drew done to them? Is this what he is going to have to encounter for the rest of his life? It's not right, I could strangle Nathan. Then, of course, this morning, Keith and Jules stop by for breakfast, I was telling Keith about the situation and that Viper that he married took their side." Mae said as tears started rolling down her face.

Brooke was furious; she wanted to scream, to hit someone. "What? Oh Mae, don't cry. "

"She had the nerve to say that Drew was the embarrassment of our family. That I should have left him with his aunt that bar waitress. That everyone talks about our family, and that Drew will never be accepted in society. The gall, thank god that she'll be out of our family soon enough. Keith was livid, he stood up, grabbed her and they left. For the first time in my whole life I think I can say, my son has developed a back bone. But no whatever what I think of Jules she was right, Drew does have that skeleton in his closet and I have to do something about it."

"Listen to me I wont allow this. Drew won't be treated like this. Is this why you're giving up the foundation?" Brooke said in a loud voice.

Mae reached over and grabbed a tissue out of the box that was on her desk. "Partly, I need to spend sometime with the baby, and well, Whitey too. I'm tired Brooke, and I feel partly responsible for this situation of Drew's, I should have seen this coming."

Before Brooke could answer, Whitey entered the room with Drew in his arms, dressed in a blue track suit that Brooke had bought him a few weeks earlier. Mae watched as Brooke's face lit up as Drew reached for her.

"Hello Angel, I missed you so much since yesterday. Guess what Brookie did today? I went to the book store and I bought you a bunch of dinosaur books and then I went and bought you dinosaur pj's. Yes I did, and tomorrow you and I are going to read them and have lunch with Jenny. What do you think about that Drew angel?"

The little boy squealed in laughter as Brooke tossed him up in the air. Whitey and Mae kept looking at the twosome with faint smiles on both their lips.

"Drew can you say Brookie? Brookie. No huh? Not yet? Its okay you're brilliant anyway. I have to go, I have a family meeting to attend but I'd rather spend the afternoon with you, yes I would."

Brooke gave the baby one last squeeze and handed him back to Whitey. Drew immediately started to play with Whitey's beard. Brooke laughed when she saw Whitey wince in pain. She stood up and walked over to Mae and kissed her cheek. "I'll stop by tomorrow and we'll talk more about this. I think it's a premature decision."

"Nothing left to talk about you're heading the foundation that's it."

"Congratulations Brooke." Whitey said as Brooke planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Whitey." She answered. "I'll be over in the afternoon Mae, with Jenny. They have a play-date."

"Yes, please I love Jenny, such a sweet little girl. I'm glad your back I thought we had lost you to Washington, I'm glad I was wrong!"

"Not you too? I get enough of that from Glamma. Bye guys, bye Angel, I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke said as she walked out of Mae's office.

Mae threw her head back in frustration. "You see that? Whitey, did you see her?"

Whitey sighed as he sat down and began to tickle Drew's stomach. "I saw it sweetheart but I still think you should stay out of it."

"No! I don't agree with you!"

"I didn't think you would!"

"That girl should have been his mother, you know it and I know it."

"She should have been but she's not Mae and you can't change the past! Nathan made his choice."

"The wrong choice, Whitey. The wrong choice. Look at Brooke, what was that boy thinking?"

Whitey started to laugh. "It's not what was he thinking, it's more like what was he thinking with."

."Whitey don't be so crass! But you're right it can't be helped, he picked Haley! Besides they weren't right for each other. Brooke has spirit, she's a fighter. Look at the way she pulled herself up from this whole, ugly, Haley James mess. She doesn't back down from a fight, most women in her situation would have hid, but not Brooke. She showed everyone in this town who she was. Whitey look at her."

"I have, and your right, but I know what you're getting at and I'm telling you stop it Mae!"

"Oh be quiet you old goat, you have no idea what's going through my head right now!"

"Mae…"

"I want that girl in my family, she's a Scott, and she's just like me. Nathan was like Keith, he followed the rules, never did anything that wasn't seen right, well until now" Mae chuckled.

"Yeah you're right about that!"

"Nathan always followed Royale's rules, even after the bastard died. Marry the right girl from the right family. Go to the right schools, join the club and breed. Now Lucas, well he fought everything Royale wanted for him. He did what he wanted, never listened to anyone. He's strong, like me. He has Karen's free spirit and Dan's drive. Look what he's done with the company and the way he bought Brooke at the at the auction. I'm telling you, Brooke and Lucas, that's the way this has to go, and the children. Brooke loves children." Mae said in a dreamy voice. "They would have some amazing, looking kids. And not to mention the Scott and Davis fortunes combine."

"Mae she already went down that road and look how it ended."

"She went down the road with the wrong man. Nathan was all wrong for her but Lucas…"

"Mae…"

"Drew needs a mother Whitey. I'm not enough. He loves her, I've seen them together and I've seen Luke with both of them. They look like a family. And Luke, he's been through so much, and when he's with Brooke, well he looks happy. He looks like Dan use to look when Karen walked into the room. He lights up. I want them together and I will make that happen. You know how I am when I set my mind on something. The house is so empty. It needs Brooke, it needs life. Drew needs brothers and sisters and Lucas, well he needs a wife. The right wife not like that woman, from Spain."

"Mae this isn't an acquisition. It's not like taking over a company. These are two people who have been through a lot and its also about a little boy. You cannot control who Lucas falls in love with."

"Yes, you're right, I can't, but I can give them a push. Look, I wouldn't be doing this unless I saw something, a spark. I see it. I see Lucas's face when Brooke walks into the room, and Brooke I see something too. Its new, but its there. And if they were to get married and they adopt Drew, the stigma of Haley James would be out of his life."

"Mae, she would still be his mother. Her blood runs through his veins. Honey, you can't change that and you know it."

"Unfortunately, but she's dead, and Brooke is alive. She loves him. She's acted more like a mother than that gutter rat ever did. She cares about him and spends time with him. More time than I do. Brooke is that child's mother; at least she deserves to be. Whitey, if I'm right and Lucas and Brooke have feelings for each other and they got married think about it."

"Think about what? Mae there is a lot of what ifs in your dreams. You're rambling, not making much sense, and you're scaring me. Look, if there is something going on between Brooke and Luke let nature take its course, do not interfere. Besides didn't we just read in the paper that Brooke is dating that politician fellow? "

"Whitey darling, come on, Andy Hargrove! Lucas is a hundred times better than him. Now think about it for a second, hypothetically speaking if they got married and adopted Drew he would be their son. A Davis and a Scott, socially no one would ever deny him entrance into society. There would be talk, but the Davis family is a lot older and connected than the Scott's, but combined it would be a powerful combination. Yes, that is the solution to this problem. I always wanted Brooke in my family and Lucas needs a wife. And Drew needs a mother and a family. Brooke is the solution."

"Mae, stay out of it." Whitey said as he reached into his pocket and handed Drew his pacifier. "I'm begging you, if you're right let nature take its course."

Mae walked over to her desk and reached for the phone. She smiled at Drew and then began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling now Mae?" Whitey asked as he rolled his eyes. Mae Scott was a stubborn woman and once she got something in her head it was hard to get it out.

"Olivia Du Bois. I think it's been a while since we've had a night out with her and Robbilard."

"OH SHIT!" Whitey exclaimed. "Do not drag Liv into this."

"Whitey the baby, watch your mouth. And I'm not dragging Liv into anything, I caught her more than once watching Luke and Brooke, I can tell we both want the same thing. And before you say another word, I do plan to let nature take its course, but I'm going to help it alone the way, it's the Scott way."

MEANWHILE

"I know! I wanted to make sure that you got my message. Gergiev the dresses where perfect, exactly what I wanted. I wanted to say thank you for getting them to me so quickly. I plan to order more when I get to New York next month, please let Mr. Saab know that. Now um please tell him that I have decided to wear the purple one to the hospital benefit but I would like the red one also. Great! I'll call him next week to set up my fittings. Have a nice weekend."

Brooke dropped her cell phone into her purse and reached for the handle of her front door, and let herself in. She stopped in the foyer and looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Hello I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm here." she said in a loud voice. She waited a few minutes and a smile spread across her face when she heard her father's voice. She walked into the dining room and saw that he was sitting at the head of the table.

"Is that my daughter? Brooke is that you or is this illusion? A dream, a mirage? Am I going to wake up?"

"Daddy!" Brooke said as she started to giggle.

"What? Can you blame me? You've been avoiding this since you turn eighteen. I actually thought that you would come up with another excuse but I guess I was wrong. I owe your grandmother a hundred dollars you know, she said you would show. I have to say I didn't think you would show up at this meeting."

"Ha, ha what would mom say if she knew you were betting against your own daughter?" Brooke asked her father as she walked around the antique cheery wood table and kissed her father on the cheek. "Where is mom? I'm here; don't tell me she isn't going to show up?"

"Mom is right here, hello darling. What can I get you, a sandwich maybe?" Mary Davis said as she hugged her daughter before sitting down at the table across from her husband who handed both his wife and daughter a booklet each. She looked so comfortable in a black, velour track suit, that Brooke had bought her on her last trip to New York City.

"Um I told Lily just to grab me some coffee. I'm not really hungry. I had a horrible morning." Brooke answered as Lily walked into the dining room and set an enormous sandwich, a bowl of fruit salad, and a large glass of milk in front of her.

"Um Lilly wrong person, I just wanted coffee."

"Mrs. Davis said no coffee and asked me to bring you this instead." Lily answered

"MOM!" Brooke said in a loud voice. "Come on I can't eat all this. You know I never eat a lot for lunch, usually a salad."

"Brooke just eat it. You look too skinny you need to eat. I haven't been here to take care of you, because I've been on the campaign trail with your father so let me just do this today, humor me and eat your food. God knows what you eat the rest of the day, I don't even want to know. Lots of junk and fast food, ugh I want you here for dinner tonight Brooke."

"As much as I want to spend an evening with you two before you guys take off again, tonight I'm busy, I already have dinner plans. But I do promise to eat all my vegetables if that makes you feel better. Now where is Glamma? I want to take a long bath before I have to leave; I've had a hell of a morning."

"Is everything okay?" Mary asked with a concern voice.

"No its not, it's far from okay. Let me ask you a question mom how well do you know Victoria Randolph and Sarah Anderson."

"I know them but I don't have lunch with them. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I just left a distraught Mae who told me that those two vipers have blackballed Drew!"

"What?" Mark said as he took off his glasses on the table. "There must've been some sort of mistake, that's not possible."

"Oh god I was afraid that was going to happen."

Brooke looked at her mother. "What do you mean you were afraid this was going to happen?"

"Oh darling people are cruel and they love to gossip. They don't care that Drew is a little baby, he is part of a scandal. And he's a Scott, people are envious of the Scotts, they want to see them brought down, what they don't understand is that wont. Mae is a force to be reckoned with and she will fight till her death for her family. As for Drew unfortunately his mother will be something that he'll have to deal with but he is after all a Scott and the Scott's are strong, he'll survive."

Brooke rolled his eyes. "Why should he have to? He's just a baby, an innocent adorable little baby, who hasn't done anything to anyone. I wish there was something I could do. I want to rip those two women to shreds for hurting him."

"Mae will take care of it, and …"

"And what mom?"

Mary smiled at Brooke. "Sarah Anderson has just submitted her application to join the Daughters of the South, and well I could drop a few things here and there to the other members and see that she is blackball."

"Mary!"

"Mom!"

"What? I can be devious too. Look I love that little boy and I adore Mae. Dan Scott was one of my oldest friends and I hate injustice. I say pay back is a bitch." Mary answered them with a wink.

"Mary!"

"Mom!"

"Now Brooke lets talk about something a tad bit more interesting, your date tonight!"

"I never said I had a dinner date, I said dinner plans. I have dinner plans with some friends its no big deal?"

"Are you sure? Your hair and well Lily told me she pressed your red dress! You seem to be making a big effort for just a dinner with friends."

"You have dinner plans Dumpling, I hope it's not with Nosebleed I can't stand his father and his grandmother that woman practically accosted me at the club after you went to her dinner party, talking about grandbabies oh god, please anyone but Nosebleed."

"Mark his name Reginald, stop calling him Nosebleed." Mary scolded her husband as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Mary everyone calls him Nosebleed, even you so stop."

"Well he is a nice boy, but I know who Brooke is having dinner tonight with, Andrew Hargrove and his parents are in town. When where you planning on telling us about you and Andy Hargrove? His mother called me and told me that you two made the society pages again as the new couple to watch, and then she gushed about you and the dinner parties your organized for him in Washington. So tell me is it serious?"

"Brooke please tell me its not, the last thing I want is for you to marry a politician. Having your dad be one I think is enough, besides the Hargrove's are too snobby for my taste. All they care about is proper breeding and old money. I shot a round of golf last month with Andy's father, the judge and he kept complaining that Annie had married beneath her by marrying that foreigner, as he called him. My god Annie's husband is a lord, he comes from one of the oldest families in England. The man is a snob and he cheats in golf too."

"Mark, Andy is great though, he always complements me on my clothes and jewelry. We've know him forever, he practically grew up with her."

"I don't care his father is an ass. Andy's great but not right for Brooke."

"You don't think anyone is right for Brooke." Mary answered him back as she rolled her eyes. "I don't think you'll ever be happy with who she brings home. I think Andrew Hargrove is perfect for her. So romantic, when Glamma told me about the Casablanca lilies and the white roses flower arrangements that arrive every morning at 9:00 am I swear I almost swoon. Brooke that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard."

Mark cleared his throat. "Mary is that really the most romantic thing you have ever heard off? I mean I remember a few years ago some guy serenaded a certain girl under her bedroom window."

Mary started laughing. "Yes I remember that! I also remember my mother throwing cold water right on you heard."

"You mother never liked me!"

"She didn't marry you I did. And you're right Andy's gestures are nice but yours are better."

"Okay can we focus now? Remember me you're daughter who you basically forced to do this today. Where is Glamma? I don't want to be doing this all day." Brooke said as she looked at her watch it was almost three a clock.

"She's coming Brookie, you know she doesn't get up till six after she comes back from a tip relax. Now back to Andy is it serious? Come on I'm dying to know. Are you going to go to the hospital benefit with him? Oh sweetheart please tell me you are we can share a table, I think you're father and I will be back by then."

"Mother I hate to burst your bubble but Andrew Hargrove and I are just really good friends. I love him like a brother. I helped him out because he asked me to do him a favor. I threw a couple of dinner parties and hosted a meet and greet it's not a big deal. There is nothing romantic about us and there never will be. We occasionally have dinner, see a movie, and go out socially. We've have been friends for years. His sister is one of my best friends. And if he sends me flowers it's not a big deal because he is just showing me his gratitude."

"When a man sends a woman once or twice its not a big deal, but darling everyday for two weeks that is huge. Now about that table I think we can get a good one Mark can you make a call?"

"Yeah I can as long as we're not going with either of her suitors parents, especially Nosebleed's."

"Oh god kill me now!" Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "And I'm not seeing Reggie either I just went to dinner with him, it was no big deal. And Andy is not a big deal either. "

Mary Davis smiled at her daughter. "Okay if you say so, I won't pry anymore. But I just wanted to say one thing I'm ecstatic that you're dating again. I was so worry I never thought after…"

Brooke smiled as she watched her mother demeanor change. "After Nathan, is that what you want to say mother, you know you can, its okay I'm not going to break because you said Nathan. Maybe if you say Brad Pitt I might start to swoon a bit, but that's about it."

"Yes sweetheart after Nathan. I was so worried that you would never recover and look at you now dating Andrew Hargrove."

"Mom I'm not dating Andy now stop. We're just good friends nothing more. Now can get on with this important family meeting? Where is Glamma?"

"Yes where is mother? Mary can you ask Lily to tell her that we're waiting for her?"

Mary was just about to stand up when Olivia sauntered into the room. Her hair was pulled into a long pony tail, and she was wearing a long green velvet robe with fur on the collar, and on the cuffs of the sleeves. There wasn't a trace of make up on her face but she still looked beautiful. Brooke started to giggle when she noticed the enormous emerald earrings that shone brightly in her ears.

"No need to ask Lily to get me, The Liv is here. And yes I know I look good and I just woke up too. No need to be jealous Mary if you used the cream I told you about you can look as good as I look. Hello Brooke it's nice to see you for a change. And Mark darling you look tired are you have trouble sleeping? Do you need some of mummy's sleeping brew?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "NO! Mother I don't need your brew of rum, god I can't believe that you use to give me rum when I was little."

"A half of teaspoon in a cup of tea it was no big deal. You were such a pain getting up in the middle of the night during that whole, Mummy there's a monster in my closet phase. Besides I gave it to Brooke too and both of you turn out just fine."

"You did not Olivia." Mary said in an astonished voice. "Wait! Oh my god you didn't? When Brooke was teething, those old families remedies, OLIVIA."

"Relax Mary, it work didn't it. I mean you got to sleep didn't you. And it was an old family recipe passed down from my great grandmother to my grandmother, who passed it on to my mom, and she passed it down to me. I would have told you but you and Mark were so uptight the first eighteen years of Brooke life, ugh talk about over protective. Thank god Brooke had me in her life. Besides look at her now, gorgeous just like her Glamma."

"Nice earrings Glamma." Brooke said trying to change the subject.

"Yes they are a little gift from me to me. The other day I was sitting on my bed with nothing to do and I said to myself Liv you need a little bit of retail therapy. When was the last time you did something nice for yourself? So I made a call and I was off to Beverly Hills, and there I got these little babies, the matching necklace and bracelet. I also bought my whole entire spring wardrobe and a couple of more things. If you had gone flying to Washington, you could have gone with me Brookie and I would have bought you a new wardrobe too, but since you decided to play politicians wife and leave me I only bought you a few things. Oh by the way your daily arrangement of flowers has arrived. I hope you don't mind I told Lily to put them in my room, you have enough. So have we started yet?"

"No mother we haven't but now that you're here we can get started. I think we need to start with the financial gains versus the loses, and from there figure out what we're going to invest in this year. Brooke stop looking at me like that, you need to take an interest in this someday when we're gone this will al be yours. Besides you have a lot of money invested in the company."

"And you've always handled it for me just fine and stop talking about when you're gone its morbid."

"I handle it because you asked me to, and I agree 290 million dollars is a lot of money and that we shouldn't just let you handle without some guidance but you can't put it off any longer."

"I know dad, I know."

"Good. You know I never agreed with Nathan handling it for you after you got married. I think that you have to handle your own affairs like you mother and you grandmother. Its time you start to know the comings and goings of our family's investments. Now I hope that you let us guide you until you can handle it on your own, and if you decide later on that you want your husband to handle it I'll understand."

"That won't happen daddy, you right I do need to start handling my own finances."

"I'm glad you think so." Mark answered. "Now let's start. We have a lot of things that we need to discuss besides our finances. Brooke, your mother and I want to make sure that you are aware that our family is under great scrutiny right now. This campaign is getting a tad bit complicated it's a close race and my opponent might decide to start digging for skeletons in all of our closets. Things might be said, um and I want to prepare you for it, look darling you're mother and I have tried for years to shield you from all the bad in the world. I feel like we kept you in this plastic bubble, and I'm not sure that was such a good idea. This last few months you've suffered so much and well I feel somewhat responsible, I should have seen what Nathan was doing, but I had blinders when it came to him. You always looked so happy when you were with him. Um I wanted you to live a life full of happiness and surrounded by love. Watching you these last few months has been horrible. I hope you never have to watch your child suffer the way your mother and I have watched you. This is so hard for me to do. You look so happy right now, I hope you can forgive me; I don't want to be the cause of your un happiness. Um I don't even know how to say this..."

"Daddy what's wrong? I don't understand what you're trying to say to me. Is this about Glamma? Has she done something again?"

"Hey! I resent that. I've been behaving." Olivia said as she stood up from her chair and leaned over and grabbed Brooke's plate. "I've done nothing wrong. I've been a good girl." She added as she sat back down and started to eat Brooke's fruit salad

"Look daddy we all know how important this election is to you, but I have to wonder are you worried about something coming out? I mean our family has done nothing wrong, I can't think of anything that your opponent can use against you. Is this about Nathan and everything that happen these last few months? Oh god that's it isn't it. Your opponent might use the whole Nathan Scott mess, and you think that I'm going to leave again, like the last time? Is that it daddy, is that what you want to talk about?"

Mark took off his reading glasses and set them down on the table. "Um it …I guess..." Were all the words that manage to come out. His mouth felt dry, he leaned over and grabbed the crystal glass off the table and took a sip of his juice. He looked at his daughter, for the first time in months she looked so happy and at peace. He glanced at his wife who stared at him with a blank look on her face. He knew her thoughts on the subject and wish he could agree with her, he usually did, but not this time. He looked away from Mary and looked at his mother who gave him a warm, reassuring smile, he smiled back.

"Brooke there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay." Brooke answered him with a confuse expression on her face.

"I'm not sure where to start um, I knew this was going to be hard but…"

"Daddy whatever it is just tell me, I'm a big girl I can handle it."

Mark took a deep breath and began to speak but before the words were able to leave his mouth Mary interrupted him.

"Darling what you're father is trying to say is that the race is close and there is a small chance that Callahan, you're father's opponent, might decide to bring up the whole Nathan mess. Of course we are going to try to keep it under wraps, and personally I don't think it will come out. But we want to make sure that you understand that there is a small chance that it could come out and we don't want you to suffer anymore."

"Mom like I said before I'm a big girl, I can handle it. One of the reasons that I haven't been as involve with the campaign as I wanted to be is because of the Nathan scandal. I know that one of the main focuses of Daddy's campaign is family values. I know that we also have to set an example. If the whole Nathan thing comes out, you guys handle it anyway you want to. If you need me let me know, I'll do whatever I can. Just don't worry about me. Nathan is my past and like I told you last week I've put it behind me. As for any future scandals, I know how much this election means to you daddy and for the record I so think you're going to win."

"I know Brooke. I know you're strong and brave."

"Like her Glamma." Olivia interrupted.

Brooke started to giggle as she watched both her parents roll their eyes as Glamma buttered her toast.

"Mother please don't interrupted I have to say this."

"So say it." Glamma said." My god it's not that difficult."

"Brooke in life things happen that sometimes you can control. People aren't always perfect and I want you to understand that everyone makes mistakes and well…"

"Daddy I know where this is going and I agree. I told you last week I gave up that rage that I had balled up inside me. I forgave Nathan…"

"I know this isn't about Nathan is about …"

"It's about you sweetheart." Mary interrupted. "Brooke we want to make sure that you're okay. We basically sprung this campaign on you and didn't even give you a choice."

"Amen Mary!" Glamma said. "If I had a choice I would have made him run on a democratic ticket but does he ever listen to me? No "

"Mother please!"

"Listen Mark I don't get it why Republican? What did I do to you for you to punish me?"

"Mother look this isn't about you I need to talk to Brooke…"

"Stop it both of you. Now Brooke I know that you have a lot to do today so Mark lets get on with it."

"But Mary…" Mark said in a confuse voice.

Mary gave her husband a smile and in a stern voice said. "Darling I told you, it was pointless to discuss this. Nothing is going to come out in the campaign, now Mark like I said Brooke has a lot to do today and we have a lot to discuss so let's get on with it. There's been enough talk about Nathan Scott and his dirty, little secret in this house. Our family is finally back to normal and Brooke is happy. I don't want anymore tears or suffering. My daughter has been through enough, don't you agree Mark? Shouldn't what happen in the past stay in the past? "

"Mary," Glamma said "Brooke needs to …"

"My daughter, your granddaughter has been through enough, Olivia. Mark I want this talk stop now do you hear me."

Brooke felt the tension in the room, something was off. Her father kept staring at her nervously; Glamma kept staring at her mother and her mother was looking at her with a faint smile on her lips.

"Okay guys what is going on, you're scaring me?"

Mary looked at her husband and said. "Nothing is wrong, right Mark?"

"Daddy?" Brooke asked waiting to see her dad's reaction.

Mark looked at his wife and at his daughter. "Nothing is wrong sweetheart, nothing at all. Now let's get on with it."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked her father. She was about to say something else when her cell phone rang. She looked to see who was calling and got up from the table.

"Excuse me I have to get this. I'll be right back." She got up from the table and walked to the foyer. The minute she left, Mark breath a huge sigh of relief. Olivia shook her head.

"Its not going to go away you two and the more time you wait the worse it's going to be."

Mary rolled her eyes. "No one except us, the Sawyers, and Mae know about it and it'll never come out."

"You know what they say when more than two people know a secret, it doesn't stay secret for long."

"Mother stop it, Mary right. We kept this from her for twenty something years and it never came out, we are going to continue keeping our traps shut! Brooke is never to know and that's it."

Olivia shook her head. "Alright but when it comes out and it bites you in the ass don't say I didn't warn you!"

Later that night…

Brooke took a deep breath as she checked her reflection in her small, sterling silver, compact. Her hair and face were perfect. Just in case she took out her clear Mac lip glass and applied it to her lips. She quickly put the cap back on the small bottle and put it back in her purse. She open the car door and step out. She immediately felt a breeze hit her almost bare legs.

"Shit" she thought to herself as she felt a shiver run across her body. "I should have worn pants."

She walked around her red sports car and open up the passenger side, and took out a small, white, bakery box. She closed the door and felt her heart drop, it was now or never. She took one more look at her reflection in the rear view mirror making sure everything was in place. The red dress looked amazing with the nude fishnets stockings, and red peek a boo suede pumps. Peyton had been right by making her wear her simple, diamond hoops; it was the perfect addition to an outfit that had taken her three hours to decide on. Lifting her head up high she walked down the pathway towards a red door, smiling as she listened to the faint sounds of Frank Sinatra. She was just about to press the bell, when the door open.

"Hi." He said with a huge grin on his face. He took the box out of her hands and waited to see what she would do next

"Hi back." Brooke said smiling. "You couldn't just call could you, like a normal guy? Is everything you do a big gesture?"

"Had to make sure you didn't forget me, I take it you liked the flowers, pretty girl?"


	82. Shaking down the Stars

Authors note:

Hi guys here it is. This chapter like all my chapters is dedicated to someone. That person is Jazzy who got almost all my hints in the last chapter. Oh btw Brooke is not adopted but the secret will come out a lot sooner than you guys think. Thanks to Cheery, who betas this for me with a lot of patience, and Ange, and Cathy for their pushes. Also to Mary and Cheesecake who made me amazing banners and wallpapers. I have gotten a lot of emails about publishing AWW and if I plan to. Here's the answer no. I don't' plan on submitting it at least not now. I plan to re write the first 50 chapters after I'm done with it, but I do plan to submit Unbreakable because I think that story is going to be better than this one. If I don't update this story in the next few weeks I'm sorry but the board has gotten a tad bigger and Cathy and I are judging a writing challenge. Everyone wants to know why I take so long writing, Cathy said that I have a process. I redo a chapter at least five times before I post it, and guess what she's right. So I'm off to write the next chapter of Unbreakable and then to write AWW. I do think that Unbreakable will be up by the weekend. So you guys know what to do if you want the next chapter of AWW posted, review. So enjoy, let me know what you now think of Lucas. And what do you think is going to happen; lets see who gets it right.

1Chapter 83

Shake down the Stars

Luke took a swig of red wine before he poured half the bottle into a steaming pot. He stirred the contents with a wooden spoon and then brought the spoon up to his lips. He tasted his concoction and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Perfection!" he exclaimed. "Finally! Hallelujah!"

He was exhausted, he felt like he had been cooking for days instead of a few hours. It had taken him three tries but he had finally gotten the sauce right. It was finally perfect. Lucas walked over to the refrigerator, took out a loaf of French bread, put it on the wooden cutting board, and began to slice it. He wanted everything to be perfect, it had to be perfect. He wanted her, he needed her. The last two weeks he had spent in Australia had done nothing to appease the ache in his heart and the confusion in his brain. He wasn't sure how it had happened and he still wasn't sure if he had done the right thing by pouring out his heart to her but it was too late, there was no turning back now. As he sliced the last piece of bread his hand began to shake, he set the knife down and walked back to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He needed to relax, to be cool. He couldn't lose it. Scott men never lost it, they were strong, and always in control, never weak. His grandfather was probably rolling in his grave watching Luke acting like an over emotional sissy. He felt like he had a been through hell and back. Two weeks of over analyzing one word, one small word that she had uttered before she ran out of the limo, leaving him stunned and more confused than he had originally been. 'Okay', god he hated that word. It was so brief, she had been so brief, and in the end he wasn't sure what to expect. He had expected more from her, a scream, a slap anything would have been better than what she had said. It had unnerved him and made him lose any control that he had managed to gain with her.

How many hours had he spent going over that night? Her dress, her expressions, and the okay? He had thought about them over and over again, every minute of every day. He had tried to figure out what she had meant, but in the end he had more questions than answers, and it had practically killed him. Not to mention that the fact that his head hadn't been in the right frame of mind during the negotiations for a piece of Australian land that Scott Corp desperately needed. His control, concentration, and savvy business sense had been off and it had been all her fault. Everything was her fault, all the sleepless nights, the long days of longing; all of it was her fault. It would have been so simple if he had stayed in Europe, if had never returned to Tree Hill. He would have never seen her looking so grown up, so determined to show him how much she had changed from that annoying little girl that followed his brother everywhere. When she walked into the room so seductively, with so much confidence oozing out of her he felt himself losing it, wanting her more than he ever thought it was normal to want a woman. When other men looked at her it made his blood boil. He knew there were others, circling around her like vultures, wanting her, waiting for just the right moment to snatch her up. But they would never get close enough to her, that much he was sure off. He was determined to blow them all out of the water; it was the Scott in him.

The Scott men had a competitive nature that only got worse with every generation. If they saw something that they wanted they got it no matter what the cost was, or who stood in their way. Luke wanted Brooke; he wasn't sure what he wanted with her exactly, if it was a relationship or just a fling, all he knew that he wanted her, and the thought of another man having her made him nauseous. He knew he needed to stand out, to be different than all the others. Brooke wasn't an ordinary woman that much he had learned from their trip to Vegas, and that knowledge gave him the upper hand. He knew her, he knew her better than anyone. He knew her body, like it was his own. He knew what she liked and where she liked it. He knew that she had six tiny moles on her back, because he had kissed every single on of them in Vegas. He knew that she bit her lip when she was nervous and that she .twirled her hair when she was deep in thought. And he knew that he couldn't get her out of his head. Lying in bed that first night in Sydney, he had wanted to call her, to ask her what the okay had meant. He had reached for the phone a dozen times but he couldn't bring himself to dial her number. He was afraid what she would say, so instead he spend a sleepless night trying to figure the meaning of okay. The next morning he sent her flowers, white roses and Casablanca lilies, his mother's favorite, no card. He knew that she would know who they were from. For every sleepless night he had endured he had send her flowers, the same ones, with no card. He wasn't sure why all he knew was that he wanted her to wonder. She would know the flowers were from him, he was sure of that, but she would wonder why no card. Fourteen days of flowers now that would keep her up, just like her okay had kept him up.

But as always she had surprised him, four days before he was due back in the states, he had wandered into his hotel room and found ten arrangements of white roses and Casablanca lilies, and on his bed was a bakery box. He had open it up and found a dozen of Deb's scones and a note with the words dinner and a question mark. He had laughed and the next day he had sent her another arrangement but this time he had included a note. The beach house, this Saturday, eight o'clock, you bring dessert. Now it was Saturday and he had spend hours making sure that everything was perfect for her. Luke took a deep breath and walked over to freezer to make sure that the champagne was chilling, when he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Skillz who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Okay Luke, I've shopped, I've chopped, I've cleaned, I've vacuumed, and now I'm fucking done, Dawg. I don't care what else you need help with, I'm done. And I have to say, I'm a bit, actually, hell no, I'm a lot pissed off. You basically stayed in the kitchen, making god knows what with all that shit you had me get, while I cleaned, scrubbed, and dusted, and you're the one getting all the credit, or actually you're the one getting the girl; and all night long my ass is going to be pouring over the Australian contracts. The shit ain't fair Dawg, not fair at all. Hey Luke, are you listening to me? Luke, what the fuck are you doing in there?"

He opened the fridge and took out the vegetables that he cut earlier for the crudités, and a small platter and put them on the kitchen counter.

"Dude why are you ignoring me? You know you're ass can finish this all by yourself." Skillz said as he watched Luke grab a platter out of the cabinet. Skillz walked over to the counter and grabbed a cracker and popped it in his mouth. He was just about to grab another one when Luke hit his hand with a wooden spoon.

"Hey!" he said.

"Those are not for you, those are for Brooke. Now quit it. Is everything done in the other room, is everything ready."

"Fuck the other room asshole, I'm starving. Don't I get anything to eat? Actually, let me answer that question, I only get the scraps and leftovers she gets all the good stuff. I do all the work and get all the crap. Not fair asswipe"

"Skillz, quit pouting. You didn't have to help me you offered. Besides, do I need to remind you of all the times I bailed your ass out, or how about the time the you had me lie to you're girlfriend and tell her you were with me but you really took Jackie to Puerto Rico?"

"Okay, you made you're point but you're still a bitch ass. Now something smells really good and whatever it is its making my stomach rumble. What the hell are you cooking up in here with all that fish stuff you had me buy at the butt crack of dawn because its when you get the freshest sea food, right?"

"Bouillabaisse, I'm making her Bouillabaisse."

"What the hell is that? It sounds complicated."

"It is, but is worth making for people's reactions. It's a fish stew that I learned to make in France a few years back. I think I have it all set. The mini quiches are in the oven, and I cut up the veggies for the crudités, the pate is on a platter. The champagne and wine are chilling in the freezer, you cleaned the living room, so what the hell is fucking missing?"

Lucas walked into the living room. Something was missing; he just knew it. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. He had to figure it out, before she showed up.

"Um trying to impress some one much?"

"Shut up man."

"I'm not saying anything; actions speak louder than words Dawg, and you know it. Though ewww on the whole fish bulla whatever, I would have gone with steak and mashed potatoes, that's what I serve when I want to get a girl into bed."

"I'm not trying to get her into bed, now help me out and let's figure what the hell is missing."

"Whatever man, this is so not what I want to be doing today, but I have a soft spot for romance. Um, lets see, I filled the place with flowers, which you so owe me money for by the way. I cleaned everything you said and even vacuumed under the couch, oh, I know desert. Did you forget desert?"

"No she's bringing that." Luke answered as he lit the candles.

"I bet she is! Maybe some garters, a bustier, a thong. Hot damn, I'm getting chills just thinking about it."

"Skillz I'm in the room and never ever talk about Brooke like that. Get those thoughts out of your head."

"Uh Huh. So what's missing, I have to go over all that shit you brought from the land down under, so think. I don't want to spend all night with the zillion files on my desk."

"Um, the candles are lit, the rooms are clean, dinner is set, I have to get changed, I guess that's it. Something else is missing but I can't figure it out. Maybe more candles?"

"Tunes, you need tunes. That's what missing."

"That's, you're right! Music, shit what kind? The last time I was in the car with her she was listening to some sort of Usher, Kelly Clarkson mix. Oh god, tunes, how could I forget something so important? I knew this was a huge mistake, what was I thinking?"

"Um its more what were you thinking with? And quit looking at me like that and relax for god sakes. Its Brooke, you already got some from her so this shouldn't be so hard. Now sit down here next to the Mac daddy of romance and let me give you my pep talk."

"Skillz…."

"Sit your ass down Dawg. You had me running all over town like some idiot, you're not canceling. I did not go through all this trouble for you to cancel, and I want major details, by the way, tomorrow afternoon, I expect a phone call. Shit, you've turned me into a woman with all this shit. Never mind, I'll get you for that later. Now, everything is all set on my part, lets talk about you're part of this, I can't do everything you know. There's only one Skillz. Now you made the bed with the black silk sheets, and you have the massage oil, the edible panties, the oysters on a half shell, oh, and my personal favorite, the number on best seller in the suave market, body chocolate, you basically put some on any part of her body and lick it off the ladies love that, all set right?"

"I can't do it? I'm canceling the whole thing. I'll tell her I'm sick and we need to reschedule the whole date. I thought I could handle it but its clear I can't."

"First off, you can't cancel on someone like Brooke Davis! And what do you mean you can't do it Dawg, it's just some chocolate you pour and lick that's it.. Damn, do I need to Hitch your ass?"

"Hitch, what the hell are you talking about Skillz." Lucas said as he stood up from the couch, walked over to the fireplace, and tossed another log into it.

"Hitch, the movie. Will smith, Eva the goddess that haunts my dreams every night damn, what a woman. Anyway, in the movie Hitch basically arranges dates for his clients, he teaches them all the right moves and they get the girl. Kind of like you and me, I'm teaching you all my moves so you can land Miss Davis right onto your lap, with her legs …"

"Skillz, dude it's Brooke not some sleazy, one night stand. Don't talk about her like that; don't make me punch your ass..."

"Lucas, shut up, I was trying to prove a point. Look dude, I understand that she isn't some regular fuck, and I happen to know you care about her, that's why you're going to see her tonight. Besides, don't bullshit me, you and I both know you're seeing her tonight, its just nerves. God, don't get your panties in a twist, look, all you have to do is sit tight and follow all of my tips. "

"Skillz, how many relationships have you've been in?"

"That's not the point dude, you don't get the knowledge by only life experiences, and you also get them from movies and television. For example, the other night I was at Jake's and Peyton's for movie night. Liv was there and we all sat around and watched Titanic, by the way, it was Jake's choice, anyway the rich girl picked the poor guy because he was different, he couldn't give her the bling, bling, but the boy could draw. And in the end she fell in love with him. Yeah he died, but did she go back to the rich dude, hell no, the girl ran."

Lucas started to chuckle. "What's the point Skillz?"

Skillz shook his head. "Listen up dude, the point is that you need to be different than what Brooke is normally use to and this whole evening is. She's been to all the fancy restaurants and stuff. This shit you're doing tonight is sweet and it'll throw her completely into gag gag land. Besides, you have competition, you need to go all out or he's going to beat you to it or her. Hell, with that whole boula whatever I think you got him beat."

"Nosebleed, beat me, come on." Luke said as fixed the vase on the mantle, filled with flowers.

"Not only Nosebleed, and if you watched Hitch you wouldn't be dismissing Nosebleed. Anyway, I was talking about the future senator, Andy Hargrove."

"They're just friends Skillz, and besides, he's not Brooke's type."

"Dude, what the hell, you went to Australia not to the moon. I cannot believe your taking this so lightly." Skillz said to him as he walked over to the kitchen and popped another cracker into his mouth.

"Taking what so lightly?" Lucas said as he followed Skillz into the kitchen.

"Andy and Brooke! The article, the headline. Don't tell me you haven't heard about it."

Luke sat down on a kitchen stool and took a deep breath. "Spill, Now!"

"Well, since no one else told you, I'll spill. Like I said, the other night I was hanging out with Blondie, Jake, and Glamma and that beast of a dog you gave Brooke and well Glamma, as she told me to call her, was going on and on about Brooke not paying attention to her because she was too busy in Washington playing hostess to Andy Hargrove. Then the next day, in the society pages which you know I read diligently, there was a huge picture of Brooke with the headline The Future Senators Wife with a question mark. Apparently there is talk that Andy is going to run for president and, well, Brooke could be his first lady. Dude, she would make one hot first lady. So you have competition dude, big time. You need to fight for her, to impress her, and you need to do it now before Miss Davis goes to Washington. So, you need to not cancel tonight and do everything you can to impress her, and do it well. I think the chocolate body paint should do the trick."

Luke sat and stared at his friend. He didn't say a word. Skillz watched him and waited for some sort of reaction, after a few minutes he decided to say something.

"Dude, she agreed to this and girls love this shit, so relax."

Lucas was still silent.

"Luke snap out of it, its Brooke, remember, Brooke Davis. Are you really afraid of that pompous ass Andy Hargrove?"

"Of course I'm not afraid of him or anyone for that matter. God Skillz, who do you think I am, and hell no I'm not canceling, I made the stock from scratch. Now, you know what the living room needs besides tunes?'

Skillz rolled his eyes before he replied. "No clue, but I'm sure you'll tell me and I'll have to go out and get it."

Lucas started to laugh. "See, this is why I made you my lawyer. Now run into town and get me candles. Long tapered ones, all white. Brooke will be here in less than two hours so hurry up. I'm going to run upstairs and take a shower and get ready."

Skillz got up from the stool he had been sitting on and grabbed his car keys off the table.

"Lawyer my ass; you hired me to be your slave. You're lucky I have a romantic side or I wouldn't be doing any of this shit, you better return the favor when my ass ever falls in love. I'm going to remember this by the way."

Once again Lucas rolled his eyes. "In love? What the hell are you talking about Skillz? I'm not in love with her. Where do you get this stuff? In love are you out of your mind?"

"Listen white boy it's fucking obvious. Everyone can tell. It's as obvious as if you had a big sign on you forehead that says 'I'm in love with Brooke Davis'. You've been smiling since I picked you up at the airport, its sickening, I haven't seen you so unnerved since …" Skillz caught himself before he said the name. He looked at his shoes not wanting to look at his friends face. He had agreed with Mouth, Fergie, and Jake not to bring her up ever to Lucas unless he brought her up first. Especially after what had happen the last time.

"You can say her name Skillz I wont break I promise. I'm not going to flip out and punch you. Say it go head I swear I'll be fine."

Skillz looked up at Luke with a surprised expression on his face. Luke was staring at him like it was no big deal, like he wanted to talk about it. "If you say so man, I haven't seen you like this since Gabby, the bitch from Spain. Should I duck now?"

"If I remember correctly you use to call her the Latin honey from the promise land. And if I wanted to punch you wouldn't have a chance to duck."

"Whatever dude, keep saying that yourself maybe you'll start to believe it. As for your old flame, she was hot and I can't say I didn't lust after her, but that was before she became the she devil from hell. Now, before I go and get your fucking candles, let me ask you a question."

Lucas looked at his watch. "Okay, but hurry up, I want everything to be ready for when she get here."

"Do you think about her? You were with her for a long time and well no offense you weren't exactly sane after that whole mess went down. I mean, none of us could say her name in your presence, the one time Mouth did, you beat up a brick wall. It took all of us to get you off it and we spend the night in the emergency room. So, I want to know, do you think about that woman."

Luke turned around and made his way up the stairs, halfway up he turned around again, and looked at his friends.

"It's been awhile since I've thought about her. It's been a long time."

Skillz smiled and, with sinister grin answered his friend back. "All I need to know. By the way I think you have Brooke to thank for that and I just proved my point too. Now I'm going to get the candles and you better get your ass upstairs and get yourself pretty, it takes a long time to look this good man. Not that you'll ever look as good as me."

An Hour Later…

Luke ran down the stairs and went straight into the living room, to make sure everything was all set. The candles had been lit, the lights were dimmed, dinner smelled amazing, and the small round table was all set right in front of the picture window which had an amazing view of the waves crashing onto the shore. Lucas stopped for a moment to listen to the music he had picked, he wasn't feeling it. It wasn't him. He walked over to the CD player and took out the CD and put in a Frank Sinatra one instead. A huge smiled spread on his face as Sinatra's voice filled the room. He started to sing along.

I've got you under my skin  
I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart so that you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin

I tried so not to give in  
I said to myself this affair, it never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist when baby, I know so well  
That I've got you under my skin

He glanced at the clock on the mantle and smiled, just a little while longer before she showed up.

"Ten more minutes." He said to himself. He walked over to the window to make sure the front light was on, when he saw her walking up the walk way holding a white, bakery box. He smiled and walked over to the front door. Without any hesitation, before she could ring the bell, he opened the door and smiled when he saw the surprised expression on her face.

"Hi." He said with a wide grin on his face. She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi back." She said back. "You couldn't just call, could you? Is everything you do a big gesture."

"Had to make sure you didn't forget me, I take it you liked the flowers, pretty girl?" Luke asked her as he took the bakery box out of her hands and walked inside. He turned around and stared at her, she was standing in the door way, watching him.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "I'm waiting for you to ask me in Scott. Wow, something smells really good."

Luke smiled at her and walked back towards her. "Come on in and go sit in the living room while I get dinner. Pour yourself a glass of champagne and make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute."

An hour later…

"That had to be the most amazing thing I have ever eaten. Are you sure you really cooked it? I'm not buying it. Somehow I can't see the corporate raider of the south, getting his hands dirty and cooking this meal, and cleaning this whole house. So who did you hire to cater it and set it all up?" Brooke asked in a teasing voice as she lifted her glass of wine to her lips.

"I'm hurt that you don't believe me. Me hire help come on."

"Ha, ha. Come on Scott, you know I can get it out of you. Don't make me use my feminine charms. Tell me who did all this because whoever did certainly put a lot of effort into it."

"I swear on the stock market and on my most prize possessions that I made this meal with my own two hands. As for the cleaning, I did have some help with that, but I cooked everything myself."

"I thought so, no way could you have cleaned and cooked in one day, not even the great Scott can do that. Well, the meal was magnificent and I loved it. Thank you. If you're trying to impress me, it's working, but I have a feeling that you knew that already."

Luke ignored her words as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Brooke and pulled her chair out.

"How about we have dessert and coffee on the couch, in front of the fire?" he said to her as he extended his hand to her. "I peeked in the box, you brought my favorite cheesecake, like that night you showed up in the fuck me dress, with the pizza and the cheesecake."

Brooke smiled up at him and felt something inside her flutter as she took his hand. Everything, so far, had been perfect, not awkward like she had thought it would have been. He led her to the couch, Brooke sat down and he sat down next to her.

"I'm stuffed." She told him. "I couldn't eat desert yet, maybe later."

"So you're not leaving soon?" Lucas asked in a serious tone.

Brooke's heart dropped. "Yeah, um, I guess, um, sorry. I know you have things to do and well I should have, um…where did you put my purse?"

Lucas began to laugh. "Relax princess, it's a joke. God you're too easy. How about a brandy instead? Unless you want to go already?"

"You're an ass, and a brandy sounds lovely, Courvoisier from you're grandfather's private stock?"

"But of course. Courvoisier and Dom, our drinks of choice, as well as tequila, if I remember a certain night a few months back at a certain dive. "

"Yeah, um, that was a fun night. So how was Australia?" she asked him shyly she didn't want to discuss what had happen in the past between them.

"Uneventful. How about you, what have you been up to the last two weeks?" he asked as he walked over to the bar and grabbed the bottle with brandy snifters. He poured each of them a glass and sat back down on the couch.

"Uneventful well except for today."

"Yes, I hear congrats are in order, my grandmother told me she made you head of the foundation."

"You don't mind? I thought you would have opposed the idea." Brooke answered him as she took a sip of her brandy. "I mean you threw a hissy fit a few months back, I even snared your office away from you."

"Well, you've earned it of course. You showed me and everyone what you're made off and raised a lot of money in the process. Of course, I'll help you any way I can. I do think you're going to need a bigger staff besides you and Erica, maybe two more employees. And you'll have to kiss a lot more rich ass. Not to mention the new hospital wing and who is going to head it, that's really important. Whoever is picked needs, to not only be able to charm the pants off everyone who is going to donate money to the wing, and the hospital board, but he or she also needs to be an amazing doctor. You have a lot of work to do Davis..."

"Well I'm way ahead of you, I'm meeting Erica tomorrow for breakfast to discuss expanding our staff and Mae has narrowed down her doctor search to three candidates and Erica has set up two appointments for me to meet two of them, before Mae does so I can give her my thoughts on it. I still don't get how picking the doctor is part of my job description thought…."

"The doctor will be the head of a wing with the Scott name on it and my grandmother and I as well as your parents all have seats on the hospital board so grandmother wants to make sure it's the right fit. He will be the head of The Nathaniel Scott Pediatric Wing and, to the Scott's, that's a big deal."

"I guess. I mean I'll meet them and explain what we are looking for, it's not a big deal, but the third doctor is an asshole. He looks great on paper but we can't pin him down for an appointment. He acts like he is this god on the phone. He told Erica he had to save kids life that was more important than any frivolous whim of a rich matriarch. The nerve can you believe that?"

"You're pretty when you're annoyed you know that?" he said to her as his eyes sparkle and he leaned closer to her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"At least six times tonight but if you want to say again I won't stop you." She whispered and then held her breath as she waited to see what he would do next.

"You look beautiful tonight. I love the color red on you. I like you're hair like that, all curly and stuff, you should wear it like that more often. And you smell good too."

"Thank you!" Brooke answered him holding her breath.

"So." He said as he stared deep into her eyes, Brooke always felt like he could see right through her, when he looked at her like that.

"You really liked the Bouillabaisse?"

"Very much, I had it once in France and it was heavenly. I have to say this one was right up there with that one. I still can't believe you made it yourself; you must have really impress women with that recipe, actually the whole thing. The candles, the flowers, the view. So is this what you do to get women into your bed Scott? Is this your game? "

"What makes you think you're not the first to sample my bouillabaisse? Besides princess, I've already had you in my bed on ore than one occasion; I'm hurt you don't remember."

"Come on Luke." she answered him as her cheeks turned red. He had this affect on her that she couldn't explain. Around him she felt shy and giddy, like a teenager with her first teenage crush. Her defenses were down; they were always down when she was around him. The last two weeks had been agonizing, his admission had stunned her, had shaken her to her very core. Walking into the beach house she hadn't expected the meal, the music, and the candles. It had been a surprise, just like the flowers that had arrived every day for two weeks, with no card. She hadn't been sure what to expect after he had poured his heart out to her, she wasn't even sure if it was real, sometimes she even thought it had been a dream, the ball, him, his words. The flowers had been a huge surprise they were so beautiful, so wonderful, so simple, she wasn't even sure what to say about them. Night after night, laying in her bed smelling the aroma of the flowers that filled her room, she thought about him and everything that had happen the last few months. She thought about Vegas, the beach house, salsa dancing, pretty much everything that had happen to them night after night. That's why she had jumped at the chance to help Andy throw some dinner parties in Washington, she had hoped the change of scenery would help her gain some sort of perspective on the situation, to maybe stop thinking about him but it hadn't help. Instead, after agonizing the whole thing for the millionth time, she had decided she wanted to see him, to be with him. And she had shown him that he wasn't the only one who could do a grand gesture. And now they were alone, in the beach house, surrounded by candles and flowers. Everything was perfect; he was saying all the right things. She should have been floating on air any other girl would have been, and, in a way, she was, but something was still bothering her, it was too perfect. It wasn't right, this wasn't the Luke that she was use too. This was someone else in Luca's body and it was freaking her out a bit.

"I'm serious, it's a very special recipe, and maybe I just made it for you. Maybe, just maybe, you're the first one to sample my creation and I think you should be happy about that."

"Yeah, um, alright." She said as she crossed her hands together, her palms felt sweaty.

Luke leaned closer to her and she held her breath as his fingers caressed her cheek slightly. "Dance with me."

"What?" Brooke asked him in a surprised tone. "There's no music."

Lucas walked over to the CD player and popped a CD into it. Brooke smiled as she heard Eric Clapton croon out of the speakers.

"Awe, Wonderful Tonight. I love this song." She said as she stood up and walked over to the picture window and stared at the waves.

"Come on dance with me." He whispered in her ear as he came up behind her. Brooke felt herself getting warmer. As he stood behind her she couldn't help but think about how long it had been since he had touched her last.

"Luke stop, it so hot in here." She said abruptly as she tried to walk way from him.

Lucas put his hand on her shoulder and felt her get tense. "What's the matter? Don't you like this? Did I screw this up?"

"I do… but … and no you didn't … oh god"

"But what?" he asked her as she turned around and face him.

"What's your game Luke? Look this whole thing, the night has been amazing but I feel like you're setting me up for something. Is it sex? What's your agenda? I feel like I'm about to be Punked, this isn't you or at least this isn't the Luke I know. It's kind of weird."

Luke took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "It's me and it's not. Look I don't know how to do this and I'm basically winging it. I don't want you to think I'm playing you because I'm not. I'm trying to be honest, and I'm not sure how to do it. What would you do if I told you that tonight wasn't about sex? That it was about a man who was filled with confusion and longing for a girl that drives him up the wall. That he wasn't sure how or when it happened but one day he woke up and couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. What If I told you that I spent two weeks in Australia trying to figure out what your okay meant and how I was going to get you to realize that I wasn't such a jerk?"

"Luke I know you're not a jerk. Why are you doing this?" she answered him

"I don't know princess. I have no idea what I'm doing, or why all I know is that for some strange reason you unnerved me. I want to be with you Brooke…"

"You've had me on more than one occasion and I'm hurt that you don't remember." She said in a teasing voice.

"I'm serious Brooke. Look, listen to me, I know this is taking you by surprise, I know about our past and all the complications. I know that I have given you every reason not to trust me but look into my eyes, I'm being sincere. This isn't a game and this isn't about sex. In fact I don't want to have sex with you…"

"Oh that's just great! My self esteem just shot right up." She answered laughing.

"No listen to me…"

"I'm kidding, god Luke, you're too easy."

"Ha, ha. Look can you be serious for a second? Why did you show up tonight? Why did you send me the flowers, the note, and the scones? Why?"

"I couldn't get you out of my head." She answered him in a soft voice.

"Ditto."

"So what do we do about it Luke? You realize how much talk they'll be? What if it doesn't work out? I don't want to get hurt again."

"I won't hurt you that you have my word on. I don't want to hurt you. As for the talk, you're right they'll be talk and we can either face it or we can keep us quiet for a while. At least until we figure out what's going on with us? I don't care about that, the world be damned, and I just want to be with you. I want to see what can happen, or if something can happen between us. There are no guarantees, but I don't want to have any regrets, I told you that before. Maybe we won't amount to anything, maybe it will, but at least we'll both know. Look, I want to date you, that's what I trying to say, that's what I want. It's not about sex or games, I don't want that, at least not yet, the sex, that is. We did the whole sex thing and all we've done is play games since the gala. I'm done with all that. I know that there are other guys and I don't care because, like I told you before, I plan to sweep you off your feet before any of them get close to you."

"Easy there Casanova, nobody owns me."

"I know that. Look, just say you'll see a movie with me next week. Tell me that you are willing to take a chance and share my pop corn."

'Ugh Luke, you're so corny. Okay I'll see a movie with you but I get to pick, and no butter."

"Okay no butter. Now how about that dance." He asked her as he winked at her.

Brooke smiled and uttered one simple word back to him. "Okay."

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "I hate that word by the way."

The next day…

1The next day…

"Morning Erica, sorry I'm late." Brooke said to her friend as she walked into her office and dropped her briefcase on her desk. Erica walked in behind her and handed her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Okay, we have a busy day today Brooke. Um, the movers will be here this afternoon to move us into the new offices upstairs, and I, um, found someone who I think will be the right fit for the staff you had in mind, don't flip it out but, Bevin."

"Bevin?"

"Yes Bevin. She has a lot of experience in fund-raising and she raised a lot of money for the new library, and she's not so bad. Her only flaw is being friends with Teresa and I know for a fact that she isn't friends with her anymore."

"Okay, if you say so, tell her to come in and we'll talk with her."

"Already done! I finally got the appointment with the doctor from Houston, he has an hour next month, but he wants you to go to him, he won't come here. Dr. Grant, he is very impressive by the way. Also, Mae wants to see you sometime today, I told her I would let her know when. Oh, Peyton and I both want to have lunch with you so you can spill all about you and Luke. And you have dinner with The Kinsey's tonight to discuss their donation for the new hospital wing"

Brooke sat down in her chair and smiled at her friend. "I was wondering how long that would take you to ask me about Luke. Later, okay, and I want to hear all about Mouth and your parents too. And no, I didn't forget about the Kinsey's; make sure that we have a good table at Renaldo's."

"Oh, I almost forgot, something arrived for you this morning by messenger, let me go get it."

Brooke turned on her computer and lifted her mug up to her lips. There was so much to do and she had no idea how she was going to get everything done. The move, the wing, the dinner plans, there was so many things that she had to get done.

"Okay, here you go." Erica said as she handed her a small box and an envelope.

Brooke opened up the envelope and took out a small piece of paper with one simple sentence. "Something to brighten up your day."

She open up the box and gasped when she saw the contents. He had remembered what she had told him. Brooke couldn't help but be touched by the gesture.

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful. Brooke, look at it, it's so perfect. So pretty, so expensive, look at the box, it's from Tiffany's."

Brooke smiled as she lifted a large, diamond, star pendant out of the box.

"Brooke, say something, who is it from?' Erica asked her impatiently.

"From someone who is trying to impress me. Um, can you do me a favor, can you get me a chocolate cheesecake and one of those picnic lunch baskets from Deb's."

"Okay. So I take it lunch is out today?"

"Yes, um, we'll meet up and I'll spill I promise. And can you…"

"I'll call Luke's secretary and see if he's free for lunch."


	83. Breaking Down the Walls

Authors note: Guys so sorry I don't know where my head is. I'm trying to write the next chapter of this and Unbreakable and well ughh my mind is mush. I'm also judging the writing challenge contest and well I posted the wrong chapter. It was the one that wasn't beta and it wasn't the one with the shout out to all the girls on the brucas thread on fan forum, and especially to Punk… sorry guys but if it helps the next chapter is almost done so if you want it then read.

Chapter 85

Breaking down The Walls

"I don't understand what the problem is? I asked for it to be done a certain way I expected it to be done that way. Look we've been over this a zillion times, its not being done the way I want it done. I'm tried of all the excuses, I want some action. I want it done the right way and I want it done now. Fine, you'll be hearing from me later." Lucas screamed into the phone before he slammed it down back onto the hook. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. It had been a long and exhausting day that didn't seem to be ending any time soon. All he wanted was to get into his car and drive down to the beach house and relax with a couple of beers. But the stack of papers on his desk wouldn't let him leave. Everyone else had gone home, he was the only one left in the building.

"Bad day." He heard a female voice say, he looked up and came face to face with Brooke who was standing in the doorway with a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes. A huge grin began to spread across his face as the brunette walked in.

"Its looking up now, I missed you beautiful, you look very prim and proper today, what's the occasion?" he asked her as he admired her outfit, a short black pleated skirt, that showed off her long legs, a gold belt around her tiny waist, a white see through blouse that was buttoned all the way to the top and on her feet she wore a pair of killer shoes as he called them, white sling back stilettos that made her taller than she really was. She looked amazing, she always did. One of the things he loved about her was the way she always looked, even when she wore jeans and a t-shirt. His eyes took her in from head to toe. Her hair was held back with a white headband, she had barely any makeup on Lucas could see a certain glow on her face and to him that just added to her allure. He got up from his chair and met her halfway across the room. He took her into her arms and pulled her into a long kiss that made her drop the bottle and glasses onto the floor. He loved kissing her, he loved the way she tasted, the softness of her lips. He couldn't get enough of her.

Brooke moaned as she felt Lucas' tongue on hers and his hands on her back. An all too familiar longing began to spread throughout her body. After a few minutes Luke pulled away.

"I missed you at lunch today where were you?" he asked her as he sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

"I was at the Ladies of the Confederate Luncheon and I got three women to donate close to two million dollars and Addison Hayes is going to donate all the indoor playground equipment and toys for the pediatric wing, so I am in an amazingly good mood. " Brooke gushed.

"Well, well, well you've had a busy day princess. Okay tell me everything."

Brooke took a deep breath before she began talking. "Well you know how my parents have been out of town and when they are actually home they're too busy with the campaign."

"Yes." Lucas answered as he stroked her cheek and started kissing her neck.

"Well my mom asked me to go to this luncheon in her place and I did despite the fact that I almost broke out in a rash at the thought of spending an afternoon with all those snobby women. But this morning I got up and decided that I was going to kill two birds with one stone. So sweetheart your princess took out her best Chanel suit and I went to that luncheon and I kissed some major ass. I was the ultimate society girl. I smooched, I complimented, I did it all and in the end I got a shit load of money for the foundation. So tell me who is the bomb as Glamma would say?"

Lucas pulled her closer to him and began to nibble on her neck some more. "You are! And you look very sexy in your whole society girl outfit. The skirt and the head band are turning me on. Did I ever tell you about my school girl fantasy?"

"Luke stop that! Someone could walk in." she said trying to push him off her as she giggled.

"The door is closed and I'm the boss. Besides I don't think anyone is in the building. And if they anyone walk in I'll fire them and banish them somewhere they won't talk about us. Now why does this God damned blouse have so many fucking buttons? I'm about to rip it off."

"I'll kill you, it's Chanel for Gods sake!" Brooke told him as she hit his hands off her but he didn't care.

"I'll buy you a new one if I rip it. God you look good enough to eat." He said with a gleam in his eyes. She was so damn sexy. In the last few weeks they had spend a lot of time together. Intimate dinners, lunches, dates to the movies, and afternoons spent with Drew at the beach house. They had gotten closer, little by little, they were both letting each other in. He knew it was hard for her to trust him but he knew eventually she would, it would just take time. And he had plenty of it. They hadn't made love yet, he had wanted to wait. He wanted her to be his; he wanted her to give him her heart. He needed her trust more than her body, but it was getting harder. The kisses were turning passionate, the touches were getting more intimate, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. It was taking everything in him not to push her onto the floor and take her right there in his office. Brooke felt his erection press into her back. She moaned as he left a trail of kisses on her neck.

"God you're beautiful." he whispered as her lips crashed onto his, she felt his hand begin to unbutton her blouse. One by one slowly he unbuttoned them, taking his time, the whole thing was agonizing. After what seemed like forever he was done and he slowly parted the blouse open while Brooke held her breath as she waited to see what his next move would be.

"I love you in white." He said in a husky voice as he stared at her breasts that were cover with a white, sheer, lacey, low cut bra.

"You do?" Brooke asked him as he opened the clasp in the front of the bra and her breast spilled out. She groaned as she felt his mouth on her breast, and then gasped as she felt his teeth nip at her nipple. For weeks she had wondered how long he could hold out, how much more he could take. She had been feeling so many different things for him and they confused her, but one thing she knew was that she wanted him. She had spent nights laying in her bed thinking about his hands touching her, and him being inside her. The nights that they had spent sitting in the back of his car, kissing uncontrollably, their hands all over each other. She had been amazed that he had been able to pull away so many times, she wasn't sure that she had the same willpower. She moaned as she felt his hand travel up to the waistband of her skirt. "Luke what are you doing?" she asked him huskily.

"Nothing." He answered her as he began to unbutton her skirt. "Nothing at all."

"It doesn't feel like nothing." She said as she held her breath.

"God you look so good. I want you Brooke, I want you so bad!"

"Luke." Brooke whispered as he began to lower her skirt. "Oh God…"

"I know, I feel it too. But if you want to stop I'll understand we haven't even talked about us going public yet."

"Luke shut up." Brooke answered him as she pressed her hand against his erection.

"You want me? I can feel it. So take me if your man enough?" She smiled a smile of triumph as she heard him moan in pleasure. She had little by little been provoking him, wearing things that she knew he would like and doing little things like sitting on his lap and caressing his face. Little by little she knew she was getting to him. She wanted him to want her, to lust after her, she wanted to have the control. She gasped as she felt his hands slowly part her legs and he began to kiss her lips. He pulled away and grinned at her.

"Oh baby you know I'm man enough but the question is can you handle me, I mean it's been awhile?"

Brooke moaned and closed her eyes as Luke's hand began to travel up her inner thigh. She held her breath once again as she felt his finger slowly begin to stroke the thin, lacey, white, scrap of lace that covered her throbbing sex that was slowly getting wetter and wetter. She knew what was next; she felt his fingers begin to tug her panties apart.

"Are you wet for me?"

"Ummmm." She answered him as she felt his finger enter in and out of her. It had been so long since she had felt him, any part of him inside her.

"Yes you are, you're so wet that you're dripping. I love it and you love my fingers inside you. Tell me you like it?"

"Oh God Luke," she moaned as she felt the first waves of pleasure begin to surge through her body. "Luke oh God please, I need you inside me…"

"Oh God baby me too. I need you too. It's been so long." Lucas took his fingers out of her and was about to take off his belt when he heard a familiar sound coming out of his suit jacket.

"SHIT" Lucas screamed as he pulled away from her and reached into his jacket pocket taking out his cell phone.

"Yes!" he said in a loud voice as he got off the couch and walked back to his desk. Brooke sat up and began to straighten herself up. She looked at Lucas while she buttoned her blouse back up he mouthed an "I'm sorry" to her. She smiled at him and sat back down onto the couch. She waited a few minutes and watched as Lucas wrote things furiously on a yellow pad.

"Okay fine. Look I have someone in my office so let me call you back so we can fix this problem. Okay give me a few minutes and I'll call Jake so we can get his take on this situation." He looked at Brooke and then hung up the phone.

"Sorry sweetheart I have to work."

"Okay no problem." Brooke said in a hush voice.

"Brooke I'm sorry." Luke said once more. He knew she was disappointed he could see it on her face. "Look I have a few more hours here, why don't you go home and slip on that white dress that I like on so much, and I'll take you dancing tonight."

"That's not what I had in mind." She told him with a teasing smile on her face.

"Is anyone home at your house?" he asked her

"No! Everyone is gone. My parents are gone for the week and Glamma is in Argentina buying horses with Robbilard, why do you ask?"

He walked up to her and pulled her into his embrace. "Pack a bag and spend the weekend with me. We could spend the next three nights and days together with no interruptions. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly but what about work? You're not going to cancel on me like last week are you?"

Luke kissed the top of her forehead before he answered. "I thought you forgave me for that?"

"I did." Brooke said as she inhaled his scent on his shirt. "But it's the third time you've cancelled on me and well I'm feeling a little neglected. And I have the hospital benefit Monday night."

"Hey I've made it up to you and I'll have you back in time to get yourself all pretty for Andy and the benefit. Which you and I both know you would rather go to with me, because I'm better than him right? But we'll discuss that whole entire subject over pancakes on Sunday morning. Look just go home slip on that dress, pack a bag actually screw it don't pack shit we're staying in the whole weekend, no phones, no interruptions, no work, how does that sound?."

Brooke pulled away. "Pick me up at 9:00, I'll pack light I went to this amazing lingerie store the other day and I picked up some great stuff, maybe I'll even model it for you."

"Ummm Brooke are you trying to drive me crazier for you than I already am, because if you are its working. I'll pick you up at nine sharp princesses. And don't wear any panties, you won't need them."

"I won't I promise. I'll be waiting for you at 9:00 sharp." She answered him as she pulled him into a long and passionate kiss.

Later on that night…

"You know you make me sick right?"

'Oh God not you too…"

"You eat like a pig and gain not one ounce and can wear a short skin tight dress, which looks amazing by the way, meanwhile if I eat any carbs I blow up like a whale and the only thing I can wear are sweat pants and my dad's button downs, life isn't fair."

"Oh stop it, you look great, pass me those jeans over there." Brooke told her friend as she popped another nacho into her mouth.

Erica handed her the pants and then sat down on Brooke's bed and watched as her friend walked around the room humming softly to herself and packing. A huge goofy grin was plastered on her face and Erica couldn't help but smile, it was good to see Brooke happy.

"Okay can you stop it not all of us are going off with our um what are we calling Luke now?"

"We're calling him Luke, nothing more nothing less."

"Okay Luke because boyfriend freaks you out. So not all of us are spending the weekend with our Luke's you lucky bitch."

"Hey not my fault Mouth is out of town, besides you had a few weekends filled with romance, in the Bahamas while I stayed home eating ice cream and watching The Notebook."

"Yeah well bite me. Now let's have a little talk you and I. How's it going with Luke?"

Brooke grabbed Luke's grey sweatshirt and brought it up to her nose and inhaled his cologne.

"Is that his?" Erica asked her with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Yeah I stole it from him last week. It was one of my seduction attempts. I spilled wine all over my shirt took it off in front of him and he gave me the sweatshirt."

"Oh God to be a fly on that wall that night. So you still haven't answered my question how is it going with Lucas?"

"Good I guess. We spend as much time as we can together when work doesn't interfere. We talk about everything we have some things in common, and today we had a hot and heavy make out session on his couch, I would say things are going pretty good. Why do you ask?"

Erica walked over to Brooke's vanity and grabbed a bottle of perfume and sprayed it on her wrists. "Love this."

"Oh Andy gave that to me. He had it made for me, isn't it awesome"

"Good taste that Andy. And he is good looking, he has taste and good looks, the perfect guy don't you think it's too bad he's gay."

"You knew?" Brooke asked her as she walked into her walk in closet and opened up the top drawer of her dresser. She pulled out a sheer purple nightgown and a white short one. Unable to decide which one she put them both into her carryon bag.

"Yeah I knew, and I also know you're using him."

"I am not!" Brooke exclaimed as she sat herself and faced her friend.

"Are too, I'm not sure if you're doing it knowingly but I do think you're using him as a buffer between you and Luke and the question is why?"

"Erica I'm not look at me I'm packing to spend a weekend with Luke. See all the lingerie, see my happy face."

"Oh sweetie I see it trust me I see it. I was there when you bought the lingerie too. I see you wearing a sexy dress, I see you packing sexy lingerie, I see you walking around here glancing at the clock every ten minutes hoping that its nine o clock, I see it all. But I also see something in your face and I hear it in your voice sometimes, its confusion. I called Luke your boyfriend last week and you should have seen your face. You looked white as a ghost."

"Erica…"

"What? So I'm analyzing you, I'm doing it because I care about you. Look I know we're not as close as you and Peyton are…"

"Erica I consider you one of my best friends now can you finish helping me pack, Luke's going to be here in an hour…"

Erica stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Brooke. "Listen to me …"

"Erica I don't have time for this…" Brooke protested.

"Listen to me." Erica said as she put her fingers up to Brooke's lips. "Trust me no one will understand you better than me. I see you and I see myself. I was in the same shoes that you are now in a few months back and I also had to deal with a broken heart. Jenny's father betrayed me and he hurt me in the cruelest way of all and then Mouth came into my life. He makes me so happy and he adores Jenny. She lights up when he walks into the room. My life is filled with so much happiness now but it took me a long time to accept it and to let myself be happy, because I was afraid that I had done something wrong, that I deserved all the hurt and pain that Jenny's father dished out."

Brooke stared at her friend unable to speak. She listened intently to her friend.

"When Mouth came into my life I was so afraid, I pushed him away but Glamma and fate kept pushing us together. It took so long for me to open up to him, even long after we started sleeping together. I was so afraid to get hurt I couldn't bear the thought of having my heart broken again and Jenny's too. Finally one day Glamma sat me down and had a long talk with me. She told me that I didn't do anything wrong and she showed me pictures of Jenny's dad with his wife and she's pregnant. They didn't look as unhappy as he claimed. I looked at that picture and I thought of everything he had put me through, the lies, the tears, the shame. Then I thought of Mouth, I thought about him pushing Jenny on the swing, I thought about how he reads to me in bed, how he makes pancakes in the shape of Elmo and how he brings me flowers for no reason whatsoever. I love him Brooke, I really do, I don't think I ever loved Peter but he did give me Jenny and for that I'm thankful. You know that Mouth asked to marry him…"

"Oh Erica I'm so happy for you." Brooke said as she pulled Erica into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm still thinking about it. I want to say yes but I'm still afraid and I have to think about Jenny. I want to say yes but I'm still afraid, just like you are. You're afraid to get your heart broken like me. You're afraid to let your guard down with Luke. Am I right?"

Erica waited for Brooke's response and when there wasn't one she began to talk again. " He isn't Nathan and I can't guarantee you that he wont hurt you, that's a chance you're going to have to take, but I can tell you one thing, its not fair to play games with him."

"I'm not Erica…"

"Yes you are. You're letting him in as much as you want. You will sleep with him but you won't tell him how you feel and you're using Andy. You go with Andy in public but you sneak around with Luke…"

"Erica it's not that simple. Nathan he hurt me and I'm afraid. Luke threw me for a loop. I mean it was always about sex with us but now all of sudden he wants more and I'm trying …"

"Are you really trying?"

"Yes I am. I mean I like spending time with him, I like being with him but I just have this fear. What if it doesn't work?"

"And what if it does? What if he is your Mouth?"

"I know Erica I've asked myself that same questions. I mean one day we hate each other and the next I can't wait to be with him, like today I knew we had a meeting but I went to his office. When I see him everything stops it scares me I feel like I'm losing all self control with him. But the wound that Nathan has left in me is so raw still."

'Well I don't have the answers for that but I will tell you one thing you have to give a little Brooke in order for this to work. And if you're serious about Luke stop using Andy as a shield in front of everyone. Because the bottom line is at some point everyone is going to find out about you and Luke. There's going to be talk there's nothing you can do about that, but you two have to face it together. He's a great guy and you better hold onto him tight before someone else takes him away."

"I know, trust me I know. But it's a lot easier to say than to do. Besides he doesn't want to go public either I mean he hasn't made any attempt to do it…"

"Okay now that I can answer, darling are you blind? Because why would the boy want to go public if you keep making him take you to movie theaters three towns away. Come on Brooke."

"I know, I know. I do agree with you. I think though that this weekend we need to have a talk and make some decisions. Glamma is going to start snooping around and Andy has to go back to Washington so I can't use him as a cover much longer…"

"And you don't want to either. If my opinion counts for anything I think you two are going to be really happy and I think that the reason that you are pushing him away is because you're in love with him."

"Okay now you're going too far, I'm not. I mean I have feelings for him that I know but love that's a bit far fetched. It doesn't feel like it did with Nathan."

"That's because you didn't love Nathan. Now lets get you packed it's almost nine."

"Oh shit. Okay." Brooke said as she stood up and walked over to her vanity and began throwing stuff into a bag.

"A little anxious?" Erica said as she burst out in laughter.

"Hey it's been a while okay battery operated machinery only works to a point."

"Oh god you sounded so much like Glamma…"

Before Brooke could answer her cell phone began to ring as well as her house phone.

"Erica can you get the phone and take a message?" she asked her as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Hey Baby." She heard the voice on the other end.

"Luke. Did you finish early?" Brooke asked him excitedly.

"Um not really look sweetheart we are going to have to postpone our weekend. I have to go to Australia with Skillz, and Jake, there's a problem and we have to fix it before we lose millions. I'm so sorry princess I'll make it up to you."

"Um …" was all that Brooke could say. She was so disappointed.

"Brooke look I'll be back in a week…"

"You're not going to be back for the hospital benefit?"

"No Princess I won't but um look you were going to go with Andy anyway, so look I'll be back in a week, ten days tops, so maybe we can go away for a week to the islands."

"I can't I'm going to be in California for a fundraising thing but um we'll figure it out."

"Brooke I'm sorry it can't be helped."

"Luke go, I understand. Call me when you get back. I have to go Erica's here bye." Brooke hung up the phone before Luke could say another word. She sat on the bed and stared at Erica who was still on the phone.

"I'll tell her and if she can't do it I will. Okay Mae, I'll let her know. Bye have a good weekend I hope you feel better." Erica put the phone back on the hook. "What's wrong?"

"He cancelled he has to go away for ten days."

"Oh Brooke I'm sorry."

"Yeah well shit happens. Who was that?"

"Oh that was Mae, the doctor the one from Texas, took the job offer and is going to be here this weekend and she is sick so can't show him around. She wants you to do it."

"Great there goes my weekend of fun and sex instead I have to spend the whole weekend showing some old guy around."

"And you also have to escort him to the hospital benefit."

"Just fucking great. It's going to be so much fun, me, Andy and the old guy. That's the doctor that she hired right the old one, not the rude one who hung up on me."

"I think so. The old guy from Texas. Brooke are you okay?"

"I'm fine so I have to fly solo for a little while longer, no biggie. It's not the first time Luke's cancelled on me. I'll live. Now do me a favor call Peyton while I unpack we're having a slumber party."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. Now come on Mouth is gone, so is Luke, and he took Jake with him, call Peyton, tell her to bring her beauty arsenal and all the alcohol she has. We're having a sleepover."

"Okay I'll call her. You sure you're okay?" Erica said as she dialed Peyton's cell phone.

"Yeah who needs men, when I have you guys?" Brooke answered her as she thought about how much she had looked forward to spending a night with Luke's arms around her.

Later than night…..

"Okay weirdest place you've done it.?"

"Um Mouths office on top of the examination table."

"Eww that's where he examines Drew."

"Um oh God I did it with Jake in broad daylight in the supermarket parking lot."

"Peyton!" Both girls screamed.

"What we were horny. Now you Brooke."

"Um well considering you both have way more experience than I do …"

"Oh great now we're sluts," Peyton said laughing as she poured another glass of Margaritas into all their glasses.

"Shut up. I guess I wished I had done it more…"

"Well you horn ball that's not what we asked tell us about you're weirdest place you've done it."

"Um on a desk does that count?"

"Yes it s counts." Erica said as she spread a green face mask on Brooke's face. "You know who I always wanted to screw?'

"Who?" Peyton asked Erica as she started pulling rollers in Brooke's hair.

"Kevin Klein! There is something so sexy about him."

"He is so old. Are you kidding me Erica?"

"No he's sexy. And so is Brad Pitt I would love to fuck him."

"No I always wanted to fuck George Clooney now there is a real man. The older he gets the better he looks. He's like a fine wine that only gets better with age." Peyton closed her eyes and smiled. "He's on my list."

"What list? Ouch Peyton be careful I don't want to be bald."

"Sorry Brookie. My list is a list that all women have it's basically of list of men that are acceptable to sleep with. Like Brad Pitt and the guy Mc Dreamy from Grey's Anatomy. All women have lists don't you have one?"

"No. Erica who's on yours?"

"Um hey stand still I don't know if this green mask stains. Um on my list, well the lead singer of Maroon five, um Kevin Klein, the Greys Anatomy guy, the gardener from Desperate Housewives um there's more I just can't think of them all now…"

"Ouch Peyton! Jesus! Be careful I love my hair. Do Jake and Mouth know about the lists?"

"Of course they have them too. These are perfectly acceptable people that we can sleep with. On Jakes list he has Eva Longoria. So Brooke make your list…"

"I have no clue and where the hell is the pizza, I'm starving."

"Come on Brooke who would you sleep with?"

"I don't know. Um oh god I know Mathew **McConaughey**, he is so sexy. I swear he has to be one of the sexiest men I have ever seen."

"Hell yeah and his accent, I swear every time I see him on my screen I have an orgasm right there and then. Wow."

"Erica." Brooke said laughing.

"What I'm taken not blind. Come on Brooke he is the perfect man. Admit it!"

"He is good looking but I don't know about him being the perfect man."

"So," Peyton said as she put the last roller on Brooke's head. "What is your perfect man? If you could design him tell us what would he look and be like."

"Oh God." Brooke said in a dreamy voice. "Um tall, I love tall guys. Blond hair, blue eyes, with a kick ass body. I like a man who wears button downs with jeans and a beard. That's so sexy. I love beards or goatees. I would like him to like the same things I like. Like the Opera, the theater, foreign movies. And he has to be romantic and never ever cancel on me…"

"Shit you're really mad at Luke." Peyton said as she looked at Erica.

"I'm not! Oh thank God there's the door I'm starving. I'll get it."

Brooke walked out of the room and made her way down the stairs thankful for a few minutes of peace. She had lied, she was mad at Luke. She had looked forward to spending time with him and he had gone yet again to work. She knew how important his job was to him, but she had thought she was important to him too. After all he had told her time after time he wanted to be with her. She walked onto the foyer as the doorbell rang again.

"Brooke you forgot the money." Peyton said as she came down the stairs behind her.

"Keep you shirt on God he's so impatient. I'm the one who should be the impatient one I'm starving. Thanks Peyton" She said as she took the money out of her hands, and then she turned the door knob to open the door. "Here you go." She said as she handed the money to the man on the other side without looking up. She heard Peyton gasp behind her and she looked up. She held her breath as she came face to face with the most beautiful set of deep blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Brooke Davis?" the blond, blue eye, tall man who looked like a Greek god, standing before her said.

Brooke was speechless. She closed her eyes and open then back up again quickly.

"Um you're not the pizza guy." She managed to say.

"No shit." Peyton said behind her. The man in front of them was amazing looking; he looked like a movie star. With his blond hair, blue eyes, and the goatee on his face he was making Peyton swoon. She hadn't swooned in years not since Jake. Brooke was speechless and her mouth was open wide, Peyton nudged her back into reality.

"No I'm not the pizza guy, not since college." He answered her in a thick southern accent. "I'm Dr. Aidan Grant, Mae Scott told me to come see you, that you could possibly put me up for the night and show me around town. Which one of you is Brooke Davis?"

"Um…" Brooke answered.

"Is it you?" He said as he pointed to Brooke." I like your green mask. Does it actually work?"


	84. authors note

Authors note. I'm sorry something happen some chapters got erase it will fix ASAP. The latest chapter is called the great divided and was updated on the 21 of Feb 2006. Thanks Kaos


	85. Authors note 2

Authors note:

Something is wrong with the board so chapters are all screwed up I think I fixed it. But let me ask you for a favor if you belong to the 911 board please check out the what's news section and send you're email address to the new email address so we can keep u inform of the latest save one tree hill campaign thanks kaos.

PS: The latest chapter is called the great dived and can be found as chapter 86. Review.


	86. Chapter 86 breaking down the walls

Chapter 86

Authors note: Guys so sorry had to repost this again something is wrong with the latest chapter and no one can review… this should fix it.

Chapter 85

Breaking down The Walls

"I don't understand what the problem is? I asked for it to be done a certain way I expected it to be done that way. Look we've been over this a zillion times, its not being done the way I want it done. I'm tried of all the excuses, I want some action. I want it done the right way and I want it done now. Fine, you'll be hearing from me later." Lucas screamed into the phone before he slammed it down back onto the hook. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. It had been a long and exhausting day that didn't seem to be ending any time soon. All he wanted was to get into his car and drive down to the beach house and relax with a couple of beers. But the stack of papers on his desk wouldn't let him leave. Everyone else had gone home, he was the only one left in the building.

"Bad day." He heard a female voice say, he looked up and came face to face with Brooke who was standing in the doorway with a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes. A huge grin began to spread across his face as the brunette walked in.

"Its looking up now, I missed you beautiful, you look very prim and proper today, what's the occasion?" he asked her as he admired her outfit, a short black pleated skirt, that showed off her long legs, a gold belt around her tiny waist, a white see through blouse that was buttoned all the way to the top and on her feet she wore a pair of killer shoes as he called them, white sling back stilettos that made her taller than she really was. She looked amazing, she always did. One of the things he loved about her was the way she always looked, even when she wore jeans and a t-shirt. His eyes took her in from head to toe. Her hair was held back with a white headband, she had barely any makeup on Lucas could see a certain glow on her face and to him that just added to her allure. He got up from his chair and met her halfway across the room. He took her into her arms and pulled her into a long kiss that made her drop the bottle and glasses onto the floor. He loved kissing her, he loved the way she tasted, the softness of her lips. He couldn't get enough of her.

Brooke moaned as she felt Lucas' tongue on hers and his hands on her back. An all too familiar longing began to spread throughout her body. After a few minutes Luke pulled away.

"I missed you at lunch today where were you?" he asked her as he sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

"I was at the Ladies of the Confederate Luncheon and I got three women to donate close to two million dollars and Addison Hayes is going to donate all the indoor playground equipment and toys for the pediatric wing, so I am in an amazingly good mood. " Brooke gushed.

"Well, well, well you've had a busy day princess. Okay tell me everything."

Brooke took a deep breath before she began talking. "Well you know how my parents have been out of town and when they are actually home they're too busy with the campaign."

"Yes." Lucas answered as he stroked her cheek and started kissing her neck.

"Well my mom asked me to go to this luncheon in her place and I did despite the fact that I almost broke out in a rash at the thought of spending an afternoon with all those snobby women. But this morning I got up and decided that I was going to kill two birds with one stone. So sweetheart your princess took out her best Chanel suit and I went to that luncheon and I kissed some major ass. I was the ultimate society girl. I smooched, I complimented, I did it all and in the end I got a shit load of money for the foundation. So tell me who is the bomb as Glamma would say?"

Lucas pulled her closer to him and began to nibble on her neck some more. "You are! And you look very sexy in your whole society girl outfit. The skirt and the head band are turning me on. Did I ever tell you about my school girl fantasy?"

"Luke stop that! Someone could walk in." she said trying to push him off her as she giggled.

"The door is closed and I'm the boss. Besides I don't think anyone is in the building. And if they anyone walk in I'll fire them and banish them somewhere they won't talk about us. Now why does this God damned blouse have so many fucking buttons? I'm about to rip it off."

"I'll kill you, it's Chanel for Gods sake!" Brooke told him as she hit his hands off her but he didn't care.

"I'll buy you a new one if I rip it. God you look good enough to eat." He said with a gleam in his eyes. She was so damn sexy. In the last few weeks they had spend a lot of time together. Intimate dinners, lunches, dates to the movies, and afternoons spent with Drew at the beach house. They had gotten closer, little by little, they were both letting each other in. He knew it was hard for her to trust him but he knew eventually she would, it would just take time. And he had plenty of it. They hadn't made love yet, he had wanted to wait. He wanted her to be his; he wanted her to give him her heart. He needed her trust more than her body, but it was getting harder. The kisses were turning passionate, the touches were getting more intimate, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. It was taking everything in him not to push her onto the floor and take her right there in his office. Brooke felt his erection press into her back. She moaned as he left a trail of kisses on her neck.

"God you're beautiful." he whispered as her lips crashed onto his, she felt his hand begin to unbutton her blouse. One by one slowly he unbuttoned them, taking his time, the whole thing was agonizing. After what seemed like forever he was done and he slowly parted the blouse open while Brooke held her breath as she waited to see what his next move would be.

"I love you in white." He said in a husky voice as he stared at her breasts that were cover with a white, sheer, lacey, low cut bra.

"You do?" Brooke asked him as he opened the clasp in the front of the bra and her breast spilled out. She groaned as she felt his mouth on her breast, and then gasped as she felt his teeth nip at her nipple. For weeks she had wondered how long he could hold out, how much more he could take. She had been feeling so many different things for him and they confused her, but one thing she knew was that she wanted him. She had spent nights laying in her bed thinking about his hands touching her, and him being inside her. The nights that they had spent sitting in the back of his car, kissing uncontrollably, their hands all over each other. She had been amazed that he had been able to pull away so many times, she wasn't sure that she had the same willpower. She moaned as she felt his hand travel up to the waistband of her skirt. "Luke what are you doing?" she asked him huskily.

"Nothing." He answered her as he began to unbutton her skirt. "Nothing at all."

"It doesn't feel like nothing." She said as she held her breath.

"God you look so good. I want you Brooke, I want you so bad!"

"Luke." Brooke whispered as he began to lower her skirt. "Oh God…"

"I know, I feel it too. But if you want to stop I'll understand we haven't even talked about us going public yet."

"Luke shut up." Brooke answered him as she pressed her hand against his erection.

"You want me? I can feel it. So take me if your man enough?" She smiled a smile of triumph as she heard him moan in pleasure. She had little by little been provoking him, wearing things that she knew he would like and doing little things like sitting on his lap and caressing his face. Little by little she knew she was getting to him. She wanted him to want her, to lust after her, she wanted to have the control. She gasped as she felt his hands slowly part her legs and he began to kiss her lips. He pulled away and grinned at her.

"Oh baby you know I'm man enough but the question is can you handle me, I mean it's been awhile?"

Brooke moaned and closed her eyes as Luke's hand began to travel up her inner thigh. She held her breath once again as she felt his finger slowly begin to stroke the thin, lacey, white, scrap of lace that covered her throbbing sex that was slowly getting wetter and wetter. She knew what was next; she felt his fingers begin to tug her panties apart.

"Are you wet for me?"

"Ummmm." She answered him as she felt his finger enter in and out of her. It had been so long since she had felt him, any part of him inside her.

"Yes you are, you're so wet that you're dripping. I love it and you love my fingers inside you. Tell me you like it?"

"Oh God Luke," she moaned as she felt the first waves of pleasure begin to surge through her body. "Luke oh God please, I need you inside me…"

"Oh God baby me too. I need you too. It's been so long." Lucas took his fingers out of her and was about to take off his belt when he heard a familiar sound coming out of his suit jacket.

"SHIT" Lucas screamed as he pulled away from her and reached into his jacket pocket taking out his cell phone.

"Yes!" he said in a loud voice as he got off the couch and walked back to his desk. Brooke sat up and began to straighten herself up. She looked at Lucas while she buttoned her blouse back up he mouthed an "I'm sorry" to her. She smiled at him and sat back down onto the couch. She waited a few minutes and watched as Lucas wrote things furiously on a yellow pad.

"Okay fine. Look I have someone in my office so let me call you back so we can fix this problem. Okay give me a few minutes and I'll call Jake so we can get his take on this situation." He looked at Brooke and then hung up the phone.

"Sorry sweetheart I have to work."

"Okay no problem." Brooke said in a hush voice.

"Brooke I'm sorry." Luke said once more. He knew she was disappointed he could see it on her face. "Look I have a few more hours here, why don't you go home and slip on that white dress that I like on so much, and I'll take you dancing tonight."

"That's not what I had in mind." She told him with a teasing smile on her face.

"Is anyone home at your house?" he asked her

"No! Everyone is gone. My parents are gone for the week and Glamma is in Argentina buying horses with Robbilard, why do you ask?"

He walked up to her and pulled her into his embrace. "Pack a bag and spend the weekend with me. We could spend the next three nights and days together with no interruptions. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly but what about work? You're not going to cancel on me like last week are you?"

Luke kissed the top of her forehead before he answered. "I thought you forgave me for that?"

"I did." Brooke said as she inhaled his scent on his shirt. "But it's the third time you've cancelled on me and well I'm feeling a little neglected. And I have the hospital benefit Monday night."

"Hey I've made it up to you and I'll have you back in time to get yourself all pretty for Andy and the benefit. Which you and I both know you would rather go to with me, because I'm better than him right? But we'll discuss that whole entire subject over pancakes on Sunday morning. Look just go home slip on that dress, pack a bag actually screw it don't pack shit we're staying in the whole weekend, no phones, no interruptions, no work, how does that sound?."

Brooke pulled away. "Pick me up at 9:00, I'll pack light I went to this amazing lingerie store the other day and I picked up some great stuff, maybe I'll even model it for you."

"Ummm Brooke are you trying to drive me crazier for you than I already am, because if you are its working. I'll pick you up at nine sharp princesses. And don't wear any panties, you won't need them."

"I won't I promise. I'll be waiting for you at 9:00 sharp." She answered him as she pulled him into a long and passionate kiss.

Later on that night…

"You know you make me sick right?"

'Oh God not you too…"

"You eat like a pig and gain not one ounce and can wear a short skin tight dress, which looks amazing by the way, meanwhile if I eat any carbs I blow up like a whale and the only thing I can wear are sweat pants and my dad's button downs, life isn't fair."

"Oh stop it, you look great, pass me those jeans over there." Brooke told her friend as she popped another nacho into her mouth.

Erica handed her the pants and then sat down on Brooke's bed and watched as her friend walked around the room humming softly to herself and packing. A huge goofy grin was plastered on her face and Erica couldn't help but smile, it was good to see Brooke happy.

"Okay can you stop it not all of us are going off with our um what are we calling Luke now?"

"We're calling him Luke, nothing more nothing less."

"Okay Luke because boyfriend freaks you out. So not all of us are spending the weekend with our Luke's you lucky bitch."

"Hey not my fault Mouth is out of town, besides you had a few weekends filled with romance, in the Bahamas while I stayed home eating ice cream and watching The Notebook."

"Yeah well bite me. Now let's have a little talk you and I. How's it going with Luke?"

Brooke grabbed Luke's grey sweatshirt and brought it up to her nose and inhaled his cologne.

"Is that his?" Erica asked her with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Yeah I stole it from him last week. It was one of my seduction attempts. I spilled wine all over my shirt took it off in front of him and he gave me the sweatshirt."

"Oh God to be a fly on that wall that night. So you still haven't answered my question how is it going with Lucas?"

"Good I guess. We spend as much time as we can together when work doesn't interfere. We talk about everything we have some things in common, and today we had a hot and heavy make out session on his couch, I would say things are going pretty good. Why do you ask?"

Erica walked over to Brooke's vanity and grabbed a bottle of perfume and sprayed it on her wrists. "Love this."

"Oh Andy gave that to me. He had it made for me, isn't it awesome"

"Good taste that Andy. And he is good looking, he has taste and good looks, the perfect guy don't you think it's too bad he's gay."

"You knew?" Brooke asked her as she walked into her walk in closet and opened up the top drawer of her dresser. She pulled out a sheer purple nightgown and a white short one. Unable to decide which one she put them both into her carryon bag.

"Yeah I knew, and I also know you're using him."

"I am not!" Brooke exclaimed as she sat herself and faced her friend.

"Are too, I'm not sure if you're doing it knowingly but I do think you're using him as a buffer between you and Luke and the question is why?"

"Erica I'm not look at me I'm packing to spend a weekend with Luke. See all the lingerie, see my happy face."

"Oh sweetie I see it trust me I see it. I was there when you bought the lingerie too. I see you wearing a sexy dress, I see you packing sexy lingerie, I see you walking around here glancing at the clock every ten minutes hoping that its nine o clock, I see it all. But I also see something in your face and I hear it in your voice sometimes, its confusion. I called Luke your boyfriend last week and you should have seen your face. You looked white as a ghost."

"Erica…"

"What? So I'm analyzing you, I'm doing it because I care about you. Look I know we're not as close as you and Peyton are…"

"Erica I consider you one of my best friends now can you finish helping me pack, Luke's going to be here in an hour…"

Erica stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Brooke. "Listen to me …"

"Erica I don't have time for this…" Brooke protested.

"Listen to me." Erica said as she put her fingers up to Brooke's lips. "Trust me no one will understand you better than me. I see you and I see myself. I was in the same shoes that you are now in a few months back and I also had to deal with a broken heart. Jenny's father betrayed me and he hurt me in the cruelest way of all and then Mouth came into my life. He makes me so happy and he adores Jenny. She lights up when he walks into the room. My life is filled with so much happiness now but it took me a long time to accept it and to let myself be happy, because I was afraid that I had done something wrong, that I deserved all the hurt and pain that Jenny's father dished out."

Brooke stared at her friend unable to speak. She listened intently to her friend.

"When Mouth came into my life I was so afraid, I pushed him away but Glamma and fate kept pushing us together. It took so long for me to open up to him, even long after we started sleeping together. I was so afraid to get hurt I couldn't bear the thought of having my heart broken again and Jenny's too. Finally one day Glamma sat me down and had a long talk with me. She told me that I didn't do anything wrong and she showed me pictures of Jenny's dad with his wife and she's pregnant. They didn't look as unhappy as he claimed. I looked at that picture and I thought of everything he had put me through, the lies, the tears, the shame. Then I thought of Mouth, I thought about him pushing Jenny on the swing, I thought about how he reads to me in bed, how he makes pancakes in the shape of Elmo and how he brings me flowers for no reason whatsoever. I love him Brooke, I really do, I don't think I ever loved Peter but he did give me Jenny and for that I'm thankful. You know that Mouth asked to marry him…"

"Oh Erica I'm so happy for you." Brooke said as she pulled Erica into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm still thinking about it. I want to say yes but I'm still afraid and I have to think about Jenny. I want to say yes but I'm still afraid, just like you are. You're afraid to get your heart broken like me. You're afraid to let your guard down with Luke. Am I right?"

Erica waited for Brooke's response and when there wasn't one she began to talk again. " He isn't Nathan and I can't guarantee you that he wont hurt you, that's a chance you're going to have to take, but I can tell you one thing, its not fair to play games with him."

"I'm not Erica…"

"Yes you are. You're letting him in as much as you want. You will sleep with him but you won't tell him how you feel and you're using Andy. You go with Andy in public but you sneak around with Luke…"

"Erica it's not that simple. Nathan he hurt me and I'm afraid. Luke threw me for a loop. I mean it was always about sex with us but now all of sudden he wants more and I'm trying …"

"Are you really trying?"

"Yes I am. I mean I like spending time with him, I like being with him but I just have this fear. What if it doesn't work?"

"And what if it does? What if he is your Mouth?"

"I know Erica I've asked myself that same questions. I mean one day we hate each other and the next I can't wait to be with him, like today I knew we had a meeting but I went to his office. When I see him everything stops it scares me I feel like I'm losing all self control with him. But the wound that Nathan has left in me is so raw still."

'Well I don't have the answers for that but I will tell you one thing you have to give a little Brooke in order for this to work. And if you're serious about Luke stop using Andy as a shield in front of everyone. Because the bottom line is at some point everyone is going to find out about you and Luke. There's going to be talk there's nothing you can do about that, but you two have to face it together. He's a great guy and you better hold onto him tight before someone else takes him away."

"I know, trust me I know. But it's a lot easier to say than to do. Besides he doesn't want to go public either I mean he hasn't made any attempt to do it…"

"Okay now that I can answer, darling are you blind? Because why would the boy want to go public if you keep making him take you to movie theaters three towns away. Come on Brooke."

"I know, I know. I do agree with you. I think though that this weekend we need to have a talk and make some decisions. Glamma is going to start snooping around and Andy has to go back to Washington so I can't use him as a cover much longer…"

"And you don't want to either. If my opinion counts for anything I think you two are going to be really happy and I think that the reason that you are pushing him away is because you're in love with him."

"Okay now you're going too far, I'm not. I mean I have feelings for him that I know but love that's a bit far fetched. It doesn't feel like it did with Nathan."

"That's because you didn't love Nathan. Now lets get you packed it's almost nine."

"Oh shit. Okay." Brooke said as she stood up and walked over to her vanity and began throwing stuff into a bag.

"A little anxious?" Erica said as she burst out in laughter.

"Hey it's been a while okay battery operated machinery only works to a point."

"Oh god you sounded so much like Glamma…"

Before Brooke could answer her cell phone began to ring as well as her house phone.

"Erica can you get the phone and take a message?" she asked her as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Hey Baby." She heard the voice on the other end.

"Luke. Did you finish early?" Brooke asked him excitedly.

"Um not really look sweetheart we are going to have to postpone our weekend. I have to go to Australia with Skillz, and Jake, there's a problem and we have to fix it before we lose millions. I'm so sorry princess I'll make it up to you."

"Um …" was all that Brooke could say. She was so disappointed.

"Brooke look I'll be back in a week…"

"You're not going to be back for the hospital benefit?"

"No Princess I won't but um look you were going to go with Andy anyway, so look I'll be back in a week, ten days tops, so maybe we can go away for a week to the islands."

"I can't I'm going to be in California for a fundraising thing but um we'll figure it out."

"Brooke I'm sorry it can't be helped."

"Luke go, I understand. Call me when you get back. I have to go Erica's here bye." Brooke hung up the phone before Luke could say another word. She sat on the bed and stared at Erica who was still on the phone.

"I'll tell her and if she can't do it I will. Okay Mae, I'll let her know. Bye have a good weekend I hope you feel better." Erica put the phone back on the hook. "What's wrong?"

"He cancelled he has to go away for ten days."

"Oh Brooke I'm sorry."

"Yeah well shit happens. Who was that?"

"Oh that was Mae, the doctor the one from Texas, took the job offer and is going to be here this weekend and she is sick so can't show him around. She wants you to do it."

"Great there goes my weekend of fun and sex instead I have to spend the whole weekend showing some old guy around."

"And you also have to escort him to the hospital benefit."

"Just fucking great. It's going to be so much fun, me, Andy and the old guy. That's the doctor that she hired right the old one, not the rude one who hung up on me."

"I think so. The old guy from Texas. Brooke are you okay?"

"I'm fine so I have to fly solo for a little while longer, no biggie. It's not the first time Luke's cancelled on me. I'll live. Now do me a favor call Peyton while I unpack we're having a slumber party."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. Now come on Mouth is gone, so is Luke, and he took Jake with him, call Peyton, tell her to bring her beauty arsenal and all the alcohol she has. We're having a sleepover."

"Okay I'll call her. You sure you're okay?" Erica said as she dialed Peyton's cell phone.

"Yeah who needs men, when I have you guys?" Brooke answered her as she thought about how much she had looked forward to spending a night with Luke's arms around her.

Later than night…..

"Okay weirdest place you've done it.?"

"Um Mouths office on top of the examination table."

"Eww that's where he examines Drew."

"Um oh God I did it with Jake in broad daylight in the supermarket parking lot."

"Peyton!" Both girls screamed.

"What we were horny. Now you Brooke."

"Um well considering you both have way more experience than I do …"

"Oh great now we're sluts," Peyton said laughing as she poured another glass of Margaritas into all their glasses.

"Shut up. I guess I wished I had done it more…"

"Well you horn ball that's not what we asked tell us about you're weirdest place you've done it."

"Um on a desk does that count?"

"Yes it s counts." Erica said as she spread a green face mask on Brooke's face. "You know who I always wanted to screw?'

"Who?" Peyton asked Erica as she started pulling rollers in Brooke's hair.

"Kevin Klein! There is something so sexy about him."

"He is so old. Are you kidding me Erica?"

"No he's sexy. And so is Brad Pitt I would love to fuck him."

"No I always wanted to fuck George Clooney now there is a real man. The older he gets the better he looks. He's like a fine wine that only gets better with age." Peyton closed her eyes and smiled. "He's on my list."

"What list? Ouch Peyton be careful I don't want to be bald."

"Sorry Brookie. My list is a list that all women have it's basically of list of men that are acceptable to sleep with. Like Brad Pitt and the guy Mc Dreamy from Grey's Anatomy. All women have lists don't you have one?"

"No. Erica who's on yours?"

"Um hey stand still I don't know if this green mask stains. Um on my list, well the lead singer of Maroon five, um Kevin Klein, the Greys Anatomy guy, the gardener from Desperate Housewives um there's more I just can't think of them all now…"

"Ouch Peyton! Jesus! Be careful I love my hair. Do Jake and Mouth know about the lists?"

"Of course they have them too. These are perfectly acceptable people that we can sleep with. On Jakes list he has Eva Longoria. So Brooke make your list…"

"I have no clue and where the hell is the pizza, I'm starving."

"Come on Brooke who would you sleep with?"

"I don't know. Um oh god I know Mathew **McConaughey**, he is so sexy. I swear he has to be one of the sexiest men I have ever seen."

"Hell yeah and his accent, I swear every time I see him on my screen I have an orgasm right there and then. Wow."

"Erica." Brooke said laughing.

"What I'm taken not blind. Come on Brooke he is the perfect man. Admit it!"

"He is good looking but I don't know about him being the perfect man."

"So," Peyton said as she put the last roller on Brooke's head. "What is your perfect man? If you could design him tell us what would he look and be like."

"Oh God." Brooke said in a dreamy voice. "Um tall, I love tall guys. Blond hair, blue eyes, with a kick ass body. I like a man who wears button downs with jeans and a beard. That's so sexy. I love beards or goatees. I would like him to like the same things I like. Like the Opera, the theater, foreign movies. And he has to be romantic and never ever cancel on me…"

"Shit you're really mad at Luke." Peyton said as she looked at Erica.

"I'm not! Oh thank God there's the door I'm starving. I'll get it."

Brooke walked out of the room and made her way down the stairs thankful for a few minutes of peace. She had lied, she was mad at Luke. She had looked forward to spending time with him and he had gone yet again to work. She knew how important his job was to him, but she had thought she was important to him too. After all he had told her time after time he wanted to be with her. She walked onto the foyer as the doorbell rang again.

"Brooke you forgot the money." Peyton said as she came down the stairs behind her.

"Keep you shirt on God he's so impatient. I'm the one who should be the impatient one I'm starving. Thanks Peyton" She said as she took the money out of her hands, and then she turned the door knob to open the door. "Here you go." She said as she handed the money to the man on the other side without looking up. She heard Peyton gasp behind her and she looked up. She held her breath as she came face to face with the most beautiful set of deep blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Brooke Davis?" the blond, blue eye, tall man who looked like a Greek god, standing before her said.

Brooke was speechless. She closed her eyes and open then back up again quickly.

"Um you're not the pizza guy." She managed to say.

"No shit." Peyton said behind her. The man in front of them was amazing looking; he looked like a movie star. With his blond hair, blue eyes, and the goatee on his face he was making Peyton swoon. She hadn't swooned in years not since Jake. Brooke was speechless and her mouth was open wide, Peyton nudged her back into reality.

"No I'm not the pizza guy, not since college." He answered her in a thick southern accent. "I'm Dr. Aidan Grant, Mae Scott told me to come see you, that you could possibly put me up for the night and show me around town. Which one of you is Brooke Davis?"

"Um…" Brooke answered.

"Is it you?" He said as he pointed to Brooke." I like your green mask. Does it actually work?"


	87. The Great Divide

Author's Note. Before you read this chapter take a deep breath and repeat the following, there is a method to Jess's madness and I won't kill her. Now read the chapter, see if you can figure out the foreshadowing, and leave Jess a review. Now special thanks to Kase who made me realize that I've been neglecting this story. To all the readers who have come out of the woodwork by emailing the following where the hell is AWW? I promise I am going to spend the next three days writing the next part of this story. The board is running smoothly and Unbreakable is still being outline and I really want to make u happy so if u want the next chapter review. You know the more reviews the faster I write. This by far has been one of my favorite chapters to write. Cathy thinks I nailed it and I think I did too. So let me know what do you think of Brooke, of Luke, of Aidan and last but never least of Glamma. This is for my girls who make Grey's Anatomy a pleasure to watch Mary, and Cathy god be still my ever loving McSteamy and McDreamy heart. Next chapter in the next few days my other half is going out of town and I never sleep I write when he isn't here soooo review if u want to know what happens.

huge mixed up I'm sorry please enjoy.

Chapter 87

The Great Divide

"_**Hey Baby!"**_

"**_Lucas oh my God you finally called. I miss you so much."_**

"**_Me too, I can't wait to see you…"_**

She had been ecstatic hearing his voice; they had been playing phone tag for days. Every time she would call him his assistant would tell her he was busy and every time he called she was out or in the middle of a meeting. The time difference certainly wasn't helping the situation and as the days went by Brooke had begun feeling frustrated and lonely. But the minute she heard his voice the feelings of frustration and loneliness faded away and were replaced by the familiar fluttering of butterflies that she always felt when she heard Luke's voice or saw his face. But those feelings quickly changed once again to feelings of anger, disbelief, and resentment.

"**_You're a coward Brooke! I know it, you know it and everyone else knows it."_**

"**_Fuck you Lucas, I hate you, I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you!"_**

"**_Right back at you princess, right back at you!"_**

Brooke reached for a tissue and blew her nose. She picked up the gold bracelet that he had sent her a few days earlier and began to trace the delicate oval links with her fingers as tears rolled down her face. She had forgotten how cruel he could be, how badly his words were able to hurt her, to cut so deep into her. As she glanced around her room at the vases of Casablanca lilies and white roses that had started arriving the day after he had left, she couldn't believe that they were sent by the same man who had called her a bitch at least three times in the last hour.

"**_You know what you are, you're a cold bitch who thinks everything and everyone has to walk and act the Brooke Davis way."_**

For months he had been so sweet, attentive and wonderful almost like a different person. She had let her guard down, for a brief period she had let it down and now she was paying the price. She shook her head as she tried to block out all the memories of the last hour, the hurtful things they had both said but it was no use she could still hear his voice and the finality of hers. It had been a horrible argument, one that she doubted she would ever forget. She should have known better, she should have never gotten involved with him. Lucas Scott was nothing but trouble; he cared about no one except himself and his precious company and no one else mattered, especially not her.

"**_Brooke say something come on."_**

"**_What do you want me to say Luke, will it make a difference? Will it make you come home sooner?"_**

"**_You're upset?"_**

"_**Did you really think I wouldn't be? Luke you said two weeks tops and now it's turning into two months, maybe three. You couldn't really have thought I would be okay with that. I mean come on Luke, what am I supposed to do sit and wait for three months while you finish your project?"**_

"**_I think you know this is more than some ordinary project."_**

She didn't fit in his world and he didn't fit in hers. They barely had anything in common and the whole whatever the hell they were doing would have blown up at some point in their face. It was better this way, it was better that it had ended before anything significant had started, before they had gone to bed together again.

"**_I made reservations um I thought since you owe me a weekend we could get away and finish what we started in your office. Um New York City, the Four Seasons, I even got us opera tickets for Madame Butterfly at the Met."_**

"**_I hate the Opera, you know that and I can't get away now I'm swamped."_**

She hadn't know he hated the Opera, it was one of the things that she had loved since Glamma had taken her to her first show and she always assumed that everyone else enjoyed it too. She had for a brief moment felt badly for assuming that he liked it, but then she had realized that she didn't know about those little things that couples knew about each other. Those little things like what type of breakfast cereal the other person liked, or what they did at night before bed. Which had made her wonder what they were to one another and if he cared about her as much as he said he did.

"**_I can't go now; this project will fall apart if I'm not here. I need to see it through, we'll do New York some other time, I promise. I know that it seems like a long time, but it will go by fast."_**

"**_Luke you're talking about two to three months, you're going to be gone for two months maybe three, I don't think I'm going to wake up and three months are going to be gone and you're going to be home._**

"**_Oh God Brooke come on…hey you know what I just had a great idea. Why don't you come here?"_**

"**_Are you being serious?"_**

"**_Like a heart attack Princess, you and me in Australia. Think about it two months surrounded by sun, the beach and having fun."_**

"**_I thought you said you were swamped?"_**

"**_I am I've been working like a dog 15 hours days! Look I'll tell my assistant to start looking for a beach house, I'll work all day and we'll have nights and the weekends."_**

As she listened to him describe everything that they would be able to do in Australia she kept getting angrier and angrier. It was all about him and no one else mattered. If there was a problem he solved it by not thinking about the ramifications and making it work for him. Screw everyone else it was all about him. She couldn't believe how selfish he was being, he didn't even once stop to think about her. He assumed that the solution was for her to drop everything and coming running to him. It didn't matter that she had obligations; she had work, Drew, her parents. In his mind there was no one in Brooke's life that mattered except him, be damned with everything and everyone else.

"**_Be at the airport tomorrow in the afternoon. Jake's on his way back, so you can take the jet. Don't pack a lot I'll buy you whatever you need here. So Princess you're speechless huh? Tell me how brilliant I am…See we'll be together a lot sooner than you thought, isn't it great? Doesn't lounging in the sun all day long sound great?"_**

"**_Yeah it sounds great but I can't."_**

"**_Brooke I'm your boss I order you to take a vacation, it's just the foundation, Erica can handle it."_**

"**_Just the foundation huh? What about Drew? He starts tumble tots next week, you were supposed to take him, did you forget about that?"_**

"**_It's just tumble tots, its not like I'm missing his first day of school, he wont even realize what's going on; my grandmother will handle it I already talked to her about it."_**

Hearing him say it's just the foundation and the nonchalant way he acted about Drew had set her off. She hadn't been able to hold her tongue. She had felt the anger begin to rise throughout her body. The fact that he thought it was just about work and didn't think about everything else she had in her life made her realize that he knew nothing about her, and if he did he didn't care. Everything he had said to her in the last couple of weeks, and all the sweet gestures were forgotten and anger replaced them.

"**_Nothing matters except you, not me, not Mae and certainly not Drew. You expect everyone to stop their lives because you're busy. God I feel sorry for you. Do you even realize all that you've missed? Drew stood up Luke, he finally did it and you missed it. I walked into the nursery and he stood up, it was amazing, and you weren't there, so I hope it's all worth it? "_**

"**_I'm doing this for Drew, someday Scott Corp will be all his and I want to hand him over an empire, one that my grandfather would have been proud off."_**

"**_Spoken like a true Scott, God Royal would be so proud. You've turned into the control freak he wanted you to be."_**

"**_Nice Brooke, I really needed that. Why did I even bother calling you, do you have any idea how much stress I'm under. Do you realize how much is on the line? Do you know that the board doesn't take me seriously, they think I have no clue what I'm doing, that I've been getting lucky, this project would make them see what I can do…"_**

"**_I get that and now you need to get this. I love my job, I'm good at it and I'm not going to drop everything to come running to you. I'm running the whole foundation now and I even took my family's seat on the board at the hospital. It may not be as important as yours but I'm sure as hell not dropping it because of a whim of yours."_**

"**_What the fuck is your problem? You bitched and moaned I wasn't coming back and I gave you a perfectly good solution and you don't want to do it."_**

"**_You want to know what my problem is. My problem is that you have no regard for anyone except yourself. You gave me this whole speech in New York about how you want to be with me and asked for me to give you a shot, I do and you basically ignore me…"_**

"**_Ignore you come on…I asked you to come be with me…"_**

"_**Oh hell yeah you did, you asked me to come to you and lay around the pool all day waiting for you to get home. Never mind that I have a job, never mind that I have social obligations, my family, Drew…. **_

"**_You're fucking crazy, where are you getting all this? What the fuck happened, one minute we're talking about how much we want to be together the next you're flying off the handle. What the fuck Brooke! I have a dozen women on speed dial that would kill for the invitation I just made you."_**

"_**You asshole, you son of a bitch. How dare you. I cannot believe you just said that to me." **_

'**_Calm the fuck down, I'm sorry. Look I thought you wanted to spend some time with me, I guess you don't."_**

"**_I did but not like this…and defiantly not after this conversation it isn't going to work between us, whatever we have it's obviously not enough…"_**

"**_Really we have something? What is it, because from where I'm sitting we don't have anything? I wanted to try to see if we have something, anything because I felt it and I know you felt it too, but every time I try to get close to you, you push me away. And don't even get me started on the fact that if I want to take you anywhere it has to at least three towns away because God forbid anyone see us. But I've always wondered something do you make Andy do the same thing when he takes you out or is he good enough to be your escort back home? Because it's obvious to me that I'm not, God forbid anyone saw you associating with me, what would they think of the Princess of Tree Hill with the bad boy Scott brother. But you know what I tried; you can never say I didn't try."_**

"**_Oh yeah you really did? In between meetings? When Luke? When you could fit me in. This would have never worked. We're too different, we want different things, and we have nothing in common. I like the opera, you like motorcycles, I like foreign movies, you like Die hard, it would have never worked so I'm glad I found out about it now, before I invested any more effort into it."_**

"**_Before you invested anymore into it? That's a laugh, I did the investing you put up road blocks every time I tried to get close but I should of known better, shit everyone knows you're the Ice Princess of Tree Hill."_**

"**_You son of a bitch…"_**

"**_What I'm telling you how it is and you know it."_**

"**_Well since you want to tell me how it is let me tell you what I think, I think it's over. I'm done. I never want to see you again. Take your flowers, your bracelet and your words and stick them up your ass and never, ever speak to me again."_**

"**_Oh don't worry I plan never to talk to you ever again. You know what I'm glad I found out now what a crude bitch you are. There's plenty of pussy in the world and thank God they don't come with all your emotional baggage."_**

"**_Fuck you Luke."_**

"**_Right back at you Princess."_**

It was done, it was over. Brooke stared at her tear stricken face in the mirror and started laughing. What the hell was wrong with her? She was crying over Lucas Scott, who deserved nothing from her, especially her tears. He was a selfish bastard who only thought about himself, he didn't even care about his own nephew. She had been through too much, had overcome too much to let anything get in the way now, especially an asshole like Lucas Scott. She grabbed her compact and began to powder her face. He was nothing, he deserved nothing and he would never have anything, least of all her. She grabbed her lip gloss and applied some to her lips, she picked up the bracelet and stuffed it in her jewelry box, and she didn't want to see it or have it near her. She was just about to take it out of her jewelry box and toss it out when the door bell rang. She glanced at the antique clock above the fire place and saw that it was only one o'clock. She wondered who it was and then felt a feeling of dread rise up from her stomach. Flowers, he probably sent her more flowers, like that could ever make up for all the things he said. She walked down the stairs as fast as she could and met Lily at the door.

"I'll get it Lily, I know who it is."

She reached for the handle and swung the door open, ready to give the delivery guy a piece of her mind and too make sure that she never, ever received any flowers from Lucas Scott ever again, but instead of the flower delivery guy she came face to face with Dr. Aidan Grant who had a huge smile on his face and was holding a pizza box in his hands.

"Aidan!" she said as she gave him a smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Texas."

He flashed her a big smile as she took the pizza box out of his hands and walked into the foyer. Brooke stared at his tight jeans and white button down with the sleeves rolled, his blond hair was messy and he wore leather flip flops on his feet, Erica was right he made casual look good, and the best part was that Brooke doubted that he even realized how good he looked. She had spent a lot of time with him the last few days and had gotten to know him a bit, showing him around town, the hospital and he had even been her escort at the Hospital fundraiser. She laughed to herself as she remembered the looks she had gotten when she had walked into the ball room with him, if looks could kill she would be dead. He had looked like a god dressed in a tuxedo, she and Erica had been speechless when they saw him and Peyton had almost passed out. He had defiantly not gone unnoticed. Everyone in the room noticed him and the women flocked around him like he was the last man in the world, and he charmed them all.

"My plane leaves tonight and well I wanted to say thank you so I brought pizza, after all you thought I was the pizza delivery guy when I showed up on your door step last week, I thought it would be fitting. So you're not wearing that green stuff this time though."

"Ha ha very funny Dr. Grant. Come on this smells amazing, let go in the kitchen and dig into this bad boy."

"Lead the way Miss Davis, lead the way." He told her in a thick Texan accent.

The two walked into the kitchen and Brooke grabbed some plates. "Um there's beer in the fridge, or do you want juice…"

"Beer I like a lady who drinks beer, it's a real man's drink."

"It's light beer, don't get too excited."

"Ah girlie beer got to watch those calories." He said in a mocking voice.

"Ha ha, here you go." Brooke said as she handed him a plate with a slice of pizza. She sat down across from him. "So what's up?"

"Nothing you were a big help this week so I thought I do something nice. I was going to send you flowers but I thought pizza was better and it gave me a chance to say good bye to you properly and as I watch you devour it I guess I made a good choice. Hey slow down don't choke."

"I love pizza." Brooke said as she wiped her mouth.

"I can see that." He answered her with an amused expression on his face.

"So Dr.Grant, tell me what did you think of our little town."

"I love it. It's exactly what I needed. I put a deposit on a beach house so I'll be able to move in a month. I just have to go back home and get everything ready for the move. Everyone is really friendly and tight…."

"Aw yes we are all really friendly and tight but at the same time I have to warn you um this is a small town…."

"And it's filled with busy bodies I got that…remember I work in a hospital the rumor mill is always running. Besides I had breakfast at Debs and I pretty much was given the low down on everyone and everything going on in this town, I met Mrs. Fletcher, your friend Deb tried to shoo her away…"

"Ah I guess that's your polite way of saying that you've heard all the gossip about me and my sordid past…"

"Yeah I heard don't really care. Much more interested in the present than the past. "

"Really well that's refreshing." Brooke said and then wondered to herself if he was flirting with her. "So I know a little about you but I'm curious…."

"Ah so you want to know all about Dr. Grant, the time has come to share I guess… Okay I can see there's no way out. Well you know I'm a doctor, born and bred in Texas. You know I was married but my wife died, you also know I have a daughter who is eleven. I run the pediatric wing at Dallas Memorial, um I put myself through med school by delivering pizza's, ummmm what else um you know all about my doctor beyond borders adventures, I told you, Peyton and Erica the night I showed up on your doorstep seeking shelter and you guys made me whip up omelets as you quizzed me…um what else do you want to know?"

"I don't know." Brooke answered as she picked up the bottle of beer and took a swig. "Okay why Tree Hill? I read your file and you have a booming practice, you're making a little bit less, you'll make maybe a few hundred more here but moving from a state that you've lived in all your life to a new place where you don't know anyone, why put yourself through that?"

"Honestly because of Chloe my daughter. I work too many hours in Dallas. She's about to be twelve and I need to spend more time with her. This position came at the perfect time; I decided that boarding school was not going to be the solution anymore; it was time to put her first and my career second. I was trying to see how I could cut hours and spend more time with her. I'm missing out on so many things and I'm not happy. A smaller hospital is a better fit. I'll move here and set everything up so that by the time Chloe finishes the term, everything will be running smoothly. She's been through so much, she needs my undivided attention. I talked this over with her before I came here and she wants to live with me full time, no more boarding school."

Brooke smiled as she watched his face light up as he told her about his daughter. "What's she like? Tell me about Chloe?" she asked him

"Beautiful like her mother, same hair, smile, dimples. She loves horses, to read, the beach, and ballet. She got that from her mother, she was a dancer. She taught Chloe ballet as soon as she could walk. Chloe is very talented, she excels in ballet. She wants to be a ballet dancer and a doctor."

"A doctor huh and a dancer? That's a tall order. There's an excellent ballet school in the next town you should check out."

"I know." He answered her as his eyes twinkled. "I signed her up already."

"Wow you are way ahead of me. So your wife was a dancer she sounds special."

"Yeah she was, I met her in France she was touring with her ballet company and we fell in love. It was rocky though, we drove each other crazy but we loved each other. She was French with a wicked temper but I fell for her hard and she fell for me too. She gave up her ballet career and moved to Texas with me to be a doctor's wife, we were happy; we had Chloe and were planning to have more children when she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She fought it for years but when Chloe was nine she succumbed. It was hard on me and harder on Chloe, I had to send her to boarding school and that almost killed me too. But now things are different at least I hope they are."

"I think they will be. You really loved your wife." Brooke said as she looked at him.

"I did and I still do in some ways. I think I'll love her forever. She was wonderful. She could light up the room with one smile. Sometimes we would be having dinner and she would just throw mash potatoes at me for no reason. She made me laugh, made me realize that there was more to life than work and she gave up her career to be with me, that always made me sad, she was wonderful on stage the great Michaela Moure they call her."

"Oh my god Michaela Moure, she's famous, I've heard stories about her. Wow my mother saw her on stage with my grandmother. I always wished I had seen her, she retired at the prime of her career."

"You like the ballet?"

"Oh I love it. I love the opera, the ballet, the symphony, the theater. I fly to New York whenever I get tickets."

"Me too, I love those things too, so does Chloe. What else do we have in common Miss Davis? What else do you like?"

Brooke was just about to answer him when she heard a familiar voice. "Hello, hello, and hello I'm back. Where is everyone? Lily where are you, get your note pad I have tons of things we have to do. Brookie! Dumpling where are you? I bought you presents…Hello I'm back."

"Who's that?" Aidan asked her as he stood up from the stool

"Oh that's Glamma. Um she is …"

"Here." Olivia said as she walked into the kitchen dressed still in her traveling clothes. Brown suede pants, cream turtleneck, brown leather riding boots, her hair held back with her signature head band and big diamond earrings in her ears, a large brown Prada bag on her shoulder, and her brown mink on her arm. She started walking towards Brooke but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Aidan just like Brooke knew she would.

"And who is this?" Glamma said as she stared at the man in front of her. "I'm Olivia Du Bois, Brooke's sister."

"Glamma!" Brooke said in disbelief. "Aidan this is my…."

"Say it and I cut you out of the will." Glamma said as she extended her hand. "Olivia du Bois, you can call me Liv. I'm Brooke's very young, Glamma who was a child bride. Now who are you? Wait I know who you are! You're the hottie that everyone is talking about, the one with the nice ass, who escorted my granddaughter to the hospital fundraiser, I heard all about you."

"Small town." Brooke said in an apologetic voice. "Um Glamma this is Dr. Aidan Grant."

"Nice to meet you." Aidan said as he flashed her a smile.

"Likewise now do a turn so I can get all caught up with the rest of the girls."

"Glamma." Brooke said mortified and then started laughing as she watched Aidan do a turn for her.

"How's that Liv?"

"Very nice. I have to say you are definitely nice to look at; you're giving Luke my favorite ass man a run for his money. Now I want to know everything about you, please tell me what you like, who you're dating, what you think of twenty year old virgins…"

"Glamma…" Brooke said as she closed her eyes hoping the ground would swallow her up.

"What I'm interested, sue me. So spill, we don't do shy in this house. I love the accent by the way it adds to your mysterious, cowboy thing you've got going, very sexy. God Brookie James Dean and a cowboy what is a girl to do?"

"Glamma…." Brooke hissed.

"Um well ladies thank you I think. Look I have a plane to catch. Liv it's been a pleasure. Um Brooke thanks again…"

"I'll walk you out." Brooke said as she stood up.

"Yes she will." Glamma said as she gave Brooke a push.

"Glamma" Brooke said as she felt her cheeks turn red as she walked him to the front door.

"Um thanks for the pizza…"

"No problem thank you for getting me a room at the resort and for showing me around. I appreciate it. It was nice to meet you, girl with the green face mask."

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Nope. Um Brooke I'm not real good at this um are you um seeing anyone? I was thinking maybe we can hang out um it's been a while since I've done this… um maybe we can see a movie as friends. What do you think? Or maybe you're seeing someone. Look I enjoy your company and I don't know anyone here sooo"

Brooke waited a minute before she answered. "I would like that a lot. Besides I can honestly say I'm not seeing anyone and I would love to see a movie with you sometime…"

AUSTRALIA

"DAMN IT! I said I wanted it done the other way. What the fuck is wrong with you guys. Jesus I can't leave the fucking site for even a minute without you guys fucking it all up. SKILLZ where the fuck are you?" Luke yelled as his blood began to boil.

"I'm right here and you better be lowering your voice when you talk to me. You've been yelling at everyone for hours. What the hell is wrong with you? You so need to get laid maybe that will lighten you up a bit." Skillz said to Luke as he slammed down manila folders on to Luke's desk.

"Nothing did you finish those contracts?"

"Um hello are you blind, there in front of you. Okay what the hell is your problem? And don't tell me nothing because I know that's something is up you're ass. You're bitchier than usual is it that time of the month again?"

"Ha ha very funny. Nothing is wrong I'm just having a bad day. I had a blow out with Brooke."

"Oh god what did you do?"

"Me! Why do you think it's me, it could have been her."

"Of course it's you. Look I don't want to know what you did because if you acted with her the way I think you did then I'm on her side."

"Whatever." Lucas said as he picked up a folder and started reading.

"So what will it be this time? Jewelry, flowers, wait tell me how bad was it then we can decide."

"Skillz its over, it's done. I ended it."

"Oh god she dumped you. Oh god this is too much. Lucas got dumped and over the phone. Well I knew it, that girl has been calling you and you don't even answer and well there's the new doctor who took her to the fundraiser, I guess she finally realized she could do better..."

Lucas looked up at Skillz. "She didn't dump me and what are you babbling about? What new doctor."

"My sources say that your grandmother hired a new doctor who has all the ladies wetting their panties, and I was told he was rather chummy with Brooke."

"Whatever I don't have time to hear your gossip, Brooke and I are over. It's better to end it now I don't have time for her games, look at this place…"

"Look at what, look this project is running like clockwork everything is finally on track so quit being an asshole. I don't get it, lately you've turned into such an asshole, and no one can stand you except for me and let me tell you something I'm starting to dislike you too…"

"Fuck off."

"Asshole I'm just being a friend and giving you the heads up. This project is just a project and its running fine. It took a while but its smooth like butter baby, you can go home and be with your girl. Fergie's got it and you can come back and check things out. But I'm telling you if you stay here and keep acting the way you've been acting the crew is either going to walk out or kill you. My bet is they'll kill you, you're acting like a world class prick, and I so get why Brooke dump your ass."

"Skillz …"

"Go home asshole before I kill you myself, quit being a control freak. Everything will be fine. Trust your boys that's why we work for you because we know you. This project will be finished on time and just the way you want it. Go home Luke, and go beg you're girl for forgiveness I'm telling you my girls told me about the doctor, if I were you I would get on a plane ASAP, I wouldn't even pack, and before you say another word you know that you hate to lose. Ask yourself, do you really want to give up now with Brooke?"


	88. IMPORTANT!

Authors note.

Guys I know you think I'm dead but I am alive. I was almost done with my chapter but my computer crash and bye bye went the latest chapter. The good news is that my beloved Maggie had it and send it to me. So it will be up hopefully by the end of the week. I never realize how many people are waiting till I started getting emails about it. But yes I am continuing it just bear with me. Check out the 911 we have a whole new layout and we also have a my space if u want more info email me. And I have one too and it has tons of stuff on why I'm not writing LOL. Now do me a favor I know that this story is not the only one u are reading. The 911 is running our first writer awards. So check it out but make sure u read the rules when u nominate u can only nominate stories that are on the 911 board. To get to the 911 board check out my profile and click on my home page. Now later guys I have to go and finish the chapter. Bye guys thanks for the support. Kaos aka Jess.


	89. Great Expectations

Author's Note: Okay Guys its here, finally! I am so sorry that it took so long but I had a minor problem with my computer and then well I wasn't real happy with the chapter. But finally after spending all my free time working on it I think I got it right. I'm proud of myself; even if you hate it I'm proud of it. Like all my other chapters there is major foreshadowing which you will be finding out about. So let's see who gets it. Life has finally calmed down and so has the board so expect more updates. I'm about to start work on my part for the ultimate board challenge Cure My Tragedy. Miranda is heading it up she writes tons of amazing fics, including Skin. She got 25 of the best authors to come together and write a Reunion type fic and I'm up next. I am beyond nervous because I am doing this fic with my favorite writers of OTH fan fic, hopefully you guys will check it out and review. I wanted to thank you for all the emails you guys have sent me, I love the fact that you love my fic as much as I do and I promise as soon as I finish my chapter of Cure my tragedy I am going to start working on Unbreakable so you can all find out how Brucas know each other, I will tell you one thing Brooke has been a naughty girl.

Now a lot of you have asked me to recommend OTH fan fics to read so I have a whole bunch. I am putting them all on my My Space account so email me if you want the link, you guys should check out my blogs it will explain a lot of AWW. I will say this I am reading three stories at the moment and they are all from my mods, and admins on the 911 board. I highly recommend Brookefan89 latest Shattered Illusions, its amazing, and so worth the time. I love authors who take risks and chances, and Brooke fan does this beautifully. I hate when people take the show and write it just like Mark does, changing a few things here and there. To me that's not being creative but hell what do I know? With that said I want to share a little story. On Saturday I was writing away talking to my best friend Cathy about fashion and her boy toy, and she confess a secret that made me almost die. She has for months been bugging me to read a story called Timeless, it was spotlighted on my board and I had heard a lot of good things about. So I read it and I fell in love. I was stunned it was so well written. So when Cathy confessed that she was the author I almost died. I was so shock, I didn't even know Cathy could write. But she can and I highly recommend the fic. It will be my number on choice on my blog about what fics I'm reading. So check it out and leave her a review. Oh one last thing guys we are doing the fan fic board awards on the 911 board. Please go and vote for you're favorite fan fics.

So with that said enjoy the chapter. I dedicate this to Jessie who is in the hospital and who I am praying for and to Cathy who didn't take advantage of our friendship. She asked me to read her story without telling me she was the author because she wanted me to judge it as a writer not as her best friend. I love her for that. I love the fact that she took a chance and started writing a fic. So love u bitch. Thanks to Cari, Mary, Rian, Amanda, Maggie, Michelle and Sara for all the support. And thank you to Bryan who tonight said I look sexy when I write. I love you to amor….check out my My Space. Later Kaos.

Chapter 88

Great Expectations

_He felt the sand in between his toes as he walked around the empty beach looking for them. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the sea air and listen to the waves crashing onto the shore, it was so peaceful, so serene. He smiled, two things had been missing and now he was standing right in front of them._

"_Baby what took you so long?" He heard her say as she poured sand into Drew's red pail. He stared at them, they looked so happy. Drew in his dinosaur trunks he had bought him and Brooke just the way he liked her best. Her long brown hair in a loose ponytail, wearing his grey sweatshirt, and cut offs, not an ounce of make up on her face, just the way he liked her, natural. _

"_Stop staring at me and get to work Scott this sand castle isn't going to build itself. Right Drew, tell daddy."_

"_Daddy." He heard Drew say as he smiled at him._

_And then they were gone. "Brooke, Drew." He screamed out. He searched for them frantically all over the beach but he couldn't find them. "Brooke, Drew where are you?" He felt a feeling of desperation sweep throughout his body; he needed to find them he just had too. He ran up and down the beach calling out to them, but he found nothing. It was like the sand had swallowed them up, and he wished it had taken him too._

"_Amor mio why are you so sad? Aren't you happy to see me?" He heard a female voice say. He turned around and came face to face with her. Gabriella, the dark haired beauty he had loved once upon a time standing tall, oozing confidence she gave him a seductive smile, as she waited for his response._

'_What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Where are they what did you do to them?"_

"_What do you mean what am I doing here? You wanted me here so I came. I always come when you want me. It's always been just us Amor you know that. Don't you remember?"_

"_I don't want you here. Where are they?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Brooke and Drew, my family where are they? What have you done with them?"_

"_Ah yes them, they're gone." She told him as she flashed him a sickening smile._

"_Where did they go?" _

"_Oh darling forget about them, look around we're all alone…"_

"_Where the fuck are they Gabriella? I want them back I need them back. "_

"_You sure about that Luke do you really want them back?"_

"_Of course I do more than anything I have ever wanted."_

"_I think we both know that's not true. You don't want them you don't want this life. You want me; it's always been and will always be us Lucas. You, me and the world isn't that what you use to say to me after we made love…come on Luke this isn't you, you never wanted the office, the family, the responsibilities…."_

"_Things change, people change. I'm not that man anymore, and I don't need you, all I need is Brooke and Drew."_

"_So if that's what you need why am I here instead of them? Look around Lucas it just us it will always be just us. We are apart of each other till the day we die. You're life is with me not them and it will always be that way. True love never dies, isn't that what you always use to say to me?"_

"_NO! Never. I never loved you! How could I love someone like you? I want them back, I need them back."_

"_Its too late, you've lost them but then again you never really had them, because of you did they would be here instead of me. I guess it just you and me mi amor."_

"_NO!"_

Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs as he open up his eyes. He looked around the dark room, disoriented as he broke out in a cold sweat. It took him a minute to realize that he was in his bedroom, back in Tree Hill. He closed his eyes, as he ran his fingers through his hair, another nightmare. He couldn't believe it, he had been having them almost every night, they were always the same, and they always left a huge pit in his stomach, and a sense of loss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Read the directions for god sake, this cannot be that difficult. What color does it say it has to be?"

"Pink! Is it pink? I can't look! Oh god I'm going to die. "

"Shush let me look, it looks beige."

"Beige! Oh god I got a defective one, there is nothing about beige in the directions. Oh my God its beige!"

'Peyton relax let me look. It's pink, Erica look at it its pink, and it's not beige."

"I thought it had to be bright pink, it doesn't look bright to me. It looks beige."

Brooke rolled her eyes and picked up the box from the floor. "Look it just says pink, dear lord it's a pregnancy test, we're not buying the latest Prada bag. We're three college graduates who can't figure out a pregnancy test! Oh God Peyton you're pale."

"Of course I'm pale; I've been throwing up like crazy for two weeks. It's called morning sickness not all day sickness. UGH how could this have happen? What the fuck? I mean this is so not funny. Why me? Why now? Oh God please let it be wrong, let them all be wrong. I can't do this, look at me I'm too young, I run a club for god sakes! I'm up all night most of the week. This was not planned. How could this have happen we were always so careful. " Peyton said as she cracked her knuckles, and stared at the picture she had taken of Drew and Brooke, that was hanging on Brooke's bedroom wall. She remembered the day she had taken it. Brooke had been lying on the lawn of the Scott mansion, Drew had been in her arms staring at her with his big blues eyes and a big smile on his face and Peyton would never forget the look of love on her best friends face. She had been enthralled, there was not one ounce of Brooke's blood in that little boy, but that day as Peyton snapped her camera away she took a picture of a mother with her child. She wondered if she would ever be that un-selfish, especially now. Peyton got up and began to walk around Brooke's room she felt like the walls were closing in on her

"Peyton relax, you've been pacing on and off for the last hour. You're making me dizzy. Just take a deep breath it's not the end of the world, seriously worse things have happened this is not that bad. Actually I think its pretty great." Erica said as she looked at Brooke who had a huge smirk on her face. "Right Brooke?"

"Um yes." Brooke managed to say with a straight face. One thing that Brooke had learn throughout the years of being Peyton's best friend was to let Peyton freak out. Eventually she always calmed down.

"See even Brooke agrees with me. Its not that bad."

"Oh God Erica how can you say that to me, how can you ask me to relax? Do you have any idea what I'm feeling right now? I'm so scared and I have no idea what to do. "

"Um hello Pey…" Erica said as she picked Jenny up and gave her a small hug.

"Oh God I'm sorry, this whole situation is making me stupid and insensitive. I'm so sorry Erica. Guys what I am going to do? Brooke If you don't wipe that smile off your face I swear I won't be held accountable for my actions. God why me? Why now? You know why this is happening to me right?"

"Not a clue." Brooke answer as she continued to contain her laughter as Jenny slipped on one of her multi color bead necklaces over her head and then began to clap. It was their latest game, and Brooke wasn't sure who was having more fun her or Jenny.

"This is all my fault! Oh God karma's a bitch!"

"Okay lost." Erica said as she smiled as she watched Brooke open up her jewelry box and hand Jenny a black and white beaded necklace much to Jenny's delight. "What are you talking about? And what about karma?"

"Karma Erica, this is all about karma. I didn't tell you guys this oh God I can't even speak. When Jake came back from Australia he started talking about buying a house, a nice big house with a yard, and about having a baby and I laughed at him I thought he was joking. Then we had dinner at my parents and they were going on and on about having grandkids, and my mother was talking about holding babies, and showers, and a whole lot more shit that made my skin crawl. I almost died. They were looking at me like I was this incubator, all of them including Jake. I made it clear that night I was not remotely interested in having children any time soon. They looked at me like I had three heads. Then Jake and I had a huge fight about it and we ended having rough sex on the kitchen counter and my back hit the …"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Shut up Brooke." Peyton said as she covered her eyes with her hands, she felt her cheeks starting to burn.

"You … Peyton Sawyer Jalesgkie I can't believe you. I knew it! I told you Erica I found it fishy that she hurt her back walking in her favorite Jimmy Choo's, my god we've been wearing heels since forever. Peyton you liar, you walk better in stilettos than anyone I know. You hurt your back by having rough sex with Jake! See what happens when you lie? Karma 's a bitch Blondie."

"PEYTON!" Erica screamed out with delight. "You liar, I can't believe you didn't tell us. Come on I want details, spill, I haven't gotten any in a few weeks. Mouth has cut me off until I answer his proposal so I have to live through both you're lives and Brooke isn't getting any so its all up to you."

"Hey maybe I am getting some." Brooke said in a pretend hurt voice, as she played peek-a-boo with a giggling Jenny.

"Brooke you're not getting any okay, so quit playing around its my turn to have a crisis. And if you are getting some I hope it's not with that guy Peter you brought to the club last week because he is so not you're type…"

"Okay Glamma just get to the story already P. Sawyer."

"Yeah Peyton get on with it."

"Oh god this is so embarrassing. Okay you want the juicy details here is goes. We had some words, said some not so nice things, I slapped him, he kissed me hard, we ripped off each others clothes off, he lifted me up onto the counter top and pounded into me. My back hit the faucet but I wanted to have an orgasm so I didn't tell him to move and now the son of a bitch got me pregnant. Hello karma! I did wear the Jimmy Choo's the whole time we were fucking though so technically I didn't lie."

"I find it highly unlikely that you got pregnant last week, Jimmy Choo's or not you still lied. "

"Well he did I'm fucking late."

"Peyton, Brooke's right if you are pregnant…"

"Which I am I mean all ten pregnancy test have confirm it and I'm peeing like a race horse, Brooke stop laughing."

"I can't help it. I saw your face when I was changing Drew last week you looked like you were going to hurl."

"And thinking about it is making me want to hurl. Brookie I can't change diapers, and make cookies look at me I'm wearing an old Madonna concert t-shirt and a leather jacket. I can't wear maternity clothes, can you see me in maternity clothes the thought is making me want to throw up."

"Peyton relax we will find you some amazing maternity clothes and you're going to be a great mommy and I'm going to have another baby to spoil rotten. Oh I hope it's another little girl. Peyton think about it you're going to be a mother."

"Yes Peyton a mother and don't worry about it you're going to be amazing at it."

"Oh god you guys have more faith than I do. God my boobs hurt."

"Yep you're pregnant the boobs always go first. Are you craving anything yet or find anything disgusting? I remember with Jenny I couldn't stop eating hot salsa and if I saw cheese I would start to throw up. How about you Pey?"

"Chicken! I can't stand the sight of it; I can't even say the word and cigarettes I almost died last night at the club. But I can't stop eating tofu and I hate tofu."

"You're pregnant Peyton, there is no way you're not, you're pregnant. It's so clear! So when are you going to tell Jake?"

"He's not speaking to me. I call him and he doesn't call me back. We said some harsh things to each other and he's pretty pissed off, I have no clue what he's going to say about the baby. Brooke stop looking at me like that and quit smiling at me."

"I'm not smiling." Brooke answers as she pretended to flip through the latest edition of In Style magazine. "Oh Erica look at this dress it would be perfect for you."

"Oh God it's pretty I love it. Is it Dolce?" Erica said as she winked at Brooke.

"Yes it is. God it's a great color for you I bet Mouth would love it."

"Yeah I think so too." Erica said in a hush voice. She wondered if she would ever hear Mouth tell her he liked her new dress. She quickly pushed any thoughts of him aside; it hurt too much to think about him. "So you went to the doctor this morning when do you get you're test results?"

"The nurse said that she would call back with the test results by eleven tomorrow morning, would it have killed her to get them back to me tonight. I have to wait a whole night before I know for sure. God I have to have lunch with my mother tomorrow she is so going to take one look at me and know I'm pregnant. I'm not sure I can handle that."

Brooke walked over to Peyton, took her hand, and led her to the couch. "Deep breath P. Sawyer, in and out and relax."

"Breathing exercise oh God! Brooke its not going to work, this isn't like finding a great pair of shoes and not having you're size, or when what his face broke the back of my dress at homecoming and we had to fix it before we went home or my mother would know what a slut I was. This is a little bit more life altering. I'm so not ready for this; this is so not in my plans till ten years from now. I can't be someone's mother look at me I'm not mommy material."

" Oh quit saying that already, you'll be fine. Look Peyton it never happens like you want and trust me you'll be fine as a mom. It will all come to you it did to me. And this reaction of yours is normal I was flipping out too, God I was flipping out." Erica said as she remembered the day she found out she was pregnant with Jenny and the first month after she had her. Everything had worked out despite the fact she thought it wouldn't.

"Erica I'm not you okay. I listen to rock music, I spend days locked in my studio sometimes with the door locked. I like to take off in my car and drive for hours. There is not an ounce of mommy in me; I don't even know the first thing about being a mom. What am I going to do? Brooke is supposed to be the one who is married and pregnant, she would be really good at it. I'm too young for this."

Brooke started laughing as she stood up and walked to her closet and took out a black and white sundress with white strappy sandals. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge next to Peyton who had finally sat down. "Look P Sawyer I know you're scared but I don't think you're scared about the baby I think you're scared about the changes that the baby will bring. Come on quit having you're mini meltdown and admit it deep down inside you're happy. Think about it you're going to have a baby, Jake's baby."

"She's right Peyton." Erica said as she handed the black and white necklace Jenny had been playing with to Brooke. Peyton stared at them not saying a word processing their words in her mind. A flash of a picture of a little girl with Jakes big brown eyes engulfed her brain. She smiled as she thought of painting next to a little girl who was also painting beside her on her own mini easel.

"You freaked out when Jake propose, to you freaked out when we finished high school, shit you basically freaked out about anything and everything. Now answers me a question do you love Jake?" Brooke continued as she stared at Erica and Jenny and noted the sadness on Erica's face.

"Of course I do I love him to death. I can't imagine my life without him."

"So what's the problem? You love him, you're married, and Jake wants a baby. In my eyes you're a lucky woman and come on you know you want the baby. You love babies."

"Yeah to look at. Oh God I have to give birth."

"Peyton I'll help you."

"Giving birth?"

"Peyton you dumbass with the baby, and I swear the first time you hold him or her in your arms everything you've gone through will be all worth it."

"Oh God a baby! I'm going to have a baby! This is so surreal. My mother is going to have a field day with this one. You realize the minute that I tell Jake he will move me into some big house, my mother will be camped out there everyday. He'll make me quit my job; I'm going to end up big, fat, and doing charity work. My mother is going to be attached to my hip and oh god I'm just going to die. Twenty-four hours a day with my mother I can just see it. It better be a girl, I want to have a little girl. I know nothing about boys."

"Oh God you are never going to quit you're club and you never listen to Jake, he's putty in you're hands so stop thinking about that. And Peyton you're mother is not that bad, at least she is still talking to you."

"Is you're mother still not talking to you?" Brooke asked her as she put her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Nope not a word. We communicate through the maids, and my dad. She says she will never forgive me for not saying yes to Mouth's proposal. She thinks I've ruined my life and Jenny's life. My last chance in respectability, dear lord I just told Mouth to give me some time. I need to make sure it's the right thing. I have to think of Jenny just not myself. I don't want to hurt her. Why can't she get that? God life is so complicated sometimes, and no matter how cool Mouth is being about this I know he is mad, and I still can't figure out what to do. He's giving me space he hasn't been calling me like he used to and he comes by to see Jenny when I'm not there and we when spend any time together there is this big thing in between us. I hate it."

"Oh God we're both screw ups." Peyton said dramatically as she threw herself on the bed.

"Okay can the pity party stop you two? Dear lord you're having a baby, and you're boyfriend who you love to death propose to you life is not that bad. In life things happen, and you just have to roll with the punches. Look at me, I'm the perfect example for you guys, Nathan died, he lied, and I'm still going on with me life. Tonight I am off to a dinner party with Charles Saint James, and I plan to enjoy myself."

Erica stared at Brooke who was putting in her diamond earrings. "You've been going out a lot lately. A different guy every night."

"Yes I have and you want to know why?" Brooke asked as she applied clear lip-gloss on her lips and watched Erica nod her head. "Because I refuse to sit down and feel sorry for myself. Life is too short, and I plan to enjoy it. And not give a second thought to anyone. Both of you should take a page out of my book and be happy. Peyton just face it you're pregnant and you love Jake enjoy it. And you Erica say yes to Mouth and let your mother throw that big wedding she has always planned. Come on girls life is just too short…"

"Well, well, well look who is turning into Dr. Phil. Hello girls."

The girls look up and came to face with Glamma. Standing in the doorway of Brooke's room wearing a red silk tunic, white jeans, ballet flats, and her favorite seven-carat diamond earrings in her ears she flashed the girls a huge smile.

"Glamma were you eavesdropping again?" Brooke asked as she watched Glamma stroll into her bedroom and plop right down next to Erica who was sitting on Brooke's bed. She immediately took Jenny who took her headband off Glamma's head and put it on hers.

"I don't eavesdrop darling I just happen to stumble upon certain pieces of information and put the pieces all together. Sweetie what are you wearing? If you're going out with that bore wear something that will at least get his blood pumping. The red Dior should do the trick and wear you're hair loose. Honestly Brooke do you not read Vogue? So was it negative or positive?"

"Um what are you talking about Glamma?" Brooke asked giving Peyton a worried look.

"Oh God cut the bull shit, who the fuck do you girls think you're talking too? Gather around I just came up here to see if you guys wanted to watch a movie with me, Sarah, and Mae they are on their way. God Mae is going to kill me but I've had enough and its time to kick a little ass and have a chat with you three. Now lets start with you Peyton. So Jakey knocked you up and stop looking at me like that I've known for weeks and its no wonder the way you two go at it during lunch I can hear you all the way at the end of my office at the club. You're as loud as me."

"Ew! Glamma!"

"Shut up Brookie. Now Blondie do you want the baby yes or no and I just want one word to come out of you're mouth that's it. Yes or no which is it?"

"Yes." Peyton whispered.

"Good because I believe in a woman's right to choose but I would have slapped you if you had said the a word. So you want the baby okay so let me guess you're afraid of the changes that the baby is going to bring am I right?"

"Yes. I don't know how to be mom, I'm scared Glamma, I'm not the normal mommy type."

"Oh darling, sweet, stupid girl. It's normal to feel like that. Look sweetie I know this is a shock and I understand but I promise you it will be fine. I know you're going to be an amazing mother. And I know you're worried about the changes and being a mom but stop, everything will be okay. Just because you're going to have a baby doesn't mean that everything is going to change, babies adapt to their mothers life style. You can still manage the club and open up the next club even if you're pregnant. You can move to a big house and still be an artist or you can stay in you're loft. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that everything is going to change in twenty seconds and you have Jake. He is going to be an excellent father and if you need him to be a mother too."

"Glamma!" the girls all said at the same time.

"Come on you know you can see him wearing the baby sling thing and walking around doing errands around town. Am I right"

"Yeah!" they answer.

"Now for the rest of your life you're going to question yourself about being a mother but you know what that's normal too. Peyton love everything is going to be wonderful, I promise. Now we'll have to figure something about maternity clothes because dear lord they are hideous but I am after all Olivia Du Bois all I have to do is snap my fingers and I can fix it all. Now when are you planning to tell Jake? Oh God he is going to be over the moon over this."

"He's not speaking to me at the moment Glamma." Peyton whispered. "And I can't say I blame him, I said some pretty harsh things."

"Really!" Glamma said giving Brooke a snide little smile. "Darling girl listen to me in any relationship no matter how new or how old, when you argue nine times out of ten harsh things are said. Arguments are normal, this won't be the first or the last argument you have. You should have heard the things I use to say to my husband, god I don't know how many pieces of crystal I use to throw across the room at his head and we loved each other dearly. And the making up oh God it was always so good. Now you and Jake are very different but you love each other and now you have to think about the baby. I'm going to make a suggestion go and see Jake, tell him about the baby. Tell him you love him."

"I don't think it's going to work Glamma."

"Of course it'll work. God Peyton have some faith! Go home and pack, I'll have Robbilard call his pilot and get the plane all set for you. You can be in California by morning. Surprise Jake maybe do a little naked room service if you catch my drift and after you've made up tell him you're pregnant. Now next Erica."

"Yes Glamma."

"Okay you're nice and simple. Say yes to Mouth."

"Glamma…"

"No buts Erica you go and you say yes. He is a good man who loves you're daughter. He is miserable right now; he thinks he lost you and Jenny. God my poor heart just broke today when we had lunch."

"You had um lunch with him?" Erica said as Glamma sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Yes I did and let me just tell you talk about heartbroken and pathetic. That poor man I felt so bad. I had lunch with him to make sure his intentions are good, and to make sure he understood what would happen if he hurt you. He loves you and he adores Jenny. He is a good man and I swear to you on my life he will not hurt you. Now say yes you deserve to be happy, it's your turn. Did you know he wants to adopt Jenny?"

"Yes he mention that but Glamma what if we have other children and he no longer cares about Jenny."

"Erica come on do you honestly believe he would do that?"

"No." Erica said in a whisper.

"Then stop thinking nonsense and go get your man before some other girl realizes what a catch he is. I believe he is at home pinning away over you, I'll watch Jenny. I already told Lily to make up the portable crib. Oh and I already picked out the most wonderful silver tea set for you're bridal shower and I am planning one hell of a Bachelorette party too. So go put something sexy on you're Brookie's size. Look in her closet I think something purple would be good, I'll lend you my favorite gold diamond hoops."

"Those are mine Glamma." Brooke said in an amused voice, leave it to Glamma to solve everyone's problems in a matter of a few minutes.

"Brooke Davis, my love those are mine. I bought them for you and I took them when I realized they look better on me. Now you sit down right there, I've been wanting to do this for a while."

"I don't need one of you're pep talks Glamma my life is perfectly fine, in fact I already took some of you're advice I'm planning to have as much fun as I possibly can, I'm young, pretty and rich see I even sound like you."

"Yes you are darling now lets have a little talk."

"About what Glamma? Everything is fine look at me I haven't been this happy in months. Look I have a dinner thing to go to…"

Glamma stood up and walked across Brooke's bedroom towards her. When she reached her she lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes.

"Bullshit!" was all Glamma said. She took Brooke hand and led her to a small cream color couch. "Sit down and listen."

"Glamma." Brooke protested.

"Sit." Glamma answered in a stern voice. "Now I've been waiting a long time to do this so ladies no interruptions, all I want is the truth. Now Brooke, I want to know how long have you've been sleeping with Lucas Scott?"

No one said a word as Glamma began to file her nails. Brooke, Erica, and Peyton all stared at each other; their eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Um Glamma what are you um talking about?" Brooke asked nervously.

Glamma gave her a wicked smiled. "Are you really going to deny it? I should have known better than to think you would be honest with me, after all you've hidden this from me months now. So how was Vegas? The Four Seasons um lets see how was the beach house, Antonio's that little Italian restaurant…"

"How?" was all a stunned Brooke could manage to say.

"Sweetheart I am Glamma I know all. I know more than anyone thinks."

"But how?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, I do have friends in the oddest places, like I told Mae…"

"Wait you told Mae?"

"Actually she told me and she is as happy as I am. Oh sweetheart finally you and Luke, oh God how I've waited for this day. You two are so perfect for each other, oh and Drew little Drew, oh God you're parents are going to just die…Now you must let me throw a dinner party a few hundred of my closets friends and all those bitchy frenenemies who having been swarming all around Luke. I want to be there when you guys come out in public… and Sarah said it wouldn't happen see I prove her wrong…"

"Whoa Glamma relax." Peyton said as she looked at her best friend who sat in her chair in shock. "Um don't go sending out invitations just yet um…"

"Um what Blondie? Do you have any idea how hard its been to keep this a secret and by the way I cannot believe you didn't tell me you know how Brooke's virginity has kept me up at night. Thank god she did it with Luke and I want details…"

'Stop just stop Glamma!"

"What!" Glamma exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Look I am not having this discussion with you! Not now not ever. I have to go where the hell is my shawl? Peyton can you please tell Lily to feed Diva?"

"Yeah I will Brooke. You're shawl is on you're bed."

"Thank you. See you later girls." Brooke picked up the silk shawl and her black clutch, and started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Brooke where the hell are you going? I'm not done talking to you." Glamma said following her, with Peyton and Erica fast on her heels.

"Glamma this has nothing to do you with you."

"Of course it does, you know I love Luke and the idea of Luke and you well sweetheart you two are so perfect for each other."

"Glamma!" Brooke said as she turned around to face her. "There is no Luke and Brooke. There never was and there never will be."

"Brooke…"

"No! Listen to me there is no Luke and me, its over and it should have never started."

"Oh Brooke are you still upset over that little fight you two had? God like I told Peyton couples fight, harsh words are said all the time you have to get over it…"

"Have you wire tap my phones? God how do you know all this? Wait I don't even want to know just drop it Glamma."

"No! I won't! Brooke he is perfect for you…"

"No he's not. Look Glamma Luke needs a different type of woman. He needs someone who is going to follow him around like a little lost puppy. Who is going to make him the center of her universe. Who is going to believe all the shit he spews out of his mouth, and that gal isn't me. I had one Scott brother make a fool of me I wont make that same mistake twice."

"Brookie come on…"

"Brooke come on what? Look I know you think Luke walks on water and he's perfect for me but let me tell you something about Lucas Scott, he is selfish and cruel. It's been three weeks and I have heard nothing from him, the last time I talk to him his parting words were there's plenty of pussy in the world without so much baggage! Oh you look surprised! You didn't know that? What a surprise…"

"I'm actually more surprised that you said the word pussy!"

"Oh God Glamma…"

"Brooke come on you may be all I'm a new woman but come on you said pussy. You got to admit it's a tad bit funny you're like miss straight arrow, I mean you hardly ever curse."

"Ugh I'm leaving I can't do this anymore."

"Do what? Be honest! Look I agree it was harsh, shit if I had the son of a bitch in front of me I would slap him for saying that and maybe even knee him in the groin, but Brookie

did you really have to compare him Royal Scott?"

"That's it! I um I can't how ugh …I can't do this right now I have to go, I'll wait for Jonathan outside." Brooke ran down the stairs ignoring Glamma's pleas for her to stop. She headed straight to the front door. Why, out of all the people in the world did Glamma have to be the one to figure it out? She was never, ever going to let it go. She would pry, pick, and bug her. It was already hard enough for her, pretending everyday that she didn't care, trying hard not to think about him, wondering if he was thinking about her. Three weeks, three weeks had passed by and she had heard nothing from him, but then again what the hell did she expect to hear, an apology, a speech, a declaration of some sort? She had thought he would of done something, anything, a gesture of some sort. The least he could have done was call and say I'm sorry, or send some flowers but there had been nothing, and as the days had gone by, regardless of the anger she felt towards him, she had started to regret the things she had said to him. But there was no point thinking about it now, it was obvious to her that Lucas Scott didn't give a rats ass about her. She reached for the door handle, swung the door open, and gasp at the sight before her.

"Hey princess."

"Luke." Was the only word that escapes her lips. He stood on her front step and gave her a small smile. Brooke looked at him and noted how tired he looked. Her heart softened as he ran his fingers through his hair and flashed her another smile.

"I know I'm the last person you expected to see."

"Yeah you are."

"Um I was wondering if we could talk for a minute…"

"Luke is that you." Glamma said as she pushed Brooke to the side and ushered Luke in.

"Um hi Liv um I was hoping I could talk to Brooke in private for a second."

"Really!" Glamma exclaimed. "I guess all that pussy with less baggage isn't treating you that well huh?"

"Glamma!" Brooke interrupted "Stop!"

Olivia ignored her granddaughter. "So Luke why are you here? I mean Brooke and I weren't expecting you. Is there something I can do for you? Or perhaps you were going to join me for my movie night its Memoir of a Geisha, your grandmother and Sarah are on their way."

"Um no that sounds like fun but not tonight some other night. Um I just want to talk to Brooke, um is there some where private we can go to talk…"

"Anything you got to say to her you can say in front of us pull up a chair ladies…"

"Glamma…" Erica began to say.

"Shush! And pull up a chair! Now Luke start groveling…"

Luke took a deep breath he knew it was hopeless, he stared a Brooke trying to read her expression but he couldn't.

"I um should have never said those things to you," he whispered

"Um we can't hear you, a little louder please." Glamma told him

"I'm an asshole Brooke, there is no excuse to what I did. I have spent three weeks trying to get to enough courage to talk to you, I think I've picked up the phone a zillion times, driven in front of your house another zillion too but I wasn't sure what to say. I made mistakes, a lot of mistakes Brooke and I don't want to make anymore. I just wish I could go back and take it all back. I didn't mean it I swear I'm just an idiot. I have no reason to lie to you…Brooke…"

"Am I supposed to fawn all over you Luke? Am I suppose to run into you're arms now because you finally got the balls to come here and tell me you're sorry. Come on …" Brooke said in a cold voice.

"Look I know okay I know, but I need you. I need you in my life. I don't want anything but you. I'm a selfish idiot, I'm a fool but I know that not fighting for you is the biggest mistake I could ever make, so no matter how long it takes Ill get you back."

"Like its that easy." Brooke said as she started making her way to the front door. Luke ran in front of her and grabbed her arm. "Let me go."

"No! I can't, please listen to me…" he pleaded.

"I have Luke and I don't care. You were cruel, so cruel, I can't forgive that."

"I know! I know I was cruel. I just wanted to push you away because… oh God I don't why. Brooke I was just so afraid. I don't know how to do this and I'm feeling so many different things, so many different emotions. I swore a long time ago that I would never get close to another woman."

"That's you're excuse for being an ass. Come on you have to come up with something better." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

"Everything was starting to close in on me, all the pressure and I just couldn't handle it. Oh God what can I say to make you believe me, what can I do?"

"Jewelry would be a start!" Gamma exclaimed.

Brooke ignored Glamma's remarks she look at the man in front of her, his eyes were pleading with hers. He looked so broken and the more Brooke stared at him the more her heartache to run into his arms.

"Please Brooke…"

Brooke stood still trying to process everything he had said to her, trying so hard to ignore the aching feeling in her heart.

"Its so hard." She told him as a single tear rolled down her face. "The things you said and what I said, we hurt each other so much."

"I know sweetheart. I know it's hard and I know what we did. We're both scared sweetheart, we're both scared to let each other in." Luke walked up to Brooke and took her in his arms. "Look at me and tell me the truth how many times did you almost pick up the phone?"

"A zillion." Brooke said laughing.

"Okay good we're on the same page."

"Luke how is this going to work?" she clung to him as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Our lives are so complicated, you're work, the project…"

"Do you trust me?'

"Luke…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good, come with me."

"Where?"

"Brooke just come with me don't ask any questions, my pilot is waiting, we need to be alone, away from it all, somewhere with no interruptions."

"But I can't just leave I have …I need…" Brooke said in protest.

"Yes you can!" Glamma screamed. "Go Brooke take a chance and go with him."

"Glamma the foundation, mom and dad…Peyton."

"Brooke go! I'll be fine, I'm going to see Jake." Peyton answered

"And the foundation will be fine Brooke I'll handle it." Erica said as she broke into a big smile and gave Jenny a small hug.

"Be happy darling take a chance follow you're heart. Go Brooke trust me go, listen to you're Glamma, I'm always right."

"Brooke I won't force you if you don't want to go its fine…"

"Yes" Brooke nodded her head up and down, as tears ran down her face. She needed him. She needed to be with him somewhere where they could be alone, away from all the craziness.

That's all Luke needed to hear in one swift motion he took her into his arms and pulled her into a long, lingering kiss. He grabbed her hand and led her outside into his car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Brooke stepped into the car but before Luke could close the door Brooke pulled him down to her. "I miss you too Scott." She said as she kissed him one more time.


	90. SAVE OTH AUTHORS NOTE

Guys this is not a chapter, I am currently finishing up the last few paragraphs of a very long Unbreakable Brucas chapter. As many of you know I started a board back in September call the othwriters911 board. Well this board bulk email server is down and this particular email was too important to wait for it to be back next week. Please help me out and read this and spread the word. Despite of what you guys think or have heard, it doesn't look good for the show but there is still time to help out. Send letters, go to the rally, if u are a board member go to the thread and leave a message to Dawn. Please guys help us put. AWW is up next right after I post Unbreakable today or tomorrow please read the following email:

Hello 911 members,

Once upon a time we were a board of 20 this weekend we hit 5,000, and I was absolutely thrill. Before I start giving you guys the latest information on how you can save our favorite show, I want to thank all my admins and mods, who are the reason the board is as successful as it is. Especially to Rian, Cath, Ange, Lori, Manda, Ali, Lo, Jessie, Britt, Sara who where there from the moment the idea of a fan fic help board popped into my head. And to all my new mods and admins, Maggie, Mary, Steph, Emily, Court, Sarah, Amanda, Cari, Michelle, Miranda, Tejal, Sam, Mariah, Mariah, Sarah, and who ever else I have missed I'm sorry guys but its early and you guys know how I am in the morning. This board would not be a third of what it is if it wasn't for all these people. We work hard and we get everything as fast as we can for our members. Especially the admins, you guys have no idea what we do behind the scenes. Maggie has been a god send, I would have lost it if she wasn't there to help me so big thanks to her.

With that said lets get to the good stuff. On May 18th the CW will be announcing the line up for next fall. Now I have heard that our favorite show is a toss up, there are no guarantees that we are going to make it into next fall line up. I know that there are so call schedules out and that there are rumors that we are all set, but guys as much as I wish it was true its not. A decision has not been made and we need to do what we can to get the show back next year because you guys know Mark is ending this season with a cliff hanger. Two weeks guys, we have to weeks to make sure our show is back. Veronica Mars was picked up for a second season because the fans send letters, emails, and did what ever they had to do to let Dawn Ostroff know they want VM back and she brought it back. So let's do it, lets let Dawn know we want it back. So this is what you can do.

1.) WRITE LETTERS. It doesn't have to be long just say I want OTH back, tell her why you love the show. I did it I printed out three letters, mailed them and felt like I made a contribution. Here is the address send all letters ASAP to:

**Ms. Dawn Ostroff**

**President of Entertainment, The CW**

**11800 Wilshire Blvd.**

**Los Angeles, CA 90025**

**2.) go to this thread and leave a message for Dawn Ostroff. This thread was started so all members can leave her a message on why we love the show, why we want it back season four, and what couples we love. I am sending her a huge package filled with all the episodes that the members have reviewed and the responses to this thread so please do this it may help bring it back next season.**

**3.) Kristen on E online who loves has named it the show that is "likely doom". She picks one show every year and we need it to be one tree hill. She gives a huge shout out on her tv show and in the past when she has done this the shows have been picked up for another season. Past shows have been Veronica Mars, Roswell, Angel, ECT and she has helped saved them. All you have is send her emails telling her what show you want to make it into the fall line up that is doomed on her list. Email her at use as many emails addresses that you have and make sure you do this right now. Please! Time is running out.**

**4.) The Rally! If you live in California then please go to the save OTH Rally May 1st in front of Dawn's office. Here is the info:**

**FROM ******

**RALLY FOR ONE TREE HILL! -- Please note new date, May 1 ******

**"There's Only One Tree Hill, We Want Season 4!" OTH fans in the LA area are organizing a rally to convince the CW we love OTH. On Monday, May 1, at 4 pm, gather outside the office of the new CW president Dawn Ostroff, and let her know how much you love One Tree Hill and want it to be on the CW for a season 4. ******

**Her office is located at 11800 Wilshire Blvd., in between Granville and Stoner Ave., on the Southwest Corner of Wilshire/Granville, in Los Angeles! Let's line the streets for OTH! Organize groups of your friends to attend! ******

**Bring signs, t-shirts, noisemakers, and your love and support for OTH, and let's make sure we get a season 4! See you there! ******

**The group needs at least two team leaders/contact persons who will be attending the rally, to help with organizing and promoting the rally. We are also looking for persons willing to carry signs showing how much OTH Fans with Benefit has raised for the NBCF. Please email if you are interested! Flyers for stealing and printing will be available soon, so keep checking back. We need a lot of people at this event to make noise for OTH!**

So guys the next two weeks are so important please help out. It takes a minute, a second, the same amount of time it takes to read spoilers you can use that time to write one letter and put a stamp on it, to leave a message on the thread, to go to the rally, to email Kristen. If you love the show then you will help out.

Now onto board news. I have mod openings, so if you want to be a mod for the 911 please email me at You must be over 16 years of age, and have msn. All ships are welcome.

Please vote in the board awards, Please. And the writing challenge the spring challenge is due on May 10th. Now our authors from our board have written a challenge type reunion story which is amazing. 25 authors writing one story please check it out and leave a review support the authors of the 911. **http/ I want everyone to understand that we are stepping up banning and warning on the board in regards of spoilers. We are getting spoilers everyday and some of them are pretty good, and some are shocking. But there is no need to bash. If you bash you are going to get warn. If you have been warned more than three times you will be banned from the board so please be nice.**

**So guys please get those letters out! Please send those emails out, review the stories on the board, check out our spoilers. Enjoy! Thank you Kaos head admin of the 911.**


	91. Chapter 91

Authors note.

Hi guys,

I know that everyone has been waiting patiently for the new chapter of A Woman's Worth and I have been writing but I have had major writers block. This upcoming chapter was suppose to focus on Luke's thoughts, but I couldn't write it. So my good friend Sara aka BrookeFan told me to re read the story to get into Luke's head, so I did and I was horrified. The first chapters of this story suck. I cannot believe how bad they are. So with that said I have made a huge decision a woman's worth is going on hiatus this summer while I re do the first 45 chapters. I know everyone is upset but guys as an author I cannot write this story unless I'm happy and right now I'm not. I'm not satisfied. I am re outlining the story, and making some major changes, meshing some chapters together, and redoing some stuff. I promise that I will finish this story. I do have the last chapter written but I cannot write this story knowing the first 45 chapters suck. So I'm going to re write them and I hope you guys re read them and review. I hope you won't be too mad and that you understand that I'm doing this because a woman's worth is my baby. I plan to have it all done before the new season starts so keep your fingers crossed. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews, the emails, and the questions. You guys are the reason that I love to write and you guys are the reason I planned to finish this story. Thank you and I hope you will read the new a woman's worth. Thank you Kaos aka Jess.


	92. IMPORTANT AWW INFO

Authors note:

The revamping of this story has begun. I wanted to let everyone know that I am starting it on a new URL. Please, please review. I don't believe it is going to take a whole summer to do the revamp, I think it will go a lot quicker than I originally expected. So please enjoy the new A Woman's Worth and let me know what you think. Review; review because I will get the revamp of the first 45 chapters done a lot quicker if I know that you guys are all still reading. Thank you. Kaos aka Jess


	93. A few words from Kaos

1Authors Note:

I started writing when I was five. It was something about a duck and my mom has it somewhere in the attic in a box she like's to call Jess's stuff. I write anything and everything you can think of, currently I have ten journal all scattered around my house with story ideas. The journal for _A Woman's Worth _is a purple and pink one and it is with me all the time because I never know when I'm going to get an idea. Sometimes I pull over on the side of the road and I scribble stuff down, hence how I created Glamma. To me the journal is like my life. In it I write stuff for upcoming chapters, Brooke's outfits, sex scenes, the last five chapters of _A Woman's Worth_ - basically anything or everything you can think of. I do this because it's important to me that the quality of my work be the best because it is a reflection of me.

With this said it has come to my attention from your various emails, pm's and reviews that a lot of you are not happy with the fact that I'm doing the rewrite. Now believe it or not I get this. It took a lot of courage for me to stop halfway through the story to do this, but I felt that I had to. For two reasons, the first is that the first version was crap. I know a lot of you may think I'm wrong, but I'm the author and when I sat down to write the latest chapter I couldn't tie in what I wanted to do and I couldn't believe how crappy it was. I read back and in front of me was crap. Now for those of you that have read the new version you know what I mean. In the last few months not only have I grown as an author, but I have also let myself go. I'm no longer afraid. I don't ask myself a hundred times if it is going to work because now I know it is.

The original is not now or ever going to be updated. The new version is going faster. I have managed to make it longer and at the same time shorten the old version to make the Brucas interaction not only better, but faster. The last chapter which I believe to be the best chapter I have ever written is amazing. I'm also adding Rachel and HUC to this new version. Now for those who refuse to review because they feel betrayed I'm sorry. For those who think I'm traitor and refuse to read the new version, it's your lost. And for those who may be mad, but understand it thank you. Also for the people who are boycotting the story thank you for actually doing this because now I'm more determine than ever to finish the rewrite. So that's all I have to say. I hope you check out the new version, I hope you love it and I hope you review and let me know what you think. It is an amazing story filled with a million twists and turns. To me, writing Brucas right is more important than writing Brucas half assed to appease the masses and if I have to suffer with reviews then let that be it. Thank you Kaos.

If you want to read it and compare both versions here you go.

very good friend Sam wanted me to add this and Sam you're a goddess but hell you and the whole world know that.

I'm Sam, I write as xogoingnowhere, and some of you may not know me because I've been on a sabbatical of sorts from writing for the last few months. Even so, I've been writing in the One Tree Hill fandom for the past few years, and I've known Jess almost as long. She's a very close friend of mine, and there are a few things I can tell you about her—one is that she's very talented, another being that she's even more stubborn. A Woman's Worth started out as her little story that could, and it quickly grew into something powerful, with legions of loyal readers. It took on a life of its own. Her doing a rewrite without actually completing the first version is a controversial move, but even more than that, it's a gutsy one. I can tell you firsthand that Jess agonized over making that choice. Eventually, she decided to just go for it, after months of goading, and the product is even better than we could have imagined. As a fan of AWW, I totally understand the disappointment that we won't get a conclusion as fast as we'd all like, but I personally think it'll be even sweeter to reach one with a better quality story. Jess is doing this because it's what's right, not what's easy, and the story will be even more amazing for it. Instead of whining over the rewrite, do a side-by-side comparison of the chapters so far. Jess knows what she's doing. Soon everyone will. Trust her, trust her story, and trust her vision for it. You won't be disappointed.


End file.
